Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: The Complete Saga!
by djlsnegima
Summary: A ghost appears in Station City and Sonic can't seem to beat it, until a certain pair of fallen angels comes to his aid. Afterwards, he recieves a note from the sky telling him to go to a city nearby known as Daten City. Unaware of the dirty, crazy, sexy, anarchy that's about to unfold, he boldly goes where no hedgehog has gone before! Rated T cuz' you know why!
1. Ep 1: Into the Blue

_**I don't own__** "Sonic the Hedgehog" **__or__** "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt"**__**_

_Daten City…_

_A town clinging between the threshold of Heaven and Hell, where every day this city is plagued by foul and evil tempered spirits known as ghosts. Many of the residents here are constantly tormented by these ghosts on a daily basis, as if there isn't anyone to help deliver them from this sickening madness. However all is not lost as two missionaries from Heaven have come to rid us of the accursed ghosts, but are they truly servants of God?...Or are they minions of the Devil?_

_Elsewhere in another city where the sky is always blue and peace forever thrives, there is a hero that maintains that peace on a daily basis as well. He's known as the city's speedy blue savior, as he's able to run at supersonic speeds and use the power of the seven jewels known as Chaos Emeralds._

_Although these heroes live only an hour from each other, there will come a time where they may have to join forces to stop an unnoticeable, and seemingly unstoppable threat. However that time…may be coming sooner than we realize…_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 1:** Into the Blue!

_**~ Station City (formally known as Station Square) ~**_

It was a rather beautiful and quiet night as the moon glistened brightly along the beach waters of the city, there wasn't a soul in sight as everyone was either asleep or otherwise. Suddenly on the far side of one of the rooftops came a figure who leaped from one roof to the other, then sped off in a blaze of blue. That figure than landed on a shorter rooftop of an apartment building as he gazed at the view of the city.

His fur was blue and his eyes were jade green; though they were shaped like wide ovals due to the format he was in. _(Panty & Stocking.) _He had on his trademarked sneakers with a yellow buckle on each side, as he also had a white stripe on each shoe. His name was very well known throughout the city as he has saved it from various threats over the past few years he's lived here.

"Aw yeah! This is so happenin'!", smirked the speedy blue hedgehog known as Sonic. He gazed at the view of the city some more until he heard the sound of police sirens going off. He turned his attention towards them as he saw four cars heading in the northwest direction of the city.

"Hm? Wonder what the fuss is all about…?", Sonic wondered as he landed on the sidewalk. He took a knee as he used his favorite move and Spin Dashed right behind them, he knew that whenever the police were involved in something, it had to be something that may turn out to be out of their control like last time.

Meanwhile near the City Hall building the police as well as a few G.U.N members were armed and ready, they pointed their weapons at something that was oozing rapidly out of the drain. That ooze got bigger and larger as it manifested itself to be some kind of monster, it grew to about half the size of the building and it let off a pheromone that was quite disgusting.

"Guh! What the hell is this thing?!", shouted one of the policemen as he was covering his nose from the stench.

"Beh! Whatever this thing is, it STINKS!", yelled another policeman. The monster was black all over with read lines and was surrounded by swirls, the police or G.U.N members didn't know what to think of it until it decided to attack them.

"It's coming!", shouted one of the policemen as it tried to fire shots at it. The monster splattered itself all over the police cars and drowned them in filth, many of the personnel on the scene fell back as they ran for their lives, as they could not handle the horrible task that lies in front of them. Suddenly Sonic lands in front of the beast on bended knee as he looked up at it with a smirk.

That is until he smelled its foul odor…

"GROSS! There's a new invention called a shower dude, have ya heard of it?!", groaned the hedgehog as he stood up and looked at the monster. It gazed down at the hedgehog as it attempted to lift up its arms and try to smother him. Sonic dashed out of the way as the arm came down, then he went up one of the street light poles as he back flipped off of it. He spun into a high speed ball as he penetrated right through the monster, Sonic looked at himself as he was covered in the black goo that smelled wretched.

"Erk! Talk about your dirty jobs!", he gaged. The hole that Sonic left on the monster regenerated itself as it was starting to make its way through the city. The hedgehog ran in front of it as he was now thinking of another strategy. Sonic clapped his hands together as he leaped high into the air, he spun into another ball as he launched himself all over the four smelling monster.

He slammed and smacked it as many times as he could before back flipping and landing in the same spot he was standing. However the assault was in vain as the monster regenerated itself once again, for the first time since his fight with Chaos, Sonic was getting a bit frustrated…

"Aw c'mon! That didn't work either?!", he growled as many of the city's residents were running for their lives. The monster smothered some of the nearby buildings as more police cars appeared onto the scene, they fired all their weapons in hopes of killing the monster but to no avail. Sonic gritted his teeth as he was trying to think of another attack method he could use, however he felt a strange light behind him as he turned around.

"What in the world?", he thought to himself before he covered his eyes as the light zoomed past him. He peered in front of one of his hands and noticed two halos bouncing around, the monster tried to smash one of them but ended up getting one of its hands cut clean off. Sonic and the other residents couldn't believe their eyes as the halos were injuring and damaging the monster, as there were many scratches and bruises. Suddenly there was another flash of light as the halos attacked together and went through the monster like it was nothing…

_****BOOOM!****_

The monster then exploded as debris as well as small chunks of the remains were splattered everywhere, the people were speechless for a while…but then started cheering and clapping loudly. Sonic's eyes had widened as he dropped to his knees. "What the heck just happened?", he said while shell-shocked as the halos appeared before the residents as well as him. They stood looking at the crowd as they were clapping and cheering for them, then in a flash of light speed they disappeared.

A small paper fluttered down from the sky and landed right in front of Sonic as he came back to reality, he picked up the paper as he was trying to figure out what it said.

"Daten City?", he said as he read the words on the paper. He placed the paper down as another small paper fluttered in his face, Sonic pulled it off as he studied what it said. The paper had an arrow that was pointing towards the northeast, the blue hedgehog got up from the ground as he clutched the paper and looked northeast of his direction.

A look of determination appeared on his face as he saw a small glimpse of the city after leaping on top of one of the buildings to get a better view. He saw two oddly shaped buildings that appeared to look like demon horns as well as smaller buildings beside it. After closing his eyes he made a small smirk.

"I dunno what just happened…but I gotta funny feeling about this one…", he said to himself.

_**~ Daten City ~**_

About an hour from Station City lies the city that borders Heaven and Hell. The people here are fully aware of the constant ghost attacks that threaten this great city, and many of its residents suffer from this almost every day.

However all is not lost as the city's prayers have been answered by two assassins from Heaven, as they are charged with cleaning up the ghost-infected city and gaining Heaven Coins in the process. Although people think that angels are pure and help save people's lives, that is true, but these aren't the kind of angels you'd expect coming from the pearly gates.

In fact, they were kicked out of them because of their foul behavior.

They currently live in a church just north of the city, a church that is also the home of a reverend who oversees their progress in this quest to return to Heaven. He bears a big black afro as well as carries a faddish that would make a priest cry, despite this he is still a missionary for the Lord.

That man, is Garterbelt.

We find the preacher standing at the pulpit of his church while reading something from the bible, suddenly he received a phone call coming from his special phone that he carries. He picks it up as one of the assassins was on the other line…

"So ya'll took care of dat ghost?", he said in his usual southern preacher tone.

"_Yeah, yeah. We're on our way back now._", the assassin replied. Garter hung up the phone after the conversation was over and he went back to reading his bible, suddenly there was a flash outside as the man closed his eyes. "Damn, what now…?!", he groaned as the sound of lightning was heard outside the church.

A little green dog had the crap shocked out of him before plopping onto the ground, and burnt to a crisp. The afro preacher took out a small little mallet and whacked the dog in the head, out came a small note from his mouth as Garter picked it up.

It read the word "_**Hedgehog**_".

About a few minutes later the man could hear the sound of a familiar motor as it made its way towards the church. Suddenly the doors flew open as a pink hummer came through and skidded to a screeching halt. Both front doors flew open as two females stepped out of the car; one was a blonde with a short red dress and matching stilettos, while the other was a Goth with dark blue hair and purple highlights and wearing a black gothic dress with black and blue stockings.

Garterbelt glanced at a row of seats that the women took out as their ride came to a stop, he looked back at the girls as he face-palmed and groaned. "Yo Gart! We're home!", shouted the blonde in a blunt and raunchy manner.

"Yeah I can see that…", he grumbled, "So I take it that everything went fine down in the city huh?"

"Yeah, we killed that ghost already. Are we done now?", said the Goth in a bored expression.

"Hell no! While you two were out doin' who da hell knows, I got another mandate from Heaven. So check it out!" Garter pulled out the note he found earlier and read it to the girls. "Hedgehog!...I ain't sure what it means but it might be da work of a ghost!"

"You're really milking dis ghost thing ain't cha? Afro dick…", groaned the blonde.

"Well it couldn't be any worse than that last ghost we had to kill, that guy was a douche.", shrugged the gothic girl. The afro preacher ignored the comment and kept on talking, he pulled up a billboard as he began to explain the latest mission to the girls known as Panty and Stocking; the Anarchy sisters.

"Since ya'll two just got back we've received reports of a spiny blue hedgehog wondering around the outskirts of da city, I'm assuming he must'a followed ya'll in secret while ya'll was makin' your way back here. He ain't causing any trouble at da moment but keep yo eyes on him, ya never know if he's really a ghost."

"Y'know now that I think about it, didn't we see a hedgehog among the crowd right before we left that city?", asked Panty.

"I think we did, and he was blue. So could it have been him?", wondered Stocking.

Garter was suddenly shocked, "Wait a minute, you two saw him in the city?!"

"Look if ya want us to go lookin' for him quit bitchin' about it! We'll look around when we get da chance.", shooed Panty as she made her way upstairs.

"Ditto. I'm gonna get me some chocolate…", added Stocking. The afro preacher watched the sisters disappear upstairs, he crumbled up the note as he threw it on the ground. "Dumb bitches…", he growled as he slumped back in his chair and picked up his bible and started reading it again.

_**~ Meanwhile in the southeastern district of Daten City ~**_

Sonic the Hedgehog is walking along the sidewalks of the city as he takes a gander at his surroundings, after picking up the note that fell from the sky he had to figure out who, or what brought him here. "So this is Daten City huh? Kinda reminds me a little of Station City.", he said to himself.

The blue hedgehog walked around some more until he spotted the city park, he noticed a little boy playing catch with his dad as he saw a woman walking her dog. He smiled as he crossed the street when the light was red and safe to cross, he then scratched his head as he was wondering what his real reason for being here was.

Sure enough another small piece of paper fluttered towards his feet as he kneeled down to pick it up. "Eh? What's this one say now?", he wondered as he read the piece of paper. The word on it read "_**Angels**_". Sonic face-palmed as he smirked to himself, "Of course! That explains the halos I saw, boy do I feel silly…"

Before he could take another step he heard the faint sound of a loud motor that was heading down the street. Sonic placed his hand over his eyes as he tried to get a clearer view of what was coming, however all he saw was a pink looking vehicle coming down the block. "Whoa! Wonder what the rush is all about…?", he said as the car got closer and closer.

Panty was driving the hummer known as See Through down the block while Stocking looked around for the hedgehog they were supposed to look for. "How da fock are we supposed to find him if we don't even know where he is?!", groaned the blonde.

"He said he'd be somewhere in the outskirts of the city, so we gotta keep looking.", replied Stocking. Sonic saw the girls speeding awfully fast down the blocks as they were only one block from where he was, suddenly he spotted a small red ball as it bounced its way into the street. The hedgehog's eyes widened as he noticed a little boy going after the ball, at the same time Panty and Stocking were speeding down the block as well.

"Oh NO!", cried Sonic as he took off in a blur of wind to try and rescue him. He grabbed the boy a second before the girls slammed into him, causing them to swerve off the road and crash into a fire hydrant. The hedgehog heard the crash as he saw the hummer was flipped over and partially totaled from the front.

The little boy looked up at Sonic and gazed at him for a moment, the hedgehog looked back at the boy as he let off a small smile. "Hi! Are you okay?", Sonic asked the boy.

"Y-Yes.", the boy replied as he held onto his red ball tightly. Sonic turned his head towards the wreckage as the girls were slowly climbing out from their battered ride.

"Hey lil' fella, you should probably go back to your mother. But make sure you don't play in the street anymore, okay?", he smiled at the boy. The boy nodded his head as he smiled and waved goodbye to Sonic, as he went back towards his play area. Panty and her sister were coming from their ride as they dusted their selves off.

"Argh, FOCK! So much for our hot ride.", growled the blonde in frustration. Stocking was okay as she brushed off any dirt that may or may not have been on her outfit, after dusting off her favorite bone kitten she spotted Sonic who was approaching her and her sister. The hedgehog scratched his head as he looked at the mostly totaled See Through…

"Wow…talk about totaled.", he said, "I kinda feel bad cuz' it was half my fault in the first place." Panty glanced over at Sonic as her eyes widened slightly, she pondered as she analyzed him a bit. Then backed up as her suspicions were confirmed.

"That's him!", she said as she pointed at the blue hedgehog. Stocking looked at Sonic as she stroked her dark blue hair, funny thing is she blushed a little bit as she glanced at his jade green eyes. Sonic backed up a bit as he could feel some fury coming from Panty for wrecking her ride.

"Uh, you okay miss? You look kinda pissed right now.", he stuttered as he slowly moved backwards.

"Gee asshole, I wonder how long it took ya to figure that out…?!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace and pointed it at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was now sweating a bit as Stocking shook off her blush and saw her sister pointing her gun at the hedgehog.

"Wait a sec' Panty, do you think he's a ghost?", she asked.

"I don't think Stockin', I know.", replied the blonde in a serious tone. Sonic backed up some more as he was a tad fearful of what Panty might do to him, he looked behind him as he saw the empty blocks that he walked down. "H-Hey miss, I don't want any trouble. I'm sure someone can take care of your car, but I don't have any money on me!"

"That so?", replied the blonde, "If that's da case then I know another way!" That was Sonic's cue to high tail it outta there and indeed he did, he took off in a blur of blue wind as the backdraft caused the girls to cover their eyes. Panty stomped her foot on the ground in frustration as Sonic made his escape towards the heart of the city.

"Great, ya scared him away…", muttered Stocking.

"Screw that! Let's go get his ass!", yelled Panty as she started running after Sonic's trail before it went cold. Up the street as well as a few blocks from northern Daten City, Sonic sped his way through traffic while running from the Anarchy sisters. Seeing Panty's gun being pointed at him was all it took for him to scramble outta there or he would've gotten shot at. He saw a small passageway he could hide in so he headed there as the girls went by it, once they were far enough away he came out of it and started heading another direction.

"I won't be able to hold off that blonde chick for long, I gotta find another place to hide!", he mumbled to himself. Sure enough he spotted some bushes that he could hind in as he dove behind them, however he didn't realize that it was a thorn bush as he shot up from it while clutching his butt.

"YEOUCH!"

The sound was loud enough for the girls to spot him in the distance and run after him, the hedgehog took off away from the bushes as he ran through another small park in the northern district of the city. "Your blue ass can't run forever!", yelled Panty as she fired shots at the hedgehog.

"That's what you think!", he smirked to himself. He jumped high into the air as he swung around a small branch while gaining momentum, he swung off the branch and landed on the corner of another block near an intersection. "Great, now what…?!", he stammered as he heard Panty and her sister closing in. He took the left road and dashed down it hoping to lose them.

The cat n' mouse chase lasted for over two hours as Sonic was slightly bruised, but not fully exhausted. "Damn…how long is she gonna keep this up…?!", he groaned as he tried to outrun and hide from Panty; which is something that is not recommended. The hedgehog found a tree that would make a great hiding spot as he made a run for it, only to trip on an uprooted twig and slam against the front part of the tree. The noise was loud enough to catch Panty and Stocking's attention as they were looking for him, they made their way towards the direction of the noise as they found Sonic dazed and confused.

"Your ass is mine now dick face!", smirked the blonde as she grasped Sonic's face and pinned him towards the ground. Stocking had an unsure look on her face as she thought there was no way Sonic could be a ghost.

However Panty didn't see it that way as she clicked off the safety from Backlace and fired shots at the hedgehog, with each bullet bouncing off of him and landing on the ground. "Huh…I don't think it's him…", said the blonde with a questionable look on her face.

"Huh, well color me shocked.", replied Stocking.

"Owww…that really smarts!", wined Sonic as Panty let go of his face gently. He rubbed the area where the blonde had shot him and found no injuries, he then slowly opened his jade green eyes as a small glistening euphoria surrounded his body. "What did I ever do to you…?", he spoke in a soft tone causing Panty to blink at him.

"Damn, from this close you're hot as fock.", said the blonde as she blinked once more. Suddenly her expression turned to a nasty lustful look as she gazed into Sonic's eyes again. Stocking groaned as she knew what her sister was about to do next…

"Stockin'? Hold these for me will ya?", she said as she gave the girl her panties after removing them. The Goth growled as she held them away from her face. While Sonic was still half dazed Panty snagged him and dashed on over to the nearest and sleaziest motel.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

"Niiiiiiiiiiice…" was all Sonic could say after Panty gave him a few good bedroom strokes before he climaxed. He had a peaceful expression on his face while listening to her moan while rocking his world...

_**~ About 15 minutes later ~**_

Sonic and the girls made their way back towards the church, although they were a little ticked that their ride was trashed and that they had to walk, they came to an understanding with one another. "So what did you say your name was again?", asked Stocking.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic if you want.", he replied happily.

"Well I'm Panty and that's my sister Stockin', I'm glad we came to a mutual understanding with each other. Tell ya what; I'll forget about our ride since you had some good technique back there.", smirked Panty as she stroked Sonic's neck with her finger.

"Y-Yeah, don't remind me.", he stammered and blushed, "_(What I went through was horrid! But it was pleasurable…)_" Stocking opened the doors of the church as she and the others came in, Garter was taking a nap on the pulpit before he heard the door slam. Once he did he awoke from his sleep immediately.

"What da holy hell?!", he cursed as he looked towards the front door. He saw Panty and Stocking along with Sonic as they approached the front of the chapel. "Hey Garts! We found your little hedgehog problem!", the blonde called out.

"Garts?", questioned Sonic.

"Actually, his name is Garterbelt. He's a preacher who's a total pain in the ass, plus he oversees our progress while we collect Heaven Coins.", replied Stocking. The afro preacher made his way towards the front of the chapel as he looked and studied Sonic, he looked up and down the blue hedgehog's body as he scratched his afro.

"So this is him huh?", he asked, "He don't look like an ordinary hedgehog."

"That's because I'm not.", replied Sonic causing Garter to jump for a split second.

"HOLY HELL! D-Did he just talk?!", stammered the preacher.

"Of course he talks, duh?! He's been takin' to us ever since he trashed our ride, but he made up for it so we're cool.", shrugged Panty.

"So now that we found your little hedgehog can we eat now?", asked Stocking.

"Oh! I didn't know you guys have food.", said Sonic with a sudden gleam in his eye. Garterbelt shook off his shock as he looked at Sonic and the girls again. "Well I suppose ya'll completed your mission for today, however there's somethin' I wanna share with ya'll now dat you brought that hedgehog with ya.", he said.

"Ugh, what da fock is it this time…?!", groaned Panty.

"I hope it's not another freakin' seminar…", added Stocking.

"Bringing that blue hedgehog here was only part of your mission, now the real mission can begin.", stated the afro preacher as he raised his hands to the sky. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking began to approach where Garter was as clouds began to form outside, suddenly there was a flash of lightning as Chuck was fried once again by a lightning bolt. He crashed into one of the church windows as he spit out a small ring that had two small angel wings engraved into it.

The afro preacher picked up the ring as a small glow began to emulate from it. "Uh, what the hell is it?", asked Panty while Sonic and Stocking were looking as well.

"This is known as an Angel's Ring; whenever a human or something to that effect wears it, they'll gain all the abilities of an angel and will be able to fight ghosts. Heaven must've sent it because that blue hedgehog over there tried to fight a ghost.", Garter explained.

"Wait, so you mean that butt ugly bastard I fought back in Station City…was a ghost?", Sonic said in confusion.

"Yep.", both Panty and Stocking replied.

"You see the reason why Panty and Stocking were able to kill that ghost and you couldn't, was because of their angelic powers. However this ring will give you the same capabilities to do just that once you put it on your finger.", said Garter. He gives Sonic the Angel's Ring as he looks at it for a bit, the hedgehog takes his right hand as he uses his other one to slip the ring on…

"So I do it like this, right?", he asked Garter as the afro preacher nodded. Sonic slips the ring on his right middle finger as a bright flash of light shimmers from the ring and surrounds his whole body. The only time he ever felt a power like this was the time he used the chaos emeralds on several occasions, but this was something of divine power from the Heavens. After a few more flashes from the ring as well as Sonic's body, it began to glow a blue-white aura as a halo appeared over his head; much like Panty and Stocking's whenever they tap into their major angel powers.

"Whoa…no fockin' way…", said Panty in awe as she saw the angelic power flowing through Sonic.

"Wow! With that ring on, he'll be able to fight ghosts as well as use some angel powers huh?", Stocking asked.

"Of course! Now dat ring will only respond to positive emotions; meaning that it'll activate using the power of good and justice. So blue hedgehog, I trust that you will use that ring for that purpose only. I know you may not understand it's full capabilities yet…but you will in due time." Sonic looked at Garterbelt and then looked at the ring on his middle finger, he smirked as he looked back up at Garter again. He took a quick glance at Panty and Stocking as they looked at him with small smiles on their faces before looking back to Garter again.

"Well…if there's anything like what I just saw in my city, then I'm smash it down till there's nothin' left! Just watch me!" And with that Sonic channeled the power of the Angel's Ring within his body as a sign that he was ready to help save Daten City, from a seemingly unstoppable army of ghosts along with his two new companions; Panty and Stocking!

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	2. Ep 2: Dirty Jobs and Inhumanity

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 2:** Dirty Jobs and Inhumanity!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

As we set our sights to the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, we find everyone's favorite speedy blue hero, among the ranks of angelic assassins. Thanks to Garterbelt, Sonic the Hedgehog is now able to fight ghosts with the same angel powers as the Anarchy Sisters. While they're still growing accustomed to him we find some clouds gathering around the outside of the church.

Suddenly there was a lightning strike as Chuck was broiled to a crispy-looking dog and fell over, Garter appeared out of nowhere and banged his head with his fist, as a note popped out of his mouth.

The word was "_**W.C**_"; which meant Water Closet or bathroom as some would call it. He sounded the alarm as it rang all throughout the church and even towards the bedrooms of the girls. Sonic was sound asleep in Panty's Room (don't ask.) as he heard the siren sound outside, his ear twitched as he opened his right eye.

Elsewhere in Stocking's Room, the girl heard the sound of the siren outside and sat up for a moment. Then went back to sleep as if she didn't give a damn. Chuck was bouncing around in his own little world while Garter stood in front of the pulpit, a few minutes later the beds of both Panty and Stocking fell through the roof and landed right in front of him.

"Havin' a good mornin' Panty?", he said in his usual tone. The blonde scooted Sonic out of her bed as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"That's your cue to get outta bed sweet cheeks…", she said while waving flirtatiously at him.

"A warning would have been nice y'know…?", he replied with a small vein or anger.

"How you doin' today Sonic?", Garter asked. The blue hedgehog was on the floor scratching the back of his head as if rubbing a bump on it. "This may be the slight concussion talking but…wait, did you just say my name?", he asked as he was suddenly shocked that Garter said his name and not 'blue hedgehog'.

"Course he did, I told him your name after you fell asleep in my bed.", shrugged Panty.

"Remind me again how that happened…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"And how about you Stockin'?", Garter continued.

"Fock off, don't bother me till I had my damn sugar…", she groaned as she popped a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. Garter reached into his afro and pulled the note he got from Chuck while Sonic and the girls were either half-asleep, or half-awake.

"Alright! Heaven has blessed us with another clue that'll lead us to a ghost, so listen up!" As soon as Sonic heard the word 'Ghost' his eyes opened a bit more, but was still groggy as Garterbelt continued. He tells the trio that the note read "Water Closet" and explains that it's also a bathroom, suddenly a big white billboard appears (The same one from before.) as he explains what's been going on…

"We've received reports of people being eaten alive by toilets!", he continued, "Takin' a dump is one of the most fundamental things as part of the human digestive system! This has become a vicious and damnable act that's caused many of the city's residents, to have their asses eaten! Yo mission is to stop dis madness and prevent any more asses from getting eaten alive by toilets!"

"So all this is the work of a ghost, right?", asked Sonic while scratching his head. He still couldn't believe the monster he saw was actually a ghost…

"Bingo!", replied the afro preacher.

"Eh, all I need outta life is to wake up next to some mornin' wood.", smiled Panty while thinking about what she 'put' Sonic through.

"Is there anything hard you refuse to get on…?", muttered Stocking.

"Aw cut dat bullshit, everyone's gotta hobby.", the blonde replied.

"To each his own I suppose, but I'll stick with running thanks.", shooed Sonic.

"Is running all you ever do?", asked Stocking.

"Yep. However I've saved my city on numerous occasions thanks to my genuinely fast speed.", he replied while winking at the girl.

"You're flirting with me aren't you…?", the Goth asked while hiding a small smirk as well as a blush.

"That depends…your sister already jumped my bones.", the hedgehog shrugged.

"Aw don't act like you didn't like that shit.", grinned Panty as she hugged and squeezed herself and copied the moaning sounds that Sonic made. "_Oh Paaannntttyyy!_"

Tick marks appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Cut that out! You started it first!", he growled.

"ARE YA'LL THREE DONE?!", yelled the afro preacher, "In case ya'll forgot, da only reason you here in the first place is to by your way back to Heaven by exterminating and killin' evil ghosts! That means you are NOT here to collect men OR sugar! So quit actin' like fat ass hoes and get to WORK!" Chuck stood in front of the girls and let off a poot, they ended up stomping and smacking him around like a pinball until he smacked against the billboard. Sonic got to his feet as he dusted himself off as he glanced at the girls.

"So lemme get this straight; you two need to buy your way back to Heaven by killing these ghost things, right? But if you guys are angels…then how did you end up on earth?", he asked.

"They threw us out cuz' Panty was being a whore.", replied Stocking.

"Feh, like I even give a shit if we go back or not. Sides' I'm havin' too much fun fockin' my ass off down here!", smirked Panty.

"Yeah we can see that…", groaned the Goth.

"So what's the deal on the mission guys?", asked Sonic while relaxing his hands behind his head. Both girls glanced at each other before shrugging. "Ah fock it, let's go.", replied Panty as she whipped the covers in front of her, Sonic, and Stocking.

As quick as a flash the Anarchy sisters had their signature outfits on, as they were ready to go against their latest threat. Panty was ready with her short red dress and stilettos while Stocking had her gothic attire as usual, The only accessory Sonic had was the Angel's Ring he got from Garter as it was on his right middle finger.

"Hey Stockin'? Sonic?", said the blonde.

"What is it Panty?", they both replied.

"You ready to roll?", she asked them as she held up the keys to See Through. They jumped into the hummer as the blonde cranked the car, it's motor started running as she floored the gas and speed off down the launch area underneath the church. (How she and Stocking got it repaired so quickly in such a short amount of time, we'll never know.)

The gang came out from the underground exit as they shot down the highway. "YAHOOOO~", the blonde wailed as she sped down the highways and intersections of the city, doing 150 plus mph. Sonic stood in the back on one knee as he lifted his head from the topless Humvee.

"I love how See Through gets us where we need to go with some motherfockin' STYLE!", smirked Panty as she floored the gas some more.

"Now I can run way faster than this!", Sonic said with cockiness.

"Oh really? Is that a fact blue boy?", replied the blonde as she turned her head towards him.

"It's true, didn't you see how fast he ran when we tried to catch him the other day?", asked Stocking.

"Whaddaya say? Wanna test my speed against yours?", the hedgehog smirked even wider.

"Well put cha money where your mouth is and let's go!", was the blonde's reply. Sonic leaped out of the hummer as he sped down the highway at supersonic speed, Panty floored the gas as she tried to keep up with the blue blur himself.

_**~ Meanwhile at a house in eastern Daten ~**_

The local plumber had just finished unclogging the pipes of a rather lonely (and possibly horny) woman. "Well that should do it ma'am, I'll stop by later and check up on it.", he said as he was about to leave.

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay longer? Cause I think there's something else I have that you can check up on.", smirked the woman. Suddenly Sonic skidded to a screeching halt while Panty rammed the plumber's truck off its parking space as well as him. "You lose!", grinned Sonic as Panty and Stocking got out the car.

"Don't give me that, you only won cuz' your ass got a headstart!", sweat dropped the blonde as she made her way towards the injured plumber. While the other woman was trying to figure out what was going on, the sisters were looking at the man as if he might have been a ghost.

"The plumber dude?", asked Stocking.

"That's him.", replied Panty, "That's the focker we're looking for, ain't that right asshole?!" A flash of light appeared under her dress as Panty whipped out Backlace and pointed it at the man's head.

"Uh Panty? I'm not sure that's who we're looking for…", said Sonic as he scratched his head. The blonde fired bullets at the plumber as they bounced off, she loosened her grip on his back as she blinked for a moment.

"Huh…well it's not him.", she said. Both Sonic and Stocking looked at each other before looking at Panty. "Why are we not surprised…?", they replied with irony. The plumber woke up after being pelted with bullets that felt like ping-pong balls being thrown at him.

"P-Please stop hitting me, that really hurts.", he wined, "What have I ever done to you…?" Panty blinked her eyes again as she had a small flashback…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_What did I ever do to you…?", he spoke in a soft tone causing Panty to blink at him._

"_Damn, from this close you're hot as fock.", said the blonde as she blinked once more. Suddenly her expression turned to a nasty lustful look as she gazed into Sonic's eyes again. Stocking groaned as she knew what her sister was about to do next…_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Damn, you're a hot piece of ass.", the blonde blinked as she looked at the plumber who seemed hot to her at the time. When she looked at him some more a lustful smirk came over her face as Stocking depanned while Sonic sweat dropped. "Seriously?!", he muttered as he nor Stocking didn't wanna even know what Panty was thinking right now…

_**~ One motel trip later ~**_

Sonic and the girls are now back at the church as they came home empty handed, however it wasn't all bad as the plumber got a lucky treat in the process. "Ah, that felt good.", smiled Panty as she kicked back on the sofa with Stocking while next to the pulpit.

"But he was just a plumber.", shrugged the Goth.

"True. And my pipes are cleaned inside out!", the blonde said sheepishly.

"Heh, haven't heard that one in a while…", Sonic said while hiding a smirk and folding his arms as his head was hung low.

"Sounds like someone's jealous. Don't worry I'll screw you another day.", grinned Panty.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YA'LL FAILED?! YA'LL ACT LIKE YA'LL DON'T GIVE A DAMN!", yelled Garterbelt as Chuck appeared underneath of him. It was nightfall at the time as the afro preacher prepared dinner for Sonic and the girls, after stuffing their faces with his "Black Love Curry" Stocking was already talking about dessert while Panty made her way to the "John".

"I gotta go take one, so I'll be on the can if ya need me!", she called downstairs.

"Don't let the toilet eat you!", Stocking called back in a mischievous voice.

"Ah GO SCREW YOURSELF!", yelled the blonde as she slammed the door shut. Panty sat on the toilet and did her business while Sonic and Stocking were talking, a few minutes later the toilet started making strange noises. She looked around in suspicion to figure out what made the noise, but heard it again as the toilet itself jumped a quick second. "What da fock?!", she thought as she looked at the can underneath of her, as the noises got louder and louder. They suddenly stopped for only a moment as the blonde blinked to what was going on.

Suddenly the toilet itself was sucking Panty into it. She grabbed onto the edge of it while holding on for dear life, while calling Sonic and Stocking to help her. "STOCKIN'! SONIC! HODAMMIT YOU GUYS HELP ME!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP PANTY! No one wants to talk to you while you're taking a dump! THAT'S NASTY!", the Goth called back. However Sonic isn't the kind of guy who would forsake those who need his help. "HOLD ON GIRL I'M COMIN'!", the hedgehog called up as he dashed up the stairs. Panty struggled to break free from the suction as only her legs were hanging out of the toilet, as soon as Sonic busted the door open a horrific look came on his face.

He shook it off as the ring on his finger began to glow; a blue-white aura appeared around his body as a halo suddenly appeared above his head. In a dash of light he aimed for Panty's legs as they were sinking down into the toilet, he managed to grab them and pull as hard as he could.

"Almost…gotcha!", he struggled while pulling as heard as he could. He didn't notice that her stilettos were slowly starting to come off while he was pulling, suddenly they popped off as he fell backwards and slammed into the bathroom door; his aura and halo disappearing afterwards. Panty disappeared down the pipes of the toilet as her pink panties were left hanging on the edge, however a few minutes later the toilet spewed and over flowed as the blonde and Sonic, were covered in poo.

The hedgehog blinked his eyes as he got on all fours and shook it off like a dog, as for Panty it stayed on her as she now had a pissed off look on her face…

"Okay…I get it now…", she growled.

"Okay, you get what now…?", said Garter as he and Stocking suddenly appeared. They both took one whiff of the girl and puked while Sonic of course got to his feet at the time.

"Oh yeah, I get it…", Panty growled even lower as fury started to appear in her eyes.

"I think I get where you're coming from on this…", said Sonic while wiping off any fecal matter on his shoulders and ears.

"Well we don't get it.", said Stocking right before she and Garterbelt took another whiff of Panty, before puking again.

_**~ Outside the city ~**_

The drains of the city overflowed with poo from everywhere as it appeared to be collaborating in one place, once it did, it formed a massive poo smelling ghost. (The same one that Sonic tried to fight the other day.) The residents were wondering what it was as its foul odor spewed from its body, causing them to puke as well. The police showed up in massive numbers as they made their way towards the massive ghost…

"Freeze shithead! Don't make any sudden movements!", yelled one of the cops as he and the others fired their weapons. Only to have the ghost spew more of the foul odor on the men as they puked on the ground. The ghost them smothered the police as well as the cars as Garter appeared on the scene unexpectedly.

"Holy crap! What are we going to do now?!", stammered the police chief.

"Well for starters…what you're lookin' at is the evil brown eye of a ghost!", replied the afro preacher.

"What?! Seriously?!", asked the chief.

"Because of the many plumbers that died while fixin' clogged ass toilets, this thing was able to achieve its physical stank ass form!", replied Garter. Some of the chief's men took a whiff of the ghost and puked right next to Garter, they were totally helpless against something like this.

"Mr. Preacher Man, don't tell me prayer is the only thing that can fix this?", the chief begged. Garter looked from the corner of his eye and spotted three figures walking towards him in slow motion.

"Why would I tell you that? God ain't even here right now! Prayer can suck it man, we got angels ridin' with us baby! Sonic, Panty, and Stockin' you're up!" The trio made their presence known as they made their way towards the ghost that smelled like poo, Sonic of course recognized him from before as did the girls…

"So you mean the ones that are going to save us; are that walking turdcicle over there, that blue hedgehog who looks like a cosplay character, and that Goth chick next to him who obviously has daddy issues?!", said the chief in confusion. Sonic and the girls stood their ground as they came face to face with the monstrously smelly ghost.

"It's payback time for wrecking my city like he owns it. So ladies? What's up?", asked Sonic in a semi-serious tone.

"I think it's time we flush the toilet on this bastard.", replied Panty though she was still covered in poo.

"For one thing, that was cheesy. For another you smell like shit…", said Stocking.

"Y'know, I'll buy you a cake from that fancy bakery up the road if you help me do this without saying a fockin' word about it.", groaned the blonde.

"As long as what I said doesn't count I'm in.", replied the Goth.

"Hey Sonic what do you think?", asked Panty in a serious tone.

"I'm thinkin' let's do this!", smirked the hedgehog.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty twirled her undergarments around as they suddenly transformed into Backlace, she pointed the gun at the ghost and shot at it. The bullets traveled through it as they made large holes through the horrific creature, as Stocking transformed one of her stockings into a striped katana. She made an overhand slash as cutting energy flowed from the blade, and made its way towards the ghost thus slashing it numerous times.

"Now it's my turn!", smirked Sonic as he dashed towards the ghost while his emotions triggered the ring's effects. His halo and angelic aura appeared as he spun into a ball, and smashed right through the center of the ghost. A large gaping hole was left as small lights began to flash from the ghost's body, Sonic somersaulted into the air before landing down on one knee.

He looked from the corner of his eye as he saw that he had damaged the ghost greatly, he looked down at his angel ring and smirked at how it actually worked out for him. As for the ghost…

"_**THIS BLOWS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The ghost had exploded in chunks of poo as the evil within it had vanished, Panty and Stocking looked up with smirks on their faces as they showed that ghost who's boss. The crowd looked at the girls for a moment before they cheered and clapped loudly for them, Sonic dashed back towards the duo as a coin fell from the sky and landed in front of him.

"Oh? What's this?", he said as he picked it up and looked at it. Garter and the girls came towards him as they looked at the coin too.

"Well what do ya know? Ya'll got a coin.", said the afro preacher.

"All that for just one?", asked Panty with no interest.

"Yeah, it's one closer so quit bitchin' about it.", muttered Garterbelt. Suddenly the sound of the church bell could be heard; as it signified that a ghost had been either defeated or vanquished. After it stopped ringing Sonic did some stretching as he looked at the ring on his finger, as a smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe it actually worked, this is cool!", Sonic said happily. Now that he has some control over how to use his emotions to trigger the power of the ring, he's gained more confidence as well as excitement about fighting alongside the sisters, in their next battle…

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

"Alright, you promised. Now take me to get some sweets, I need them ASAP!", demanded Stocking.

"Yeah, yeah, I found me somethin' sweet to chew on myself.", replied Panty as she had one of the police cadets wrapped around her shoulder.

"Whatever you say lady, you're an angel!", he smiled happily.

"Heh-heh. I guess everyone deserves a happy ending sometimes, am I right?", shrugged Sonic while smirking a bit.

"True. But I should be thinkin' about what punishment I outta put ya'll through for failing your mission earlier.", stated Garterbelt.

"Ooh like bondage?", asked Stocking as she perked up.

"What da hell would I gain from that?!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Other than stretch marks?", asked Sonic while he had is hands behind his head.

"Yeah, you guys can go ahead with that and leave me the hell alone.", said Panty. The trio along with Garterbelt made their way back towards the church after defeating the poo smelling ghost, it was Sonic's first battle while using the Angel's Ring, and as far as he's concerned…

He can't wait for the next one.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	3. Ep 3: Death Race Reloaded

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 3:** Death Race Reloaded!

In the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, there seems to be a massive increase in accidents involving speed. These crazed adrenaline junkies that get behind the wheel of any vehicle; be it a car, bike, or anything that has wheels, are known as speed demons. Speaking of such a topic we take our attention to an intersection somewhere in southeast Daten, where a crazy driver is seen running red lights and hitting anything that is in its path.

The car itself was a rather slick sports car with a red and yellow exterior. As we look a bit closer the person driving the car isn't a person at all, in fact the black swirls surrounding it convinced us that it was a ghost.

Which it was.

"**Mahahahaha! Outta my way bitches! This bad boy's goin' nonstop!**", cackled the crazy driver ghost as it turned over other cars and causing people to run for cover. There were many police blockades as they were trying to stop the ghost driver, however it got slick as it drove up the ramp of a truck as it smashed through the 18-Wheeler like a piece of glass.

The ghost was in its own little world as it looked like there was no one to stop it, at least…that's what he thought. Suddenly a spinning blue ball zoomed past the ghost as it had a shocked look on its face, the ball then jumped high into the air before turning into the blue speedster himself. He hit the ground running right beside the crazy driver ghost as he glanced at it with a smirk.

"Hey speedy! Looks to me like you're tryin' to challenge me to a race!", said the hedgehog. The ghost got irritated after hearing that.

"**Oh! So you think you're hot shit just cuz' you think you can run circles around me spikes?! Well bring it on DICK!**" The ghost car tried to ram Sonic from the side only for him to miss as he jumped over, and landed on the other side. The two raced each other as they speed down the highway and vastly approaching the road that the church was on.

The Angel's Ring on Sonic finger started to glow as well as his body, his halo appeared over his head as he was in "Angelic Mode". He Spun-Dashed into a ball as the crazy ghost tried to ram him again. The two were gridlocked for a few minutes as sparks started shedding; they broke off a couple times when cars came in between them, but went right back into it afterwards. "Is that all?!", taunted Sonic as he spun a bit faster to swing the gridlock in his favor.

"**Not even close!**", the ghost fired back.

_**~ Meanwhile at the church ~**_

Stocking was eating a cup of pudding while watching the news on television, her sister was absent for obvious reasons at the time. Suddenly a report came on about a crazy driver racing a hedgehog.

"_**We're signing here live as a crazy driver appears to be racing some sort of hedgehog! Sources tell us that he's a special breed that can run at high speed, but I've never heard of an animal like that ever in life!**_"

"Holy crap, that's Sonic!", the girl said in surprise. She grabbed the keys to See Through as she dashed towards the underground garage where the hummer was. Back on the road police as well as a helicopter news crew, were keeping up with the race at hand. The ghost seemed to be up ahead on Sonic by a few inches, but the hedgehog was still high on his tail.

"**Dammit! You're still there?!**", it wined as it tried to outrun Sonic. Which was and IS a losing battle within itself unless your name is Shadow. The hedgehog still had his ring active as there was an aura around his body while he was spinning right beside the ghost rider.

_**~ Elsewhere in a hotel somewhere in the city ~**_

"C'mon, are you fockin' kidding me?!", growled a female voice that belonged to a certain blonde. She was in bed with another man she found from the club as usual, of course he was keeping track of how many times he's climaxed in the last few hours.

"I gotta say, you're one hardcore angel babe!", the guy spoke. Panty groaned as she slapped on his back a few times, afterwards she grabbed the remote as she turned on the TV. There was a report going on about a crazy driver that was trying to run people over, as well as the blue hedgehog that stayed right on his tail. "Hey! Is that Sonic?", she said as she looked at the TV closer…

"_**What an incredible display of speed folks! These two speed demons are going neck and neck as they seem to be trying to smash each other! I've never seen a mad case of road rage like this!**_" Panty smirked as she watched the race on TV.

"Ha! Looks like that hedgehog is way faster than you!", she taunted her latest bedroom client.

"Wha?! No one can outrace my ride!...Wait, huh?" The camera shifted on a pink hummer that was closing in on Sonic's position as the gothic princess was driving it. "Wait a sec', is that Stockin'?", wondered Panty as she looked at the girl driving See Through. Suddenly her angelic cell phone started ringing.

"Yo! Panty here.", she spoke on it. She then heard an angry afro priest on the other line.

"_GIRL! WHERE YOU AT?!_", it shouted as the voice belonged to Garterbelt. Panty tried to come up with a good reason why she isn't out helping Sonic or Stocking, with the crazy ghost driver problem.

"Erk? I'm uh, visiting the elderly at a nursing home.", she replied dumbfoundedly.

"_BULLSHIT! YO ASS AT DAT IMMORAL HOTEL!_", he replied angrily as a drop of sweat appeared on the blonde's face. Suddenly she got another call on call waiting as she put it through and hung up on Garterbelt. "Hello?", she said in an oblivious tone.

"_PANTY! Are you watching TV?!_", growled Stocking on the other line.

"Nah, so what's up?", she asked.

"_You're at that damn hotel again! GET YOUR SKANK ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!_", yelled the Goth.

"Damn, calm down! I'm comin' just hold da fock on.", muttered Panty as she closed the phone. She slipped on a jean skirt and a red tank top with some cowgirl boots, she even snagged the keys that belonged to her man's motorcycle.

"Whoa babe, where are ya goin'? I'm ready for another round!", the man said.

"Normally I'd be up for it but your technique sucks ass, see ya on the flipside.", smirked the blonde as she tossed the key and caught it as she headed out the room.

_**~ Back on the highway ~**_

Sonic and the ghost driver were still gridlocking each other, unaware that Stocking was following close behind them. "You can't keep this up forever ya know?", he shrugged while keeping the same speed.

"**I can keep this up as long as I want! It's your ass that's slowin' me down! So BEAT IT!**" The ghost tried to ram Sonic again, but not before getting cut off by Stocking as she made her way right in between them. A smirk appeared on his face as the Goth acknowledged him.

"Hey Stocking! Glad you could make it! Say, how come Panty's not with you?", the hedgehog asked as he ran beside See Through.

"She's out being a hoebag again, but I'm pretty sure she'll catch up eventually.", the girl replied.

"**Wait a sec' you two know each other?**", the driver ghost asked.

"Yep. And its two against one so you're done for pal!", smirked Sonic as he activated the power of his ring again. He jumped into the air as he spun into a ball while Stocking told Chuck to take the wheel; since he was riding with her at the time. The ghost car tried outrunning See Through while clearing any traffic that might have been on the road at the time, Sonic's halo appeared over his head as he launched himself at the ghost like a heat-seeking missile.

"**What the?!**" was the ghost's reply as Sonic smack-dabbed himself into the windshield, and spun himself at high speed while sparks began to fly. The ghost tried pushing back as Sonic was trying to slow it down. "**GAH! HODDAMMIT! Motherfocker GET OFF!**", it growled while it swerved left and right to try and shake the spinning blue hedgehog off. While he was distracting the ghost, Stocking made her way to the hood of the car after transforming one of her stockings into Stripe 1.

"Keep him steady Sonic!", she called out as Chuck floored the gas as he closed in on the back of the car. The ghost driver was still trying to shake Sonic off as See Through crept up closer and closer. Soon the Goth gave him the signal as the hedgehog bounced off the windshield.

"**What's-a-matter? Hey jerkface you givin' up already?!**", taunted the ghost car as Sonic was in midair. He gave the ghost a salutation wave as he disappeared behind him, and that's when the gothic swordswoman made her move. She swung her sword as it cut clean through the car, it flashed suddenly for a few minutes before splitting horizontally in two. Chuck then turned the wheel as he rammed the split-in-half ghost car as it tumbled into the air…

"**YOU SCUMBAAAAAAGS!~**" As it trailed off it disappeared behind the bridge it was driving on and was never seen again, Stocking jumped back into the hummer as she moved Chuck aside so she could get behind the wheel. "Rats…let's collect the coins and head home Sonic.", she said in a disappointed tone as Panty didn't show up to help. Suddenly they both heard the loud motor of a motorcycle.

"Hey! Did I miss the party already?!", yelled a voice as it revealed itself to be the one that Sonic and the Goth were looking for.

"About damn time you showed up! Where the hell were you anyway?!", growled Stocking.

"Quit bitchin' bitch, at least I got here in the first place!", the blonde fired back. Sonic noticed that something didn't seem right for some reason; if he and Stocking killed the ghost driver, then how come the church bell wasn't ringing? He soon discovered the answer after hearing a train whistling noise.

However that train was now a ghost; the very same one that both Sonic and Stocking THOUGHT they killed. "**I ain't done yet suckas! Nothin's gonna stop me now, NOTHIN'!**" The ghost transformed the whole train into a ghost-like speed machine as it zoomed down the tracks, Sonic jumped on the hood of the hummer as his ring began to glow.

"Heh-heh, looks like someone's ready for Act Two!", he sneered as his angelic aura appeared as well as his halo. Panty put the pedal to the medal as she tried to speed ahead of the train so she could get a clear shot. She stood up in the moving bike as she slid off her panties, once she did they transformed to Backlace as she took aim at the train.

"**Ha-Ha! You tryin' to hit a movin' target bitch?! I gotta say, you've got some massive balls!**", mocked the ghost train. Before Panty could even take a shot at it the ghost transformed its thrusters as it went even faster on the tracks than it did before. "Damn!", she growled, "This guys a freakin' dick!"

"Figures you ever said that before.", taunted Stocking.

"Move over will ya?!", growled the blonde as she jumped off the bike and landed on the driver's side of See Through. Now both them and Sonic were now riding at high speed in the Humvee together while the news crew commentated again. "_**Well folks it looks like the Anarchy Sisters Panty and Stocking, along with the new guy, have united and are tailing this troublesome speed demon! But WAIT! It looks like we may not need their help after all!**_"

Out of nowhere came a massive swarm of police that zoomed past the trio as they tried to stop the train, every cop in their cruiser shot at the train hoping to slow it down. "**Damn coppers!**", groaned the ghost, "**You really think those bullets can stop me?! You idiots! Who the hell do you think you are?!**"

"What the hell are they doin'?! HEY! YOU GUYS ARE STEALIN' OUR JOBS YA THEIVES!", yelled Panty. Sonic sweat dropped as he knew this ghost was getting on his nerves, then he suddenly got an idea. "Hey Panty!", he said with a smirk, "I got an idea!"

"Yeah? Like what?", she asked.

"If you can hop on my back, I can dash right in front of that loser and you can finish him off from there!", he replied. The blonde thought about it as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Nice! I like the way you think!", she said.

"Alright! Let's do it!", smirked the hedgehog as the blonde climbed onto his back. Sonic jumped out of the speeding pink hummer as he landed on the pavement and hit the ground running. He accelerated at top speed until he was far enough ahead of the train, then leaped onto the tracks while piggybacking Panty. Sonic jumped again but spun around so he was running at top speed backwards, the blonde blinked in surprise because she didn't know he could do that.

"Wha?! I didn't know you could run backwards this fast! Damn!", she said while blinking some more.

"Heh, there's many things you don't know about me…", Sonic replied in smug. The ghost train started closing in on Sonic and the blonde as it was trying to run them both over. "**I've got you now! There's no escape from me! Your asses are both TOAST!**", it cackled.

"That's what you think Freakshow! Now try this on for size!", smirked Sonic as he stared to use the momentum he gained while running to launch Panty at the train. The blonde flew directly at the train's windshield as she landed smack-dab on the glass with a thud, then pointed Backlace directly at the damaged windshield of the ghost train.

"**WHAT?! No way! This can't end so quickly!**", shuttered the ghost. The blonde cocked the gun as an evil smirk appeared on her lips.

"Y'know what? I'm done here dude. It's not me it's you, so…" Panty trailed off as the look of fear came over the ghost's eyes.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

Panty fired Backlace as the bullet went through the train…

"**MY LAST STOOOOP!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The front of the train was blown off completely as Panty had vanquished the ghost, the runaway machine crashed into some buffers as the blonde and Sonic leaped into the sky, while the remains of the train toppled over in acrobatic fashion. The news crew saw this and were in awe as well as fear and shock, while Panty and Sonic heard the sound of the church bell as they landed in the car.

Stocking drove away from the wreckage the ghost car (now turned train) had left, while her sister held up three shiny heavens for their work.

"So how many did we get for this one?", the Goth asked.

"Three Heavens…which is cheap and disappointing.", groaned the blonde.

"Heh, that's the fast lane for ya. It just goes to show ya that if you can't handle the speed; then stay off the track.", shrugged Sonic.

"Kinda cheesy the way you put it, but yeah I get cha on that one.", replied Panty. The trio made their way back towards the highway that the church was on, as they finally managed to stop the speed loving ghost. The Angel's Ring on Sonic's finger was flashing; as if it was trying to tell him that each time he defeats a ghost or an evil entity of ghost-like stature, the angelic powers within the ring become enhanced. So if he continues to fight alongside the Anarchy Sisters, there's no telling how strong his angelic powers will become…

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	4. Ep 4: Wrath of the Queen Bee

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 4:** Wrath of the Queen Bee!

Sonic is sound asleep in a room after dealing with another mission that involved a ghost. He appears to have a peaceful smile on his face as he is dreaming about something; however, that's not the real reason for his 'pleasure' face. Under the pink sheets next to him was the flirtatious blonde Anarchy sister herself, as she had just finished her "Olympic Style" love making to the speedy blue speed demon.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist as she appeared to be having a dream of her own; one that probably involves her with multiple guys at once. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning outside as the sound of a screaming Chuck was heard, it was then followed by the call of the afro priest.

"ANGELS! GET YO ASSES DOWN HERE ON DA DOUBLE!" he shouted as both Panty and Stocking's beds fell through the ceiling and landed next to the pulpit. The girls and Sonic woke up with rather grouchy looks on their faces.

"Well Good Mornin' you three, it's so nice of ya'll to grace us with your presence today.", Garter said in his usual tone.

"Ugh! This is who I wake up to after a long night of dry humping?!", growled Panty while being her usual bitchy self. The funny thing about Stocking's bed was; she wasn't in it. Instead she was on the toilet at the time Garterbelt had summoned her.

"Y'know, I'm not gonna stop what I was doing so you've only got yourself to blame if you smell anything.", she said nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and keep talkin'.", replied the afro preacher, "Now as ya'll know, I've sent ya'll on many assignments over the past few weeks. But this one's tricky, so I've brought someone that I want ya'll to meet." Chuck reached behind Garter and pulled out the principal of Daten City High; he was a short old man with glasses and an old mustache.

"And this is…?", wondered Sonic as he was scratching his head in confusion.

"Ladies and Sonic! This is the principal of Daten City High School, he's our latest client on this next case I'm about to give ya'll.", answered Garterbelt.

"Meh, I don't do old dudes.", groaned Panty.

"Oh m-my well that's too bad b-but anyway, Garterbelt brought me here because some of my students have gone missing and no one hasn't seen them since!", stammered the old man.

"So you're saying this might be the work of a ghost, right?", asked Stocking with no interest.

"Either that or they ditched high school and are like 'The Hell with it!'.", snickered the blonde.

"Panty you don't even go to school, half the time you ditch class just so you give some guy a hicky.", depanned the Goth.

"Hey, it was the best four years of my life right there. Course I only went for all the man crotch that was there, and all the whipped cream you could eat.", said the blonde with an evil smirk on her face.

"_(This girl needs prayer, badly…)_", thought Sonic before he turned his attention towards the principal.

"A-Anyhoo, you've got to help me find my students! This could be the work of the devil himself, oh the horror!", the old man wined before approaching Panty and humping her leg. She swung him upwards as he slammed into the ceiling before bouncing around the church like a pinball.

"Leg rape?! Great, like we even have da fockin' right to say no.", the blonde growled.

"Exactly!", replied Garterbelt, "Alright my angel hoes! Go wash ya asses in da sink and get down there immedietly! Now you'll be goin' undercover so resist the urge to be yo' selves!" Sonic got to his feet as he had a confident look on his face.

"Well you heard him ladies, it's ghost smashin' time!", he said with a smirk while Panty and Stocking rolled their eyes.

_**~ Daten City High School ~**_

It was around the 10 a.m. hour as the students are in the hallways doing what they usually do; the Nerds getting beat up buy the Jocks, while the girls were going coo-coo for the muscular football players. It wasn't until exactly five minutes later, that See Through busted through the walls of the school thus sending everyone scrambling out of the way. Everyone looked at the hummer in awe as the doors opened while a shiny red carpet was rolled out.

"Whoa! Are they celebrities?", asked one of the boys.

"Is this a music video?", another one asked. Panty lowered her sunglasses and gave them dark looks. "We're angels, dick!", she growled as she looked around the hallway at the crowd of people.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Garter said that we're supposed to be incognito…", whispered Sonic while he was wearing a school uniform and sunglasses. The students were taking pictures of the trio with cameras, camera phones, iPads, and anything they could find.

"Wow, looks like we're famous in this piece huh?", asked Stocking while she and Panty were dressed in school uniforms.

"Geez! These guys are worse than those perverts we had to deal with in Heaven.", groaned the blonde.

"Wha? You guys actually have schools in Heaven?", asked Sonic.

"Yep. It's pretty much like earth, except there's no crime or war.", Stocking replied.

"Besides Sonic, I'd know more about school if I'd actually went.", shrugged Panty.

"Lemme guess, you dropped out…?", sweat dropped the blue hedgehog.

"Now you're getting it!", smiled the blonde.

"Heh, true story…", muttered Stocking. The Goth pulled out a map of the school to see where they could start looking for any ghost activity, however that was interrupted by the sound of a screaming student. He was running down the hallway covered in bees as Panty looked at the display with a blank face.

"What in da fock…?!", she groaned as she lowered her sunglasses to see what was coming her way. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle a bit while Stocking depanned. The blonde whipped out Backlace as she shot at the bees that were covering the boy, one by one they revealed a green jumpsuit wearing lad with orange hair with bangs in his eyes.

He tripped over Panty's foot on purpose as he tumbled onto the ground and fell, afterwards all the bees that covered his body were gone. He laid face down on the floor as Sonic and the girls looked at him with confusion…

"Is he okay?", asked Sonic with his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, was that really necessary?!", groaned Stocking as she gave the lad a dirty look. The boy got up from the floor and looked up at what he saw, he saw a rather sexy anime-style version of Panty with her hands behind her head. That was when he had a small nosebleed.

"_(Oh my damn…)_"

The blonde started at him blankly before looking at the beehive that was next to him. "Dat all you got?!", she said with a blank attitude as she kicked the beehive towards the boy. It landed on his head as the bees got angry and swarmed around him, causing him to run around in circles. Panty and her sister snickered at what was going on while Sonic stood shaking his head…

"Wow, you're a meanie…", he sweat dropped as if he felt sorry for the lad.

"Hey! Why don't we take this one home to Garter and call it a day, eh?", smirked the blonde.

"Tee-hee! We'll just tell him it's just some geeky bee ghost, I'm down!", chortled Stocking. The lad still had the beehive on his face while running for dear life, that is until he crashed against one of the football jocks as the hive was destroyed. He looked up and saw a blonde teenager with a tiara on her head while sitting in a throne, which symbolized that she was queen; queen of the school that is.

"Now Breifers, I hope you weren't trying to destroy one of my precious beehives on your head now were you…?", asked the girl. The geeky lad known as Brief dropped to his knees as he bowed before his "queen".

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to do it!", he wined, "It was just an accident I swear!" Sonic and the girls stepped in to see just what was going on.

"Hey dude, why'd cha take it off? It looked good on ya!", smiled Panty before she and Stocking turned their attention to the girl. "So uh, who da fock is is…?!"

The girl shot them a dirty look. "Guh?! Is that Barbie wannabe I smell?", she gaged, "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you two sluts think you are, I am known as Barbie and I'm queen of this school, as I run everything in it."

"Great, she must be one of those spoiled and popular girls who think they run the school. I can see where this is going…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Wait a sec', did she just refer to herself as Barbie? That outdated fetish doll with all those lame ass occupations?", wondered Panty.

"She did, and I'm allergic to plastic…", Stocking said nonchalantly.

The girl known as Barbie was looking at Sonic's charming jade green eyes and blushed. "Oh my…", she thought to herself, "What is a cutie like that doing with those slutbags like them?! He shouldn't have to go through such inhumane horror like that!"

"Hey guys, let's get outta here before we catch slutitis.", said Panty with her hands behind her head as she walked by Barbie with not a care in the world. The others agreed as they headed down the hallway and never looked back, though Barbie was pissed at what the girls said, she found a way to get back at them for doing so…

"Heh-heh-heh…enjoy him while you can you slutcans, cause soon he'll be mine.", she smirked.

_**~ 11:45 p.m. ~**_

Queen Barbie was promoting her popularly around most of the school to some of the under popular female students, but each time she did so, Panty and Stocking were there to mess it up. A few class periods later Sonic was walking down the hall when the blonde queen spotted him. "Perfect! Those slutbags aren't with him, now's my chance!", she smirked evilly to herself. The blonde queen came out from the corner of the hallway as she pretended to trip, Sonic spotted her and dashed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor.

"Oh my! T-Thank you.", she said in a fainting tone, "I could've been seriously hurt if you hadn't caught me in time."

"Uh, sure.", Sonic replied, "But wait a sec'…aren't you that Barbie girl we saw before?"

"Yes, of course. But there's something I want to ask you…" She trailed off as Sonic was trying to figure out what she was getting at, suddenly the Angel's Ring on his finger started to glow. The brightness of the glow caused Barbie to shield her eyes for a moment. "W-What is that?!", she wined as she covered her eyes some more.

"Oh this? It's a special ring I have that lets me fight ghosts. Whenever I use it I gain the powers and skills of an angel, and it enhances my natural abilities as well.", replied the hedgehog. Suddenly See Through along with Panty and Stocking busted through the locker rows in the hallway and grabbed Sonic. "C'mon speedy, you don't wanna catch that disease!", smirked the blonde as she drove off down the hallway with the hedgehog in tow.

Barbie got up as she saw the hummer speed away, she clenched her fists in anger as the Anarchy Sisters got in her way again.

It was getting close to the last period of the day as some of the nerds were not drooling over Barbie's popularity anymore, instead they switched over to the new school queens. "Ha-Ha! Looks like everyone's deleted Barbie from their homepage!", cackled one of the nerds as he was with two others next to their lockers.

"Yeah dude, those new chicks Panty and Stocking are awesome!", another replied.

"Heh, looks like her beta test expired. So now it's time we wipe our hard drives clean of that nasty virus, and reprogram it with our new queens!", commanded another geek.

"So much for the all mighty Queen Barbie, ha-ha!" While the geeks were throwing away all that represented the so-called queen of the school, they didn't notice a scary looking shadow right behind them. "**Did I just hear what I think I heard? Well try saying that again, suckers!**" The geeks turned around as they now had horrified looks on their faces. The last thing each of them saw was a creature with red lines and was all black…

"UAAAAAAAAH!"

_**~ Elsewhere in another class ~**_

"So lemme get this straight; your ring went off the minute you ran into that plastic bitch, right?", asked Panty while scratching her head.

"Yeah, it did. Funny thing is that's never happened before, so why did it start glowing the minute I saved her life?", Sonic pondered.

"Well that ring was made for you to fight ghosts so maybe…" Stocking trailed off as the geek known as Brief made his way towards the trio, with a fearful look in his eyes. "You guys gotta help me!", he wined, "This is bad, this is really bad!"

"What's bad? How much you gotta piss?", shooed the blonde.

"Sorry geek boy, didn't see ya there.", added the Goth. The way the boy was flapping his arms around was making Sonic uncomfortable and nervous. "Whoa dude! Chill!", he said, "Just slowly tell us what happened…"

Brief calmed down as he took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Well…", he said, "I went by my locker a few minutes ago and saw that my friends have disappeared! It's gotta be the work of a ghost I know it!"

"Duh doofus! We knew that before we got here.", depanned Panty.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check it out just to be sure.", shrugged Sonic.

"This way, I'll show you!", said Brief.

He along with Sonic and the girls went towards the scene of the crime and saw what happened; there were small blood splats over most of the open lockers, as well as torn up Panty and Stocking pictures. "Yep. A ghost did this…", stated Stocking.

"You sure? It could've been some dick tryin' to trick us.", groaned the blonde.

"No it's not a trick, it really was a ghost I swear!", stammered Brief.

"Seriously dude, you're creepin' me out with those hands.", depanned Sonic as he backed away from the boy.

"A'ight, so where do we go from here anyways…?", shrugged Panty.

"You guys may not know this but I'm actually a member of the occult, plus I got this proton pack for my birthday and it's AWE-SOME!", the geek said happily. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking looked at him in disbelief…

"Those things are for real?!", they said in unison.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Brief along with Sonic and the girls followed the ghost trail around the school football field, hoping they would find something that would help them solve this case. "Are you sure that heap-a-crap is gonna help us find dat ghost?", muttered Panty.

"Well I'm still trying to pick up the signal and so far I've got no luck.", replied Brief in a saddened tone. The blonde got angry and kicked the proton pack on his back.

"Proton Pack my ass!", she growled as the pack started working automatically. The buzzer on the machine stared going haywire as Brief had finally caught onto a trail. "Yes! This is it!", he shouted with glee, that is before the pack then blew up in his face…

"Eh, so much for that…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"That's a geek for you…", added Stocking.

"Well isn't this a surprise! I never thought I'd see my favorite slutbags ever again!", said a voice as Sonic and the others turned around. They saw a rather flashy entrance of none other than the former school queen, Barbie, who now stood with her entire football and cheerleading army.

"Ugh! Ain't chu supposed to be in the trash?!", groaned Panty.

"That entrance is way too big for you.", added Stocking.

"Oh please!", sneered Barbie, "I've got some of the biggest entrances in the world!"

"Y'know that was a little too much info than I really needed to know…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Ha! Bird flip in yo face!", smirked Panty as she held her middle finger at the girl.

"Aww how cute. I'll give ya something to flip once you see what I brought for ya!" Barbie jumped off her area as she landed where many of her football lackeys caught her, they launched her into the air as she transformed. What used to be a human was now a mutant queen bee looking ghost, which explained why she had those beehives with her before.

"Gaah! She's actually a ghost?! I can't believe it!", stammered Brief as he passed out in faint.

"Could this have been any more fockin' predictable?", whispered Panty to her sister.

"Yeah. She's a bee and she's a queen, it's a queen bee WE GET IT DAMMIT!", roared the Goth.

"She was a ghost this whole time?! No wonder my ring was acting crazy back there!", Sonic said. The giant bee ghost flew into the air as she began to command her army. "**Now it's time I exterminate you for good! GET OUT THERE AND KILL THEM!**", she roared.

The football lackeys went into a twelve man rush formation as they charged at Sonic and the girls. Both sisters whipped out their weapons as Sonic activated his ring (with his halo appearing over his head, and aura around his body), as they went into action. "Time for a field goal!", smirked the hedgehog as he dashed over and kicked the football high into the air. The men saw it as they went for it, but afterwards Panty launched it back to Sonic as the men went back for it as well.

It turned into a kickball version of catch while the ghost bee was either irritated or slightly impressed. "**I must say, they certainly have a way with balls I'll give them that! But this is far from over!**" The football soon landed in Brief's possession as the men went for it and pounced on the boy. They crashed into one another as they appeared dazed and confused. "Wow, that was easier than I thought.", shrugged Sonic with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Let's see who these men really are.", stated Stocking as she poked her sword into one of their helmets. That helmet turned into a ghost bumblebee as it flew off of the men as they were being controlled.

"Mind control? Man that's tacky!", depanned Panty.

"Well at least we know what's controlling them!", said Sonic. The ghost queen bee was starting to get a bit more irritated at what was happening, but at the same time, Sonic and the girls now knew what to do. "It's go time bee-otches!", smirked Panty as she fired shots from Backlace while hitting all the bee controlled helmets of the players.

"Panty, stop making cheesy bee puns!", groaned Stocking while she took care of the cheerleaders that were closing in. Sonic slammed as many football players on their heads with his Homing Attack as he could, any that tried to tackle him received a Spin-Dash from the speedster himself. The bee ghost then transformed into a second state as she was really pissed…

"**It's about to get all 'BRING IT' Barbie up in this piece! Now GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND TAKE THE POISON!**" The bee queen ghost launched a honeycomb of bee stinging heat seeking missiles at Sonic and the girls. "She's throwing bee stingers at us?!", Sonic said in disbelief as he and the girls charged at the incoming projectiles. Brief woke up from the dog pile that was on him as he then saw the massive wave of bee stinger missiles coming his way, he dodged them frantically while trying not to get stung.

The halo above his head glowed brightly as Sonic's angelic aura expanded, with all his might he leaped high into the air as Stocking jumped with him. She used his momentum to slash down any incoming bee missiles that came his way, then Panty appeared as the Goth then used her momentum to launch the blonde high enough to attack the ghost queen Barbie.

"We girls can do anything! And your ass is SO last year!", she sneered as she cocked Backlace directly into the queen bee's mouth.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

"_**THIS CAN'T BE!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The once popular queen of the school, was now nothing more than a ghost that bit the dust. As the debris flew into the sky above and the church bell was heard, Panty snagged the coins that fell from the sky as she landed on the ground.

"Ugh! Cheap bastard, only eight coins?!", she groaned as she looked at the eight heavens that she got from killing the ghost.

"Eh, at least we solved the case and got a small reward from it.", shrugged Sonic as he powered down his angelic ring abilities.

"Here come the geeks…", smirked Stocking as she saw all the geeks that supposedly died have fallen right in front of them. Brief saw this and went a little off the wagon as they were safe and not dead, this irritated Sonic as he went over and slapped him to try and calm him down. Suddenly Panty saw most of the men that were controlled as they were getting up, a look of lust and sexual desire came upon her face…

"Hello smorgasm board! I wonder who's face I'm gonna play 'rocking chair' with first?", she said in a giggle.

"Ugh! I guess you've earned it…man, I need a candy bar.", muttered Stocking as her sister made her move and told the boys to line up. She even dragged Sonic into the mix against his own will to make things that much interesting, of course knowing Panty, she's gonna screw him first.

The principal as well as Brief had red faces as they saw Panty and Sonic doing it right in front of their eyes. "I-I need to exercise this demon immediately!", he stammered. Sonic tried as hard as he could not to moan or enjoy it but failed miserably…

"How can something so bad feel so gooooood!"

"YEEEEEAH! How do ya like me now blue boooooy?" the blonde moaned loudly.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	5. Ep 5: Station City Values

A few weeks have passed since Sonic was brought to Daten City, because of a note from Heaven telling him to go there for a reason. After he was given the Angel's Ring from Garterbelt as well as cross paths with Panty and Stocking, he now knows the reason why he was brought to that ghost-infected city. Back on his side of town we spot a blue and yellow airplane flying in the sky above the Station City hotel, the pilot flying the plane was none other than Sonic's tagalong sidekick; Tails. _(Panty & Stocking format.)_

"Boy, I haven't seen Sonic in the last few weeks. I wonder if he's okay?", he said to himself. As he was flying around the city a yellow warning light came on that signaled that the Tornado was running out of fuel. A drop of sweat appeared on Tails' face as he found out what was about to happen next…

"OH NOOOO!"

The plane started losing altitude as Tails tried to keep it high into the air as possible, but to no avail the plane started spinning around in circles. "GAAAH! I'M OUTTA CONTROL SOMEONE HELP!", he yelled as he tried to move the controls around. He was rapidly approaching Daten City before the fuel supply button went from yellow, to red.

That meant he knew he was out of fuel.

"GOING DOOOOOWN~!"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 5:** Station City Values!

It was a rather quiet day in the city as we take our attention to the local milkman. He was riding his bike while on his way to deliver some of the cow made goodness, when he spotted Chuck who was sound asleep on the road. The ugly green dog woke up suddenly from his slumber as he had a frightening look on his face, as the milkman was about to run him over.

The man noticed the dog as his eyes widened and hit the brakes. "HOLY SHHH!", he yelled as he tried to slow down but ended up cracking Chuck's skull. The man flipped over his bike and banged his head against the pavement while all his cartons of milk spilled all over the ground. Chuck saw the mess as he licked it up off the ground, suddenly the milkman heard the sound of a street cleaner and dashed out of the way.

As for Chuck, he ended up getting flattened.

_**~ The church ~**_

"WAAAAAAAHH!" A loud cry was heard all throughout the church as Garterbelt came into the girls' living quarters with a painful look in his eye. Sonic and Panty were eating soup at the time while Stocking was reading an issue of 'Gothic Styles Monthly'.

"What part of I have a damn hangover every fockin' morning don't you get?!", growled the blonde.

"Wait a sec' Panty, he looks like he's in a lotta pain.", said Sonic.

"It's gone, GONE!", wined the afro preacher while flapping his arms.

"What's gone, your period?!", asked the blonde in a groan.

"I wonder what crawled up his butt today…?", murmured Stocking while turning another page in her book.

"Can't ya'll see I'm in physical pain here?! WHERE ARE THE TISSUES?!", roared Garter. He entered into the room with his afro now almost the size of a bedroom, Sonic and Panty backed away quickly while he rambled on.

"HOLY-?! What the hell is happening to your hair here?!", stammered Sonic with a surprised and fearful look on his face.

"Dude! Do you have a fockin' cold?! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!", growled the blonde as some soup made its way to the afro man's face. In which Chuck licked it off afterwards.

"UGH! Now you're just torturing me!", wined Garter as he ripped the dog from his face.

"Well sweetheart if you can't find a tissue just use your tongue, that's what I always do…", Panty said in a sexual tone while licking her lips. Sonic's spine shivered at the thought of her using her tongue to do the work of a tissue…

"I'm so not touching that one…", he muttered to himself.

"Aw just leave me be, ya'll no help at all!", Garter winced as he was holding his afro. Pretty soon it started getting bigger and bigger as his pain started to get worse. "DAMMIT! I'M GONNA BLOW!", he yelled.

"That's not good…", sweat dropped Sonic in worry as he shielded himself.

"MAXIMUM…CLIMAAAAAAX!"

The preacher's afro exploded as the excretions blew a hole through the roof of the living room, a look of ecstasy appeared on his face as his "pain" was completely gone. The excretions went high into the sky before a sudden thunderbolt struck down on Chuck, and fired him to a crisp.

"That was AMAZING!", cheered Garterbelt as some left over excretions dripped from his hair.

"I dunno what that was but I think that's my cue to go.", said Sonic while scratching his head.

"No kiddin', that was awkward as hell.", agreed Panty.

"Awkward as fock.", added Stocking.

"Aw C'MON ya'll three should be a little more understanding!", wined the afro preacher once more. The note that Chuck had in his mouth had rolled out as Garter picked it up, the word read "_**Airplane**_". "Heh, a clue! Looks like someone inserted that while I was…you know…"

"Yeah we get that, now I suppose we better get off and do this thing n' shit.", groaned Panty.

"Right, get off!", shrugged Stocking.

"Man, what a weird morning…", sweat dropped Sonic as he followed the girls off to their next assignment.

"Well you three, I leave this to you! Sonic, Panty, and Stocking are needed!", stated Garter.

_**~ Meanwhile near the outer area of the city ~**_

The Tornado was destroyed as it was now a complete wreck, there was smoke coming off of the wreckage as the fox boy slowly climbed out of it with minor injuries. He managed to make his way towards the ground as he flipped over and fell on his bottom, then laid back with a slight dismal look on his face.

"Sonic…", he muttered as he slowly closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Around that time Sonic rode with the girls in See Through as they heeded Garter's directions of where the assignment was.

"_**(**Bzzkrt**)…Now listen carefully! Your (**Bzzkrt**) mission is to find that (**Bzzkrt**) plane. Once you (**Bzzkrt**) find it figure out if it's a (**Bzzkrt**) ghost or not. I'm counting on you!**_" The transmission faded as Panty banged on the receiver to try and fix it, however doing that just only made it worse…

"I can't understand what you're FOCKIN' SAYING!", she growled as she broke the receiver in anger. While riding in the backseat of the hummer Sonic noticed smoke coming from the outer area of the city. "Panty, over there!", he said as he pointed in the direction where the smoke was.

The blonde drove See Through towards the area known as Outer Daten; or just the outer area of Daten City. As the trio got closer they were able to see a plane that was totaled in a crash. "Bummer…I feel sorry for the guy who had to fly that.", said Panty in a blunt tone.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, I'd say the guy must've tried to land it but had no luck.", shrugged Sonic.

"Well if he's a ghost then he shouldn't be much of a douche, right?", asked Stocking.

"Only one way to find out.", replied the blonde. The trio drove up towards the wreckage of the plane as they parked the hummer just a few feet from it. Sonic and the girls got out the car as they examined what might have happened to the plane, suddenly he saw something on it that looked oh so familiar.

"This plane…", he said, "Something about it looks…familiar."

"Really? What do ya mean?", asked Stocking.

"Not sure…but I think I know the one who flies it.", he replied.

"Is he a friend of yours or somethin'?", asked Panty. Before Sonic could answer he heard a small groan coming from behind the plane, he made his way back there to figure out what it was and was in for a shock. "T-That's?!", he stammered as he recognized the pilot of the plane. The girls came around and saw the boy laying on the ground.

"Um, is he okay?", wondered Stocking as she kneeled down to feel the boy's pulse.

"That's Tails!", replied Sonic while still semi-shocked.

"Tails?", said Panty with a confused look on her face.

"He's a friend of mine that tags along with me whenever I go on adventures. He's kinda like my little brother if ya think about it.", Sonic suddenly smiled as he thought back to the adventures he had. The Goth rolled the fox boy on his side as she noticed his two fluffy tails, she giggled at how cute they looked on him.

"I see why you call him 'Tails', they look so cute on him!", smiled Stocking as she started rubbing them against her face. The fox boy squinted his eyes and made another sound causing the others to jump for a second. Sonic kneeled down to see if his best friend was okay, as Tails slowly started to open his eyes after regaining a small bit of consciousness…

"Unn…w-where…am I…?", he muttered. He looked around slowly as he saw a vision of Sonic in front of him, as well as the two girls that was with him. Tails opened his eyes further when he noticed Sonic before a bright ray of happiness came over the boy. "Sonic!", he shouted as he hugged the blue hedgehog with joy.

"Hey buddy! Glad you're okay.", replied the hedgehog. Panty and Stocking looked at the two and had small smiles on their faces. "Aww, ain't that cute Panty? Two friends reuniting with each other?", asked the Goth.

"I'll say. That's a Kodak moment if I've ever seen one.", the blonde replied.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

The four of them made their way back towards the church as Sonic explains to Tails about his situation. "So after you received that note, you came here to this city to help them?", he asked.

"Uh-huh. And I've been here ever since.", Sonic replied.

"So how did you end up crashing your plane here Tails?", asked Stocking. The fox boy scratched his head as a small drop of sweat began to form on his forehead. "It's kind of a long story…", he replied sheepishly.

"Ugh, I'm thinkin' either you must've forgot the landing gear…or was drunk as Heel.", said Panty with her arms crossed.

"Aw c'mon Panty, Tails is a good pilot. He was just havin' a bad day, we all do sometimes right?", Sonic asked while placing his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess I had a few bugs to iron out before taking off.", he replied. The sound of a toilet was heard as Garterbelt made his way downstairs, he noticed Tails along with Sonic and the girls as a look of question came over his face.

"Hrm? I see ya'll brought a guest with ya.", he said in his usual tone.

"Hey Garter, this is my friend from back home. His name is Tails.", Sonic replied as the fox boy waved at the afro preacher.

"Hey…", he replied before turning his attention to the girls. "So did ya'll complete yo mission and find out what dat airplane business was about?", he suddenly asked them.

"Yeah, Tails was the one flyin' the plane and crashed it.", Panty said bluntly.

"There was a slight malfunction with the controls and I had no choice but to land. The only thing is, I forgot to put in some landing gear…", he elaborated.

"One thing lead to another and we found him next to the wreckage and saved him.", Stocking spoke.

"That's all?", Garter said while raising an eyebrow as the group nodded. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door as Sonic and the others turned around. "Now who could that be…?", he wondered as he made his way to the front door to open it. Outside stood a lad with a green jumpsuit, orange hair, and a proton pack, both Panty and Stocking knew exactly who that was and were not exactly thrilled to see him.

"Ugh, what's he doing here…?!", groaned the blonde as the geek boy made his way towards the front of the chapel. "Hey guys! How's everything goin' and all that?", he asked. Sonic looked at the boy as he pondered something.

"Hmm…wait, you're that guy that ran around with Barbie right?", he asked. The geek boy nodded as Tails noticed him.

"Hey Sonic, who's he? Is he a friend of yours just like Panty and Stocking?", he asked.

"Sorta, he hangs around with me and the girls even though they don't want him to.", Sonic shrugged.

"Huh? But how come they don't want him to?", Tails wondered.

"It's a long story buddy. Let's just say; they think he'll cramp their style…", the blue hedgehog replied.

"So what's brings you by dis way Brief?", asked Garterbelt though he was anxious to see him on the inside.

"Well I heard the news about a plane that crashed not too far from here, and I was wondering if everyone was okay.", he replied with a look of concern.

"Oh, that was my plane. I didn't have any landing gear and I did the best I could not to crash into anything. So far, I failed miserably…", said Tails while looking down at the floor.

"Aw don't blame yourself, it's not your fault.", Sonic said while trying to cheer him up.

"Oh hey Sonic, is he a friend of yours?", Brief asked. Sonic introduces Tails to the boy as he tells him as well as the others what really happened with the plane, suddenly there was a roll of thunder as lightning struck down and fried Chuck who was outside fast asleep at the time. "W-What was that?!", Tails suddenly said in fear.

"It's okay, it's just the sound of another mission that we have to do.", replied Sonic. He was anxious to see what assignment Garter would give him and the girls to do, as the afro preacher came from outside with a small note in his hand. He looked up at it as it read the word, "_**Circus**_". "Angels and Sonic!", he said in his preaching tone, "Another mission has arrived! Now GO!"

_**~ Elsewhere in Station City ~**_

Everything in the city that was only an hour from Daten City was doing rather fine; cars were on their way to and from work, while many of the citizens were out and about doing whatever they want/had to do. Suddenly there was a large rumble as people were panicking and running out of their cars. Suddenly a ghost-like elephant charged his way from the corner of a street as it smashed many cars, while a monkey ghost was riding on top of it.

It was soon followed by a ghost clown riding a motorcycle, as well as three juggling ghost-like performers and a fire breathing ghost woman with a Mohawk. The ghostly ringmaster was following right behind them as he had a microphone in his hand.

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first annual Scream Show Circus! I hope you enjoy it, because it'll be the LAST THING YOU SEE! Muhahahaha!**" The people were terrified beyond belief as they were running for their dear lives, it almost seemed like there was no help in sight until a stray bullet knocked the microphone out of the ringleader's hand.

"Sorry, but your performance is over!", sneered a voice as the ring leader spotted four figures standing in front of the ghost elephant. One was a blonde while the others were a Goth, Hedgehog, and a two tailed fox. The ringleader had an irritated look on his face.

"**Bah! And who the hell are you?!**", he growled in anger. Panty sneered at the ghostly ringmaster while Stocking had her stripped blades, as Sonic's angelic ring was glowing and his aura and halo was visible. Tails looked at him and was in awe at what his 'new power' was able to do.

"So that's the Angel Ring that you were telling me about!", he said as he perked up while Sonic smiled and nodded. The ringleader looked at the group and pointed at the four of them. "**So! The four of you wanna see a show do you?!**", he grinned evilly. He snapped his finger as the ghost elephant came charging towards the group, Sonic and the girls went into action to take it down. The motorcycle ghost clown started closing in on Tails as he stammered to get out of the way.

The clown tried to run the fox over as he used his twin tails to take flight, and dodge the attack. Stocking saw the three jugglers closing in on her position as she waited for the right moment. She swung her blades in a spinning motion as she managed to slash all three of them multiple times, before they all exploded at once. The ghost monkey hopped off the elephant as it jumped on Panty's face.

"Gah! You little focker! GET OFF!", she growled as she tried to pull the monkey off her face. Sonic stepped in and managed to snatch the monkey off, it then got mad and tried to come at him, only to get shot at by Panty as the hole in his head grew before he exploded.

"We ain't done yet!", said the hedgehog in a serious tone. He pointed at the fire breathing ghost that was approaching their direction. "Dammit! How many of these fockers are there?!", growled the blonde as she cocked Backlace at the being. Stocking noticed Tails getting chased by the motorcycle clown as she rushed to his aid, she slashed the tires of the clown in half as he flew off the cycle and landed on the ground.

Before it even had a chance to get up, it was stabbed through the back by the gothic swordswoman as it exploded. "T-Thanks Stocking.", the fox said kindly.

"Don't mention it!", winked the girl as she suddenly turned her attention towards the ghost elephant. The ghostly ringmaster watched the battle as his anger and frustration began to increase; he couldn't believe that his circus was falling apart right in front of his eyes. After Sonic smacked the fire breathing ghost with a Homing Attack, Panty finished it off with a shot from Backlace.

_****BLAM!****_

Stocking was defending Tails as the two were avoiding the elephant while it was stomping around like mad. "_(Dammit! If I could just get a little closer I can finish him off with one strike!)_", she thought as she clenched her teeth. During this time Sonic and Panty turned their attention to the ringmaster.

"Hey dickface! You still wanna pick a fight with us now?", smirked the blonde.

"Y'know, dropping by unannounced isn't the best way to greet people around here.", smiled the hedgehog; though not happy to see him. The ringmaster approached the two while slowly transforming into a more monstrous state; he grew wings from his back as his mouth turned to a beak, then he then grew talons as he suddenly took flight to the sky.

"**The Opening Act is over! Now it's time for the GRAND FINALE!**", he smirked. Back on Stocking and Tails' side of the battle; the two managed to get underneath of the ghost elephant after dodging from its stomping blows. "What the heck are we gonna do now?!", stammered the fox boy. Stocking looked up at the elephant's stomach as a small smirk appeared on her face…

"Get down and cover your head.", she replied.

"W-What would that do?", he asked.

"JUST DO IT!", she shouted. Tails covered his head as the ghost elephant was looking around for the two, her halo shined brightly above her head as Stocking leaped high enough to reach the ghost's stomach. She gritted her teeth as she made a long slash mark from one end of the stomach to the other, the ghost elephant felt the pain as he suddenly began to lose his balance.

The Goth spun her swords around as she jumped into the air again. "REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she yelled as she slashed the ghost's stomach numerous times. Once that happened she landed next to Tails as she covered him, the ghost elephant had lights shining from its body for a few moments before it exploded into a million pieces. After the blast had cleared the Goth got up along with Tails, as he moved his hands away from his head.

"S-Stocking! You did it!", the fox boy shouted with glee. He went up to hug her all the sudden as Stocking wasn't expecting that, because he was cute to her she excepted it and hugged back. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the ring leader flying around while trying to attack Sonic and Panty.

"My sister's in trouble as well as Sonic, c'mon!", she said.

"Right!", replied Tails.

The transformed ringmaster swooped down as he tried to attack Sonic and the blonde, while the two did everything in their power to avoid the attacks. "**Muhahaha! What could the two of you expect to do to me?!**", he laughed. Sonic backed away as he and Panty were right beside each other.

"This guy's more a headache than I thought he'd be!", groaned the hedgehog.

"I know right?! I can't even get a damn shot with his ass flyin' around like that!", growled the blonde. Stocking landed next to the two as Tails appeared right behind her.

"Well we took care of our problem, what's goin' on with yours?", asked the Goth nonchalantly.

"Big Bird here is givin' us a hell of a problem.", answered Panty.

"So how are we gonna beat him guys?", Tails asked in worry.

"Easy lil' buddy, we'll let Panty and Stocking do their thing and take em' down!", smirked Sonic. The girls looked at each other before smirking, as they knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. "You ready Stockin'?", asked the blonde.

"Uh-huh!", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_While the girls did their little stripper pole routine, Sonic covered Tails' eyes in respect because he thought he wasn't ready for that "kind" of excitement._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The transformed angels held their weapons to the incoming ringmaster as he began to swoop down in a charge. "**Your weapons are useless against me! Now DIE YOU WORTHLESS SKANKS!**" As soon as the transformed monster ringmaster got close enough, Panty shot a bullet through his head as a massive hole then appeared. Stocking followed it up with a series of slashes from all areas of its body, as Sonic delivered the final blow with a punishing Homing Attack.

"_**SHOW'S OVER!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The church bell back in Daten City was heard as Panty scooped up two heavens. "UGH! We went through all that shit for two fockin' coins?!", she growled.

"Uh, Panty? Could you be a little more nicer with your vocabulary with Tails around?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head back now. Not like there's anything else to do here.", Stocking suggested. Tails was rather speechless at what he just went through; from Sonic having angelic powers to fighting alongside the Anarchy sisters, the poor fox boy didn't know what to think.

_**~ Meanwhile on a floating island ~**_

Sonic's best friend Knuckles _(Panty & Stocking format) _was sitting at the bottom of the altar on Angel Island, he continues to keep a close eye on the Master Emerald as that is his job. Suddenly a small tick went inside his head; as he thought something bad had just happened in Station City, but was quickly taken care of. He shrugged his shoulders as he went back to protecting the Master Emerald.

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Tails stood outside the city limits as he watched Sonic and the girls, about to drive off back to Daten in See Through. "Wow! So You girls fight uh…ghosts like that every day?", he asked the girls.

"Yeah. It's a real pain sometimes but we only do it so we can go back to Heaven.", replied Panty.

"Thanks for all of your help back there Tails, I hope we meet you again soon.", smiled Stocking causing him to blush a little.

"I'll be back in a few months depending on how long I'm on this mission. So hold down the fort for me okay lil' buddy?", smirked Sonic as he gave Tails a thumbs up.

"You got it Sonic!", replied the fox. See Through along with the Anarchy sisters and Sonic disappeared down the road as Tails waved them goodbye, he felt more confident that he and Knuckles would keep the city safe because Sonic trusts him enough to do so. As the fox boy walked back towards the city he began to ponder something. "If Panty and Stocking are angels from Heaven…then I wonder how they ended up on earth…?"

He then laughed to himself as she shrugged his shoulders, he was just glad he saw Sonic again…and that's all he needed.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	6. Ep 6: Friday Night Fights

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 6:** Friday Night Fights!

It's a usual Monday afternoon in Daten City as the sun was shining in its usual place, while the birds sing their usual songs. Now we take our attention towards the usual home of one blue hedgehog and his angelic companions, where they suddenly face an unusual dilemma…

"MOTHERFOCKER DAAAMMMIIITTT!"

The shrill roar of a gothic princess could be heard all throughout the walls of the church; even through the living room of the Anarchy sisters. Stocking was scampering around the room trying to look for something but couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is it?!", she growled as she pulled open drawers and cabinets looking for the item that she lost. Sonic heard the noise as he entered into the room.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?", he said while scratching his head.

"Y'know, my hangover's tellin' me your too fockin' loud.", groaned Panty while stretched out on the couch with a beer.

"My pudding is gone, AND I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!", Stocking growled. A drop of sweat appeared on the hedgehog's head as he tried to wrap his mind around this scenario.

"Um…do you know what kind of pudding it is?", he asked timidly; as he was afraid she might hit him.

"Well I'm glad you asked…" Stocking trailed off before she took out a catalog page about what she was looking for. "It's a special brand of Heaven's Pudding that has a 500 year waiting list! It's the sweetest thing ever made in Heaven and I GOTTA FIND IT!" The Goth paused for a second as she looked at both Sonic and Panty.

"Uh chika? What's with the cold stare all the sudden?", asked the blonde.

"My God…you ATE IT didn't you?!", growled Stocking as she pointed her finger at her sister.

"W-Wait a sec' Stocking, what would make you think Panty ate your pudding?", stammered the hedgehog.

"It had to be her. Cuz' it was here before I left, and SHE hasn't left the room all damn morning!", the Goth angrily replied.

"Ugh, fine! Yeah I did eat that, but it was sugary as hell. Too damn sweet…", groaned Panty as if she didn't care. Sonic was shocked.

"Now why the heck would you do that? Kinda mean don't cha think?", he said while raising a brow and having a small frown on his face.

"Because she's a whore that doesn't give a DAMN about other people's food! What the crap Panty?! You knew how much I was looking forward to eating that SO WHY DID YOU?!", sneered Stocking.

"Ehh?", shrugged the blonde.

"Don't 'Ehh' me! You always fock up everything DON'T YOU?! YOU DAMN THEIF!" Sonic stepped in between the two girls before any fist fight could break out. "Wait a sec' you two! Isn't there another way to settle this without a bloodbath?", he shrugged.

Stocking faced the wall while having her arms crossed; her sister has pissed her off on several occasions in the past as she has forgiven her, but this time she really crossed the line. "I do not understand how I could ever be related to you…", she said in a low tone.

"Well if it makes ya feel any better you can steal some of my food, we cool?", asked Panty in an oblivious manner. The Goth smacked the Red-Hot chips on the floor as Chuck appeared and went to eat them, only to take off like a rocket ship as his mouth was on fire. "Look bitch I'm trying to be nice here.", the blonde suddenly growled.

"You know I hate spicy food!", Stocking fired back.

"Seriously girl, you keep on eatin' sweet stuff you'll end up with tits growin' outta your back.", smirked Panty.

"Well guess what 'No-tits-at-all', all the weight I gain goes straight to my boobs and I'm okay with that!", the girl replied.

"Ha! I get it. You want your melons to look like the size of dinner plates, that way the guy you're with won't seem like such a pedophile.", snickered the blonde.

"Oh really? You mean like that muscle-head moron you keep on the backburner?", smirked Stocking. Panty suddenly frowned as Sonic's eyes widened as he made an "O" with his mouth. "If you wanna know; I nutted him. I nutted him real hard. By the way, he said I was the BEST. FOCK. EVER. Way better than you'll ever be! Payback's-a-bitch but what can ya do?"

"_(Damn girl…I didn't know you were THAT good…)_", thought Sonic as a blush and a chill went down his spine. Panty's anger exploded as she quickly got up from the floor. "WELL IF YOU WANNA KNOW, HIS FAT ASS WAS ALL JUGGILY! JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID PUDDING AND GIANT SKIN SACKS!", she shouted. The clouds were suddenly gathering outside as it looked like a storm was coming, but nothing could compare to the storm that was brewing inside this room.

"Keep your mouth OFF MY THINGS!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace as her halo appeared.

"LIKEWISE BITCH!", Stocking fired back as she whipped out Stripes 1 and 2 as her halo appeared. The girls both pointed their weapons at each other while Sonic stood in the background wondering if he should intervene at this point. "This is bad…they're gonna kill each other unless I do something!", he said anxiously to himself.

Suddenly the door opened up and in came Brief as well as Garterbelt. "Now don't forget, I'm single and ready for some mingling.", he spoke softly to the boy as he shivered. Sonic was relieved as he turned his head and saw the two standing there…

"Garter! Thank goodness!", he said in relief, "You gotta do something! Panty and Stocking are trying to kill each other!" The afro priest picked a dark n' crispy Chuck as he banged him on the forehead, the note popped out as it read the word "_**Rope**_".

"Angels! We got another mandate! So get yo' lazy asses to the scene immediately!", demanded Garter. A sound of dead silence was heard as no one made a move, not even the angels. "Okaaaay, this is the part where you're supposed to get da fock up!", groaned the afro preacher.

"No way in hell…", growled Stocking.

"Ain't happenin' Garter.", growled Panty.

"Son of a bitch, now what…?!", groaned Garter as he face-palmed. Sonic was starting to get a little impatient with the way the girls were acting. "C'mon you two! You can settle your differences later after we solve this mission!", he said frantically.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT HODDAMN WASTE-A-SPACE WHORE!", the both yelled in unison at one another. They both got angry and yelled at each other again…

"WHO THE FOCK ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?!"

"HEY QUIT COPYING ME!"

"FOCK THIS! I'M SO OVER YOU!"

Finally Stocking had just about enough of Panty as she could take, so she picked up Chuck as she headed out the room. "C'mon Chuck, we can do this on our own without slutzilla around.", she said to him.

"Well fine by me sugar tits! Sides' I'd rather hang out with Sonic or Geek Boy than you any day of the fockin' week!", Panty fired back causing Brief's heart to jump out of his chest. Sonic sweat dropped at what just happened in front of his own eyes, while Garter…well who knows.

"Don't fock with me asshole!", growled the blonde.

"Don't fock with ME asshole!", replied Stocking in the same tone. The room was totally silent as Panty, Sonic, Brief, and Garterbelt watched as the Goth went down the stairs and never came back. The hedgehog fainted as his mind was completely focked beyond what he could even imagine.

"_(What the heck…just happened…?)_"

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Stocking drove See Through downtown while searching for the whereabouts of the next ghost. Still steamed about what happened to her special pudding this morning, the Goth took out her frustrations by flooring the gas.

"I can't believe she'd do some dumb shit like that!", she growled, "I mean who the hell eats something with someone else's name on it?! She doesn't give a damn about anything except filling her cock coosy!" The angry Goth drove a little faster than usual while on her way towards her destined location.

Back on the roof of the church Sonic peered over near the downtown area of the city, as he watched the smoke trail from See Through start to slowly fade away. "Man…she must be really upset by this.", he thought to himself, "Still…she may need some help out there if her sis won't do it."

Meanwhile near the doors of the church Brief and Panty were sitting outside after what happened this morning. "I can't believe she just fockin' drove off with See Through like that…", growled the blonde as she banged her fist on the patio floor.

"Um, P-Panty? Wouldn't it be better if we went out and you know…help her?", Brief suggested. The blonde stayed silent as a sad look appeared on his face as if she didn't care at all what would happen to her dear sister. However unknown to them, Sonic quietly snuck his way downtown to assist the Goth in battle…

_**~ Downtown Daten ~**_

A man was being mugged at gunpoint as the robber was attempting to get some cash from him, only to get rammed by the hood of See Through and fall over. The gothic angel stepped out the car as she took out her cellphone to let Garterbelt know where she was. "Hey Garter, I'm at the scene now.", she spoke.

"_**Good. Now be careful this one's tricky; it uses little girls to lu-**_" Panty cut Garter off as she snatched the phone from him. "Listen hooch! If you apologize now I might come out and save ya from making a giant fool of yourself."

The only response the blonde got from Stocking, was the sound of Chuck eating the phone as he blew his ass out and covered the blonde in his diarrhea. The dial tone was heard as Panty crushed the phone with her bare hands as she stomped it into the floor.

"Fockin' bitch, fockin' bitch, fockin' bitch, fockin' BITCH!", she shouted. Surprisingly neither her, Brief, or Garter for that matter noticed that Sonic was gone.

Back in the area Stocking was looking for anything out of the ordinary, until a little girl stumbled into her as if looking for help. "Whaaah! Someone help me!", she cried as she buried her face on Stocking's gothic sailor suit.

"Wha-Hey! Watch the merchandise will ya?!", stammered the Goth, "Now slowly tell me what's goin' on."

"You gotta help me, there's a wolf trying to attack me and I think he might be evil!", the little girl continued. Stocking wondered if that's what Garter was trying to tell her before Panty cut him off. She assumed that's what it was as she asked the little girl where the wolf was. Both her and the girl went into a dark alleyway as a ghost-like aura was seen.

"This way, he's not too far ahead!", the girl said.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!", smiled Stocking as she followed the poor little girl deeper into the alleyway. "_(I can do this on my own, I don't need that drunken blowjob to help me!...Though I kinda wish Sonic was here as backup just in case…)_"

As the two got further a loud crash was heard as a giant ghost-like wolf smashed through the side wall of a building. "Gaaah! There he is!", screamed the little girl as the wolf laid eyes on both her and Stocking. The Goth's halo appeared as she whipped out both Stripe 1 and 2 as she started down the wolf ghost.

"Alright dick mutt! Your ass belongs to Stocking Anarchy so start saying your damn prayers!", growled the girl. She was raging to go but didn't notice the wolf as well as the little girl, were about to tie her up. They did just that as the girl revealed herself to be another ghost that was in cahoots with the ghost wolf.

"**Well ain't that a bitch! It's one of those damn Panty and Stocking Anarchy sisters! What the hell do you want with us?!**", growled the little ghost.

"Guh? Who's us?!", replied Stocking as the rope was being tightened around her; causing her to blush suddenly.

"**We are the same ghost! We share one mind and one body!**", answered the wolf.

"**Yeah! I lure the men towards the alleyway while he steals their money! It's a perfect scam!**", smirked the little ghost.

"Who the hell still falls for that crap?!", wondered Stocking. Suddenly realization smacked her across the face as she remembered the note that Garter read. "Awww SHIT! THAT'S WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO SAY!" Both the wolf and the little ghost girl started a tug-o-war while Stocking started blushing ever brightly, the sensation that was going through her body was rather pleasurable as she herself was enjoying it. "**Now that we got you right where we want you, it's time for your ass to DIE!**", smirked the wolf.

"That's what you think!", shouted a voice as a spinning blue ball smacked into the ghost wolf; thus losing his grip on the girl. It then spun around and smacked the little girl ghost as well. Both wolf and girl ghost slammed into the ground as the spinning blue ball revealed itself to be the World's Fastest himself. He catches Stocking from falling in midair as he helps the girl to her feet.

"Hey sweetness, you okay?", smiled the speedy blue hedgehog.

"S-Sonic!...You saved me?", Stocking asked in awe.

"I know you and Panty got into a big fight this morning over your lost pudding, but I didn't feel right if I didn't come out and help you. Besides, you're a close friend to me as well as your sister. And I'm one cool dude that never turns his back on his friends.", Sonic winked at the girl. Stocking looked at the hedgehog's eyes and blushed a little brighter than before, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked away from him in bashfulness.

Suddenly the two noticed that the ghost wolf and girl had gotten up as they were now pissed than ever. "**Grrr! We're gonna make you pay for that cheap shot!**", growled the wolf as he spun his rope-like tail around while the little girl ghost turned into some kind of wrecking ball. Sonic's ring started to glow as his blue-white aura and halo appeared.

"When it comes to stuff like this, I don't take kindly to those who pick on my friends. Especially when they're angels!", he smirked as he approached the wolf and girl ghost duo. Stocking watched as Sonic entered the fray against the ghost as she noticed that his halo was brighter than it usually was. Not only that but she also noticed that his aura fanned out slightly wider…

The ghost wolf tried to smack Sonic with the spinning wrecking ball that was the little ghost girl, however the blue angelic fighter deflected her back to him as she smacked against his face. "You're goin' down!", growled Sonic as he jumped into the air and smacked the ghost wolf with numerous Homing Attacks all over his body.

"**DAMMIT! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!**", he hollered as the ghost girl retreated from her wrecking ball form. She took out a cleaver as she threw it at the hedgehog hoping to cut him in half. He deflected it and smacked it against the wall of the alleyway as he charged at her and knee thrusted her in the stomach. "**You little BITCH!**", she growled as she fought back as Sonic evaded her attacks and thrusted his elbow into the ghost's abdomen before launching it skyward with a flipkick.

"Who's the little bitch now?", smirked the hedgehog as the ghost wolf was about to attack Sonic from behind. Before the wolf was able to reach him; or before Stocking could warn Sonic that he was about to be attacked, a stray bullet zoomed across the face of the beast as he noticed that some of his hair was missing.

"Quit your bitchin' Geek Boy! We've got asshole ghosts to kill!", sneered the voice of a certain blonde. She was riding the back of Brief's scooter as she jumped off and landed next to Sonic and Stocking, while he tumbled over Chuck and landed in the dumpster.

"Hey Panty! We never thought you were gonna show so we went ahead without cha!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Bitches! I don't have time for all this motherfockery goin' on!", growled the blonde.

"Feh! Why the hell did you have to show up?! Sonic and I were doing just fine!", Stocking snapped back. The ghost wolf and girl noticed that the girls were back together, their ghostly aura expanded as they were excited to take the battle up a notch.

"**So the sisters have reunited at last, now I can kill you BOTH WHERE YOU STAND!**", he growled. The ghost wolf launched the little ghost girl as she returned to wrecking ball form, only for her to get deflected by the blonde as she smacked her back towards the wolf as he caught her. She glares at Stocking as the two are about to fight once again…

"Will you quit it with all this hissy fit bullshit?!", growled Panty.

"Well if you hadn't eaten my special pudding none of this shit wouldn't have HAPPENED!", fired Stocking.

"HEY! I dare your ass to say that AGAIN!", sneered the blonde.

"THAT AGAIN, WHOROPOLIS!", yelled the Goth. The ghost wolf got irritated while the girls were fighting again while Sonic was trying to break it up, but all this did was make the trio totally defenseless. "**It's impolite to chat while I'm trying to FOCKIN' KILL YOU!**", it growled again. It smashed the ground around them as Sonic jumped high into the air before landing on the other side. Stocking broke away from Panty as she held her swords and went in for the attack.

She tried to make a downward slash at the ghost wolf to finish it right then and there, only to get shot at by her own sister. The Goth tumbled on the floor as there was a burn mark on one of her swords. "What the-?! YOU SHOT AT ME!", Stocking said in shock.

"Oops, I guess I was trying to kill that ghost and you just happened to be in the way…", Panty replied nonchalantly with a small smirk.

"JESUS! You are such a heartless WHORE!", growled the Goth. Sonic glanced back at Panty and Stocking before turning around to the wolf and ghost girl duo, he had an irritated look on his face.

"Dammit you two…", he groaned, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight these guys myself." The hedgehog activated his ring as his aura and halo reappeared again, he dashed towards the ghost duo as he evaded the attacks they launched at him. He then leaped into the air and spun into a ball as the little girl ghost closed in on him, she tried to defend against his Homing Attack but failed as she was sent sky high. Panty took her eyes off Stocking as she aimed Backlace at the ghost girl that was in midair.

"Suck on this!", she smirked as she tried to fire a shot at the midair ghost. However a sword was flung directly at the gun as it was nailed to the wall of a building. Panty was shocked as she looked in Stocking's direction.

"Wow…looks like my weapon slipped huh?", she said in sarcasm as she dusted her hands.

"SLIPPED MY FINE HOT ASS!", hollered the blonde as she grabbed her sister by the shirt, "I TOLD YOU! DON'T FOCK WITH ME!"

"WELL DON'T FOCK WITH ME!", Stocking shot back. Brief somehow found his way out of the dumpster as he tried to break up the fight between the sisters, but ended up getting socked by both of them and falling over. Both Anarchy sisters began scrapping with each other before getting smashed by the fist of the ghost wolf. "**You pathetic fools!**", he growled with a smirk, "**I CANNOT STAND YOU IGNORING US ANYMORE!**"

"**Yeah! So it's time for you to DIE!**", added the ghost girl. She wrapped the rope around the two angels as she tightened the grip around them, Sonic landed on one knee as he looked at the girls with an irritated expression.

"Now you see what your fighting's done?!", he said with a tint of anger.

"Well if Panty hadn't have eaten my Heaven's Branded pudding, we wouldn't be fighting like this!", replied Stocking.

"Well if your ass had just apologized in the first damn place, none of this wouldn't have happened!", growled Panty.

"WHAT?! Don't get mad at me because you're bleeding!", the Goth fired back. The ghost girl pulled the tied up Anarchy sisters and curled them up into a ball; both ghost wolf as well as the girl banged them against the wall several times, slammed them against the pavement, slam dunked them into a basketball hoop before smashing them with their bare hands. Both girls fluttered to the ground like paper bags as the wolf ghost and girl laughed at the so-called Anarchy Sisters.

"**Bha-ha-ha-ha! So much for the ALL MIGHTY Panty and Stocking!**", smirked the ghost.

"**Ha-Ha! Their pussyfooting around has made them TOTAL PUSSIES!**", laughed the girl ghost. While the two of them were boasting over their victory over the sisters, Sonic saw their bodies before him as he went into a state of shock. He dropped to his knees as he looked at the injured bodies of his two new friends…

"Panty…Stocking…" He glanced at the cackling ghost duo before looking back at the girls. He closed his eyes as a look of anger appeared on his face.

"You two have been arguing ever since this battle started. I know Panty was wrong for eating your food Stocking, but still…you two are sisters. Family is very important, and no matter what happens you have to protect them. Plus, you guys are kinda like family to me as well as friends. So now…I'm gonna finish this…and I'm gonna do it with all I got…" The blue hedgehog got up as he turned and faced the ghost wolf and little girl duo as he crossed his arms into an "X", while clenching his fists. The ground started to shake violently as the angelic aura around Sonic started to fan out from his body.

That aura fanned out widely and glowed brighter than before. The blue aura around his halo started to change to a white-yellowish color as the aura around his body was starting to turn gold. The hedgehog glared at the ghost duo as they stopped laughing and saw what was going on.

"**WHAT?! What the hell is going on?!**", stammered the wolf ghost as he looked at Sonic half-scared out of his wits. A sudden flash of light blinded the two as they covered their eyes as the ground started rattling more vigorously. Sonic's eyes were starting to change color from green to a blue-indigo color, as his spines were starting to dance around in the air. His fur changed from blue to a glowing white as glowing angel wings started appearing on his back.

The hedgehog let out a loud battle cry as it was heard all throughout the city. Back at the church Garterbelt was looking at his bible like always, when he noticed the building was swaying back and forth. "What the hell?!", he said in panic like it was the end of the world or something. He made his way outside as he looked down towards the direction where Stocking went and saw a beam of glowing light ascending towards the heavens.

He took out his angelic cellphone as he looked at where Stocking was located, he saw something that made his jaw drop. The angelic pressure from Sonic's ring was past its highest limits, it was also sending shockwaves throughout the city as Garter saw them on his phone after locating him. "I never thought he'd be able to tap into 'that' power in such a short amount of time. That Sonic is truly something…"

Back in the alleyway the glowing light had disappeared as the ghost wolf and girl moved their hands from their eyes. They saw a shimmering energy filled being standing before them…

Angel Sonic!

His wings were as elegant and pure white as snow, his halo was brighter than the sun itself as his fur was glistening white with a tint of silver. His aura was golden-white as his eyes were a neon blue-indigo, but his shoes still stayed the same color of red. He slowly approached the ghost duo with a furious look on his face. "**W-What do you want from us?!**", stammered the ghost as it backed away from the righteous power of the angelic hedgehog that stood before them.

"Justice.", Sonic simply replied. He clapped both hands together as he made a gun-like sign with his hands, he pointed it at the wolf ghost as a look of fear and despair began to hit them.

"**W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?!**", yelled the ghost girl in a panic. The hedgehog said nothing as he closed his eyes…

"_**O pitiful shadow…lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**My the thunderous power from the fingers of this righteous fighter strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

"_**Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

The ghost wolf and girl were terrified that the little girl jumped off the shoulders of the wolf, and tried to stop Sonic in a last ditch effort to save their skins. "**NOOO! I won't LET YOOUU!**", she growled as she went directly for the hedgehog.

"In the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…" Sonic trailed off as he saw the ghost lunge at him in fury. He swung a spinning roundhouse kick and smacked the ghost back while slamming into the wolf ghost himself. He pointed his fingers at the duo as a smirk appeared on his face.

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKERS!"**_

Sonic shot a powerful blast as it pierced through both the wolf ghost as well as the little girl ghost that was with them. Both of them started to feel tingly before they were about to self-destruct.

"_**NOW WE'RE FINISHED!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Both ghost wolf and girl were defeated as their ashes were scattered all over the sky, there wasn't even a single trace of them to be found once Sonic was through with them. The hedgehog stood there with his aura and wings still glowing, his halo was still bright as the sun as he turned towards the girls and kneeled down in front of them. A small smile appeared on his lips as he touched the arms of both girls as a shimmering light began to emit from their bodies.

Their wounds were starting to heal as they slowly opened their eyes, they woke up to a divine sight of which they never seen before. The angelic hedgehog gave the girls a wink and a smile as he helped them both up off the ground.

"Hey…", he said, "How ya feeling…?" Panty was in awe at the sight of Sonic while Stocking was in tears of joy, she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog as did her sister. "We're sorry!", they both sobbed as he hugged them back with all the love in his heart.

"It's okay girls…I'm not mad at you at all.", Sonic said in a calming tone, "Let's go home…" Before he could take even two steps his fur changed back to its normal color as his angel wings and halo faded away, he fainted towards the ground as the girls caught him just in time.

"Sonic!", they both shouted as the blue hedgehog was out of energy and was completely drained. Stocking pressed his head against her boobs in hopes that he'll wake up, he slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at the gothic goddess.

"Are you okay?", she asked in a worried tone, "You fainted on us so quickly…"

"You almost scared the crap outta me man, don't do that!", stammered the blonde Anarchy sister. Suddenly the trio heard footsteps as a large figure was making its way towards them. "I finally found ya'll.", he said, "Is he okay?"

The figure turned out to be Garterbelt as he came to the girls' location after hearing about Sonic's unleash in power. "He's fine Garter, but…what the hell happened to him anyways?", wondered Panty as if she's anxious to know.

"I'll have to explain when we get back to the church…", he said in a serious tone. Sonic looked up at Garter with his eyes half opened for a moment before closing them, the girls carried the poor hedgehog back to the church as the sound of the church bell was heard.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	7. Ep 7: The Running of the Panties

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 7:** The Running of the Panties!

Panty and her sister were in the living room of the church prepping up their weapons for upcoming battles. The blonde got irritated as this was the most BORING job Garter has made her do. After polishing off another Backlace gun she slammed in on the table as she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Arrgh! This is BORING AS HELL! Why the fock do we gotta do this on a day that we could be doin' something ten times more exciting?!", groaned the blonde. Stocking sharpened her swords while wearing some headgear used for welding, once she was finished she slipped it off and answered her sister's question.

"Gee I dunno Panty. Maybe we'll get the axe from the afro queen if these weapons aren't prepped?", she shrugged.

"Oh goodie! What could be more fun than jacking off the hoddamn machinery…?!", the blonde replied in sarcasm.

"Eating a whole chocolate cake in one bite…?", Stocking shrugged as she went back to sharpening her blades. Panty grabbed another pair of her precious panties as they transformed into another Backlace, she then held it down near her pelvis almost like a stiffy as she mocked her little sister. "Ooh! My name is Stocking and I'd rather spend my time jacking off the damn machinery than going out like a real girl would!"

"Normally I'd have my foot up your ass for that but I'm not in the mood today.", the Goth said nonchalantly. In came true blue as he looked like nothing had even happened to him, however the girls as well as Garterbelt know exactly what happened during the ghost wolf fight.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on here?", he asked in his usual tone.

"Garter's makin' us stay in and prep these weapons, which is boring the hell outta me!", groaned Panty.

"Hey Sonic. So what did Garter say to you after you went all divine on those ghosts the other day?", asked Stocking.

"Umm…well…" Sonic trailed off as he tried to think back about what Garter had said to him after he recovered from fainting…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Wait a sec', so my ring had something to do with why I changed like that?", asked Sonic in curiosity._

"_Exactly.", replied Garterbelt. He explains to Sonic that seeing Panty and Stocking seemingly dead before him, awakened the Rage of Righteousness known as "Angel's Fury". He tells him that because of this his angelic ring was able to channel and generate his thoughts and emotions to their fullest potential. Thus releasing a powerful angelic form of him known as Angel Sonic._

_He also explains that although he can't control that power yet, Garter will do all he can to prepare him for a fateful battle that is soon to take hold. Sonic asks the afro preacher about this fated battle, but he replies that even he doesn't know what may take place during that time, and that he should just be ready when that time does arrive…_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"And that's all he told me.", Sonic said as he finished up the story behind his transformation. Panty's angelic phone started to ring as she got a text from the afro priest. She styled up her hair to resemble his afro as she announced her and Stocking's next assignment in his voice.

"Hello Panty n' Stockin', I'm here to interrupt yo lives and tell ya you got another mandate! Check it!" The blonde beauty showed the assignment to Stocking as Sonic took a peek at it as well.

"Lingerie run?", questioned the blue hedgehog.

"It's a marathon where people are running around in their panties or wearing little to almost nothing at all.", the Goth explained.

"In other words it's a butt-ass naked party!", smirked Panty.

"Oh…that figures.", sweat dropped Sonic.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

The high school was covered in people goin' wild n' out, as clothes were scattered everywhere. It was also one of the schools most controversial and most popular party-like activities that the students could participate in. We find our favorite geek of the week getting bullied by some jocks that saw him as a scrimpy side dish. A few minutes later the loud motor of a hummer was heard as Panty, Sonic, and Stocking busted through the gates with See Through.

The girls had on their bras and panties as they were prepared to run in the race themselves, with the exception that Sonic was already naked to begin with. (Because he's a hedgehog.)

"Bitches! I know ya'll ain't startin' the party without us!", smirked the blonde as she and Stocking had their badass shades on. The crowd saw the girls and cheered for them as the girls and guys lined up. Sonic just watched with a slightly disgusted look on his face as Panty slapped the cocks of the guys, while Stocking slapped all the boobs of the girls.

"Heh…and I thought I was a party animal…", he sweat dropped as he made his way into the crowd. Many of the female students waved flirtatiously at Sonic as he pointed at them and gave them a wink, causing them to faint. He even did some high fives with some of the male students before a mysterious man with an afro-shaped hairdo, appeared on top of the stage holding a megaphone.

"_**Blasted damn thing…**_", he grumbled, "_**Ahem!...Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and I welcome you to this First Annual Lingerie Run! I am known as G, but you can call me Master G!**_"

"Who the hell is this guy…?", groaned Panty.

"How should I know?", shrugged Stocking. While Master G was talking more about the race as well as rundown the things kids should and shouldn't do; the blonde was getting more and more irritated with what he was saying. "Dammit, SPIT IT OUT!", she growled as she picked up an unsuspecting Chuck and threw it at the man.

She missed…

"_**Well aren't you the anxious one! Alright, let's get dis bad boy started!**_" Everyone was on the starting line as Panty, Sonic, and Stocking took a knee, as soon as Master G fired the starting pistol after yelling "Ready, Set, GO!", everyone took off running down the track in nothing but panties and boxers.

The blonde was running next to some rather attractive guys as a look of utter happiness came over her face. "So you wanna know the truth of our existence? I give you…YOUR ANSWER!" Panty dove in and out between the cocks of the men that she was running beside as a cheesy grin was etched on her face.

Stocking was eating a banana while being carried like a princess by four other male runners, while Sonic ran at his own pace. He looked ahead and noticed Brief as he was being chased by the gang of jocks that tormented him earlier, a slick smirk appeared on the hedgehog's face as he dashed right in front of the boy…

"Yo!", he greeted him.

"Sonic! Thank goodness.", the geek said in relief as he saw Sonic running beside him. The hedgehog glanced back at the bullies that were trying to close in on Brief, before grabbing his arm and giving him a smirk. "Tighten your undies.", he said with a grin on his face as the carrot topped otaku had a drop of sweat appear on his forehead.

Without a sudden warning Sonic took off with Brief in a blaze of speed as the backdraft blew the bullies back a few yards. Meanwhile in a white surveillance truck, Master G was keeping a close eye on the race as well as Sonic and the girls. "Damn bitches! I ain't expect them to show up here!", he muttered while eating a sandwich and drinking a cold soda.

Suddenly the ghost alarm went off as he checked the cameras and saw the culprit.

Back at the race Panty and Stocking were running side by side as many of the other runners were falling from the sky without their underwear on. Suddenly the girls noticed a whole lot of students running from something while others were being sucked into something, that was taking their undies away.

"Everybody's naked?!", they both said in unison. Out of nowhere came the white surveillance truck with Master G in it as he explained to the girls what was going on. "_**Now look what ya'll fockin' did! While you two were being fat ass hoes, this ghost shows up and steals everybody's draws! Now I know you don't know who I am but…**_" G trailed off as both sisters looked at him funny.

"Ugh! I don't like this guy at all…", muttered Stocking.

"Yeah, me too. Just somethin' about him…", groaned Panty. Both girls ran away from Master G, as he pointed like a certain afro preacher. "_**Now GO my angel hoes! And then bring yo' asses back home!**_"

_**~ Meanwhile a half a block from where the race was ~**_

Sonic and Brief were walking with each other after saving him from the jocks that tried to kill him. "T-Thanks Sonic, you really saved my ass back there.", the boy said in relief.

"Heh-heh, c'mon dude. I never break my own rule here. Besides you needed help and that's what I gave ya!", shrugged the blue hedgehog while smirking. Suddenly the two heard screams as a tall and athletic ghost jumped on top of a car as he scared off many of the people in the race. "Of all places!", growled Sonic as his ring started glowing as his halo and aura appeared.

"**He-he-ha-ha! Well what do you know? There's panties and boxers galore, even more than any department store! And what do I see before me? Some panties that belong to me!**" The ghost noticed the Anarchy sisters as they whipped out their weapons and prepared to take the underwear stealing ghost down. Panty clicked the safety off Backlace as she fired her gun at the ghost with a smirk.

"**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**", fainted the ghost as he held his chest; only to find no bullet wound to be there. "**Well that's odd, I should've died. I wonder what happened?**"

"What the hell?! My gun doesn't work!", wined Panty as she tried to click it as many times as she could but no bullets would come out.

"Serves you right for not prepping your weapons! Well at least mine works!", groaned Stocking as she took Stripe 1 and swung her sword with multiple slashes against the ghost.

"**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**", he cried again; only to find no slash marks on his body. "**Okay, this fake death scene is really annoying! If you're going to kill me then be serious about it!**" Stocking looked at her stripes as the blade was cracked into pieces, never to be used again…

"W-Whaaah! My stripes! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STRIPES!", wined the girl. The ghost approached the two with athletic speed and agility as he snatched Stocking's stockings while Panty was still messing with her gun. "Panty, look out!", shouted the Goth as the ghost was now heading for the blonde. She danced around like she was on fire as the ghost ran circles around her, taking her panties along with the Goth's stockings and eating them.

"**Mmm-Mmmm, delicious!**", he said with a satisfied smile.

"Whaaaah! Those cost a fortune bra!", wined Panty some more.

"**That's really too bad, cause now I feel SOOOO much stronger! Thanks for the lunch ladies, but sadly I have to get going now! PANTIES AWAAAAAY!**" The ghost dashed away as Panty and her sister stood there in utter shock at what just happened. Sonic landed in front of the duo as he looked up at the girls.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, but I heard the news about-" The hedgehog paused in awkward silence as he noticed the bra that was covering Panty's panty line, had lifted itself back to her chest. Sonic looked dead at the blonde's cooch before passing out in a pool of his own noseblood.

"Grr! C'mon Stockin' that dick's not getting away!", growled Panty as she whistled for See Through. Both girls jumped in as they carried the 'out cold' Sonic in the backseat.

"So lemme get this straight; you wanna find the guy who has the biggest hoo-ha so you can kill the ghost and get your panties back?", asked Stocking.

"Damn right sis! But first…" Panty took out a megaphone and asked the boys if they wanted a blowjob, they assumed the position as the blonde scooped up as many of their undies as possible. She tried using every last one of them while chasing after the ghost, but none of them did the job she wanted them to do.

"**My, my, my! Y'know with a name like Panty you'd better rock the lace girl!**", mocked the ghost as it took off in another speed frenzy for more underwear to eat. Back near the high school track Brief was running alone as he was closing in on the 'Home Stretch'.

"Panty, where the hell are you and whatever your sister's name is…?!", muttered the geek. Suddenly he heard rushing footsteps behind him as the ghost was closing in in his position. "**And now it looks like we have another one! Come to me DARLING BOY!**", he said in a sing song voice. Brief tried to pick up the pace and hopefully outrun the ghost but sadly the attempt was in vain.

With Panty running out of undies to use as weapons her only option was to use the ones that Brief was wearing. The ghost ran by Brief and tried to snatch the underwear off of him, however a look of disgust came over the ghost's face when he saw how filthy they were…

"**EHHH?! Look at how dirty they are, what did you do?! Wipe your ass with them?! My God, is that a BANANA PEEL?! I think I might hurl a little…**" The ghost chucked Brief high into the air as Stocking drove closer to him. "Now's are chance Pants, grab his draws and let's finish this!", said the girl.

"Ugh, fine! And don't call me Pants!", muttered the blonde. She hopped on the hood of the hummer as she snatched the draws off of a falling Brief, they sparkled and shined into a weapon of mass destruction. "Helloooo! Now THIS is something I can work with!", smirked Panty as she pointed the shotgun at the ghost.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth and crap…"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty fired a shot from her new shotgun as the bullet went directly through the speedy ghost as it was running away.

"_**GOODBYE FOR REAL CRUEL WORLD!**_"

_****BOOOM!****_

The ghost had disappeared for good as Sonic came to and was out of his shock. The church bell had sounded as four shiny heavens fell from the sky and landed in the palm of the blonde's hand. "Typical…", groaned Panty as she was disappointed for the turnout. Master G appeared as did Brief a few minutes later.

"As a complete stranger I must congratulate you on a job well done. Now…why don't cha get on home.", he muttered.

"Thanks a bunch Panty. You really saved my ass back there…", the boy said with a bit of relief. The blonde looked at the boy and shot two bullets at him as they bounced off. "That didn't make me feel as pimp as I thought it would…", she muttered as her shotgun deflated to a limp noodle.

"Ugh…can someone please tell me what just happened?", the blue hedgehog said while under a slight dizzy spell. Suddenly there were angry voices coming from behind the group as all the runners didn't have their clothes on any more. However the voices were soon silenced as everyone noticed underwear and panties falling from the sky…

"My students, I have a dream!", preached G, "A dream where everyone is free to be them and free to wear whatever they want, even if it's nothing at all. I know sometimes you feel you don't have the best lookin' birthday suit in the bunch, but I have a dream where everyone is confident in the birthday suit that ya'll got on! So enough of this censoristic bullshit! I know you'll feel a lot happier if ya do…I know I will."

And with that speech all the students who were naked at the time were cheering for Master G while chanting his name. Sonic and the girls looked at the display with blank looks on their faces…

"Is this the part where we leave?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Yep. Wanna help block this out?", Panty asked Stocking.

"I would, but I'm wrapped up in a ball of my own mind…", the Goth replied blankly. The trio made their way back to the church without needing to use See Through, as they had no idea what to make of this NOR did they want to.

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic and the girls were watching the news about the race in their living quarters, they saw a report about the police as they were taking some man into custody. That man turned out to be Master G.

"Good. Creepy prick deserves to get shaul-shanked…", muttered Panty.

"I can't put my finger on it but something about him seems…familiar…", pondered Sonic.

"Speakin' of familiar's, anyone seen Garter lately?", asked Stocking.

"Not really.", shrugged Sonic.

"Ain't seen his doucheface all day.", replied the blonde. The camera zoomed in on Master G as he was being put in the back of a squad car, he looked at the camera as he let off a low growl…

"Son of a bitch…"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	8. Ep 8: El Diablos Locos

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 8:** El Diablos Locos (The Crazy Demons)!

It was half past 10 p.m. as Sonic and the Anarchy sisters have just defeated yet another ghost inside the hallways of the high school. So far their kills have only given the angels a less than low pay grade in heavens, as they claimed to have worked really hard to earn their way back to Heaven.

"Ugh! What's a sista' gotta do to get paid around here?!", groaned a rather ticked Stocking as she picked up only two heaven coins from the ghost that she and Panty killed.

"I had no idea your job was this difficult, I dunno how you two do it…", Sonic depanned.

"Well it ain't cuz' we want to, it's cuz' we ain't gotta damn choice.", groaned Panty. The trio walked through the dark hallways of the school trying to look for anymore ghosts that happened to be in the area. Little did they know, there was a small little night crawler moving up and down the ceiling watching them.

"Fock! I thought killin' these bastards would be fun, but now it's boring as hell.", muttered the blonde.

"You're tellin' me. I mean geez! The last few ghosts we killed had a higher payout than this!", added the Goth.

"True. He did give us 16 heaven coins in one shot, so I don't think it's gonna get any better than that.", shrugged the hedgehog. Suddenly the night crawler from before dashed by the trio as it hid in a corner.

"Oh my. What do I spy with my little eye?", smirked Panty.

"A ghost scared shitless on the fly.", answered Stocking with a grin.

"Can we quit this cheesy rhyme before I die?", sweat dropped Sonic. The blonde pointed Backlace at the ghost as it scampered from the corner and went into the Girl's Bathroom. Panty and Stocking followed it inside while Sonic waited outside.

"Your ass is ours!", shouted the girls as they made a grab for the little night crawler ghost. However it disappeared in the toilet as the girls backed away. "Erk! Gross. I'm not stickin' my hand down there.", groaned the blonde.

"Figures you ever said that before.", smirked Stocking.

"Well he ain't worth fightin' if I can't reach em', let's blow dis crap and call it a night.", said the blonde in a bored tone. Suddenly the night crawler appeared again and splashed some toilet water on the angels before laughing.

"**By the way bitches I'm a girl!**", it smirked as the girls were now more pissed than ever…

"OH NO YOU DID-N'T!"

The catfight between the angels and the ghost lasted the whole night, as tables and desks were being turned over and lockers were being destroyed. They wanted that ghost dead and that's all that mattered that that point. Sonic helped out a little bit but there was little that he could do for the angel's sake.

About 7:30 the next morning a tired Sonic, Panty, and Stocking were on their way to first period. However something was different about the students that were on their way to school…

"Ugh, can this get any worse than it already is…?!", muttered the blonde.

"I don't even know at this point. My head's still spinning from that chair that smacked me in the back of my skull…", replied the Goth.

"Um, what's with the single file line routine…?", questioned Sonic as he glanced at the students that were walking to class. Panty and Stocking looked at them too and noticed something was up as well. They were all wearing tan business suits while carrying briefcase lunches.

One of the students approached the trio as they weren't wearing the same attire at the time. "Hey you three, how come you're not in your school uniforms?", he asked.

"You must always come to school with the proper attire. A rule made by the school queens.", another student said.

"But we're the school queens dude!", replied Panty.

"Yeah, you were…", the student replied. Brief was nearby when he spotted the trio as he came in their direction. "Hey guys! So I guess I'm not the only one that noticed huh?", he said in his usual tone.

"Geek Boy. Mind tellin' us what's the deal here?", the blonde said bluntly. Brief sits down with Sonic and the girls as he explains the situation at hand; a duo known as the Demon Sisters have taken over the school's rule policy and made it their own. Because they are also the Mayor's daughters they are allowed to do what they want, and no one can tell them otherwise.

"Wow. So these Demon Sisters are kinda like rule binding citizens, but wanna make life hell for everyone else if they don't follow them right?", Sonic asked while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that about sums it up.", Brief replied.

"W-Wait a sec', what kinda rules and morals are we talking about here?! Like you can't text in class OR even finger bend under the lunch table anymore?! Those kinda rules?!", stammered Panty. The blonde started freaking out at the fact that all the naughty and raunchy stuff she was able to do, she can't do anymore. Sonic and Stocking were scratching their heads while a large red carpet was being rolled out.

It slammed into Brief as he went skyward, while the uniformed students lined up like solders for the army. "Holy crap, they're here!", stammered one of the students.

"The Demon Sisters are coming!", shouted another one.

"It's Scanty!"

"Don't forget Kneesocks!"

"ALL HAIL! TO MISS SCANTY AND MISS KNEESOCKS!"

A black SUV limousine rode up at the schools parking lot as the side door opened up, out stepped two figures with crimson skin while wearing tan female business suits. One had lime green hair that was more jagged than Panty's while the other had light blue hair that was the same length as Stocking's, but tied up in a ponytail.

They were…the Demon sisters.

_**~ "Demon Sisters" theme plays in the background ~**_

"Well…it's nice to see that all of you are taking our rules in account.", praised Scanty.

"Dear sister, something doesn't seem right here. It's as if I'm noticing something that seems out of place.", Kneesocks replied.

"Y'know what? I'm starting to notice that too. But…who could it be?", wondered Scanty. Sonic's angelic ring started flashing like mad as it looked like he was trying to hid it, the demon sisters glanced over in his direction as they spotted the Anarchy sisters.

"Hey! Who the hell are you skanks and what's with these damn rules of yours?!", growled Panty as she demanded an explanation. The demon sisters gasped at what was just said to them.

"Dear sister? What kind of mutiny is this?", Scanty whispered to her sister.

"I don't know, but…do you think they're hoodlums?", Kneesocks replied.

"Hoodlums? Err, what the hell's that?", the blonde said in confusion.

"Ouch! They're trying to say, you're ghetto as hell…", Sonic depanned.

"That's the biggest piece a bullshit I ever heard!", growled Stocking.

"Yeah! We deserve the right to party!", fist bumped the blonde.

"Well YOU don't run the school anymore, WE do. Therefore It sickens us whenever we see chaos and disorder, as people are doing whatever they want WHENEVER they want to!", growled Kneesocks.

"By becoming the queens of the school we can set the matter straight, besides look at us.", smirked Scanty.

"And once we change this school curriculum to where we think it suits us best, there will be a uniform on every student!", Kneesocks continued.

"An 'A' in every class!", Scanty continued.

"Books on every desk!", Kneesocks continued.

"AND RULES IN EVERY CODE OF CONDUCT!", they both shouted in unison. The sisters stopped for a moment when they noticed Panty and Stocking fast asleep from their constant yelling. They began to get irritated as Brief tried to calm them down.

"T-They didn't mean anything by it I swear!", the boy stuttered as Sonic face-palmed.

_**~ Around lunchtime ~**_

"Ain't this a bitch?!", growled Panty, "I mean who the hell do those hookers think they are anyways with their RULES and MORALS…?!"

"Well they ARE the mayor's daughters and they changed pretty much everything, even the school lunches…", replied the carrot topped otaku.

"What kinda hippy shit is this?! There's not even cake here!", muttered Stocking; as the demon sisters removed all sweets from the school's lunch board.

"Man, we're gonna need ketchup or mustard or cum to even stomach dis stuff…", muttered the blonde as she was about to fall asleep again.

"Yeah…definitely in sleepy town…", the Goth replied as both her and Panty fell asleep at the table. Sonic stood by as he had a worried look on his face.

"_(Bummer…I hate to see the girls like this. There's gotta be some way that we can come into an agreement with those…demon sisters…)_" While the blonde started talking in her sleep about vengeance against Scanty and Kneesocks, (speak of the devil…) they suddenly appeared.

"Well, well…if it isn't our favorite toilet angels.", smirked Scanty.

"I see that you have found our special bowl of healthy soup to your liking?", Kneesocks said sarcastically.

"Y'know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away.", Scanty said with a prissy 'I'm-better-than-you' smile.

"So true sister, but I guess these two aren't as in shape as they thought they would be.", added Kneesocks. Both Akumas began to gossip about Panty and Stocking as their rage started to boil up inside them, however they were unaware that Sonic caught wind of this as his rage began to beat them to the punch…

"_(Panty and Stocking my not be perfect angels…but that doesn't give these two the right to prejudge them! I hate backstabbers with a passion, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let them disrespect them in front of my own eyes.)_" Before the Anarchy sisters could even react they sensed a massive amount of angelic aura coming from Sonic, a look of uneasiness came across their faces as the hedgehog looked ready to kill someone.

"Whoa…he looks maaaad…", whispered Panty.

"Garter said it's best to keep a distance when he's like this…thought this is the first I've actually seen it…", replied Stocking. Sonic approached the demon sisters as his angelic aura was strong enough to be visible to them, as his halo appeared over his head. The two suddenly stopped talking as they felt the divine fury coming off the blue hedgehog.

"May I ask the two of you something…?!", he said in a low growl.

"Hmm? And who are you?", asked Scanty dumbfoundedly.

"That's not important right now…", the hedgehog replied, "But what you said about Panty and Stocking is. What gives you two the right to criticize and judge others because of who they are…?!"

"Actually it's quite the opposite you see. Their unruly behavior is the reason why this school is so chaotic.", replied Kneesocks.

"But wait a moment, um…hedgehog thing. Why are you defending those toilet angels anyway might I ask…?", questioned Scanty.

"That's SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TO YOU!", he roared as his aura expanded causing the demon sisters to flinch and back way from the table a bit.

"S-Sister? He's starting to scare me.", stammered Scanty.

"I agree. By the way his aura looks clearly states he's one not to be trifled with…", added Kneesocks. Sonic turned his back while looking at the demon sisters from the corner of his eye. "I'm not the kinda guy to make a threat…but I can't guarantee your safety, should any harm come to those two girls." And just like that he walked back towards the table where Panty and Stocking were, as the demon sisters looked like they have seen a ghost. (A real one.)

A while before the last class of the day Sonic along with Brief and the girls were walking down the hallway, surprisingly they haven't spotted the demon sisters since the incident at lunch. "W-Wow Sonic…I've never seen you like that before, it kinda was a little scary…", stammered Brief.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool like that guys, I just couldn't take them looking down on you like that…", Sonic replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are you kiddin'?! You scared the shit outta them back there! Kudos man!", said Panty with excitement.

"I don't think they'll even fock with us as long as you're here…", smirked Stocking.

"Still, I wonder where they went? I haven't seen them all day.", pondered Brief.

"Who cares! Them bitches will think twice before messin' with us!", smirked the blonde. Little did they know that hiding behind the corner were Scanty and Kneesocks. They had glares on their faces as they felt like they were humiliated beyond imagination…

"That lecherous hedgehog! How dare he humiliate us like that!", growled Scanty.

"Pitiful. He seemed like the type that would follow the rules but clearly he's in league with those toilet angels.", muttered Kneesocks.

"This type of treason shall not go unpunished. Tis time we made them suffer a fate worse than hell itself!", Scanty growled while shaking her fist.

"Wait sister, shouldn't we be more civilized about this?", asked Kneesocks.

"Yes, you're right.", replied Scanty.

"Handling those angels shouldn't be a hassle, but we can't get anywhere near them as long as he's present.", elaborated the younger Akuma.

"Which is more the reason we should strike where he's vulnerable!", roared Scanty.

"Perhaps it's time we go to phase two of our plan, wouldn't you agree dear sister?", asked Kneesocks.

"Of course. If we manage to trap them then that hedgehog will come running, then we can crush him out of our sights and deal with the angels without any distractions!", Scanty grinned evilly.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Panty was fast asleep in her room after screwing another man from the club, bottles of beer and liquor were scattered all over the base of the bed as the blonde was snoring loudly. Suddenly there were two dark shadows that scurried through the floor as they revealed themselves to be the demon sisters. Panty cracked one of her eyes open in sleepiness to figure out if someone was knocking on her bedroom door…

"Stockin'? Is that…you?", she asked in a tired mumble. All of the sudden the blonde beauty was pulled under the floor as the demon sisters had sinister smirks on their faces.

Stocking was asleep in her gothic style bedroom while dreaming about cake and ice cream, suddenly the very same shadows scurried through her bedroom floor as they appeared beside the sleeping gothic beauty. They dragged her into the floor as evil giggles were heard from the demon sisters when doing so.

Sonic of course was downstairs on the couch as he had no idea what just happened…

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

The blue hedgehog was still asleep on the couch snoring away softly while having a great dream, however it was ruined by the sound of Garter's voice.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL?!", he yelled as Sonic was thrown off the couch and landed on the floor. The hedgehog staggered to his feet as he rubbed his head. "Once again; not the wakeup call I was hoping for…", he groaned as he heard the afro priest coming down the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Sonic. "Good, you're still here.", he said as drops of sweat was all over his face. The hedgehog had a look of confusion as he scratched his head.

"Still here? What do ya mean?", he asked.

"I mean you're still here, but da girls ain't! That's what I mean!", stammered Garterbelt while clutching a letter.

"Panty and her sis ain't here? No way! You mean they left on another mission without me?", asked Sonic while raising a brow.

"You wish! I mean they're not here at all! Just look at this letter I got!" Garter handed the note to Sonic as he looked at what it said:

_Dear Sonic, the Hedgehog,_

_We have your two toilet angels here with us! If you ever want to see them again, you'll have to come to the ghost factory underneath the school and face us yourself. We're highly anticipating your arrival._

_~ signed The Demon Sisters_

The fire of rage fumed in Sonic's blood as he had just told the demon sisters to back off of Panty and Stocking. He tore up the note as he dashed out the doors of the church while Garter hollered back.

"Hey WAIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOIN' SONIC?!", he yelled.

"TO KICK SOME DEMON SISTER ASS!", replied the furious blue hedgehog. Sonic sped through Daten City traffic as he found the high school and came to a screeching halt. He ran through the doors of the school as he had noticed that there were no students present, meaning that it was the school's day off.

He walked slowly through the hallways while looking for where the ghost factory was located. It was to no one's surprise that his angelic aura and halo were visible and shimmering brightly. Sonic walked by one of the closed doors of the classroom as a small black ghost-like creature scurried underneath from the door.

"**Hey you!**", it shouted as Sonic turned around quickly, "**Weren't you with those Panty and Stocking hussies?**"

"Lil' small fry? Don't piss me off any more than I already am! If you know something then tell me.", Sonic said in a low growl.

"**Hehehe! Come on! Of course I know something but I don't plan on snitching anytime soon!**", the little creature smirked. Suddenly a flash of light and wind pinned down the little ghost as it was struggling to breathe. "I said not to piss me off didn't I?", smirked Sonic with a tint of anger as he bared his weight on the little ghost's body.

"**Guuh! Ack! O-Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just lemme go, I'll do anything I swear!**", the little ghost begged. Sonic eased up off the ghost as it tried to catch its breath.

"Start talkin'.", demanded Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile in the underground Ghost Factory ~**_

Panty and Stocking were waking up to themselves being trapped in an angel-proof cell; meaning that they can't use their powers. The blonde tried to bang on the cell as hard as she could but it wouldn't open. "What the fock?! How did I end up in this fock hole?!", she growled.

"You're not the only one sis, I can't use my powers either.", said Stocking.

"Ain't this a BITCH?! You mean we're stuck to rot in here?!", the blonde said in panic and frustration.

"Actually, we're only using you as bait…", said a voice. Down the steps came the demon sisters as they both had evil smirks on their faces. The Anarchy sisters had glares of hatred as they realized how they ended up in this situation in the first place. "You BITCHES!", yelled Panty as she banged on her cell some more hoping to get free.

"It's no use you know? Those cells were designed to be angel-proof. Meaning that your little powers won't do you any good.", smirked Scanty.

"You see, we oversee all the ghosts in the city which explains why you're in a ghost factory. We plan on creating a powerful ghost army so that we can conquer the world and destroy whoever opposes us!", ranted Kneesocks.

"Kinda overrated don't cha think?", muttered Stocking.

"Yeah! Who the hell cares about your dumb rules! We deserve freedom and that's what da people want!", growled the blonde.

"Grr…you may be talking but all I hear is flatulence. I think it's time you two receive the treatment you most rightfully deserve!", said Scanty as she pointed at the girls.

"I think it's time you two received the ass whipping that YOU most rightfully deserve!", growled a voice as a sudden crash was heard from the ceiling of the factory. A beam of light landed on the ground before fading as a cloud of dust appeared, shimmering through the dust was a bright halo as the girls and demon sisters looked into the distance and saw a shadowy figure.

Panty and Stocking smirked as they soon realized who the figure was. "Took ya long enough…", they said in unison. Scanty and Kneesocks recognized the figure that landed before them as the dust disappeared to reveal a blue hedgehog with a blue-white aura and shining halo over his head.

"Sister. It's him…", Kneesocks said.

"Perhaps our plan worked too good.", Scanty admitted. Sonic looked the demons dead in the eye as he approached them with the little ghost critter on his shoulder. His angelic aura increasing in power as the fire within him continues to burn.

"I thought I made myself clear about this back there.", he said in a low growl, "But I guess that wasn't part of your…'Rules' was it…?!" Both Scanty and Kneesocks were backed into a corner but they weren't scared, in fact, they saw this as a chance to show him and the angels just what the demon sisters were capable of.

"Sister…I think it's time we showed them our true power wouldn't you say so?", asked Scanty.

"I agree ho heartedly. It's time they realize why the demon sisters are known to be more powerful than angels, tis the way it's always been!", smirked Kneesocks.

_**~ "Scanty and Kneesocks" theme plays in the background ~**_

_Unlike the Anarchy Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks had black lights in their stripper background. They started removing their garments as they recited their incantation…_

"_**O vast lake of fire…burn through thy moon!"**_

"_**Blacken thy Sun, never to rise again!"**_

"_**Heed the call from the depths of Hell, and release your hounds!"**_

"_**Torment thy soul…to ETERNAL DAMNATION!"**_

Scanty summoned up her twin revolvers much like Panty's Backlace gun, while Kneesocks whipped around her twin scythes much like Stocking's swords. Sonic was either surprised or not as he saw that the demon sisters were prepared to fight him.

"**T-That's so cool! You demon sisters rule!**", said the critter ghost as it was jumping up and down. It ran off Sonic's shoulder as it joined up with the demon sisters while taunting the hedgehog; which isn't very smart considering the mood he was in.

"It appears that you've heeded our letter I see. We're so glad you could make it.", smirked Scanty.

"Humiliating us is a price that is going to cost you dearly darling. Tis a rule that we demons must uphold!", added Kneesocks. The little ghost critter was bouncing around mocking the hedgehog before it was slammed into a wall at super high speed, by a flash of angelic light and speed. It exploded on contact as it was impaled by a rather sharp spear-like rock. The demon sisters eyes widened for a moment as the speedy blue hedgehog "teleported" back in front of them.

"So, demon sisters…is there anything else you wanna try?", smirked Sonic while he was doing some stretching. Scanty gritted her teeth while Kneesocks was starting to have second thoughts about avenging their pride and dignity. "_(Sonic…his speed. How does someone of his caliber have that much power…?! It's unnatural…unless…no…no that can't be!)_"

Scanty pointed her revolvers at the hedgehog. "Shall we dance darling?!", she growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that.", smirked the hedgehog. Scanty shot at the speedy blue speedster multiple times while he deflected the bullets with his angelic aura and speed. He closed in on the girl as he was about to launch an uppercut, only to have it blocked by one of Kneesocks's blades.

"Nice try!", smirked the demon as she thought she had stopped the attack. However the look on Sonic's face told her that the joke was on her, as he phased out from where he was and appeared behind her. He smacked her in the back with a heel kick as she slammed against the wall. "Why YOU!", growled Scanty as she threw a punch to the hedgehog only for him to catch it suddenly.

"Too slow!", sneered Sonic as he launched two fingers into her abdomen and blew her backwards with a shockwave. Both Scanty and Kneesocks got up as they went for the hedgehog again. Kneesocks swung her scythes at the hedgehog in criss cross fashion as he dodged every slash, he managed to kick one of the blades out of her hand while using a palm-strike against her stomach; knocking her down again. He turned around and saw Scanty as she used the barrel of her gun to try and knock Sonic out, the hedgehog defended against her strikes as he kicked her away.

"He's stronger than I thought…", growled Kneesocks as she spun her scythe at high speed before pointing it at Sonic. He had an evil smirk on his face as he gave her the 'Bring it on!' gesture before she charged at him and launched a series of slashes.

"You're not gonna hit me y'know!", he said mocking the demon. The hedgehog did a 360 heel spin move before launching a reverse roundhouse kick to Kneesocks' jaw, sending the demon Akuma skyward. Scanty managed to catch her as the two were forced back a few feet…

"Dammit…how the hell is he this powerful?!", growled the demoness.

"Because he's an angel just like them…", Kneesocks said faintly. With his aura and halo still glowing Sonic stood there with his arms crossed while doing one of his trademarked victory poses. (The one from Sonic X whenever they do a preview to an episode.)

"Now I'm gonna ask you again; is there anything else you wanna try?", he smirked as he was now feeling a little cocky. Both Scanty and Kneesocks were gritting their teeth as Panty and Stocking were fist bumping with joy.

"YOU'RE FOCKIN' AWESOME SONIC!", cheered Panty.

"Who'd a thunk you'd be this strong in such a quick time!", smiled Stocking. The blue hedgehog turned to the girls and smiled as he gave them a wink. "Thanks you two, now to get you outta those cages…"

The hedgehog jumped into the air and spun into a blue buzzsaw, as he cut through the angel-proof bars of the cages and the girls jumped out. They landed on the ground as they looked at the demon sisters with smirks on their faces. "Hey Stockin'? You know what I'm in the mode for now?", asked the blonde beauty.

"What's that Panty?", she replied.

"I'm ready to kick some serious demon ass. Are you?", asked Panty.

"Uh-huh!", replied the Goth.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The angels were back and in force as Panty and Stocking had their weapons ready for battle, with Sonic alongside them the demon sisters clearly were at a 3-vs-2 disadvantage. In a final desperate attempt to rid themselves of the trio, Scanty slammed the emergency release button on the wall as all the ghosts that were contained; were now released.

"Consider yourselves the victors of this round! But there's no chance of you making it out of here alive!", smirked Scanty.

"So while you three will be fighting till the death, we're on our way to an important meeting.", added Kneesocks. They whistled for their ride as it crashed through the wall of the factory, they jumped inside their SUV limo as the creature (who is known as Fastener) drove away through the hole in the wall.

"PUSSIES!", yelled Panty as the ghosts that were in the giant factory container started approaching her and the trio. Sonic stood in a fighting pose as he boosted his aura and halo. "Heh-heh, now I can take out some more of my pre-based aggression!", he smirked as he went directly for one of the ghosts and smashed through it with a Spin-Dash.

"That's the motherfockin' spirit!", grinned Panty as she cocked Backlace while Stocking passed her panties onto her sister. She formed another gun as she combined them both together to make a machine gun. The blonde blasted off many of the uncontained ghosts as she could, while Stocking slashed down just as many. Sonic ran circles around some of the ghosts as he smacked and smashed many of them with his Homing Attack. He then spin kicked the last one before following up with a Homing Smash Attack; which was a stronger version of the Homing Attack.

By the time the trio finished the total ghosts that were defeated or dead were over 200. They were rather exhausted as Sonic wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he powered down and returned to normal. Panty saw the source of the ghosts as she noticed a ruby red stone inside a mechanism, she pointed Backlace at the stone and shot it.

The stone was destroyed as Sonic grasped the girls' and escaped while the factory was going through a meltdown destruction. After five minutes later the factory exploded along with the school, but Sonic and the Anarchy sisters made it out in good timing. After the smoke cleared and the dust settled, what remained of Daten City High School, was nothing but the school's flag and the burned rubble that used to be the ghost factory.

"Wow…never thought that factory would actually explode like that.", said Sonic.

"True. Still, I think we did pretty good don't cha think?", smirked Panty.

"Yeah! I mean who doesn't wanna see their school explode…?", added Stocking. The trio watched as the flames died down and the ashes were starting to fade, they had defeated the demon sisters for the moment…but deep down they knew that this wouldn't be their last appearance…

_**~ Elsewhere in a building known as Section H ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were bowing before the mayor of the city; who happened to be their own father, after they failed to fulfill their assignment. He sat in his chair while facing the wall as he was disappointed in their failure to complete their task.

"Tsk, tsk…quite a shame this is. Scanty and Kneesocks you have failed me…", he said in a sinister tone.

"We're very sorry Mr. Mayor! Please have mercy on us!", begged Scanty.

"Our plan almost succeeded, but that hedgehog…Sonic…had ruined it!", added Kneesocks.

"Heh…I'm willing to forgive you this time…though I'm not sure if I should let this failure go unpunished…", said the mayor.

"P-Please! Don't send us back there! I promise we won't mess up next time!", begged Scanty. However the mayor didn't see it that way as he opened up the trap doors beneath their feet as they fell in. It is not worth mentioning what the demon sisters fell in, but the sounds of their screams states that it's something pretty foul. The mayor leaned back in his chair as he pondered about what Kneesocks had said…

"So his name is Sonic the Hedgehog…hmm…perhaps that idiot Garterbelt found another angel to annoy me. Or maybe…could he be the destined one that I'm supposed to fight?" The mayor turned his chair to the side as he pondered on the thought some more, but shock it off has he was prepared to begin his next plan.

"**Meh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	9. Ep 9: Sonic of the Dead

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 9:** Sonic…of the Dead!

_**~ Ripton City: Population 666 ~**_

In this dark and eerie city known as Ripton, many speculations and rumors regarding a negative omen have been mentioned here. As we venture into this post-apocalyptic city, we find the speedy blue angelic-powered hedgehog running at high speed before slipping through an opening through an old abandoned building.

Meanwhile inside the building Panty and Stocking were hammering and boarding up the entrances and exits as if they were trying to keep something out. "Damn girl can you go any faster?!", groaned the Goth as she was picking up another piece of wood.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know this place was haunted?! We only came here because of this honorary cop party we heard about!", replied the blonde.

"Haunted is an understatement. Our weapons didn't do a thing to those flesh-eatin' bastards!", groaned Stocking.

"Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be the legendary Panty and Stocking Anarchy?!", growled a man who was with a small group of people who attended the party.

"We're expecting you to save us!", added a woman.

"In case you haven't noticed; I got bit on the way here! So don't get mad if I start chompin' on somebody pretty soon!", growled another woman with bandages on her right arm.

"Hey! Don't get mad at us just cuz' we didn't know about this shit at the get go!", growled Panty as her sister was trying to hold her back.

"What's taking Sonic so long…? He should've been here by now!", muttered Stocking. A few minutes later the blue hedgehog slipped through one of the boards on the side of the wall as he fell to the floor. A little girl as well as a few other people came to help him up. "Hey, you're that Sonic guy right?", asked a guy that was helping up the hedgehog.

"Yeah, thanks.", he replied.

"Hey blue! How bad is it out there…?", asked Panty as she was nailing another board to the door. A drop of sweat appeared on Sonic's forehead.

"Let's just say…we're gonna be here all night.", he replied. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came Garterbelt while he was wiping his hands. "Good timin' Sonic, now I can tell ya'll what's really goin' on.", he said in his usual tone.

"Other than the fact that it's a rotting orgy out there?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Where the hell did those zombies come from anyway?!", groaned the Goth.

"Apparently these are known as zombie ghosts that act just like real zombies. These double undead aren't affected by angelic weapons so they won't be any good against them. However their only weak spot is…" Garter trailed off as a sudden cramp came over his stomach, he rushed back to the bathroom to drop another load.

"Well if monster movies have taught me anything, the surefire way to kill a zombie is by destroying it's brain.", stated Sonic.

"For our sake blue one I hope you're right.", said one of the other women.

"No worries guys. Our back may be up against the wall and it may look like we ain't gonna make it, but I don't plan to stop running anytime soon! You gotta live life to the fullest even if it means you gotta fight to save it! So who's with me?" The people looked at one another as if they were unsure if they wanted to live or not, that is until one woman stepped forward.

"I'm with you.", she said with a determined spirit.

"So am I.", said a man as he stepped forward.

"I don't plan on lettin' my ass rot here, so I'm gonna fight too!", said another man who was muscular built. All the people from the party were in agreement with what Sonic had just said, however a few minutes later some of the wood started breaking as pale blue hands started coming through the wall. Loud grunts and groans were heard as the people huddled up on one another in fear.

"What the hell are ya'll scared for?! We're honorary cops dammit!", growled Panty. The bathroom door opened up again as Garterbelt came out to finish what he was talking about.

"Sorry about that.", he said, "But as I was saying; the only way to kill them is to destroy their brain so they can't move again."

"Sonic just SAID that! And besides if that's how to kill em', wouldn't it make them just like any regular zombie?", shrugged Stocking.

"Wait a second guys I have an idea.", said a voice that belonged to a security guard while holding his inmates, "I read a story that zombies hate fire, so if we set this old chair I found on fire we can get outta here and go to the next town over for help!"

"Now there's an idea!", smirked Sonic.

"But how does he know that'll even work?", asked another man in his early 20's.

"You'll never know if something works if ya don't try. Go for it dude!", said Sonic while giving the guard a thumbs up. The guard replied with a salute as he took a torch and lit the chair on fire, then he kicked down a door that lead to the basement. He pushed the flaming chair down the steps as it rolled halfway before tipping over, as numerous pairs of red eyes appeared…

"C'mon dude…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Nice one dick! Now ya really screwed us over!", growled the man in his 20's. The red eyes turned out to be zombie ghosts as they came up the stairs in numbers. Many of the survivors tried escaping as the army of undead were rapidly filling the room. One man tried grabbing his girlfriend away from a flesh eater, only to find her turned into one already.

"Let's get the hell outta here!", yelled Sonic as he clapped his hands together while standing with his legs apart. His Angel's Ring started glowing as his blue-white aura and halo appeared. He spun into a ball and smashed through a boarded up window of the building as he landed on the ground outside. As soon as he looked up he saw more undead…

"Heads up bra!", said Panty as she found a small propane tank and threw it outside. Sonic dashed out of the way as an undead woman caught it.

"So I guess it's 'Panty Time' right?", smirked Stocking.

"Damn right it is.", smirked the blonde as she whipped out Backlace and shot the tank. It exploded as the blast took out a large crowd of undead, as the remaining survivors (including the girls and Garter themselves) rushed out the building to find another safe place.

"There's a weapon store not far ahead!", said the guard.

"For those of ya'll who ain't walking fleshbags follow me!", demanded Panty. The others followed the blonde to a building that was vacant as they all dashed in before any undead can get to them.

Too bad it was a Sex Shop…

"DAMMIT PANTY! This is a SEX SHOP!", growled Stocking.

"Sorry…old habit.", giggled the blonde as she was looking at some cartoon dildos.

"JACKASS! The ONE time we needed you to get us outta this hell hole and you pull THIS?! Are you really that dumb and stupid?!", sneered the Goth.

"Look bitch you're in the same boat as me so don't give that lecturing crap!", the blonde fired back. While Panty and her sister were arguing with each other, Sonic turned his attention towards the counter of the store. He approached it as he noticed something silver sticking outside of it.

He touched the counter as it was attached to a drawer, he pulled the drawer open as he found a machine gun and gun magazines (not paper ones but ones where you load the bullets in) beside it. The hedgehog let of a smirky grin as he turned to Garterbelt and the other survivors.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!", he said in excitement. The girls stopped fighting as they turned their attention to the machine gun that Sonic found in the drawer of the counter.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!", smirked Garter as Sonic gave him the gun. The hedgehog then told everyone to search the place and find anything you could use as a weapon; one woman found a red whip and an eye patch that she could use to fight, while a man found a small axe that was attached to a fire extinguisher against the wall. Stocking couldn't use her swords so she had to use dildo ones instead, while Panty found a motorized dildo she could use.

"Alright! So who's ready to kick some zombie ass?!", smirked the blonde as the people shouted in agreement that they were ready. She jumped off the table from the counter as she went to open the front door, only to have a bunch of undead staring back at her.

She slammed the door and gaged. "Ugh! They're too damn disgusting.", she groaned.

"What?! You can't chicken out already! You're the one who brought us here in the first place!", growled Stocking.

"Maybe if we use some kinda decoy to draw their attention, we can blast our way outta this town and look for some help.", Sonic suggested.

"Then…I'll be the one to do it.", said one guy. He had a zombie head chomping in his skull at the time, meaning that he only had a few more minutes of life left before he'd switch over. His wife came to him (the woman with the whip) as she was unsure if this was the right choice.

"But babe, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I don't wanna lose you.", she spoke in a worried tone.

"Honey I know you're scared, but I'm doing what's best for the both of us. Even if it means sacrificing my life just to make sure…you continue living yours.", the man said in a soft tone. A small tear went down Sonic's face but didn't show it.

"_(Wow…if that's not love, then I dunno what is…)_", he thought.

"I get it now! Someone that's about to become a zombie would make the perfect decoy!", Stocking perked up in determination.

"Well what the hell you waitin' on dude, get us the fock outta here!", smirked Panty.

"Very well…", he said while closing his eyes. The man took a deep breath as he kicked down the door like a swat team member; as a certain song was cued in the background for a situation such as this…

The undead started closing in on the man with a zombie skull on his head, he ran at the horde as he threw a punch at one of them while the other undead made a grab for him. About two minutes later the man was slowly changing over while saying the words "I love my wife…I love my wife…"

He switched over completely as he said the words in a loud roar. "Eh…well so much for that plan.", groaned Panty.

"Ha! That's all we needed for him, now let's get dis party started!", smirked Garterbelt.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

"_**Ya'll goin' make me go all out! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

As the afro preacher unloaded a barrage of bullets while taking out as many undead as possible, we take our attention on top of a hill where we find a certain red skinned pair watching the action from a distance.

"Sister! Are you seeing how beautiful and exciting this is?", smirked Scanty as she was looking out a pair of binoculars.

"Yes. That zombie elixir we got from the Hell's Brand Catalog was perfect for taking out those meddlesome angels!", Kneesocks replied while having a glass of champagne.

"I find it futile for Sonic to even try and interfere with this plan! No matter how strong he is he'll never be able to take out an army of undead by himself.", grinned the older demon sister.

"Sister, try not to get too excited.", Kneesocks said with a small sweat drop while smiling.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Although Sonic could use his angelic ring, Garter told him that it wouldn't do him any good against the zombie ghosts. Using his old school abilities he was able to smash several undead with his Homing Attack. The security guard stood by Garter while he was still firing bullets at more undead.

"Mr. Preacher! There's too many of em', we're not gonna make it!", he fretted.

"Meh-heh-heh, don't get yo' balls in a knot we got dis right here! C'mon ya flesh eatin' pussies! Garter's about to give you a big ass dose of heavenly love!", smirked the afro priest. Panty bulldozed a few more zombie ghosts that were blocking her path with her sister, as Sonic finished smashing another 10 or 20 undead or so.

"How are you guys holding up?", he asked the girls.

"We're alright. But I still wanna know where the hell these guys came from anyways…?", Panty replied. Sonic looked up from where he and the girls were and spotted a hilltop, a closer look revealed it to be to red figures jumping around at the destruction that was taking fold. The hedgehog used a small bit of his angelic power from the ring to get a better view of the figures jumping around. He balled his fist in anger as he recognized their faces…

"Panty! Stocking! You guys see if you can find See Through and save Garter and the others.", he told them.

"Wait, but if we do that then where the hell are you goin'?", asked Panty in confusion.

"Let's just say, I found the source of our zombie problem and I'm going to fix it. Whatever you two do, stay alive as long as you can!" The hedgehog's halo appeared over his head as he suddenly teleported in front of the girl's eyes, they were surprised for a moment until the heard the groaning of more undead. The woman with the whip was whipping more zombies as she could, until she saw something on the ground.

"Oh? What's this now?", she said. However a zombie ghost bit her on the neck as she changed into the undead, only to have her head blasted off by Garterbelt.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me act a fool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Back at the hilltop Scanty and Kneesocks were still watching the show that they put on. The older Akuma was still jumping for joy because they thought their plan was actually working.

"Do you see it dear sister? We're winning!", she said while jumping around happily.

"Scanty, you're getting over excited again.", replied her younger sister. Suddenly her expression changed as she sensed a massive angelic power rapidly approaching them at high speed. The speedy blue hedgehog teleported right in front of them as Scanty had no clue he was there.

"Ah-ha-ha! We're finally winning! After 200 years of war with those angels we're finally winning!", the lime haired demoness shouted with glee.

"Is that a fact?", said Sonic with a sneer. The happy-go-lucky demoness stopped dead in her tracks as she looked directly at the blue hedgehog standing before her and her sister.

"He's here…", Kneesocks replied in a depressed tone.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Panty and Stocking managed to make it through another horde of zombie ghosts and found See Through. They both jumped into the car as they let out a sigh of great relief.

"Damn…these bastards don't quit do they…?", groaned the blonde.

"I dunno anymore. All I wanna know is where the hell Sonic disappeared to…?", replied the Goth.

"Hey do you think if we hit the gas fast enough we could just run these focker's over?", asked Panty.

"Totally…", Stocking replied. Suddenly they heard a small sound coming from the back seat of the hummer, as Chuck was scurrying around back there.

"Oh hey Chuck, so I guess you made it too eh?", smirked the blonde. The little green dog turned around as he heard the girls, however…

"Motherfocker…"

_**~ Back at the hilltop ~**_

The demon sisters had their weapons ready as Scanty had her revolvers, and Kneesocks her scythes. "I suppose you're here to pick up where we left off, hm?!", growled the older demon sister.

"I thought you two would've learned from last time, but I guess I was wrong huh?", smirked Sonic as he let his angelic aura expand.

"Don't think that we'll let you have the jump on us twice blue hedgehog!", growled Kneesocks.

"We demon sisters are stronger than you think, don't underestimate us!", added Scanty. Sonic stood in his fighting pose as his halo and aura were active, however he soon started hearing faint groans coming from behind him. He as well as the demon sisters turned around to find an army of undead approaching them, Sonic turned back to Scanty and Kneesocks with a smirk.

"You know what they say…what goes around comes around.", he chuckled. He gave the demon sisters the "peace" sign as well as an evil grin before teleporting out of their sights. Scanty and Kneesocks had worried looks on their faces, as their plan came back to bite them on the ass…literally.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Garterbelt was still shooting and killing more and more undead, as there didn't seem like there was an end to them. The security guard that was with him ended up turning which is why the afro preacher shot him a few moments ago.

"C'mon! Is that all ya'll got?!", smirked Garter as he kept firing away. Suddenly Sonic appeared behind him as the afro preacher turned his gun on him.

"Whoa! Don't shoot! It's only me!", stammered the hedgehog as he waved his arms around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway where the hell dem' hoes at?! These zombie bitches is startin' to get annoying!", groaned Garterbelt.

"I told them to go look for See Through so we can get outta here. You mean they haven't gotten back yet?", questioned Sonic. Before the preacher could answer, both he and Sonic's eyes widened as they spotted more undead approaching them, as well as a zombified Panty and Stocking. A depanned look came on the hedgehog's face as he thought he told the girls to stay alive as long as they could. "I see…so the heroes of heaven are walkin' corpses too huh…?!", smirked Garterbelt.

"**Heh-heh, sorry preacher douchebag but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later…**", smirked the undead blonde.

"**Hey Panty, you think we'll ever change back? You know, like if we find an antidote or something like in the movies?**", asked the undead Goth.

"**The hell if I know, but I know I'm hungry as hell.**", groaned the zombified blonde.

"**Me too! I wanna eat some meat!**", Stocking perked up.

"**Those two look good, wanna share em'?**", smirked Panty.

"**Sure, why not!**", the undead Goth happily replied. Sonic backed away with a depanned look on his face as he and Garter are the only two non-zombies left. The afro preacher pulled out another machine gun he had stashed in his afro and pointed it at the undead Anarchy sisters.

"Garter! What are you doing?!", stammered Sonic.

"They're undead Sonic. And just like da rest of em'…they gotta die!", smirked the afro preacher. Sonic had a worried look on his face as he saw his two newest friends; now walking corpses hungry for flesh. He closed his eyes as his angelic ring started to glow.

"**Soooonic! What body part should I eat off of you?**", grinned the zombified Stocking. The hedgehog smirked as his halo and blue-white aura appeared.

"The only body part you're gonna eat is the one goin' up your ASS!" Garter and Sonic threw everything they got at the zombie horde as well as Panty and Stocking, he knew if he was going to die…he was gonna go out like a boss!

"_**Ya'll goin' make me act a fool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my cool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	10. Ep 10: High Rollers Club

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 10:** High Rollers Club!

It was just another day at the church were we find Sonic and our favorite angelic assassins sitting before the almighty afro preacher; Garterbelt. However the almighty afro preacher is a little angry this particular day in time…

"WHAT THE HELL?! Tell me you two are NOT responsible for this!", he growled as he took out a piece of paper. It stated the amount of property damage the Anarchy sisters have caused in over the last two weeks, that bill was well within the seven figure range. Not only that but Garter also looked at the cost he has to pay to "babysit" them.

"$25,000 for a boob enhancer?! $8,000 for a doll that's not a sex doll?!" The afro preacher rambled on as Panty and Stocking were doing everything to tune him out, until he looked at his grocery bill.

"$500,000 in food?! WHO THE FOCK ORDERS DAT MUCH FOOD?! YA'LL BITCHES ARE EATIN' ME OUTTA HOUSE N' HOME!", he roared. Finally Panty decided to say something.

"Dude! You are being a total pussy over this, just calm down will ya? We can make that money back no prob.", the blonde shrugged.

"Besides if ya want the money that badly, we'll pay for it in heavens.", Stocking added.

"I ain't talkin' about heaven coins, I mean REAL money! And whenever you bitches take out da motherfockin' city each time you get a hoddamn mission, I gotta pay outta my pocket with some earthly CASH!", growled Garter.

"_(Damn, and I thought Shadow was always mad…)_", sweat dropped Sonic while leaning against the wall.

"For realz Garter! If you're that bent outta shape about our spending, we'll earn the money back by getting some jobs. Both me and Panty.", groaned the Goth.

"So how much we owe ya anyways…?", asked the blonde.

"THREE MILLION DOLLARS! And how the hell are ya'll two gonna make that back?!", Garter asked in a furious tone. That's when Sonic stood up to answer that question.

"Three million huh? That's a little steep but getting some part-time jobs might make up for it.", he replied.

"Sonic's right, we'll find some work and pay you your cash. Sound fair?", asked Panty.

"You mean you two are gonna earn money?!", Garter replied as the girls and Sonic nodded. The afro preacher stood at the pulpit for a moment, then started laughing his ass off. "Whahahahaha! Like who da hell gonna hire ya'll?! You bitches don't even have a single skill between ya'll!"

"Now wait a damn minute! Weren't you the one who said that you wanted us to pay you back?! What was it, three million dollars we owe?!", growled Stocking.

"Hell! Just give us three days!", added Panty.

"Three days?! What are you Donald Trump?!", stammered the hedgehog. Garter was leaning backwards as he almost fell to the floor crying tears of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Ya'll serious about this?! I mean it's just funny that you two of all people would even try to earn money, just the thought of dat kills me when there ain't nothin' but farts on yo' resumes, holy shit!" After a few minutes of side splitting fun the afro preacher made a bet with the girls and Sonic…

"Very well!", he said, "I'm gonna give ya'll three days to make da money, and if you can't do it you gotta swear on the bible you'll never overspend money again. And you KNOW what happens if you break that vow!"

"Fine! And if we win you focker, you're not allowed to say SHIT about our spending habits again!", growled Panty.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!", smirked Stocking.

"I hope you two know what you're in for…", sweat dropped Sonic.

_**~ Daten City Park ~**_

Sonic and the girls were coming up with ways on how to make $3 Million in 72 hours or less, so far they don't even know where to start. "How the hell are we gonna make this dough in three damn days…?!", groaned the blonde.

"I dunno. I was thinking that we just take it from someone that already has it ya know?", shrugged Stocking.

"This is damn near impossible for us to do. There's no way we'll be able to collect that much money in three days unless you hold up a few banks. And this hedgehog's not trying to go to prison…", said Sonic with a small drop of sweat on his forehead. Suddenly Brief appeared from behind the trees as he found the trio sitting on the park bench.

"Hey you guys! I might have a solution.", he said in a hopeful tone. He pulls out the Daten City newspaper as he hands it to Sonic and the girls, the words "Job Listings" just happened to be circled. Pretty soon the girls found the job that they wanted to do.

"Nice goin' ginger crust!", smirked Panty, "We can do this shit with our eyes closed!"

Their first job was at a restaurant that required you to learn how to skate. Sonic and Stocking were doing a rather excellent job on their position while Panty saw them go by with ease. "_(Heh…if they can do it, so can I!)_", she thought. So she tried skating to the tables just as good as Sonic and Stocking, she did a 360 spin and crashed into everything while breaking many things. Their boss found out and was rather furious about it…

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Their next job involved the girls and Sonic to be crossing guards to help people cross the street. They were doing a rather fine job at this until one of the drivers saw Panty bend over as they crashed their car. Which caused a chain reaction as many other cars piled on top of the one that crashed, thus making a massive pile of scrapped vehicles.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Their third job was washing some cars at the Daten City Car Wash. As like their last two jobs Sonic and the girls were doing wonderful, until Panty got an idea on how to make their customer's car… "special". After spray painting the _Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt _logo as well as shakin' what their mama gave them to "_**Shake it like a Salt Shaka**_", the trio was once again in hot water from their boss…

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

_**~ A few more jobs later ~**_

Sonic and the sisters were now working as "Bunny Hop" girls at a small little bar called the Bunny Ranch, so far there's only less than 24 hours left in their best to make $3 Million and they've been fired from just about every single job they applied for.

"Ugh! Work can kiss my ass, ain't there a better way to make this cash?!", groaned Panty as she was wearing a red velvet skimpy bunny outfit.

"Well we tried to get some money, but we've been fired from just about every job we had.", Stocking said.

"I tried to tell you two before, but there's no way we'll have that money in three days.", Sonic depanned.

"Speaking of money, how much did you guys say you needed to make?", asked Brief. (Who was with them at the time.)

"We need $3 Million in three days, if we don't get it by then Garter will be all on our ass about it.", muttered the Goth.

"Wait a sec' you need three million dollars in THREE DAYS?!", stammered Brief.

"That's what I said when they decided to take on this bet…", shrugged Sonic.

"Hey nerd bomb! You're good with math, how much have we made so far?", asked Panty.

"Well judging by how much your paychecks are worth here, as well as adding up how many you'll need to payback Garter within the time of three days…" The geek trailed off as a depanned look came on his face. "…There is no way in hell you'd be able to make that money back in three days. Not unless you averaged about $1 Million a day, and that's damn near impossible. BEYOND impossible."

Sonic and the girls were about to lose hope as this was almost starting to become an impossible task, however a man with two other girls beside him announced that he made $3 Million in one night. "C'mon Stockin'! He's our ticket outta here!", smirked Panty as she and Stocking rushed over to the man while removing the two previous girls that were beside him.

"So Daddy, how much money did you said you made in one night?", asked Stocking in a charming tone.

"Heh-heh, well about three million lil' bunny girl. I'll even let you stroke it if you're nice.", smiled the man. He flashed the girls the money as they both had dollar signs in their eyes.

"Wow! That's a lotta moolah! Where'd chu get it might I ask?", smiled Panty in excitement.

"Oh the money? Well I won it at the new Hellton Casino across the street from here. They give out massive payouts if you're really good!", replied the man. Suddenly both the girls got an idea as they ditched their outfits for more stylish dresses; Panty with a stylish white one with accessories, while Stocking had a gothic black one with accessories.

"Wait a sec', you girls aren't actually serious about going to the casino to win back the money are you?!", stammered Brief as he was opposed to the idea. (Not that they'd listen to him anyway.)

"Fock yeah! We're gonna win big at that bad boy! C'mon Stockin' let's go!", smirked Panty.

"Coming Sonic? We could use you for good luck.", asked the girl in a flirtatious wave.

"Well, I guess one round of slots and table games wouldn't hurt. Besides I'm pretty good when it comes to gambling…not that I do it on occasion though.", replied the hedgehog as he followed the girls outside. Brief followed behind them as he though the trio was about to make a huge mistake.

_**~ The Hellton Hotel & Casino ~**_

The gang arrived through the doors of the rather stylish casino, there were slots and table games as far as the eye could see. "Dude! We're gonna win a shit load of cash here!", smirked Panty as she, Sonic, and Stocking made their way to the slot machines with Brief following behind them.

"Y'know I read a documentary about casinos like this; these slot machines odds are set by the corporation and were designed to keep you from winning!", the geek rambled on. However both Panty and her sister scored three 7's on their first spin, which the bay out was $1 Million apiece. Brief was shocked that they managed to pull it off so easily.

Sonic tried his luck at one of the slot machines and hoped he'd get the same result, though not as high as their payout he managed to gain at least a half a million after pulling off three 7's. "Whoohoo! This is easier than I thought!", said the blue hedgehog in excitement.

"I know right?! With cash like this we'll be able to pay back Garter AND go nuts!", smiled Stocking as she and her sister kept on winning. They soon started to attract a crowd as the girls and Sonic kept on winning and winning, Brief wondered if some of that magic would work on him if he was beside them. "Alright, here goes nothin'!", he said with a confident look on his face.

He put the coin in the machine as he pulled the lever, he managed to get two 7's but the last symbol was a giant turd. He only had $5 with him at the time and it was gone, just like that…

"Dammit! That five bucks was all I had!", he stammered as he looked like he was about to rip his own hair out. Suddenly a vacuum cleaner big enough to swallow a human, sucked him up and deposed him into the dumpster outside the hotel. Suddenly two men showed up as the girls and Sonic stopped playing for the moment…

"We're awfully sorry, but it looks like he was all played out.", one of them said while Panty had heart shapes in her eyes.

"But you three are really a master at your craft. So we were wondering if you three would be interested in joining us, in the High Rollers Club…?", the other man said.

"High Rollers huh? Sure, why not.", replied Sonic as he looked at the girls as they too agreed to join.

"Excellent. Follow us this way." The two men escorted Sonic and the girls into a larger section of the casino as there were people there with bigger payouts as well as $5 and $10 slots. However unknown to the trio, Fastener was working above the ceiling while generating the money that people were losing into a tube to feed a pyramid-like ghost that loved eating other people's money.

And who would be behind this you ask? None other than Scanty and Kneesocks.

The demoness duo were in a secret room above the casino as they watched their ghost get bigger and stronger with all the money that it was eating. "Sister, can you believe it?", smirked Scanty, "Our plan is working as well as we had expected."

"Yes, I know. By doing this we'll be able to trigger the biggest financial meltdown in history!", replied Kneesocks.

"Ah-ha-ha! This is actually so exciting I can't stand it, and those dirty rotten angels or that Sonic won't be able to foil it like last time!", clapped Scanty.

"They have been nothing but a constant pain in our sides, tis we strike while the iron is hot!", proclaimed Kneesocks. The two were looking through the monitors of the building as they captured all the action going on in the casino, their jaws dropped suddenly as they spotted the trio they hated so much.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!", growled Kneesocks as she looked like she was about to smash the screen. Scanty was a little irritated that Sonic and the girls showed up…at first, but then she got an evil idea.

"My dear Kneesocks, let us not worry about them.", smirked Scanty, "Besides, I've got ourselves a grand idea that will eliminate them from our presence once and for all…"

_**~ Meanwhile ~**_

Sonic and the girls were playing the roulette wheel while placing their bets on the board, so far the trio was having a great time…though unaware of what was about to happen next.

"Yeah! Hit me one more time!", cheered Panty as she won another round of the game.

"Y'know I'm pretty sure we have enough money to pay back Garterbelt by now, so shouldn't we split while we still have it?", suggested Sonic.

"I think Sonic might have a point, we got more than enough already.", said Stocking.

"Aw c'mon you two, live a little! We'll get his money back as soon as we're done, but right now let's kick back and let live some shit!", smirked the blonde.

"What the whore said sir, I wanna let live some shit!", replied the Goth.

"Eh, if you say so…", shrugged Sonic. Suddenly the original dealer was switched with a new one, as he was wearing a white mustache and his hair was light blue and pulled back in a ponytail. (However the red skin and green eyes was a dead giveaway to those who have watched that episode.)

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? Got Asian hot-face?", asked Panty.

"N-No, I just blush easily that all…", replied the new dealer.

"_(Huh…why do I get the feeling that this dealer looks somewhat familiar to me…?)_", wondered Sonic.

"Aw well, it doesn't matter. Let's play!", smiled Stocking.

"Very well, place your bets.", the new dealer said. He placed the marble on the roulette wheel and spun it as Panty and Stocking had their winnings set on the number they wanted. "No more bets please.", smirked the dealer as the wheel slowed down and eventually stopped.

However, not on the number the girls wanted.

Sweat drops appeared on both of their foreheads as did Sonic's as their money was sucked up by the ceiling vacuum cleaner. "Oh my! Well no one wins it every time.", one of the men said.

"Y-You're right. C'mon hot-face I ain't done yet!", smirked Panty as she placed another pile of chips on the table. The new dealer spun the wheel again as he placed the marble on it. "No more bets thank you…", he smirked as the wheel slowed down and the marble landed on a number.

However once again, not on the number the girls wanted.

The pile of chips they placed on the table was consumed by the vacuum as the girls were trying to figure out what's going on with their mojo. Panty thought it was a fluke so she stacked another pile on the table. The new dealer placed the marble on the wheel and spun it once more. "No more bets please.", smirked the new dealer as the wheel slowed down and the marble stopped on a number.

But like the last few times, not on the number they wanted.

"This is bullshit! How the hell are we losing all this money?!", growled Panty in frustration. Meanwhile back in the secret room Scanty was enjoying this quite a bit. "Ah-ha-ha! Perfect Kneesocks! Drain those angels of every last penny they have until they're totally useless, then dispose of them once and for all as we finally have them defeated!"

After many spins of the roulette wheel both Panty and Stocking were down to $0 each. They both had the biggest poker faces in the room as a small breeze blew in front of the table…

"Aw fock…", stammered Panty.

"We're ass out of money…", shivered Stocking.

"Check and Mate!", whispered the dealer (Kneesocks in horrible disguise) as the ceiling vacuum was closing in slowly on the assed out Anarchy sisters. "Not so fast!", shouted Sonic, "Desperate times cause for desperate measures!" The new dealer had a PO'd look on his/her face but accepted the money that Sonic gave to the girls.

"Thanks for savin' our ass Sonic!", smirked Panty.

"Yeah, we totally owe ya one!", added Stocking. The new dealer placed the marble on the table as he spun the wheel around, it went faster and faster until it slowed down just a little bit. The marble landed on a number, but it wasn't the number the girls were looking for. As their money was sucked up they had to resort to their…resources.

"Yo! Who wants to by this off me?", shouted the blonde as she took off the white feather she had around her. The men gave her a total of $25,000 for it as the girls placed that on the table.

No good.

Stocking removed the feather that she had as well as her accessories and showed them to the men. They snagged them as they paid the Goth $30,000 for it, as she placed the money on the table.

Still no good.

Panty then took off her shoes as did Stocking, as the girls managed to rack up $15,000 apiece for them. They placed the money on the table and hoped that they'd win.

STILL no good.

"Aw crap. They won't be able to keep this up for long…", sweat dropped Sonic as he saw more articles of clothing being thrown at the men. Pretty soon both of the girls were down to their bras and panties as the new dealer was excited to take even more money from them. Back in the secret room Scanty was getting a tad tired…

"Ugh…how much longer do they plan to keep this up…? But, if they keep going like this pretty soon they'll have to remove their weapons. And that's when they'll be totally helpless!", smirked the demoness. Back on the casino floor Panty removed her bra as she was able to snag $250,000 for it.

"Get a load of this boys!", she said with the utmost cockiness. Sonic was trying to hide a nose bleed while the other men were wanting the girls to strip some more. (Though in secret Sonic wanted this too.) While the dealer (Kneesocks) set the marble on the wheel and spun it, she thought that this would be the day that the Anarchy sisters would be defeated once and for all.

"_(This is it! Once Panty removes her panties she'll be without a weapon. Now this long drawn out battle between angels and demons will come to an end! Or at least these angels will perish!)_" All the sudden Panty let out a loud sneeze as snot covered both Stocking and the dealer.

"Geeez! Would it kill ya to cover up?!", growled the Goth.

"Hey it's not my fault my ass is freezing!", the blonde shot back as she sucked the snot back up her nose. (Which is nasty as hell.) However that was all that needed to happen in order for the marble to stop on the number the girls needed, which meant that they won the massive payout of over $7 Million. A horrified look came over the dealers face as a disappointed look came over the other men of the room.

"HELL YEAH! We did it!", shouted Panty with glee.

"I never thought I'd say this but, YOU GIRLS RULE!", shouted Sonic with excitement as he hugged up on the girls. The ceiling vacuum expelled all the money that the demon sisters collected as well as reduce the ghost they were trying to power up, to nothing more than a brick. The little ghost came out along with the money that they won as Panty noticed it.

"Wha? What the heck is that?", she wondered.

"I think it's a ghost you guys.", said Sonic.

"Should we kill him and get some heavens while we're at it?", asked Stocking.

"Eh, what the hell. Why not…?", smirked the blonde. She placed her foot on the ghost as she removed her panties and transformed into Backlace. The men were going crazy as the blonde was bare ass naked as she shot the brick-like ghost as it exploded.

_****BOOOM!****_

Outside the casino Scanty picked up her dismal sister as the two signaled Fastener to drive off away from the hotel. "Damn! Once again we're going to have to go back to the drawing board! Get us away from this monstrosity at once!", she demanded. Their SUV limo disappeared down the highway never to be seen again.

As the church bell rang do to the death of another ghost, Garterbelt was with Sonic and the girls as he watched the destruction of the hotel and casino on his laptop.

"Tell me you two are NOT responsible for this!", he growled.

"Hey! At least we got back the money you wanted, so quit bitin' our ass about it and take it!", replied the blonde in an angry tone.

"IS YO' ASS CRAZY?! I don't want your cooch driven cash!", hissed the afro preacher.

"WE WORKED OUR ASSES OFF FOR THIS CASH SO TAKE IT AND QUIT COMPLAININ' DICK WAD!", hollered Panty. While the two of them were fussing and cursing each other out Sonic and Stocking were leaning back on the couch face-palming and sweat dropping…

_**~ Elsewhere in the room of a certain Geek Boy ~**_

"What?! Those panties went up again?!", stammered Brief as he clicked on a button to try and by the pair that Panty used in order to kill the ghost. He wanted the pair himself so he could keep them as a souvenir of all the times he's hung around her and her sister.

Yeah, that's Brief for you…

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	11. Ep 11: Win, Lose, & Spike It

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 11:** Win, Lose, & Spike It!

_**~ Station City: Emerald Coast Beach ~**_

After battling many ghosts as well as collect a few heaven coins, Sonic and the girls decided that they needed some goold ol' R&R. He treats them to a sun filled day on his side of town as the trio head to Emerald Coast in Station City. After parking See Through in one of the few beachfront parking lots that were available at the time, they took out their beach equipment as they made their way to the clear blue waters of Emerald Coast Beach.

"Heh-heh, didn't I tell you two this was the best spot in the house?", Sonic smirked as he nudged one of the girls.

"I gotta say blue, you sure know how to pick em'.", smiled Panty.

"This place is amazing! I had no idea your beaches looked this cool! The water's so clear here that I can almost see my face in it.", Stocking admired.

"Yep. I've been coming to this beach every summer with my friends since I got here. Speakin' of which, here comes one of em' now!" Sonic spotted Tails as he was with Knuckles on another spot not far from where they were, he flagged down the fox as he made his way towards his spot.

"Hey Sonic glad you could make it! And you brought Panty and Stocking with you too!", said the fox boy happily.

"Hi Tails!", waved the Goth as he blushed when he saw her, "I didn't know you were gonna be here too."

"Actually me and Knuckles came here to relax for a bit, plus we wanted to invite Sonic and you guys to join us if you wanted.", said Tails.

"Eh, I'm cool with that. By the way who's Knuckles?", wondered the blonde. Although she pondered a little bit because she thought she heard that name before.

"He's another friend of mine that lives on a floating island known as Angel Island. Plus he's also the guardian of the Master Emerald too.", Sonic replied.

"Angel Island?! Is that an island in Heaven?", asked Stocking with a surprised look on her face.

"It sounds like it would be, but it's really an emerald-powered island that's a mile high in the sky.", Tails chuckled.

"So you guys wanna meet em'? He can tell you the story better than me and Tails can.", said Sonic.

"Sure, why not.", shrugged Panty. The four of them went over to the spot that Tails set up with Knuckles _(Panty and Stocking format.)_, as the echidna was laying back in a chair with sun glasses on. To him, this was considered to be one of the fewest days he has off from guarding the Master Emerald. "Hey Knuckles! Look who I found!", said Tails in a happy tone.

The echidna sat up as he lowered his sunglasses, a smirk came over his face the moment he saw Sonic. "Well lookie here.", he said in smug, "If it ain't speedy blue himself…"

"Glad to see you too!", replied the hedgehog in the same fashion.

"These are some of the friends that I was telling you about. That's Panty, and the other one is Stocking.", said the fox boy as he pointed at the sisters.

"Hi Knuckles! Sonic told us that you have an island in the sky right?", asked the Goth.

"Sure do. I've been on that island since the day I was born. But anyway, Tails was tellin' me all about you two. So you both are angels from Heaven, huh?", the red echidna asked.

"They are.", Sonic replied, "However Heaven gave em' the boot because they were being bad, so they gotta stay down here to collect some Heaven Coins so they can go back if they get enough." Knuckles was somewhat surprised at this.

"Say whaaa? How the heck did you two get kicked out? Ya don't seem like the type that would do anything that would piss off God.", he wondered as he took a sip from his fruit slushie.

"Well you can blame Panty for that. She got us both kicked out for lusting over the men up there…", Stocking said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders. While the blonde gave her sister a quick glare, Knuckles was pondering something. "_(Panty…why does that name sound so…familiar…?)_"

Suddenly an uninvited Brief found the group as they were all talking to Knuckles, Sonic looked in his direction and waved while the Anarchy sisters depanned. "Ugh! Who invited the towel boy…?!", groaned the blonde as he made his way towards the group.

"Hey girls! Sonic! I'm not late am I?", he said while catching his breath a little bit.

"Nah, we just got here so you're cool.", answered the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Brief! Nice to see you again!", smiled Tails.

"Hey Tails! That's right, you're the guy he and the girls rescued outta that plane a few weeks ago.", said the carrot topped nerd.

"Anyway, I got another friend for you to meet. That's Knuckles, and me and him go back aways.", said Sonic while pointing his thumb at the echidna.

"Yo", was his reply as he went back to relaxing in his chair.

"Well as long as your nerdy ass is here, we might as well set up shop.", shrugged the blonde.

"No kiddin'! I'm ready to hit da beach!", replied Stocking in an excited tone. Sonic and the other set up their beach equipment and other items that they may need; such as suntan oil, a small cooler with soda, as well as any other items that they may or may not need. Pretty soon the gang was enjoying some fun in the sun, as Sonic had his special Frisbee with him and threw it to Tails.

"Nice catch little buddy!", smiled the hedgehog.

"It's coming your way Sonic!", he called back.

Meanwhile Panty was laying on her towel alongside Stocking as she removed her swimsuit top, she couldn't reach her back to rub some suntan oil on her so she wanted Brief to do it. "Nerd crust! I need ya to come here for a sec', I gotta job for you.", she said.

"W-Wha?! Really?", stammered the boy.

"I need you to do somethin' for me.", stated the blonde. Brief was a little nervous at first but he was ready to hear what Panty had to tell him.

"What's that?", he asked while putting on a brave face.

"I need you to rub some suntan oil on me…", she said in a sensual tone while in anime-style. The geek damn near passed out as he got a sudden nosebleed, not only that but there was a small crowd of men watching the action too. (Half of which were perverts in trunks.)

Brief applied a small bit of suntan oil on the blonde's back as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. His hand made its way up her back slowly as the girl let off another pleasurable moan. The men were enjoying this almost as much as Panty (And even Brief) would've hoped. The geek stopped for a moment as his nose started bleeding again.

"Hey! I didn't tell ya to stop! Hurry up before my buzz wears off!", groaned the blonde. Sonic was still playing Frisbee with Tails some more until they both stopped in their tracks as they saw a red carpet roll out of the water. It slammed into Brief as he went skyward while shouting "Why me?!" as high as he could.

"Eh? What's all the fuss about…?", wondered Knuckles as he put his shades on top of his forehead and jumped out of his chair. The girls turned around as Sonic and Tails saw something come out of the water.

"S-S-Sonic? Do you think it's another ghost?!", stammered the fox boy.

"Not sure. But it sounds pretty big.", said the hedgehog in a serious tone. He activated his angelic ring as his aura and halo appeared, while Panty and Stocking came prepared with their weapons they brought just in case. A black SUV limousine appeared out of the water as it landed on the sand, the doors opened suddenly and out stepped…guess who?

"My, my, this beach is even more beautiful than I imagined. This would be a perfect spot to claim it as property of our own wouldn't you say Kneesocks?", smirked Scanty.

"I agree with you my dearest sister, this place is so much better than that beach back in the city…", the younger Akuma replied. Both of the demon sisters stopped for a moment as they spotted something that sent chills down their spine, they looked to their left and saw Sonic.

And guess what happened next…?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Sonic and the demon sisters said in unison while pointing at each other angrily. Scanty and Kneesocks whipped out their weapons while the hedgehog had his halo and angelic aura active. Panty and Stocking came to Sonic's aid as the hedgehog was prepared to rumble with the demon sisters for a third time.

"So we meet again don't we darling…?!", growled Scanty as she had her twin revolvers pointed at the hedgehog.

"I could say the same…", growled Sonic, "You two sure got a lotta nerve showin' up here after everything you put us through!"

"Who da fock invited your skank asses to the party?! Cuz' we sure as hell didn't!", added Panty while shaking her fist.

"We were just here to find a nice quiet beach where we could come and relax for a bit. In the line of work we do we thought it would be nice to take a break…but I see that will be impossible to do with you three here!", Kneesocks replied in a low growl while holding her twin scythes.

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit! We were here first!", growled Stocking.

"Yeah! So buzz off ya old hags!", added the blonde. Before any punches could be thrown both Tails and Brief intervened. "Wait a sec' you guys! Maybe there's a better way to settle this!", shouted the fox boy.

"Tails is right! Couldn't we talk this out instead?! I don't want anyone to get hurt, or worse!", stammered the geek. Sonic and the girls as well as the Demon sisters thought about it for a moment, then the hedgehog closed his eyes and powered down his aura as his halo disappeared.

"Sonic what the hell?!", growled Panty, "This is our chance to smack these bitches back to the shit hole they came from!"

"I know…", the hedgehog said calmly, "But causing a scene here would damage my heroic creditability."

"Oh? So I guess you know your place do you?", smirked Scanty as she and her sister lowered her weapons.

"Don't get cocky, I never said that! However I got another way we can settle this without a brawl." Sonic told Tails to come where he was as he whispered something into his ear. A smile came across his face as he went over to his knapsack that he brought along with him, when he and Knuckles came here to the beach. "Ah-ha! Found it!", said the cheerful fox as he pulled out a small button-like object and showed it to Sonic.

"Um, what the heck is that?", asked Stocking with a confused look on her face.

"I agree with the tawdry one, what sort of contraption is that?", Kneesocks wondered.

"Aw don't worry you two, this little baby is gonna settle this beef we have for one another.", replied the hedgehog with a smirk.

"Right! I created a special volleyball court just in case a situation like this were to happen. However this is actually the first time I'll be able to use it since we've got this little dispute right here.", Tails explained.

"So we're supposed to settle this over a round of volleyball? Ugh, couldn't we just cut these bitches and be done with it?!", groaned the blonde.

"W-Wait a second Panty, I think Tails might be onto something.", Brief replied.

"Huh, the fox boy may have a point sister…", whispered Scanty.

"I'll have to agree with you. This method of settling this matter is much more suited for beings such as us.", Kneesocks replied.

"Well if you guys are gonna settle this over a match of volleyball, then who's doin' teams…?", asked Knuckles although he's not as active in conversation; but was curious to know.

"Tis a simple matter; Me and my sister versus you two toilet angels.", Scanty said nonchalantly.

"So what are you skanks puttin' up as a bet?", smirked Panty.

"I say the losing team has to run around the beach naked AND, wait hand and foot on the winning team for an entire year!", grinned Kneesocks. Tails shuttered at the thought of Sonic and the Anarchy sisters being slaves to the Demon sisters for a whole year, it was horrifying.

"Heh, so the audience has to suffer? This'll be a snap!", said Stocking with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you bimbos don't stand a fockin' chance! Ya might as well strip down and forfeit before you make a giant ass outta yourselves.", replied the blonde in the same fashion.

"Alright, the game's been decided! Let'er rip little buddy!", said the hedgehog as Tails pressed the button. A large and empty area of the beach was rising up as a volleyball next started to appear. It was then followed by the respective lines and bounds that a volleyball court should have. Once it fully came up from the ground a beach chair and scoreboard was present, as a crowd of people began to gather around it. Tails was rather impressed and happy that his new invention worked.

"That's amazing!", said Brief in awe, "I've never seen a volleyball court like this before! You must be really skilled at building things huh?" Tails blushed as he heard the compliment from Brief.

"Aw c'mon…this is just a little trinket I decided to make for fun.", the fox said sheepishly.

"Well now that the field is set, we can take this lil' tussle over there and see who comes out on top!", stated Sonic.

"Yeah, question? We don't have a game ball so how the hell do you expect us to play?", depanned the Goth with her arms crossed. Sonic looked at the girl from the corner of his eye as he let off a smirk…

"Leave. That. To. Me.", he replied.

_**~ Volleyball Court: Emerald Coast ~**_

Brief was selected to be the scorekeeper as well as referee for the game, he picked up a small microphone attached to the chair as he announced the game to the crowd of people that were watching. "_**And now ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the matchup between Angels and Demons! The Demons will be the first to serve, so let the games BEGIN!**_"

An outcry was heard as the crowd was watching with the same anxiousness and anticipation as a rival football game. Sonic and the angels stepped onto their side of the field while Scanty and Kneesocks were on their turf. The hedgehog turns to the girls before the game starts.

"So any idea how we're gonna do this thing blue?", asked the blonde while shrugging her shoulders.

"You said you had it covered so where's the game ball?", added Stocking.

"You're lookin' at em'." Sonic said while pointing to himself. Both Panty and Stocking's jaws hit the ground as they looked like they saw a ghost.

"WHAAAT?!"

Brief blew the whistle as the game had started. Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a blue volleyball as he landed towards Panty. She and her sister couldn't believe that he'd use himself as the game ball, but that didn't matter at the moment. The blonde volleyed him upward as Stocking leaped into the air to smack the hedgehog volleyball over the net.

"So he's using himself as the ball hmm? Cleaver, but futile." Scanty saw Sonic spinning in her direction as she volleyed him upwards before Kneesocks did a backhand slam, and smacked the spinning hedgehog back on the angel's side of the field. "Stockin'!", shouted Panty as the Goth went for Sonic before he touched the ground. She smacked him upward as the blonde went in to deliver the blow, however Sonic was a little over the net as Panty miscalculated her angle.

This gave Scanty the edge to smack the spinning hedgehog down as he bounced on the ground of the angel's side. Sonic returned from his ball form as he landed out-of-bounds.

"_**Demon's point!**_", yelled Brief as the score was 0-1. The crowd was now cheering on the demon sisters as Panty and Stocking were fuming a bit. "Oh my! I suppose sports isn't your forte now is it…?", grinned Scanty.

"Shut your face hooker! We ain't done yet!", growled the blonde.

"We don't plan on losing to you sluts anytime soon!", added Stocking as Sonic jumped back on the field. It was game time as the demons were to serve again, as the hedgehog went airborne and into a ball. Kneesocks smacked Sonic over the net as Stocking went for him before he landed on the ground. She volleyed him upward as Panty slammed the hedgehog back at the demon sisters.

Kneesocks tried to go for him but somehow the blue sphere went by her in a breeze of wind, then bounced onto their side of the field before going out-of-bounds. Sonic came out of ball form as he landed on one knee and looked back from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"_**Angel's point!**_", yelled Brief as the game score was tied 1-1. The Anarchy sisters started taunting Scanty and Kneesocks while doing a little victory dance in their faces. "Wow! Does your faces always look red or is that what burn looks like…?", snickered Panty.

"This is really embarrassing for you two. Maybe if ya quit now you won't have to worry about being ass out in public!", Stocking teased.

"_(I hope they know that this game is far from over, if they screw up here I'll never here the end of it if Garter finds out…)_", Sonic thought as a drop of sweat came on his forehead.

_**~ "D CITY ROCK" plays in the background ~**_

It was now the angel's turn to serve as Panty slammed the spinning Sonic past the net and onto the Demon sister's side. Kneesocks caught the speeding blue spinner as she volleyed him upward, as Scanty went in for the slam shot back to the Anarchy sisters. They both slammed and volleyed Sonic several times until Kneesocks lost control of the ball.

Score 2-1.

The crowd went crazy as it was now Kneesocks' turn to serve, she threw the spinning hedgehog into the air and slammed him where Stocking was. The Goth managed to rebound him skyward, but not high enough to where Panty could send him back over the net. "You're mine!", sneered the demoness as she went in for the slam. She managed to do so but Stocking refused to give up and neither did her sister. After a few more volleys and about a half an hour later, the score was now tied 19-19.

"Wow! Panty and Stocking are really doing great out there.", said Tails as he watched the game.

"I guess so. It must be a pretty good game if both of them are all tied up like that.", replied Knuckles with little enthusiasm. It was down to the match point as the angels were to serve the ball. "This is it girls! If we win this last point, we'll be spared the embarrassment of being their slaves and naked!", Sonic smirked.

"Bout time! These hoes were getting on my nerves anyways.", replied Panty. The hedgehog spun into a ball as the blonde volleyed him upward, then she told Stocking to go for it and win the match. The Goth slammed the spinning blue hedgehog as he sailed over the net and onto the demon sister's side. However the demon pair had a rather dirty trick up their sleeve as Scanty launched her sister airborne.

"I'd figure you tawdry angels would try such a trick! Too bad we've got one of our own.", smirked the younger Akuma. A red glow came from her hand as she was about to slam the Sonic ball back towards the angels and possibly defeat them, however…

"What the-?! He's spinning faster?!" Kneesocks held the spinning Sonic with her glowing palm while slowly descending from midair, however he was spinning much faster than usual.

"_(I may be a game ball, but I've got my own tricks too!)_", thought the hedgehog while hiding a smirk. The rate that Sonic was spinning at was starting to burn Kneesocks' hand, as she loosed her grip causing the blue spinning ball to approach the ground. "No you DON'T!", yelled Scanty as she punched the hedgehog ball high into the air with as much force as possible.

"_(Damn! I forgot about her!)_", fretted Sonic as he was rapidly approaching the angel's side of the field. Both Panty and Stocking looked at each other before leaping high into the air. "Alright you hoes! Time to get serious!", growled the blonde as both her and Stocking's halos appeared. Once they got close enough to Sonic, the crowd as well as Tails, Knuckles, and even Brief were watching what was about to happen.

Scanty and Kneesocks' demon tails started glowing red and appearing as they leaped high into the air as well. "Very well, we'll start playing for REAL now!", sneered Scanty as both her and her sister were within spiking range of Sonic; as well as Panty and Stocking were.

"So it's down to this huh…?", said Knuckles while paying close attention to the game.

"This is the deciding point…I'm a little scared.", said Tails in worry.

"_(C'mon girls! I'm counting on you to win this! YOU CAN DO IT!)_" Panty and Scanty were within inches length of the ball as it kept on spinning, however the blonde reacted first after getting a little lift from Stocking's head. (Though not happy about it.)

"Time to smack you hookers down Anarchy Style!", sneered the blonde, "REPENT BITCHES!" Panty slammed the spinning Sonic with as much divine force as she could, causing the hedgehog to spin a heart-shaped crater into the ground on the demon's side of the field. The crowd went crazy as they chanted Panty and Stocking's names as the game was now over, and the angels have now won.

"THEY DID IT! WAY TO GO SONIC!", Tails shouted with glee along with the crowd.

"Hmph…so he managed to pull it off. Good for him…", replied Knuckles with a small smile on his face. Sonic back flipped his way towards the angels as he landed right in front of them.

"HA! What did I tell ya?!", he boasted as the girls hugged and kissed him all over.

"Whoohoo! Sonic you're the best!", shouted Stocking with glee.

"I ain't think it would work at first but DAMN you're good!", smirked Panty. Both Scanty and Kneesocks had poker faces on as they just realized what just happened to them…

"Did we just lose…to them…?", stammered the older Akuma.

"Crumb cakes…", replied her sister.

"A'ight! So which one of ya wants to get butt-ass naked first?!", grinned the blonde as she pointed at the demon sisters.

"You're fans are ready to make-it-rain up in here!", smirked Stocking.

"I feel sorry for you two…oh well.", shrugged Sonic as he had a small smirk on his lips. Both of the demon sisters couldn't believe they lost not just to the angels, but Sonic the Hedgehog as well. The crowd (mostly male) was chanting for Scanty and Kneesocks to get naked, as much as they HATED this they proceeded to do so. However being that their demon commanders they don't always play fair; even when it comes to losing…

"GOTCHA!", they both shouted as they threw a bottle of purple liquid into the air as Scanty shot them. The liquid spilled into the water of the beach as it bubbled for a few moments, suddenly something arose from the water as it looked to be a giant ghost squid. It was then followed by a ghost hammerhead as well as a great white.

"_**Run for your lives!**_", yelled Brief on the microphone as the crowd of people started clearing the beach in a massive panic. Sonic activated his ring as his aura and halo appeared, he turned his attention to the demon sisters as they were already in their SUV limo at the time.

"Oh well, I guess if you can't beat em'…then let the ghosts eat em' instead.", smirked Kneesocks while her sister chuckled with glee.

"You three have fun now! Smooches!", waved Scanty as she and her sister disappeared with Fastener down into the depths of the water.

"YOU CHEATIN' BITCHES!", Sonic, Panty, and Stocking yelled in unison. Suddenly the tentacles of the ghost squid got ahold of the girls as Brief was running toward it trying to save Panty. Tails and Knuckles had their share of the ghosts as the echidna swung some punches at the bouncing hammerhead's snout, while the fox was running away from some ghost crabs that were chasing him.

"Sonic! Help me!", wined the fox as the blue angelic-powered hedgehog rushed to his buddy's side. He knocked the crabs away with his Spin-Dash while Panty kept shooting at the squid ghost's tentacles that was holding her.

"GET. THE. FOCK. OFF! Stockin' what da fock are you doin'?!", she growled. Only to find the Goth being squeezed to death by the other tentacle of the squid while having a pleasurable look on her face. Brief was running around with a seaweed ghost on his face until Sonic sped over to try and peel him off. He managed to do so as he spin kicked it sky high, however there was a large shadow that was casted over where he was standing.

"Guh?! Sonic that's…!" Brief stopped in mid-sentence as he and Sonic knew what the shadow was…

"A SPERM WHALE?!", stammered the hedgehog as his eyes were widened at what was about to come down on him. Brief got the hell away from Sonic as the whale came down on the blue speed demon, however the whale's started flashing as a beam of light shot its way through its back. The whale exploded as Sonic landed on one knee while still having his aura and halo active.

Knuckles was still fighting some more ghost sharks that were coming his way. "You wanna piece of me?! Well COME N' GET IT!", he shouted as he socked the snout of another ghost that looked like a tiger shark. Tails just sat there as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead, as he watched Sonic and the others fight against the swarm of ghosts the demon sisters left behind. He turns around to the readers as he has a nervous smile on his face.

"I know…", he tells them, "This isn't the ending I was hoping for either…"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	12. Ep 12: To love a Hedgehog

It's a cold and snowy night as we take our attention to the bedroom of one Stocking Anarchy. She's looking outside her bedroom window as she's watching the little snowflakes fall to the ground. The girl fiddles with her hands as she lets out a small sigh.

"I wonder if he's noticed yet…?", she said to herself as she watches more flakes flutter near her bedroom window. A few minutes later the sound of her door creaking open was heard, as a figure stepped into her room. The Goth turned around slowly as a blush appeared on her face as well as a hopeful expression.

"Hey…", she said in a soft tone, "Glad you could make it…there's something…I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…"

"That's funny…", replied the figure in a soft tone, "Because…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time as well…"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 12:** To love a Hedgehog!

A massive earthworm ghost was eating the roofs of buildings while many of the city residents started panicking and fleeing for their lives. The police showed up onto the scene as she fired off rounds and rounds of bullets at the ghostly critter, but to no avail.

The worm then opened its huge mouth to reveal several rows of teeth, as it came down on some of the police cars as it slurped them up. The cops then started running for their lives as the earthworm ghost was now after them.

Suddenly a streak of blue light smacked the back of the worm's head as it growled in pain from the impact. A figure was seen spinning backwards in midair before landing on the ground with one knee. "Heh! Guess that got your attention didn't it…?!", smirked the figure who happened to be none other than Sonic; the 'Angelic-Powered' Hedgehog. With his halo and angel aura active the worm turned around and saw him standing before it, the beast let off a loud roar before it lunged itself at the speedy blue hedgehog.

Sonic dashed out of the way as the worm crashed down on the street; causing a few cars to tilt over afterwards. He then put his index finger and thumb in his mouth as he let out a loud whistle.

"_Piiiiiiiiiiiii!_"

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The Anarchy sisters suddenly appeared as they transformed their garments to their respective weapons. "It's Go Time ladies!", smirked the hedgehog as he leaped into the air while spinning into a ball. He stunned the ghost worm by smacking into its head again while Panty had Backlace with her and shot at it a few times. After leaving wide bullet holes in its head and body, Stocking readied her blade as she made a downward slash followed by a few parries all over the worms body.

Afterwards…

_****BOOOM!****_

The ghost worm exploded into billions of pieces as it was never seen again. The bell from the church had started ringing as the debris from the worm have ascended into Heaven. The blonde held out her hand as she caught two heaven coins for the day, her sour look came over her face as usual…

"Cheeeep.", groaned the girl.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about worm shit everywhere…", shrugged Stocking.

"This is waaay too easy, ain't there anything tougher around here nowadays?", said Sonic with a sheepish expression. The trio made their way back to See Through as it was parked on the far side of the street, where the worm couldn't get to it. They all jumped in, drove off, and that was the end of that.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

Garterbelt invited Brief over for dinner as he sat at the table with Sonic and the girls, so far the only topics of interest were the ones that the group went through today.

"…So that's pretty much how my day went you guys. Anyway, how has your day been going and all that?", Brief asked the hedgehog and the girls.

"Same old shit. We killed another fockin' ghost today and got a lame-ass payout from it, if that's what you wanna know…", shooed Panty.

"I'm surprised you didn't tagalong with us like you always do. What's up, you and Garter diddling each other now?", Stocking said while hiding a smirk.

"No way! That's not it at all!", stammered the boy as the afro preacher his a sly smirk across his face.

"Hey Sonic! How's your power holdin' up?", Garter asked the hedgehog.

"So far it's doing pretty good. I'm much stronger now than I was when I first got it…", he replied.

"Y'know I kinda noticed that too. Remember that time you fought that ghost wolf and saved our asses?", said Panty. Sonic pondered a bit as that flashback came to his mind.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_The ghost wolf and girl were terrified that the little girl jumped off the shoulders of the wolf, and tried to stop Sonic in a last ditch effort to save their skins. "__**NOOO! I won't LET YOOUU!**__", she growled as she went directly for the hedgehog._

"_In the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…" Sonic trailed off as he saw the ghost lunge at him in fury. He swung a spinning roundhouse kick and smacked the ghost back while slamming into the wolf ghost himself. He pointed his fingers at the duo as a smirk appeared on his face._

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKERS!"**_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Huh…my memory's still fuzzy about that but yeah, I think I know what you're talking about.", replied Sonic. (Unknown to him, Stocking was hiding a blush at the time…)

"Well since we're reminiscin' on a few things, you two have been tellin' me that Sonic kicked those demon sisters' asses during dat ghost factory incident.", stated Garter.

"WHAT?! Sonic actually beat them?!", shouted Brief in shock.

"Ha! You should've seen it geek wad. Blue delivered their ass on a platter and sent em' packin'! It was fockin' hilarious!", laughed the blonde.

"Yeah don't remind me…", muttered the hedgehog as he flashed back to that incident.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Too slow!", sneered Sonic as he launched two fingers into her abdomen and blew her backwards with a shockwave. Both Scanty and Kneesocks got up as they went for the hedgehog again. Kneesocks swung her scythes at the hedgehog in criss cross fashion as he dodged every slash, he managed to kick one of the blades out of her hand while using a palm-strike against her stomach; knocking her down again. He turned around and saw Scanty as she used the barrel of her gun to try and knock Sonic out, the hedgehog defended against her strikes as he kicked her away._

"_He's stronger than I thought…", growled Kneesocks as she spun her scythe at high speed before pointing it at Sonic. He had an evil smirk on his face as he gave her the 'Bring it on!' gesture before she charged at him and launched a series of slashes._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"That's so cool!", said Brief in excitement, "I bet your powers are much stronger now that you defeated them right?"

"You bet.", Sonic answered.

"Well, I'm starting to get a little exhausted so I'm gonna clean up. Lock dat door when you leave a'ight Brief?", said Garterbelt as he took up the plates from the table. The geek nodded as Sonic helped him towards the door while Panty and Stocking made their exit out of the dining room as well.

"T-Thanks for inviting me over for dinner you guys! It was rather lovely.", said the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, now scram. I gotta man comin' here in 30 minutes and I don't want him to catch Geekitis…", groaned the blonde.

"We'll catch you at school in the mornin' ok bud?", waved Sonic.

"Sure! I'll see you guys later!", waved Brief as he made his way out the door as Panty slammed it shut. "Good riddance…", she muttered, "I didn't think his nerdy ass would never leave…"

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I think you two like each other.", smirked Sonic.

"Says the guy I gave 'blue balls' to.", smirked the blonde causing the hedgehog to flinch.

"DAMMIT PANTY!"

_**~ Later that same evening ~**_

Stocking was in her bedroom while fiddling around with her bone kitten, as she sat in front of her mirror pondering about something. She couldn't understand why she blushed when Panty mentioned about the ghost wolf fiasco, or even why she hid a small blush when she walked by Sonic on the way upstairs. After a few minutes of staring at the mirror she realized something…

She was in love.

She wished she could've saw it coming sooner, however the way she blushed the first day she met him had to tell her something. She couldn't understand it nor how it even happened. Could it have been the way he held her after catching her from falling during that fight? Her blush deepened as she thought about it some more.

"Sonic…", she whispered as she held her bone kitten closer to her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as she went to put the stuffed kitten down on her dresser. She reluctantly opened the door as she was hoping it wasn't her sister asking her for whipped cream again. However the person she saw was the one she whispered.

"Sonic!", she said as if he startled her.

"Oh, hey Stocking. Sorry if I startled you there…", said the hedgehog.

"It's okay.", she smiled, "S-So what's up?"

"You took off in a hurry upstairs after you passed me so quickly. So I came up here to see if you were feeling alright and everything.", Sonic replied with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, me? I'm okay. I just had to go pee really bad, that's all.", shooed the Goth. Sonic looked away for a moment as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Well, uh…as long as everything's okay.", the hedgehog said with a sigh.

"Yep. Everything's fine with Stocking Anarchy! So I'll see ya in the morning k?", smiled the girl as she waved to Sonic before closing the door. He stood at her bedroom door with slight confusion etched across his face, but then it turned into a little bit of worry.

"_(I hope she'll be okay…)_", thought Sonic as he left her door, "_(If there's something bothering her, she should tell us about it…)_"

The next day Sonic was taking a quick shower as he didn't know what mission Garterbelt would have him and the girls completing. After slipping on his angelic ring as well as his shoes and gloves he made his way downstairs. "_(I wonder how Stocking's feeling today…? It kinda freaked me out the way she was behaving the other night…)_" The blue hedgehog made it to the chapel as the afro preacher was reading his bible again, as for the girls they were already sitting on the couch in front of the pulpit at the time he arrived…

"Good morning you three.", he said in his usual tone, "There won't be any special missions today so, ya'll got the day off." The girls were excited as they fist bumped for joy.

"YES!", they both shouted as Sonic shrugged. "_(Shooot. I was really hoping to show off today, oh well…)_"

"Hey Sonic! Since we're off ya wanna do something with us?", asked Panty with a little grin.

"As long as it doesn't involve you riding me like a horse I'm in.", sweat dropped the hedgehog while relaxing his arms behind his head.

"We could all got to the park.", Stocking suggested.

"Nah, been there done that.", shooed the blonde.

"Well we could all go to the arcade down the street from here. They just installed that new dancing game down there that you've been itching to try.", said Sonic in his usual hip tone.

"Sweet! C'mon Stockin', let's go!", said Panty as she made her way out the door. Sonic and the Goth followed behind her as they waved to Garter for the day, however she still had the thought of her being in love with Sonic in the back of her mind.

"_(I know he was concerned about me last night…still…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this from him…)_" The trio jumped into See Through as the blonde started the car, after hitting the gas they made their way down to where the arcade was.

_**~ The Arcade ~**_

There were many gamers playing all the hottest games that were available. Panty looked around the store and found the game that she wanted to play, Sonic and Stocking watched her as the blonde slipped in a few coins and pressed the button. Arrows popped up in four different directions as the girl was dancing off of "_**Fly Away**_", surprisingly…she sucked at it.

"Wrong foot Panty!", shouted her sister as Sonic watched the "Boos" and Bads" appear over the screen.

"Shut up! I'm concentrating!", growled the blonde as she was looking for the arrows that were lit up. She managed to catch up midway through the song.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again. Yooou're-"**_

"_**Using me…for you're on gain…"**_

"_**And now I'll ne-ver feel. The. Same!"**_

"_**Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaaay!"**_

As soon as the song came to its end, Panty only racked up a total of less than 10,000 points thanks to her mess-ups. "Girl, you suck.", snickered Stocking as the blonde looked like she was about to kick the crap out of the machine.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE FOCKIN' HELL DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE THIS GAME SO FOCKIN' HARD?!", she yelled. Panty banged her head on the front of the machine a few times until she had a large red knot on her forehead, thus passing out afterwards. After carrying the blonde to a nearby chair, Sonic and Stocking thought that they should try their luck at the machine.

"Hey Stocking, wanna try this dancing game with me?", he asked. The Goth blushed again as the thought of her being in love with Sonic came about. However she tried to shake it off and enjoy a good time with him on this game.

"Sure Sonic! Let's play!", was her response as she picked out a few coins and put them in the machine. Both her and the hedgehog got on the dancing pad as they both pressed the start button, the "_**Fly Away**_" song came on again as they waited for the arrows to show up. Once they did both Sonic and Stocking started dancing directly to the beat of the music.

Both of them were doing quite well as the "Awesomes" and "Terrifics" appeared on their halves of the screen. They were even starting to draw attention from all over the arcade as people were starting to cheer them both on.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again. Yooou're-"**_

"_**Using me…for you're on gain…"**_

"_**And now I'll ne-ver feel. The. Same!"**_

"_**Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaaay!"**_

Sonic got extra special by throwing some breakdance moves while playing on his side, Stocking was blushing with excitement while she kept up with the music as well. After some fancy foot work from the both of them; Sonic and Stocking racked up a grand total of 17,500,000 points, thus putting them in the top ten players portion of the game.

The crowd clapped loudly as they chanted the names of both Sonic and Stocking, the hedgehog hugged the Goth in excitement as her blush went into overdrive. "_(Hug me tighter…hug me tighter!)_", she was screaming loudly in her mind as the crowd continued to cheer for them. In the mitts of the excitement Panty woke up after bumping her head to see what was going on…

"Huh?...What the heck is…?" The blonde trailed off as she saw Sonic and Stocking getting carried off by the crowd of gamers that were excited about them winning. Lucky for her, there was a rather attractive man sitting next to her at the time. (So we know how that ended…)

It was around sunset as the trio were on their way home from having their free day off. Panty had to sit in the back seat because she kept slipping in and out of consciousness after clonking her head on the front part of the game…

"Fooock…I got sucha hangover man…", groaned the blonde.

"I'm sure you do after all that. Anymore times and you'd have amnesia by now.", snickered Stocking.

"Despite that, I think we all had a great time on our day off don't cha think?", smiled Sonic as she shrugged his shoulders.

"No kiddin'! Plus I had no idea you knew how to dance Sonic!", the Goth said in a happy tone.

"Me? Are ya kiddin'? You busted a few moves yourself lil' miss go-getter!", smirked the hedgehog causing Stocking to blush at his compliment.

"Aww c'mon…", she shooed her hand in bashfulness, "_(Did he really think I was that good?)_" See Through and the trio made their way to the front of the church as Stocking parked the car, she and her helped carry Panty to her room as she was still out cold from the bump on her head. Garter looked up from his book as he saw Sonic and Stocking carry the blonde up to her room, then saw the bump on her head as he raised a brow…

"And what the hell happened to her?", he said while scratching his afro.

"Partying again…", muttered Stocking even though that's not what really happened. Garter shrugged his shoulders as the hedgehog helped her carry Panty upstairs to her room, once they finally made it to the blonde's bedroom they laid her down gently as they pulled the sheets over her bed.

"Will she be okay?", asked Sonic in concern.

"She'll be fine. She's taken hits way harder than this…", Stocking replied. A few minutes after the two left her room and closed the door, Panty started flapping her arms while making a "Choo-Choo" sound.

She was delirious…

_**~ Later on that night ~**_

It was snowing lightly outside as Sonic and Stocking were sitting in her room on the bed, the two of them were quiet for a moment until the blue hedgehog decided to break the silence. "Hey Stocking?", he said as the Goth blushed once again before responding.

"Y-Yes?", she replied timidly. Sonic took a deep breath as he let off a sigh before speaking again.

"Ever since last night…I've noticed that you've been blushing a lot lately." He paused for a moment as he looked at the girl. "Is there something wrong?", he asked in a soft tone. Stocking shivered a bit as she thought back to the time she blushed during the wolf incident, and even today after they won the dancing game. She knew in her mind that she would have to confess to the one she fell in love with eventually, but she never thought it would be this soon.

"Well…I…" She choked on her words as she buried her face in her gothic Lolita outfit, her blush glowing brightly than before. Sonic was really concerned as he moved closer to Stocking and placed his hand softly on her forehead, as she let out a small gasp. "Do you have a fever or something?", the hedgehog asked kindly.

The girl shook her head slowly as Sonic was trying to figure out what has her feeling like this. His fingers made her way to her neck as Stocking let off a small moan. "Is your throat sore?", the hedgehog asked softly. The girl shook her head as her blush went down her whole body, she started sweating just a little bit on her forehead after Sonic took his fingers off her neck.

"I wanna help you sweetheart…but you gotta tell me what's wrong. If there's something that's bothering you then you can talk to me about it, don't worry Stocking…you can tell me anything." The Goth looked up from her outfit as she shifted her eyes slowly to the blue hedgehog in front of her. As her face was still blushing she swallowed some saliva as she took a deep breath…

"Sonic?"

"Yes?", the hedgehog replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone…but don't know how to tell them?", she asked. Sonic scratched his head while blushing as he was trying to figure out how he was going to answer that question.

"Well that's…a…pretty loaded question. But…" Sonic trailed off as Stocking was looking at him with a saddened face but still blushing, suddenly the ring on his finger blinked slowly as if it was trying to tell him something.

"_Love…_", the voice said quietly as Sonic was the only one who heard it.

"Love?", he said in question as the Goth slowly nodded her head. The hedgehog pondered for a second or two before something clicked in his mind, as it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "Stocking…you're…in love?", he asked the girl.

"Y-Yes…I am…", she replied before blushing again. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she tried to fight her emotions but was losing the battle. Now that Sonic knew Stocking was in love, he had to figure out who she was in love with. The hedgehog looked into her teal blue eyes as she started blushing rapidly the minute she looked into his jade green Brief-like eyes.

"Stocking…who are you…in love with…?", the hedgehog asked her. The Goth really tried to hide her blush but couldn't control her urges anymore, she scooted closer to Sonic as both of their lips were within inches of each other. She was blushing like crazy as her fingers forcibly made their way to Sonic's face, it was then at that very moment that he found out who she was in love with…

"_(Why can't I stop blushing?! I can't control my hands! I…I…)_" Pretty soon Sonic started blushing as well, as he and the girl were now closer than ever. Her weight began to push down slowly on his body as she slowly ended up on top of the blue hedgehog. "St-Stocking I…Wha…", stammered Sonic as he looked into the blushing Goth's face. He didn't know what came over her as her emotions have fully taken over, however he finally understood just what was making her blush this whole time.

"You're…in love with me…", he said calmly though he was blushing just as much as she was.

"Yes…I love you…I really do…", Stocking finally gasped out. Sonic's eyes widened as her thighs were spread on top of his waist and rubbing against his, a drop of sweat appeared as he was starting to get an arousal…

"_(Oh no…the __****Lemon** **__is coming!)_", he shouted loudly in his mind.

_**~ "CHOCOLAT" plays in the background ~**_

Stocking wrapped her arms around the hedgehog as her lips pressed against his so suddenly, he wanted to back away at first but his emotions wouldn't let him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as the two started kissing each other. The kiss turned passionate as her halo started to appear over her head; it was at this very moment that Sonic had taken an Angel's Kiss.

It wasn't like an ordinary human's kiss, no. It was pure…it was passionate…it…was true love. "Touch me…", moaned the Goth as Sonic's fingers found their way over the girl's body. He suddenly started kissing on her neck as she let off a soft moan, she in turn rubbed her fingers sensually over his neck as she kissed it while he let off a soft moan.

"You like that huh…?", asked Stocking in a soft and sexual tone.

"Yesss…I do…", the hedgehog softly replied. Stocking was on top of him as she slowly removed her gothic outfit, leaving nothing else but her stripped stockings as well as bra and panties. She passionately kissed the hedgehog again as his fingers slowly made their way up her spine. Stocking started kissing the hedgehog all the way to his navel before looking up at his arousal…

"_(Yeah…he's ready…)_", she thought to herself as a small smirk came over her face. "_(Gonna diddle him now…)_" The hedgehog started moaning softly as Stocking was now feeling his arousal. "S-S-S-St-Stock…ing…!", he stammered while having a blush on his face. His hands found their way to her hips as he slowly slipped off her panties, at the same time she was unhooking her own bra. She then wrapped her bed sheets around her and the hedgehog as the blushing between the both of them, got brighter and brighter.

"I…love you…Stocking…", moaned Sonic as the girl rubbed his neck again while kissing him passionately all over the other side of his neck.

"I love you too…", she replied as she started moving herself up and down on his arousal. The pleasure Sonic was feeling was nothing like he ever felt before, the love that Stocking was making to him was heavenly and passionate. She looked at him while still moving on his arousal as a blissful smile came over her face.

"Faster?", she asked with a small smirk.

"F-Faster…", he replied with a moan. The Goth moved up and down on him a little faster as he gasped with each stroke she was giving him. This pleasure was different than just regular love making; it was the kind of love making that you save for the one you plan to marry. After a few more strokes Sonic grasped Stocking's hips as the two flipped over. "_(Holy shit! He's really into this…)_", she thought as Sonic went in and out of her womanhood as much as he could. There were loud moans coming from the both of them as Sonic started to feel something for the very first time, he gasped again as he felt like his body was…going to climax.

"Stooooocking…", he moaned loudly as he was reaching his end. The Goth was coming close to her end as he held on to the hedgehog while he went in and out of her again. "I love youuuu…", Sonic moaned again as he felt the pressure on his arousal building up.

"Guh!...Ah…I love you…tooooo…", Stocking replied as she was nearing her end as well. Pretty soon the moans turned to loud screams of pleasure as the two both climaxed at the same time. Sonic collapsed on Stocking as the two were breathing heavily while still covered in the sheets. The two glanced at one another as small smiles appeared on both of their faces.

They diddled each other.

And they liked it.

"St-Stocking…", he said with a soft moan, "That was…"

"Lovely…I know…", she replied, finishing his sentence for him. The two lay next to each other on the bed as they had blissful smiles on their faces, they even laughed a bit before they drifted their eyes from each other…as they slowly went to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, there was a small cup placed at the bottom of the door as a little wire lead itself to the bedroom of the older Anarchy sister. She sat up in her bed as she listened in on Sonic and Stocking's love making…the whole time. The blonde closed her eyes as a small mischievous smirk came over her face.

"I'm sooo gonna wail on her ass tomorrow…", she snickered as she threw the cup away and picked up one of her porno mags to read. "_(Still…at least he knows what he wants…)_"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	13. Ep 13: Roomies and Friends

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 13:** Roomies and Friends (Nothing to Room…Again)!

It's Saturday morning as we turn our attention towards the living quarters of Daten City's favorite angelic pair, and speedy blue hedgehog. The Anarchy sisters are stretched out on the couch while Panty flips through some channels, while trying to find something good to watch on TV. So far there was nothing of interest until she turned to the Playboy channel (which she faved on her cable settings), and left it there.

Stocking was eating a bag of chips at the time as Panty glanced at the girl while hiding a smirk. She snickered at little as the Goth caught some of it as she looked at her while raising a brow.

"What?", asked the girl in a blunt manner.

"Oh nothing…", replied the blonde as she hid her smirk while resting on her arms. As a sex scene from the channel came on the blonde turned to Stocking while having a stupid grin on her face. "Speaking of getting laid…how was it?", she asked the Goth as she almost jumped off the couch.

"H-How was what?!", Stocking said defensively.

"Aw don't be such a prick, you know what I mean. You act like you've got a dirty little secret…", the blonde replied with that same grin. Stocking was not one to lie to her sister; but she and Sonic swore (after they made love) that they would keep what happened in her room, confidential. However she also underestimated how worrisome her sister can be, especially if you have a dirty little secret like this.

"Ugh…I had a man in my room that night, okay?!", groaned the Goth.

"For realz?! Girl, you gotta tell me!", said Panty anxiously.

"All we did was just make out, I didn't want him to think I was a slut. He was totally into me though…", shrugged Stocking.

"Are you fockin' kidding me?! You're the true definition of lame sister…", replied the blonde as if teasing the Goth for not getting some.

"If by 'lame' not being a big ass whore. Why you all up on me like that?! Damn…", groaned the Goth.

"Aww don't get all pissy, I was just wondering…", smiled Panty, "Your sex life kinda sucks…"

"I regret not letting him touch it if that'll make you feel any better.", Stocking replied.

"It will…", the blonde simply said. About ten minutes go by as Panty looked at her sister with one eye open, she said nothing happened with the man she was with but she knew that was a lie. "So Stocking?", the blonde said while hiding another smirk.

"What is it now whore…?!", groaned the Goth.

"I haven't been seeing Sonic sleeping in his bed downstairs for a couple nights…I wonder why that is…?", she pondered while keeping an eye on her sister. A tick mark came on Stocking's forehead as she started snacking on her chips a tad faster than usual…

"How the hell should I know…?!", she muttered, "He does what he wants."

"I suppose that's true. But, last night was the third night his bed hasn't been slept in…", Panty replied while winking at her sister.

"So?", shrugged Stocking.

"Soooo…did you two fock each other?", asked the blonde with a stupid grin. Stocking's eyes shot wide open as she quickly turned to her sister.

"WHAT?! NO!", she stammered while sweating a little, "What would give you that idea…?!"

"Think about it chika; his bed was still the same way it was a couple nights ago, plus I heard moaning and focking going on in your bedroom. So either you diddled him or didn't, that's all I wanna know…", said Panty. Stocking shuttered for a moment but gave her sister an answer.

"No. We did.", she plainly said. Panty knew she was lying but left it alone for a while, suddenly both her and Stocking's stomach's started growling.

"This is taking for fockin' ever. What time is it…?!", groaned the Goth.

"Don't you have a watch?", shrugged Panty as Stocking looked at her watch.

"What the hell?! We've been up here for 5 HODDAMN HOURS?!", growled the girl.

"I bet dat afro douchebag is tryin' to starve us to death. DUDE! GARTER! HURRY DA FOCK UP WILL YA?!", yelled the blonde.

"If we die up here we're gonna sue you!", added Stocking. Suddenly the downstairs opened as the girls heard the afro preacher's voice. "PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE! SHUT DA FOCK UP, BITCHES!", he growled as he slammed the door shut. They slumped back on the couch as they let off a groan.

"Ugh! This is total bullshit! I suppose we're gonna have to wait for that slow ass dick wad to start makin' us lunch.", growled Panty.

"He was all up in the kitchen yesterday and what did he have installed while we were at da club? A FOCKING DOOR! That's so tacky…", replied Stocking while taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, and after that he put up a shitty lil' note that said 'No Angels Allowed'.", said the blonde.

"Yep. I think he's finally lost it…", the Goth said nonchalantly.

"Girl, whatever! He never had it to start with!", sneered Panty. Suddenly the sound of the kitchen door opened as both Panty and Stocking perked up because they thought the food was done. Turns out it was only Chuck as he brought up a big helping of his favorite dish before dancing around for a bit. The girls looked at him blankly as he chowed down on his meal for the day, before Panty threw something at him while getting pissed even more…

"MOTHERFOCKER I'M HUNGRY!", she growled as she looked at her sister's chips, "Hey! Gimmie some of those!"

"I don't have to give you shit. Ugh, look just don't break open the bag like before…", muttered Stocking.

"So, you don't mind if I do THIS?!" Panty shoved her hand in her sister's chips but ended up getting her hand stuck in the bag, she tried to pull away but couldn't. She pulled as hard as she could while Chuck was eating away at his tasty bowl of whatever it was that he was eating.

"They should really warn you about this possibility on the damn box.", groaned the blonde.

"So, sue em'. Now get your digits outta my food.", Stocking replied. Panty told the Goth to hold onto the bag while she pulled as hard as she could, her face was red as she was struggling to do so. She finally managed to pry herself from the bag of chips but ended up flying out the window as a result.

"OMGGGGGG~!"

After a loud crash was heard Chuck started rolling all over the ground in laughter, while Stocking turned the channel to another station. Suddenly the sound of an elevator was heard as the Goth got up from the couch to see who it was. She started giggling as she brought the person back to the couch who happened to be the angelic hedgehog himself.

"Hey Stocking, what's up?", asked Sonic in his usual tone.

"Hey yooou. Good thing you're finally here, cuz' Panty almost blew the whistle on what we did the other night.", said the Goth.

"Say wha?! How does she know about our lil' sexual encounter…?!", the hedgehog said in surprise.

"She's sneaky when it comes to stuff like this. I'm glad she didn't hound you about it but I gotta feeling she will pretty soon…", Stocking replied with a shrug.

"Wow…she's a nosy one huh…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Yep. Quite the nosy little bitch, but she's still my sister…", the Goth simply said. Suddenly a commercial came on for the Daten City Bakery as it was having a half-off sale on various things that Stocking liked. She quickly dialed the number as she placed her order, afterwards she told the people of the store to send it to the church like always.

"_(How the heck does she put all that away and still stay thin?!)_", wondered the hedgehog in disbelief. Pretty soon both he and Stocking heard the sound of the elevator as her eyes widened. "Sonic! Hide! Fast!", she stammered. The hedgehog didn't ask questions but dove behind the couch so Panty wouldn't see him, pretty soon the blonde walked back in while carrying some kind of pole with her.

"Dude! Check it! I figured out a way that we can get back into Heaven!", she said happily.

"What? Why?", asked the Goth.

"Picture this! This ball represents the earth and this whole room is all of outer space!", the blonde rambled on. "First thing's first we'll get this big ass pole like it's really fockin' long, right? Then stick that shit onto the earth like so…"

"Oookay, then what…?", asked Stocking as she was holding a basketball while Panty stuck the pole on top. The blonde explains the situation to the Goth as she ends it with "So you keep on crawling higher and higher until…guess what?"

"…What?", Stocking asked.

"C'mom! You gotta guess!", replied the blonde in an anxious tone, "Anytime this year would be nice!"

"Whaaa…?"

"DON'T BE A BITCH! IF YOU KEEP ON CLIMBING HIGHER WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GO?!", growled Panty.

"…The top of the pole.", Stocking said blankly.

"No! That's not it! The earth is here and the rest of the room is space, the cosmos even! All we gotta do is plant a pole on the ground and just walk all the way up! Simple right?", asked the blonde.

"_(There's no way you'll pull that off…not unless you get a pole that's about the size of Texas!)_", Sonic thought to himself while hiding behind the couch.

"Well I understand that, but you'd be forgetting about air and oxygen though…", replied Stocking.

"QUIT BEING AN IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! Think! If we make a big enough pole in the ground we can crawl all the way back to Heaven no prob! Sound's smart now that you think about it right?!", said Panty in excitement.

"…Why the hell do you wanna go back to Heaven so bad…?", asked the Goth with a bored expression. Panty dropped the pole and basketball as she folded her arms.

"So what are you saying, you don't wanna go back?", she asked.

"Well there's some really good process sugar down here that's cheap, plus you think some of the guys are pretty fockable so it's kinda whatever…", shooed the Goth.

"Heh, to tell ya the truth chika…most of the guys I came across other than Sonic ain't made me cum much at all…", muttered the blonde with her head hung low. The hedgehog behind the couch shuttered as he flashed back to that day. Panty tells the story to Stocking about a guy she met at the nightclub the other night who happened to have a small mental problem, she eventually had sex with him as she ended the story like that.

"Wow, so that's how your night turned out?", asked Sonic as he popped up from behind the couch; scaring the crap out of Panty while Stocking laughed.

"JESUS! You scared the shit outta me!", stammered the blonde while she was trying to calm down.

"Heh, serves you right for eavesdropping on Stocking like that…", replied the hedgehog while hiding a small smirk.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?", asked Panty with a smirk while Stocking was waving the "cut it" sign by her neck. Realization smacked Sonic across the face as he realized what he just said.

"Erk! Forget I said that.", he said nervously while Stocking waved a sigh of relief; only for the blonde to get even more curious…

"What…? Did I sneak up on you two while you were slow fockin' each other?", smirked Panty. Both Sonic and Stocking looked away in a blush while sweat dropping at the same time. "Wha? I really have no clue what you could be implying on…", the blue hedgehog simply said.

"Ditto.", added Stocking.

"C'mon chika, quit beatin' around the fockin' bush. You know you wanted to lick his cream cheese didn't cha?", grinned the blonde while all in her sister's face.

"Whore, don't make me punch you!", growled the Goth. Suddenly both her, Panty, and Chuck's stomach started growling again; that's when the Goth suddenly started to get a bit emo and depressed. "Hoddammit…I'm too hungry to yell! When I get like this I feel ill!", she wined.

"Damn, makes me cuss like a fockin' sailor…", groaned Panty.

"I hate to burst your bubble girls but Garter said it'd be another four hours until you two can eat anything.", Sonic said with a slight tint of worry in his voice.

"I'm turning emo…I need to eat NOW!", growled Stocking as she stuffed the whole bag of chips in her mouth from before.

"Geez girl, you've been eating this whole time.", shrugged the blonde.

"I'm eating like this because my bloodsugar's really hungrier! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'm about to jump out da damn window and start writing poetry!", growled the Goth as if she was hyperventilating.

"Hey don't get hot with me! Your bloodsugar's probably focked because you've been eating sugar all the damn time. So why don't cha take some responsibility before you gotta write a poem about losing a foot.", explained Panty.

"I hate to admit it but she's gotta point sweetheart.", added Sonic.

"See? Even Sonic agrees with me.", said the blonde.

"The only way I'll lose a foot is if it's UP YOUR ASS! Now why don't cha go take that crap to someone who need it! Seriously, go dry fock something! I'M TOO HUNGRY TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT!", growled Stocking as she ate the chips even faster.

"Wow, that's harsh…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but I'M TOO HUNGRY TO DRY FOCK ANYTHING! I'D TAKE A COOKED WEINER OVER A REAL ONE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME?!", yelled the blonde before sighing in defeat. "Screw this, let's go get food…", she said dryly.

"NO WAY! I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO SQUAT!", growled Stocking.

"SEE?! THAT'S THE DIABETES TALKING!", the blonde shot back in the same tone. Suddenly their stomachs were growling once again; but this time it was much louder than before. The Goth slammed the bag on the table as she got up and grabbed the pole that Panty brought. She made her way down to the kitchen as she was ready to cuss up a storm…

"HOLY MARY MOTHERFOCKER OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO HODDAMN LONG?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" The only response the Goth got was her being smacked in the forehead with the pole she brought downstairs. "WELL FOCK YOU VERY MUCH!", she hollered while Panty was searching through some coupons for various takeout places.

"Hey! I got an idea. Why don't you guys call out for something and I'll run down and get it while you guys wait for Garter.", Sonic suggested.

"Sounds like a plan blue! I'll call these pizza guys up while you head down there and get it.", smirked the blonde while she started dialing the number. Panty gave Sonic the coupon to use as he dashed out the room, around the same time Chuck came back with another big bowl of his food. After dancing around again he went into it while Stocking was coming back with a red knot on her forehead.

Chuck let off a big burp as he moved his plate towards the Goth, as if offering her some of his food. She dropped the pole on the ground as she took the bag of chips, and smothered the dog with it. She brutalized the mongrel before smacking him out the window with the pole. "I don't wanna play anymore!", she wined as she started crying.

"Hey Stockin'? You wanna order something?", asked the blonde.

_**~ 5 minutes later ~**_

The girls were ordering foods left and right from every single takeout store in Daten City, even though Panty sent Sonic to get two boxes of pizza earlier. Coupons were fluttering everywhere as the girls were having the time of their lives ordering a mountain of food.

_**~ 30 minutes later ~**_

"Damn, we ordered so much food the last place threw in a lap dance for free.", said Stocking while stretching.

"Well hey! After this you, me, and Sonic could head to da club and have some freaky ass fun! Knowin' you you'll probably grind the shit outta him!", smirked Panty while kicking Chuck around.

"Well I guess you're right. He'd probably get blue balls while dancing with me.", chuckled the Goth.

"Haw! I get that joke! That's the spirit Stockin', I'm so totally STOKED! HA!" the blonde slammed Chuck out the window again as the sound of the elevator was heard, the girls jumped up with excitement as they heard Sonic's voice. They rushed to open up the elevator as they went to get the hedgehog, however it wasn't just him that arrived.

"Look who I bumped into on the way here!", said Sonic.

"Motherfocker…", groaned Panty.

"We didn't order uncircumcised geek boy!", groaned Stocking.

"Hey there girls! Don't tell me I missed the party already.", Brief said in his usual tone.

"A party?", questioned Sonic.

"What party ya fock nut…?!", growled Panty.

"The party that Garter told me about cuz' he sent me an email telling me to come.", replied the boy.

"Well aren't you a little late? And you know its customary to bring snacks!", groaned the Goth.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a lot late and everything. It's just that Garter put me in charge of music and I didn't know what cd to bring so, I ended up going with Factory Divisions Number 9.", explained the geek.

"Sounds cool Brief. Anyway, you guys wanna chow down on this pizza I brought?", smirked the rather hungry hedgehog.

"Hell yeah! Crack that focker open!", said Panty anxiously.

"You can have some too if ya want Brief.", Sonic offered.

"Oh, thanks Sonic!", replied the boy happily. The four of them ate the two large pizzas that Sonic brought from Daten's Pizzeria while sharing a two liter soda as well, pretty soon the four of them were full. It was almost an hour after sunset as the food that the girls ordered hasn't arrived yet, that's when Panty thought of an idea.

"What about the club, ya'll still wanna go?", asked the blonde.

"I guess killin' some time while waiting for Garter wouldn't hurt.", shrugged Sonic.

"You comin' geek boy?", asked Stocking as she and her sister made their way towards the elevator.

"R-Really?!", he stammered.

"Hell no!", Panty blurted out, "We'll be back in a couple hours so if Garter starts bitchin' about us just let us know."

"S-Sure.", replied Brief as if saddened because he couldn't go to the club. Sonic had a sad smile on his face as he left with the girls while sneaking their way past the kitchen, somewhere in the process they changed into their partying clothes and jumped into See Through. Brief heard the hummer pull off as he glanced at the window…

"Have fun…", he said quietly to himself.

_**~ Two and a half hours later ~**_

The food finally arrived inside the living quarters of the church while Brief was stretched out on the floor. Soon he heard the sound of an elevator as Sonic and the girls were coming back from the club as he sat up suddenly. "Oh! You guys are back! So how did it go?", he asked as he perked up because Panty was back. The blonde was hiding a smirk and a laugh while Stocking was wiping something sticky off her gothic outfit.

"You don't wanna know…", muttered the Goth as she went to sit on the couch. Panty busted out laughing as she rolled around on the floor in her usual red dress and stilettos. "Ahahahaha! You should've been there geek turd, it was fockin' hilarious!", she cackled.

"W-What happened Stocking?", the boy asked in a curious tone. Stocking growled for a moment before she responded…

"Me and Sonic were bumping and grinding at the club…and I nutted him.", she muttered. A shocked look came on the boy's face as Panty started laughing even louder, she was on her hands and knees while trying to get up off the floor. The blue hedgehog came in while holding a balled up tissue in his hand, while having an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm really sorry Stocking, I didn't really mean to do that. Could you ever find it in your sweet heart to ever forgive me?", he begged while asking for forgiveness. The Goth thought for a moment as she pondered if she should or not.

"Yeah…it's okay.", she said with a small smile, "Sides'…I was kinda hoping you would…"

"WHAT?!", said Sonic and Brief in unison while Panty started laughing again. Pretty soon the door to the living quarters was open as the afro preacher came in with the spread that he was working on.

"Sorry to keep ya'll waiting.", he said as he looked around at the room and saw the food the girls ordered, "Heh…I see you bitches started the party without me…"

"Well, we all waited…it's just that you were taking all day y'know?", shrugged the blonde.

"Plus you never told us it was a party so we did y'know, know.", added Stocking.

"Aw shoot, I forgot to tell ya'll what it was for. Ya'll see, the truth about this is-"

"Yeah, yeah, we totally got it! Now let's eat some grub and get wasted as hell!", grinned Panty while Garterbelt cleared his throat.

"Nah, nah, lemme announce this it's important.", he said, "My angels and Sonic; I Garterbelt am proud to announce that the National Association of Afro Brothers has chosen my afro as the World's Most Beauti-Fro! Can ya'll believe it?! I'm finally getting the acknowledgement I deserve!"

"…What?!", was the blonde's reply.

"Kudos dude, I didn't know they had something like that.", Sonic said with a small smile while scratching his head.

"I know, it's a lead organization. You can imagine how I feel…anyway, ya'll eat up and enjoy da party alright? I'm gonna find me a bed cuz' I'm tired as hell, goodnight everyone!" The afro preacher headed toward his bedroom but before doing so he gave a final warning to the girls…

"Oh yeah and one more thing; WASTE NOT WANT NOT YA FOCKIN' HOES! ALL FOOD IS A GIFT FROM GOD AND IT SHALL NOT BE THROWN AWAY YA HEAR?! NO CRUMBS SHOULD BE LEFT UNEATEN UNDERSTOOD?! YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE OF REAL ASSHOLES YA KNOW THAT?!"

Afterwards Garter had left for the night after he and Chuck flipped the girls off. The room was silent for the night until Brief decided to break it by talking about his cd he brought. However he thought he mispronounced the name as he waved goodbye to the girls and Sonic, as he rushed back home to figure out the answer.

_**~ An hour later ~**_

Sonic, Panty, and Stocking were filled to the brim of food as they looked like beached whales on the shore. All three of them let off a loud burp as they felt just a little bit more comfortable…

"I'm sooo bloated right now. If I even see a single grain of fockin' fried rice I think I'm gonna die.", muttered a stuffed Panty.

"Please don't talk about food, this is miserable! Why am I not bulimic right now?", wined a bloated Stocking.

"Well…the good news is we didn't waste any food, too bad none of us can even move under our own power anymore…", said Sonic.

"Hey, how many coins do you think we gotta get anyways…?", asked the blonde.

"Dunno that one, but I'm pretty sure we'll get there eventually…", replied the Goth.

"If it takes too long do you still wanna do that crawling up the pole thing with me?", Panty asked.

"Totally. I think if we make it wide and flat enough we can just drive See Through all the way up it.", responded Stocking.

"Ha! That's so obvious, you're like a fockin' genius or something.", smirked the blonde.

"It's all thanks to the sugar…", muttered Stocking. The three of them sat there for a few minutes while letting as much of their food digest as possible; that is until Panty brought up what Sonic and Stocking did again, much to their dismay…

"Hey! Not to get all in your face about this again, but are you two gonna slow fock each other anytime soon?", she asked.

"Shut up Panty…", they both muttered.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	14. Ep 14: Weekend at Brief's

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 14:** Weekend at Brief's!

It was a rather cloudy day in the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, as ghosts have been running more of amuck than usual. However the trio of angelic assassins have been dispatched by one afro preacher to deal with this monstrous reign of evil tempered spirits.

"There's one of em'!", shouted the speedy blue hedgehog as his angelic aura and halo appeared. He dashed at the ghost as he spun into a ball, and penetrated through its abdomen which left a gaping hole as he skidded to a stop. The ghost blew up as it released a couple heavens after self-destructing as the hedgehog scooped them up.

Elsewhere Stocking is seen slashing at a few ghosts that tried to corner her against a wall. One of them lunged it's claws at her as she dodged out of the way, and sliced it's arm off. "Over here ya little bitch!", she growled as she made a downward swing at the other ghost, thus splitting it right down the middle before it exploded. She snagged the heaven that appeared from it while Sonic was dealing with three other ghosts that were chasing him at the time…

"Sonic sweetheart! How ya holdin' up?", she shouted.

"I'm doin' good! Just gotta lead these guys into a wall so I can finish em'!", the hedgehog answered back. The Goth heard the sound of another ghost as it closed in on the girl from behind; she looked from the corner of her eye and two seconds later, the ghost was split in half by Stripes 1 and 2. Sonic quickly spun into a ball as he bounced off the wall while the three ghosts that were chasing him, were trying to figure out what to do. "Up here fellas!", chuckled the speed demon as he stomped on one of their heads before bashing the others with a Homing Smash.

The ghosts that both Sonic and Stocking defeated blew up as the sound of the church bell was heard. However it was quickly replaced with the sound of rounds of lightning that struck Chuck like crazy.

"Damn! Looks like we've got some more missions comin'!", stated Sonic as his blue-white and halo were still active.

"Where the fock is Panty?! Her skank ass should've been here by now!", groaned the Goth. Suddenly both of them saw See Through rocking back and forth for a few minutes, before two men were seen scrambling out the car with their clothes in their hands. The blonde waved flirtatiously at them as Sonic and the Goth had tick marks on their foreheads.

"Y'know, a little help out here would be nice!", sweat dropped Sonic.

"You mean you've been fockin' around all this time while we were killing ghosts?!", growled Stocking.

"Hey, c'mon! You know this has always been a special mission of mine ever since I came to earth!", grinned the blonde.

"So you ditch your sister and I for some love-love instead of helping us fight?", asked the hedgehog in a confused tone while shrugging his shoulders.

"Relax you two, I'll help you guys out once I've reached my goal! I wanna fock a thousand men before returning to Heaven and I ain't leavin' until I do!", said Panty with a smirk. Suddenly another several rounds of lightning bolts struck the church as they were aimed at Chuck, both Sonic and his gothic girlfriend depanned at the work they now have to do…

"You gotta be kidding me…", groaned the hedgehog.

"Imagine how I feel…while my sister's jacking off, I'm stuck having to clean up her shit. Like so…" Stocking pointed her finger at See Through as Panty was humping two other guys while moaning and language was used and heard. After fighting off the remaining ghosts in the city, the trio returned to the church to see what their next task was. (Unfortunately…)

_**~ The next day ~**_

Garterbelt pulled on the white rope that was hanging in front of him as the girls and Sonic dropped from the ceiling, while they were still in bed. About 20 or so guys left the blonde's bed as she waved to all of them before taking the 'Walk of Shame', as Sonic and Stocking once again have depanned looks on their faces. Suddenly streamers and confetti filled the air as the afro priest was about to give a special announcement.

"My angels! Congratulations!", he said in his usual tone, "The two of you have finally collected enough coins to buy your way back to Heaven! You should be very proud of yourselves for completing this mission, and I applaud you for it!"

Both of their eyes widened in surprise as they couldn't believe what they heard. "F-For real?!", stammered Panty as her sister was wondering the same thing. Even Sonic was surprised they collected enough heaven coins to go back.

"Garter, are you serious?! They can actually go back?!", the hedgehog asked in the same shocked fashion.

"Yes. These two are eligible to return to the pearly gates once again…", he replied. Garterbelt demanded that both of them step in front of the altar as they took a knee and bowed before God, Sonic stood there in awe as the Anarchy sisters were finally going home. "_(Wow…they actually did it. I almost wanna say that I'm kinda proud of them…but…why do I feel kinda sad…?)_"

"Hey Garter? Could we do one more thing before we go?", asked the blonde. Garter wondered what she wanted to do for a moment until realization smacked him across the face. "Damn!", he groaned while face-palming, "I should've known…"

"Should've known what?", asked Stocking. She suddenly gasped as she had just answered her own question; she just realized that Sonic may have angel powers…but is still very much alive. The hedgehog had a sad smile on his face as the Goth and blonde turned around to see him standing behind them.

"Oh…that's right.", Stocking said in a sad tone, "You can't go back with us to Heaven…can you…?" Sonic scratched the back of his quills as she looked away from the girl's eyes. He knew that if Stocking left; after they just hooked up and made a special connection, he'd lose that part of him forever.

"…Guess not.", he replied with a sad smile. Stocking wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she could, the hedgehog slowly hugged back as he closed his eyes. A small tear went down his face as he now had to say goodbye to his two newest friends.

"I'll give ya'll a moment to say your goodbyes…", said the afro preacher in a compassionate tone. Stocking held Sonic in her arms as she whispered sweet and loving things into his ear, as for Panty she hugged him as well while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really gonna miss you blue…", the blonde said while holding back some sadness.

"I know…fighting ghosts down here won't be the same without you two around.", replied Sonic while patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey babe, you gonna be okay by yourself down here? If you don't want us to go then…we won't.", Stocking said in a soft-compassionate tone. The hedgehog shook his head as he smiled at the girl.

"It's okay…", he said softly, "I'll be fine…I guess…"

"Sonic…are you sure?", Stocking asked again.

"You and Panty were sent here because of the way you acted, however the girls that stand before me are not whores, sluts, or all that jazz. Instead I see two beautiful angels in front of me. You two have been protecting this city from ghosts for quite a while now, and look where it's got you. I know I may have a halo over my head and a pair of wings on my back, but I'm not quite an angel just yet. You two have been the best girls a guy like me could have…and that's something coming from the heart."

A small tear began to flow down Stocking's cheek when she heard Sonic say that, even Panty was trying to hold back a few after hearing those words from his mouth. Both girls hugged the hedgehog as tight as they could while the love began to build up inside of them. A little while later the Anarchy sisters prepared for their departure from earth as Garterbelt stood at the pulpit.

"You two ready?", he asked in his usual tone.

"Yeah…", they both replied. The afro preacher waved both hands towards the sky as Stocking turned around quickly as she gave a sad wave to Sonic, before blowing him a kiss. A few minutes later a heavenly light shined down from the ceiling as it engulfed the girls while Sonic covered his eyes. It left rather quickly as the Anarchy sisters were finally transported to Heaven…

Well…at least Stocking was…

Panty stood at the altar while trying to figure out how come she didn't go back with her sister. Suddenly a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground as Garter picked it up.

"Ehh?! Panty! How come you're still here?", asked Sonic while scratching his head in confusion.

"I think I know da answer to that.", replied the afro preacher. The note that he read said "_**FAIL!**_" in bright red capital letters, he then closed his eyes as he began to explain to both Sonic and Panty about what happened…

"Heaven's pissed that you didn't collect the coins like you should have.", he spoke, "So therefore…YOU GOTTA DO DA WHOLE DAMN TRIAL AGAIN!"

"SAY WHAAAT?!", both Sonic and Panty shouted.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Panty, Sonic, and for some reason Brief, were all in See Through as the blonde took a joyride downtown after receiving the "Rejection Notice" from Heaven. "Those ASSHOLES!", she growled, "I worked my motherfockin' tits off trying to kill those bastards, and this is how they pay me?! Feh! I don't give a shit. At least now I can accomplish my goal while I'm here."

"Well I hate to admit it, but Stocking DID collect more coins than you. Which is why she was able to go back much sooner than you would…", said Sonic while shrugging his shoulders.

"Despite all that, I can't believe I'm riding with you two! We'll be like the three amigos that save the town and all that!", Brief happily said.

"Sonic, can you remind me why we picked up this doucher again…?!", groaned the blonde.

"Well he looked a little saddened so I thought why not let em' tag along with us? He was gonna do that anyway.", replied the hedgehog. The trio arrived at the spot where the ghosts were located as they got out the car, well…just Sonic and Brief.

"W-W-Wait a sec' Panty, how come you're not getting out?", stammered the geek.

"Cuz' I got a quota to meet; I'm still 632 guys short of my goal.", the blonde replied.

"Panty! Don't tell me you're gonna ditch a chance to go back to heaven for more man cock are you?!", stammered Sonic with a slight tint of anger.

"Relax blue, ya got geek boy to back you up. Catch ya'll on da flip!" The blonde drove off while Sonic and Brief just watched in utter shock, suddenly the sound of ghosts could be heard as the hedgehog activated his angel ring; while his halo and aura suddenly appeared.

"Brief. Cover me.", said Sonic as the boy shuttered in fear because he didn't know how to fight ghosts. (Let alone know how to kill one…)

While Sonic and the carrot topped otaku fight against more ghosts that Panty should be killing, the blonde was screwing to her heart's content. She did every position known to man; and even a couple that aren't, as she cummed every man she could find within an hour or so. After all was said and done the blonde managed to screw about 999 men, however she was short of one.

"Uh, P-Panty? S-Shouldn't you be fighting some of these ghosts with us?", asked the boy.

"Dude! Just chill for a sec' will ya?! All I need is one more and my quota will be filled.", replied the blonde while trying to figure out who she hasn't screwed yet. While that was going on Sonic spin kicked a ghost into a wall before smashing it with his Homing Attack, Brief just looked at Panty and wondered if he'd ever have a shot with her.

Suddenly his phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello?", he said, "This is Breif…yeah…I…W-What?! No! I don't wanna come to a party! But…ah…well…okay, fine…I'll be there…" The boy hung up the phone as Panty was still thinking of who she would pick to be her thousandth screw.

"Hey Panty?", said the boy as the girl glanced at him from the side of her eye, "I'm being invited to a party that my dad is having and I wanted to know if you and Sonic wanted to come."

"Wait, a party?", asked Sonic.

"It's a special gathering that my father's having and it's founded by him. Even though I don't wanna go, I'd be happy to take you two with me.", replied Brief. Sonic thought for a moment as a small smile came over his face, as for Panty, she thought of it as a chance to find her 1,000th man to diddle.

"We're in!", both Sonic and the blonde said.

_**~ Nightfall at the center of the city ~**_

There were lights and groovy music as Brief brought Panty and Sonic to a nightclub-like atmosphere that was the party that his father threw. The blonde had on a dress that was similar to her red one with her hair slicked down a bit while having small wings on her back. As for Sonic (even though he doesn't wear clothes, aside from the shoes and gloves) he wore a white tuxedo with a black bowtie with gold cufflinks. The trio walked around as they checked out the party.

"Damn geek boy, I didn't know you had access to parties like this.", smirked the blonde.

"I gotta say…this is pretty 'A-List' material in here dude.", Sonic added.

"Well it's actually my dad. You see he owns a company called the Rock Foundation and I'm kinda like the prodigal son, so…" Before he could finish two secret service men found him and escorted him to the back of the party. Sonic and Panty took their eyes off of him for a split second that they didn't notice he was gone. That's when the hedgehog had a weird and crazy idea…

"Hey Panty? I know this may seem like a weird time to ask this but…wanna dance?", he asked the blonde. She looked at him for a moment before a smug look came over her face.

"Sure, why not…?", she replied.

Another song came on as Sonic and the blonde started dancing with each other, she eventually started dancing rather close to him as he started blushing a bit. (Though he kind of expected it because he knew she was a freak when he first met her.) Several minutes later Panty's angelic phone rung as she picked it up.

"Yo!", she answered the phone in a hip slang.

"WHERE YOU ASS AT GIRL?!", hollered back the afro preacher as the blonde groaned to who it was on the phone.

"Is that Garter?", asked Sonic as he heard his voice on the phone. The blonde dryly nodded as she began to answer Garter's question. "I'm just killing some ghosts with Brief that's all.", she said while trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"YOU A DAMN LIE! YOU OUT THERE CLUBBIN' AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! Well anyway before you dashed outta the church so fast, I forgot to mention about a condition that was attached to your failure notice…", the afro preacher explained.

"Condition?", questioned the hedgehog.

"Oh? And what the hell would that be…?", depanned the blonde; as if afraid of what the answer might be.

"The condition that was attached was…that NO FOCKIN' IS ALLOWED!" Panty almost dropped her phone as she couldn't believe she was not allowed to have sex anymore.

"BULLSHIT!", she growled, "WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T FOCK ANYMORE?!" After some more heated words were exchanged the blonde ended the conversation with "I'm gonna do what I fockin' want and you can't stop me!". She clicked the phone shut as the afro preacher was standing right behind her. "I figured you wouldn't listen.", he said in a serious tone as Panty almost jumped out of her dress, "Therefore I'm gonna make sure you don't mess up, personally!"

Most of the night Panty was trying to sneak in guys from the party, but whenever she did that, Garter was right there to stop her dead in her tracks. She made attempts so many times to lay her one thousandth guy, but once again the afro preacher was there to shut her down. Strangely enough…it was odd to find out that Sonic was lost from view for the moment.

The blonde made her way to the women's bathroom as she was completely pissed that Garterbelt kept getting in her way of pleasure. "FOCK!", she growled loudly as she slammed her tiara in the sink before hanging her head low. She came out of the bathroom as she saw a rather nice aquarium, she looked down at all the fish that were swimming until she saw a rather handsome boy. His blue eyes looked back at hers as she wondered who this boy was.

"_(Who is this boy…? He's fockin' hot…)_", she thought to herself. They both looked at one another for a few minutes until two secret service men escorted the boy out of the room. A sad smile came on his face as the blonde watched him go through the door…

Meanwhile we manage to find Sonic who's deep in the crowd of people as Brief's Father began to make his announcement. "Thank you all for coming to this party that was sponsored by the Rock Foundation. And now me and the Mayor of the city would like to present that my son, Briefers Rock, is getting married to the Mayor's lovely daughter."

The mayor was a blue skinned being with white hair, as he was wearing a dark tuxedo with matching pants to go along with them. He stood on the stage proudly as his daughter was wearing a wedding gown with a green ring on her finger. Her bodyguard was right beside her as she began whispering to the bride about something.

"Sister, it looks like everything's going according to plan.", she told her.

"I know. Once that boy says 'I do', everything will fall into place and we won't have to worry about those tawdry angels or that hedgehog again!", the bride replied back. Suddenly while Sonic was listening to the announcement that Brief's Father was making, his angelic ring started glowing. He looked at it as he looked at the blue skinned man as well as the bride and bodyguard, that's when he knew something wasn't right.

"_(I don't know what it is…but I've gotta bad feeling about those three…)_"

Brief's father called his son up to the stage to take the bride's hand in marriage, however he refused as the spot light shined on a boy with orange slick hair; and charming looks. That boy, was Briefers Rock himself!

"No dad!", he growled, "I refuse to marry someone I don't even love!" His father was shocked to see his own son lash out at him like that. "What did you say to me?! I am your Father and you will do as I tell you! Now come here this instant!"

"You heard me dad!", Brief growled even more, "That's not the girl I want to marry! The one I'm looking to spend the rest of my life with…is Her!" The spotlight shined on Panty as she stood there dumbfoundedly as the bodyguard and Bride had sudden shocks on their faces. "Wha?!", the blonde said in confusion as the bride and bodyguard were about to show their true colors.

"Sister, no! We must stay undercover.", the bodyguard pleaded.

"H-How could someone as handsome as him, go for a slut like her?!", she growled. Sonic's ring started flashing like crazy as he sensed some demonic energy in the air, this time he was for certain that something was up with the three figures that stood alongside Brief's Father.

"BRIEF!", shouted the hedgehog as the crowd suddenly laid eyes on him; as well as the bride and bodyguard. "You made a good choice not to marry that girl on stage!"

"Really?", wondered Panty who was completely oblivious to the situation.

"W-What?! And you are you to tell my son who he can and cannot marry?!", growled Brief's Father.

"ENOUGH DAD!", hollered Brief, "Let Sonic speak!" Both the bride as well as the bodyguard's eyes shot wide open as they heard the name 'Sonic', that's when all caution was thrown out of the wind. The bride ripped off her wedding dress to reveal her true self to be Scanty, while the bodyguard was none other than Kneesocks. The lights were turned on as the demon sisters landed right in front of the crowd.

"I KNEW IT!", growled Sonic as he approached the demon sisters with his halo appearing; and his aura increasing in power with each passing second. Panty appeared right beside the hedgehog as the two were prepared to take on the demon sisters without Stocking.

"So it's come to this has it?!", growled Scanty as she whipped out her revolvers, "I never thought our final confrontation would happen here."

"You've been nothing but a thorn in our ass ever since we met you! It is time we finish this here ONCE AND FOR ALL!", growled Kneesocks as she whipped out her scythes.

"Get over it ya demon bitches! Me and Sonic will kick your motherfockin' asses back to Hell in a damn hand basket!", growled Panty as she whipped out Backlace.

"I've just about HAD IT with you two. So I really can't hold this back any longer!", growled Sonic. He crossed his hands both together as he made a fist with them both; the angelic aura around his body began to fan out wider and wider, as his power spiked higher and higher. His halo glowed brightly as it began to flash a few times, that's when the blue skinned man looked at him…

"_(That hedgehog…could he be the destined one I'm supposed to fight?)_"

"Panty. You and Brief get everybody as far away from here as possible. I don't think I can hold this back any longer.", Sonic said in a serious tone.

"W-What? Why?", asked the blonde.

"LEAVE! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE REASONING I HAVE LEFT!", growled the hedgehog. The blonde and Brief cleared everyone out the room as they too left themselves. Panty looked back at Sonic as flashes of lightning started to surround his body, and his halo was now brighter than the sun. "Be careful…", she said softly as Brief grabbed the girl's arm.

The demon sisters were about to witness the full power of Sonic's angelic abilities, they stood with their weapons in hand as they were prepared to fight the hedgehog with everything they had. (Even though they might die in the process.)

"This is it!", Kneesocks told her sister.

"So this is that hedgehog's true power…", Scanty said while holding a brave face. With a final burst of his angelic energy, Sonic's body had a blue white glow to it as his angelic aura was now sparkling. His halo was still brightly shimmering as his Angel's Ring was glowing. He wasn't in his 100% Angel Form like during the wolf ghost battle, but the form he was in almost resembled it.

"REPENT YOU EVIL BITCHES!", growled Sonic as he lunged at the demon sisters.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

Brief and Panty were driving See Through far away from the party as possible, however the blonde noticed something as the car's engine had suddenly stopped. She then noticed that the key is usually glowing with angelic energy, but now it was starting to fade away…

"W-What's happening here…?", she said as she was trying to get the key to glow again. Brief messed his hair back up as he saw a small house on a hill that the two could go to.

"Panty! W-We can go over there!", the boy said pointing at the house.

Both he and the blonde went inside the house as they sat on the bed, Panty didn't feel right as her powers flickered on and off. "We should be okay here…", said Brief, "Sonic sounded pretty angry back there, I've never seen him like this before." The blonde placed her hand on top of Brief's as he started blushing…

"Something's wrong with me…", she said in a soft tone.

"D-Don't worry Panty, I'll protect you no matter what!", replied the geek with a slight bit of confidence. The blonde beauty crawled onto the bed as she laid the boy down. "Let me see your eyes for a sec'…", she said in a soft tone. Panty moved his hair away from his face as she revealed his sexy looking eyes, he looked at her in awe as he wondered what was going to happen next. (As if he didn't already know.)

"P-Panty? What's…going on…?", asked the boy in a soft tone.

"Geek Boy…", the blonde said in a sensual tone, "You're gonna be my thousandth…" Brief knew exactly what she meant by that as he was prepared to lose his virginity. Both of them took their clothes off as Panty got under the sheets with Brief, after he got aroused by her she pushed up and down on her arousal like she'd do with any man. Suddenly a few minutes later she felt a pinch.

"Ow!", she said as she jumped back.

"Uh…something wrong?", asked Brief.

"N-No. Let's try a different position.", she replied. The blonde and Brief tried every position they could think of, however it ended with the blonde hurting each time. She suddenly kicked Brief out of the sheets thus messing up his hair once again, as she was trying to figure out what was hurting her so badly.

"Guh?! Why the hell does this hurt?!", she growled.

"I'll tell ya why…", said a voice from the shadows. Garterbelt appeared from the shadows while holding a heavenly device that he brought with him. He looks at Panty's body with it before making a diagnosis…

"Heh, as I thought. You've been re-virginized!", the afro priest stated.

"I've been what now?", asked the blonde with a confused look on her face.

"Ugh! Look…the good news is you ain't a slut, the bad news is…you got a hymen again.", explained Garterbelt. This caused the angel to look at him funny.

"Hymen?! You fockin' with me right?!", stammered Panty. Suddenly a small clapping sound was heard as another figure came from the shadows; his skin was blue as his eyes were red, he appeared to be tied up in a bondage-like corset as he made his way towards Brief.

"So you've finally figured it out have you Garterbelt…?", grinned the man.

"Dammit…it's Corset.", growled the afro preacher. The blue skinned demon boss levitated Brief off the ground as the area where his man meat was, was starting to glow. "Wh-Wh-What's! Happening to me?!", the boy said in a scared tone.

"Eyahahaha! Legend has it that the Hellsmokey was released by an angel's kiss, so therefore I can finally release the key! Finally, IT'S MIIIIINE!", cackled Corset. Brief's dick was starting to take the shape of a key as Panty tried to rush out of bed to stop the demon boss from doing what he was doing.

"Geek Boy!", shouted the blonde as she tried to reach him, only for the demon sisters to come up out of the floor to hold her in place with their weapons.

"Don't even try it blondie! Without your powers you're no match for us!", smirked Scanty.

"Yess, just sit back and enjoy the show no?", added Kneesocks. Suddenly Sonic teleported into the room with his aura and halo still active, he glanced in Panty's direction as he saw Scanty and Kneesocks. "Sonic!", shouted the blonde while the demons were holding her down.

"Let her go!", growled the hedgehog as his aura fanned out some more.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Unless you want angel blood all over the floor…", sneered Scanty.

"You should know your place hedgehog. After all she doesn't have any powers left so what good is she to you…?!", Kneesocks growled.

"I'm about to go beyond supersonic on your ass if you don't let her go! BITCHES THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!", growled Sonic as a sudden burst of angelic aura appeared as his halo glowed brightly. Corset saw this and took something round and red as he pressed a small button on it. "Demon Sisters! We're leaving now!", he commanded as Scanty and Kneesocks heard their master as they reappeared where he was.

"Great, what now?!", growled Garterbelt.

"Eyahahahaha! As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a Hellsgate Keyhole to open! Farewell my little bitches!", smirked Corset as he threw the small round thing. It landed on the ground as a bright red flash-bang appeared as it blinded everyone except Corset and the demon sisters. The whole house lit up like fireworks as Sonic, Panty, and Garterbelt were shielding their eyes as well as themselves.

"GEEK BOOOOOOY!"

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	15. Ep 15: Guardian Angels

It was a rather rainy day as Panty Anarchy; the sex-crazed leader of the Anarchy sisters, was thrown out of the church by Garterbelt. "Begone from me you lazy slutbag!", he declared, "What good are you to me now?! Bitch you got no power!"

The powerless blonde began to roam the streets of the city, while trying to figure out what her next move should be. Stocking was gone, Brief was kidnapped by the demon sisters and Corset, and Sonic disappeared after that flash-bang explosion. She felt alone and unwanted, without her angelic powers she was just a mere mortal like everyone else…

She walked down a damp road until she spotted a spiny haired figure. "H-Hello?", the blonde said in a weak voice, "Who's there?" The figure walked closer to the girl as she tried to take another step, however after her last step she fell towards the wet pavement. The figure sped over to catch the blonde before she fell flat on her face, she collapsed in the figure's arms as they turned out to be the arms of the one that was missing.

"Panty…", whispered the hedgehog, "What happened to you…?"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 15:** Guardian Angels!

_**~ Last time on Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ~**_

"_My angels! Congratulations!", he said in his usual tone, "The two of you have finally collected enough coins to buy your way back to Heaven! You should be very proud of yourselves for completing this mission, and I applaud you for it!"_

"_Garter, are you serious?! They can actually go back?!", the hedgehog asked in the same shocked fashion._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_WHERE YOU ASS AT GIRL?!", hollered back the afro preacher as the blonde groaned to who it was on the phone._

"_I'm just killing some ghosts with Brief that's all.", she said while trying to sound as truthful as possible._

"_YOU A DAMN LIE! YOU OUT THERE CLUBBIN' AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! Well anyway before you dashed outta the church so fast, I forgot to mention about a condition that was attached to your failure notice…", the afro preacher explained._

"_The condition that was attached was…that NO FOCKIN' IS ALLOWED!" Panty almost dropped her phone as she couldn't believe she was not allowed to have sex anymore._

"_BULLSHIT!", she growled, "WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T FOCK ANYMORE?!"_

_**~ Then ~**_

"_Eyahahaha! Legend has it that the Hellsmokey was released by an angel's kiss, so therefore I can finally release the key! Finally, IT'S MIIIIINE!", cackled Corset._

"_Let her go!", growled the hedgehog as his aura fanned out some more._

"_Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Unless you want angel blood all over the floor…", sneered Scanty._

"_I'm about to go beyond supersonic on your ass if you don't let her go! BITCHES THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!", growled Sonic as a sudden burst of angelic aura appeared as his halo glowed brightly._

_**~ Now ~**_

Sonic was carrying Panty in his arms as he was walking towards the Daten City Limits. Though he's not one to give up due to his stubbornness to do so, the speedy blue hedgehog was running out of options. However he thought of one place he could go to clear both his head as well as the blonde's…

Back to Station City.

"Don't worry Panty, I'll get us outta this somehow…", the hedgehog said to himself. Within a moment he took off in a blaze of wind towards his home city to regroup and figure out how to get Panty's powers back.

_**~ Station City ~**_

Tails was tinkering away in his workshop while coming up with some new inventions that would help Sonic in the long run. Pretty soon the fox boy heard a knock at the door. "Oh? I wonder who that could be…?", he said as he went to open up the door. A surprised look came on his face as he saw Sonic standing there while holding Panty in his arms.

"Hey buddy, you think you could help us out?", asked Sonic in a concerned tone.

"Sonic! W-What happened to Panty?", Tails asked in a worried tone.

"Somehow she lost her powers after fighting with those demon sister girls again, I was wondering if you knew any info about angels and demons and how to get her powers back.", the hedgehog said in a serious tone. The fox pondered a bit before going into his research room to look for a book.

"Follow me Sonic, I think I might have what you're looking for!", said the fox as the hedgehog followed him into the research library while holding the fallen angel. Tails looked in the section that talks about the legends of angels and demons and found the book that he was looking for. "Here it is!", he said happily as he placed the book on the table.

"So, does it tell us how we're gonna get Panty's powers back?", asked Sonic.

"Only one way to find out.", replied Tails. He opens the book as he skips to the angels and demons chapter, as it tells them of their existence on earth as well as the prophecy that will take place. Upon reading the chapter some more it dictates a drawing of a tablet that has a blue angel-like figure, as it is fighting a demon-like figure with blue skin, that has merged with a monster with multiple tentacles. Sonic and Tails are reading the story some more as the hedgehog points at the blue angel-like figure…

"Hey Tails? There's something weird about this picture here.", stated the hedgehog.

"Really? Like what Sonic?", asked Tails.

"Not sure, but…the way its hair looks…almost looks like…" Sonic paused in mid-sentence as he stroked his own hair, the angel-like figure in the book had spiny-like blue hair, and so did he. It had him thinking for a moment that could he be connected to this prophecy somehow? "So what else does it say?", Sonic asked the fox boy.

"It says something about an angel from another world will battle the demon that has unlocked the secrets of Hellsmonkey, and will attempt to destroy Heaven and Earth. The blue angel will sprout angelic wings and will have all power against the demon, as it will send it crashing into the doors of Hell…" Sonic pondered for a moment as he was trying to figure out where he might have heard the word 'Hellsmonkey' before, the last time he ever heard that word was…

Then it hit him.

While fighting with the demon sisters the other day; he noticed the blue skinned man that was with them, had said something about releasing Hellsmonkey. Which lead him to believe that he too is also involved in this prophecy.

"_(That guy I met…he mentioned something about Hellsmonkey, as well as a key. But wait…his skin was blue, and so is the demon that's in this picture. So could he be…)_" Tails continued reading some more about the prophecy that is confirmed to take place.

"It says down here, that the kin of Hellsmonkey shall hold the key to unlocking it's secrets. The door to eternal damnation shall be opened if the demon unlocks the gates of Hell with using the Hellsmonkey." Sonic thought even more as he flashed back to the night that Brief was taken away. Corset had used some kind of magic as he released a key from the under trousers of the boy, that he claims was the Hellsmonkey Key, that would open the doors to Hell.

"_(The kin of Hellsmonkey…wait, there was a key looking thing that came out of Brief that night. So then…)_" The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together as Tails continued reading some more about the prophecy…

"And so the blue haired angel, shall sprout angelic wings and defeat the demon from taking over Heaven and Earth with the power of the Angel's Ring." After Tails had finished reading the section about the prophecy, he flipped the page over and found a picture of the Angel's Ring. Sonic looked at the picture as his eyes suddenly widened.

"That ring…", he said in awe as he looked at his right hand and saw the angelic ring that was on his middle finger. Then he flashed back to the first time he ever seen it…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_This is known as an Angel's Ring; whenever a human or something to that effect wears it, they'll gain all the abilities of an angel and will be able to fight ghosts. Heaven must've sent it because that blue hedgehog over there tried to fight a ghost.", Garter explained._

"_Wait, so you mean that butt ugly bastard I fought back in Station City…was a ghost?", Sonic said in confusion._

"_You see the reason why Panty and Stocking were able to kill that ghost and you couldn't, was because of their angelic powers. However this ring will give you the same capabilities to do just that once you put it on your finger.", said Garter._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. From the Angel's Ring to Corset releasing the Hellsmonkey Key out of Brief, and even to the page that depicted a blue haired angel taking on the demon that unlocked the gates of Hell; Sonic came to one final conclusion…

"I was sent to Daten City to save it…", he said in a shocked tone. Tails looked at Sonic and then back at the ring and picture, he too then realized what he meant by those words.

"Of course! It makes sense now! You're the blue haired angel that's going to stop this demon in the picture from releasing the gates of Hell!", said Tails in the utmost confidence.

"No wonder Garter gave me that ring! He must have known that I was going to save that city from a catastrophic fate, which is why he trusted me with this ring in the first place!", said Sonic.

"Well Sonic, you know what you have to do now right?", asked Tails with a smirk on his face.

"Way ahead of ya buddy! But first, what are we gonna do about Panty…?", asked Sonic. Tails flipped over another page that talked about a way to get an angel's powers back; it states that the Angel's Ring has the power of a thousand archangels in Heaven, that even a small portion of this divine power…would make the weakest of humans virtually unstoppable. So if an angel were to ever lose his/her powers, the power of the Angel's ring would replenish a stable amount…

"Sonic! If you use the power of the Angel's Ring you have on your finger, it might give Panty her powers back!", said the fox in a happy tone.

"Well it's worth a shot. Okay, let's do it!" Sonic laid the blonde gently on the floor as he activated his angelic ring; his aura and halo appeared as he kneeled down over top of the blonde. "Hang in there Panty…I'm gonna get your powers back.", he whispered softly to the girl. The hedgehog placed his hand on top of the blonde's stomach as he closed his eyes, the aura began to flow from him to Panty in a matter of minutes.

Tails was in awe as he watched both Sonic and Panty glowing at the very same time, a few minutes later a flash of light engulfed the two as Sonic managed to get a portion of Panty's heavenly powers back. After the light faded away the blonde slowly opened her eyes as Sonic helped her off the ground.

"Hey sweetness…", smiled Sonic as the blonde looked at him in awe.

"S-Sonic?", she stammered as the hedgehog hugged her with all the love in his heart. She looked confused for a moment but decided to hug him back.

"Panty! You're okay!", Tails said in a happy expression.

"Eh? Tails? What are you doing in Daten City…?", asked the blonde.

"Actually we're in Station City, Sonic brought you here after he told me that you lost your powers.", the fox boy explained.

"But I was able to get some of them back for you, so you should be fine for now.", added Sonic.

"Yeah, I can tell…", said Panty, "My body feels light all the sudden…what the heck did you do Sonic?"

"I transferred some of my angelic aura into your body so you'll gain some of your abilities, so you should be able to use most of your powers for now…", explained Sonic.

"Anyway, you two should get going back to Daten City. They're gonna need your help more than ever!", said Tails with a small smirk. Sonic, Panty, and Tails walked out of the workshop as they spotted the two buildings of Section H, the sky over in Daten City was red as storm clouds were gathering around the center of the city.

"More than ever is right…looks like the party's already started!", growled Sonic.

"Well what the hell are we standin' around here for…?!", smirked Panty.

"You're right…", replied the hedgehog.

"Go for it guys! I know you'll save Heaven and Earth, and I'm with you all the way!", Tails said in confidence.

"Thanks for the support lil' buddy! You always come through when I need ya to!", smirked Sonic while giving Tails a thumbs up.

"Aww c'mon, it was nothin'.", blushed the fox.

"Yo Sonic, you ready to do this?", asked the blonde in an eager tone.

"Sister, I was born ready!", he replied.

_**~ Back in Daten City ~**_

Garterbelt stood on top of one of the buildings as he watched red lights surround the City Hall building where Section H was located. The sky was red as it appeared like storm clouds were gathering all around, suddenly the afro preacher got a phone call…

"This is Garter.", he answered the phone.

"_Everything went according to plan, we're on our way back now._", said Sonic who happened to be on the other line.

"Thanks a lot Sonic. I knew I could count on you.", replied the afro preacher as he hung up the phone. He looked at Chuck who was bouncing around before picking him up and leaping off the building, as he landed in See Through which was at the bottom.

Meanwhile on top of a mechanism that was going to unlock the gates of Hell known as the Hellsgate Key Hole, Corset was using bondage techniques to give Brief (who was tied up) an erection so that the Hellsmonkey Key would fit inside. "Eyahahaha! Once I fit the Hellsmonkey Key inside this key hole, it will finally open the door to the oblivion of both Heaven and Earth. However I can't do that unless I get you to have an erection because the key won't fit!"

"No way Corset! I won't let you destroy Heaven and Earth! My penis will never give it up!", shouted the geek. Scanty and Kneesocks were watching as their Father/Boss was using every bondage technique he knew, to give Brief the erection he was trying to hold back. However a sudden bullet breezed past the demon boss as he stopped what he was doing, as the demon sisters whipped out their weapons.

"Who dares try to oppose me?! I demand that you show yourself!", growled Corset. The demon boss looked down the stairs of the mechanism and saw Panty, as she had a cocky smirk across her lips.

"You never cease to fock up do ya geek boy…?", said the blonde as Brief heard her voice.

"P-P-Panty! You're here!", the otaku shouted for joy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bitch angel who could?", smirked Corset, "You should know that all little angels that have little hymens lose ALL their little powers. So you're just a little bitch now!"

"That so?", sneered Panty, "Well lemme tell your twisted ass somethin'. I may be a little bitch but I'm proud of it. You can talk all this shit about angels and demons all you fockin' want as if it even possibly means shit. But that doesn't state the fact that if any of you dicks get in MY WAY?! I'm gonna kick some twisted ass ass!"

Corset's expression turned to a shocked one as the blonde was coming up the stairs towards the top of the mechanism, while taking off her clothes at the same time. "Ya hear me dick?!", she continued, "I'm a hot bitch angel named Panty Anarchy! And I don't have to listen to anyone, cuz' I do what I FOCKIN' WANT!" The blonde pushed Corset out of the way as she made her way towards Brief with nothing on but her panties. The demon boss just laughed to see such a rebel in the blonde…

"Eyahahaha! How wonderful!", he cackled, "By all means do what you want, we'll just sit back and watch. Life is tough wear a cub bitch. You should know by now that you will never defeat me! Without your powers you can't do shit to me!" The blonde just looked at Brief's arousal as she was prepared to finish what she started with him that night.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on and hop on up there.", taunted Scanty.

"I think the size of it might be scaring her.", snickered Kneesocks. The two laughed as Panty climbed on top of the boy as she was prepared to make love to him. Within an instant Brief got an erection.

"P-Panty!", he said in a stammered tone.

"Hey…still fockin' awkward as ever huh…?", smirked the now naked blonde.

"W-What's going on…?", asked Brief in a shaken tone.

_**~ "Fly Me to the Moon" plays sensually in the background ~**_

"Duh silly…? Don't you wanna be my thousandth?", said the blonde in a sensual tone, "Although…the way I am now…you'll actually be my first Brief…"

"F-First?", he stammered.

"Don't you remember?...I'm a re-virgin…" Panty began to force herself on Brief's arousal as Corset looked at a device he was holding and stammered. "NO! If those two make love and he cums, the key will be useless to me now! What are you two idiots waiting on, the second coming?! STOP THAT BITCH NOW!", he demanded.

Scanty and Kneesocks sprang into action to try and stop Panty from having sex with Brief as they launched their weapons at the two. Suddenly a glowing katana stopped the weapons from even making contact with the blonde or Brief for that matter. There was a sudden glow that came from the sword as a bolt of lightning struck the ground of the mechanism.

Once the smoke cleared as the dust had settled, there stood a figure with a halo on its head and angel wings on its back. The figure was glowing brightly as it's dark blue hair with pink highlights fluttered in the wind, it swung it's blades around as it glared at the demon sisters as well as Corset.

"Guess who?", smirked the angelic figure as Panty recognized the voice.

"S-S-S-Stocking! Hey girl!", replied the blonde.

"Hey Panty, congrats on getting some of your powers back by Sonic. Knowing him he'll probably show up at the last minute. Seriously whore, that's what I'm here for.", depanned the Goth though excited regardless. She then used her stripped swords to launch both her sister and Brief high into the air, because she didn't wanna see her naughty bits at a time like this. While Corset was losing it as well as getting pissed Brief's excitement pushed his erection into Panty's womanhood.

"Oh…Oh…OHHHH!"

With each thrust the two went higher and higher into the sky, at the same time Panty's halo was starting to appear over her head as her angel wings started to sprout from her back. "Great, the world's about to be destroyed and she's getting laid again…typical.", muttered Stocking.

"No! No! NOOO! My plan is ruined by another disgusting angel!", growled Corset as he smashed the device with his bare hands. While he was cursing up a shitstorm, Stocking saw her sister as she was plummeting towards the ground. The Goth removed her panties and tossed them to her sister, the blonde landed with a thud next to Stocking as the Anarchy Sisters were back in full force!

"Ha-Ha! Now I feel better already!", smirked the blonde.

"So I guess you know what it's time for, right?!", added Stocking.

"So in the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…", said the blonde.

"Here we go!", finished Stocking.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKERS!", they both shouted in unison.

_**~ Elsewhere on top of a building not too far from where the mechanism was ~**_

Sonic watched as both Panty and Stocking were prepared to deliver an ass kicking of epic proportions, the blue hedgehog smirked as he activated his angelic ring; as his halo and aura appeared.

"Keep em' busy as long as you can girls…then I'll swoop in to finish it.", he said.

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	16. Ep 16: Sonic and the Guardian Angels

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_A free spirited hedgehog who loves freedom and hates being constrained. He's the fastest running hedgehog on the planet and lives in Station City; about an hour away from Daten City. He was brought to the city for a special reason, after meeting with Panty and Stocking Anarchy, he finally figures out the reason he was brought to the city._

_Now trouble threatens both the city and Heaven, as a madman named Corset has released the Hellsmonkey Key from Brief's little friend. Now with Panty's powers revived as well as the return of Stocking from Heaven, the Anarchy Sisters are ready to save Daten City as well as Heaven and Earth._

_With a little help from Sonic of course…_

_**(**The ending to "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 16:** Sonic and the Guardian Angels!

Panty and Stocking were flying around in the air as they battled the demon sisters at full power. The blonde unleashed a barrage of bullets on Scanty, as she countered them with her own shots from her twin revolvers. Meanwhile Stocking was clashing blades with Kneesocks' scythes to her katana, as the pre-final battle was about to take place.

"I feel so much stronger than I did before! Like my powers have been amplified tenfold or something!", said the blonde as she continued battling her demon counterpart.

"Well that's something!", Stocking replied while battling Kneesocks. As soon as the Goth managed to get away, she spotted Brief who was plummeting towards the ground after making love to Panty.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoops…falling geek boy!", said Stocking as Brief called Panty's name; only for the blonde to scoot away from him as he fell past her. Meanwhile Garterbelt was at the base of the mechanism as he looked at the heavenly device that he had.

"Heh. Everything's goin' according to plan.", he said in his usual tone, "Panty's de-virginized and has all her powers back, which means that Sonic will be showin' up any second." While the Anarchy Sisters continued fighting the Demon Sisters, Brief kept falling until he landed on something soft. A small drop of sweat came on his forehead as he was glad that he wasn't dead.

"Hah…well, that was close…" The geek trailed off as he looked down and noticed that his penis was stuck into the Hellsgate keyhole. "Awww Daaammmnn!", he fretted as the mechanism transformed and took on a different shape. The afro preacher drove See Through up the mechanism as he and Chuck jumped out the Humvee.

"Dammit! This ain't goin' according to plan!", growled Garter as the angels came down to meet him.

"Well look who's here? Y'know I'm still pissed at you for kicking me out like shit.", groaned the blonde.

"Um, Panty? We've got other problems!", stammered the Goth as she pointed at Brief. The boy was flapping his arms around like a chicken with its head cut off while yelling "SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS THING!". The girls were laughing their butts off at the goofy situation that he was in while Garter was the only one who wasn't.

"YOU CUM DUMPSTERS! THIS AIN'T DA TIME FOR LAUGHING! WE'RE IN VERY SERIOUS TROUBLE HERE!", he yelled. Corset appeared as he applauded the little 'performance' that was going on between the four of them. "Eyahahaha! Oh look at this display, it looks like your little boyfriend managed to do the work for me!", chuckled the demon boss.

"Corset…you always were this sick and twisted.", growled the afro preacher.

"You know me very well don't you Garterbelt…? Now's the time that I take over Heaven and Earth by opening up the Hellsgate keyhole to reveal; you guessed it, Hell." The demon sisters twisted Brief as the doors of Hell were formed as shining lights were coming from the streets of the city. The two Section H buildings were starting to form door handles as they came crashing down into the lit sections of the city, as they formed doors.

People were falling all over the place as these "doors" were starting to open up, as they revealed a weird looking ghost that looked like a sea urchin with massive tentacles. During this time Corset began to tighten himself as he over-stretched his own muscles, suddenly he transformed into a muscle bound version of himself as his eyes turned from red to blue. (And so did his gums.)

"**Perfect!**", he smirked, "**Now comes the real fun! So sit back and enjoy the show!**" He picked up the demon sisters by their heads as he transformed them into weapons, Panty and Stocking stood watching this as they sweat dropped to what was happening…

"Erk, this guy is tacky as hell…", muttered the blonde.

"I ain't no fashion police but this guy's a fashion don't…", added the Goth. Garterbelt stood in front of the transformed Corset as they were prepared to fight one another.

"Heh, you still da same after all these years ain't cha? You always did get a thrill of always tying people up so you can dominate them." Suddenly the afro preacher whipped off his robe to reveal himself wearing a garter belt that transformed into a machine gun. He was locked, loaded, and ready to go!

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

"Well DOMINATE THIIIIS!", yelled the afro preacher as he pulled a roll of bullets out of his afro and loaded them into his machine gun. He fired multiple rounds at the demon boss as he used Kneesocks as a shield to protect himself. It seemed like Garter was gaining the advantage on Corset, but things went sour after a while…

"**YOU dominate ME?! I think you're sadly mistaken!**", sneered the demon boss. He whipped out some bondage laces as he tied up Garter's legs, causing him to drop his gun and trip. Then he was whipped around for a while until he was slammed onto the ground. Corset then tied up the afro preacher with some more bondage laces as he tried to reach for his gun, only for the demon boss to kick it away.

Meanwhile back on the Anarchy side the sisters were shooting as well as slashing the gigantic sea urchin-like ghost. "Are you fockin' kiddin'?! That's your final ghost?! Stockin', let's take this focker down!", smirked Panty as she fired off round after round from her Backlace duo.

"Way ahead of ya sis! This guy's gonna wish he hadn't focked with us!", declared the Goth. She sliced off one of the tentacles of the beast as it let out a really smelly goo, the Goth covered her nose because of how bad it truly smelled. "Ugh! This thing smells worse than that time Panty had that masturbation contest with herself…", she wined.

The smelly goo ended up covering most of the city, turning anything it touches into acid erosion rubble. It even turned the girl's favorite places into nothing but a total mess.

"No way! That hotel was like a second home for me!", wined Panty.

"And he even destroyed a really good bakery where I get all my sweet stuff!", wined Stocking.

"You BASTURD!", they both yelled in unison. Meanwhile about ten miles from the battle, Sonic stood on top of one of the buildings that didn't get destroyed by the goopy acid. The hedgehog shook his fist as he released his angelic aura and his halo appeared over his head.

"_(C'mon girls…just a little bit longer…)_", he said to himself.

_**~ Back to Garterbelt ~**_

The afro preacher and Corset were still going at it as the girls continued fighting the sea urchin ghost. He noticed that the more they strike it, the more acid-like goop will splatter over the city. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL BITCHES DOIN'?! YOU CAN'T JUST ATTACK HIM LIKE THAT!", he yelled.

Taking his eyes off his opponent was something that Garter was going to regret ever doing, once he did just that…Corset took this time to strike where he was most vulnerable. "**Bah-ha-ha! You little fool! Taking your eyes off me was the biggest mistake a dumbass like you could ever make! Do you really think those two bit angels of yours would stand a chance against the Ghost to end all Ghosts?!**"

Garter may have been injured, but he still had some fight left in him. He grabbed Corset by the throat as he held the demon boss in place. "Suck my cock motherfocker, you ain't goin' nowhere!", he growled as he grabbed a megaphone he found. Panty and Stocking stopped for a brief moment as they heard a mumble from Garterbelt's voice…

"_**Listen up ya chickenheaded hoes! This fool's planning on using that ugly ass ghost in front of ya to merge with it, so he can go into Heaven!**_"

"**You shut up!**", growled Corset.

"_**If he manages to make his way up there, Heaven and Earth will be forced to obey his pussy demon rules! Look, I don't care how! JUST STOP THAT MOTHERFOCKER!**_" The girls looked down below at Garter like he was crazy.

"Ugh, is he yellin' at us again?", muttered Panty.

"Either that or he's finally lost it…", replied Stocking.

Suddenly Corset managed to rip Garter's heart out from his own chest as the afro preacher's eyes widened suddenly. "**Eheheheh! Looks like you won't be going anywhere without this.**", smirked the demon boss as he held the heart in the palm of his hand.

"Guh!...I don't care what cha do to me Corset…", he growled, "But we got two badass angels and one strong ass hedgehog! Your reign of terror over dis city is over fool! Prepare to have your ass handed to ya by a TRUE angel!"

"**Oh, shut up!**", groaned Corset as he squeezed Garter's heart and crushed it. Light's began to appear from the afro preacher's body as his eyes widened to what was about to happen…

"Oh…My…GAAAAWWWDDD!"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

Garterbelt exploded as his afro tumbled next to Brief as he saw just what Corset had done. Tears came down the boy's face as he saw that his only friend; other than the girls, was dead.

"G-Garterbelt, no…I'll keep this safe for you…", sobbed the boy. This was the straw that broke the camel's back; suddenly in a blaze of angelic light, a beam of divine power shined down next to Brief as a sudden figure appeared. Once that divine light disappeared it revealed the World's Fastest Hedgehog, who was now furious with righteous anger shut up in his bones.

His aura and halo burning brightly as he looked at the boy who was still stuck in the keyhole. "Hey Brief…", he said in a low tone.

"S-S-Sonic! You're here!", said the boy who was happy to see him. Sonic glanced at the afro that the geek was holding before turning his eyes onto the boy himself.

"Is Garter dead?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone. Brief started crying as he nodded his head.

"Y-Y-Yes! Corset squeezed his heart! HE'S GOOOONE!" The boy sobbed over the loss of his friend as Sonic closed his eyes while balling up his fists.

"That's all I wanna know…thanks Brief…", he replied in a low growl. Sonic crossed his arms into an "X" formation as he stood with his legs apart. He started building up angelic power as it started rising higher and higher. The aura around his body got brighter as it changed from blue-white to gold-white, then his halo which had a blue aura around it…now had a white one. Sonic gritted his teeth as his eyes were starting to change to a blue-indigo color, as his fur was switching over from blue to a bright glowing silver.

Pure white angel wings started sprouting from his back as his halo was now glowing brighter than the sun itself. Sparkles started appearing and flowing from Sonic's golden-white aura as his quills shot up like his super form. He placed his arms above his head as he let out a loud battle cry that was so loud, the ground and everything around it started shaking violently. Corset stopped in his tracks as he felt the sudden power as Panty and Stocking glanced at the shimmering being that was down below.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

His form changed into a firm horse stance as small rocks started dancing in the air. Suddenly small bits of electricity began to form around Sonic's sparkling gold-white aura. Brief was shaking so much because he's never seen anything like this before.

"Sonic…", the boy said in awe as he watched the hedgehog's angel wings span out long and wide. Sonic has tapped into the true power of the Angel's Ring, as he has now ascended from his angelic form. After one final burst in power the angelic hedgehog stood standing firm with a look of rage and fury in his eyes.

Corset turned around to find the hedgehog staring at him with piercing daggers in his eyes. The demon boss started shaking at the power of the hedgehog that stood before him…

"**You're him…**", he said in a low growl, "**The hedgehog from before…**" Sonic slowly approached Corset with his newfound form as he tucked his wings back in with his hair dancing in the wind. The Anarchy sisters landed on the top of the mechanism as they were in awe of just how powerful Sonic has truly before.

"Damn…I've never felt anything like this before…", said the blonde.

"Me neither. I always thought Sonic was strong but damn…", added the Goth.

"Either way…this dick is about to get his ass handed to him…", Panty smirked.

"Yeah, he's totally gonna go supersonic on him for sure…", replied Stocking. The glowing angel hedgehog stopped as he was only a few feet from the demon boss himself, they both exchanged looks at one another as the tension between them started to build.

"Corset, right?", asked Sonic as he glared at the demon boss.

"**Yes…and you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, the one I'm supposed to fight…**", replied Corset.

"Uh-huh.", answered the hedgehog, "So how do you wanna do this now that Garterbelt's dead…?"

"**Heh-heh, oh I see. You're another angel of his aren't you…? HA! That blundering fool never ceases to amaze me!**", smirked the demon boss.

"So you kill him just for being this, 'blundering fool'?! It's people like you that sicken me to my core! Always stepping on others just so you can get to the top, reigning supreme while the weak die off just because they're not strong enough! Well guess what asshole?! I have a prophecy to take you down, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!", growled Sonic letting his aura build up again.

"**Meh! It's just like an angel to talk such trash to me! What makes you think you can lash your tongue at a supreme ruler like me?! I don't care if you are the destined one, I will smash your ass into a thousand pieces and FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!**" Corset launched his Scanty fist at the hedgehog as Sonic caught the punch with a burst of sonic speed, his eyes widened at just how fast the World's Fastest really was.

"That's your attack?", smirked Sonic, "I hate to say it dude, but you'll never beat me like this." Corset threw a Kneesocks fist at Sonic as the hedgehog ducked under his arm, and smashed him with a powerful uppercut. The sudden impact sent a shockwave through his back as a little spit came from his mouth. The angel hedgehog then smashed Corset in the chin with a knee thrust as the demon boss stumbled back a bit as Sonic back flipped to his feet.

"**CURSE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR ASS PAY FOR THAT!**", growled Corset as he was holding his chin. He discarded Scanty and Kneesocks as he was prepared to fight Sonic with his full power. The hedgehog took a fighting pose as he waited for the demon boss to make a move.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you were gonna make my ass pay for that?", he taunted. The demon boss gritted his teeth as he took a knee and exploded in speed while charging full force at Sonic for what he said. "**You're going down you LITTLE BITCH!**", he growled as he started throwing punches and kicks at the hedgehog. Swings and misses occurred as Sonic was dodging every punch and kick that Corset could throw, suddenly the demon boss through a strong right hook and hissed as the angelic hedgehog teleported out of the way, and reappeared behind him. Before Corset could turn around Sonic had already launched a chop to his back before he phased out.

He phased in front of the demon boss and launched a fierce right kick to his abdomen before phasing out again. Sonic reappeared behind Corset as he sweep kicked him, causing the demon boss to slam onto the ground. "I wonder who's the little bitch now…?", pondered Sonic as he was taunting the demon boss yet again. The demon sisters watched in fear as Ascended Angel Sonic, was owning their boss/father in a fight…

"Holy Mary mother of fock!", stammered Scanty as she held her sister close to her.

"At this rate that hedgehog will kill him.", said Kneesocks scared to death. Corset staggered off the ground now pissed than ever, he glared at the angelic hedgehog that stood before him before letting off a smirk.

"**Well played my destined one. You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be…**", he complimented the hedgehog.

"Thanks…though, I wish I could say the same…", he replied with an insulting tone. Corset growled again as some demonic aura began to expel from his beefed up body, this is when Sonic knew that the battle was about to get serious…

"**Now that I've realized just how strong you truly are, I can unleash my true power as well! NOW COWAR IN FEAR BITCHES! AS YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET. YOUR. MAKER!**" Corset stood in a firm horse stance as he was building up his demonic aura as flashes of red electricity were surrounding his body. A smirk played on Sonic's face while this was going on.

"_(Looks like he's about to show me his true power now…)_", he thought as Corset continued building up his power some more. Panty, Brief, and Stocking stood watching as the battle was about to be taken up a notch, suddenly Chuck appeared as he was bouncing around while watching the battle as well.

"Damn, where the hell's Garter at?! He's missin' the best part!", shouted the blonde. Brief gritted his teeth as he was still holding the afro that Garterbelt left behind.

"He's dead…", he whispered.

"W-Wha?", Stocking asked.

"HE'S DEAD! CORSET KILLED HIM!", shouted the boy. Normally you're supposed to grieve over something like this, but this is Panty and Stocking we're talking about. They didn't seem at all sad that Garter was now gone from their lives, however before any of them could speak Sonic and Corset were clashing once again.

_**~ "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays in the background ~**_

Both Ascended Angel Sonic and Corset locked horns with other as countless punches and kicks were being launched at one another. Both of their auras smashed into one another as Sonic launched a spin kick towards Corset's face but it was blocked. Corset in turn smashed his fist into the hedgehog's face and followed it up with a left leg drop, but was quickly defected as sonic smashed his foot into the demon boss' groin. The hedgehog fired off a series of roundhouse kicks as Corset blocked some of them and took others, then fired off an uppercut to the hedgehog's chin that quickly got blocked.

Sonic managed to find an opening and strike Corset in the stomach with a strong palm thrust that stunned him. Then followed it up with a combo of hypersonic punches each more powerful than the last, as he unleashed heavenly hell on the demon boss' stomach. He knocked Corset away with a shockwave blast as the demon boss smashed into a wrecked building, the hedgehog was having the upper hand in this battle.

"You still wanna keep this up? Or have you finally learn your lesson yet…?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. Corset teleported back in front of the angelic hedgehog while holding his shoulder.

"**Just…who…WHO ARE YOU?!**", hollered the demon boss. Sonic turned his back as he looked at Corset from the corner of his eye.

"So you really don't know me do you?", he smirked, "I'm the one that was sent from Station City to Daten City to protect it from the reign of an evil demon. I am the light that shines in even the darkest of places! I am Sonic the Hedgehog! And I…AM AN ANGEL!"

Corset couldn't believe someone like Sonic could be strong enough to surpass him, even though he powered himself to the max…it just wasn't enough to handle the angelic hedgehog. "**Ugh…no…I will not have this…I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT LET A PUNY PATHETIC BITCH OF A HEDGEHOG DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS! I WILL FINSH YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOOOW!**"

Corset charged at the hedgehog again as Sonic was prepared to defect any attack that the demon boss would throw at him. However Sonic was not his target, instead he ran towards the sea urchin ghost as it suddenly grabbed him by its tentacles. The hedgehog turned around suddenly as he saw Corset fusing with the ghost as its size suddenly expanded.

"Dammit! I should'a known! So that was his plan the whole time!", growled Sonic. Both Panty and Stocking appeared next to the angel-like hedgehog as they watched the completion of the fusion take place.

"Just when the fight was really getting good…this guy's way too cocky.", groaned the blonde.

"Yeah, um, can we kill him please?", asked Stocking in the same tone.

"No time like the present. Let's go!", said Sonic as the three of them took off after Corset. The demon boss was fused on top of the sea urchin ghost as he was now prepared to bring Heaven and Earth to its knees. "**QUAKE IN FEAR YOU PATHETIC FOOLS! I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED! AND I WILL REIGN OVER ALL OF HEAVEN AND EARTH!**", he cackled. Suddenly a beam of light shot up right in front of him as it died down to reveal Sonic, who was now flying with his angel wings flapping slowly in the wind.

"You know what dude. You're really starting to get on my last nerves with this whole taking-over-Heaven-and-Earth jazz you've got goin' here. Anybody told you you're too damn cocky for your own good?!", growled the hedgehog.

"**You again?! Has anybody told you that YOU'RE TOO DAMN PERSISTANT?!**", the demon boss shot back. Suddenly a loud roar was heard as a monstrous Chuck pierced its way through the body of the ghost sea urchin. The Anarchy Sisters stood on top of his head while they and Sonic were ready to wrap up this final boss battle.

"Dude! Seriously! Ever since your ass got here, I've been getting a damn headache from your constant yappin' about takin' over Heaven and Earth. And I'm REALLY sick of it!", growled Panty.

"Do you really think we're gonna let someone like you come through here and mess up our hood without a fight?! Hell to da Nah!", Stocking growled while pushing some buttons on her angelic phone. (Somewhere along the way they got their hands on Garterbelt's black heaven's express card.)

"I think it's about time someone put you in your place once and for all!", smirked Sonic.

"Know what I'm thinkin' guys?", smirked the blonde.

"I so get cha Panty!", replied Stocking.

"LET'S GO!", they all said in unison as they put their hands together.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

Suddenly a massive angelic cannon covered with panties and stockings appeared as both girls held a trigger on each side of the cannon. It was pointed at Corset as they were prepared to fire it.

"_**Shattering your dark and loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"**WHAAAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!**", stammered the demon boss.

"As I said before; you're way too cocky for your own good!", growled Sonic.

"Your ass should'a seen this comin' from a mile away! You know you were about to get beat down from the fockin' get go, so why did cha even try in the first place?!", added Panty.

"Dicks like you don't deserve to live. And anyone that lays a hand on my boyfriend while I'm still around, will surely get their ass handed to them!", growled Stocking. The hedgehog blushed for a quick second as the Goth had called him her boyfriend, it made him happy to hear her say that. The cannon started to glow as Corset was waving his arms around like a frightened little boy.

"**NOOO! YOU CAAANN'T! JUST WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**", he hollered in fear.

"We're angels dude!", sneered Sonic, "So guess what time it is now?!"

"Ready Stockin'?!", asked Panty.

"Let's go!", replied Stocking.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN", both of the girls said as they switched over to anime form.

"_**Oh Corset? REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Corset's eyes widened in fear as the girls shot their cannon at the demon boss, except…they aimed it the wrong way. So the blast didn't really hit him at all…

"Whoa, that's new…", Both Panty and Stocking said in surprise.

"**Hehehe! Eyahahaha! You bitches are a special pair of angels aren't you?! You actually shot the wrong way and focked up BIG TIME!**", smirked Corset as he flipped the girls off with both fingers.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!", growled Sonic as he thrusted his palm into Corset's chest, "REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!" With all his angelic power Sonic emitted a blast that was large enough to engulf both Corset as well as the ghost sea urchin, the blast covered almost a half a mile radius as sudden lights and flashes appeared from the blast itself…

"**HE'S TO GOOOOD!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

A sudden flash of light lit up the sky as the clouds were white and pure once again. The monstrous Chuck transformed into a giant zipper as he zipped up the doors of hell, never to be opened again. He then transformed back into the little green dog that he was as the sky was now blue, and the sun was now shining.

Corset…was dead.

And Sonic…defeated him.

Brief was still holding Garter's afro as he saw what happened to the sky as well as Corset. A small smile appeared on his face as Sonic and the girls have saved the world. "Garter, they did it…", he said, "Somehow they managed to save the world…"

Suddenly the afro started glowing as it rolled out of Brief's hand as the afro preacher's death was now reversed. He stood next to Brief as he saw that Corset was now defeated.

"It's all over now…", he said in a relieved tone. He picked up Brief out of the keyhole as the mechanism transformed back to its original shape, as well as the boy's penis. Ascended Angel Sonic descended from the sky as he landed on the ground with one knee, he clutched his shoulder as his halo, angel wings, and angelic aura all disappeared at roughly the same time. He saw Garter as he was all alive and well.

"Garter…", he smirked while breathing heavily as Stocking caught him before he collapsed. The gothic angel held the hedgehog in her arms as he looked up at her pretty little face…

"Sonic…baby…you did it.", said the girl in a soft tone while smiling at him. Panty landed next to Stocking and saw that Sonic was okay, then looked in Brief's direction and saw Garterbelt.

"What the hell?! Dude! We thought you were dead!", the blonde said in shock.

"I was, until Sonic saved my ass…", he said in his usual tone. The sound of the church bell rang as it signified that the final boss ghost was killed and laid to rest, Sonic was able to find a little bit of strength to get up.

"Heh-heh…so I guess we won huh guys?", he said in a semi-weak tone.

"Well you three, I must say ya'll did a damn good job out there and you should be very proud of yourselves! Corset is dead and the world is finally at peace once more because of you…", Garterbelt stated. Sonic and the girls high fived one another as they accomplished their mission and saved Daten City, of course Garterbelt also knew that today…wasn't his day to die just yet…

After the whole 'using-the-black-card' incident, the gang jumped into See Through as Panty drove everybody back to the church. "Aww, so I guess we won't be going back to Heaven anytime soon will we?", asked the blonde dumbfoundedly.

"I guess not. That's okay, this is more my style anyway. Right babe?", Stocking asked her new boyfriend.

"Heh, you two are something else…", sweat dropped Sonic as the girls laughed the rest of the drive home. Brief scampered behind them while covering himself with a towel he found in the street. Scanty and Kneesocks popped from under the rubble as they had no clue what they just witnessed.

As for Sonic and the others, Daten City was now at peace once more…

**Epilogue!**

A little while after the gang came back to the church, Sonic is relaxing out on the front lawn after a hard battle with Corset. The blue angelic hedgehog was snoozing away soundly as the church doors suddenly opened up. Stocking (who was still in her angel form) came outside and sat next to the sleeping hedgehog, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder as he cracked one eye open…

"Nm? What's up Stocking?", he asked the Goth.

"Hey Sonic. Me and Panty wanted to thank you for all that you've done for us and Daten City. We would've never won against Corset without your help…", she replied with a smile.

"Aww c'mon, you're gonna make me blush!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Whoever knew you were that strong?", shrugged Stocking.

"Yeah…so what do you wanna do now?", asked Sonic.

"We can head to my bedroom and I'll give you a reward…", smirked the Goth. The hedgehog knew just what that smirk meant as he got up from the ground and followed Stocking inside the church. Before he sets foot inside he stops for a moment and says something to the readers…

"The battle may be over…but the party's just getting started!", he tells them.

He looks at the readers from the corner of his eye as he lets off a smirk and a thumbs up, then turns around as he makes his way inside the church.

**To Be Continued! In "One Million Heavens" Arc!**

**END!**


	17. Ep 17: Coins & The Wild Ones

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 17: **Coins & The Wild Ones!

Six months…

That's exactly how long it's been since the fateful fight with Corset, that almost put both the future of Heaven and Earth in jeopardy. However, thanks to one blue angelic hedgehog as well as the legendary Anarchy Sisters, Daten City as well as Heaven and Earth were saved.

Life has returned to normal for the city that sits between Heaven and Hell, as the buildings and businesses that were destroyed during the battle have now been fixed. The morale of the people has gone up thanks to their newest hero as well as the angelic sisters; Panty and Stocking. Thanks to the trio's heroic deeds the ghost population has decreased over the months, and chaos is at an all-time low. However unknown to the sisters or even Sonic, there's an even more sinister threat is looming over the horizon…

It was a calm, clear, and ghost-free night as the citizens of Daten City were all asleep. It was just after midnight as the night sky had twinkling lights that sparkled as they lit up the sky with their ambiance. Suddenly there was a gold star-like comet that was zooming across the sky of the city, its tail was gold as the sun as the comet itself was shaped like that of a star. It appeared to be heading towards the volcano that was behind the city as it rapidly approached it with great speed, suddenly it crashed against the volcano as an explosion of light covered the sky.

After a few minutes there were gold objects that were falling all around the city, as well as in nearby cities like Station City and Oten City. The objects looked to have a small "H" symbol on them as it was covered with little angel wings, that meant that they were Heaven Coins. Hundreds of thousands of them were all scattered all throughout the city and even beyond, as the sky looked like a massive meteor shower. (In this case it was a coin shower.)

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

We take our attention to the church that is home to a man, a man whose presence strikes that of a southern reverend with a throwback afro (which he is). A man who is the mentor and babysitter of the troublesome duo, as well as the one who has given the Angel's Ring to the World's Fastest Hedgehog.

A man who's undergarments are exactly as his name sounds…

A man…named Garterbelt.

We find the afro preacher sitting next to the pulpit while reading through his bible as always, until suddenly the clouds begin to gather outside the window. Suddenly there's a flash of lightning as the ever-so-often-abused Chuck, was fried to a crisp as he fell in through the window. Garter stopped him from rolling with his own foot as he picked him up with his free hand, before putting down his bible and banging his head.

Out rolled a small note on the floor as the man picked it up, the word written on the paper was "_**Coins**_". The afro priest pondered something for a brief moment before reaching for the little white string, that suddenly dropped down right in front of him. He suddenly sounded the alarm as he pulled the string, and through the ceiling fell the trio that he has summoned to tackle this new mission.

"Good Mornin' ya'll, I hope you had a good night's sleep.", said Garter in his usual scruffy tone.

"Ugh, this is who I wake up to after my sex dream?! Fock…", groaned the blonde we know as Panty.

"Dammit Garter! Me and Sonic were almost finished with our morning lovin' and you just focked it up!", growled the Goth we know as Stocking.

"A little heads up call would've been nice dude…", said the blue hedgehog we know as Sonic in a groggy tone. A couple minutes later the trio sat on the couch in front of the pulpit as Garterbelt began explaining their newest mission since Corset's death…

"Alright angels, the mission we got from heaven is NOT any ordinary mission that you three are used to. This one will probably be one of the most difficult assignments your asses ever had, so listen to me very carefully!", he explained.

"Yeah, yeah…like we don't have a fockin' choice anyways…", muttered Panty as she rolled her eyes.

"What sorta mission is it Garter?", asked Sonic.

"Good question blue.", replied Garterbelt. "So here's your answer. You see every fifty years or so there's a comet known as Heaven's Comet orbits around our solar system every few times, it usually passes Uranus before it finds its way towards Earth…"

"HA! Your anus…", giggled the blonde.

"Stop being a whore…", groaned Stocking.

"But today just happens to be its 50th year since then, and now that comet is hurdling straight towards Earth. Now normally you'd see people scrambling and screaming for their lives, right? Well ya'll ain't got nothin' to worry about, this comet is made entirely out of heaven coins!"

"Heaven coins? For real?", asked the hedgehog in surprise.

"No fockin' way! This has gotta be a joke right?! You mean there's actually a comet made entirely out of heaven coins?!", stammered the blonde.

"Huh, imagine that.", said the Goth.

"I'm bettin' there's gotta be about a million of em'; maybe two million even. But maybe if you three manage to find every last one of em', there's a possibility you might go back to heaven automatically. But I'm just assuming…", said the afro preacher.

"Waooh! That's a whole lotta cash…", drooled Stocking.

"Wait…if that comet landed somewhere on earth, those coins must be scattered all over the place in various cities. If that's the case then we don't even know where to BE-GIN to start looking.", said Sonic.

"Heh-heh-heh, that's where this baby come in. Check it!" Garter pulls out a special phone that looks just like the phone that the girls carry around with them, only it's a special Heaven Coin Locater. He gives it to the trio in order for them to track down the coins as well as collect them.

"Nice!", smirked Sonic, "With this lil' tracker we'll be able to find all those coins in no time!"

"Freakin' sweet! It just sucks that you gotta get a million of em' to go back though.", said Panty.

"Look you guys! It says that the first couple thousand are right here in the city!", said Stocking in excitement.

"Well then sweetheart I guess we'd better get crackin'! Let's find those coins so you two can get back to Heaven no prob!", smirked Sonic as he clapped his hands. A few minutes later the girls transformed into their signature outfits (Panty with her short red mini dress and Stocking with her gothic outfit) as they were prepared to embark on their next adventure.

"Hey Stockin'? Sonic?", said the blonde.

"What is it Panty?", asked the hedgehog and the Goth.

"You ready to roll again?", she smirked as she held the keys to See Through.

"Alright you three! Time to get dis party started! Sonic, Panty, and Stockin' is all you!", preached Garterbelt. The trio jumped into the Humvee as the blonde started the car, she floored the gas as it went speeding through the tunnel and out of the underground exit. They sped down the highway while Sonic held the heaven coin tracker in his hands.

"So Sonic? You ready to rock n' roll with us again?", asked Panty with a smirk.

"Sister, I was born ready!", replied the hedgehog while giving the blonde a wink as well as a thumbs up.

"I like your motherfockin' spirit! HELL TO DA YEAAAAH~!" The trio trailed off as they sped further downtown of Daten City, the hunt was on to find one million heaven coins in order for the girls to go back to heaven. And were determined to do it in their own crazy, sexy, anarchy way…

_**~ Meanwhile somewhere in the uptown side of Daten City ~**_

The Demon Sisters who were betrayed by their own father and boss were dragging their feet walking up the sidewalk looking battered and beaten. Their SUV limo was completely destroyed during the whole Hellsgate Crisis as they now had to walk to their destination, but with Section H destroyed from the battle six months ago…where could they go now?

"Sister…I'm so tired…how long do you think we've been walking…?", groaned Scanty while rubbing her shoulder trying to ease some tension she was feeling.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'd say from here to where we were before has to be about several kilometers…", Kneesocks replied.

"Drats!", growled Scanty, "This is all that damnable Sonic's fault! Our building would have still been standing had it not been for his constant interference! He's just as annoying as those tawdry pair of angels he hangs out with!"

"I feel the exact same way that you do sister, if we meet them again we shall show them no mercy. Tis one of our sacred, RUUULES after all!", replied Kneesocks in the same tone.

"Yes…but the two of us are nowhere near battle healthy as we should be. There's a hotel that we can stay in and rest up another block from here, perhaps we should stay Kneesocks?", asked Scanty perking up a bit.

"I suppose a little rest is all we need to take down those meddlesome fools.", admitted the younger Akuma. The demon sisters went inside the hotel as they purchased a room for the night, they made their way up to their new room as they closed the door. Thus ending that scene…

_**~ Back to Sonic and the girls ~**_

See Through skidded to a stop as the trio arrived at a park near the northern side of the city. Sonic looked at the coin tracker that Garter had given him, as many blinking yellow spots appeared on the screen. "Jackpot girls! Looks like there's a bunch of heaven coins here.", smirked the hedgehog as he got out the car along with the girls.

The trio looked all around the park as they saw hundreds of heavens all bunched into groups, they were scattered about on the benches as well as the sidewalks and even the trees. "Piece a fockin' cake!", grinned Panty as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's rack em' up and get outta here guys.", Stocking said.

"Heh, with my speed babe…we'll be finished here in minutes.", chuckled Sonic as he winked at the Goth causing her to blush. The three got to work as they snagged up the heaven coins that were all bunched up in front of them; Sonic leaped into the trees and snagged some, while Panty and Stocking picked up the others on the benches as well as sidewalks. They were amazed that no one was at the park except, it was kind of weird but at least they were able to get their job done without any distractions.

By the time the trio was finished collecting the heaven coins in the area, they totaled up to 600. Each of them carried 200 coins apiece as they made their way back to the Humvee.

"Wow…that was easier than I thought.", said Sonic in a semi-surprised tone.

"Damn, if it's gonna be like this collecting these lil' fockers then we'll be back in Heaven faster than I thought!", smirked Panty.

"So true…anyway, are there anymore around this area before we dash outta here sweetie pie?", Stocking asked Sonic. The hedgehog looked on the coin tracker and pressed the center button, there were more blinking yellow spots but they were all south from where they are.

"Found some!", he replied, "But they're all in the southern part of the city."

"Heh, I guess we got our answer. C'mon you two let's roll!", said the blonde as she jumped in the car. She revved up the engine as Sonic and the Goth hopped in as well, Panty floored it as See Through jumped a ramp before landing on the pavement and speeding down another road. Meanwhile in the southern part of Daten City, everything over there seemed quite peaceful…

Only for a few minutes.

Suddenly police cars were tumbling over each other as they smashed into nearby buildings, then out of nowhere came a large claw that was black with red marks all over. That claw was attached to some kind of ghost-like lizard that started smashing cars as well as causing pandemonium. Many of the city residents were running and screaming while the ghost lizard was chewing on cars, and destroying any buildings that were standing in its way.

Panty and the others were closing in on the southern vicinity when they noticed an explosion. "What the hell was that?", said the blonde in confusion. Sonic's angelic ring started glowing as he knew just what the answer to that question was.

"If there's an explosion in Daten City…that only means one thing.", smirked the hedgehog as his halo suddenly appeared.

"Ooh I get cha.", cooed the Goth as she figured it out too. Once Panty arrived at the southern vicinity of the city, she began to get just what Sonic and her sister were talking about. The ghost lizard was stomping all around the street as it knocked down telephone poles and smashed street signs. The trio got out the car as they made their way towards the ravenous beast, but not before they ran into a familiar face…

"PAAAANTY!"

"Oh God, I know that lil' bitch cry anywhere…", groaned the blonde. The girls' least favorite person ran up to meet them and Sonic as well as try to escape the destruction of the giant ghost lizard.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys, you won't believe what happened to me today.", said Brief.

"Look geek nut if it's about a zit on your ass I ain't tryin' to hear it!", growled Panty.

"Don't you have an after school special to get to…?", muttered Stocking.

"Never mind that. What the heck are you doin' here Brief?", asked Sonic.

"Well I was on my way from tutoring someone from my math class and all the sudden this giant ghost lizard came outta nowhere. I stood waiting behind the dumpster until you guys showed up so yeah, that's how I'm here.", the boy explained.

After destroying another building the ghost lizard noticed the four as Brief turned his attention away from the trio. "Gah! He's coming!", stammered the boy as he dashed back into his hiding spot; while Sonic and the Anarchy sisters got prepared for battle. The blue hedgehog took out his coin tracker as he scanned the ghost with it, a big smirk came across his face as he saw numerous blinking yellow spots all inside the ghost itself…

"What's the word blue?", asked Panty.

"Big n' ugly's gonna give us a massive payout in heavens if we destroy em' here. I'd say the amount we might get will be a thousand or more, according to this gadget...", replied Sonic.

"In that case, time to make some noise Panty!", smirked Stocking.

"That's the motherfockin' spirit Stockin'! Ready Sonic dude?!", asked the blonde with a smirk.

"I don't even have to ask what's about to happen next do I?", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Nope. Time to kick some lizard ass!", shouted Panty while fist bumping.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty whipped her panties around her index finger as Backlace was formed, she pointed it at the ghost lizard that was about to lunge at her and the others, and fired a few shots at it. Gaping holes appeared all over the ghost's body as Stocking transformed her stocking into Stripe 1, she leaped into the air and made multiple slashes at the lizard ghost before Sonic finished it off with his Homing Smash. (After activating his angelic ring of course.)

"_**CUUURRRSSSSSESSSSS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Once the lizard ghost had blown to nothing more but billions of pieces, it released a shower of heaven coins into the sky. Sonic and the girls grabbed as many of them as they could while having the time of their lives at the same time.

"WHOOHOO! COIN SHOWER! YEAAAH!", cheered Panty as she dove into the pile of heavens that she made. Sonic and Stocking picked up a big pile of heaven coins each, as they carried them back towards See Through. Brief came out from hiding as he saw a truckload of coins all in the street as well as the sidewalk and on top of buildings.

"Whoa! What the what?!", he stammered as he saw the mountainous pile of heavens that Panty was swimming in. He looked at Sonic and the Goth as they were coming back to get the rest of the heaven coins that they were collecting.

"Hey geek boy, thought you were still hiding…", said Stocking in her usual tone.

"Yes I was, but what the heck's with all these heaven coins you guys?!", asked Brief while waving his arms frantically.

"Whoops! Guess we never told you huh? Garter wants us to collect a million of em' so the girls can go back to Heaven.", replied Sonic.

"A million of them, are you serious?", asked the geek with a questionable look.

"Yo ginger crust! Stop gawkin' and help us get these damn things to da car!", demanded the blonde as she flicked the boy in the head. Brief helped Sonic and Stocking gather up the rest of the heaven coins that came from the ghost lizard they killed, then placed them all in the trunk of the Humvee. Then all four of them jumped into See Through as they pulled off and sped back towards the church, with a grand total of 1800 heaven coins that they found.

Meanwhile on top of one of the buildings that wasn't destroyed by the ghost lizard, a figure with a brown hooded robe watched as the gang sped down the highway on their way back towards the church. A smirk appeared on its face as it glanced at the dust that See Through was leaving with its glowing green eyes…

"…So those are the so-called Anarchy Sisters eh?", it said in a dark tone, "This is gonna be fun…"

_**~ Elsewhere back in uptown Daten ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were resting in a deluxe suite room that they purchased using their Redline credit card, the older Akuma stood looking out the window while pondering something. "Sister? You seem troubled…", said Kneesocks.

"It appears I am…", Scanty replied.

"And what may I ask is ailing you my dearest sister…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Hrrm…it's many things Kneesocks. From losing to those dimwitted whores to having our pride diminished by that meddlesome hedgehog, I'm not sure what lies in store for our future here…", answered Scanty. The younger Akuma got up from the bed as she went over towards her older sister, and hugged her.

"It's okay Scanty…", she said softly, "We may have lost everything else…but, we do have each other…as well as our sisterhood…" The older sibling hugged Kneesocks back as she began to cry.

"Y-you're right…", she sobbed, "As long as the two of us have each other…that's all that really matters to us now…" While Kneesocks cradled her sister in her arms they suddenly heard a loud motor outside their hotel window, the demon sisters stopped hugging each other as Kneesocks led Scanty towards the window.

"Now what could that rambunctious noise outside be…?", wondered Kneesocks as Scanty was wiping tears away from her face. Suddenly her tears of sadness turned to a smirk of vengeance as she and her sister recognized a pink hummer parked in the lower floor parking lot outside.

"Kneesocks! This is a sign!", said the older Akuma happily.

"A sign? For what?", asked Kneesocks.

"Sister, don't you see? We'll get a shot of revenge against that no good trio of tawdry angels! My blood is still burning with fury after what they have done to us in the past!", growled Scanty while shaking her fist.

"Yes, but fighting in a public place is against one of our RUUULES.", replied Kneesocks.

"Ack! I forgot.", face-palmed Scanty.

"Maybe there's another way…", stated Kneesocks.

_**~ Downstairs ~**_

"Um, girls? Why are we stopping here?", asked Brief.

"Cuz' Panty saw another douchebag she wanted to diddle, it'll be an hour before we leave…", groaned Stocking as she closed her eyes. The blonde made her way towards the front of the hotel entrance while looking for the "attractive" man that she thought she saw. Suddenly a woman wearing a valet parking uniform on approached the blonde.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if I park your car in our special parking space?", she asked. The blonde shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"Ah, what da fock. Here…" Panty tossed the woman the keys to See Through as the blonde made her way inside, as for the woman she hid a smirk as she walked over to the car. She noticed Sonic and the others were sitting inside; knowing he can detect demonic aura with his angelic ring, the female valet hid her power so the hedgehog wouldn't be able to find it…

"Good afternoon gentlemen, and lady. Do you guys mind if I park your car in our special parking space?", asked the valet woman.

"Oh! I didn't know this hotel had valet parking.", said Brief semi-surprised.

"Must be an exclusive hotel I guess.", replied Sonic.

"Sure! We don't mind.", smiled Stocking as the valet woman got inside See Through. She turned on the engine as she drove out the hotel parking lot, then she drove the car down the road that lead to a small industrial park. The woman slammed on the breaks as Sonic, Brief, and Stocking jolted out of their seats and had to hold onto something.

"Gah! Lady! What the hell was that for?!", stammered the carrot topped otaku.

"Damn bitch, you could've killed us!", growled Stocking.

"Wait a sec', where's the hotel?! I thought you said that you were gonna take the car to one of your special parking spaces!", said Sonic now in a serious tone. The valet woman got out of the car and closed the door, after taking a few steps she paused as she had her back turned to the trio…

"Sorry…but there's been a change in plans…", the lady said in a dark tone.

"Change in plans? What in the hell are you talking about…?!", asked the Goth in confusion. The valet lady started removing her uniform as it was starting to reveal a tan woman's business suit. She then threw the hat accessory on the ground while pulling off her kneesocks at the same time, as they transformed into black and gold twin scythes.

Her Caucasian skin was now crimson as her light blue ponytail fluttered into the wind. She looked at the trio from the corner of her eye as she gave them a nasty smirk.

"Just when you thought it was safe to look the other way…", sneered the girl; who was now none other than Kneesocks.

Back at the hotel Panty was walking around the lobby looking for the man she wanted to screw. "Dammit, where da fock is he?!", growled the blonde as she started looking in the men's bathroom. Suddenly she heard the clicking of a gun as her ears perked up and turned around, the blonde let off a low growl as she saw a female figure with crimson skin slowly approach her with black and gold revolvers in her hands…

"Heh, well ain't this nice…where's your bitch ass sister huh?", smirked Panty as she reached under her red dress and pulled out Backlace. She even pulled out a backup pair of panties that she transformed into another gun, just in case something like this should happen.

"Sorry my little slut, but my dear sister is off dealing another problem…", replied the crimson girl who was none other than Scanty. Panty's eyes widened suddenly as she realized her sister and the boys were still in the car, however she knew that Sonic and Stocking would be okay so she shook off the reply she received. Normally you'd see the lady behind the counter cower in fear at the sight before her, but she was on her lunch break at the time.

"This could go down one or two ways bitch. If ya give up now I might be nice enough to let your ass go.", smirked the blonde while holding her guns.

"Oh, please. That's exactly what you would want me to do wouldn't it? After all we've been through running away from an opportunity like this would be suicide!", growled Scanty. The two of them circled around each other as they were glaring one another in the face…

"Really?", smirked Panty, "The only thing that suicide here, is how bad I'm gonna fock you up."

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 1,800 / 998,200 **

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**


	18. Ep 18: Coins & Some Revenge

_Heaven's Comet…_

_About 50 years ago this comet orbited Uranus as well as more than half the solar system. It eventually started orbiting around Earth just a couple years ago, but now it's the 50__th__ year as it finds its way crashing down to earth as it shatters into a million pieces. Those pieces you ask? Are Heaven Coins._

_Some funky legend says; that if all one million of those coins from Heaven's Comet is collected by a fallen angel, they will be granted favor back into Heaven regardless of what might have happened that caused them to be fallen angels in the first place. This gives Panty and Stocking a chance to return to the pearly gates by doing this, but their gonna need the help of a speedy blue angel-powered hedgehog to do it._

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 18: **Coins & Some Revenge!

Sonic steps out of See Through as his angelic ring started to glow. His blue-white aura started emerging from his body as his halo appeared, while shimmering brightly above his head. He glared at the younger demon sister that was in front of him as Stocking and Brief stood in the car, not wanting to be in the hedgehog's way when he's like this.

"What the hell do you want…?!", he said in a low growl while slowly approaching Kneesocks while his angelic aura grew stronger with every passing second. The Akuma held her scythes in front of her to defend herself in case Sonic decides to rush her, as she backed away slowly…

"Simple my speedy blue friend…", the demoness replied with a small smirk, "I want vengeance."

"Vengeance?! What the hell makes you think you're gonna get it from us?!", yelled Stocking.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it Corset that betrayed you guys?", asked Brief.

"That doesn't matter anymore. He's dead, and there's no way to change that.", growled Kneesocks. Sonic stopped approaching the Akuma as he looked at her while tightening his fists.

"You guys should've known from the get go that he was gonna betray you. Sure you and your sister may be demons, but do you really have to work for a slimeball like that?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone.

"SILENCE YOU BLUE FOOL! Corset was not a slimeball even though he punished us in ways you cannot imagine.", growled Kneesocks.

"If he was torturing you and your sister that badly, then why didn't you guys leave him when you both had the chance?!", hissed Sonic.

"Because he was our FATHER!", Kneesocks shot back. Sonic gasped as his eyes widened while Stocking and Brief made an "O" with their mouths. He thought that Corset was nothing more than a power-hungry demon that wanted nothing more than domination over Heaven and Earth, but to the demon sisters he was much more. The hedgehog closed his eyes as he powered down his angelic aura and his halo faded.

"Okay…maybe he was your father…", he said in a low voice, "…But that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did. The city was in danger and I did what I truly thought was the right thing! I can't change the past and neither can you or your sister. So you'll just have to put it behind you and move on."

"That's easy for you to say…but maybe if I took away something that was special to you, you'll understand just how much pain we feel for what you've done.", smirked Kneesocks as she spun her blades around. Sonic took a fight pose and activated his Angel's Ring as his aura and halo become active…

"Don't do this Kneesocks…", he begged, "You know how strong I've gotten since that battle, there's no way you can beat me now!"

"Oh can it hedgehog! Me and my darling sister have been waiting for this day for a long time…", replied the Akuma. Suddenly realization slapped Stocking in the face as she, Sonic, and Brief JUST realized that Panty was back at the hotel; and Scanty wasn't with Kneesocks.

That meant one thing…

"PANTY'S FIGHTING SCANTY!", both the Goth and geek shouted to one another as Sonic face-palmed. He looked back at Kneesocks as she now had an evil grin on her face.

"So…pretending to be a valet parking assistant and taking us out here; while Panty chases after someone who probably doesn't exist, was your plan the whole time wasn't it?!", growled the hedgehog.

"Heh, looks like someone's been doing their elementary…", smirked Kneesocks. Stocking had enough as she jumped out of See Through while whipping out Stripe 1 and 2. She charged for the demon sister as she ran by Sonic who tried to make a grab for her, but didn't. Suddenly both Goth and demon were in a blade-to-blade gridlock with each other, as Stocking's halo started to appear above her head.

"You and your bitch of a sister got a lotta balls pullin' somethin' like this!", growled Stocking.

"It's quite simple my tawdry one, we just used the divide and conquer method. As for your sister…" Kneesocks trailed off as she and Stocking broke up their gridlock and started crossing blades with each other. A few minutes later they both gridlocked again.

"What's the fockin' point of this…?! We're just gonna end up kicking both your asses like we did before.", said the Goth.

"May I remind you of the underground ghost factory incident?", shrugged Sonic.

"That was far in the past where it belongs…right now all I want, is to settle the score between you angels once and for all!", hissed Kneesocks.

_**~ Back at the hotel ~**_

Panty and Scanty were launching bullets at each other in an old school shootout. Most of the hotel lobby walls were turned into Swiss cheese after seeing numerous bullet holes everywhere. The blonde closed in on the lime haired demoness as they clashed their gun barrels with each other.

"You've been practicing haven't you…?", smirked Scanty.

"I had a feelin' you bimbos would try and jump us like this, but I ain't worried about Stockin' and Sonic. They're probably kickin' your sister's ass right about now.", replied Panty. The two broke away from each other for the moment as they gave each other space, they then pointed their guns at each other as they unloaded bullet upon bullet at one another.

_**~ Back at the Industrial Park ~**_

Stocking clashed her katana with Kneesocks' scythes while Brief and Sonic stood back and watched, Sonic was a bit happy that Stocking was dodging all of Kneesocks' swings. "Wow! She's gotten stronger over the last few months huh? I had no idea her skills were that smooth…", smiled the hedgehog while leaning back on the hood of See Through.

"I wonder how Panty's doing against Scanty? I hope s-she'll be alright on her own…", said Brief with a small hint of worry. Sonic turned to the boy as he gave him a thumbs up.

"She'll be alright. She's Panty Anarchy dude.", he said with a grin.

Back on the battlefield the Goth continued to cross her swords with the scythes of the demoness, that is until Stocking found an opening and slashed Kneesocks' outfit; thus ruining it. "GAH! Why you little skank!", growled the demon, "This outfit was expensive!"

"Where'd chu get it? The 99 cent store?!", smirked Stocking as she charged at Kneesocks again. She made another slash at the demon but missed as she dodged out of the way, that allowed Kneesocks to make a slash at Stocking's chest which put a large rip and exposed her bra.

"HA! Not so high and mighty now!", taunted the demon as she pointed her scythe at the Goth.

"WHA?! This outfit costed a grip! Fockin' BITCH!" Stocking lunged at Kneesocks as she dropped her swords on the ground, causing the demoness to throw hers away. It was now an old fashioned catfight as scratching, kicking, and biting was part of the action that both the angel and demon went through…

"Um, shouldn't one of us go out there and help them?", asked Brief in a dumbfounded way.

"Catfights are not my specialty, but…we'll have to wait and see where this goes…", shrugged Sonic. Kneesocks continued ripping off the clothes of Stocking while doing the very same to Kneesocks. Several minutes later the two of them were down to their bras and panties, as Sonic and Brief were starting to have visions about the two…being naked.

_**~ Back on Panty's side ~**_

The entire hotel lobby was completely unrecognizable as the front desk was destroyed, while any chairs or light fixtures were demolished. There was steam and dust all around the area as well as the air, as Panty and Scanty were breathing heavily after a long gun fight.

"Hah…the way you're looking…I don't think you can take much more…", panted Scanty.

"Heh…y'know…I could say the same damn thing about you red tits…", smirked the blonde as she too was panting a bit. Both of them were still gripping their guns as they slowly raised them at one another; Panty with her twin Backlace and Scanty with her twin revolvers. Both girls gave each other a small smirk as they clicked off the safety of their guns.

"One of us will not live to see another day…", said Scanty.

"Gee, I wonder who that will be…?", replied Panty with a smirk.

"It's do or die my little skank…", sneered Scanty.

"Likewise bitch…", sneered the blonde. Both girls pulled the trigger on their guns as a barrage of bullets from each side clashed against one another. There was an explosion after the collision that brought the whole hotel down, as the walls and ceiling caved in while a cloud of smoke engulfed the females. Once it cleared both Panty and Scanty's outfits were torn up massively; as their bras and panties (except Panty) were exposed.

The older demon sister dropped to a knee as it was revealed that Panty managed to wound her in her left thigh. She dropped one of the revolvers as she clutched onto the area to apply pressure so that it wouldn't bleed out. Scanty had to dig into her thigh and pull out the heavenly bullet that wounded her, as some purple blood dropped onto the ground next to her…

She then licked her thumb and rubbed her wound with it as it slowly started to heal. "Consider yourself lucky…my blonde tawdry angel…", said the demon in a low disappointed growl. Though Panty had a few bruises herself during the battle, she managed to defeat Scanty without the aid of her sister or Sonic.

"…So I'm guessin' this is the part where you disa-fockin-ppear, right?", asked the blonde in a cocky way. Scanty growled a bit after hearing the way Panty had asked the question, but closed her eyes and took out a small bottle of green fluid.

She let off an evil grin as she smashed the bottle on the ground. "Here's a little present for winning the battle, I hope you like it as much as I will!", she laughed before vanishing into the ground using a demon shadow. Panty tried to go and catch her but was stopped by the green fluid that grew larger and larger, until it turned black and revealed two ghost-like ogres with clubs.

"Heh…this day just gets better n' better…", smirked the blonde.

_**~ Back on the other side ~**_

Stocking and Kneesocks were breathing heavily as nearly all their clothes were completely torn off. Of course Sonic was still pondering if he should even get involved at this point…

"Uh, can we just call this fight even for now? I'm starting to get bored…", depanned the blue hedgehog.

"Hah…I think you may be right babe…", muttered Stocking while a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead. Suddenly the demonic cellphone that Kneesocks usually carries in her chest pocket started ringing. She picked up her torn outfit and managed to find it while answering it.

"Kneesocks here…", said Kneesocks.

"_Sister, we must abort the mission for now…_", said Scanty on the other line.

"Ah? Is something the matter?", asked Kneesocks.

"_It seems like we have underestimated the tawdry ones. Perhaps there shall be another day to fight them, but for now we make a tactical retreat._", replied Scanty.

"Huh…understood sister…", the younger Akuma replied before hanging up the phone. She transformed her scythes back to kneesocks as she slipped them back on her legs, though her clothes were ruined she put them back on anyway. Kneesocks looked at Sonic and the others before turning around and walking away, however she stopped for just a moment as she thought about what Sonic had said…

"Sonic…I understand what you had to do. Although I do not agree with the choice that you have made…I'm willing to respect it and move on…" Kneesocks walked away from the trio as Stocking had a surprised look on her face as well as Brief.

"Wha?! You're leaving already?!", said the Goth in shock. Kneesocks stopped again as she turned around and looked at Stocking from the corner of her eye.

"Consider this victory yours…", she said, "However…if we should ever cross paths again…I shall not hold back…" And with that the younger Akuma used the same technique her sister did, as she disappeared into the ground using a demon shadow. Stocking didn't know what to think as Sonic knew exactly what Kneesocks meant by her statement.

"Um…what the hell just happened…?", wondered Brief as he got out of See Through.

"How should I know…? I was about to cut the bitch until this happened…", shrugged Stocking.

"…She and her sister are a little depressed.", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"Oh?", replied Stocking and Brief in unison.

"Ever since I took down Corset, Kneesocks and her sister have been gunning me down for a few months now. Sure I had their number every single time but now…it just feels different…" Although they pondered a bit at first, Stocking and Brief were slowly starting to get just where Sonic was coming from. Suddenly his angelic ring started flashing as he sensed that something was wrong.

"Panty…!", he said after realizing that the blonde was still at the hotel. The hedgehog jumped into See Through as Stocking gathered her torn clothes and stockings and got into the front seat. "Let's get outta here.", said the Goth as she turned on the engine and spun the car around, before hitting the gas and speeding back towards the upper road that lead to the hotel…

_**~ Back on Panty's side ~**_

After dodging a blow from one of the ghost ogres, Panty jumped into the air as she shoved Backlace into its open mouth. "Your ass is ugly as hell! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", shouted the blonde as she pulled the trigger and blasted a shot through the throat of the ogre.

_****BLAM!****_

"_**GRRNNOOOO!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

After blowing one of the ghost ogres to pieces, the other one launched its club at Panty as the blonde defected the hit. She jumped into its face and threw a right hook socking it in its jaw, then while its mouth was open because of the hit, she shoved Backlace in it as she pulled the trigger.

"That goes for you too! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

_****BLAM!****_

"_**GRRWWHHYYY!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The blonde landed on the ground as she transformed Backlace as well as her other Backlace, back into her two pairs of panties. She slipped on her old pair while tossing away her spare pair because she didn't need them, suddenly she glanced up at the sky and saw a shower of heaven coins falling to the ground.

A big smirk appeared on her face as she got another massive payday from killing a ghost. "How lucky can a bitch get?", she shrugged to herself. Suddenly she heard the motor of See Through as Stocking skidded to a stop while Sonic and Brief saw the shower of coins.

"P-Panty! What happened here?!", stammered the geek.

"I see you were having fun while we were away.", smirked Sonic as he got out of the car and scooped up the heavens on the ground. Stocking met up with Panty as she noticed that her clothes were torn.

"Those demon bitches got you too?", asked the blonde.

"So I'm not the only one huh…?", muttered the Goth. Sonic took out his heaven coin tracker as he scanned as much of the area where the coins fell, as possible. "W-Waoh!", he said as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's up blue?", asked Panty.

"How many heavens are we lookin' at babe?", asked Stocking.

"I'm not sure what happened here; rather you killed a ghost or something like that. But judging from this amount…I'd say we racked up close to 5000 heaven coins!", grinned the hedgehog. The girls high fived each other while Brief smiled at their accomplishment, they "somehow" defeated the demon sisters and managed to increase their heaven total to 6800 coins. It wasn't easy trying to fit all the coins the group found in the back trunk of See Through, but with a minor exception they managed to pull it off.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

The church bell rang as the group arrived at the front doors. Garterbelt opened the doors and saw the gang as they arrived with all the coins that they collected for the day. As Sonic was getting out of the car he was the first one to notice the afro preacher standing outside.

"Hey Garter! You won't believe how many heaven coins we found!", said the hedgehog happily. The afro priest was in utter disbelief as he saw the Anarchy sisters as well as Brief, carry out 1500 coins apiece.

"Hey Sonic! Can you get the rest?", asked Panty.

"Hold on, I'm comin'!", replied the speedy blue angelic hedgehog.

"H-How in the hell did ya'll manage to find THAT many heaven coins THAT fast?!", stammered Garterbelt.

"Easy…we killed some ghosts preacher douchebag…", replied Stocking in a groan as she brought her coins inside. Sonic grabbed his 1500 as he, Brief, and Panty made their way in with their amounts. The afro priest shook his head in utter disbelief at how many coins Sonic and the girls were bringing in, at the same time, he was somewhat happy that the girls were taking this mission seriously…

"That Sonic is really somethin'…", he smirked to himself, "Hard to believe he saved da city as well as my ass six months ago…"

_**~ Meanwhile inside a dark office somewhere in Oten City ~**_

A dark figure was sitting in a chair while gazing at a crystal ball that was in front of it. The vision inside revealed the fight that the demon sisters had with Sonic and the others, as well as the ghosts that they have killed. The figure stroked his chin as he slumped back into his chair.

"My sisters are so pathetic…", the figure said with no emotion as it gazed at the crystal ball with its glowing blue eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the dark figure pressed a small button on his desk as the door opened, and the person on the other side stepped in.

The same brown hooded figure appeared as it approached the front desk in the office. It kneeled before the figure sitting in the chair as it looked up at the hooded individual…

"Hm? So you have returned have you?", asked the figure sitting in the chair.

"Yes my Lord. And I have confirmed the two angels are known as the Anarchy sisters; Panty and Stocking.", replied the hooded figure.

"Panty and Stocking…the troublesome pair that were removed from Heaven?", questioned the figure.

"Absolutely sir.", answered the robed figure. The dark figure leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, he then turned his chair to the wall afterwards. "Interesting…", he spoke in a dark tone, "And how are things going with our plan…?"

"We've already collected two of the seven pieces of the key my Lord, we're currently looking for the rest.", replied the hooded figure.

"Excellent work Rings…", said the dark figure with a smirk, "Continue to monitor the activities of those angels for now until I let you know otherwise…"

"Yes my Lord…", replied Rings as he removed his hood; revealing his crimson skin and orange hair. Clearly he was a demon just like Scanty and Kneesocks, but along the ranks of an S-Class demon commander. He got up from the ground as he exited the dark office while the figure sitting in the chair had a smirk on his face.

"…Those angels may have defeated my father…but they are no match for me…", said the figure as it let off a low cackle that sounded similar to Corset's.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 5,000 / 993,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	19. Ep 19: Coins & A Party

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 19: **Coins & A Party!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

It was a warm and sunny day as we find Sonic the 'Angelic-Powered' Hedgehog, lounging on the front lawn of the church while sipping on some fruit punch. He had on some shades as he was taking a little R&R, after he and the girls have been battling some ghosts all up and down the city.

Of course they snagged another 5000 heavens in the process…

The blue speed demon began to drift into sleepyland for a few minutes until someone tapped him on the shoulder, Sonic removed his shades as he looked up and saw who it was. "Hey Sonic!", said a certain carrot topped geek by the name of Brief.

"Oh, it's you…hey dude…", replied the hedgehog sounding a little sleepy.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor…?", said the boy while holding a paper in his hand.

"Really? Like what?", asked Sonic. Brief showed the paper to him as he read it and took a good look at it, it said that Daten City High is having its Junior Prom on Friday and that you should have a date in order to attend. "Junior prom huh?", said Sonic with a small smile in his face, "Got someone in mind?"

Brief knew exactly who he wanted to take, but getting her to accept was going to be quite an issue. "I do actually.", he replied, "…But I might need some help convincing her to go with me…"

Sonic thought for a moment about why Brief would make a statement like that, then it hit him. The "Her" that he was talking about was the lustful blonde that was upstairs, which sorta made sense after what happened during the Corset battle.

"So…you wanna take Panty to the prom?", he asked the boy. Brief blushed the minute Sonic mentioned her name, but at the same time…she was the person that he wanted to take to the junior prom.

"I d-do.", the geek replied. The hedgehog got up from his beach chair as he did some stretching of his legs, it was at that very moment that Sonic figured out what Brief wanted him to do.

"So lemme get this straight; you want me to convince Panty to be your date for the prom, right?", asked the blue hedgehog. Brief nodded at his question as Sonic began to fold his arms while closing his eyes.

"I know this may seem like a bit of a challenge since she's well…you know…", said the boy.

"I know that…but that's not the challenging part…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"But she'll listen to you. All you have to do is tell her that I'm a well…blind date.", suggested Brief. Sonic's eyes widened as a grin appeared on his face, he picked Brief up off the ground and swung him around like a child. "DUDE! You're a GENIUS!", said the hedgehog in excitement.

"Y-Yes I understand, NOW COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN!", stammered the geek as he felt like he was about to pee on himself. Sonic placed him down on his feet as Stocking opened the front door.

"Sonic baby! Garts gave us another mission!", waved the girl.

"Be right there!", the hedgehog replied back before turning to Brief. "Don't worry dude, I'll do whatever I can to help you score a prom date with Panty. But trust me, this will not be an easy one…"

"I understand.", said the boy.

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Sonic along with the girls and Brief were all sitting in front of the couch in front of the pulpit, as Garterbelt was coming from the bathroom at the time. He approached the pulpit as he cleared his throat in order to make his announcement about the angel's next mission…

"Angels!", he said in his preacher's tone, "So far ya'll managed to collect 11,800 heaven coins in just less than two weeks! You three should give yourselves a pat on da back for puttin' in some hard work for a change, but ya'll still gotta ways to go."

"A long ass ways to go…", groaned Panty.

"I wish there was a way we could get those coins a lot faster.", muttered the Goth.

"Yeah, but it's only been a couple weeks and we managed to clean up that much within that time. So it's gotta be worth somethin'…", shrugged Sonic.

"Hedgehog's right! But we'll focus on dat another day. Right now I got some bigger news to share with ya'll.", said the afro preacher.

"Really? Like what Garter?", asked Brief.

"Dis outta be good…", groaned the blonde.

"Okay. We all know that Sonic defeated Corset six months back, right? Well my sources tell me that he has a son, and he's just as twisted as his damn father…", said Garterbelt. The room was silent as Sonic's eyes widened at what Garter had said. "_(A son?!)_", he growled in his head, "_(That CAN'T be good…)_"

"How the fock is that even possible…?! I already know those demon skanks are his daughters n' shit, but he ain't never told us that he had a son!", depanned the blonde.

"I wonder what else he's been hiding…?", wondered Stocking but didn't care.

"I'm not sure if he knows that his father is dead, but eventually he's gonna find out. And when he does, he'll pull out all the damn stops to avenge his twisted soul.", explained the afro preacher.

"So what do you want us to do about it…?", shrugged the Goth. Garter turned his back from the pulpit while facing the wall. "All I can say…is keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. If he's anything like his father I bet he's got a few lackeys workin' for em', but we'll cross dat bridge when we get to it. So, just finish collectin' da rest of those heaven coins n' bring em' back here for now.", replied Garter.

"Man, this was a fockin' waste a time. I'll be in my room if ya need me!", shooed Panty as she got up off the couch. Before the blonde could reach the staircase Sonic tapped her on the shoulder.

"Panty, wait a sec'. I wanna talk to you about something.", he told her.

"Eh? What's up?", she asked.

Sonic and the blonde were in her bedroom as he was telling her about a special date that he had set up. While this was going on Brief hid on the side of the door, as he pressed his ear against the side of the door, while staying as quiet as a mouse.

"_I'm not asking for much, but I think you two will have a great time together._", said Sonic's voice.

"_And you're saying this guy is hot…super-hot even?_", questioned Panty's voice.

"_Totally! And he wants you to be his date for his junior prom._", replied Sonic's voice. Brief blushed while still having his ear pressed up against the door, he couldn't believe that Sonic's plan was actually working out well. Stocking made her way upstairs as she spotted the geek with his ear pressed up against the door…

"What are you doing?", she asked while raising a brow. Brief almost jumped out of his clothes as he turned around and found the Goth looking at him strangely. "Oh, uh…hi Stocking.", he said timidly, "I didn't see you there."

"Why am I not surprised…?", groaned the girl. She then heard some talking and noises going on in Panty's room, so she decided to get a little closer to her door to hear what was going on. "Hey geek boy. What's the 411 in there…?", asked Stocking.

"Sonic's trying to get me a prom date with Panty. You see my junior prom's this Friday and I don't have a date to take, so he's asking her if she'll go with me.", Brief explained.

"Not sure if that plan'll work, but to each his own…", shrugged the girl.

"Wait…now what's that supposed to mean…?", questioned Brief.

"Do you know how many guys will be at that prom that are ten times hotter than you? Sure she'll go in with you, but the minute she spots a douche to diddle she'll drop you like a bad habit.", Stocking explained.

"That's not true!", said Brief defensively, "Panty's seen my face before during my father's party, so there's no way she'd drop me that fast!"

"I dunno why I even bother…but if you wanna get shot down, be my guest geeky.", groaned the Goth as she turned around and walked to her room.

"Wait Stocking!", stammered the boy, "Watch this!" Stocking stopped in her tracks as she turned around and saw Brief fixing up his hair, he revealed his teal eyes and sexy face as the Goth blushed at what she saw. "Do you really think she'll drop me that fast?", he said as a gleam appeared in his eyes. Stocking tripped over her words for a moment as she was trying to figure out what to say next.

"To tell you the truth…I'd be shocked if she turned you down…", she replied.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Stocking.", said Brief as he messed his hair back up again. Suddenly both he and Stocking started to hear rocking going on, as there were voices coming from behind Panty's door.

"W-What's going on? Did he convince her?", stammered the boy. Stocking got closer to the door as she pressed her ear against it, she heard moaning and bed-knocking noises as a depanned look appeared on her face.

"Yeah, he convinced her alright…", muttered the Goth, "I'm goin' to get a candy bar, I need one so bad…"

Brief watched the Goth disappear into her bedroom before blushing at all the noises that he heard, coming from the blonde's bedroom…

"_Paaaannnntttyyy!_"

"_Yeeeaaahhh!_"

"Sonic, you jerk! That wasn't part of the deal!", Brief muttered loudly to himself.

_**~ Thursday afternoon ~**_

School was out at its usual time, as Brief was coming out of the last class he had for the day. Everyone was talking about who they were going to bring to the junior prom, while he was excited about the person he was taking. He spotted Sonic who was leaning against the wall next to the school's main entrance and met up with him.

"S-Sonic! What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Simple!", smirked the hedgehog, "I'm gonna hook you up with a little makeover!" Brief was a bit surprised after hearing that. Though on the bright side it would boost his confidence to ask Panty for a dance.

"W-Well I suppose that might help.", the geek replied.

"MIGHT?!", said Sonic while raising a brow, "Dude, we got sooo much work to do…"

_**~ "D CITY ROCK" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic took Brief to the park as there were not a lot of people there, the hedgehog asked him how he would approach Panty if she was going to see him at the prom. After answering he asked him to show her just how he would approach her, so Brief started walking towards a tree that Sonic was pointing at. The hedgehog folded his arms and shook his head, then showed the geek the "correct" way to approach a girl. After doing so he asked Brief to walk exactly how he just did; the boy started walking towards the tree again, but this time he did it exactly the way Sonic had wanted him to.

Next he took Brief over to a Tuxedo Store to help him pick out a tux for the prom. After the man measured his arms, waist, and body, he showed the boy over to the dressing room. Sonic followed behind him as Brief went into the changing room with one of three possible choices for a tux. A few minutes later he came out with a nice powder blue tux with a black bowtie and black dress shoes, Brief thought it looked good but Sonic gave it a thumbs down…

Another few minutes went by and Brief came out with a cream colored tux with a silver bowtie and brown dress shoes, the geek once again thought it looked good but Sonic said "no" to that as well. Finally after a couple more minutes Brief came out with a black tux with a white bowtie with black and shiny dress shoes to match. The lad then gestured himself as Sonic took a look at it, and gave it a thumbs up as well as a smirk.

Somewhere along the line Sonic was able to squeeze in some time to teach Brief how to dance.

_**~ Thursday night ~**_

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

While Sonic and the girls were in Northwest Daten City killing off yet another ghost, Brief was in his room hanging up his new junior prom outfit. At first he was discouraged that Panty wouldn't go with him but thanks to Sonic he might actually have a real chance for the first time. He did all the dance moves that Sonic had taught him in front of his bedroom mirror while practicing his walk, while Sonic and the Anarchy sisters rake in another 6000 heavens…

_**~ Friday morning, 7 hours before the prom ~**_

We take our attention to Stocking's room as her sheets are moving up and down, moaning and gasping can be heard as the bed was rocking back and forth. After a few minutes a climax moan was heard following a long and satisfied sigh, and out of the bed sheets popped the Goth as well as her speedy hedgehog boyfriend.

"Thanks for the morning wood sweetie, I really needed it…", said Stocking in a sensual tone.

"You're welcome cute stuff, it was good for me too…", replied Sonic in a small moan. The two eventually got out of the bed after throwing the sheets away, as they made their way to the shower. A little while later both Sonic and the Goth made their way downstairs as Garter was cooking breakfast. Panty was already at the kitchen table at the time Sonic and Stocking arrived.

"Lemme guess, you gave her some mornin' wood eh blue?", smirked the blonde causing Stocking to shoot her a dirty look.

"Panty were you spying on us again…?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Please, I don't have to eavesdrop to know you were getting some. I can tell just by lookin'.", replied Panty while relaxing her arms behind her head.

"Is sex all you think about?", muttered Sonic.

"It's the only thing she thinks about…", replied Stocking.

"A'ight you three! Breakfast is ready so c'mon n' eat up!", sounded Garterbelt. He laid out a nice fine spread of pancakes, eggs, sausage, as well as many other foods. The trio chowed down on the meal and afterwards they were on their way to school, as for Panty she was still curious about this "hot" guy that Sonic set up for her for the junior prom.

_**~ Daten City High, 4 hours before the prom ~**_

After the final bell in class rang all the students were on their way to get ready for their junior prom, even one carrot topped otaku named Brief Rock. He found Sonic along with the girls waiting for him by the school parking lot (after a disagreement between Panty and a female student she didn't like.) as he rushed up to meet them.

"Hey Sonic! Girls! So are you guys going to the junior prom too?", he asked.

"Dunno, but we might check it out…doubt it though…", replied Stocking in her usual tone.

"Aw c'mon guys, it'll be fun! Plus I've finally gotta date for the prom and she is awesome!", said Brief in excitement.

"Wait, you actually gotta date? Wow, she must be sooo lucky.", said Panty in sarcasm.

"_(She will be when he sees you…)_", hummed Sonic to himself.

"Anyway, I gotta go and get ready for my date tonight so if you guys are coming I can meet you there!", waved the geek as he left the trio to get ready for tonight. A smile appeared on Sonic's face as Panty glanced over and had a confused look on hers…

"Um, blue? What are smilin' about…?", asked the blonde.

"Nothin'…", he replied, "…But the girl that he's taking is gonna be in for a wonderful night I'll tell ya that!"

_**~ Thursday night, junior prom night ~**_

All the students were on their way to the school as they had their dates with them, the dresses and tuxedos the guys and girls were wearing were rather nice in every way possible. See Through was speeding down the highway before doing a 360 spin, and swerving into a parking space that happened to be available. The doors were open and out came the Anarchy sisters, as well as one cool looking blue hedgehog.

The prom dress that Panty was wearing was the same one from her movie premiere with Stocking, as she was wearing the same dress from that day as well. Sonic wore a light blue tuxedo with a red bowtie, but still had on his red and white sneakers like he does all the time.

"Junior prom… well this brings back so many memories…", said the hedgehog.

"Well now that we're at this damn place, where's my hot date you were tellin' me about…?", asked Panty.

"Don't worry…he'll be here any minute.", winked Sonic while putting his hand on Stocking's shoulder. As the last batch of student couples come through the door, a white limo pulls up at the front of the school doors. Panty had a little smirk on her face as the date that Sonic set her up with, was loaded. The trio approached the white limo as the driver got out of the car to help open the door for the person inside.

"I dunno what kinda strings you pulled, but you really outdone yourself on this one Sonic.", smirked Panty.

"This guy's gotta be freakin' loaded! Where did you find him?", asked Stocking.

"I didn't. He found me.", replied the hedgehog with a small smirk. The driver opened the door as a boy with a black tuxedo and a white bowtie came out of the car, his hair was slicked back as his face was oh so sexy, and his lips were kissable. Panty licked her lips because she knew just how hot this boy truly was, but was totally unaware of his true identity…

"Hello there…", he said to the blonde while Sonic nodded in satisfaction, "You must be Panty Anarchy, right?"

"You bet your hot n' sex ass I am…", smirked the blonde as she had that lustful look in her eye. She locked arms with the boy as they both went inside the doors of the school, the boy looked back at Sonic while saying the words "Thank you" from his lips. The hedgehog replied with a thumbs up while Stocking had a curious look on her face.

"Babe? What was that?", she asked here speedy blue boyfriend. A smile appeared on Sonic's face but quickly turned to a little chuckle. "Well…Panty doesn't know this, but I did set her up with a hot guy.", he told the Goth.

"Yeah, I see that. But what's with the thumbs up thing?", she asked.

"The 'Hot' guy I set her up with…is actually someone we know…", replied Sonic. Stocking pondered a bit on Panty's prom date of who it was that she and her knew. The only two people that both her and Panty knew were Garterbelt and Brief; and there's no way it could be him…but that would leave…

"OMG!"

_**~ Junior prom ~**_

The students were all inside the gym while enjoying a nightclub themed prom, as Panty and her hot new prom date arrived through the doors. "Damn…whoever knew this place knew how to party.", said the blonde as she looked around the room.

"Um, miss? Do you wanna dance while we're here?", asked the boy.

"You're too hot to call me miss dude, just call me Panty. K?", smiled the blonde. The two went towards the dance floor while the DJ put on another song that the students could dance to, a few minutes later Sonic and Stocking came in.

"Wow! They really did up the place in here.", said the hedgehog as he looked at all the club-like décor.

"Maybe they're goin' for a nightclub theme, which is fine by me if ya think about it.", replied Stocking.

"Well as long as we're here…wanna dance?", asked Sonic as he smiled at his gothic girlfriend. Stocking blushed a quick second as it turned into a small smirk. "Let's bump n' grind cutie.", she replied.

The new boy that Sonic set up for Panty, was dancing with the blonde quite well. As much as he hated to admit it the boy was actually impressing her quite a bit. "_(Aw snap! I dunno what kinda magic that hedgehog used but its workin'! This dude's hot as shit AND knows how to dance!)_" Panty was enjoying every minute of her new date's company, at the same time the boy was enjoying Panty's company.

Another song came on as the girls started dancing much closer with their guys, they knew the type of dance style this song was known for which meant only one thing. Panty and Stocking knew just what that one thing was.

The Goth started dancing rather close to Sonic as he was behind her at the time, while his arms was wrapped around her waist. A blush started to appear on the hedgehog's face as well as Stocking's, but they knew what they were doing. As for Panty and her new boy, she got freaky with him the way only a stripper would. The blonde wanted to show the boy a good time, but Stocking thought there was no need to try and jack him off by the way she was dancing with him.

"God my sister's such a whore…", muttered the Goth while grinding with Sonic.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but she is overdoing it a bit…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

A couple hours go by as Panty and her new boy were sitting down in some of the chairs that were against the wall of the gym. The blonde looked at the boy as he looked back at her with one of his pretty teal eyes. "Wow, P-Panty…I never knew that you were such a great dancer.", he said.

"Actually kiddo…I never knew that you were such a great dancer too.", replied the blonde. The two of them were a bit close to each other as small blushes started to appear on their faces, they backed away a moment once that happened. While this was going on Sonic and Stocking were slow dancing with each other, they glanced at the blonde as well as the boy, as it seemed like things were really looking up…

"Wow…those two are really into each other…", said the Goth.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think my plan would work out this well…", Sonic replied.

"So after this thing is over, should we tell her who she really went out with?", asked Stocking.

Sonic shook his head, "Nah, not yet. Let's just see where this goes…" The hedgehog and the gothic angel went back to slow dancing with each other for a few more minutes, but the moment Sonic glanced at Panty and the boy, she saw them passionately kissing each other as a small smirk appeared on his face. Against the odds he finally managed to set her and Brief on a date, as well as help him snag her as his date for the junior prom.

However by the next morning, the honeymoon was over…

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

"SAY WHAT?! YOU MEAN I WENT OUT WITH GEEK BOY THIS WHOLE TIME?!", yelled Panty.

"Look I know it sound's bad but there's a bright side to this; Brief finally had a date for his junior prom.", said Sonic while having a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, and the way you two were kissing made it look like you were really into him.", smirked Stocking.

"Babe, you're making it worse!", stammered the hedgehog before Panty got directly into his face.

"I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace.

"Holy CRAP!", he yelled as he took off like the wind while Panty shot at him. Meanwhile in Brief's room he couldn't believe that he actually went out with Panty to the junior prom, it was like everything that he could ever imagine. "Sonic, you rule! I can't believe I was actually able to kiss Panty!...And it was everything I ever imagined too…" While the boy was dreaming about that kiss the roar of Anarchy could be heard…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 11,000 / 977,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	20. Ep 20: Coins & The Ultimate Lifeform

It was a calm and clear night in Station City, as we take our attention to a highway located just northwest of the city known as Radical Highway. There on the Station City Bridge that is still under construction, we find a black hedgehog _(Panty & Stocking format) _standing on top of one of the support beams of the bridge. He looked over towards the area where Daten City was as he folded his arms.

"Heh…if I know him, he'll probably come gunnin' here any day now…", smirked the black hedgehog known as Shadow; The Ultimate Lifeform.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 20: **Coins & The Ultimate Lifeform!

See Through arrived at an old warehouse as Sonic used the heaven coin tracker to scan the place, a smirk appeared on his face as he noticed a vast amount of yellow blinking spots that covered almost 80% of the building. "Heh-heh, there's definitely gonna be a lot of heaven coins in here!", said the hedgehog as he came out of the car.

Stocking was with him at the time as Panty was "preoccupied" with other things. The two opened the warehouse doors as they went inside, the place was dimly lit as some of the warehouse lights seemed to flicker on and off.

"This place is dusty as hell.", muttered the Goth as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Well, this place was probably a well-built warehouse that went belly up. Kinda sad if ya think about it…", said Sonic while holding the coin tracker. He paused at an isle of large crates as the tracker was picking up heaven coins inside several of them.

"What's up babe? Did you find them?", asked Stocking.

"Oh yeah…", smirked the hedgehog. He gave the coin tracker to Stocking as he took a knee, he held his hand in front of his face as his angelic ring started to glow. Suddenly his blue-white aura and halo were present as he took off like the wind, and spun into a ball before smashing through several warehouse crates at once.

Massive amounts of heavens showered everywhere…

Stocking grabbed as many as she could as Sonic managed to find a small bag to put them in, the two scooped up the coins and put them all in the bag as it got bigger and bigger. "Damn, this bag is getting kinda heavy. How many heavens are in here anyway?", asked the Goth.

Sonic picked up the tracker and scanned the bag. "4,000.", he replied, "But there's still some more in here." The hedgehog went down another isle and found some more warehouse creates that had heaven coins in them, so he took a knee as his angelic powers were activated, and smashed them open with his Spin-Dash move.

Another massive amount of heavens showered everywhere…

"Holy crap! I didn't think there'd be THIS many heaven coins in this place!", said Sonic with a surprised look on his face. Stocking carried the bag that had heavens in it as she scooped up as many as she could put inside that bag. Sonic went around the corner and found another empty bag, so he helped his gothic girlfriend scoop up the remaining heaven coins that he found inside the crates. "So how many did we find now?", Stocking asked the blue hedgehog.

"6,000.", he replied with a smirk, "That means that we got a total of 10,000 heaven coins we can take back to Garterbelt!"

"Good job babe! Now let's get outta here and head home…" The Goth and hedgehog paused as they heard a growling sound coming from the back of the warehouse. They both dropped the bags of heaven coins as Stocking readied Stripes 1 and 2, while Sonic had his angelic aura and halo active.

"I had a funny feeling this was too easy.", smirked the hedgehog.

"There's always a catch when we collect these coins isn't there…?", depanned the Goth. Suddenly little ghost bugs started gathering in one spot as they began to form something massive. It turns out that the bugs were ghost cockroaches that manifested into one giant ghost cockroach.

It's massive claws were aimed at the duo as they stood their ground, both looked at one another and smirked before turning their attention to the cockroach. "It's Go Time babe!", said Sonic as he put his hand on Stocking's shoulder.

"I hear ya loud n' clear!", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

The giant ghost cockroach went for the duo as it aimed one of its claws at them, however they jumped out of the way as the claw smashed the ground. Sonic and Stocking where in midair as they finished their incantation. "Guess what happens next?", sneered the hedgehog as he started to spin into a ball. Stocking crossed her blades as Sonic used them as a launch pad so that he could smash into the ghost head on.

"Here goes!", said the Goth as she took aim at the ghost cockroach.

"_**Now we shatter your loathsome impurities and send you back from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Stocking launched Sonic as a blue streak of light traveled through the ghost cockroach, and came out the other side. The hedgehog landed on one knee as a gaping hole appeared where he smashed right through the ghost, as flashing lights started to appear from its body.

"_**HISSSS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The ghost roach exploded as yet another shower of heaven coins fell from the sky, Sonic and the Goth were a little happy now that they had more heavens to add to their total. "Judging by the coin counter, I'd say we can add another 10,000 heavens to our total count.", he smiled.

"Holy shit! We just snagged 20,000 coins in less than twelve minutes?!", gasped Stocking.

"I'm just as surprised as you are babe! But yeah, we sure did.", said the hedgehog sheepishly. The duo exited out the warehouse as they loaded up the backseat of See Through, and tossed the bags of heaven coins inside as they got into the front seats of the Humvee…

"Too bad Panty missed this.", shrugged Sonic as Stocking started the car.

"Eh, she's too busy being a whore as usual…", muttered the Goth. They both pulled away from the front of the warehouse as they sped down the street, to where the highway was that would take them back towards the church.

_**~ 10 minutes after the church bell sounded ~**_

Sonic and the Goth walked into the church as the afro preacher was leaning against the pulpit while reading another page from his black book. He looked up and saw the two, and at the same time he saw the two big bags of heaven coins that the duo found at the warehouse.

"Hmph…so ya'll found more heaven coins I assume?", he asked.

"Yep! About 20,000 of em' in that warehouse we went to.", replied the hedgehog with a small smirk.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but where's my whore of a sister at?", asked Stocking while sweat dropping. The three of them heard bed knocking noises as well as obscure language, as the question that she asked had already been answered for her.

"Well that was a no-brainer…", face-palmed Sonic.

A little while later after Panty's "Fun Time", Garterbelt had the trio sitting on the couch in front of the pulpit as he had another announcement to make. "Angels and Sonic!", he spoke in his usual tone, "Once again I must congratulate you on a job well done of collectin' more of them heaven coins. By the way we got a visitor with us so I want ya'll to be nice."

"A visitor?", the trio questioned.

"Yeah. Anyway here he is." The visitor came from behind the afro priest as he presented himself to be none other than Sonic's sidekick; Tails. Panty and Stocking went up to hug the fox boy, while Sonic gave his friend his usual greeting.

"Yo Tails! Long time no see lil' buddy!", smirked the hedgehog as he gave his friend a high five.

"I could say the same!", he smiled, "I haven't seen you guys since that demon fight six months ago…"

"Heh, if you're wonderin' how it went we killed that bastard already.", shrugged the blonde.

"Sonic totally owned him.", added Stocking.

"Really?! Well I kinda expected that…", smiled Tails in a sheepish expression.

"So what brings you over here to these parts, eh?", asked Sonic.

"Actually, I came here to give this letter to you. I'm not sure who wrote it but it says something about seeing you I guess.", replied the fox boy. He hands the note to Sonic as the hedgehog reads it carefully, of course Panty and her sister peek in while he reads the note…

_Dear Sonic,_

_It's been awhile since our last battle with each other, and I still have a score to settle with you. Meet me on Radical Highway when the sun goes down. I'll surely be waiting…_

_~ You Know Who_

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he recognized the name of the place that he is supposed to go to. "So what's up? That look on your face tells me you might know da guy who wrote this letter.", said Panty.

"I do.", replied the hedgehog, "And he's an old friend of mine…"

"An old friend of yours?", questioned Garterbelt as he caught wind of the conversation.

"Uh-huh. You guys may not know this but I'm not the only fastest hedgehog in the world…", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"Say whaaa?", replied the blonde as a surprised look came over her face.

"Wait, you mean there's another hedgehog that's faster than you?!", stammered Stocking.

"Well not exactly, he's actually on par with Sonic's speed. But I still think Sonic's way faster.", Tails said.

"If you guys don't believe me I'll let ya meet him for yourselves. He's back in Station City so I'll be on my way over there in an hour or two…", said the hedgehog. The thought of another hedgehog having the same level of speed like Sonic, caught the girl's interest as they wanted to see this for themselves. "That hedgehog never ceases to amaze me huh…?", smirked Panty.

"I know! That's why I diddled him.", smiled the Goth causing Tails to blush.

"_(She did WHAT TO SONIC?!)_", shouted the fox in his mind.

_**~ Sunset ~**_

See Through along with the girls, Sonic, and Tails arrived in Station City, as they were now looking for the way-past-cool highway of speed; known as Radical Highway. The hedgehog was able to point the girls in the right direction to a road that read the words "2 Miles to Radical Highway" on it. After riding up that road the group saw a highway with a double loop as well as a downhill ramp made for running at high speed. They stopped the car at the part of the bridge that wasn't fully completed yet as Sonic looked at the slowly-turning-night sky.

They had finally arrived at Radical Highway…

"So, when do we get to meet this 'other' hedgehog eh?", asked Panty with a smirk. (So she could sleep with him like she did Sonic.)

"Are you and him brothers babe?", wondered Stocking.

"No way! We're more like rivals but at the same time we're also friends to a certain degree.", replied Sonic. Tails looked around for any sign of the person that wanted Sonic to meet him here, sure enough he spotted something standing on top of one of the beams of the bridge…

"Sonic, look!", said the fox lad as he pointed upwards at the beams. The hedgehog and the girls looked up as they spotted a black hedgehog with crimson lines going down its quills. His eyes were like Brief's but red in color, as he had white and black shoes with inhibitor rings on both his wrists as well as his ankles. He looked downwards and spotted the group in See Through, then back flipped off the bridge beam and made a perfect landing on the pavement ground.

"So you finally made it…", he said with a little smirk on his lips. Sonic stepped out the Humvee as he approached the black hedgehog with a smirk on his lips as well.

"Panty. Stocking. This…is Shadow, an old rival of mine…", he said. The Anarchy sisters got out of the car as they approached the black hedgehog while standing by Sonic. Shadow in turn bowed before the ladies as he introduced himself to them.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Panty…and Stocking.", he said.

"Shadow huh…? Well you and Sonic DO look alike I'll give ya that.", said the blonde.

"Yeah, not to mention you're just as cute!", giggled the Goth which earned a sweat drop and vein from Sonic; causing her to laugh nervously at him.

"Hey Shadow. Why did you send Sonic that note? I thought you two settled things back during that 'Time Eater' incident.", said Tails.

****'Time Eater' Sonic Generations reference.****

"Yes, but we were only able to finish half of that fight. This time I don't plan on holding back anything.", smirked Shadow.

"My thoughts exactly faker!", Sonic shot back. The two hedgehog's glared at one another as sparks of tension started to appear, Tails sweat dropped as Panty had a smirky grin on her face. "So what, are they gonna fight to da death or somethin'?", asked the blonde.

"If they do, my money's on Sonic!", smirked Stocking.

"So how do ya wanna settle this little rivalry of ours old buddy?", said Sonic.

"Hmph. The same way we always settle our differences blue hedgehog.", replied Shadow while smirking.

"FOOT RACE!", they both shouted.

_**~ Radical Highway Zone ~**_

Tails stood by the small tunnel as Sonic and Shadow were doing some stretching exercises. The girls stood on the sidelines as they were about to experience the speed of two hedgehogs that could outrun See Through any day! "Whoa, this is about to be some high octane shit right here.", smirked Panty.

"I know right? But I got faith that Sonic'll win, cuz' he's the fastest!", smiled Stocking.

"I've actually seen Sonic and Shadow battle it out several times, and Sonic always came out on the winning side no matter how many rematches he has with Shadow.", Tails said proudly.

"Are those two always like this?", asked the Goth.

"Yup. But it's fun and exciting when those two go at it sometimes.", replied the fox boy. Both hedgehogs were done with their exercise as they took a knee by the starting line two feet before the tunnel, the track was exactly like it was (in the game) as they smirked at one another before looking down the tunnel.

"Are you two ready?", asked Tails.

"Of course.", replied Shadow.

"We're ready to roll buddy!", smirked Sonic. Panty and Stocking looked at how focused the two were as Tails pulled out a small little starting gun, he waved it high into the air as the smirks on both Sonic and Shadow started to widen.

"On your marks…get set…GO!"

Sonic and Shadow took off in a blaze of speed as the backdraft almost blew Tails off his own feet. He was able to recover his balance thanks to his tails as he along with the girls, saw how fast the two hedgehogs were going.

"Daaamn, they're fast!", said the blonde.

"I know! I just hope my babe wins though!", said the Goth while looking at the hedgehogs with a small pair of binoculars.

"_(Why does she keep calling "Babe" like that…?)_", Tails thought.

_**~ "Radical Highway" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays in the background ~**_

Sonic and Shadow dashed down the ramp of the highway as they were closing in on the first loop. Both hedgehogs were neck and neck with one another, as they sped through the loop while still on each other's tail. "What's-a-matter Shad ol' buddy? Can't keep up?", taunted Sonic as he picked up the pace while he and the black hedgehog bounced of a group of springs.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?", he replied as he propelled himself forward from where Sonic was. The two found a pair of walls as they did a couple wall jumps to climb to the top of another section of the track, so far both Sonic and Shadow were still on top of each other.

On a separate road in Radical Highway, Tails and the girls kept track of where the hedgehogs were on the track. Stocking peered at the two with her binoculars as Panty snuck in with a peep as well. "Stockin'! I can't see, who's winning?!", said the blonde anxiously.

"Wait a sec' Panty! I'm tryin' to look.", groaned the girl. Sonic and Shadow took separate mini rockets as they launched them towards another downhill ramp; this time with a double loop. "Time to pick up the pace!", smirked Sonic as he showed off his true speed.

"Heh, you're forgetting that I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!", Shadow shot back. By using his Chaos Control he was able to gain a slight upper lead against Sonic, but the true blue speedster refused to give up so easily. As soon as Shadow dashed through the double loop, Sonic decided to tap into his angelic powers as Shadow did with his chaos ones…

"_(You're not the only one who's special…)_", snickered the blue hedgehog to himself. His Angel's Ring started to glow as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, as his halo appeared over his head. Shadow glanced back at Sonic for a split second and noticed his angelic powers.

"_(Hmm…so that's the power that Tails was telling me about…)_", he said to himself. Before both hedgehogs leaped into the air, Sonic took this time to teleport ahead of Shadow. He reappeared a few feet ahead of him as he now regained the lead that he lost. Stocking was cheering loudly as Panty and Tails were covering their ears.

"YES! GO BABY YOU GOT THIS!", she shouted with glee.

"Damn bitch, do ya have to be this fockin' loud…?!", groaned the blonde. It was almost the homestretch as Sonic and Shadow bounced off another group of springs, and were closing in on the final loop of the track.

"Sure you got enough breath left to keep up?!", smirked Sonic while glaring at Shadow.

"Don't get cocky, you have yet to see my true power.", smirked Shadow while glaring back. The two sped through the final loop as they were now closing in on the corkscrew finale; they put their best foot forward as they used their true speed, and flew through the corkscrew remainder thus flying off the end of the track. Once that happened it was just an air battle to see who would make it to the end.

See Through skidded to a stop near the end of the track, as Tails and the girls saw Sonic and Shadow coming towards them. "Sonic! Over here!", waved Stocking as she was jumping around a bit while her sister watched the two hedgehogs close in. They finally did as the finish line was only 50 yards from them, they stopped for a moment and looked at each other…

"Ready to finish this?", asked Sonic with a smirk.

"Let's.", replied Shadow with a smirk.

The two hedgehogs sprinted towards the finish line with all the speed in the world, the finish ribbon was cut as both Sonic and Shadow skidded to a screeching halt in front of the girls, Tails, and See Through.

The race was over.

"Ha! Score one for the good guys! Sorry Shad's ol' buddy.", smiled Sonic as he waved at Shadow. Tails happened to have a small camera as he was recording the finish of the race.

"Wait a sec' Sonic!", he said, "I recorded the last minutes of the race right before you guys crossed the finish line! So we'll really tell who won it from this."

"I dunno why we would need that, it's clear that Sonic won…", shrugged Panty.

"Yeah Tails, Sonic so won this race.", added Stocking.

"Well if he did record the last few minutes, I'd say let's watch it and find out for ourselves.", said Sonic. The group watched the last couple minutes of footage that Tails captured of the race, about a second before the white tape was cut a millimeter of blue touched the tip of the tape.

That meant that Sonic had won the race.

"It's confirmed! Sonic won the race!", Tails happily said. Shadow folded his arms and looked away while Panty and Stocking were cheering, hugging, and kissing Sonic. Of course Tails got in on some of the action as well, though blushing because of it.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic, Tails, the girls, and Shadow returned towards the city limits of Station City, as the group was on their way back to good ol' Daten City. The black hedgehog wanted to give something to the trio before they left…

"Sonic! As much as I hate to admit this…I'll let you have this round for now. By the way…I'm not sure what these coins are, but I found them by the beach…" Shadow pulls out a small bag of heaven coins that he found on the Emerald Coast beach, the girls took the bag and discovered there was a least 500 heavens inside.

"Aw, thanks Shadow! Even though I won, I still think we had a blast.", smiled Sonic.

"Feh, I'm sure you did…", he replied.

"Thanks for stopping by and filling me in on the demon battle Sonic!", said Tails with a smile.

"No prob lil' dude!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"It was nice meeting you again Tails, oh! And Shadow too!", said Stocking.

"Heh, maybe we'll stop by again if we find any more heavens layin' around the area. Till then piece to ya!", waved Panty. Sonic and Stocking waved goodbye to Tails and Shadow as See Through pulled off, and was on its way back to Daten City. Shadow stood looking at the trio drive away while closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"That was some race you two had.", said Tails.

"Huh…well it's nothing to worry about now…", replied Shadow, "Still…if you told me those Panty and Stocking girls are angels, then…why are they here…?"

"Um, well…they…sorta got kicked out of Heaven…", shrugged Tails as if somewhat confused by Shadow's question.

"…That doesn't make any sense to me…", the hedgehog responded.

"I wish it did Shadow…I wish it did…", sweat dropped the fox boy.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 20,500 / 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	21. Ep 21: Coins & The Ring of Fire

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 21: **Coins & The Ring of Fire!

_**~ Oten City ~**_

On top of a building that was called Section H-2, there stood a demon with three golden rings on both his arms as well as his legs. This orange haired demon is known as Rings; as he is among the ranks of S-Class demon commanders. He looks beyond from where he's standing as his brown robe flutters freely in the wind, as he spots the small buildings of nearby Daten City.

He closes his eyes as a small smirk appears on his face.

"Heh-heh…I suppose I've earned it…", he said while chuckling to himself, "Time for this demon to wreak some havoc for a while…"

_**~ Daten City ~**_

As we go onward to the city that borders the line of Heaven and Hell, we take our attention to our favorite church which happens to be the favorite home of a speedy blue hedgehog, and his angelic allies. Sonic the Hedgehog is leaning against the wall outside of the church as he's waiting for something "fun and exciting" to happen; preferably another mission collecting more heaven coins.

"GOD I'm so bored…", he groaned as he glanced up at the sky hoping that something would happen soon. He folded his arms and closed his eyes while humming his old school theme song to himself, in an effort to kill some time. Chuck was running around the yard as free as he could be before rolling on the ground like a two year old, suddenly the sky began to darken as the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard.

Then a bolt of lightning fried the dog as it was blackened to a crisp…

Sonic smelled the smoke coming off the mongrel as he approached him and picked up the note it spat out. Upon reading it an excited smirk came across the hedgehog's face. "Finally, something interesting.", he said to himself before he took the note and dashed into the church.

"Chuuuck…"

A few minutes after he called the Anarchy sisters downstairs, Garterbelt read the note that Sonic had given him as soon as he came inside. His eyes widened suddenly for a brief moment before going back to normal. He then threw the note away as he placed his hands behind his back as he explained the clue to the trio…

"Huh…well it looks like that bastard is already makin' his first move…", grumbled the afro preacher.

"What in the HEEEL are you talking about…?", groaned Panty while still half awake.

"If ya'll remember what I told you guys a couple weeks ago, you'd know by now.", replied Garterbelt. Sonic thought back to what Garter said two weeks ago but couldn't remember it all the way, however something clicked in his mind about Corset's son.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Okay. We all know that Sonic defeated Corset six months back, right? Well my sources tell me that he has a son, and he's just as twisted as his damn father…", said Garterbelt. The room was silent as Sonic's eyes widened at what Garter had said. "(A son?!)", he growled in his head, "(That CAN'T be good…)"_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Wait, I got it! So you're telling us that Corset's son is making his first move, right?", asked Sonic as he finally figured out what the note meant.

"Give dat hedgehog a sticker!", smirked the afro preacher.

"Aww shit! I wanna sticker…", pouted the blonde.

"Since we're on this subject anyway, you never told us what that douchebag's name is.", said Stocking. Garter scratched his head for a moment until the name came to him…

"…Ducktape.", he said.

"Ducktape?", questioned the trio as they had confused looks on their faces.

"I'll explain. We all know that Corset had those demon sister girls as his children, but they don't even know that they have a brother. Why that bastard kept this secret from us all this time I don't know. But this guy…he may not look like much but he's an S-Class demon leader, MEANING his strong as hell…"

"For realz?", asked Panty.

"Is he stronger than Corset himself?", asked Sonic.

"It's possible, but I can't say for sure.", Garter replied. "As for dat note we've been blessed with, one of his lackeys is coming to da city to do some damage as well as wreak some havoc. So ANGELS! Deliver dis city from that douchebag of a bitch, then come STRAIGHT HOME after dat!"

Sonic was oh so excited. "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!", he smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"It's a turn on when he's like this…", smirked Stocking.

"No shit. Time to go balls out and smack dis focker down!", smirked Panty.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms as the blonde whipped her panties around, as they transformed into Backlace. The Goth removed one of her stockings as it transformed into one of her striped swords, as her and her sister's halo and angel wings appeared. Sonic activated his angelic ring as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, and his shimmering halo appeared over his head._

"Alright you three! IT'S GO TIME! Now GO AND DESTORY THAT MOTHERFOCKER!", demanded Garterbelt while waving his hand and pointing at the door. Sonic and the girls looked at one another and smirked before dashing out of the church and hopping into See Through, roughly five seconds later it was already down the highway.

_**~ Meanwhile in a coffee shop in north Daten ~**_

The demon sisters were enjoying a nice cup of coffee after dealing with their failed attempt to avenge their father and boss. Kneesocks began to ponder just what Sonic had said to her that very day…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_You guys should've known from the get go that he was gonna betray you. Sure you and your sister may be demons, but do you really have to work for a slimeball like that?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone._

"_SILENCE YOU BLUE FOOL! Corset was not a slimeball even though he punished us in ways you cannot imagine.", growled Kneesocks._

"_If he was torturing you and your sister that badly, then why didn't you guys leave him when you both had the chance?!", hissed Sonic._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

She then laid her head on the table as Scanty glanced at her with a look on concern on her face. "What's the matter?", she asked her troubled sister.

"What if he's right…?", Kneesocks mumbled while covering her face with her arm in depression.

"Uh, what if who's right my dear sister?", asked Scanty.

"Sonic…", she muttered, "What if he's right about this…? Was our own father really going to betray us like this?" Scanty growled a bit under her breath before speaking compassionately to her sister.

"Well my sister…", she spoke, "I can't say that he was, and I can't say that he wasn't. And as much as I hate to admit what he said…some of it is true…"

"Yes, but still…where do we go from here? Is this what we high class demon commanders have been reduced to?", asked Kneesocks.

"Sure seems like it…", said a voice that caused the demon sisters to jump. Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked around the coffee shop before hastily getting out of their chair. Suddenly a shadowy looking figure appeared behind the girls as they were still trying to figure out who it was who responded to their question. Kneesocks sensed something within her presence as she whipped off one of her kneesocks, and transformed it into one of her black and gold scythes.

She swung it directly behind her as it clashed against a giant black and gold shuriken. "Who are you?!", growled Scanty as she transformed her revolvers and pointed them at the shadowy figure that was behind her sister.

The figure revealed itself to be the demon with orange hair while having a set of rings on both of his arms, as well as his legs. "Sorry for the scare ladies.", he said in a smirk, "But I overheard you talking about the one who killed Corset in battle…"

"Even if we were, what would you know about it…?!", asked Kneesocks defensively.

"Because my dear…you're not the only one who has a bone to pick with this being you call…Sonic.", replied Rings. The demon sisters had a surprised look on their face after hearing this.

"W-Wait a moment you.", said Scanty, "Why in the world would you have a bone to pick with Sonic…?"

"What has he done to you to make you want to kill him before we get the chance to do it…?", wondered Kneesocks as she lowered her scythe. Rings lowered his shuriken as it transformed back into one of the rings on his arms. "Heh…he hasn't done anything to me…", he replied while folding his arms and smirking.

"Then why are you after him?", asked Scanty.

"I'm only following orders from my master. He's the one who really wants to kill him…", the orange haired demon replied. Scanty and Kneesocks looked at each other for a moment before scratching their heads in confusion…

"Sister, I'm not sure I follow this…", said Scanty.

"Apparently he's here to eliminate Sonic because his master wanted him to. But we don't even know who he or his master even is.", replied Kneesocks while scratching her head. Rings let off a loud groan as he folded his arms in somewhat of a frustrated manner.

"If you wanted to know my name all you had to do is ask.", he said.

"Then what is it, might we ask…?!", asked Scanty with a tint of frustration.

"My name is Rings; an S-Ranked demon commander who's a member of an organization called 'Hell's Angels'. My leader's name goes by Lord Ducktape, as he is the S-Class demon in charge of this organization. So now that you know who I am, who might the two of you be…?", asked Rings.

"We are Scanty and Kneesocks! High class demon commanders!", they both said in unison.

"Interesting…", Rings said in sarcasm while sweat dropping.

"D-Don't scoff at us! We're just as powerful as you S-Classed demons and we'll prove it!", growled Scanty.

"If you think you've got the guts for it why don't you try us and find out!", added Kneesocks. Rings just closed his eyes as he turned around and made his way towards the exit of the shop, however he let off a small burst of his demon aura before leaving. This caused the demon sisters to flinch in fear as they never realized just how strong Rings truly was…

"…Normally I would break the both of you in half for lashing your tongue at me like that. However, I don't have time to play with weaklings like you for the moment. So I'll be leaving now…" The orange haired demon walked out of the coffee shop as Scanty and Kneesocks had shocked looks on their faces. It was almost as if trying to get revenge on Sonic was a suicide mission of itself, as they just witnessed Rings' overwhelming demonic powers.

"My sister…", Kneesocks said timidly, "If we're not careful…we might not live to see another day."

"I think you may be right Kneesocks.", Scanty replied in the same fashion.

"Perhaps we should sit this one out and call it a day?", questioned Kneesocks.

"…Indeed.", was Scanty's reply.

_**~ To Sonic, Panty, and Stocking ~**_

See Through stopped at an open intersection that seemed like it was under construction of some kind. Sonic and the girls got out as they tried to figure out what was going on. "I see the 'Under Construction' signs but where's the construction crew…?", wondered Sonic as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're askin' da wrong chick dude. I don't even have a fockin' clue where the hell everybody is…", shooed Panty.

"Well they can't be too far. Maybe they're probably on their lunch break or something.", said Stocking.

"That was gonna be my next guess.", replied the blonde.

"Anyway, where's this demon lackey we're supposed to be looking for…? Garter said that he'd be arriving somewhere in the city…", said the hedgehog. Panty and Stocking wondered the same exact thing as the trio walked around the constructed intersection of the city. Suddenly the Goth sensed something as whatever she sensed was heading for Sonic.

"GET DOWN BABE!", she yelled as she tackled the blue hedgehog. An object went sailing over both of their heads as it flew off into the distance, the blonde glanced at the object as it was going away. While she scratched her head in confusion Stocking was helping Sonic off the ground.

"W-What the heck was that?!", stammered the hedgehog.

"That's what the fock I wanna know…", replied Panty.

"Whatever that thing was, it almost fockin' killed us!", growled Stocking. Suddenly Sonic's angelic ring started glowing as it picked up a strange aura, he turned around and saw the same object that almost killed him and Stocking, land in the hands of the figure that stood before them. The girls turned around behind them and saw the same figure that Sonic did, and assumed that it was the one who threw the object that almost killed them…

"Demon…", growled Sonic.

"Wha? How do you know that?", asked the blonde.

"Look at the color scheme of that weapon that almost killed us…", he replied as he pointed at the object the figure was holding. It was a giant black and gold shuriken; the same one that the demon sisters dealt with at the coffee shop. The figure had a smirk on its face as it stepped out from the shadows, thus revealing its orange hair and crimson skin.

"Damn babe, you were right.", said Stocking.

"Told ya.", replied Sonic. The demon carried his shuriken through his shoulder with his arm through the loop, while slowly approaching the trio still with a nasty smirk on his face. "So your him…", he said in a dark tone, "The one they call…Sonic…"

"Yeah? And who wants to know?!", the hedgehog said defensively while raising a brow and clutching his fists.

"So you're the dick that almost killed my sister and Sonic huh?! If you're here to say I'm sorry then fock that! We're way passed pissed off now!", growled Panty as she whipped out Backlace.

"No dear, you have me sadly mistaken. That's just my way of saying hello…", replied the demon.

"Are you fockin' kidding me?! Tryin' to cut our damn heads off will get your demon ass whipped around here!", growled the Goth.

"I don't exactly take kindly to those who try to kill my friends, especially the woman I love!", added Sonic as his angelic aura started to appear as well as his halo over his head. Rings was a tad surprised but not to the point where he would back away from such a heavenly power, in fact it was quite the opposite to him. He let off an evil chuckle as he folded his arms as he looked at the trio.

"I see…", he said to them, "So do the three of you; The Panty and Stocking Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic, really think you can lock horns with an S-Class elite like me?"

"WE DON'T THINK BITCH WE KNOW!", growled the blonde as she shot off a bullet from Backlace. Rings just tilted his head to the left as the bullet went right past him, not even grazing him at least. "…What in the fock?!", Panty said in disbelief as she had a poker face expression.

"Move, I got this!", said Stocking as she whipped out Stripe 1 and swung a downward slash. The slicing shockwave was heading for the demon as he sidestepped out of the way, thus making it hit an after image of himself. Afterwards Rings spun in a 360 motion before standing still while looking at the trio again. The angels couldn't believe that both of their attacks missed…

"Heh-heh-heh…guns and swords? Is that the best you angels can do?", shrugged Rings with a smug look on his face. Sonic took a knee as his angelic aura fanned out slightly, then took off charging at the orange haired demon with fury in his eyes. He launched a right hook to the demon's face only for Rings to stop it and counter with a knee thrust to the hedgehog's abdomen. The impact knocked Sonic on the ground for a few minutes but used a little breakdance maneuver to bounce back up.

"You think that's gonna stop me?!", he growled, "THINK AGAIN PAL!" Sonic launched a left punch as Rings dodged it, then Sonic used a sweep kick move to try and knock the demon down to the ground. However Rings did a backflip causing Sonic to miss, but the speedy blue angelic hedgehog refused to give up. With his halo still active Sonic launched a punch and roundhouse combination, as Rings dodged the punch and blocked the roundhouse.

"Fast, but foolish!", mocked the demon as he launched an uppercut to Sonic's chin; however a smirk appeared on his face as he used a swift swaying move and spun around the demon.

"HA! Who's foolish now?!", growled the hedgehog as he launched a heavenly uppercut to the demon's back, only to have it blocked by one of the blades of the giant shuriken he was carrying over his shoulder. Panty and Stocking were getting a bit irritated with what was going on so they entered into the fray as well.

"Stockin'? This guy's a total asshole…", groaned the blonde.

"So what do ya wanna do about it…?", asked the Goth.

"Easy ass answer; go balls out like we always fockin' do.", smirked Panty.

"Let's rock! My man needs me.", replied Stocking.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty and her sister reintroduced their weapons but this time had two of what they had; the blonde with twin Backlace and the Goth with Stripes 1 and 2. Sonic dodged another right hook from Rings as the hedgehog tried to strike back with a breakdancing spin kick, only to have that dodged by the demon.

"I see, you're much faster than I thought you would be…", said Rings while having a smirk on his face.

"Goes to show ya to never judge a book by its cover!", the hedgehog replied. Finally with a small window of luck Sonic managed to stun Rings in the head with a Homing Smash, as the demon stumbled back a bit for a few seconds. That was Panty and Stocking's cue to go in for the attack. "NOW GIRLS!", shouted Sonic as the sisters sprang into action.

While Rings was staring to come to, the Goth made an upward slash at the orange haired demon. Somehow he did another 360 pivot as Stocking only stuck the shuriken hanging over his shoulder. She made several slashes and strikes at the demon as he was having slight difficulty dodging each strike.

This made her smirk just a bit.

"Don't get cocky young angel, you have yet to see my true powers.", said Rings in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh really? They way you're lookin' now tells me your ass is outta breath.", smirked Stocking as she made another slash at Rings. Sonic and Panty went into a tag team effort as they charged at the demon while Stocking was keeping him distracted. "Ready blue n' sexy?!", shouted the blonde.

"Do you always have to use the word 'sex' in every sentence…?", muttered the hedgehog. Rings dodged another slash from the gothic swordswoman as he felt Sonic and the blonde rapidly approaching his position. "_(I didn't think I'd have to use it this soon…but they're not leaving me much choice…)_", he thought to himself. After deflecting yet another strike from Stocking Anarchy, Rings crosses both of his arms before forcing them out over his head. Upon doing so a burst of demonic energy forced the trio away from him as they slammed into nearby walls, afterwards the demon removed the shuriken off his shoulder and placed it in his hand.

"Heh-heh-heh…I see the three of you are fighting quite well than I had hoped. But now it's time to finish this…", he said in a dark tone as his pointy glowing red tail appeared. He whipped off one of his rings on his other hand as it transformed into another black and gold giant shuriken, then held them away from his face as he was prepared to fight seriously. Sonic and the girls managed to get up as they sensed the aura within Rings, slowly starting to increase.

"Damn, this guy's a fockin' ass!", growled Panty.

"And I thought those demon sister whores were annoying as fock!", added Stocking as Sonic helped her up to the ground.

"If this guy's gonna start fighting seriously, then maybe we should too.", stated the hedgehog. The trio approached Rings as he crossed his arms in an attempt to throw both shuriken at the same time.

"Ah, so you're back are you?", he said with a sneer, "I was hoping you three were going to make this just a bit interesting for me."

"Trust me pal, you ain't seen nothin' yet!", smirked Sonic as he went into a horse stance. The girls knew exactly what he was about to do, as his angelic aura started to build rapidly around his body as his quills started dancing in the air. His halo started shimmering brightly than before as his fur started to flicker before slowly changing over to a shining white color. A few minutes later the ground started shaking as a sparkling aura started to appear around Sonic's body, the last time he felt this way was during the ghost wolf fight as well as the battle with Corset.

All the sudden a burst of angelic energy appeared as Sonic's fur was completely white, and angel wings began to form from his back. His quills grew slightly as his eyes were changing into an indigo color, before his angelic aura was now a golden-white. Now his halo was brighter than the sun itself as Rings used one of his giant shuriken to cover his eyes from the light.

"This power…", he said in angst, "Could this be the power that defeated Corset?" Suddenly Sonic let off a war cry as his angel wings spanned out before another burst of angelic energy, shot out from his body. Then he stood with his legs apart while clenching both of his fists. The girls already knew that Angel Sonic had taken over the rest of the battle, so they decided to sit back and watch.

"Heh, it's all over for him now…", smirked Panty.

"My baby's gonna kick his ass sooo hard.", giggled Stocking. Rings moved the shuriken from his face as he looked at the shimmering angelic being that stood before him; Sonic's fur and wings was glistening white as his eyes were indigo, and his halo and aura were sparkling and golden-white. He slowly approached the orange haired demon with a small smirk on his face…

"I told ya you haven't seen nothin' yet.", he said as he let his angelic aura fan out slightly with each step. Rings clenched as he was starting to get a little frustrated; his master had never told him of this special ability before, as his confidence started to shrink suddenly. The demon shook off the fear as he was still prepared to fight Sonic either way.

"I'm impressed…you're stronger than I thought.", Rings said with a small smirk. Sonic just looked at the demon like he doesn't have a chance in Hellsmonkey of beating him. "That's a nice thought.", snickered Sonic, "Too bad I can't say the same about you though."

"Nice one babe.", snickered Stocking.

"Burn motherfocker…", snickered Panty. Rings glanced at the girls who were laughing at him as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. He flung one of the giant shuriken at them as Sonic intercepted it and blew it away into pieces. The demon now had a 'What in the hell?!' look on his face afterwards.

"Hey dude, your beef's with me! Not them!", he growled as Rings started backing up slowly. The demon whipped off another ring from his left arm as it transformed into a giant shuriken, before holding it in his hand. He then held them both like he was about to throw them…

"Well then Sonic…I suppose it's time you see just what an S-Class demon can truly do!", smirked Rings as he was in his battle pose while holding two giant shuriken. The angelic hedgehog stood in his pose as both his aura and Rings' aura were fanning out from each other's body.

"We sure will…", smirked Sonic as he glared at the orange haired demon.

**END!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	22. Ep 22: Coins & A Secret Spy

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 22: **Coins & A Secret Spy!

Angel Sonic stared Rings dead in the eye as the two exchanged glares at one another, as their auras increased by leaps and bounds with each passing second. The angelic hedgehog stood in his fighting pose while the orange haired demon held two giant shuriken in each hand. "So who's gonna make the first move? You or me?", asked Sonic with a small smirk on his face.

Rings started circling around the hedgehog while gripping his black and gold weapons, as he was starting to do the very same. "Heh…I see you're eager to end this aren't you…?", said the demon.

"Nah, I just don't like waiting for a long time. It's boring.", replied Sonic as he circled the demon. The girls stood waiting on the sidelines wondering what the hedgehog was going to do next, or course Stocking was a bit excited to see what Sonic was going to do…

"Ugh, when is someone gonna throw a punch or somethin'…?", groaned Panty as she had a bored expression on her face.

"Wait a sec' Panty. He's waiting for that dick wad to make the first move, then when he does he'll finish him off in a snap!", the Goth said with a hint of excitement.

"Well that would make sense…", said the blonde, "But I hope he can end this fast, cuz' I got a date tonight which is gonna end with his banana in my split." Back on the battlefield Sonic and Rings kept circling one another while still keeping their auras where they want them. Pretty soon the demon threw both shuriken at the hedgehog as he defected them, and launched them high into the air.

"You're MINE!", shouted Sonic as he lunged for Rings and launched a right hook to the demon's face. The demon barely dodged it as the hedgehog's knuckles came a half an inch to his own cheek, suddenly Sonic thrusted his left knee into the demon's abdomen. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of him as Rings went sailing and crashing into a building, the angelic hedgehog landed on bended knee as he looked up and saw Rings coming back to his position.

"You're DEAD!", growled the orange haired demon as he launched a fierce left hook to the hedgehog; only to have him miss as Sonic teleported behind him. Rings did a handstand and flipped into the air as Sonic tried to sweep kick him, but failed. Then the demon whipped off another ring from his arm as it transformed into another giant shuriken, he threw it at Sonic as the hedgehog thrusted both his palms at the weapon. While gritting his teeth he forced it back at Rings as the demon sidestepped out of the way, then the hedgehog went straight for him with a roundhouse kick. The demon tried to block it but Sonic spun around and threw another roundhouse at him, he tried blocking that one but the hedgehog ended up using a reverse roundhouse as it smacked Rings right in the face.

"Not through!", shouted Sonic as the impact of the kick left the demon totally defenseless. The hedgehog launched a punch to his abdomen that was quickly followed by a knee thrust, and finished off with a right leg throw. Rings slammed into the pavement below as some spit flew out of his own mouth, battered and beaten, the demon still had just a little more fight left into him.

As Angel Sonic landed on the ground, Rings glared at him from the corner of his eye. Though his clothes were damaged quite a bit, he didn't appear to be as upset as he should be. "You're stronger than I thought…", he growled, "It's been over 50 years since I've fought against someone of great power like this…" With his aura, halo, and angel wings still present and active; Sonic stood standing as Rings was trying to make his way up off the ground.

"Look dude, I've held back as long as I could. But if we keep this up I can't promise anything anymore!", stated Sonic as he gripped his right fist. The orange haired demon glared at the hedgehog as if he's had enough, the now desperate Rings whipped of not one; but two rings from both of his legs as they transformed into giant shuriken. He held them in both of his hands as he now has a total of four giant shuriken in his possession.

"Whoa…looks like someone's pissed…", said Panty.

"So much for being an S-Class demon…he's more like an S-Class asshole if ya ask me.", snickered Stocking. The orange haired demon let off a war cry as he flung all four shuriken at the angelic hedgehog. Sonic just stood there with a glare in his eyes, as the shuriken that were coming directly at him…instantly fell to pieces. A more than frustrated look appeared on Rings' face as he could not believe what just happened. Angel Sonic then approached the demon as he fell to the ground with a frustrated yet horrified look on his face…

"I told you didn't I?", smirked the hedgehog, "If we kept this up I couldn't promise anything anymore." The demon backed away slowly as he could believe just how strong Sonic had truly become, he had been made a fool of…and couldn't do anything about it. "I don't believe this!", he growled, "J-Just who are you anyway?! And, how can you have this power?!" Rings was now backed up into a wall of a building as Sonic continued approaching him.

"Y'know…as much as I would like to keep up this little game, it's getting really tiresome. So I'll give ya a choice; leave now and never return to this city again, or get a one way trip back to the hellhole you came from!", said Sonic. The demon gritted his teeth as he still had two rings left on his ankles, a small smirk played across his face as he whipped off one of them as it transformed into a black and gold shuriken.

"Heh-heh-heh…you're a fool to think I would give up so easily like this.", he growled, "But now…" Rings paused in mid-sentence as he gripped the shuriken before throwing it at Sonic, only for him to smash it into pieces and grab the demon before flinging him high into the air. The hedgehog then cupped his hands together as he fired off a powerful blast on angelic energy in the direction he threw Rings in…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", he shouted as the blast connected with the orange haired demon as he was caught up in it. After it pierced through his body, Rings gritted his teeth before let off a cry of heavenly pain.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_****BOOOM!****_

The demon exploded just as a ghost would, as the remaining rings that the demon had with him fell from the sky. The angelic hedgehog picked up the ring as he looked at it for a moment. "_(Rings…I assume because he had these…that must've been what his name was…)_", he thought to himself. Suddenly Sonic's form changed back to normal as his wings, aura, and halo faded away and disappeared all at the same time. Panty and Stocking rushed out from the sidelines as the Goth went to catch the hedgehog before he collapsed on the ground.

"I gotta say blue, you really did a number on that guy…", said the blonde.

"Well at least he's dead and won't come back to bother our ass anymore. But still…" Stocking trailed off as he looked at the sleeping hedgehog that was in her arms, a small smile appeared on her face as she was proud of just how strong Sonic had become…

_**~ About 10 minutes later ~**_

While Sonic was fast asleep in Stocking's room, she and Panty were downstairs in the chapel as they filled Garter in on what happened. "Damn! So he actually beat him?", asked the afro preacher while raising a brow.

"Yup. He kicked that asshole's ass big time.", shrugged the blonde.

"Did he actually say that he was an S-Class demon or something like that?", wondered the Goth.

"Feh, what I saw out there was pure S-Class shit.", Panty said bluntly.

"You're probably right, he did talk too damn much which is probably why Sonic was able to own him so quickly…", Stocking said nonchalantly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Garterbelt left the pulpit to answer it, to no one's surprise it happened to be Brief…again.

"Hey Garter! Girls! Did I catch you guys at a bad time?", asked the boy. While Panty and Stocking were waving their hands and saying "Yes", Garter looked in their direction for a bit before turning back to Brief.

"Nah, we were just talking. C'mon in.", he said. Brief walked in as Garter went back to the pulpit to figure out how the rest of the battle turned out, that thought was soon lost as the boy was reading something off of the newspaper. "Okay Geek Boy, we'll bite…what the hell are you readin' anyways…?", asked Panty with a depanned expression.

"Oh, hey Panty! Just something in the paper about a government helicopter coming to Daten City from Station City.", replied the boy.

"No flippin' way, lemme see!", Stocking said anxiously. The three of them read the paper about someone from Station City, is coming to Daten City on a secret government helicopter. It also mentioned something about a special agent ambassador coming to the city, as she is on a special mission but little is known about what mission it could be. The girls and Brief pondered of why a government copter would come to Daten City in the first place, then they thought that maybe it might have something to do with Sonic.

But what would he have to do with a copter from the government coming for him? Maybe he might be a special spy and that the government's coming to take him back, or maybe he could be a special liability for them about something that's top secret.

Meanwhile in the Goth's bedroom, Sonic slowly started to open his eyes as he looked to his left and right. "Oh…wow…I must be back at the church…", he said in a soft tone. The hedgehog slowly got out of bed as he made his way to his feet, he sat up in the bed while rubbing his head after the battle with Rings. He suddenly heard voices downstairs as they were making their way towards the Goth's room.

"Stocking…", the hedgehog said as the bedroom door of the girl slowly opened. Brief and the girls entered into the room and found the blue hedgehog sitting up in the bed, mostly conscious and awake.

"Hey blue. How ya feelin'?", asked Panty in her usual tone.

"Hey Sonic! The girls told me the news about that battle you had with that demon, so uh…I hope you're okay and all that.", said the boy.

"Yeah dude, but no worries here. I'm okay…", said the hedgehog. Stocking sat next to Sonic as she wrapped her arm around him, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hey sugar, you kinda passed out on us after you sent that demon dick packin'. So we came up here to see if you were okay.", the girl said in a soft tone. Sonic smiled at her as he hugged his gothic girlfriend.

"Aww, that's sweet.", he replied in a smile, "You guys are gonna make a guy cry over here."

"I hate to break up this little moment you're having, but we've got some things we need to discuss…", said Panty as she snatched the newspaper from Brief and handed it to Sonic. The hedgehog grasped the paper as he started reading the headline for it…

"Government discovers weird coins in the weapons vault at the G.U.N headquarters in Station City. Special Agent; Rouge the Bat, is sent to Daten City as evidence of these mysterious coins is traced back to it. Details and follow-ups on the next page…" Brief and the girls stood scratching their heads as Sonic's eyes widened the moment he saw that name.

"Umm…who da fock is Rouge…?", wondered the blonde in confusion.

"Well from what the paper said, she's a special agent for the government.", Brief replied.

"No one asked you geek turd.", groaned Panty.

"He's right.", said Sonic as he stood up on the ground, "Rouge is a special agent that works for G.U.N, though when they give her assignments she doesn't always take em' as serious as she should…"

"Ha! Like someone else I know.", snickered Stocking.

"OH SHUT UP!", growled Panty while folding her arms.

"Still, why would they send her to Daten City to collect evidence on the heaven coins you guys have been collecting for a while…?", asked the boy.

"That's exactly what I wanna know!", answered the hedgehog.

"Well they said that they'd send a government chopper here, so I guess we could just wait for it or something.", suggested the Goth while shrugging her shoulders.

"Too late for that.", Panty said.

"How come?", asked Sonic.

"Looks like the bitch is already here.", replied the blonde. Helicopter noises were heard as the group made their way downstairs as Garterbelt was trying to figure out what the noise was as well. "Why the hell do I hear a chopper outside…?!", he groaned.

"Duh doofus, that's what we're gonna find out!", Panty answered back. Sonic and the others opened the doors of the church as they saw a black government helicopter descend and land on the lawn of the church. The blades slowly stopped spinning as the side door of the chopper started to open. The group along with the afro preacher saw a female figure step out of the craft, as she was escorted by a G.U.N associate. She had bat ears as well as white gloves, a black leather outfit with a heart shaped bra, and boots that matched the color of her gloves. Yes. The figure that stood before Sonic, Brief, as well as Garter and the angels was…the one and only, Rouge the Bat.

Brief blushed a moment as Sonic stood with his arms crossed. "Heh, I should've known…", he said in his usual tone; though not surprised to see her here even though this was actually her first time in Daten City. Rouge's eyes widened for a quick second as she recognized Sonic standing in front of her.

"Oh, my. Look who it is? It's been a while since we've crossed paths hasn't it blue…?", she said in her usual flirtatious tone.

"Yep. It sure has…", replied the hedgehog as he rolled his eyes.

"Now c'mon Sonic, you can give a gal a better greeting than that.", pouted the bat. The hedgehog groaned only for a moment before greeting Rouge just a bit nicer.

"Well Rouge; this is Panty and Stocking, and behind them is Brief and Garterbelt.", he said.

"P-Pleasure to meet you miss, uh, Rouge! S-So I guess you're a secret a-agent, r-right?", stammered Brief as he was blushing wildly while greeting the bat. Rouge nodded her head as the Anarchy sisters introduced themselves.

"So you're Rouge huh? Well I'm Panty and dats my sister Stockin'.", said the blonde.

"Panty and Stocking? Hmm…those sound like stripper names if you think about it…", pondered Rouge.

"And she calls herself a secret agent? Are you kidding me?! Just look at that outfit she's wearing!", Stocking whispered to her lover.

"I know it's hard to believe sweets, but she's actually more skilled than ya think. Not to mention she's also a master jewel thief as well.", Sonic whispered back.

"So uh, what brings you to dis city of ours if ya don't mind me askin'…?", asked Garterbelt.

"Well, the boys back home picked up a trail of these weird looking coins in the security vault. So we traced their source all the way here to the city. Speaking of which; what do you guys call these coins anyway…?", asked Rouge as she held one of them in her hand.

"Heaven coins.", answered Garter.

"Heaven coins?", questioned the bat.

"You got it. You see, Panty and Stocking here are angels that fell outta Heaven and need them to get back inside. So far I've been helping them out for over six months now, collecting the coins so they can gain access back into the gates of Heaven.", Sonic explained.

"Not only dat, but after Heaven's Comet smashed against da volcano behind us, it scattered about a million of dem' buggers from here to Timbuktu. So Sonic and da angels have been collectin' em' since then.", added the afro priest.

"So what's up? Are you telling us that there's more heavens in the security vault?", asked Stocking.

"Well if ya'll don't believe me you can come back to Station City and see for yourselves.", stated Rouge. The G.U.N associate saluted the gang as he escorted Rouge back on the chopper, as its blades started spinning once the pilot started the engine. "You guys comin' or what?", shrugged the bat as Sonic looked at the girls…

"So what are ya thinkin'…?", asked the Goth as she looked at Panty.

"Eh, fock. Let's go.", shrugged the blonde.

_**~ Station City: Tails' Workshop ~**_

The little fox boy was tinkering away at his newest invention while running a few tests on it; so far the tests have been going good, as he hasn't had any malfunctions so far. A little while later there was a small knock at the door.

"Oh! I wonder who that could be…?", he said as he thought it might have been Sonic or the angels as he happily went to the door. As soon as he opened it a drop of sweat and a nervous look appeared on his face. Standing at the front of his door happened to be the archrivals of the Anarchy sisters as they looked the fox boy straight in the eye.

"C-C-Can I h-help y-you?", Tails said with a shiver. The demon sisters looked at one another before turning back to Tails, they then dropped to their knees as they started crying. A stammered look appeared on his face as he was trying to figure out why they were crying.

"H-Hey! What's wrong? Why are you two crying like that?", the fox asked. Scanty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "B-Because…_**sniffle**_…we need your help!", she replied. Within that very moment Tails recognized the demon sisters, as he had saw them six months back when they played volleyball with Sonic, Panty, and Stocking.

"Hold on…y-you're those demon sisters that I saw six months ago when you came here to the beach right?", said the fox boy.

"Y-Yes…we're the ones…", sniffled Kneesocks.

"Un…well, what do you two want?", asked Tails rather confused tone.

"Well, you see…my sister and I were wondering if you could help us.", replied Scanty while still sniffling.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior during that volleyball game, a-after we threw those ghosts at you g-guys.", added Kneesocks while sobbing a little.

"We really didn't mean it you know, we just wanted to enjoy the game that's all…", Scanty said while wiping more tears away. Tails thought back to that day; as he remembered all those ghosts that Sonic and the others had to deal with after the match. Though slightly PO'd about the incident, the fox boy let off a long sigh as the demon sisters kept on crying while holding each other.

"_(What would Sonic do…?)_", he thought as he was slowly starting to feel sorry for the girls. Tails then shook his head as he looked at Scanty and Kneesocks for the moment. "Okay…I'll let Sonic know you guys are sorry and that we forgive you for what happened…", he said dryly.

"Ah! W-Well…t-thank you so much, we really a-appreciate it.", replied the older Akuma.

"But uh, T-Tails was it? C-Could we not let Sonic know about this?", asked Kneesocks.

"Wha? But, how come?", asked the fox.

"It's only for…s-safety measures purposes. And also because he hates us…", replied Scanty.

"O-Only because we've been hounding him these last few months, a-after the day he killed our father. We haven't b-been the same since that battle six m-months ago…", Kneesocks added. Tails' eyes widened after hearing what the demon sisters said; at the same time he thought about what Sonic told him about the battle with Corset…

"_(Wait a sec'…so…the demon that Sonic told me that he killed, was these girls' father?! I know the book I read mentioned him in the prophecy as well as Sonic, but…)_" Tails looked at the demon sisters again as they started crying and hugging each other once more. The fox closed his eyes as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "_(Sonic's not gonna be happy with me about this…)_", he thought to himself.

_**~ Elsewhere at G.U.N Headquarters in southeastern Station City ~**_

Rouge used her government clearance card as the front doors opened up, as she along with Sonic, the angels, and Brief went inside. "Wow…I've never been in a secret government headquarters before…", said the geek in awe.

"I wonder how much secret agent gadgets they got in here…?", wondered Stocking while holding her bone kitten in her arms.

"The government carries everything from small laser guns to big boy machines like bomb launchers. They're known for having the most well defended headquarters in the nation, that I know for sure.", said Rouge.

"Y'know for an exotic dancer you sure know a lot about this stuff.", said Panty.

"Um, she's actually a secret agent.", said Brief while correcting the blonde.

"Wasn't talkin' to you, ass nut!", groaned the blonde.

"Hey, chill out!", shooed Sonic to the blonde and Brief as he turned to Rouge. "Anyway…where did you say those heaven coins were located? In a secret vault right?", he asked her.

"Yep. We should be arriving to it in a few minutes.", she replied. After her and the others walked through a corridor of the base, they found a door with the G.U.N logo on it. Rouge took out her government card and swiped it on the side as the automated password confirm came up. After whispering it into the speaker the doors opened as she and the group went inside, there was another hallway where two guards were standing by another door.

"Hey guys.", waved the bat girl, "I brought some help to solve our little problem…" The guards acknowledged the girl as they typed in the secret code on the door they were guarding, soon the door opened up as Sonic and the others spotted heaven coins all over the room. The hedgehog took out his coin tracker as he scanned the entire room from top to bottom…

"Ah? And what's that little beauty you've got there?", asked Rouge.

"It's a special coin tracker that I got from Garter, that allows me to track down any heaven coins that we run into like these.", replied the hedgehog.

"So, how many do you think there are in here…?", Brief wondered.

"Don't ask me, I don't even have a fockin' clue…", shrugged Panty.

"What's it say Sonic?", asked Stocking while a small smile on her face. He scanned the room one more time as he looked up at the coin tracker with a small smirk on his face…

"If the secret vault is this size…we're looking at a possible 30,000 here…", he replied. What Rouge and the others stepped in was the security vault of the G.U.N headquarters, however…they never thought it would be this big…

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 956,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	23. Ep 23: Coins & The Master Emerald

_**~ Angel Island ~**_

We find our favorite knucklehead relaxing under the sun while enjoying a rather nice day off from guarding the ever-so-precious Master Emerald. There haven't been any attempts to steal it in the last few months which may strike somewhat odd, but for Knuckles, that just made doing his job much easier than it usually would. "Ahh…finally, some peace and quiet.", he smiled to himself, "As much as I like goin' on adventures with Sonic n' Tails and all that, I'd rather stay here where it's nice n' quiet…"

The echidna drifted fast asleep as he took a sip from his tropical drink before doing so, however the moment he fell asleep he heard a small "ching" that sounded like a coin. He woke up from his short slumber as he saw a coin land on his chest.

"What the heck is this?", he said as he examined the coin. Suddenly another coin fell from the sky and landed right at the echidna's feet, then another…and another. "Where the hell are all these coins comin' from?!", he stammered as he made his way to his feet. Knuckles scooped up at least nine or ten coins that fell in front of him, before he looked to the skies and saw a shower of coins fall on top of him. The red echidna laid face down in the ground as a tick mark appeared on the back of his head.

"So much for my day off…", he muttered as more coins continued to fall on the island.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 23: **Coins & The Master Emerald!

Back at the G.U.N headquarters in Station City, Sonic along with Panty and Stocking entered the security vault and nabbed any heaven coins they could find. Rouge assisted the group too, as she used her bat wings to fly around the room and gather any heavens that happened to be laying around. "Sweet! There's some over here!", said the hedgehog in excitement as he grabbed them near an open safe inside the vault. Brief walked around the ground level of the vault as he looked around for any heaven coins that he might have seen.

He looked behind another open safe and found a few. "I-I found some over here you guys!", he said.

"Nab em' and keep lookin' Geek Boy!", Panty shouted back. Stocking used her angelic powers as her wings sprouted from her back, she flew up near an open area on the top floor of the vault as Rouge spotted her. "Any luck over there sweetie?", said the bat.

"Not sure. Hey Sonic! Are there anymore up here?", the girl called to her man. The hedgehog pointed the coin tracker right here Rouge and the Goth were flying and scanned the area, that's when he spotted yellow blinking spots all over the area.

"Yep! There's a tone of em' in the direction you're goin'!", smirked Sonic as he gave Stocking a thumbs up. A smile appeared on her face as she used her powers to fly up into the open area as Rouge followed behind her. Meanwhile Panty stayed on foot while carrying a bag of the heaven coins that she found. "Fock…these guys sure are a pain in the ass to get…", she grumbled as she made her way towards the exit of the vault.

Brief found some more near the area that he was in, as he was carrying a bag with all the coins that he found. He met up with Panty and Sonic near the front of the vault while Stocking and Rouge were still looking in their area for the rest of them. "Alright, so how many of em' did we find so far?", asked the blonde.

"About 14,500.", replied Sonic as he checked his tracker.

"So then the rest must still be inside that open area up above.", Brief said as he pointed upwards at the opening.

"Heh, if I know Stocking…she'll be outta there in a few minutes with the rest of em'.", Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile inside the area; Stocking and Rouge were gathering all the heaven coins that were in the area. It was surprising to see that the remaining ones were all there in the area, due to the size of it being a third of the size of the vault itself. The two then managed to collect the last few hundred that were still there, before flying from the open area and descending onto the ground of the vault.

"Well, we just found the rest of em'.", said the bat girl as she was carrying a bag with all the coins that she found, along with Stocking. Sonic scanned both bags that the girls had as the amount came up to the remainder of the sum, of the total amount of heaven coins collected. "Perfect! That's all of them!", shouted the hedgehog in excitement; as the sisters high-fived each other while Rouge relaxed her hands behind her head.

She then escorted the gang out from the security vault while pondering about the coins that she helped them collect. "So what do you guys call these coins again?", she asked them.

"Heaven coins. Of course we need them so the girls can go back to Heaven.", Sonic replied.

"And you say you need a million of em' just to get inside the pearly gates?", questioned Rouge.

"I know it sounds like a total pain in the ass; which it is by the way. But yep…", shrugged the blonde.

"Well at least we can add these 30,000 we found, which will put us 30,000 closer to what we need.", said Stocking.

"Heh, no kiddin'.", chuckled Sonic. Rouge led the group close towards the exit of the headquarters, when they heard a sudden crash outside. The hedgehog along with the others rushed out of the building as they found the citizens running and screaming from something. "Whoa…where's the fire?", said the bat girl nonchalantly as Sonic looked in the opposite direction of where the people were running.

He spotted a ghost-like ape that looked similar to King Kong, as it smashed and crashed a path of destruction through most of the city. "Heh…King Kong ain't got shit on me…", smirked Panty as she whipped out Backlace from under her white miniskirt.

"Oh? You keep a gun under your miniskirt?", said Rouge in surprise.

"Course I do, ya never know when ya might need it.", replied the blonde as she ran in the direction of the ghost ape. Stocking whipped off her blue and black stockings and transformed them into her stripped swords, before going after her sister. Now Rouge was really confused as she saw the Goth's stockings transform into weapons.

"_(Is that why he calls them Panty and Stocking?)_", she wondered as Sonic watched the girls go into action against the ghost ape.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

At that very moment Panty aimed Backlace at the ghost ape, as she shot at it a few times. The bullets went through the ape's body as giant holes started to appear where the gunshot wounds were. Afterwards Stocking swung her katana in a downward motion as she slashed the ape several times, she then turned to Sonic and nodded her head.

"That's my cue!", he smirked as he dashed from where he was standing next to Rouge and Brief; while activating his Angel's Ring at the same time. His blue-white aura and halo appeared over his head, as he peeled out towards the ghost ape before spinning into a ball. He launched himself high into the air as he smashed through the ape's chest before landing out on the other side. Lights and flashes appeared all over the ghost ape's body, as he let out a cry of defeat at the hands of Sonic and the Anarchy sisters…

"_**OOH-OOH-AAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

_****BOOOM!****_

Another shower of heaven coins appeared as the ghost monkey blew up into billions of particles that fluttered into the sky, never to be seen again. While the sound of the church bell could be heard from afar, Sonic and the gang went to collect the heavens that were scattered all over.

"How do ya like that? 20,000 more on top of what we already have!", grinned the blue hedgehog.

"Ha! Those old farts from Heaven are makin' this too damn easy for us.", smirked Panty.

"Funny thing is, that ghost ape seemed to pop out of nowhere. Huh…wonder where it came from…?", Stocking pondered. (Unaware behind a building a dark figure with green eyes was watching the whole battle, it let off a low growl before disappearing into the shadows…)

"Okay, that was just plain weird…someone mind fillin' a gal in on what I just saw?", said Rouge as she folded her arms while sweat dropping. Brief came up to her as he explained the situation. "W-Well Rouge, you see…they're known as ghosts that the girls have to fight to get heaven coins from. Meaning that if they kill them, they collect the heaven coins that they leave behind."

"So that ugly ape looking thing that they just killed…was actually a ghost?", asked the bat girl.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe but yeah, it is.", the geek replied sheepishly. After Sonic and the girls gathered up all the coins they now had a grand total of 50,000 heaven coins they could take back home with them. It seemed like the task of collecting all one million heaven coins, wasn't much of a challenge at all to the heavenly trio. Rouge clapped her hands as she looked at the hedgehog and the others…

"Well guys, looks like the mystery coin case is solved. I knew I could count on you Sonic.", she said in her usual flirty tone.

"Sure. Why not.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"So, I'm guessing we can head back to Daten City now? I'm pretty sure Garter would be happy to hear that you found all these heaven coins and such.", Brief said.

"Well it ain't like we got nothin' better to do than to collect coins for that dickhead…", groaned Panty.

"Aw c'mon Panty we're doin' a pretty good job so far.", smiled Sonic while shrugging one shoulder.

"Babe's gotta point Pants, this is easier than takin' a sucker out of a baby.", said the Goth.

"Um, I think you meant to say 'candy'?", corrected Brief.

"Dude! Shut your fockin' piehole, we GET IT ALREADY!", growled Panty.

_**~ Oten City: The Section H-2 building ~**_

The dark figure known as Ducktape is now glancing into the crystal ball on his desk, as he watched the fight between Rings and the angels. A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he saw how the fight ended. "So Rings is dead…?", he said to himself in a low tone, "Useless fool…"

The front door of his office opened as a female demon with pink hair in pigtails, while wearing a black short dress and knee high boots came inside. She kneeled before Ducktape as he acknowledged it.

"Rise Whiplash.", he said to her, "How did the search go…?"

"Everything's goin' according to plan.", she replied, "We've already collected nearly all the pieces of Satan's Key, there's just three more to look for."

"Ah…well that makes me feel just a little bit better…", Ducktape replied.

"So, did Rings return yet?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair sideways as it was facing the wall of the office. "No…he's dead…", was his reply as the demon girl's eyes widened suddenly.

"Wha?! Dead?! How?!", she stammered.

"He went after the pair of fallen angels known as Panty & Stocking, and died trying to fight them in the process. But…it was not the angels that defeated him…", he replied.

"Well if they didn't do it, then who?", shrugged the demon girl.

"He's known as the prophecy that killed my father…the one they call, Sonic the Hedgehog…", said the demon leader. Whiplash scratched her head as she has not even heard of him, but assume that he might be some trouble down the road.

"Okay, so…what the hell do you want me to do…?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair around to face the pink haired demon girl before looking at her with his green eyes. "Try not to make the same blunder that Rings has done, however…if you have to fight off the fallen ones incase they're on to you…I will allow it. But you must not under any circumstances what so ever…fight that hedgehog. The power within him is stronger than you realize…", he replied.

"Yes my Lord. I understand…", bowed Whiplash as she left the office of the leader. He spun his chair back around as he closed his eyes, he knew sooner or later that he would have to cross paths with Sonic. As that very time…creeps closer and closer…

_**~ Daten City Church ~**_

After the government helicopter dropped off Sonic, Brief, and the angels, they got out of it as they bid Rouge a farewell before approaching the doors of the church. "Hey Garter! We're home with some heaven coins we found!", shouted Sonic as he opened up the doors and went inside carrying a bag. The afro preacher stood in front of the pulpit alongside a certain red figure…

"Well, well, ya'll just in time! There's someone here I want ya'll to meet.", he said in his usual tone. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized the red figure, then he face-palmed as a smirk appeared across his face.

"Who would've guessed you'd be here…?", he said as the figure revealed itself to be his knucklehead friend. The echidna folded his arms as he smirked at Sonic.

"So, I guess I'm not the only one who gotta coin shower eh?", he said as Panty and her sister were bringing two more bags of coins in. They spotted Knuckles just as Brief was coming through the door, as they threw the coin bags in his direction while he struggled trying to carry them all by his lonesome.

"Hey! It's been a while huh red?", said Panty.

"You remember us don't cha? From that volleyball game we had with those demon skanks.", added Stocking. Knuckles pondered for a moment until something clicked into his mind about them…

"Oh yeah…Panty and Stocking, right?", he questioned, "Man, I guess it has been a while…"

"So what cha doin' in Daten City? We just ran into Rouge a little while ago before we got here.", shrugged the hedgehog causing Knuckles to sweat drop just a bit.

"I'm sure you did.", he replied, "I wonder what she made ya'll do…?"

"Well we went back to Station City with Sonic to find some heaven coins, cuz' we gotta get a million of em' to go back…", shrugged Panty. The echidna perked up as he clapped his hands. "Shoot! That's right, THAT'S the reason I came all the way over here.", he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few heaven coins he found and showed them to Sonic and the girls.

"What the heck?! Where did ya find these?", said the hedgehog in surprise.

"Believe it or not I found a bunch of em' all around my island, they fell from the sky and landed on my head while I was guarding the Master Emerald.", Knuckles replied.

"So there's some more of these on your island?", asked the Goth.

"Uh-huh.", replied the red echidna.

"Damn, and we just got back from finding the ones from that government building…", groaned Panty.

"Well I'm not tired from goin' out again, how about you Stocking baby?", smirked Sonic.

"You know me; I go where you go.", shrugged the Goth happily. Brief managed to make it to the center of the chapel with the three bags of heaven coins he had with him before collapsing from exhaustion. After Sonic along with Knuckles and Stocking dragged them towards the pulpit, they made their way out the door. "Hey! Lemme know how the search goes k?", waved Panty as Sonic was the last one out the door.

"Yup! We'll keep ya posted.", replied the hedgehog as he closed the door behind him.

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

The demon sisters were watching Tails as he was finishing up his latest invention, they assisted the fox boy with anything that he needed to get his job done. "Hey Scanty? Could you hand me that turbo booster over there?", he asked the demoness.

"Sure sweetheart.", she replied as she reached over and picked it up and gave it to him. Kneesocks was watching him tinker away at his invention as if slightly interested by it. "So, is this something that you like to do as a hobby?", she asked.

"Well, I like to build things that'll help Sonic in the long run. So far I've tested out many of my inventions and so far I haven't had any problems what so ever.", replied the fox happily.

"Ooh, that's good to know. It would stink if any problems were to occur with your little inventions wouldn't it…?", said Scanty with a pout.

"Although I'm skilled in my craft there are some days where everything goes haywire…", sweat dropped the fox. The older Akuma scooted closer to her sister as they both watched Tails together. "He-he, I can't believe our plan is actually working! All we have to do is keep buttering the boy up and maybe he'll tell us any weaknesses that Sonic may have.", she whispered to Kneesocks.

"Yes but, let's not rush into this so hastily sister. Trust takes time to build.", she replied.

"You're right Kneesocks. Let's study him further and maybe learn from him, once we do that he'll be sure to trust us with anything.", Scanty replied.

_**~ Elsewhere on the northwestern side of Daten City ~**_

A figure wearing a brown robe was walking down an alleyway, when a small group of thugs approached her position. "Hey babe.", said one of them, "How about a fine girl like you chill with us for a bit eh?"

"Fock off douche, you're not even on my radar.", she growled as she pushed the thug aside. Another one pulled out a knife as he approached the figure. "Hey bitch! You heard da boss! He said that he wants you to chill with him, so that's what you're gonna do! Got it?!", he growled. The female figure turned around as she glared at the gang with her neon green eyes.

"I said, fock off…", she hissed as some demonic aura began to surround her body. Suddenly multiple whips swung out from underneath her cloak as they grasped all the thugs and hoisted them high into the air. They all screamed in pain because they were infused with fire that burned through their skin.

"L-Let us go!", hollered the leader thug, "We won't bother you no more okay?! J-Just let us down, we'll do whatever you say!"

"Huh…whatever you say?", she smirked at the group.

"Y-Yes!", cried the gang leader. The robed female figure brought the leader close to her using one of her grasping whips as she smirked at how much pain he was in, due to the whip burning through his own skin. "Alright…", said the woman, "Do you know where I can find the fallen angels?"

"Y-Y-You mean them P-Panty and Stocking bitches?", he stammered due to the pain.

"Of course…", replied the woman in the brown robe.

"W-Well they are somewhere in t-the city! Probably a ch-church somewhere in n-n-northern Daten!", the gang leader stuttered. The robed woman smirked as she released the whips from the gang of men, as they all fell to the ground in pain full of third degree burns all over their bodies. "I'll leave you guys to gravel for a while, consider that punishment for wasting my time…", she said as she slowly walked away.

As soon as the robed woman approached a small cliff where the northern section of Daten City could be seen, she suddenly untied it and threw it into the wind. The figure was revealed to be the same crimson skinned, pink haired demon that was just in Ducktape's office in Oten City. She soon spotted the church that was home to the girls, Sonic, as well as their mentor Garterbelt…

"Heh-heh…Rings may have focked up on the job, but I on the other hand…won't.", said Whiplash as she let off an evil grin while cracking one of her fiery whips that she used on the gang.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 30,000 / 926,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	24. Ep 24: Coins & A Burning Whip

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 24: **Coins & A Burning Whip!

Sonic along with Stocking and Knuckles took the train from Station City to the Mystic Ruins, as they were on their way to Angel Island to collect more heaven coins. The ride was smooth and calm as they arrived in an area with a waterfall and small palm trees. "_**We have finally reached our destination.**_", the conductor said over the intercom, "_**Please take all your personal belongings when you leave the train. Thank you for riding with us, and have a wonderful day.**_"

The trio got off the train as they went down the stairs that lead them to the grounds of the Mystic Ruins. Stocking looked around in awe as she had never seen a place so beautiful like this.

"Wow…so this is the Mystic Ruins…?", she said as Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep. This is the place alright…hasn't changed a bit since I left…", said the hedgehog with a small smile. Knuckles looked over to his west and saw the small passageway that would take him and the others to his island. "C'mon you two, this way.", he said as he darted towards the entrance of the passage. The echidna jumped up inside the passage while Sonic and Stocking followed behind, they soon came across a strong upward breeze of wind that would lead to another passageway.

"Ladies first!", smiled Sonic as his gothic girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek. She jumped into the upward breeze as it blew her into another passageway, as Sonic and Knuckles followed behind her. Soon the trio jogged down the passageway until they spotted a light at the end of it.

Once they got just a bit closer to it, they came out from the passageway and into a mountainside where on the left of it was the mile high island. (Only it was really a mile high from where they were standing.)

"Heh, no problem.", smirked Sonic as he activated his angelic ring. He crossed his arms together as his angelic power started to build up inside him, then his fur went from blue to a glowing white. His halo was brighter than the sun as the aura that surrounded his body was now a sparkling gold-white color. His eyes were now indigo as angel wings sprouted from his back, after a final burst of angelic energy, Angel Sonic was awakened once again…

"What the?! When did you learn how to do that?!", stammered Knuckles as he's never seen this transformation before. Sonic turned his head before replying sheepishly, "Guess I didn't get the chance to tell ya did I…?"

"Sonic's had this form for a while now, it's almost like he's a full blown angel.", shrugged Stocking. Knuckles wanted to learn more about it but time was of the essence, so he took to the skies using his gliding abilities while the Goth transformed into her angel form, as she and Sonic flew up to the island that was high in the sky.

_**~ Meanwhile in Daten City ~**_

Panty was stretched out on the couch while reading one of her dirty magazines while Brief and Garterbelt were keeping a close eye on Sonic and Stocking's progress. The two blue blinking lights on the angel tracker represented the two of them, as they made their way to Angel Island to collect more heaven coins.

"Well, looks like they finally made it.", said the boy as he studied the tracker some more.

"Yeah Brief, I'm sure they have…", said the afro preacher as he leaned in closer to Brief causing him to feel very uncomfortable. The blonde got off the couch after throwing her mag away, as she wanted to know what Brief and Garter were doing.

"What the hell are you two up to in here…?", she groaned.

"We're keeping an eye on Sonic and Stocking, they just made it to Angel Island with Knuckles and they're looking for the heavens that are supposed to be there.", replied the geek.

"Well if you two lame nuts are so worried about em' why don't cha follow em' out there.", shrugged the blonde.

"Shouldn't we be askin' you that?!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Look they'll be fine without me, sides' they got red over there to back em' up! Anyway I'm headin' outside to do some cock searchin', fill me in if they come back.", said Panty as she slipped on her red stilettos and headed out the door. One she closed the door behind her; the blonde thought about Knuckles as if that name struck her as somewhat familiar. "_(Knuckles…where the hell have I heard that damn name before…?)_", she thought. After a few minutes of pondering she shook it off and went on to find some man crotch to screw.

At that very same time, Whiplash was roaming around the city trying to find the Anarchy sisters. Unlike Rings who just appeared in the city and tried to fight them without a plan, she was much stronger and much more skilled than he ever was. Which is why she was the third strongest member in the group.

The pink haired demoness roamed from block to block until she stopped suddenly, as she felt something in the air. She took a whiff of the air as a small evil smirk appeared on her face. "Hun…I smell an angel around here…", she said with a slight cackle. She then proceeded walking down the street while tracking down the source of the smell…

_**~ Back on Angel Island ~**_

Sonic and the others arrived on the mile high island as they set foot on the grass. "Alright Knuckles, so where are the heaven coins that you said you found…?", asked the hedgehog while Stocking was wondering the same. The echidna took a few more steps forward towards the altar where the Master Emerald was, then his eyes widened when he spotted something gold and shiny behind it.

"They're over there!", he said as he pointed behind the altar. As Knuckles dashed over towards where he saw the shiny object Sonic and the Goth followed behind him.

"So this is Angel Island huh? It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be.", said Stocking.

"Well from a distance it would but trust me sweets, this place is bigger than ya think!", replied Sonic. Knuckles moved some of the bushes over as he spotted a large amount of heaven coins; that were all stacked in increments of 50.

And there were 50 stacks total; meaning that there were 2500 heaven coins that landed on his island…

"Whoa! You collected all these?", asked Sonic in a semi-surprised tone.

"Yeah. They fell on my island as well as my head, so I kept em' here until I could ask you guys on what to do with em'.", the red echidna replied.

"Well you won't have to worry about em', give them to us and we'll take good care of em'.", said Stocking in her usual tone.

"Not only that but I know Garter will be happy we found some more to bring back to him.", smiled Sonic. Knuckles shrugged as he let the two through the bushes to collect the coins. "Well you guys know what to do with em' better than I do so, help yourself.", he replied.

Pulling out a bag from her pocket, Stocking scooped in as many of the coins as she could fit into the back. Surprisingly, all but 500 of them were able to fit into the bag that she had. "Leave this to me sweetheart!", smirked Sonic as he happened to have a spare bag with him, and scooped in the remainder of the heavens so they could head back to Daten City with their load.

Sonic and Stocking made their way from the bushes as they approached the edge of the island. "So you guys are heading back to that city, right?", asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. We're gonna drop these off to Garter for now, but it was good seeing ya buddy!", said the blue hedgehog while carrying the bag on his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you again Knuckles! Too bad Panty couldn't come!", waved the Goth while carrying her bag of coins.

"I know! Her loss!", shrugged the echidna. Sonic and Stocking flew off the island (as he was still in his angel form) with the bag of coins that they have collected, as Knuckles waved farewell to them in having a safe trip back to Daten City. The moment they left he began to ponder something about Panty…

"_(Panty…why does that name sound so familiar…?)_", he thought.

_**~ Back on Daten ~**_

Panty roamed the southeastern side of the city as she was looking for some man meat to sink her teeth into. It was rather surprising she didn't take See Through; though that would have made her search so much quicker. "Damn…there's gotta be some good man cock around here somewhere…", she groaned as she kept on walking.

Suddenly the blonde stepped on something as she lifted up her foot and found it to be a man, but it wasn't just any man that she had accidently stepped on. The man turned out to be the gang leader that was nearly burned to a crisp by Whiplash. "H…Help…me…", he moaned in pain.

"Dude! The fock is your deal?! Get off me!", growled Panty as she kicked the injured leader. The blonde stormed off as the man tumbled onto the sidewalk in pain, but after a few minutes he closed his eyes…and died.

While Panty was trying to wipe the burned stench that got on her favorite red mini dress when the man touched her, she suddenly felt something evil in the air. "What the fock…?!", she muttered as she looked behind her but saw nothing; then she looked ahead of her and saw nothing. An uneasy feeling came over her body as she slowly slid off her panties as they transformed into Backlace, she held the gun close to her as she looked around for anything that might have been ghost related.

Meanwhile back at the church Garter and Brief saw the blue blinking lights leave the island, meaning that they have finished their mission and were on their way back. "Yes! They did it!", clapped Brief in excitement as a small smirk appeared on the afro preacher's face. That expression was replaced with a serious look when he spotted a red blinking light somewhere in Daten City, after Brief had switched over to the D.C map.

"Dammit! This ain't good.", he growled as he reached for his angelic phone to call Panty.

Back on the scene the blonde heard her phone ring as she picked it up quickly. "Yo!", she answered as she heard Garter's voice on the other line.

"_GIRL, WHERE YO ASS AT?!_", he growled.

"I told you I was out lookin' for-"

"_NOW AIN'T DA TIME FOR DICK HUNTIN' BITCH! WE GOT A VERY SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE!_", he hollered after cutting the blonde off.

"Ugh! Well what da fock IS IT?!", growled Panty.

"_There's another demon lackey of Ducktape's runnin' around and she's stronger than the guy ya'll dealt with before! So DON'T be an ass and try to fight her on your own! SHE'LL KILL YOU!_", Garter replied. Panty hung up the phone as she couldn't take anymore yelling from the afro preacher and slipped it back into her pocket. However as soon as she turned her head in the straight forward direction, the pink haired demoness was standing just ten feet away…

Whiplash looked at the blonde as the blonde looked back at the demon. They both approached each other slowly as the tension between them started to build. "Hey…are you in da same boat as that other guy?", asked Panty.

"Eh?...What other guy…", replied Whiplash as she approached the angel.

"That other guy who had orange hair and tried to kill me and my sister, that douche!", said the blonde in a serious and somewhat angry tone. The pink haired demon thought about what Panty said as it suddenly came to her; she was the one who fought and killed Rings. A smirk appeared on her face as she stopped in her tracks and glared at the blonde.

"Ooh…so you're the one that killed him, didn't you…?", she sneered.

"Yeah! So the fock what?! I don't know who the fock you guys are, but comin' through the city like you own it doesn't fly with my fine hot ass!", growled Panty.

"Is that so? Well then…I was looking for the angel that killed Rings, but it looks like she's standing right in front of me isn't she…?", smirked Whiplash as her demonic aura started to appear as well as her glowing red pointy tail. Panty's halo appeared over her head as she pointed Backlace at the pink haired demon; this is just what Garterbelt had told her not to do, but knowing Panty, anarchy is just what she was known for! The demoness waved her hand as a black and gold whip infused with fire appeared in her hand before she waved it in the air.

"Feh, that's your weapon?!", chuckled the blonde, "What are ya gonna do, hogtie me to death?!" Whiplash closed her eyes as she let off a small laugh.

"Oh please. And you really think that limp noodle you call a gun will do anything to me?", she mocked. Panty got pissed as she reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a spare pair of panties that transformed into another Backlace. She then crossed them both together while pointing the twin pistols sideways.

"Alright ya demon bitch, we'll see if your still talkin' when I shove dis 'limp noodle' right up your motherfockin' ASS!", she growled.

_**~ Elsewhere at the edge of Station City ~**_

Sonic and Stocking made their way towards the city limits after collecting the coins that they found back on Angel Island. "I wonder how many we'll have after we add these into the bunch…?", wondered the hedgehog while carrying a bag of them on his back.

"Who knows babe, I'm just glad we didn't have to fight any ghosts to get em'.", replied the Goth with a smile. The two made their way back to Daten City as they looked back at the city they were about to leave behind. Suddenly Stocking's angelic phone started to ring as she got a text from Garterbelt on Panty's situation. "_**Panty's in trouble! Get back quick!**_", it said as her eyes widened before she took off running with the bag of heaven coins in her hand.

"H-Hey! What wrong Stocking?", asked Sonic as he dashed behind her.

"It's Panty! Her blonde whore ass is in trouble!", she replied.

"It's gotta be demon related isn't it…?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"If it's from Garter babe, it must be…", shrugged Stocking.

"Figures. Well let's get a move on!", said Sonic.

_**~ To Daten ~**_

A loud crash was heard as Panty was running away while shooting at the burning whips that were chasing her. Whiplash swung another black and gold whip she had in her other hand, and lashed it out at the blonde in hopes of catching her. "What's the problem Panty? I thought you so-called Anarchy Sisters were much stronger than this!", smirked the pink haired demon.

The blonde turned around as she fired multiple shots from both guns at the demoness. However the bullets were swatted to the ground as Whiplash used both of her burning whips to smack them down. "Okay bitch, you ASKED for this!", growled Panty as she ran head on towards the pink haired demon girl. She swung around her whip in her ring hand before lashing it out at Panty, however the blonde dodged it and kept coming toward her.

"Grr! She's comin' for me…", growled Whiplash to herself as she tried using her other whip to attack the blonde. Panty barely dodged the attack as she went in for a right hook, she smacked the demon girl in the face with it as she was knocked down.

"POW! Right in your motherfockin' kisser bitch.", smirked the blonde thinking that she won. However the battle wasn't over as Whiplash rebounded and knee thrusted Panty in the stomach, before wrapping one of her burning whips around the blonde's arm. "FOCK! SHIT! This HURTS!", cried the blonde in pain as the pink haired demon let off a slight cackle.

"Hurts, doesn't it?", she smirked, "The whips I carry in my hands can burn up to 1000 degrees as I control their temp with my aura." Panty tried to shake off the grip the whip had on her arm, but the more she did it the more it burned her.

"FOOOOCK!"

"Eh-ha-ha-ha! Scream as loud as your bitchy self wants, you'll be scorched to the ground if you keep on squirmin' like that.", smirked the demoness. The burning sensation didn't burn through her skin; though it sure felt like it as Panty dropped one of her guns, thus having it change back into a pair of panties. She glared at Whiplash as her expression was saying to let go.

"Y'know, I could end you right here if I wanted to…but that would be too easy.", said Whiplash.

"S-So what do you plan on doin' about it…?!", growled Panty in pain.

"This!", replied the demoness as she released the burning whip from the blonde's arm while launching her skyward in the process. Whiplash swung her other whip as it snagged Panty's ankle, and jerked her downward before she smacked into the pavement. The demon girl threw her whips into the air as she charged at the blonde and smacked her in the face with a roundhouse kick. Panty then crashed through the glass of an old jewelry store as Whiplash caught the whips that fell from the sky, and grasped them with her bare hands.

The blonde staggered to her feet as she glared at the demoness with hatred in her eyes. "Okay…I get it now…", she said in a low growl.

"Heh, you get what now…? How weak of a bitch you really are?", smirked the pink haired demon. Panty looked up with a smirk on her face though she had a few cuts due to the glass, this caused the demon girl to look at her funny. "What are you smirking for?!", she said in a confused tone.

"Yeah…I so get it…", replied the blonde. She stood to her feet while gripping Backlace with both hands as her halo appeared over her head. Her angelic aura started to increase not just as a signal for distress; but as a sign that it was time to go balls out. Panty stepped out of the jewelry store as her aura surrounded her body, a smirk appeared on Whiplash's face as she saw that the blonde was about to start fighting seriously now…

"Heh-heh…now this is what I'm talkin' about.", she said with an evil grin, "Show me that you aren't some pussy of an angel and start fighting me like a real bitch would."

"Trust me bitch, you have no idea what a real bitch I can be…", smirked Panty as she glared insidiously at the demon girl. The two started circling around each other as they held their weapons close to themselves; wondering which one of them would be the first to act. Whiplash held both of her black and gold burning whips with her, while Panty had Backlace along with her halo and angelic aura. Suddenly something caught the blonde's eye; as a sudden beam of light shined from the sky, and landed just a few feet from where she and the demon girl were.

"W-What the hell is this?!", growled Whiplash as she was covering her eyes. The beam of light itself started to disappear from view, as it suddenly revealed a spiny haired figure with a halo over his head. At first glance Panty knew just who that figure was as a smirk appeared on her face. "Yo!", said the blue hedgehog as his angelic ring was glowing and his aura was present.

The demon girl moved her eyes away from her face as she saw before her; a blue hedgehog who's angel powers might have surpassed that of the Anarchy sisters themselves. She then remembered what Ducktape had told her about him; that even though Panty and Stocking did fight rings throughout most of the battle, they didn't kill him…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_So, did Rings return yet?", asked Whiplash. Ducktape turned his chair sideways as it was facing the wall of the office. "No…he's dead…", was his reply as the demon girl's eyes widened suddenly._

"_Wha?! Dead?! How?!", she stammered._

"_He went after the pair of fallen angels known as Panty & Stocking, and died trying to fight them in the process. But…it was not the angels that defeated him…", he replied._

"_Well if they didn't do it, then who?", shrugged the demon girl._

"_He's known as the prophecy that killed my father…the one they call, Sonic the Hedgehog…", said the demon leader._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"_(Sonic the Hedgehog…could this blue hedgehog that stands before me, be the one that Lord Ducktape mentioned about?)_", she wondered. Sonic looked over and spotted Whiplash as she glared back at him, then he looked at Panty as she was bruised from her face to about half of her body.

"I don't have to ask who did that to you cuz' I already know…", the hedgehog said in a growl. His angelic aura increased as he looked back at the demon girl, she held her burning black and gold whips as she stood standing before Sonic.

"Lemme guess…you must be this Sonic the Hedgehog that Lord Ducktape told me about…?", she said.

"Yeah…and I take it you're another one of his lackeys, right?", Sonic replied.

"Feh, what's it to you…?! I was just having a merry little time playing with that angel over there, until you showed up. Now you've ruined my fun and you're gonna pay…", smirked Whiplash as she cracked her burning whips with both hands. Sonic grasped his fists as he stood in his fighting pose; while having his angelic aura rise with each passing minute. Panty stood by the hedgehog while holding Backlace as she wanted to get in on some of the action too…

"Hey blue, don't think you're gonna kick her ass without me.", she smirked.

"I gotcha, I just didn't want you to have to do this alone that's all.", Sonic replied. The demon girl's aura appeared as she swung one of her burning whips around while having a smirk on her face. "Isn't this perfect…? Now I get the chance to kill two angels with one whip!", she sneered. She lashed the whip at both Sonic and Panty as they were prepared to block it, however a spinning blue and white katana stopped the attack as it stuck itself in front of the both of them. A look of frustration appeared on the demon girl's face as her whips landed in front of her.

Suddenly the sky had darkened as clouds began to gather before lighting had struck the ground. After the thunderbolt had disappeared there stood a figure with a halo on its head as it was kneeled down. The smoke disappeared as the figure was revealed to be a girl with dark blue hair and pink highlights, as it pulled its sword from the ground and spun it around. She then pointed it at the pink haired demon while holding her other sword behind her; in the same pose six months before.

"You so much as touch my man and I'll cut your ass to shreds, bitch!", growled Stocking as she made an heroic entrance like she did before. She glanced at Panty as the blonde was happy to see her baby sister step in and save her, as well as her boyfriend.

"Stockin', hey!", said the blonde in her usual tone.

"Yeah, yeah, we disappear for two minutes and you're already getting your ass kicked? Please bitch, that's what I'm here for.", smirked the Goth.

"Well now that the three of us are here, how do ya wanna handle this one?", said Sonic.

"The same way we handled the last one babe.", replied Stocking while winking at the hedgehog. Whiplash was furious at what was going on before here, but at the same time, she was happy now that she would have a chance to defeat the Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic. Knowing how strong the three of them would be she decided to increase her demon aura just a little bit more, as well as strengthen the flames within her burning whips as well.

"Eh-ha-ha-ha! Can this day get any better for me?! Now I get the chance to end the three of you right where you stand! Once Lord Ducktape sees what I have done, I'll present your bodies to him as a gift!", smirked Whiplash as she whipped both of her burning whips around.

"I don't think you have a clue who we fockin' are bitch!", growled Panty.

"In case you know; we're the Anarchy Sisters! And takin' down demon bitches is what we do best!", added Stocking.

"There's no way in hell you'd beat the three of us! Not with what we got packin'!", smirked Sonic.

"So in the name of Panty…", said the blonde.

"Stocking…", said the Goth.

"And Sonic the Hedgehog…!", finished Sonic.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", they all shouted.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 926,700**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	25. Ep 25: Coins & A Lucky Break

In a secret base in an unknown location; we find robots that have been scattered everywhere as if their circuits have been either burned or removed from their own bodies. There is a large door with the words "Level 7" on it as we see two strange figures approach the door. One of them resembles a hedgehog with yellow eyes and long silver-like hair and fur, while the other was a cat-like creature with burgundy shoes that resembled Sonic's. _(Both of which are in Panty & Stocking format.)_

After pressing a few buttons the hedgehog figure was able to open the door. "This must be it!", he said with a triumphant expression as he and the cat-like figure walked inside. The two of them approached what looked to be a small pod of some kind. "Could this really be what we're looking for?", asked the cat-like creature.

"I'm sure of it Blaze.", replied the hedgehog, "This has to be the one weapon that Eggman Nega plans to use to take over the world."

"Well if that's the case, then how do we plan on destroying it…?", she asked.

"Only one way to find out.", the hedgehog replied. Blaze and the silver-like hedgehog pressed a small button on the pod as it opened up, the smoke of course was a tad thick as it escaped the opening. After fanning away the hedgehog and Blaze had their eyes widened at what they found inside the pod.

"What is this…?", they both said in unison.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 25: **Coins & A Lucky Break!

Back in Daten City; Sonic and the angels are about to go toe-to-toe with another demon from Ducktape's crew. The trio stood ready as the pink haired demon girl was prepared to go all out, in her effort to defeat Panty and Stocking as well as Sonic the Hedgehog. "Heh…so which one of you is willin' to die first…?", she said with a sneer.

"It's three against one y'know? Odds are you're gonna end up dead before we even do!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"If ya wanna make an asshole of yourself than be our guest!", added the blonde.

"At least the last douche we killed had style, just look how tacky that outfit is.", said Stocking nonchalantly. Whiplash gasped before gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"How DARE you insult my style! I'll have you know I'm the hottest member of Hell's Angels! I'm the reason demon boys want to wife me!", growled the demon girl.

"HA! They wouldn't put a ring on it even if you were the last bitch on earth!", snickered Panty.

"Seriously sweetheart, in that outfit you look like a Victoria's Secret throwaway.", mocked the Goth.

"_(Hehe…though that was a little too close to home babe…)_", thought Sonic.

"Grr! THAT'S IT! You three assholes are DEAD!", growled Whiplash as she lashed one of her whips at the trio. They dodged out of the way as Sonic jumped high into the air, before spinning into a ball and launching himself at the demon girl with his Homing Attack. The demoness spun her other burning whip in a cyclone-like fashion as she tried to negate Sonic's attack, but the faster she spun it the faster he started spinning. This however left her totally defenseless as Stocking readied her striped blades and went in for a sneak attack maneuver.

Whiplash took a quick glance off Sonic while spinning her whip to slow down his attack, as she spotted the Goth closing in on her. "Foolish bitch!", she smirked as she used her other free whip to lash at Stocking multiple times while the Goth dodged most of the attacks. She went in for a downward slash as the pink haired demon did something extraordinary; she pivoted her foot and spun in a 360 motion before rolling to the ground, causing Sonic and Stocking to crash into each other. A small smirk appeared on her face as she got to her feet and whipped her black and gold whips around.

"Ha! Three against one?! Don't make me laugh!", she chuckled sounding like a typical villain. However she heard a clicking sound as she looked over to the building next to her and found Panty; locked n' loaded with a sniper rifle that she combined using her two Backlace guns. "Who's laughing now motherfocker?!", she smirked as Whiplash gritted her teeth.

"You really think those bullets of yours will even touch me? You must be dumber than you look!", sneered the demon girl. However her eyes widened for a second as she noticed both Sonic and Stocking standing just a few feet from her, as she glared back at them. "So you're gonna try and gang up on me are you?!", she growled as she whipped her burning whips around.

"Sounds like a good idea to me.", replied the Goth.

"Don't make this any harder than this has to be, just walk off quietly and you won't suffer the same punishment your friend back there did…", shrugged the hedgehog.

"You dare threaten me?!", growled Whiplash, "I'll see to it that you burn for THIS!" The demon girl lashed her whip at Sonic and the Goth as Panty fired multiple rounds at the girl. She gritted her teeth as she tried to swat every last shot that was fired, but the moment she took her eye off the ones behind her, Stocking thrusted her knee into the demon girl's chin. She was launched a few inches off the ground before crashing onto the pavement below, the Goth landed on her feet as Sonic stood right beside her. Whiplash got off the ground as her demon aura increased again, this time her green eyes were glowing a bit.

"I've just about had it with you three!", she snarled, "So maybe it's time I show you just how serious I really am!" Her power increased as she now had two whips in both hands making it a total of four burning whips, Sonic and the Anarchy sisters still stood their ground as they were prepared to fight. "Heh…looks like she's gonna go all out on us from this point on…", said the hedgehog with a small smirk.

"So I'm thinkin' that we should go balls out too, sides' she's really getting on my nerves…", muttered Stocking.

"Fock yeah. Time for dis bitch to get what she deserves! A little date with pain and suffering never hurt nobody.", smirked Panty.

"Whoohoo! Time for my favorite part of the battle!", said Sonic with excitement.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

"What the hell?! Their power just increased dramatically!", stammered Whiplash. Sonic and the angels were powered up as their auras and halos were present; Panty had her two Backlace guns while Stocking had her two striped katana with her, as they stood by the angelic hedgehog and were prepared to go all out. The pink haired demon whipped her four whips around as fast as she could with fury in her glowing green eyes.

"Here she comes…", said Sonic in a serious tone as the speed of the spinning whips increased. The angels were ready as Whiplash has a psycho-like look on her face, as she really wanted to kill them for humiliating her earlier. "TIME TO DIIIIE!", she yelled as she lashed all four burning whips at the trio. Once they got close enough; Sonic's aura changed from blue-white to gold-white as he used some of his true angel power, to push back the whips as they were now aimed at the demon girl. Panty and Stocking followed behind the whips as they launched their weapons at Whiplash as she was now totally defenseless. The whips tied themselves all around the demoness from her arms to her legs as she has now constricted her own body.

"DAMMIT! YOU-THIS CAN'T-!" Before the pink haired demon could curse another word; she got roundhoused in the face by Panty, received a flesh wound by a slash from Stocking, and a shockwave blow from Sonic. The tied up demon girl was forced back into a wall as she slammed hard against it, a crash was heard as smoke had covered the area of where she was. The trio looked at the smoke as it had started to left up, pretty soon they saw Whiplash as her outfit was torn everywhere, as there were cuts and bruises all over her body aside from the flesh wound she received from Stocking…

She dropped her black and gold whips on the ground as the fire within them started to burn out. She growled at the trio as they glared back at her. "This round goes to you three…I never thought I'd be humiliated so much in all my life…", she spoke in a low and demonic tone.

"So I guess the only question now remains; are you gonna leave quietly now?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. The demon girl let off a low growl as she turned her back on the trio, she picked up her whips as she glanced back at them from the corner of her eye…

"Enjoy this victory while you can…because THIS…is not over." After saying those words she snapped her fingers as she disappeared in a blaze of red flame. Sonic and the girls powered down as they dusted themselves off from what was believed to be a nearly impossible fight.

However, the trio was victorious once again.

_**~ The Church ~**_

Brief and Garter saw the red blinking light on the map of the city disappear, meaning that Sonic and the girls managed to defeat the demon that came through the city. An excited look appeared on the boy's face as he saw this come about.

"They did it! They actually won!", shouted Brief as he was jumping up and down; causing the afro preacher to get a little excited within himself.

_**~ Back on the scene ~**_

Sonic and the angels picked up the bags of coins that they found from Angel Island, as they started walking all the way back to the church. "Heh, she got away…", depanned the hedgehog after the thought of Whiplash returning crossed his mind.

"Maybe…but we'll kick her ass again if she shows up for a rematch.", shooed Panty.

"What a bitch ass move, those guys really know how to tick somebody off…", groaned Stocking as she walked alongside Sonic with a bag of coins in her hand. A good ten minute walk later, the trio reached the front doors of the church as the hedgehog knocked on them. Brief opened the door in excitement as the angels groaned from the sight of seeing his face.

"Hey you guys! I heard you kicked that demon's ass out there!", he smiled.

"Yeah, we sent her back to skankville in a hand basket…", muttered the Goth as she walked by the boy.

"Don't you have an after school special to get to…?", groaned the blonde as she and Sonic walked past the boy.

"Well, actually…I don't have to be anywhere today so I guess I'll be here.", answered Brief. Sonic and the sisters brought the bags of heaven coins as they placed them right in front of the altar. "We found some more preacher doucher…!", muttered the blonde as the hedgehog gave his usual salute whenever he finishes a mission.

"Well at least ya'll ass ain't dead…", replied Garter in a slightly irritated tone; due to the fact that Panty didn't listen to him from the get go.

Several hours later Sonic opened the door to Stocking's room as he flopped onto the Goth's bed, of course it was nightfall at the time so it wasn't a surprise that he'd be just a little tuckered out. "Man, what a day!", he said as his gothic girlfriend entered the room and laid right beside him.

"I know sweetheart, it doesn't get any easier than this. Trust me…", she replied.

"I dunno how you girls do it sometimes. Of course for me there's always a battle I gotta face here n' there during my adventures, but there are times where I wanna chillax a bit y'know…", said Sonic as he scooted closer to Stocking. She looked at him with soft bedroom eyes as he replied back with a little smirk…

"I know what cha mean…", she said in a soft tone, "But maybe some after battle diddlin' might take care of all that stress…" Sonic blushed a bit before smiling at his gothic cutie, then the two wrapped their arms around each other as their lips connected. Stocking rolled over on the bed as she was now on top of Sonic, as he helped her slip off her outfit and panties. She threw her bed sheets over her and the hedgehog as the two got started right off the bat.

Elsewhere in Panty's Room, the blonde heard the sounds of moaning and bed knocking as she was reading another one of her smut mags. "I'm gonna laugh my ass off if she gets pregnant…", she smirked to herself as she turns another page.

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

It's mid-morning in Station City as we spot the hedgehog and cat-like lady duo, as they are walking down the street near the Emerald Coast beach at the edge of the city. The hedgehog known as Silver; has been tracking down and keeping tabs on Eggman Nega, as he and Blaze share him as their common enemy. The two of them ponder about what action to take next after discovering the secret weapon that Eggman Nega plans to use to conquer the world.

"I just don't get it! I thought that there were supposed to be seven total chaos emeralds.", the hedgehog said in slight confusion as well as frustration.

"Calm yourself Silver. Perhaps there may be someone that knows more about them than the two of us do.", Blaze replied.

"That's true.", said Silver, "The only person I know that may have the answer we're looking for is…" Suddenly the two stopped as they looked at each other, then they said exactly what they were both thinking.

"Sonic!"

They knew that Sonic always used the chaos emeralds whenever the time of crisis has arisen, so they knew that he would be the one that may know about what they discovered inside of Nega's secret base. However the two of them didn't even have a clue where the speedy blue hedgehog could be.

That is, until they both saw Tails walking along with the demon sisters.

"Ah! That's Tails!", said Blaze as Silver noticed him too. The fox boy was walking along with Scanty and Kneesocks when they spotted the hedgehog and cat princess. "Wait a sec', is that Silver and Blaze?", he questioned to himself.

"Silver and Blaze? Who are they?", asked Scanty.

"They're friends of mine and Sonic's; Silver's a hedgehog that can use psychic powers while Blaze is a cat that can throw fireballs.", replied the fox. The demon sisters shook a bit because they thought if they were friends of Sonic's, then they might have found out what they were really trying to do with Tails. The fox told them not to worry as the hedgehog and cat princess came up to meet them.

"Hello Tails. Long time no see hasn't it?", said Blaze in her usual manner.

"It sure has! So how have you guys been doing lately?", replied the fox in a cheerful tone.

"Just dandy. Anyway who's your two friends behind you?", Silver asked.

"Oh! That's Scanty, and behind me is Kneesocks. They're my personal helpers!", Tails happily said as the demon sisters waved nervously.

"Personal helpers you say? That sounds interesting.", replied Blaze.

"Well as long as you're here, you don't mind if we ask you where we can find Sonic do you Tails?", the silver hedgehog asked.

"Oh sure! I know where you can find him! He's in Daten City, just over there where that road leading out of the city is.", the fox boy replied happily. Silver and Blaze glanced at the road that Tails was talking about, as they spotted small buildings and what was left of the former Section H building.

"Thank you so much for your help. We'll be sure to send his regards to you.", Blaze said courteously.

"Anyway it was nice seeing you again Tails, tell Shadow I said 'hi' for me.", smiled Silver.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know!", waved the fox as Silver and Blaze waved back while heading towards the road out of the city. Scanty and Kneesocks let off a sigh of relief causing Tails to blink at them for a second. "What's wrong you guys? You acted a little nervous back there.", he said in slight confusion.

"Oh, that?", questioned Kneesocks, "It's nothing to worry about dear Tails, my sister and I are just fine…"

"Besides, it's been a while since we've met new people. So you'll have to pardon our jitters for a bit.", replied Scanty.

"Aw, I can understand that.", said Tails sheepishly, "Anyway, let's go to the hardware store so I can look for that engine thruster that I need."

_**~ Back in Daten ~**_

"Go get it Chuck!", said Sonic as he threw the red Frisbee in the air as the little green dog jumped up to grab it. He brought it back to the blue hedgehog in his mouth as Sonic took it out and attempted to throw it again, of course before he got the chance to…

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHUUUUUCCCKKK!"

The green dog was fried by a lightning bolt yet again. A small note popped out of his mouth as Sonic kneeled down to pick it up, the word it said was "_**Half**_". "Half?", questioned Sonic as he looked at the note strangely before Garterbelt appeared behind him.

"Sounds like a mandate to me.", he said in his usual tone after Sonic jolted a bit.

"Geez Garter! A warning would have been nice!", stammered the hedgehog.

"Angels! Bring yo asses outside immediately! Another mission has arrived!", demanded the afro preacher. Minutes later the trio found themselves outside as Garterbelt explained their latest assignment to them; he tells them that there's a ghost in the city that has a massive payout if killed, however it's cloaking skills have made it nearly impossible to see.

"S-So you're telling me if we manage to catch and kill this particular ghost, we'll receive a massive jackpot of 500,000 heaven coins?!", shuttered Sonic.

"Holy SHIT! That's a lotta cash!", said Panty.

"No way! If you three find that ghost you'll be able to get back into Heaven a lot faster with that amount!", said Brief with excitement.

"That's what he just said geeky…", muttered Stocking.

"So now that chu three know what lies on da line, get ya'll asses out there and bag dat focker!", demanded Garterbelt. Sonic was excited after hearing this; as he was doing a little bit of stretching and jogging in place before finding his way towards See Through. Panty jumped into the driver's seat as she cranked the car up while Sonic was chillin' in the backseat as Stocking rode shotgun.

"Comin' Brief?", asked the hedgehog as the girls already knew what the answer to that question would be. The carrot topped otaku jumped into the backseat with true blue, as the four of them drove off down the highway on the hunt for the half a million heaven coin ghost.

_**~ Around the same time ~**_

Silver and his female feline companion approached a hill as they spotted Daten City; the semi-ghost infected place that is home to the Anarchy sisters as well as Sonic. "So this is the city that Tails was talking about, huh?", questioned the hedgehog as he scratched his head a bit.

"Hm…my first impression of this city is a tad disappointing. But, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover…", sweat dropped Blaze.

"Anyhow, Tails said that Sonic's in this city somewhere. Guess we'll just have to ask the locals if they know anything.", shrugged Silver.

"Agreed.", replied Blaze.

_**~ Back to Sonic and the others ~**_

Panty was driving recklessly like she always does while Brief felt like he was about to throw up. Sonic seemed to enjoy the ride as he felt as free as the wind itself, while Stocking kept a look out for any signs of the ghost that they were looking for. "See Anything Stockin'?", asked the blonde.

"Nothin.", replied the Goth.

"Maybe I could use the coin tracker to look for em'. The ghost itself may be illusive but that doesn't mean the coins it carries will be!", said Sonic.

"Ah! Of course! You are one smart ass dude!", smirked Panty.

"You heard my future husband, let's roll!", Stocking replied as her sister floored the gas. See Through zoomed through traffic as the group made their way towards an old tissue paper factory; where the battle between them and the ghosts of 'little soldiers' who were battling General Scotty, took place.

The inside of the factory was rather deserted, as there was as much dust and maybe asbestos as far as the eyes could see. Panty and Stocking opened the doors as they along with Sonic and Brief went inside.

"Wow…this place could use a total makeover…", muttered the hedgehog as he stepped on the dusty metal floors.

"Well judging from all the dust and fibers inside this place, I'd say that it's been deserted for about 30 years or so…", Brief replied.

"Feh, whatever happened here this place is nasty as shit. Da sooner we find dis focker da sooner we can leave.", groaned the blonde. Sonic looked on his heaven coin tracker and scanned the place, so far nothing has come up on the screen. He scans the area again but receives the same result, that is until he caught a small trace of something blinking yellow on the map.

"Oh? Looks like…I got something!", said the hedgehog as the girls and Brief crowded around him.

"What's up blue? Did cha find it?", asked Panty.

"I just saw something move around this spot over here. I'm thinkin' it must be inside this factory somewhere…", Sonic replied.

"But where the hell do we even look?", depanned Stocking.

"No worries babe, he's hidin' in this factory somewhere. And we're gonna find him no matter what!", smirked the hedgehog in confidence.

_**~ Elsewhere in Oten City ~**_

About a block from where the Section H-2 building is, Whiplash reappeared through a demon shadow teleportation technique as she staggered onward towards the building. She spotted a small bench as she slammed herself on down to it while breathing a bit heavily. "Damn those bitches…", she growled under her breath, "They were much stronger than I thought…"

She was glad to have escaped unlike Rings who was killed by Sonic during his fight with the angels. The pink haired demon girl rested on the chair while some of her injuries were starting to heal, pretty soon a tall figure with iron colored hair while wearing a brown hood and cloak approached her.

"So you managed to escape…?", he said as he slowly removed his hood to reveal his crimson skin. Whiplash looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"Feh…and what the hell do you want…?!", she grumbled.

"Oh nothing my dear…just checking up on you to make sure you're not dead, or anything.", chuckled the demon. The demon girl looked away from him as a slight blush came over her face…

"Fock off…", she growled, "Why do you have to be such a dick sometimes…?!"

"Come now Whiplash, we've been over this. Master Ducktape's plan is nearly complete and he wants us to stay alive and continue to collect the pieces of the key, as well as keep tabs on the angels of Daten City. It's a crying shame that Rings didn't see it that way…", the iron haired demon replied.

"Well if ya ask me, his ass got what was comin' to him. I'm just glad I got the hell outta there when I had the fockin' chance to…", grumbled Whiplash.

"Tsk, tsk, a lady such as yourself needn't use such colorful vocabulary like that…", smiled the demon.

"Ugh! Will you get lost?! I'm tryin' to rest here!", growled the pink haired demon.

"As you wish my lady. In the mean time I'll let Ducktape know that you've made it back safe and sound, while I go and complete the assignment he has given to me…", said the iron haired demon. He slipped back on his hood as he turned from Whiplash's direction and left, as soon as he disappeared down the street…the pink haired demon collapsed on the bench as a small smile appeared on her face…

"Iron…why do you always fock with me…?", she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Although she blushed many times in the past when talking with him, the thought of her and him being together never once crossed her mind.

Or…did it…?

**END!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 2,500 / 924,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	26. Ep 26: Coins & An Iron Will

_**~ Last time on Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens ~**_

"_This round goes to you three…I never thought I'd be humiliated so much in all my life…", she spoke in a low and demonic tone._

"_So I guess the only question now remains; are you gonna leave quietly now?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. The demon girl let off a low growl as she turned her back on the trio, she picked up her whips as she glanced back at them from the corner of her eye…_

_**~ Then ~**_

"_S-So you're telling me if we manage to catch and kill this particular ghost, we'll receive a massive jackpot of 500,000 heaven coins?!", shuttered Sonic._

"_Holy SHIT! That's a lotta cash!", said Panty._

"_Anyhow, Tails said that Sonic's in this city somewhere. Guess we'll just have to ask the locals if they know anything.", shrugged Silver. _

"_Agreed.", replied Blaze._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_Ugh! Will you get lost?! I'm tryin' to rest here!", growled the pink haired demon._

"_As you wish my lady. In the mean time I'll let Ducktape know that you've made it back safe and sound, while I go and complete the assignment he has given to me…", said the iron haired demon. He slipped back on his hood as he turned from Whiplash's direction and left, as soon as he disappeared down the street…the pink haired demon collapsed on the bench as a small smile appeared on her face…_

"_Iron…why do you always fock with me…?", she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep._

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 26: **Coins & An Iron Will!

_**~ Now ~**_

Sonic dashed around the corner while Panty and her sister looked around the opposite side, Brief stood in one spot while everyone else was looking out for the ghost with the massive payout. The hedgehog tiptoed towards the side of the isle while keeping an eye on the coin tracker, suddenly he saw a black blur dash from the opposite side of where he was.

"There!", he shouted as the girls came towards his direction. The blur now came into view as it scurried up on top of a small pipe as it hid behind a brown box filled with boxes of tissues. "Ugh! How the hell are we gonna catch this motherfocker…?!", groaned Panty.

"I don't think those platforms are stable, so going after it would be suicide.", said Brief.

"Well, that only leaves one other option…", said Sonic while folding his arms.

"What's that babe?", asked Stocking.

"If you guys can flush em' out then I might be able to catch him. That lil' guy may be fast, but I'm even faster!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"Well this is takin' too fockin' long, so COME ON OUT MOTHERFOCKER!" The blonde whipped out Backlace as she shot most of the place up; trying to lure out the ghost that was hiding. It heard the noise as it scurried from where it was and jumped high into the air. "Gotcha!", smirked Sonic as he leaped into the air and made a grab for the creature. He slammed the creature on the ground as it made a loud 'yelp' as the girls along with Brief went up to get a closer look…

They were all shocked (except Brief) to find out that the ghost they caught, was the same one that taunted them during the time the demon sisters took over the school as the new school queens.

"YOU!", shouted Sonic as well as Panty and Stocking.

"**Hehehehe! I'm surprised you recognized me. Long time no see bitches!**", it giggled evilly.

"How the hell did you survive?! I thought I sent you through that spear during that ghost factory incident!", Sonic said in an irritated tone.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_**T-That's so cool! You demon sisters rule!**__", said the critter ghost as it was jumping up and down. It ran off Sonic's shoulder as it joined up with the demon sisters while taunting the hedgehog; which isn't very smart considering the mood he was in._

"_It appears that you've heeded our letter I see. We're so glad you could make it.", smirked Scanty._

"_Humiliating us is a price that is going to cost you dearly darling. Tis a rule that we demons must uphold!", added Kneesocks. The little ghost critter was bouncing around mocking the hedgehog before it was slammed into a wall at super high speed, by a flash of angelic light and speed. It exploded on contact as it was impaled by a rather sharp spear-like rock._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"**Yeah, that happened…but thanks to this new guy named Ducktape, I'm back in full force baby!**", laughed the resurrected ghost.

"That doucher bought you back?", depanned Panty.

"Who cares, you owe some heavens so fork em' over!", growled the Goth.

"**Sorry, no-can-do!**", chuckled the ghost.

"You want me to send you through the wall again?! Let's not forget, I ended you before!", growled Sonic as he tightened his grip on the little ghost critter.

"**Gah-ack! O-Okay! Okay-okay! I'll give you guys da money!**", it wined. The hedgehog loosened its grip on the ghost as it tried to catch its haunted breath. Panty and her sister had their weapons ready just in case it tried to take off running. "**You guys follow me, I know where the coins are!**", it said as it scurried to a part of the factory that was sealed off.

Sonic and the others followed the creature towards the sealed off area as the little ghost was bouncing around like a child. "Well, where the fock is it…?!", asked the blonde in an irritated tone.

"**Just behind this wall is a whole buncha coins that came outta nowhere! So I've been stashin' em' here ever since Ducktape resurrected me.**", said the little ghost.

"Well at least you weren't causing any trouble…", shrugged Sonic.

"Why the hell did he bring you back anyway…?", asked Stocking in confusion.

"**Hehe! He thought I might be useful to em' but kicked me out a few days later, so I've been roamin' around in this dump after that!**", the ghost replied.

"Aww, that's sad…", said Brief.

"Cry later Geek Boy, we got coins to grab. So open da focker up will ya?!", smirked Panty as she pointed Backlace at the ghost; threatening to kill him if he didn't.

"**Okay-okay! Just put the gun away!**", it stammered as it waved its arms. The ghost critter scratched around the corners of the wall as it revealed itself to be a huge safe. After turning the dial a few times the ghost and everyone else heard a clicking sound, suddenly the giant safe opened as eyes gazed at the stacks of heaven coins that lie before them. It was nothing that Sonic, Panty, nor Stocking had ever seen before in their life…

"Whoa…", said the blue hedgehog in awe.

"Can you believe it…?", said Brief as he too was looking at the 500,000 heaven coins that stood before him and the others.

"How the hell are we gonna get all these to the car…?", wondered the blonde as she was awe struck by how many there were.

"**Yep! 500,000 smackaroos! And they could all be yours if da price is right!**", chuckled the ghost.

"That was the corniest game show reference I ever heard…", Stocking muttered.

"Well standin' like dildos ain't gonna get these fockers to the car any faster.", said Panty.

"Right! So grab a handful and let's move out!", demanded Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile at the church ~**_

Garterbelt was taking a nap as todays newspaper was on top of his head, Chuck of course was bouncing around in his happy place being himself until he heard the door. The afro preacher muttered something under the lines of Sonic and the girls, as he went to the door hoping that it would be them. "So ya'll made it back alre—What the HELL?!"

To his surprise he didn't find Sonic and the angels standing at the door, instead it was none other than Silver and Blaze. Garter scratched his head as he has never seen these two characters before. "Who are you two?", he asked in a confused tone. Blaze respectfully bowed before the preacher before introducing herself to him.

"Hello sir, I am known as Blaze the Cat.", she replied respectfully.

"And I am Silver the Hedgehog.", said Silver. Garter scratched his beard before introducing himself…

"Hmm…well I'm Garterbelt, and I'm the reverend of this church over here. But wait a sec', did you say your name was Silver the Hedgehog?", asked the afro preacher.

"Yes, of course.", the hedgehog replied.

"So, are you and Sonic brothers or something?", he asked.

"Well we may have the same last name but no, we're not really related.", chuckled Silver.

"Speaking of which, we were wondering if you happened to have an idea where Sonic might be at the moment.", said Blaze.

"Heh, well if you're lookin' around for em'…he's at the paper plant just north of here with Panty and Stockin'. I ain't sure if they're still there or not but that's where I sent em'.", shrugged Garter. Silver and Blaze looked at one another in confusion before turning back to Garterbelt.

"Panty…and Stocking?", questioned the hedgehog.

"They're angels that got kicked outta heaven, and I'm they're…well…go-to-guy so…" Garter trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders while Silver and Blaze were scratching their heads, suddenly a loud blast was heard that came from the direction of where the paper plant was located.

"W-What was that?!", Silver said in a serious tone.

"That sounds like trouble, we'd better get going!", replied Blaze in the same fashion. Before Silver took off running after Blaze he stopped for a moment and turned to Garterbelt. "Thanks for your help Garterbelt.", he said as he waved at the afro preacher before running after the cat. The afro preacher stood at the door while scratching his head after what he just saw.

"What the hell just happened…?", he muttered to himself. Suddenly Chuck popped his head outside while both he and the afro preacher, watch the silver hedgehog and purple cat disappear down the street looking for Sonic.

_**~ Back at the paper plant ~**_

Sonic along with the angels and Brief, just barely managed to escape the blast and get all 500,000 heaven coins into the back of See Through. Though there might have been a couple scratches on the gang they managed to get out alive and bring 500,000 more heaven coins to their total. "Man! Talk about a close call! Who the heck would put a bomb in the back of the safe?!", depanned the hedgehog as he dusted himself off.

"Some dumb fock who didn't want us back there in the first place.", growled Panty.

"Hey, uh, where did that little ghost go…? Wasn't he with us when he opened up that safe?", asked the geek boy. Suddenly the group glanced over and saw the little critter 20 yards from where they were, jumping up and down in excitement. "**Sorry suckas! But at least you got what cha wanted!**", it cackled before it disappeared down the street while laughing at the dangerous prank it pulled on Sonic and the others…

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!", yelled the blonde, "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOUR ASS CUZ' YOU'RE DEAD IF I DO!" Both Sonic and Stocking agreed with that statement as the blonde made her way back to the driver's seat. After turning the key she hit the gas as she sped down the highway, as the gang was on their way back to the church. While the fire from the explosion continued to burn; a figure stepped through the flames as it wore a brown robe and had iron colored hair. It saw See Through speeding through traffic as it was making its way towards the road where the church was located.

"Ah…that must be the angels, hm? They don't appear as troublesome as Whiplash had made them out to be…", he said to himself in a small smirk. The figure removed his hood to reveal the second strongest member of 'Hell's Angels'; Iron. He opened his palm as a small swirling ball of energy appeared, before turning around and tossing it into the fire. An iron bubble incased the flames until the bubble shrunk in size and suddenly disappeared.

"Well that takes care of that…", he said nonchalantly. Suddenly the iron haired demon spotted two figures that were approaching him; as a closer look revealed them to be Blaze and Silver. "Hm?...Whiplash never told me of this…", Iron said to himself while scratching his chin.

The hedgehog and cat stopped in front of the rubble that was the paper plant, as the two of them spotted Iron in his brown hooded robe. They glanced at the rubble before looking at the demon. "Hey!", yelled Silver, "Were you the one that caused that blast we saw?!"

"Blast?", replied Iron in a dumbfounded expression, "I sadly have no idea what you're speaking of…"

"We spotted a blast just north from where we were, and a man named Garterbelt told us that Sonic was in the very spot that you're standing!", said Blaze in a serious tone.

"And if you did something to him during that blast we just saw, we'll make you pay for it!", growled Silver as he charged up his psychic powers while Blaze powered up her flames. Iron closed his eyes as he slowly removed his robe to reveal his body; the lower half of it was incased in iron while he wore wristbands made of iron, as well as a vest that was also made from iron.

"Sonic you say…?", the demon said with a smirk, "Ah, now I see. The two of you are in league with him and the angels aren't you…?" Both Silver and Blaze blinked for a moment before they remembered something that Garter had told them about Panty and Stocking…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_They're angels that got kicked outta heaven, and I'm they're…well…go-to-guy so…" Garter trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders while Silver and Blaze were scratching their heads._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Panty and Stocking…so they must be fallen angels or something, right?", Silver asked the demon.

"Hm-hm-hm, so you know…", replied Iron, "Yes, they're known as the Anarchy Sisters of Daten City. From what my colleague told me; they are a pair of angels that fell from heaven because of their sins. Now they battle ghosts and demons down here on earth just so they can gather coins to go back into Heaven. As for the one you call Sonic, he is in league with the angels…not to mention he's on our 'Most Wanted' list…"

"Most Wanted List?", questioned Blaze in a serious tone.

"Are you hunting him or something?!", growled Silver as he kept his powers active.

"Heh-heh…although that would be a nice thought, we are not. You see my boss is just interested in him because of his power, he bears a special ring that allows him to possess the powers of an angel, even though he's not actually dead. Although my boss told me not to interfere with him or the angels until the time was right…I just couldn't help myself…", explained the demon.

"Well we're not sure what kind of sick and twisted plan you and your boss have going, but we're going to stop it right here!", growled the hedgehog.

"And right now!", added Blaze as the flames in her palms got bigger.

"Hmm…I really wasn't expecting a fight so soon, but if the two of you wish to be entertained…then so be it." Iron revealed his demon aura as it fanned out from his body. Silver increased his psi power while Blaze engulfed her hands into flames, as the two of them were prepared to fight the iron haired demon.

"I gotta feeling this guy's stronger than he looks…", the hedgehog whispered to Blaze.

"I know. So don't pull any punches or hold back, this is no ordinary person…", the cat replied.

_**~ To the church ~**_

"WHO'S DA MAN?!", shouted Sonic as the girls hugged him and cheered like they never did before. Garter couldn't believe it either; that Sonic and the girls managed to actually collect 500,000 heavens, and only be just a few hundred-thousand more from reaching their goal. After the little excitement fanfare was over the afro preacher wanted to speak with the hedgehog for a moment.

"Hey Sonic! Could I see you in da kitchen for a moment?", he said in his usual tone.

"Uh, sure.", replied the hedgehog as he followed Garterbelt into the kitchen. Once the two got inside the afro preacher closed the door so he wouldn't hear the angels, try to eavesdrop on the conversation. (Even though they secretly wanted to…)

"So what's goin' Garter?", asked Sonic in his usual tone.

"Well while you and them were away, I had two visitors that were lookin' for ya.", replied the afro priest.

"Two visitors?", questioned the hedgehog.

"Yeah. They called themselves Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat, and they said that they were lookin' for you for something they wanted. So I sent em' over to the plant that you guys were at, and I ain't seen em' since…", Garter replied. Sonic's eyes widened the moment the man mentioned both Blaze and Silver's names, he clapped his hands together as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Blaze n' Silver are hear in Daten City?! This is cool!", he said in excitement.

"Wait, so you actually know those two?", asked Garter.

"You bet! They're my friends along with Tails and Knuckles!", Sonic replied.

"And Rouge too?", asked the preacher.

"Nah, she's a'ight…", shrugged the hedgehog. Panty and her sister scampered away from the kitchen door as Garter flung it open, hoping to hear an 'Ow!' followed by a string of profanity. "Hedgehog's got some good news for us!...Sort of…", said the afro preacher.

"Really? What now?", asked the blonde while pretending to be interested.

"Did you figure out where the rest of the heavens were?", asked Stocking.

"As exciting as that would be babe, no not really. But two very special friends of mine are in Daten City right now.", said Sonic with a small smirk.

"Oh? Are they Tails and Knuckles?", asked Brief.

"_(Why does that name sound so fockin' familiar…?!)_", thought Panty.

"No, it's not them. But they're a special pair of friends that I never told you about. They're known as Silver and Blaze and they just arrived in town looking for me for some reason.", the blue hedgehog replied.

"Them two were just here at my doorstep before ya'll arrived, so I sent em' to the paper plant to go n' look for ya'll but I ain't seen since then…", added Garterbelt.

"So they're at the plant right now?", asked the boy.

"Ugh, we just left the fockin' place. Now we gotta go back?!", groaned the blonde.

"That place is probably all rubble by now, by the time we left we just barely escaped an explosion all thanks to a damn bomb.", shrugged the Goth.

"I saw dat! That's when they took off runnin' da minute it happened!", said the afro priest.

"Well if that's the case, then maybe I should be the one to go back and see what's up.", Sonic replied.

"I'll go with you babe, since Panty won't move her lazy ass…", muttered Stocking.

"FINE! I'M GOIN' DAMMIT! Geez! Calm da fock down, it's not that damn serious…!", groaned Panty.

_**~ Elsewhere in an unknown area of the base that Blaze and Silver were in ~**_

A black hedgehog along with a robot similar to Gamma, were walking inside the dark hallways and corridors of the base that Blaze and Silver were just in. "Omega, do you see anything?", asked the hedgehog we know as Shadow.

"Negative. My scanners indicate no movement in our vicinity.", the robot replied.

"Then let's keep moving, I know that black chaos emerald has to be here somewhere…", muttered Shadow as he and Omega continued down the dark corridors of the base. Little did they know that inside a metallic hallway of the base, a figure with a white mustache was spying on them…

"That's it my little flies, come closer to the bait…", he smirked to himself.

As we take a gander at the black chaos emerald that both Silver and Blaze; as well as Shadow and Omega are searching for, a small grey ball-like figure with two small blue eyes was bouncing around inside. The grey ball figure grinned as it looked at the readers before cackling.

"**Eyahahahaha! Guess who's coming back from hell bitches?!**"

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins collected: 500,000 / 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	27. Ep 27: Coins & A Semifinal Boss

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 27: **Coins & A Semifinal Boss!

_**~ Oten City: Section H-2 Building ~**_

Whiplash had entered into the front door of the building as most of her wounds from her battle had now been healed completely. Though she wanted vengeance on Sonic and the Anarchy sisters, she decided to wait and return to Ducktape's office to await another order that he had.

The pink haired demon approached the doors of the office as she ringed the doorbell, however instead of the door opening up automatically, it was opened by the leader of 'Hell's Angels' himself.

"M-Master?", Whiplash shuttered as she stood in the very presence of her boss. He wore a jumpsuit similar to his father; only it was all bandaged in grey duck-tape and his corset was silver instead of grey and white. His skin was a paler shade of blue unlike Corset's, and his hair was all white and about the same length as Knuckles. His amber eyes glared at the demoness as she kneeled before his slightly-shorter-than-Corset figure.

"What is your reason that you stand before me…?", he said in a low tone, as if irritated by her actions. The pink haired demon looked up as if she was a tad frightened by what he would do.

"I…I lost the battle against the angels…and the one you call Sonic.", she replied shakingly. Ducktape turned his back as he folded his arms in somewhat disappointment. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me…", he replied, "However, the only thing that I am happy about…is your return…"

"M-Master? Is that true?", asked the demoness.

"Yes…", he replied, "Now come, there is only one more piece of Satan's Key that we need. Once that project is done, we will make our way to the second Hell's Gate Keyhole that my father doesn't know about…"

"Ah? A second one?", wondered Whiplash, "But, if the first one was destroyed by Sonic and those angels…then where is the second one located…?" Ducktape looked at the pink haired demon girl from the corner of his eye as a small smirk appeared on his face…

"Station City…", he replied.

_**~ Daten City ~**_

Silver lunged at Iron as the demon sidestepped out of the way, Blaze was the next to attack as she launched a series of fireballs at the demon. However he summoned up a wall of iron as the fireballs were deflected as they disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Come now you two, don't you have any better tactics than this?", smirked Iron as the wall of iron he put up disappeared. He slammed his hands on the ground like a full-fledged alchemist and materialized an iron staff, Silver tried to launch a right hook to the demon's face but missed as Iron whacked him in the back of the head with the staff.

Silver crashed onto the ground but quickly got up as Blaze decided to hit the demon head on. "Now you're playing with fire!", she growled as she conjured up a fireball much bigger than the ones she had. Iron swung his staff around as he was prepared to face Blaze and all her fiery glory, the cat shot the massive ball of fire at the demon as he spun his iron staff fast enough to negate it from existence.

Iron placed his staff on the ground as Silver and Blaze were gritting their teeth. "What is the point of this battle if you can't even land a single hit?", he taunted, "At least make this challenging!"

The hedgehog and cat looked at one another before looking back at the demon. "Blaze. This guy's gotta have a blind spot somewhere…just attacking him from the front isn't doing any good right now…", Silver whispered.

"I know.", she replied, "But if the two of us attack him both together, there just might be a chance that we can lower his defenses." The two glared at Iron as he picked up his iron staff and twirled it around before pointing it at them. "Now, what's with those looks on your faces…?", he asked in smug.

"Heh, no reason. We just found another way we can beat you!", smirked the silver hedgehog. Both he and Blaze powered up their powers a bit as they both lunged at the iron haired demon. "You can't be serious…", he muttered under his breath as the hedgehog and cat closed in on the demon. They both launched a series of punches and kicks as Iron was dodging them all like a pro, this DBZ-like battle only lasted for a few minutes until Iron swung his staff around; hitting the sides of both Silver and Blaze. After spinning his staff at high speed he flung the hedgehog and cat towards the ground, as the two of them smacked against the pavement.

"Now what sort of attack setup was that? I honestly don't think you two are even fit for challenging someone like me!", said Iron with a smirk while raising a brow. Though they were battered quite a bit Silver and Blaze refused to give up, however Silver's psi power was decreasing at an alarming rate…

"_(Damn! At this rate we won't survive if we don't finish this battle fast!)_", he thought.

_**~ Not too far from Silver and Blazes location ~**_

Sonic and Stocking were running towards the building that was the former tissue factory that got destroyed by the trick bomb inside the safe. Suddenly the hedgehog stopped in his tracks as he saw his angelic ring start to flash.

"What's wrong? Why'd cha stop babe?", asked the Goth.

"My angel ring is flashing. The only time it ever does that, is when there's a demon in the area.", replied the hedgehog.

"Heh, well that's just great…", groaned Stocking.

"I know how ya feel sweets. Don't worry though, we'll kick its ass and head back home in time for some more diddlin'!", smirked Sonic.

"Hehe! It sounds sexy when you say it.", giggled the Goth.

_**~ Elsewhere in Nega's Base ~**_

Shadow and Omega found a huge door with the words "Level 7" printed on it, it was actually the same door that Silver and Blaze encountered when they were here. "This must be it…", said the hedgehog as he and his robotic companion approached the door. There was a special code that needed to be pressed in order to get inside, luckily for Shadow, Omega knew just what that code was.

"Allow me.", he said as Shadow stepped out of the way. The robot inputted the code on the wall and a few seconds later the large door had opened. Behind the door was a room with a pod-shaped thing in the middle of it, it was sealed inside some glass that was nearly impossible to break, but that didn't stop Shadow or Omega.

The two approached the pod as they looked inside of it to see what was inside, Shadow had a confused look on his face once he discovered what was inside the pod itself. "Omega. Can you scan this pod and see what's inside of it?", he asked.

"Affirmative.", replied the robot. Omega scanned the pod to see what was inside, what he found appeared to be an emerald-like item inside the pod. "Scanning complete. One item found.", said Omega.

"What is it…?", asked Shadow.

"There appears to be a chaos emerald inside this pod. Scanning indicates that this is indeed true.", the robot replied. Shadow was a bit skeptical only because he and Sonic used the seven chaos emeralds before, but then he wondered why would Eggman Nega hide one here in his base if he knew someone would find it…?

Unless…

"Motherfocker, it's a setup!", growled Shadow as the warning lights came on. Suddenly the door slammed behind the two as electric cables appeared out of nowhere trying to chase the duo down. "Omega! Get out of the way!", yelled the hedgehog as opened his palms and shot spears of chaos energy at the cables. Omega turned his hands into machine guns as he unleashed rounds of bullets at the door; trying to force it to open. Suddenly one of the cables found itself around the robot's body as it hoisted him into the air, while short circuiting his system as well.

"S-Shad-a-ad-d-ow!…_**Bzzkrt!**_"

"Dammit, OMEGA!", growled the ultimate lifeform as he leaped into the air and tried to reach his leg. To gain a bit more height; Shadow activated his air thrusters on the bottom of his shoes as he tried to reach for Omega to save him. However he was quickly attacked by a blast from out of nowhere as the hedgehog plummeted towards the ground. He slammed against the metal floor as he slowly blacked out from loss of consciousness…

Before he completely blacked out he saw a man who looked like Eggman, as he was walking towards the pod that he and Omega were investigating. Shadow let off a low growl before he completely lost all consciousness as he closed his eyes.

_**~ Back to Daten City ~**_

Silver and Blaze were breathing heavily while almost at the mercy of their newest, and possibly most powerful threat. Iron scrapped his staff as he dusted his hands while smirking at the battered duo that stood before him.

"Ah…you two have lasted a bit longer than I expected for the both of you, however…this is where it ends." With Silver's psi powers completely drained as well as Blaze's flames dying out, it seemed like the end for the both of them. As Iron approached the two of them he suddenly stopped in his tracks when a spinning blue katana landed right in front of his feet, as it stuck itself into the ground. The light coming off the blade was enough to blind the demon temporarily as Iron covered his face.

"Wha?! Now what is this?!", he groaned as Silver and Blaze looked at the sword strangely. Suddenly the clouds gathered in the sky as thunder and lightning was heard, before a sudden bolt shot down onto the sword causing a puff of smoke to appear.

"W-What the…?!", was Silver's reply as he and Blaze saw a figure with small angel wings on its back. It had a halo above its head as well as long dark blue and violet hair, while wearing a white gothic Lolita outfit with blue heart accessories on it. The figure pulled its sword out from the ground before twirling it and pointing it at Iron, while holding the other sword behind its back. Standing directly behind that figure was another; with its blue spiny hair and a halo above its head.

_**~ "Panty & Stocking theme" plays slowly in the background ~**_

"Hey Silver…Blaze…sorry to keep ya waitin'!", smirked the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog in all his angelic glory.

"S-Sonic! You're here!", the cat said in excitement due to his arrival. After Iron moved his hands from his face due to the light that blinded him, he spotted Sonic and Stocking standing right in front of him. While they helped up the banged up duo, the demon folded his arms as a smirk appeared across his face.

"So you finally arrive, Sonic the Hedgehog. I must say that was a rather nice entrance you've made.", said the iron haired demon. The blue hedgehog stepped from behind his gothic lover as he stood right beside her, Silver, and Blaze.

"I gotta feeling you're gonna be a bit more trouble than you're worth, but I'm okay with that.", smirked true blue as his blue-white aura started increasing and fanning out slightly. Silver and Blaze looked at Sonic in awe, as they have never seen a power like this before.

"_(Whoa! This power…it feels divine. Like it came directly from the heavens itself!)_", thought the hedgehog.

"_(Where did he acquire such a heavenly power like this…?! There's no way it could be from the chaos emeralds themselves!)_", thought Blaze. Sonic and Stocking approached Iron as he started increasing his own demonic aura, in a battle that may be more epic than the previous two put together. "Alright asshole…", growled the Goth while pointing her blade at him, "Unless you wanna end up like your last two friends, you'd better hi-tail the hell outta here or else!"

The demon just stood there looking at them funny, before he threw his head back and started laughing. "Eh…heh-heh-heh! Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Hey! What's with the chuckles?!", growled Sonic as he pointed at Iron. The demon face-palmed as he had a skeptical look on his face. "Or else? What are you, a kindergartener?", laughed the demon. Stocking got irritated because he didn't take what she said seriously…

"Hey bastard! Didn't you hear what I fockin' said?!", growled the Goth as her angelic power increased a bit.

"Oh yes young angel, I heard you loud and clear. But that doesn't mean I'll do what you say…", smirked Iron as he formed a ball of energy in his fists. He crushes it and clasps his hands together to form an iron sword, which looked identical to the one that Stocking has. After holding the blade with both hands he glares at the two while Silver and Blaze continue to watch what was happening.

"S-Sonic!", said the hedgehog, "I'm glad that we were able to find you…although it would seem that you found us."

"This character is stronger than we thought he would be, but with that newfound power of yours…you might be able to win…", said Blaze.

"Thanks you guys. The way you two look tells me you might not wanna be around for this one, so head back to the church and we'll meet cha there once we finish this!", the blue hedgehog replied.

"W-Will do.", Silver said. With all the remaining energy they both had left, Silver and Blaze returned to the church while Sonic and Stocking faced the second to last demon before Ducktape himself. Iron's demonic aura surrounded his body as Sonic and the Goth's angelic aura surrounded theirs.

"So, the two of you are serious about this then…?", the demon asked.

"Don't get upset if you get hurt!", smirked the hedgehog.

"C'mon babe, this jerkoff's pissin' me off. Let's kill this mofo and head back home!", sneered Stocking as she held her battle pose.

"What an honor Ducktape will give me, when I bring him the head of Sonic as well as one of the Anarchy siblings. Foolish ones, prepare to DIE!" And with that Iron charged at the two as he made an upward slash at the both of them. It was quickly deflected by Stocking; who saw it coming and took action to defend herself as well as her lover. "Let em' have it baby!", smirked the Goth as she gridlocked the iron haired demon.

Sonic spun into a ball while powered by his angelic aura, and rammed into Iron while Stocking kept him from attacking. Although the demon flew backwards he quickly rebounded, as he didn't receive a lot of damage as Sonic had hoped for. The blue hedgehog back flipped right where the Goth was as he noticed that his attack barely had any effect on Iron's body.

"What the hell is this guy made of?! My attack didn't do squat!", said the hedgehog in frustration.

"Don't let your guard down sweetie it's not over yet!", assured the Goth. Iron came at the two again as he unleashed several slashes on Sonic, while he was dodging them Stocking stepped in and defected most of the strikes and managed to land a slash on the demon's chest. It wasn't deep enough to be effective as Iron looked up at Stocking with an evil grin.

"Is that all?", he said as he swung his fist at the Goth thus launching her a few feet in the air.

"Stocking!", yelled Sonic as he turned to the iron haired demon with rage in his eyes. The hedgehog launched a series of punches and kicks as Iron was dodging and deflecting almost all of them. "I'm surprised you don't fight with a weapon!", said the demon, "So how do you expect to beat me without one?"

"I don't need a weapon to take you down!", growled Sonic, "Just seeing your demon face is enough to make me sick!" Stocking managed to recover herself while Sonic and Iron were exchanging blows with one another. Somehow the hedgehog misread one of the demon's moves and got socked in the face with a right hook. Immediately after that happened Stocking stepped in to deliver and upward slash on Iron's chest, the cut was slightly deeper but it still didn't do enough damage to stop him.

The demon swung his iron katana as he barely missed the Goth's hip, and only cut off some of her outfit as the pieces fluttered onto the ground. Sonic managed to get back on his feet as he charged at the iron haired demon, with his angelic aura expanding just a little bit more.

"You're gonna pay for that!", growled the hedgehog as both he and Stocking combined their attacks. Iron started gritting his teeth as he tried dodging as many of the swings and strikes that were coming from both of them. He clashed his sword with Stocking's in an attempt to slow down their momentum, but all that did was leave him wide open for a knee thrust and backspin kick combo from Sonic to the jaw. The demon flew into the air about a couple feet before crashing onto the ground.

Finally, they were able to damage him just a bit.

The hedgehog landed on one knee as Stocking rubbed his shoulder softly. "Damn…this guy's gonna make us work here…", groaned Sonic as he wiped a little sweat from his forehead.

"That was a good technique sugar, we just have to keep that up!", said Stocking in total confidence. Iron managed to get to his feet while readjusting his own jaw, despite the bruises and scratches on his face, he wasn't going down lightly…

"Heh-heh…I'll admit, that actually hurt just a bit…", he said with a smirk and a sneer.

"You're gonna be hurting a hell of a lot more if we keep this up!", growled Stocking.

"Y'know you had us goin' a bit there in act one, but now it's time for act two!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura surrounded his body again.

_**~ Onward to Tails' Workshop ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were taking a quick nap as the little fox had covered them up with small blankets that he had with him. He quietly went back to finish his little project that he was working so heard on in the meantime. The demon sisters helped him collect all the necessary tools that he needed to work on the supposed final phase of his project.

"Now to add this little baby here…and that should do it!", he said with a hint of excitement as he screwed in a small piece that would keep the engine thruster he brought with the girls in place.

_**~ Elsewhere on Eggman Nega's base ~**_

Shadow slowly awoke to find himself on the ground of what looked to be a small arena, the black hedgehog slowly made his way to his feet as he looked up into the stands and found many Eggman robots clapping and supposedly cheering. (If they were making any noise at all.)

"What the…where am I…?", he said in a groggy tone. The last thing he remembered is him trying to save Omega from the electric cables that captured him, and seeing an Eggman-like figure step over his body. Then it hit him as he called out Omega's name, but there was no answer. Shadow called the robots name again but there was still no answer.

Suddenly a small platform appeared as Shadow spotted Omega, who was still tied up with the cables but they weren't electrified. The hedgehog gritted his teeth as he ran in the direction he was to try and save him, only to have the electrified gates of the arena; shock and blow him back.

"What the hell?! These gates are electrified?!", growled the black hedgehog in pain. Suddenly he heard a laugh that was similar to Eggman's but it was slightly higher in pitch than the REAL Eggman's was. He looked above his head as he suddenly scampered out of the way, as a large shadow appeared and landed in the center of the arena itself.

That shadow turned out to be a machine that was similar to the one Eggman had in "Sonic Unleashed", as Eggman Nega was inside of it piloting the thing. Shadow glared directly at the machine as well as Eggman Nega…

"What did you do to Omega?!", he growled as he balled his fists in rage.

"Eh-heh-heh! Oh don't be so worrisome Shadow. Omega is fine.", replied the sly doctor.

"He doesn't look 'fine' to me! Just look at the way his armor's scratched up!", said Shadow in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, such an angry hedgehog you are.", grinned Nega, "I think it's time for you to take a little 'time out' wouldn't you agree?" Shadow formed some chaos energy in his hand as he launched a spear from that energy at Eggman Nega. He used the metal arm from his machine to deflect it as the blast went into the air, then it became absorbed into the electrified barrier around the arena.

"Why you!", growled the hedgehog even more as he launched two chaos spears at the machine. However they too were blocked as they sailed into the air, as they were also absorbed into the barrier. Shadow looked up angrily at the barrier before looking back at Eggman Nega. "What the hell did you do to this place?!", he growled.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked my little friend. You see this barrier around this arena I've created, absorbs any chaotic energy that is being used as a weapon or a projectile. That means your little attack won't have any effect on me, or this arena.", the doctor explained. Shadow gripped his fists as he closed his eyes…

"_(Dammit! If I can't hit him with my Chaos Spear directly, then how the hell can I beat him…?! He must have some kinda weak point I can aim for without having to use my chaos powers…)_" Eggman Nega's machine prepared itself into battle mode while Shadow stood before him gritting his teeth.

"What's the problem Shadow? Am I just too powerful for you to handle?", smirked the scientist. The black hedgehog crossed his arms before closing his eyes, he knew this battle wouldn't be an easy one…but it wasn't like he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Okay…it looks like I understand what I'll have to do…", he said in a monotone voice. Suddenly he looked up at Nega and smirked as the white mustached man looked at Shadow with a confused expression.

"Now what's with that look on your face…?", he asked.

"Heh, like you don't have a clue?", he sneered, "If I can't hit you from long range…then I'll just have to handle you closely!"

_**~ Outside of the church ~**_

Garterbelt stood on the front steps alongside Brief and Panty, as they felt the energy of a battle happening in the location of where the paper plant had exploded. "So, I'm guessin' I ain't da only one who feels dat am I…?", said the afro preacher.

"Feels what, your balls slidin' outta your ass?", muttered the blonde.

"I think he meant something about a battle that's goin' on. Sonic and Stocking haven't come back yet so I guess that only means one thing…", said the boy.

"They must be fightin' another one a Ducktape's demon lackey's again. But dis one's stronger than the other two from before.", said Garter. Suddenly the trio spotted two figures approaching the church as they thought it was Sonic and Stocking, but they were wrong…

Upon a closer look revealed it to be Silver and Blaze, who were bruised and battered from dealing with Iron way before Sonic and Stocking took over the battle. Brief ran over to help the two of them as they were about to collapse on the ground.

"Panty! Garter! These guys need our help!", yelled the boy as the blonde and afro priest rushed over to help them.

"Who the hell are these two…?", wondered Panty as she helped up Silver while Brief accompanied Blaze.

"They're Blaze and Silver, some friends of Sonic's. Anyway let's get them inside fo' some treatment.", Garterbelt replied.

_**~ Meanwhile at the edge of Oten City ~**_

Ducktape stood with Whiplash on the roof of the Section H-2 building, as they looked at the overview of the city. "Huh…Iron hasn't returned from his assignment yet…?", said the son of the demon boss.

"Well, maybe he's busy with the angels. But I'm sure that he will return…", replied the demon girl.

"I hope so.", said Ducktape, "The two of you will be needed for the final phase of our plan. After the last piece of Satan's Key is collected, we shall make our way to collect our sacrifice…"

"Sacrifice?", questioned Whiplash.

"In order for us to reach the climax of our plan, we will need the body of an angel who has a mastery in bondage…much like my father…", the demon leader replied.

"Ah…but where will we find an angel capable of such a thing…?", the demon girl wondered. Ducktape took out a small photo that one of his subordinates had managed to acquire; he looked at it briefly before smirking at it.

"Simple…the one you call…Stocking Anarchy…", he replied with a small evil grin.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	28. Ep 28: Coins & The Master Plan

_Ducktape…_

_There ain't a whole lot I can say about this guy, except he's the younger brother of the Demon Sisters as well as the only son of Corset. He covers his whole outfit with nothin' but duck-tape and wears a corset like his father, though he's a few inches shorter than him, his power over bondage surpasses that of him as well. He's the lead demon in a gang of S-Ranked demon commanders known as "Hell's Angels"; their mission is to end the not only end the war between angels and demons, but take over the pearly gates as well…_

_Someone once said; those who don't know they're history are doomed to repeat it. And if that's the case, then history's in for one hell of a rude awakening…_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 28: **Coins & The Master Plan!

Silver and Blaze were fast asleep as they were resting from the battle that could have very well, ended in a fatal outcome. Brief sat by the couch that the hedgehog was laying on while looking at the both of them, and wondering if they would be okay. A few minutes later Garter came into the living room as he placed a stethoscope on Blaze's chest to see if she was breathing okay.

"H-How is she Garter…?", the boy said in worry.

"She'll be fine…", he replied, "So far her heart rate's normal and her lung capacity is goin' smoothly. No problems what so ever…"

"Ah, that's good to know.", sighed Brief in relief. The afro preacher then went to check on Silver as he was resting on the couch, he placed the stethoscope on his chest as he read the readings on the scanner.

"Huh…well other than a sprained arm, Silver should make a full recovery.", said Garterbelt.

"That's great news! So the two of them should heal up just fine, right?", asked the boy.

"Yeah, they'll be a'ight…", the afro preacher replied. Panty came into the room as she saw him and Brief checking on Silver and Blaze. "Huh…so those two ain't dead are they?", asked the blonde.

"No. But thanks fo' askin…", Garter replied.

"Panty! There's some good news! Garterbelt said that they'll make a full recovery from their injuries!", the geek said with excitement.

"Well, I guess that's good…I think…", she replied while relaxing her hands behind her head.

"Speakin' of thinkin', I'm thinkin' you should get yo' ass out there and help Sonic n' Stockin'. They been gone fo' mo' than an hour!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Garter's right Panty. Sonic and your sister may be strong but if they're out there fighting another demon, maybe you should be helping them instead of sitting here with us.", Brief suggested.

"No one asked for your opinion geek nut, but you gotta damn point…", muttered Panty.

"So you gonna help em'?", asked Garter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin.", groaned the blonde as she left the room. Both Brief and Garter watched the blonde as she grabbed her grey jacket and slipped on black boots (which matched her black tank-top and miniskirt), and made her way out the door. "Damn…I will never understand her sometimes…", muttered the preacher.

"Yeah…I don't get her either, but that's why I love her…", smiled Brief.

_**~ Sonic and Stocking ~**_

"TAKE THIS DOUCHEBAG!", yelled both the hedgehog and Goth as they used a tag team attack on Iron. The demon jumped out of the way as the attack left a small crater that was very shallow, as he landed on the opposite side. Sonic and the angel landed on their feet with their halos and auras still at maximum power.

"Yes…you two are giving me quite a challenge. This is the fight I've been waiting for!", smirked Iron. Sonic and his gothic girlfriend glared at the iron haired demon while having a few drops of sweat appear on their forehead.

"Stocking…", said the hedgehog, "As much as I hate to admit it…we've been holding too much back on this guy…"

"I get where you're comin' from, if we plan on killin' this son of a bitch then we need to go balls out.", Stocking replied. Iron clapped his hands together as he used another alchemist-like trick and formed two small battle axes, he did a trick move with them before he stood in a battle pose while grasping them.

"Come…let's finish this…", he said in an evil grin.

"You're right…let's!", smirked Sonic. He crossed his arms in front of him while gripping his fists, as his angelic aura started building up towards a massive level of power. The ground started shaking as sparkles started flashing around the hedgehog's body. Soon his aura changed to a gold-white color; as his eyes were now indigo, and his fur was a shimmering white while his quills danced in the air. The blue-ish glow around his halo changed to a yellow-whitish as pure white wings appeared from his back.

After a sudden burst of heavenly light which both Iron and Stocking covered their eyes from, the hedgehog that stood in place…was none other than Angel Sonic. The demon's eyes widened in surprise as his smirk grew a bit more sinister than it was…

"This is perfect! This power of yours…I can tell this battle just got so much more interesting!", grinned Iron. Stocking stood by Sonic as some of his angelic power, empowered her as well. (She was still in her angel mode at the time…)

"So how do ya wanna do this babe…?", asked the angelic hedgehog.

"Let's toss this mofo like a Cesar salad!", smirked the Goth. Suddenly a figure landed right beside them as it took off its panties and transformed them into a gun; Backlace to be exact. A halo appeared over its head as it was transformed into its angel from; the "it" being Panty to be exact.

"Bitches! I know you ain't start da party without me!", smirked the blonde.

"Well look who showed up a thousand years later…?!", groaned Stocking.

"Sup' Panty. We were just about to kick this guy's ass without cha!", smirked Sonic.

"Yeah? Well I'm here now so it's play time baby!", she replied.

"Eh-heh-ha-ha-ha! How perfect! All three angels are here right before me, now I can take the heads of all of you and hand them over to Master Ducktape!", smirked Iron.

"Yeah? Well your master sucks balls! So if you think you're gonna come up here and smack my sister and her boyfriend around like a pimp with some hoes, you're ass got another thing comin' shitbreath!", sneered Panty while Stocking tossed her underwear to her sister. Both Sonic and the Anarchy sisters were now in full control of the battle, as Iron's excitement caused his demon aura to increase again.

"Heh-heh-heh…you three have yet to see what I'm truly capable of. So try THIS!" The iron haired demon stuck both battle axes into the ground, as he smacked his palms against the pavement. Iron liquid started forming as the puddle got wider and wider. "What da fock is he doin'…?", said the blonde in confusion.

"I dunno, but we're about to be in for one hell of a fight.", Sonic replied. The iron puddle of liquid started to turn into copies of the iron haired demon himself, as they mimicked the two battle axes that he had. Each copy looked just like the original as he made a total of eight of them. "So Sonic…Panty…and Stocking. Are you three ready to experience what true hell feels like?", the demon asked while licking his lips.

"The only hell we're gonna feel around here, is how much of it we're gonna beat outta you!", said the hedgehog while shaking his fist.

"You picked the wrong bitches to fock with douche-nozzle!", sneered Panty.

"So ya know what we're gonna have to do now!", added Stocking.

"In the name of Sonic, Panty, and Stocking…!", smirked Sonic.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

_**~ Meanwhile on Shadow's end ~**_

The black hedgehog was dodging missiles that were aimed at him from Eggman Nega's machine. His strategy was to try and use one of the heat-seeking projectiles to his advantage, so he could strike Nega's machine head on. "Here I come!", shouted Shadow as he did a 360 spin and pivoted his foot while another missile went by him.

He lunged at Nega's machine as he spun into a ball, the scientist tried to use his defenses but the hedgehog acted sooner than he expected. Shadow smacked his machine with a Homing Attack as the hedgehog back flipped in midair. "Gah! Not bad, but you'll have to do better to beat me.", sneered Eggman Nega as he launched a rocket fist as the plummeting hedgehog.

Shadow did a nosedive as he aimed directly for the attack that Eggman Nega had launched, a small smirk appeared on his face as he spun into a ball and rolled on and off the rocket fist, as it too was a heat-seeking missile trying to target him.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine!", sneered Shadow, as he stomped onto Nega's cockpit and caused a slight crack in it. He then leaped into the air as the rocket fist attack that he used, was now on its way for him. "Guh! N-N-NOOO!", screamed Eggman Nega as the rocket fist collided with his machine which caused a small explosion afterwards. The crowd of robots made noise when this happened but it was only the sound of their arms moving back and forth, as Shadow landed on the ground just a few feet from where Nega's machine was…

"Hmph…just as clumsy as the doctor himself…", muttered the hedgehog as he stood up and dusted himself off. Suddenly he heard the sound of a mech moving as he slowly turned around to find Eggman Nega still inside his machine, though it wasn't as damaged as Shadow had hoped it would be.

"Hee-he-he-he! Don't compare me to that other me that thinks his machines are better than mine. I'm much more smarter than that!", smirked the white mustached doctor. The robots in the arena made noise again, as the sound of their arms could be heard all throughout the area. A tick mark appeared on Shadow's head as he was starting to get irritated with Nega's presence.

"_(I know he said my chaos power would be useless here…but maybe there's a way I can override those barriers if I can generate enough chaos power. And I know just how to do that.)_" The black hedgehog placed his left hand on his right wrist as he started to remove the inhibitor ring that was on it. Then after that he did the same to his other hand. He dropped both rings on the ground as they rolled around away from him, as a red aura flowed through his body.

"Oh? What's this?", said Eggman Nega as if he was trying to mock the hedgehog. However realization slapped the doctor across the face as he remembered something about Shadow; whenever he takes off his inhibitor rings, his power goes sky high! Shadow crossed his arms in front of him before he teleported out of view for a split second, he suddenly appeared in midair in front of Nega's machine, and slammed it into the wall with a powerful spin kick.

Shadow phased out from midair and reappeared right at Eggman Nega's feet, as he grabbed the machine by the leg and swung it around faster and faster. The robot crowd was loving the action that was happening as the hedgehog released the mechanical leg, as Nega's machine sailed into the air.

"How?! Is this possible?!", he growled in frustration. Shadow phased out from where he was again and reappeared right in front of Eggman Nega, as he was coming straight at him. "You may not be like Eggman, but he knows more about my power than you do.", smirked the hedgehog. He launched his fist through the incoming machine as it went through the gut plate of it, the machine was now in midair as it was stuck to Shadow's fist.

Eggman Nega had a semi-fearful look as he was starting a rather cocky Shadow right in his face. "CHAOS BUSTER!", yelled the hedgehog as he opened his palm that was deep inside the gut of the machine. A blast of red chaos energy pierced through the shell of the machine as it went out the other side. The machine of course fell to pieces as Eggman Nega fell from midair and smacked onto the ground, Shadow descended towards the ground using his jet thrusters as he glared at the defeated doctor that lie before him.

He had won the battle…the same way he always handles a battle.

With force.

The black hedgehog picked his inhibitor rings off the ground and slipped them back on his wrist, as he approached Eggman Nega who was groveling in the dirt. He picked him up by his collar as he hoisted him into the air. "I'm done with your games! Now release Omega and repair his body, RIGHT NOW!", Shadow demanded. With his machine destroyed it didn't seem the white mustached man was intimidated by his threat, but deep inside he had no idea what the Ultimate Lifeform was capable of…

However, Eggman Nega wasn't one to give up either. "Ku-hu-hu-hu! I suppose you've had enough fun for now, but don't think I'll be one to blow out a match before I light it…", smirked the doctor. He grasped a button on a small device that he carried as he pushed it, the cables that held Omega suddenly fell apart as the robot plummeted towards the grounds of the arena.

Shadow used his speed to dash over and catch him in time, he looked at the scratches on his robotic friend as he let off a low growl. "Eggman Nega…I should end your life for this…!", sneered the hedgehog as he looked in the doctor's direction, however he wasn't there anymore as Shadow looked around the arena to where he might have been hiding.

Suddenly both he and Omega heard a sudden rumble as the ground began to shook. The crowd of robots made their way out of the stands as they scampered for cover. The button that Eggman Nega had pressed was not just the button that released Omega; but it was also the self-destruct button.

"Dammit…he knew all along that we'd be coming. That's why he set this whole thing up…and we fell right into it, like fools!" Shadow grasped Omega in his arms as he turned around and pushed himself off the ground, he used his jet booster to hover towards the stands as he dashed towards the exit. The base was shaking rapidly as the ceiling started falling apart bit by bit, pretty soon explosions were heard as Shadow hustled with Omega in his arms towards the exit of the base.

"Where the hell is that damn exit?!", he growled to himself. Shadow jumped over some rubble as he ran down another corridor of the base, after what looked to be a long while he found an exit. The black hedgehog dashed out of it with Omega in tow, as the hidden base had suddenly exploded with the debris that became scattered everywhere. There was no sign of Eggman Nega after the last explosion, but to Shadow that didn't matter to him at the moment…

He was able to rescue Omega from Nega's clutches.

And that's all that mattered.

_**~ Elsewhere on Demon Highway: 15 miles from Daten City ~**_

All the pieces of Satan's Key were finally collected, as Ducktape along with Whiplash walked on the side of the road that would lead to Daten City. They both knew that Iron was already there fighting the girls and Sonic, but to Ducktape…everything was going according to his plan.

"We'll be arriving at the city in roughly 20 minutes or so…", stated the demon leader.

"So we're going to Daten City to locate that Stocking angel, so we can use her as a sacrifice in order to gain complete control?", asked the pink haired demon.

"Yes…once we release the devil from his eternal slumber, I cannot control him unless I offer up a sacrifice. In this case, I would need an angel for the key control to work…", replied Ducktape.

"Of course my lord. But what about that hedgehog and that other angel…?", asked Whiplash.

"I'm not at all concerned with that right at this moment. But if they should interfere…and I'm pretty sure they will, It'll be your job to stop them.", said the demon leader.

"I understand…", replied the demon girl.

_**~ Back at the church ~**_

Silver was still lying on the couch as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around just a little bit before he slowly sat up on the couch itself. Brief was listening to some music on his lil' Walkman when he suddenly turned his head, and noticed that Silver had now gotten to his feet.

"Ah! S-Silver! You're okay!", said the geek boy happily. The hedgehog looked at Brief and scratched his head in confusion. "Um…hi? And who are you?", he asked the boy.

"I'm Brief.", replied Brief, "And the other guy that's with Blaze is Garterbelt."

"Ah, that's right! Garterbelt.", said Silver as he suddenly remembered who he and Blaze came to see before.

"Yeah! Sonic told me that you guys are friends of his, so me and Garter helped you and Blaze nurse your injuries.", explained the boy. Silver looked at his body and found no trace of any cuts or bruises from his and Blaze's fight with Iron. Suddenly, Garter came into the room as he saw the hedgehog standing up.

"Well, so you've healed up too huh?", asked the afro preacher.

"Y-Yes he did. But, where's Blaze?", asked Brief. To answer that question; the cat had entered into the room as she too was fully healed. "Hello you two.", she said in her usual and graceful tone.

"Blaze! Looks like you're okay as well.", replied Silver with a smile.

"Absolutely…", smiled the cat.

"Now dat the two of you are healed, ya'll can meet me downstairs in the chapel while we wait on Sonic and the angels…", said Garterbelt as he made his way out of the room.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do now…since they haven't gotten back yet.", shrugged Silver.

"If I know Sonic I'm pretty sure that he'll pull through against that horrid being.", smirked Blaze.

"That's true! He and the girls handled the last two demons that came to the city before.", said Brief.

"Wha? You mean there were more of that guy?", said Silver while raising a brow.

"Afraid so.", replied the boy.

"Well, we can all discuss it once we get to the chapel. Right now I believe Mr. Garterbelt is waiting on us to show up at this moment.", said Blaze.

"HEY! WHERE DA HELL YA'LL AT?!", yelled the afro preacher.

"We're coming Garter!", Brief shouted back as Silver and Blaze followed him out of the room.

_**~ Back to Sonic, Panty, and Stocking ~**_

Iron's body was battered and bruised up from head to toe, Sonic and the angels were able to inflict some serious damage on him even though he was still standing. The demon grasped his shoulder after he ripped out one of the angelic bullets that Panty shot into his skin, afterwards he sneered and glared at the trio that stood before him.

"This…can't be…", he said in a low growl, "I was really starting to enjoy this battle…but now…"

"Face it asshole, it was three to one in the beginnin' so there was no way in hell you'd win!", groaned the blonde.

"You really put your foot in your mouth on this battle dude. So ya might as well throw in the towel and give up for now.", shrugged Sonic who was now back in his regular form.

"Yeah, I'd probably wouldn't even think of trying another attack on us. Not the way your ass is banged up…", muttered Stocking. The crack on the demon's iron armor, began to grow just a bit before most of it just fell off. The demon himself couldn't believe that he was bested by Sonic and the Anarchy sisters, but at the same time, was able to enjoy the battle that he had with them in the process.

Suddenly the iron haired demon felt a strong demonic power coming from afar, as a small smirk had suddenly appeared on his face. "So he's finally made his move already…?", the demon said to himself.

Sonic and the girls had confused looks on their faces as they were trying to figure out what Iron had just said. "Wha? What the hell are you talking about…?", asked Panty in confusion.

"Yeah, what the whore said!", Stocking added.

"Heh-heh-heh…the three of you may be powerful together, but you shall all feel his wrath pretty soon…", said the iron haired demon with an evil smirk.

"You're not making any sense here! Who's wrath are we talkin' about anyway?", asked a rather confused Sonic. Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere as it knocked out the hedgehog along with Panty and Stocking. The trio fell to the ground unconscious as two figures phased in front of Iron as he looked at them with a small smirk. "Ah…so we're starting the Master Plan already are we?", asked the demon to the two figures who were none other than Ducktape and Whiplash.

The demon leader looked at the blue hedgehog before turning his attention towards Stocking. "Grab her.", he told the pink haired demon as she nodded and did what she was told. Whiplash picked up the unconscious Goth and carried her on her back while Iron looked at the blonde and Sonic.

"Master…what about these two…?", asked the demon.

"Leave them…", Ducktape replied, "We have much work to do…"

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

The little fox stood outside his shop while Scanty and Kneesocks placed the finishing touches on his new invention. Suddenly a chill went down his spine as he glanced down at the road that led to Daten City.

"I don't know why…", he said to himself, "But I've gotta bad feeling all the sudden…" Tails turned around slowly as he opened the door to his shop, he closed it slowly as if he knew that bad feeling had to do with Sonic.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	29. Ep 29: Coins & A Final Finale Part 1

It was a calm and breezy day in the home city of Sonic the True Blue Hedgehog, as the sun was shining and the sounds of birds and people could be heard. At the center of the city was an altar that was three times higher than the one on Angel Island, as we find the demon leader along with his surviving "Hell's Angels" members following close behind. They have captured Stocking Anarchy and are planning on using her body as a sacrificial element as key for controlling the devil, once he is released from Hell's Gate.

The three demons reached the top of the altar as they spotted a keyhole; similar to the one that Corset tried to stick Brief into. Iron assisted Whiplash as they strapped the unconscious angel in arm and leg shackles, against the same wall that Corset chained Brief up against. Ducktape looked at the view of the city as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Ah…such a beautiful city.", he said in a calm tone, "Too bad it'll have to be destroyed so soon…"

"Lord Ducktape. The key is ready as you have commanded.", stated the iron haired demon.

"Perfect…", replied the demon leader. Ducktape approached Iron as he handed him Satan's Key; it was a red-white key that had two horns sticking out from the top of it. The demon leader raised the key high into the air as he looked down at the keyhole itself.

"I've waited for this moment so long…", he smirked, "Now I will do what my father never could, and claim Heaven and Earth as my own!" Ducktape slammed the key into the keyhole as a sudden flash of red light appeared. The altar that they were on began to transform just like the one Corset was on; except the field on this particular keyhole transformation was much wider than the one in Daten City. Yellow and white spotlights appeared from the ground as the sky turned red, and dark clouds began to spread all around the sky. The Final Boss scene was the same as it was six months ago, only this time…his son is calling the shots…

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 29: **Coins & A Final Finale ~ Part 1!

Back at the rubble of the tissue factory, Sonic and Panty slowly started to open their eyes as they were coming to after a sudden attack. "Ugh…motherfocker, I gotta hangover…", the blonde muttered as she staggered to her feet while still in her angel form. The hedgehog managed to make it to one knee while rubbing his own noggin as well.

"Man! Did that dude wanna beat us that badly he had to blindside us like that?", said Sonic with a tint of frustration. Suddenly the two of them heard voices as they saw four figures running in their direction.

"Hey Sonic!", called out one of the figures who turned out to be Silver. The hedgehog stood to his feet as he greeted the silver hedgehog like he would his own friends. "Yo, Silver! Long time no see!", smirked Sonic as Blaze, Brief, and Garterbelt appeared.

"P-Panty! Are you okay?", asked the boy as he tried to help the blonde up.

"Dude, get your sweaty ass hands off me. I can walk on my own y'know…?!", groaned the blonde.

"Sonic, is everything alright?", asked Blaze who came with Silver.

"Well you know me, never a dull moment!", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Well I'm glad ya'll are okay, we got worried when you guys stayed out longer than we thought…so we came out to see if ya'll were okay and all that.", said Garter.

"We're cool dude. Thanks for checkin' up on us!", smiled the hedgehog as he gave a thumbs up.

"Speakin' of checkin', where's Stockin' at?", asked Panty.

"Wait, she's not here? No way!", fretted Sonic.

"D-Didn't she go with you guys when you went to fight that demon?", asked Brief.

"Yeah! She was with us then. But I don't see her or that demon anywhere!", the hedgehog replied. Garterbelt took out his angelic GPS tracker to see if he could locate where Stocking could be, he pointed it every direction around the city but sadly there was no sign of her in the vicinity. "Well she ain't here in da city, so dat only leaves one other place.", said the afro preacher.

"Well, where else could Stocking go? I mean the only other city that's close to Daten is…" Brief paused in mid-sentence as he suddenly realized the other city that's not too far from this one. Garterbelt flipped his GPS map to the map of Station City, he pointed in the direction of where that city was and got a response.

"Perfect!", he shouted as Sonic and the others crowded around him to see where Stocking was located. Her angelic power signal was located in the heart of the city, but that's not the only thing that Garter found. "Aww shit…", he grumbled.

"Eh? Now what's wrong…?", shrugged the blonde.

"Motherfocker…that demon's already made his move…", growled the afro preacher.

"What?! What do you mean?", asked Brief. Garter turned off the GPS as he slipped it back into his robe pocket. "I'll explain once we get back to the church, let's go!", he said.

_**~ Tails' Workshop ~**_

"Scanty! Kneesocks! Come here a second!", said the fox boy in the other room. The Demon sisters made their way into the lab as Tails had his newest invention covered up in a white sheet. "Ah! Have you finished your creation?", asked Scanty.

"Yup! It's all done!", replied the fox happily.

"Can we see it if you don't mind?", asked Kneesocks politely. Tails nodded as he grasped a small tip of the sheet that he covered his invention with. "Alright! It took a while but it's finally finished! So now I present…" The fox trailed off as he revealed his newest invention to be a special matter transporter. "Ta-Da! The Miles Prower Matter Transporter!"

The Demon sisters clapped as they saw the spectacle, they never knew that Tails was so handy with inventions such as these. "My, my, how splendid! I must say you're a master at your craft.", praised Scanty.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you show us how it works Tails?", Kneesocks asked.

"Sure!", he replied happily. Tails looked in the mini refrigerator and pulled out an apple, then he placed it inside the body mechanism of the machine. "Once I press this button, the apple will breakdown into matter and reassemble itself in another location!", explained the fox. He pressed the button as the transporter started glowing as well as the apple, then the apple started flashing as it was being broken down into matter.

A few seconds later the apple disappeared.

"Ah! So now what happened to the apple?", asked Scanty.

"Don't worry. The apple will end up in the place where it belongs, like so…" Tails went back to the mini refrigerator and found the apple right back where it was, and in good condition. The Demon sisters were rather impressed with the demonstration that Tails has shown them.

"Oh my! Your invention worked perfectly!", said Scanty in excitement.

"So if the apple was transported back to the place it once was…then I wonder what will happen if you put someone inside there…?", wondered Kneesocks.

"Only one way to find out!", said Tails. Suddenly there was a small tremor that caused some things inside the workshop to rattle a bit. "Eh? This city has earthquakes?", pondered Scanty as her sister went outside to see if that was true. Her eyes widened as she spotted the red sky, flashing lights, and dark clouds gathering around the center of the city.

"No…", said Kneesocks as if she had seen a ghost.

_**~ Church ~**_

"Alright afro douche, now will ya tell us where da fock Stockin' is?!", groaned Panty.

"I know it may not look like it, but you seem a little on edge right now.", said Sonic with slight concern. Garterbelt turned his back on the pulpit as he held his hands behind his back. "Okay, I already told you guys about Ducktape, right?", he asked.

"Yeah. You said that he was Corset's son, and that he's the one who sent those other demons after us.", replied Brief.

"Good! You were payin' attention. Even though you guys destroyed and sealed the Hell's Gate inside this city, there's another one located in the center of Station City…", explained the afro priest.

"Say whaaat?! There's another keyhole like this one?! Only THAT keyhole is in my home crib?!", stammered Sonic.

"That DICK! He's probably over there right now trying to figure out how to open it!", growled Panty as she shook her fist.

"This is bad. Do you think your Stocking friend went over there to try and stop him?", asked Blaze.

"No, it's somethin' else…", replied Garterbelt. He tells Sonic and the others about the origin of Satan's Key, and how it's roots are connected to that of Hellsmonkey. The shape of the key itself is designed to be the kindred key of the blood kin of hellsmonkey, meaning that Satan's Key will most likely fit any Hell's Gate keyhole. Garter also tells the tale of the time an angel sealed away the devil by trapping him inside of Hell's Gate, that same angel destroyed the key that would break the seal into seven pieces and scattered them all across the world. If all seven of those pieces were ever recollected, the seal keeping the devil trapped inside of Hell's Gate would weaken…

"That's terrible!", said Blaze in a serious tone.

"No kiddin'! But, what about Stocking? Why does he need her?", asked Sonic.

"Hmm…in order to gain full control over the devil when he arises…they need a sacrificial element who has ties with the servants of God; meaning an angel.", the afro preacher replied.

"S-S-Sacrifice?! But then…" Brief paused in mid-sentence as Sonic and Panty realized why Ducktape needed Stocking, and why she was in Station City to begin with. The blue hedgehog stood to his feet as a flame of rage and hatred began to build like it did six months ago…

"HE'S GONNA KILL MY BABY?!", he shouted, "THAT SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIITCH!" The whole church started to shake and rumble, as sparks of energy began to surround Sonic as he was tapping into his angelic powers. He busted down the front doors of the church with his eyes glowing indigo, as his halo shimmered brightly above his head.

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

The hedgehog was breathing heavily as Panty and the others had timid looks on their faces, Sonic has unleashed his angelic fury before, but now the threat of losing the girl he loved turned out to be the trigger that fueled his rage. "Panty!", he said in a low growl, "Meet me in Station City…"

"S-S-Sure.", she replied as if she had seen a ghost. Sonic took off in a blazing trail of blue flame, as Silver and Blaze had shocked looks on their faces. They had no idea how to wrap their head around just what had happened right in front of them.

"Great…now I'm havin' second thoughts about givin' him dat ring…", muttered Garterbelt.

_**~ Back at the Center of Station City ~**_

Stocking was slowly coming to as she was coming back into a state of consciousness, she looked around slowly as she saw herself binded by shackles on her arms as well as her legs. "What the fock?!", she growled as she tried to break free from the shackles but it was to no avail. Suddenly Whiplash approached her as she had a smirk on her face…

"Hello my angel bitch, remember me?", she said with a grin.

"You lil' SKANK! I'M SO GONNA CUT YOUR ASS! GET ME OFF THIS MOTHERFOCKER!", shouted Stocking as she tried to reach for her weapons. However she couldn't find them…and that wasn't good. "What the shithell?! WHERE ARE MY STRIPES?!", she yelled.

"Oh? You mean these?", asked the pink haired demon girl, as she dangled Stocking's stripes from her fingers. A sad look appeared on the Goth's face as she saw her favorite stockings in the hands of the demon girl, it was soon replaced with rage as she tried to free herself from her prison…but it was no good. Iron was performing the ritual that was needed before Hell's Gate could be open, as Ducktape stood looking over the city that was soon to bow before him.

All Stocking could do was close her eyes and think about her lover, she whispered his name as a small tear began to appear from her eyes.

"Sonic…"

Elsewhere at the edge of Daten City, Panty along with Brief, Silver, and Blaze were all piled in See Through. The blonde floored the gas as she and the others were asked to meet Sonic back in Station City. "I dunno what kinda shit he's got plan, but I'll be damned if that focker's gonna do any harm to my sister while my fine ass is around…", growled Panty.

_**~ Meanwhile at Tails' Workshop ~**_

Scanty walked outside with Kneesocks as the two saw the scene before them; it was the same scene that took place six months ago. "Sister…", Kneesocks said softly.

"What's wrong?", asked Scanty.

"Our brother…", she replied, "…Is such a fool." Right then and there Scanty recalled a few memories involving her sister and her brother, as he was always the favored one that Corset had liked. Over the years the Demon sisters have grown increasingly jealous over the fact that their brother, was most liked by their own father than they were. The demoness let off a low growl as she remembered what they went through with Corset as well as deal with their brother in the past.

"I see…", she replied.

Tails came outside and saw the Demon sisters looking at something. "Hey guys! What's going on…", he asked as he paused and looked at what was going on in front of him. A worried look appeared on his face as he saw the red sky and flashing lights, but then he remembered that Sonic encountered the same thing six months ago…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Anyway, you two should get going back to Daten City. They're gonna need your help more than ever!", said Tails with a small smirk. Sonic, Panty, and Tails walked out of the workshop as they spotted the two buildings of Section H, the sky over in Daten City was red as storm clouds were gathering around the center of the city._

"_More than ever is right…looks like the party's already started!", growled Sonic._

"_Well what the hell are we standin' around here for…?!", smirked Panty._

"_You're right…", replied the hedgehog._

"_Go for it guys! I know you'll save Heaven and Earth, and I'm with you all the way!", Tails said in confidence._

"_Thanks for the support lil' buddy! You always come through when I need ya to!", smirked Sonic while giving Tails a thumbs up._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Tails looked at the scene as a brave look appeared on his face, he knew if Sonic was able to handle the threat of Daten City six months ago…then this shouldn't be a problem. Suddenly the fox spotted a blaze of blue flame as it made a trail going directly into the heart of the city, he knew that could only be one person and one person only.

"Sonic's here!", he shouted as both Scanty and Kneesocks began to sweat drop. They knew if Sonic was here, and he spotted what was going on at the center of the city…he was more than pissed…

_**~ Back at the Hell's Gate Altar ~**_

Iron was finishing up the incantation before the door to Hell could be opened, Ducktape was waiting as patiently as he could…though it was slowly diminishing with each passing second. "Are you ready now…?", he asked the iron haired demon.

"Almost finished my lord.", the demon replied.

"Hm…that hedgehog will be here at any second. I can sense his power rapidly approaching as we speak…", replied the demon leader. Stocking whispered Sonic's name in hopes that he would rescue her from whatever danger she was about to receive. She suddenly felt something that was rapidly approaching her location, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"My baby's coming!", she shouted in excitement to herself. The ritual was finally complete as Iron got to his feet, however a sudden rumble knocked the demon down to the ground. "What the hell?!", growled Whiplash as she took out her whips and grasped them in her hands. Ducktape lost his footing as well but was able to get back up without a problem, the sudden power he sensed earlier was growing rapidly as it was right underneath his feet…

"He's here…", he said in a monotone voice. Iron and Whiplash stood by their master's side as they heard footsteps coming up the altar, pretty soon they saw a figure with a blue-white aura and a shimmering white halo above its head. The figure had blue spines that were dancing in the air as its glowing indigo eyes glared at the three demons in front of it.

That figure, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SONIC!", shouted Stocking in glee, as the other demons weren't excited about seeing the hedgehog in front of them.

"Hey baby doll! Sorry to keep ya waitin' for me, but I guess we're even now right?", smirked the hedgehog. The Goth had a confused look on her face as she was trying to figure out what Sonic meant, then she remembered six months back at the time she saved Panty and Brief from the Demon sisters.

"Of course…", she sweat dropped to herself.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog…? I never thought I'd see the day when I get to meet the one that killed my father…", smirked Ducktape.

"Your father?! So I'm guessin' that you must be Ducktape, the son of a bitch that's tryin' to kill my baby!", growled Sonic as his angelic aura fanned out a bit.

"Heh-heh-heh…so, you're romantically involved with this angel are you…? Isn't that sweet…", replied the demon leader with a slight chuckle.

"Once we sacrifice your little bitch of a girlfriend, we'll be comin' for you next!", smirked Whiplash.

"What chu say?! If you so much as lay a finger on her I SMACK YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE HELLHOLE YOU CAME FROM!", growled the hedgehog while shaking his fist. Ducktape went towards the keyhole as he grasped onto the edges of Satan's Key. "My, what a spicy vocabulary you have…but it'll do you no good against the demonic powers of the dark prince himself." The demon leader turned the key into the key hole until a clicking sound was heard, once that happened a sudden rumble occurred as two side buildings that were right next to the altar, were bending and becoming latches for a door. The roads were cracking apart as many people were scampering out of their cars and off the sidewalks, as they were starting to form two doors just like the last Hell's Gate in Daten City.

Sonic looked around as he saw some of the buildings around the city, start to crumble and fall apart. He turned to Ducktape as he glared at him with the same rage he had against Corset. "Now do you see…? Unlike my father who was careless in his attempt to try and take over Heaven and Earth, I am better prepared.", sneered the demon leader.

"Better prepared huh…?! Well, we'll see about that!", smirked Sonic. He crossed his arms while gripping his fists as the angelic aura around his body began to grow and expand, within an instant he transformed into Angel Sonic as sparkles of light started flashing all around his body. His pure white wings appeared from his back as his halo was now glowing brighter than the sun.

Ducktape was either surprised or not as he saw the shimmering angelic hedgehog before him, while Whiplash and Iron stood battle ready against him. "Master Ducktape, we shall keep Sonic at bay while you offer up the angel in sacrifice to the devil.", stated the pink haired demon.

"Heh-heh, it's been a while since the two of us fought side by side like this…", chuckled the iron haired demon causing a tick mark to appear on the demon girl's forehead. Sonic stood in his battle ready pose as he was prepared to kick some serious demonic tail.

"I held back on you two before, but now that I'm more pissed than ever…I'm gonna take you down ONCE AND FOR ALL!", he snarled.

"It's two against one you fool! Do you really think you'll stand a chance against us even in that state?!", Whiplash shot back.

"Please angelic one, it's better if you just give up and not attempt such a suicidal thought…", added Iron. Both of the demons released their demonic auras while Sonic's kept increasing with each passing moment. Stocking wished that she could free herself from her prison and help him somehow, but without her stripes she wasn't able to transform them into her blades.

"Be careful Sonic!", she shouted to him, "I know you'll stop these assholes somehow!" Ducktape folded his arms as he watched his two minions close in on the angelic hedgehog, he shrugged his shoulders as he snapped his finger. "Do what you must.", he said in a monotone voice.

"With pleasure my lord!", replied the pink haired demon girl. Whiplash and Iron leaped into the air as the two looked at each other and smirked, then they launched their perspective projectiles at the hedgehog as he was prepared to defend against them. However a spinning black and gold scythe came from the sky as it stopped the projectiles from coming in contact with Sonic.

"What the…?!", he said to himself as Iron and Whiplash landed on the ground and wondered the same. The scythe stood in front of the hedgehog as two black shadows appeared from the ground. Two figures rose from those shadows as they revealed themselves to have crimson skin, once they fully arose from the shadows one of them grabbed the scythe as it swung it around, before doing a battle pose with it.

Sonic couldn't believe his own eyes and neither could Iron or Whiplash, however Ducktape was the only one who didn't have a look of surprise on his face…only dread. "What are they doing here…", he face-palmed in distress, as the figures that stopped the attack on Sonic as well as save his life…were none other than the Demon Sisters.

_**~ "Demon Sisters" theme plays in the background ~**_

"Sc-Scanty?! Kneesocks?! What the hell are you two doin' here?!", stammered Sonic.

"Let's just say…we decided to do you a favor.", replied Scanty while holding her black and gold revolvers.

"Eh? A favor?", said the hedgehog in skepticism.

"You see hedgehog, you're not the only one with a bone to pick. The demon you see before you is our brother, who has been overshadowing us for ages and we've grown tiresome of it!", Kneesocks replied.

"At first we wanted to gain vengeance on you for what you did to our father, but thanks to you and Tails, we were able to leave the past behind us and strike forward to the future!", said Scanty.

"And to start off this new path we're gonna deal with these pathetic demons that stand in your way!", smirked Kneesocks.

"Pathetic demons?!" growled Whiplash, "You bimbos stole the missions that I wanted from the Demon Council back when we were all in Hell! You tramps cheated your way to the top and YOU KNOW IT!"

"Well, you did copy off my test papers while we were back—ACK!" The pink haired demon whacked Iron in the head as he was now rubbing the spot she hit him in.

"Cheated? Frankly I have no idea what you're talking about…", shrugged Kneesocks.

"Maybe if you spent more time in Demonic Orientation, the council would've given you better missions don't you think? Oh that's right, you don't do you?", chuckled Scanty.

"I can tell you two are having fun here, so I'm gonna go rescue my baby okay?", said Sonic before he phased out from behind the Demon sisters. He suddenly reappeared before Ducktape as he was a bit irritated that his sisters showed up…

"I see…so I suppose I'll have to deal with you, with my own two hands will I…?", said the demon leader while folding his arms.

"Heh! That's if you can! Remember pal I took on your daddy and beat him, so how will you stack up?!", smirked Sonic as his yellow-white aura fanned out a little bit. Ducktape stood with his legs apart as he powered himself up though his orange-red aura, he gripped his fists as he glared at the hedgehog with his amber-red eyes. "Very well…if you wish to fight me, then I'll unleash a beating on your body that will be far worse than what you inflicted on my father!", he smirked as he approached Angel Sonic.

"That's so? Well then, let's see you try it!", sneered the hedgehog.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

See Through had arrived at the edge of the city as Panty and the others got out of the car, they looked up and spotted the dark clouds and red sky as they knew the party had just started. "Geek Boy. You and those other two stay here…", said the blonde.

"W-What?! But Panty! Shouldn't we wait for Sonic at least? He said for us to meet him here!", stammered the boy. The blonde flicked Brief in the head as he was rubbing the spot she hit him in, then she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Brief blushed wildly as he didn't expect for that to happen.

"Y'know you worry too damn much…", she said with a small smile, "That's my sis and her man, and I'm gonna go save their asses and take care of that demon douchebag…"

"I guess we'll stay here and keep Brief safe I suppose…?", wondered Blaze.

"I'm sure that Sonic has everything taken care of up there, so I'm not too worried.", said Silver with a small smirk on his lips.

"Cool. Keep geek boy busy til' I come back!", said the blonde. She transformed into her angelic form as her wings and halo appeared. After her outfit had changed into her roman princess attire, she took to the skies and flew towards the center of the city.

"BE CAREFUL PANTY!", yelled Brief as the blonde had disappeared out of sight. It seemed more and more that Panty had started to open up kindly towards him, from six months ago to now…she was starting to be a bit more nicer to him.

This is what he wanted from her…and this how all those times paid off for him.

"Sonic…Panty…you're our only hope now…", he said quietly to himself.

**To Be Continued!**

**Heaven Coins needed: 424,200**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_


	30. Ep 30: Coins & A Final Finale Part 2

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_A free spirited hedgehog who loves freedom and hates being constrained. He's the fastest running hedgehog on the planet and lives in Station City; about an hour away from Daten City. He was brought to the city for a special reason, after meeting with Panty and Stocking Anarchy, he finally figures out the reason he was brought to the city._

_Six months after Corset's defeat; his son Ducktape has opened a second Hell's Gate in Station City, and is plotting his vengeance on Sonic because of it. Now the angelic hedgehog faces down the demon leader in a battle that could determine the future of the city as well as Heaven and Earth…again. As always Panty and Stocking are there to lend a hand in this fight, as well as the Demon sisters Scanty and Kneesocks._

_**(**The ending to "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 30: **Coins & A Final Finale ~ Part 2!

Angel Sonic and Ducktape glared at each other with their auras active, as the final battle for the future of Station City as well as Heaven and Earth, was about to begin. All Stocking could do is watch as two massive powers were about to go head to head with one another, with nothing but high stakes on the table…

"Alright pal, let Stocking go or I'll be forced to inflict some pain and sufferin' on ya!", growled the angelic hedgehog. The demon leader snickered at Sonic's demand while giving him a smug look.

"And if I don't…what could you possibly do to me…? I'm not like my father, so I wouldn't even consider battling me at this point…", he replied.

"Why don't cha let me be the judge of that, and show me how stronger than Corset you really are!", smirked Sonic as he stood in a battle pose. Ducktape unwrapped the duck-tape that was around his arms as they were starting to reveal several markings on them. The markings started to glow as his aura increased a bit further than before. "Baby! Be careful! This jerkoff's stronger than you think!", shouted Stocking.

"I know sweets! I can tell just by lookin'!", the hedgehog replied.

"Well then…shall we get started?", asked Ducktape while hiding a smirk.

"Ain't no time like the present! TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!", sneered Sonic.

_**~ Scanty and Kneesocks ~**_

The Demon sisters were battling Whiplash and Iron, as they now wanted to try a new approach on life thanks to Tails. Scanty fired rounds from her black and gold revolvers as the pink haired demon girl dodged most of the shots. She lashed her burning whips at the demon, but with a rolling tuck move Scanty managed to dodge the attack.

Kneesocks was clashing with Iron, as he crossed blades with the demoness using an iron version of her twin scythes. Multiple slashes were made as the two dodged, countered, and blocked just about every attack. "Come now, is that all you have?", taunted the iron haired demon. Kneesocks drew a smirk on her face as she clashed with her opponent some more.

"I don't know…you tell ME!" A split second opening was made as she slashed Iron in his chest, however the injury wasn't too devastating, as it only caused a slash mark on his iron plated chest. Whiplash managed to wrap one of her whips around Scanty's arm, making her drop one of her revolvers in the process.

"Gah! Dammit!", she growled as the pink haired demon had a nasty smirk on her face.

"Oh my, look what happened?", she chuckled, "And you call yourself a demon commander…" Whiplash pulled the demoness in as she launched an uppercut to her stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to her face. Scanty went sailing into the air before slamming into the ground; dropping her other revolver in the process.

"Sister!", yelled Kneesocks as Iron was closing in with a slash attack. She quickly turned around and managed to block it just in time. "It's impolite to take your eyes off your opponent.", the demon replied with a smirk.

Whiplash retracted her whip as she began to approach Scanty who was face down on the ground, an evil grin appeared on her face as she had thought she had defeated the girl who cheated her out of being a commander. "Heh, those weak ass guns of yours didn't do shit, did they…?", she sneered while slowly swinging her whip around. The demon sister tried to make her way to her gun before Whiplash got any closer. "_(Almost there…if I can grab my revolver before she reaches me…I can finish her in one shot!)_", she thought to herself…

_**~ Meanwhile with Sonic and Ducktape ~**_

Punches and kicks collided with one another, as Sonic and the demon leader were having an old fashioned DBZ-like battle. The hedgehog used an uppercut to the demon's chin as he suddenly stopped it, and countered with a 180 spin with a knee thrust to his kidney. Sonic slammed into the ground but rebounded before the demon leader pounded his fist in the place where he was. "Heh…are you really the World's Fastest Hedgehog…?", taunted Ducktape as he dodged a right hook from Sonic. He pivoted his foot and went in for a spin kick, only for the angelic hedgehog to dodge it and go in for a palm thrust.

The demon leader was knocked back as Stocking cheered her boyfriend on with glee. "Yeah! Kick his fockin' ass baby!", she shouted as Sonic gave her a quick wink before blocking Ducktape's straight forward punch.

"Anyone ever tell you not to underestimate your opponent?", smirked the hedgehog.

"Hmph, I'll admit you've got some speed…but it's going to take more than that to beat me…", the demon leader replied. Sonic went for a sweep kick but Ducktape leaped into the air and launched an axe kick; which was blocked by the hedgehog. The two phased out from where they were, as they reappeared just yards from each other. Their auras were still active as the two of them were breathing a little heavy, however they were not exhausted nor were they ready to give up just yet.

"Hah…hmm…well Sonic…I'll take back what I said about you not being the World's Fastest. It seems that I have underestimated your speed just a bit…", stated Ducktape.

"Heh-heh…well I'll tell ya this…you're pretty damn fast yourself dude. The only other person I know that can keep up with my speed is Shadow, and he's more than half as strong as you are.", replied Sonic.

"Interesting…", said the demon leader, "But right now…it's time for the kid games to end…"

"My thoughts exactly!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura increased some more.

_**~ Down below the battlefield ~**_

Silver, Brief, and Blaze were watching some of the action that was taking place from above. They trusted Sonic as they know that he'll pull through, as they crossed their fingers and hoped that he and the angels would save the city.

"Man! I can sense a lot of power coming from over there! I just hope Sonic's okay…", said the hedgehog.

"He will be Silver…", Blaze replied.

"I'm worried about Panty and Stocking. I really hope they'll be okay over there, that Ducktape guy sounds really strong from what Garter told me.", said Brief.

"All we can do is hope that they come through for now…", replied the cat.

"I don't see why you guys are so worried…", said a monotone voice as the three of them turned around and saw the very man that Brief had mentioned. Chuck was behind the afro preacher as he looked up at the red and cloudy sky, while spotting the light show that was happening behind the transformed altar.

"G-G-Garterbelt!", stammered the geek, "How long have you been there?"

"Relax, I just got here. And it looks like everything is goin' accordin' to plan…", replied the afro preacher.

"According to plan?", questioned Silver.

"Yes, what do you mean?", asked Blaze in confusion.

"Ducktape's already turned dat key into the keyhole, which means we got about five minutes before the unholy prince of darkness arises from those doors…", explained Garter.

"W-Wait! You mean the devil?!", said Brief in shock.

"That can't be good!", said Silver in a semi-worried tone.

"Well I ain't worried. As long as we got Sonic and those two badass angels, nothin's impossible for God!", said the afro priest in his preacher's tone.

"For our sake I hope you're right…", replied Silver.

Back on the Demon sister's side of the battle Scanty managed to make it to her feet, as she grasped one of her black and gold revolvers in her hand. She tried to take a shot at Whiplash to finish her just like she wanted in her mind, but the demon girl was close enough to kick the gun right out of Scanty's hand. It transformed back into a pair of black panties as it fluttered towards the ground, as the lime haired demon fell on her ass before the mercy of the pink haired demon…

"Damn you! This is not how this was supposed to go!", she growled.

"Oh really Miss Scanty? Well tough tits bitch! It's time you got what your cheatin' ass deserved.", smirked Whiplash. The demon girl launched her whip at the downed Scanty as she closed her eyes while her life flashed before her. Suddenly she heard a gunshot, as the whip retracted itself right back into its owner's possession. An irritated look appeared on Whiplash's face as Scanty slowly opened her eyes to find herself not injured at all.

"What? I'm not hurt?", she said in surprise as she felt her body and found no injuries. A figure suddenly appeared in view as Whiplash looked in its direction and found a halo was on top of its head.

"An angel?!", she growled as her demonic aura suddenly appeared. Scanty got up from the ground as she knew that gunshot had to have come from one person, and one person only…

"Hey red-face, remember me?", sneered the figure as its blonde hair fluttered into the wind. A small smirk appeared on Scanty's face as her savior turned out to be her former enemy, as well as the older sister of Stocking Anarchy. The blonde approached Whiplash as she was flustered by her presence.

"You again…?!", she said in a low growl as Backlace was pointed at her with the smirk of the oversexed angelic beauty that stood before her. Scanty picked up her panties as she slipped them back on. "I'm not exactly sure why you're here…but I was having fun on my own.", pouted the demon.

"That how ya thank me for bustin' my ass to get here?", said Panty while raising a brow. Kneesocks and Iron stopped clashing for a bit when they noticed the blonde beauty on the battle field. As for Whiplash she was getting angrier by the minute just by looking at Panty's presence.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! I'm gonna kill both of your asses RIGHT HERE!", she growled. The demoness took both burning whips and lashed them at Panty and Scanty, but the duo jumped out of the way. They then started charging at the pink haired demon girl as if they were going to use a tag-team method of attack.

"Yo slutface! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?", said Panty.

"As much as I don't want to know what you're thinking, yes.", Scanty depanned.

"Look I don't like your ass as much as you don't like mine, but I'm thinkin' we settle this beef later and kick this bitch's ass!", sneered the angel.

"It's not often I agree with someone of your caliber, but I do!", the lime haired demoness replied. Both girls leaped at Whiplash as her eyes widened in fear. "REPENT YOU MOTHERBITCH!", they yelled as they kicked the demon in the face.

Whiplash went flying backwards before scraping onto the ground and landing face down. As she was trying to get up Scanty and her angelic counterpart rushed their next attack. "Here's another ROUND!", they both shouted as they socked the pink haired demon in the face with a double straight punch.

"FOOOCK!", she yelled loudly as she went into the air again.

Panty and Scanty looked at one another before smirking. "Wanna whip her ass again?", asked the blonde.

"I suppose we should.", she replied. She cupped her hands together and used them as a trampoline for Panty to launch herself into the air. "This is for Stockin'!", sneered the blonde as she smacked Whiplash with a double overhanded smash. Scanty dashed underneath the incoming demon girl and charged up some demonic energy into her fist. "Hell's CRADLE!", she yelled as she smashed her glowing fist into the spine of the pink haired demon while she screamed in pain. Scanty threw her body to the ground as Whiplash was reinjured, she let off a low growl as she couldn't believe she was beaten not just by an angel…but also her own kind.

"How…the hell…could this happen to me again…? AGAIN?!", she yelled. Both Scanty and Panty approached the defeated demon girl as they both held their respective guns with them.

"Feh, gotta say…that was pretty fockin' boss what you just did.", admitted the blonde.

"Yes, and your skills weren't half bad either…", replied Scanty.

"So ya wanna end this here or what…?", Panty asked.

"Well from what I went through I think it would be appropriate that we should…", replied Scanty. Whiplash tried to reach one of her whips that she dropped, only for Panty to step on it as she and Scanty have their weapons pointed at the demon girl.

"W-What?! You can't mean this! An angel and a demon working together?! This is mutiny!", she shouted.

"Yeah, well we don't give a shit about what you think!", growled Panty.

"Seeing you defeated before my eyes is the perfect punishment for humiliating me earlier!", added Scanty.

"So ya know what that means!", smirked the blonde.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", both Panty and Scanty yelled.

_****BLAM! BLAM!****_

"DUUCCKKKTAAAAPPEE!"

_****BOOOM!****_

Whiplash was no more, as strands of her pink hair fluttered down towards the ground. Her burning black and gold whips have now turned to ash as they blew away into the wind. Panty and Scanty transformed their weapons back into their underwear as they slipped them back on, the two never thought they would have to kill a common enemy together before.

It was different.

It was nothing that they ever had experienced before.

Iron felt the power of his comrade fade and disappear, as Kneesocks saw that her sister and Panty had ended the demon's life. "Whip…lash…", he said in a monotone voice as he never got the chance to confess his love for her. Scanty met up with her sister as they hugged one another while Panty had a disgusted look on her face.

"S-Sister! You did it!", smiled Kneesocks as she was happy her sister won her little battle.

"Of course my darling Kneesocks, but…there's still some work that needs to be done.", Scanty replied as she pointed at the now fuming Iron. The expressions of the Demon sisters and Panty changed as the iron haired demon's power began to rise and spike so suddenly. His muscles bulged a bit as red electricity started to appear around his body…

"Foolish IDIOTS! Have you no idea what you have DONE?!", he snapped as he went into a horse stance. Both Scanty and Kneesocks had sweat drops on their foreheads as did the angel behind them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day for us...", said Kneesocks.

"What was your first clue, Einstein…?", muttered the blonde.

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice in the matter now do we…? So our only option is to fight at this point!", said Scanty while clutching her fists. Suddenly there was a loud roar that caused the demons and Panty to have surprised looks on their faces. All of the sudden a monster-like Chuck busted through the ground of the altar; with Garterbelt alongside Brief, Silver, and Blaze.

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

"Who-de-who! Bitches!", smirked the afro preacher as he had his garter belt transformed into a machine gun. Silver and Blaze landed on the ground after leaping off of Chuck while Brief tried to climb down the normal way, but fell on his butt.

"Afro? What the hell are you doin' here?", wondered Panty.

"Never mind that! Go help yo' sister n' Sonic! I'll take care of dis bastard.", replied Garter.

"Sister, should we stay here and help them?", asked Kneesocks.

"No, I think we've done our job for today. Come, we'll leave this to the tawdry ones.", she replied. The sisters looked at Panty and smirked. "Farewell.", they said before they used their demon shadow technique and disappeared into the ground.

"Feh, I thought they'd never leave…", muttered the blonde. She along with Garterbelt and the others suddenly heard the sound of a loud roar, but it wasn't coming from Chuck this time…

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

"Dammit! We ain't got much time! Hurry and get yo' ass over there Panty! If the devil arises while yo' sister is still chained up our ass is SCREWED!", growled Garter.

_**~ Back on Sonic's end ~**_

Both the hedgehog and demon leader were gridlocked by their hands in a power struggle, after they too heard the loud roar of the devil, they knew that there wasn't much time left. "Did you hear that?", smirked Ducktape, "There's only a few short minutes before the Master of Darkness is among us. By then, it'll be too late to save anyone…"

"Well a few short minutes is all I need to beat you!", growled Sonic. While still in his angelic form he launched another uppercut to the demon leader's stomach after breaking from the gridlock. Only to have it blocked and countered with a smash uppercut to his chin. Sonic stumbled back as Stocking gasped in worry. "S-Sonic! Are you okay?!", she yelled. Before the hedgehog could answer, Ducktape came in with a spinning roundhouse kick that he somehow managed to block just in the nick of time. Sonic in turn grabbed the demon's leg as he swung him around at high speed, he let him go suddenly as he sailed into a nearby building that suddenly collapsed after the demon leader crashed through it.

Sonic quickly took this time to dash over and rescue his angelic lover, using his strength he broke the shackles that she was in, as Stocking came to her feet and threw her arms around the hedgehog. "Sooonic!", she cried as she squeezed him tightly. He hugged the girl back as a smile appeared on his face…

"It's alright Stocking…you're safe now.", he said in a calming tone. He reached behind him as he pulled out a pair of spare stockings that he took with him just in case, he then gives them to the more-than-happy Goth as they transform into her two favorite katana.

_**~ "Panty & Stocking theme" plays slowly in the background ~**_

"Ah…I missed you Stripe 1 and 2…", she said nonchalantly to herself. Panty suddenly appeared as Sonic and the Goth turned around and noticed her. "As much as I hate to ruin this Kodak moment you to have, were the hell's that douchebag at…?", asked the blonde.

"Panty! Aw yeah! Now it's a party!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Took your skank ass long enough, at least Sonic didn't waste any time getting me down…even though I was kinda enjoying it…", shrugged Stocking.

"Hey, you're lucky my ass even came here at all! I did just kill a demon you know…?!", depanned Panty.

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

The ground suddenly started shaking as Sonic and the angels were trying to hold their balance. "Crap! We're too late!", growled the hedgehog as the vibration of the ground continued. Out of nowhere Ducktape appeared before the trio while clutching his fists. "Heh…took you long enough...", sneered the demon leader, "Now I've just about had it with your interferences for one day…!"

"Yeah?! Well we've just about had it with you, dick face!", growled the blonde.

"I think I speak for the three of us when we say; we're gonna make your ass eat those words!", added Stocking while twirling her swords. Ducktape raised his hands high into the air as the vibrations got just a bit worse, suddenly a giant red hand came up from the open doors and slammed itself on the ground behind the demon leader. "Heh-heh-heh…very cunning hedgehog…", he smirked, "I may not have the angel sacrifice I need, but I can still bring this city to oblivion!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!", sneered the hedgehog as his gold-white aura flowed from his body. Before Sonic was able to make a jump at the demon leader, the head of the prince of darkness had appeared. The angelic hedgehog along with Panty and Stocking looked in awe, as they saw the massive ghost demon that stood up before them…

Satan, the Prince of Darkness.

Ducktape started cackling like his father as the massive demon spanned out his demonic wings. "Behold you fools! The awesome might of the Prince of Darkness himself! NOW ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL HIS WRATH!"

"_**GRRRRRRROOOOAAARRR!"**_

The sound of his roar nearly blew the trio off their feet. Even Garterbelt heard and felt it while he Brief and the others were dealing with Iron. "What the shit fock?! THIS AIN'T GOIN' ACCORDIN' TO PLAN!", he snapped. Ducktape glared down at Sonic and the girls as he was prepared to do his worst against them. This was the moment that would mark the climax of the final battle…

"Now, let me show you just what the true meaning of 'Hell on Earth' really means…!", growled the demon leader.

"Heh, sounds like fightin' words to me!", smirked Sonic.

"Seriously dude, you claim you're not like your daddy but you're just as damn cocky as he was.", added Panty.

"Just cuz' you got the man downstairs rollin' wit cha, doesn't mean you're hot shit.", smirked Stocking.

"So you really got that backwards pal, WE'RE gonna show YOU what the true meaning of Hell is! In this case…we're about to kick the Hell outta your ass!", sneered the hedgehog.

"Bah! Your tongue annoys my ears, time to end you angels and take over Heaven and Earth as my own! PRINCE OF DARKNESS! USE MY BODY, AND DO THE WILL OF THE ONE WHO AWAKENED YOU!" The devil raised his hand as he grasped Ducktape's body, suddenly a red glow formed around both Satan and the demon leader, as the light began to shine brighter and brighter. Sonic and the angels covered their eyes as Ducktape was merging with the all mighty demon himself.

During the transformation; the devil grew the same length of hair as Ducktape, as well as an extra set of arms. The eyes of the fused demon were now glowing amber, as its teeth were long, sharp, and jagged. A massive horn stuck up from its forehead as its wings spanned a total of almost 200 yards in total length. Ducktape has now combined with the Prince of Darkness to form Ducklucifer; The Ultimate Demon King.

"**Muhahahahaha! Behold, my true form! The Ultimate Demon King!**", he smirked in a demonic and evil tone. His aura expanded as flames from the depths of Hell itself began to rise, at the same time…Sonic increased his angelic aura, as his halo began to shimmer as bright as the sun.

"Heh! You think changing your form is gonna scare me?!", he smirked, "I've fought robot overlords tougher than you!"

"You're one unoriginal douchebag y'know that?! If you're gonna do a climax at least do it right!", sneered the blonde.

"This is gonna end like the last one did six months ago, so start sayin' your hoddamn prayers and prepare for an ass kicking like never before!", growled Stocking.

"Ready girls?!", shouted Sonic.

"LET'S ROLL!", Panty and Stocking shouted.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms as the blonde whipped her panties around, as they transformed into Backlace. The Goth removed one of her stockings as it transformed into one of her striped swords, as her and her sister's halo and angel wings appeared. Sonic activated his angelic ring as his blue-white aura surrounded his body, and his shimmering halo appeared over his head._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Sparkling aura appeared around Sonic and the girls as they were prepared to engage in the final battle to save the city, as well as the world again. Ducklucifer grinned as he thought the trio wasn't strong enough to beat him. "**Meh-heh-heh…it doesn't matter how much power you use, it WON'T be enough to stop me!**", he said.

"Oh yeah?", shrugged Sonic before a smirk appeared, "Let's SEE!" He and the angels leaped into the air as the massive demon swung his fist at them. The trio dodged the attack as they went directly to his face. Ducklucifer used his other arms to try and grab one of the angels, but the attempt was no good as he got socked in the chin by Sonic's jump kick. "**GRR! Cheap shot!**", he growled as he used his other fist and swung at the incoming Stocking.

The attack barely missed her as she dodged out of the way just in time. Panty used her wings as she fired rounds from her twin Backlaces as the bullets went into the spine of the massive demon, but had no effect. "Fock! Well that didn't work…", she muttered as she flew in to where Sonic was to come up with another strategy. Ducklucifer started to breath fire in hopes of crispifying the angels and eating them, but Sonic's speed proved boss against this attempted attack…

"Special delivery, loser!", smirked the hedgehog as he darted right for the demon's stomach. The giant demon launched another punch to try and attack the flying speedster to knock him out of the sky, but Sonic managed to close the gap and launch a straight forward punch. "**GAH! Why you!**", he growled as he swatted at the hedgehog; only for him to teleport and miss. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking looked to be on the winning side of things, while Garterbelt and the others handled Iron. Silver and Blaze entered the fray as they clashed against the iron haired demon again.

"Come git' some!", smirked the afro preacher as he fired off rounds at the demon, while Brief just stood on the sidelines of the battle…like he usually does in fights like this.

_**~ Tails' Lab ~**_

The fox just stood outside as he watched the battle from afar, he could see three sparkling figures fighting a larger figure as he knew they were Sonic and the angels. He was a bit worried about the Demon sisters as they too had entered into the battle. However he isn't aware that they had already exited the battle earlier…

"Sonic…Panty…I hope you and the others are okay…", he said with a look of worry on his face. Suddenly a white glove with spikes on the fist appeared as it grasped the outside wall of Tails' laboratory.

"They will be…", said a voice as the little fox turned around. A sudden look of surprise appeared on his face as he recognized the figure behind him.

_**~ Back to the battle ~**_

"Ha! You might have fused with the devil, but your attacks are slow as shit!", mocked Panty as she fired off more rounds against the massive demon. Ducklucifer swatted most of the bullets as they weren't doing nothing except annoying him, as for Sonic and Stocking they were preparing to do a joint attack. "Ready babe?!", asked the Goth as she crossed her swords together.

"Let's do this!", he replied as he spun into a ball and placed himself on her crossed blades. The massive demon was prepared to use another flamethrower from his breath, but before he got the chance Sonic and the Goth had already launched their attack. "Sonic & Stocking Anarchy Pinball Slammer!", they both shouted, as the hedgehog shot himself directly for Ducklucifer's head.

"**Fools! You're mine!**", smirked the cocky demon leader as he clasped his hands together. A horrified look appeared on Stocking's face as she thought that her man was crushed right before her eyes, however a little trick play revealed that to be false. "Fool'd ya!", sneered Sonic as he smacked into the massive demon's forehead, causing even more frustration from him.

The battle so far lasted for over ten minutes as so far no real damage has been done. "Fock…this guy's a total bitch!", groaned Panty as she was starting to get a tad exhausted. Stocking and Sonic appeared right beside the blonde as they too were thinking the very same thing…

"**Is that all you pathetic angels can do against me?! I told you before…no matter how much power you use, it won't be enough to stop me!**", laughed Ducklucifer.

"That's what chu think!", yelled a voice that caught him as well as Sonic and the girls by surprise. They looked down below as they saw a red figure dashing as fast as he could up the altar, before leaping into the air from the final step. He let off a battle cry that Sonic recognized the moment he heard it.

"What the—Knuckles?!", he stammered as the massive demon had a confused look on his face before deciding to attack. "**Insignificant pest! Out of my sight!**", he growled as he launched his fist at the red echidna. Using his gliding skills Knuckles dodged the attack as he landed on the demon's arm, he started running up it as he was on his way towards his face.

"How bout' a Knuckles Sandwich?!", sneered the echidna as he went in for a strong right hook. He hit Ducklucifer in the face as he followed up the attack with a combination of more fast punches. However the massive demon didn't feel the pain from the punches as he jerked his head forward; causing the echidna to fall.

"**You're nothing but a foolish fly, NOW DIE!**", growled the demon leader as he clasped his hands together and crushed the echidna. The eyes of the trio widened in fear as they just saw their friend crushed to death right before their eyes. The demon leader released his hands as the red echidna fell towards the ground like a bullet.

"KNUCKLES!", shouted Sonic and the girls as they dashed towards the ground to catch him. The injured echidna was only an inch away from the ground as the hedgehog and the Anarchy sisters managed to catch him. They turned him over as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the trio before them…

"Guh…h-hey…", he said, "You…didn't think you…were gonna enter the final showdown…without me…did cha…?"

"C'mon dude! I always knew you could be reckless and gullible sometimes, but that was just plain stupid what you just did…!", depanned Sonic.

"Damn right it was, the hell were you thinking…?!", groaned Stocking.

"L-Look I know…guh…I didn't have a plan from the start. But…the reason I did that…was because…I know…", said the echidna as he was coughing a bit.

"You…you know what?", asked the blonde in confusion.

"Look at…my face…", he replied in a muttered tone. Though she thought it was kinda weird and wondered why Knuckles would ask her to do such a thing, the blonde looked closely at him like he wanted. She looked into his eyes as well as his face, then all of the sudden her eyes widened…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_You're still young, and you have so much life that's ahead of you. So don't worry about your father's dreams kiddo, look inside your heart to what you wanna do…" Panty laid beside the young red echidna as he looked at her with a smile on his face, it was then that he felt better about the decision that his father made without asking him what he wanted to do…_

"_Thanks miss Panty…", he said in a soft tone._

"_No problem Knuckles…", she replied. Before she left she got on top of the young echidna as she cupped his cheeks together, Knuckles blinked for a moment as he now saw an anime-style version of Panty in front of him. "P-P-Panty?", he stammered as his blush got brighter and brighter. The blonde gave him a kiss on the forehead before she spoke to him…_

"_You're gonna grow up to be a sexy lil' stallion one day…", she said with a small smirk before winking at him. Knuckles blushed even more after spotting a small glimpse of chest cleavage from Panty's outfit, afterwards the blonde waved goodbye to him as she disappeared into a fading light._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Panty leaned away from Knuckles for a split second as he looked up at her, the memories of seeing him were all coming back to her now. "You're gonna grow up to be a sexy lil' stallion one day…isn't that what you told me…? Panty?", he said in a soft tone.

The blonde was speechless as she never thought she would see Knuckles again, it's been ten years since they last saw one another…and they finally remembered who they were to each other. "Knuckles…", Panty said in a soft tone, "It's you…"

"**Geh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Aww, having a lil' goodbye moment are we?! Well don't feel bad, cuz' you get to join him!**", sneered Ducklucifer as he charged up a massive amount of demonic energy into his right fist. Knuckles yelped in pain as he felt it surging through his bones from the attack that the massive demon had caused him. He looked into Panty's eyes as the blonde leaned in closer to him.

_**~ "Fly Me to the Moon" plays sensually in the background ~**_

"Hehe…I never thought you'd remember what I said ten years ago. I gotta say…you truly grew up to be a sexy lil' stallion…", she said in a soft tone.

Knuckles smiled as he looked into the blonde's eyes. "Man…I can't believe it took me all this time to find you…", he replied, "Because…I never got the chance…to tell you…"

"Tell me what…?", asked Panty as she leaned closer to him. Even though he was hurt Knuckles started blushing as he looked into her eyes, he knew just what he wanted to tell her before she left to go back to Heaven…but never got the chance to. "Well I…I wanted to tell you…that…" The echidna stammered a bit as Panty leaned in even closer, almost to the point of the two of them kissing.

"Knuckles…are you telling me…" The blonde trailed off as Knuckles used the remainder of his strength to lean up close to Panty's lips. "I wanna tell you…", he said in a whisper, "That I…love…you…" With the last of his strength he leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss, she kissed him back as she grasped the back of his neck while holding him up. The two looked at each other in bliss as they smiled…

"Thank you Panty…", he said to her before he closed his eyes, "…for saving…my…life…" The echidna laid on the ground as the blonde snapped back to reality, she looked at Knuckles and believed him to be dead. A horrified look of fear and despair filled her face as she held the echidna in her arms, she started crying as she held his face close to hers while Sonic and Stocking started shedding tears as well.

"Knuckles…", she sobbed quietly, "I'll never forget you…" Ducklucifer had fully charged up his energy into his right fist as he prepared to launch it at Sonic and the girls. "**Alright my angel fools! TIME FOR YOU DO DIIIIIE!**", he yelled as he launched his energy charged fist at the trio and a dead echidna. A cloud of smoke was seen as Garter and the others stopped their battle, as they spotted the massive demon with his giant fist into the ground.

"Dammit…now we're really screwed…", growled the afro preacher as he and the others feared the worst. Ducklucifer cackled some as he looked at the cloud of smoke and thought he had defeated Sonic and the angels. "**Kaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew you were bluffing! So much for the so-called World's Fastest as well as the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking!**", smirked the demon leader. Suddenly a massive light began to appear from in front of his fist as it got brighter and brighter. That light changed to a bright and sparkling aura as he felt his own fist being raised up on its own.

"**W-Whaaat?! How is this possible?!**", he stammered. As the dust cleared the massive demon saw Panty; as she was lifting his fist with just one hand. A rainbow-like aura surrounded her body as her wings grew twice their normal size. Her hair was a white blonde color as her eyes were now a fiery red, as she was now holding an assault rifle in her other hand. Without a word she threw Ducklucifer's hand high into the air as he regained control and moved it away from Panty.

"Your ass really pissed me off now…!", growled the blonde as she pointed the assault rifle at the demon leader. Even though he combined his power with the devil, he was about to receive the same ending that Corset received when he tried the very same plan.

It was just like they say; like father…like son.

"Stockin'! Sonic! Let's end dis motherfocker!", shouted Panty.

"Now you're speakin' my language!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Got that right! Time to end this shitty lil' battle once and for all!", growled Stocking.

Ducklucifer was scared out of his mind as he couldn't believe he was about to be bested by angels. "**No you CAAAAN'T! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!**", he yelled in fear. Sonic, Stocking, and now; Archangel Panty, combined their heavenly powers to form the same weapon that the girls were supposed to kill Corset with six months ago.

Only this time, it was much stronger.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

The cannon was covered in panties and stockings like it was before, only this time it was slightly bigger and more powerful due to Panty's new transformation. The trio pointed the weapon directly at Ducklucifer as they were prepared to end the final battle, the RIGHT way.

"**No! No! NOOOO! THERE'S NO WAAAAY! JUST WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**", hollered the demon leader in fear.

"We're angels!", sneered Sonic.

"And you're about to have a good ol' family reunion with that cocky lil' father of yours!", smirked Stocking.

"Yeah, we're sooo done here. But it's been fun!", added Panty.

"LET'S DO THIS!", both of the girls said as they switched over to anime form.

"_**Yo Ducktape! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The demon leader's eyes widened in fear as the trio shot the cannon, but this time the blast hit its mark as it pierced right through the heart of the demon leader. A massive cry of pain was heard from his mouth as sudden bright lights appeared all over his body…

"**DAMN YOOOU! IT…CAN'T…END…LIKE…THIS! GAH! NOOOOOOO!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the explosion occurred a massive bright light covered the entire city as well as everything, and everyone. It was almost like a "Chaos Control" effect as whatever happened during the time the light had engulfed the city, time was reversing itself and fixing it. The key that unlocked the second Hell's Gate was destroyed as the doors were shut and sealed for good. The red and cloudy sky was now a bright and shiny sun with a blue sky to match, as birds were seen flying high and singing songs of victory.

Ducktape was dead.

And history once again repeated itself…

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Sonic the hedgehog was laying down on his back as his eyes were closed, he slowly opened them as he looked around before getting himself up. He shook his head a little bit as he was back in his normal blue furry form, of course his Angel's Ring was still intact on his finger. "Panty?...Stocking?...", he called out as he looked around but couldn't find them. Once he got to his feet he realized that he was still in Station City.

Only…he was at Tails' Lab.

He looked across from the lab as he saw blue and yellow balloons float up into the air, as well as confetti and streamers too. A smirk appeared on his face as he started to hear loud cheers and the chanting of his name…

"Heh-heh, sounds like someone's throwin' a party. And they're waitin' for the guest of honor!", he said. The blue hedgehog took a knee as he dashed over towards the city at high speed.

Panty, Stocking, as well as the others and even the whole city, were waiting for the true blue speedster to show up. Brief was the first to notice a cloud of dust that was rapidly approaching his direction. "Look guys! There he is!", shouted the geek as the people including the angels started chanting his name. Sonic came to a screeching halt as the first one to greet him, was none other than his gothic girlfriend.

"Baby, we did it!", she shouted with glee as she hugged and kissed the hedgehog all over. A blissful look appeared on his face as green heart shapes appeared in his eyes. Panty went up to hug Sonic too as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, we kicked some serious ass out there. Not to mention this is the second time we saved the world together.", she smiled.

"No kiddin'!", Sonic replied with a smirk. Garterbelt approached the trio as he too was proud of what they did, however he was quickly disappointed that they failed to collect the rest of the heaven coins. A few minutes later the president of Station City began to thank Sonic along with Panty and Stocking, for saving his beloved city from Ducktape as well as closing and sealing the second Hell's Gate.

Afterwards all of the citizens cheered including Sonic's friends; Tails and Knuckles, as well as Silver and Blaze. A few minutes later the hedgehog had an announcement to make…

"Alright you guys, though that guy was strong we managed to come out on top!", he said, "But I just got one other announcement to make…" Sonic approached Stocking as he grasped her hands, he then held them up to his chest as a smile appeared on his face.

"S-Sonic? What's going on?", asked the Goth.

"You'll see…", replied the hedgehog. He took a step back as he closed his eyes, then he reached into his pocket but kept his hand there while hiding a small smirk. "Stocking Anarchy…", he said in a soft tone, "I've been in love with you for a long time now…and after today, you're going to love me more than ever."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?", she asked.

"I wanna give you something…and it's something that I only give to the number one girl in my life. Or should I say…my wife…", said Sonic while still having his hand in his pocket. The crowd along with Sonic's friends made the "Ooh" sound when something interesting happens, as for Stocking…she knew just what Sonic was about to ask her.

"Omigosh! No way!", she squealed while covering her mouth. The hedgehog opened his eyes as he approached the Goth and grasped her right hand. He took out a golden ring that had something engraved on the inside that read; "_**Stocking Anarchy…the angel in my life.**_", and slowly slipped it on her ring finger. Sonic then took a knee as he looked up at his gothic beauty, her eyes started to glisten as she had a smile on her face.

"Stocking…we've been through a lot you and me. But now I think it's time we take this to a whole nother level…", he said in a soft tone. The Goth sniffled happily as Sonic took her hand and continued. "So now I ask you from the bottom of my heart…Stocking?"

"Y-Yes babe?", she replied in a small tear of happiness.

"…Will you marry me?", asked the blue hedgehog. The crowd was shouting "YES!" as Panty shrugged her shoulders, but deep down inside she trusted Sonic…and she knows she'll kick his ass if he messes up. Stocking tried to hold back the happy tears in her eyes but was losing the battle, afterwards she just grasped onto the hedgehog and held him tightly.

"Yes Sonic…YES!", she replied as she let the tears fall from her face. The crowd cheered in excitement as they heard the response and were ever so happy. Sonic and Stocking kissed each other passionately as the tears flowed down both of their faces, after defeating Ducktape and saving Station City, Sonic and the Anarchy sisters now look ahead to the beginning…of a whole new future…

**Epilogue!**

We now take our attention to Angel Island; home of Knuckles the Echidna, as he is in his house and is now sound asleep inside his bedroom. While he was snoring away there was a sudden tap on the door, the red echidna opened his eyes as he got out of bed to see who it was.

As soon as he opened up the door, a shocked look appeared on his face.

"P-Panty!", he stammered, "W-What are you doin' here…?!" The blonde stood in a white bra and pink panties while holding a can of whipped cream in her hands.

"What do ya think I'm doin' here silly? We're both old enough, right?", she asked in a lustful tone. Knuckles backed away as the blonde came close to him. "N-Now wait a second, I know I told you that I love you right before that whole 'death scene' and whatnot. But don't cha think it's a bit early for whipped cream?"

"Heh-heh, c'mon dude…it's never too early for whipped cream.", replied the blonde as she was now on top of the echidna as well as on his bed. Knuckles tried to scoot away from Panty as far as he could, but ended up banging his head on the wall…

"Damn!", he growled as the blonde rubbed his head for him.

"Y'know, you are waaay too stressed right now. Why don't cha lemme take care of you for a bit so you'll feel better…", said Panty as her thighs were already around the echidna's waist. The blonde whipped off her bra as Knuckles got a bloody nose from looking at her boobs. "B-B-But Panty?", he stammered, "W-W-Won't we make a mess with t-t-that whipped cream?"

"Don't worry about it…cuz' you won't be the one licking it off…", she smirked as she licked her lips in anime-style.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY!"

**To Be Continued! In "I am SHADOW!" Arc!**

**END!**


	31. Ep 31: My Big Fat Gothic Wedding

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 31: **My Big Fat Gothic Wedding!

Daten City…

It's been through a lot these past few months; from mentally unstable demon lords to the always annoying pest the citizens call "ghosts", this town has seen it all. But today, this city is about to witness something amazing. Something that'll change the future of this great city for the better.

That something…is marriage.

We all know the old saying: First comes love, then comes marriage. In this case the marriage that is about to take place in this city, will be one that will surely change the future of Daten. Yes…this is the holy matrimony of one gothic angel, and her speedy blue quilled fiancé.

Excitement filled the air as well as people's hearts after hearing the news of the wedding; even former enemies of the angels were happy that this special occasion was coming to past. As soon as the proposal was made in Station City, Garterbelt and the others went right to work arranging wedding plans and how the reception was going to go…

_**~ Three days later ~**_

We find the Anarchy Sisters' whipping boy making his way to the church with a white box in his hand. His orange hair was slicked back as it was during his father's celebration, as he also had on the same tuxedo from that very night. He was happy for Sonic and Stocking, as the two of them were about to tie the knot. It was then that he started thinking about Panty and what she wanted out of her (second) life, it was just disappointing that marriage for her was out of the question.

Upon reaching the stairs of the church he saw many cars as well as the citizens from both Daten and Station City, were making their way inside. As soon as he reached the doors of the church Brief saw Knuckles, as he had on a white tux with a green bowtie. "Yo Brief. You're just in time.", he said in his usual tone as the boy acknowledged him.

"H-Hey Knuckles.", he replied, "So I guess Sonic chose you to be his best man too huh?"

"Yep, that he did.", the red echidna replied. He showed the boy across the aisle towards the front of the altar, where Garter's pulpit was. Brief then handed Knuckles the gift he brought for Sonic and Stocking as he took it in the back room where the rest of the gifts were.

Tails was standing in the middle of the aisle as he saw Brief and looked in his direction. "Hey Brief!", waved the fox boy while wearing a powder blue tux with a black bowtie.

"Oh! Hi Tails! Are you a best man for Sonic too?", he asked.

"Yup!", smiled Tails, "Y'know this is actually my first wedding that I've been to, so I'm kinda excited for Sonic. I gotta say…those two look great together."

"I know. From the looks of things in here, I guess everybody wanted to see them get married.", Brief replied sheepishly. At the front door the Demon sisters were walking down the aisle; as Scanty had on a lime green dress that matched her hair, and Kneesocks with a powder blue one that matched hers. They spotted Tails as he waved to the girls.

"Hey you two! You made it!", he said cheerfully as Brief waved at them in a nervous manner. They smiled as they hugged Tails while kissing him on the cheek, of course they gave him their gifts that were for the couple that was about to be wed.

"These are for Sonic and that angel…", said Scanty in a clam tone.

"Besides giving gifts during a wedding is one of our…ruuruules.", smiled Kneesocks. It was around noon as Garterbelt made his way from the back room, as he approached the pulpit. Tails and Knuckles got into their positions as Scanty, Kneesocks, and Rouge (yeah, she was there.) got into theirs. The people that came got up from their seats as Garter had told them to rise, as the wedding was about to start.

Meanwhile in Sonic's dressing room, Panty was making sure his outfit was okay before he stepped out onto the aisle. (Though she made a little joke about "If things don't work out with this marriage I'm here for ya!", the hedgehog dismissed it.)

"Well that about does it, you're all set blue.", said the blonde as she had on a white short dress that was similar to her usual red one. Sonic looked in the mirror as he had on a white tuxedo with a blue bowtie, with his trademark shoes on as well. He did a quick and stylish spin as a small smirk appeared on Panty's face when he did it, then he turned to her with a look of confidence in his eyes…

"Let's do this.", said the hedgehog with a smirk as he made his way towards the door.

Now on Stocking's side, she had on a beautiful gothic style wedding dress that was similar to her angel outfit. (Only there was a split that cut up towards her panty line.) She kept her namesake on as she also wore a glistening white corset, just like her angelic outfit. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her choker with a blue heart attached to it, as she applied some angelic lip gloss for the man that she was about to kiss.

The angelic beauty looked in the mirror again as she blew a kiss to it, afterwards she made sure her bow in the back of her hair was nice and tight. She was oh-so excited that she was going to marry Sonic, just the thought of it was going to make her faint.

"My baby is waiting for me…", she smiled to herself as she made her way towards the door of her dressing room.

Back onto the chapel, the afro preacher grasped the mic from the stand that was next to the pulpit, as all the guests as well as Sonic's friends were all waiting. "_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_", he said in his preaching tone, "_**Marriage is known as a sacred bond between a man and a woman, in this case of course, it will be the bond of a Hedgehog and an Angel! So now, let's get dis on ya'll!**_"

The guests and people were clapping as the wedding was about to start, even the demon sisters were happy that Sonic and Stocking were getting married. "Ah-ha-ha! Can you believe it dear sister? Sonic and that angel are tying the knot. How exciting!", said Scanty.

"I know, truly this a very special day for them indeed.", replied Kneesocks while clapping. A few minutes later Garter made the next announcement…

"_**We're not gonna waste any of da Lord's time here, so we're just gonna get right to it! Now without further ado, please put your hands together for the Best Men of the Groom! Brief! Knuckles! And Tails!**_" The three of them bowed while the crowd cheered on for them and clapped, Tails of course was in a blush because he never got anything like this before. "_**And over here, we've got the Best Women of the Bride! So clap your hands for the Best Women of the Bride, Scanty! Kneesocks! And Rouge!**_"

The three of them blew kisses as well as took a bow, as the crowd was clapping and cheering for them as well. Scanty was in happy tears as she heard her name being called all over the church. "How wonderful and lovely this is!", she thought to herself as Kneesocks smiled and waved to the crowd with Rouge doing the same. Moments later Garter started talking on the mic again. "_**Now Ladies and Gentlemen, dis angel may be a total bitch but she's also the sister of the bride. Many of the men out here she has screwed quite a few times but at the same time, she cares deeply for her sister. So I bring fourth to ya'll the older sister of the bride, Panty Anarchy!**_"

The blonde beauty came from the back room as she waved to the crowd of people that were in the front aisles. They clapped as well as cheered for her while she smiled and blew kisses at them too. She made her way towards the front of the pulpit as she stood right beside Rouge, as Brief looked in her direction.

"H-Hey Panty.", he waved while blushing at the dress that she had on.

"Eh? When did Sonic choose you to be one of his best men…?", asked the blonde while raising a brow.

"Well he asked me a couple days ago if I would be one of his best men, so I went for it and that's how I got here.", he replied. Panty pondered the thought but dismissed it as Garter started talking again.

_**~ Back on Sonic's side ~**_

"Man, talk about getting cold feet. I feel like my heart's gonna fall outta my chest in a few minutes.", stammered the nervous hedgehog.

_**~ Elsewhere on Stocking's side ~**_

"I wonder if Sonic's okay…? I bet he's got cold feet right about now. Tee-hee, that's so cuuute…", smiled the gothic beauty as she stood by the door.

_**~ Back to the front ~**_

After introducing the flower girls Garterbelt was about ready to make his final announcement; the introduction of the bride and groom. He told everyone to stand up as he grasped the mic while closing his eyes. "_**And now…for the greatest moment that we've all been waiting for, the moment that will change the lives of these two forever. Ladies…Gentlemen…as well as guest…I want you to clap and cheer as loud as you can. I bring you…the GROOM of the wedding! The WORLD'S…FASTEST HEDGEHOG! Put your blessed hands together for…Sonic…the HEDGEHOOOG!**_"

And with that introduction, the speedy blue speed demon appeared onto the scene as he landed on bended knee in front of the aisle. He made a cool pose while grinning as everyone clapped and chanted his name as loud as they could, even his own friends. The hedgehog fist bumped for a bit as he then made his way towards the altar and stood in the middle of it…

"Congratulations Sonic, you and Stocking were meant for each other…", smiled Scanty. Sonic glanced over as a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks…I was really lookin' forward to this moment!", he replied.

"Hey Sonic! Thanks for letting me be one of your best men. It was an honor to do it!", smiled Brief.

"No prob! You along with Tails and Knuckles helped me out when I needed it, so what more could a friend ask for y'know?", chuckled the hedgehog. Panty came over and kissed him on the cheek while patting him on the shoulder.

"Congrats blue, I hope you and my sister have a happy life with each other. But if you fock up I will kill you…", smiled the blonde with a small vein in her forehead causing Sonic to sweat drop. Chuck was standing by the front doors as Garter told him to unlock them, after doing so it was time for the main event of the wedding…

"_**And now…here it is…the greatest moment in wedding history has arrived. Just like with Sonic, I want you to remain standing as we bring out his bride. So ladies…and gentlemen…put your hands together for the angel herself…STOCKING…ANARCHY!**_" The crowd went crazy as the doors flew open, as the angelic gothic beauty stepped in and stylishly made her way down the aisle with a bouquet of red roses. Sonic looked at her as his eyes started to water just a bit, from the divine beauty that was slowly approaching him.

Many people were taking pictures as a beautiful song set the mood of the wedding. As Stocking approached the altar it looked like she was going to cry as she saw her speedy husband, standing right before her. Much to her surprise Sonic was also about to cry as well.

"My God, she's beautiful…", he said to himself, "I always knew this moment between us would come, ever since I first met her. We were made for each other…it was truly love at first sight…" Stocking approached the front of the altar as she stood facing Sonic as he looked back at her. He slowly removed the small garment piece hanging over her head as he looked into her beautiful teal eyes.

"_**Dearly beloved…**_", said Garter while on the mic, "_**We're gathered here today, for the special wedding ceremony of Sonic the Hedgehog…and Stocking Anarchy. Normally this is the part where I'd say "If anyone has a reason that these shouldn't marry" and so on, but I'm gonna skip dat if you don't mind.**_"

"Ugh, just get on with it ya doucher…", groaned Panty.

"_**Ahem…Now, it's time to give out the rings for the bride and groom…**_", continued the afro preacher after muttering something negative about Panty off the mic. Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling ring that was much flashier than the engraved ring he gave her. As for Stocking, she reached into bosom and pulled out a ring for Sonic to wear as well. They slipped them onto each other's fingers as they looked into each other's eyes while smiling, of course they giggled a bit afterwards.

Chuck bounced around until he made his way towards the front of the pulpit before getting socked by Garter, as he began his next announcement. "_**And now…Sonic and Stockin' have written their own vows, and are going to recite them to each other.**_", he spoke.

The hedgehog grasped the Goth's hands as he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Stocking Anarchy…", he spoke in a soft tone, "You are the wind beneath my wings. Your beauty is something that excites me whenever I look at your pretty face, and sexy waist. No matter what happens from this point on…I will forever be by your side. Stocking…I can truly say without a doubt in my mind…that I'm in deep and passionate love with you…"

The girl tried to hold back her tears as she touched Sonic's face, it really made her happy to hear those words from him as she wanted to kiss him right away. (And diddle him afterwards…) Now it was her turn to speak her vows to him.

"Sonic…these past months that you and I have been together, have been some of the most happiest that I've ever been. The way your hands feel up and down my body shows me just how much you love me. And no matter what happens, I'll stay right by your side and support you in everything. You're my love…my life…and also…my husband…" A small tear went down her face as Sonic gently wiped it off. Stocking cherished the love that Sonic brought her as she was happy to have him in her life…

"_**Now Sonic…do you take Stocking to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold with you until death does you part?**_", asked the afro preacher. Even though he knew that Stocking was "technically" already dead; as she is an angel, he knew that Sonic had angelic powers so basically…it was okay to ask.

"I do.", smiled the hedgehog.

"_**And Stockin'…do you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold with you until death parts you both?**_", he asked the angel. Stocking looked in her lover's eyes as it looked like she was about to cry again due to happiness.

"I do.", she replied while getting a little choked up as Sonic comforted her. Garter closed his bible as a smirk came on his face while holding the mic, it was then that Sonic as well as the rest of the guests knew what was about to happen next…

"_**Well…in the power invested in me as well as God…I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Sonic! You know what to do, so slap a wet one on her and let's get dis party started!**_", smirked the afro preacher. And Sonic did just that! He grasped his gothic wife in his arms as they passionately kissed each other, he blushed brightly as Stocking's angelic lip gloss touched his own warm lips. The crowd, Panty, Brief, as well as the Demon Sisters and Sonic's friends all cheered loudly for the newly married couple know known as Sonic and Stocking Anarchy.

In this case, Sonic took Stocking's last name. Not the other way around…

Confetti and rice was thrown all on the couple as the hedgehog carried the gothic angel bridal style, just as the groom should. The wedding song played in the background as the crowd was still clapping and cheering loudly over their marriage. Sonic opened the doors of the church as the crowd as well as his friends clapped and whistled, while he carried Stocking towards See Through.

"WAY TO GO SONIC!", shouted Tails as he waved at his best friend. Brief waved too while Knuckles was being his cool self as always, while Panty had a smirk on her face while winking at the hedgehog. The Demon sisters were waving to the couple as they jumped into See Through, with the back of the Humvee with the words "Just married and gonna diddle!" on the back of the tag.

"I love you Sonic…", smiled Stocking as she kissed her husband again.

"Ditto babe…", he replied as she started the car. The two of them sped off down the highway while everyone else was waving and cheering, it never dawned on them that they forgot to do the bouquet toss. But then again, they never got around to it.

It was a beautiful wedding that many Daten City and Station City residents will never forget, and neither will Panty…whenever she decides to stop being a whore…

**The Reception Party!**

Brief was spinning the turntables as the guests from the wedding; including Sonic's friends as well as Scanty and Kneesocks, got funky on the dance floor. Sonic of course was with Stocking as they were dancing with each other, being as happy as they wanna be.

"Man, this is beautiful! This is our first dance together as a married couple y'know?", smiled the hedgehog causing the Goth to blush.

"I know right? I'm just giddy thinking about it!", she replied with excitement. Everyone else was dancing and having a good time at the reception party, as they were still cheering for the newlywed couple. Panty (being the freak that she is) had a sandwich made out of her by a least four of the male guest that were there, though this sickened Brief and the Demon sisters…they decided to let her be her. Tails and Knuckles found some younger girls to dance with, as this was their first reception party that they had ever been to.

Garterbelt stood with Chuck on the sidelines while watching the others dance and have fun. He was chomping on some wedding cake as a small smile appeared on his face at how happy Sonic and Stocking were…

"Heh…that hedgehog is somethin'…", he said to himself, "I hope he makes her happy for as long as he lives…" Back on the dance floor Sonic spun Stocking around for a bit as he brought her close to his body. A small smirk appeared on her face as she knew what he was in the mood for now.

His hands grasped her hips as she moved them side to side against his body. That's when Sonic knew that his gothic sweetheart was grinding with him. "Stockin', ya know what that does to me right?", he asked while hiding a smirk.

"I know. But you know you like it…", she replied while winking at him.

"Aww, you tryin' to get me ready for our honeymoon babe?", chuckled Sonic while grasping his wife's hips in a sensual way. She giggled a little bit before she responded.

"Do I need a reason not to?", Stocking replied as she gyrated sensually against her husband. Sonic blushed again as he and her laughed while dancing with each other, it was truly an enjoyable party as everyone else was enjoying themselves just as much as the couple was. Brief even had the courage to grasp the DJ's microphone as he congratulated Sonic and Stocking on their marriage…

"_**Congrats to Sonic and Stocking's marriage! This party is all for you! WE LOVE YOU!**_" And with that the crowd cheered as well as Sonic's friends, enemies, or both. He and Stocking were finally married to each other, and to him…that's all that really mattered.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	32. Ep 32: Sex, Lies, & Prototype Secrets

It was around sunset in Station City as we look down near the coast of the beach, towards its crystal clear blue waters. On the far side of the sandy shore itself, there was a figure that was carrying something much larger than it on its back. It had jet black fur with crimson lines going up from the forehead spine, as the thing that it was carrying was a machine-like being…perhaps a robot.

That figure turned out to be the one and only Ultimate Lifeform…Shadow…

The robot he was carrying on his spine was none other than his best friend, Omega. He managed to rescue him from the clutches of Eggman Nega during a raid on his base. Although Nega was quickly defeated in battle, Shadow could still recall the terrible memories of that fight to save his friend.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of the awful things that was done to Omega. If he ever saw Eggman Nega again, he would kill him for sure. A few feet away Shadow spotted Tails' workshop as he suddenly got an idea…

"Huh…I wonder if he can fix him…? Seeing is how he's good with fixing things…", pondered the black hedgehog. He carried Omega over his back as he proceeded towards the workshop, of course during that time the fox boy himself was tinkering away at one of his newest inventions. After screwing in another bolt he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Now I wonder who that could be…?", thought Tails as he went to open the door. He thought it might have been Sonic so he opened it post haste, but his happy expression changed as he found out it was Shadow. "Eh-heh…um, hi Shadow.", he said with a nervous expression, "W-What are you doing here…?"

"I need your help with something…", replied the hedgehog in a serious tone.

"R-Really? Like what?", stammered the fox. Shadow set one foot inside the doorway of the workshop as he placed Omega onto the floor. "This.", he replied, "I need your help…to fix him."

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 32: **Sex, Lies, & Prototype Secrets!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

We now take our attention to the city that borders Heaven and Hell as it was now made official, that Sonic the Hedgehog and Stocking Anarchy, have just gotten married. The now newlywed couple are inside the gothic angel's room as they were packing their things so they could go on their honeymoon. Sonic took a few of his best pair of sneakers even though they all were the same pair, while Stocking packed as much gothic attire (and BDSM attire for the honeymoon) in her suitcase as she could.

Panty walked by the room while wrapped up in her bed sheets as usual, as she spotted the happy couple packing their things for their trip. "Heh, you two didn't waste any time did cha…?", said the blonde while Sonic was zipping up everything he needed in his suitcase.

"Nah. We already had a hotel set up a few weeks in advance just in case we decide to tie the knot.", replied the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic's taking me to the Grand Tropical Islands in Sunshine City just south of here. My baby's so romantic!", giggled the excited Goth.

"Well I hope you two have fun, least I get the whole damn place to myself.", smirked the blonde.

"Knowing your skank ass you'll probably throw a party or something like that…", Stocking muttered.

"You'll never change will ya…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Hey, that's the kind of bitch I am. I never have, I never will.", shrugged Panty while turning her nose upwards. Suddenly the blonde saw a man peer out of her doorway while in the buff as much as she was. "You comin' back to bead babe?", he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold your balls okay?", muttered the blonde as she went back to her room to finish her nasty little task. Sonic placed his suitcase next to the doorway as Stocking made sure that she had everything she needed. "Hey babe, you got our tickets?", asked the hedgehog.

The Goth reached into her outfit and pulled out two tickets to the Grand Tropical Resort. "Got em' right here!", she said in a happy tone.

Sonic smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Ya know what this means don't cha?", said the hedgehog.

"Ooh, like what?", smiled Stocking. The hedgehog took the tickets as he held them up into the air. "It means we got…Two Tickets to Paradiiiise!_ (Song note.)_" Sonic kicks open the front doors of the church while still singing the song.

"_Pack ya bags, we'll leave tonight!_"

Stocking took her suitcase to See Through as she tossed it into the back trunk. She then hopped into the front of the Humvee as Sonic continued to sing the song some more. Garterbelt, Panty, and oddly enough, Brief stood by the door as they watched the couple pull off down the highway.

"WE'LL BE BACK IN THREE DAAAYS~!", waved Stocking while Sonic got to the part where Eddie Money sings; _"Whaoh-Whaoh-Whoaaa-Oowhoaa-Oowhoaa-Oowhoaa, Oowhoaaoaa!"_ The other three waved their hands as the newlywed couple drove off into the sunset, as their honeymoon was about to begin for them, as well as their new life together with each other…

"Wow, look at them go. Y'know I'm actually kinda happy for those two.", smiled the geek boy.

"Eh, at least I won't have to hear her fockin' mouth for three whole days. So I guess this worked out for everybody…", smirked Panty while relaxing her arms behind her head.

"Dat may be true, but this also means we've got one less angel and a hedgehog to help fight off ghosts. So Brief! I now appoint you honorary angel until Sonic and Stockin' gets back!", said the afro priest.

"W-What?!", stammered the boy.

"Heh, good luck with that shit. Anyway I got some fockin' to do so you two can leave me da hell alone.", said the blonde as she made her way back upstairs.

_**~ Meanwhile at Tails' Workshop ~**_

Shadow and the young fox boy laid the injured robot on the table as they both began to analyze it. That's when Tails began to ask the black hedgehog some questions about what happened to Omega.

"So uh, how did this all happen anyway Shadow…?", he asked.

He folded his arms as he looked away, "Well, we happened to stumble upon Eggman Nega's base when he attacked us out of nowhere. After that he kidnapped Omega and short circuited his fuse, which is why I went all 'Ultimate Lifeform' on his ass…"

"T-That's horrible! Well, at least you were able to save him…", said the young fox.

"Of course…he is my friend after all…", Shadow replied. Tails looked at the battered robot as he now confirmed what work would have to be done in order to fix him. "Well he's not too battle damaged so there may be a way that I can fix him.", he said with a slight bit of confidence.

"So you'll do it?", said the hedgehog.

"I'll do everything I can to help fix Omega, but it's gonna take a week though…", replied the fox. Shadow groaned a little bit at the time it was going to take to fix his fallen friend, but for his sake he was willing to wait as long as he could just to save him. "Very well…", Shadow replied, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I…?"

"Don't worry, I'll have him up and running again in no time flat!", smiled Tails.

_**~ Demon Sisters ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were sitting on top of one of the buildings just north of the city, as they were now pondering what to do. There weren't any ghosts in the area to get all worked up over, and the angels and Sonic were no longer their enemies. This along with the absence of their mentally unstable father, has bored the once great demon commanders…to death.

"Hum…I'm so bored…", muttered the older Akuma, "Sister, is there anything that we can use that will possibly amuse us for a bit?" Kneesocks looked at her sister and shook her head.

"I wish there was dear sister, but with Sonic and the tawdry pair no longer as our foes…what else is there for us to do…?", she replied. Scanty hung her head in depression as she has never been so bored in all her life, it was now that she understood why the angels kill ghosts for a living; to make things exciting. Just then, there was a sudden glow of light that was coming from the entrance of the building that they were standing on. Kneesocks jumped up as she spotted the glowing light down below while Scanty's eyes widened just a little bit…

"W-What is that?", questioned the younger demoness as she saw the glow make its way towards the area where the Section H building used to be.

"Let's find out shall we?", replied Scanty as she leaped off the building with her sister following her as well. The Demon Sisters landed in front of the building as the glowing light that they saw, dug its way through the remaining rubble of the building. The light suddenly turned red with a purple-ish glow as it stayed underneath the rubble as Scanty and Kneesocks went towards it to investigate.

They stepped over a few stones as they turned over a few big pieces of the destroyed building, trying to find the glowing light. "Darn it! Where did it go?! It was just here!", stammered Scanty as Kneesocks turned over another piece of the Section H building.

"Patience my sister, we'll find it soon enough.", the younger Akuma replied. Sure enough they spotted the red and purple-ish glow of light, as it hovered into the air right in front of their own eyes. They looked at the ball of light strangely as they were trying to figure out what it was. The light itself started to flicker a bit as Scanty and Kneesocks closed their eyes a bit.

"What in the world is this…?", wondered the older Akuma. Kneesocks went to touch it to see if it would do anything, upon doing so the glowing red ball of light started to make a grunt sound. "Whaa!", stammered Kneesocks as she and her sister transformed and unleashed their weapons; Scanty with her black-gold revolvers, and Kneesocks with her black-gold twin scythes. "Did that thing just grunt at is?!", growled Scanty as she pointed the revolvers at the ball of light.

Kneesocks sweat dropped as if they were yelling at a ball of light that doesn't even talk, then they MUST be bored. The glowing red ball flickered again as it grunted some more, pretty soon those grunts tried to turn into broken syllables.

"Sc…a…nt…y…", said the small glowing ball. A confused look appeared on her face as she lowered her revolvers. "Kn-Kneesocks…? Did that light ball just talk to us?", asked the demon.

"It would appear so, but why?", wondered the younger demon. The ball of light said Scanty's name again in broken syllables as it flickered some more, then all of the sudden a small pair of eyes appeared on the front of the glowing ball of light. They appeared to be mean as they were glaring right at the demon sisters, causing them to back away while holding their weapons in front of them.

"Sister…I'm not sure I like the look of this.", muttered Kneesocks while gripping her twin scythes.

"I do indeed agree with you on that Kneesocks, perhaps we should stand our ground here.", Scanty replied. The glowing ball had red eyes as it glanced at Kneesocks before glancing at Scanty, suddenly the glowing orb of light started to gather smaller glowing orbs that had a dark purple glow around them. The demon sisters backed away slowly as the orb got bigger and bigger, pretty soon it was now about the size of their own heads.

Suddenly the now much bigger glowing red orb grew teeth, as it gave a grin to Scanty and Kneesocks that would scare the crap out of a three year old boy. However to the demon sisters, that grin looked somewhat familiar…

"Just when you thought it was safe to look the other way…", said the red ball of light as it glared at the demon sisters. Both Scanty and Kneesocks' eyes widened so much so, that they almost popped out of their own eye sockets. The sound of the voice coming from the red glowing ball was oh-so familiar to them when they heard it. They dropped their weapons as they transformed back into the clothing they once were, as Scanty and Kneesocks dropped to their very knees in utter shock as well as disbelief.

"N-No…it…can't be…", shivered Scanty as a look of horror appeared on her face.

"H-How can this be so…? We saw him…we saw him kill you…WE SAW HIM KILL YOU!", yelled Kneesocks in a shocked and fearful tone. The big red orb of light gathered smaller dark orbs into it as it suddenly and slowly grew arms and legs. The red eyes of the ball looked at both of the demon sisters while still having that evil grin on its face.

"Oh my. What's the matter princess…? Never seen your own father resurrected before?", smirked the glowing ball of light. Kneesocks felt like she was about to scream from the top of her lungs but her voice wouldn't let her. Scanty finally figured out just what this ball of light was…and it wasn't an angel…

"Why are you here…?!", she growled, "How is this even possible?!" The ball of red light gathered even more dark orbs of light as it suddenly took the form of a demon-like figure. The red eyes and grin were now a part of a face as the once small orb of red light, was now a glowing silhouette of the demon sisters' deceased father. He gripped his hands as more dark orbs of light gathered throughout his partially-completed body.

"Let's just say…Hell haveth no fury like a demon scorn…", replied the demon-like figure. As soon as the last of the dark orbs were absorbed into the body of the demon figure, a red light engulfed both him as well as the demon sisters. They covered their eyes as they screamed for dear life as their father has returned to the land of the living…

For revenge…

_**~ Elsewhere on The Anarchy's honeymoon ~**_

After enjoying some fun in the sun as well as a spa date, Sonic carried his gothic angel wife over the threshold of their bedroom honeymoon suite. "Here we are my chocolate drop, the Room of Love!", smirked the hedgehog as he laid Stocking onto the bed. He plopped right beside her as he laid down right next to her, they knew that this three day getaway was the best thing for them after their wedding.

"Ahh…this is nice ain't it babe?", asked the Goth, "Just the two of us here, and now Panty or Garter to worry about…"

"I know…just a private vacation with just the two of us here…what more could a guy ask for, right?", smiled Sonic as he touched Stocking's face. She giggled a little as she smiled back at her hedgehog husband, that's when they both looked into each other's eyes and knew what they wanted to do next.

"Hey Sonic?", said the Goth, "Ya know what I'm in the mood for now?" A blush suddenly appeared over his face as if he knew just what Stocking was thinking. "Don't worry, I know exactly what you're talking about…", he replied in a sensual tone. The two of them sat up in their honeymoon bed as Sonic grasped Stocking's body; he then started rubbing on her, touching on her, and even kissing on her, as the gothic angel let off a sensual moan of pleasure of how good that felt to her.

She in return started touching Sonic, as well as rubbing on him and kissing on him too. Pretty soon she was now on top of her speedy blue husband, as her halo appeared while she looked into his eyes. "I love you…", she said in a sensual tone, as her fingers started rubbing on the hedgehog's sudden arousal.

"I love you too…", he replied back as Stocking grasped him and kissed him ever so passionately. The two broke away from their kiss only for a brief moment, but in doing so, Sonic opened his eyes to an anime-style version of his angelic wife on top of him. She started stripping her clothes as he was getting more and more excited in the process…

"Does this make you horny baby? Tell the truth…", smirked Stocking as she teased her husband by slightly removing her panties. Sonic's arousal went crazy as he was now blushing and sweating at the very same time.

"S-Stocking…", he stammered as he tried to keep himself calm, "This is the part…where we get '_**Lemon**_', right?"

"You tell me. I'm already naked…", replied the Goth as her bra and panties are now on the floor. She climbed on the hedgehog as she rode his arousal, while heart shapes filled the room as well as his own eyes. Both he and her moaned to their hearts content as they diddled each other; Honeymoon Style.

"Yeeeah, un…ya like that?", she asked in a sensual tone while still on top of her husband. Sonic gasped a bit while blushing like crazy at how beautiful Stocking was when he looked at her…

"Stooooocking…!", moaned the hedgehog as his face was oh-so red. It was only a matter of time until she'd pop his cherry. She continued to moan and ride upon Sonic's arousal until he grasped her tightly, as a sign that he was about to climax.

"Ggggggggggggh…"

He had finally reached the promised land, and boy was he happy…

"Awwww…I love it when you cum, it's so cuuute…", smiled Stocking as she got off her husband and went to grab a tissue to wipe off the remaining spillage.

_**~ Meanwhile at Tails' ~**_

The young fox had already started working on Omega's body, in hopes of getting him up and running smoothly again. Shadow stood next to the wall as he watched Tails work his tinkering magic on the poor bot. "So you're telling me that he'll be fixed within a week, right?", asked the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Absolutely!", the happy fox replied.

"Hmph. Fine…then I'll just wait until then…", said Shadow. He turned around as he was about to make his way out of the door, that is until he spotted Tails' computer in the other room. Seeing that it caught his interest for the moment he decided to head towards the room. After he approached the computer inside the little room that Tails had it in, Shadow sat in the chair next to it as he looked at the monitor.

He pondered a bit as he grasped the mouse pad and scrolled up towards the search box. It was quite amazing that Shadow knew how to use a computer, but that's the Ultimate Lifeform for you. Before clicking on the search box he saw a small file that looked like it had been already read or something. He scrolled down towards the file itself and clicked on it, afterwards it opened up as the title of the file read: "_**Project Shadow: The Ultimate Lifeform**_"

"_(Why do I feel like I've been through this before…?)_", he thought as he read the headline of the title. It had all the information about the Space Colony Ark and how it was shut down over 50 years ago. Knowing the whole story Shadow scrolled down to see if there was anything else that was "worth his time", pretty soon he stumbled upon an article about the Prototype that he and Sonic supposedly killed. He clicked on the tab as the article popped up on the screen, as he wanted to know what it was saying about the Prototype.

A few minutes later he started to read the article…

"_After many attempts and failures, Space Colony Professor Gerald Robotnik has finally created the perfect Prototype for the Ultimate Lifeform Project; named Shadow. However after many tests the subject endured over the years, it has greatly weakened it to the point where scientists had to save it with a life support system. Once the guards came through the colony that day, they destroyed all of Professor Gerald's evidence of Project Shadow that would lead to the final creation of the project. Unknown to the military as well as the guards, a backup project was initiated immediately after the Professor's detainment…"_

Shadow scrolled down towards another section of the article as he was trying to figure out what the backup project was about. He stumbled upon another section that gave complete detail of what the backup project contained.

He then started to read on it…

"_Based on Professor Gerald's views on avenging his daughter after the raid on the Ark, he had a machine that secretly worked on perfecting Project Shadow into the ultimate being. This machine was able to isolate the compound gene found inside the prototype, so much so, that it actually copied the DNA genetic code of the prototype in a separate container. No one knew about the backup plan to save his project, as Professor Gerald swore on his grave that he would take vengeance on those that wronged him. Not much is known about this backup project, but should the final creation of the ultimate life arise…the era of mankind…may soon be over…"_

After looking at the final sentence of the paragraph, Shadow had a confused look on his face. "The era of mankind may soon be over…?! What does that even mean?!" He scrolled down on the mouse pad as he was trying to find a picture of this so-called 'clone copy'. After doing so, he saw a picture of the prototype and what it looked like after the tests were done to it.

Shadow still didn't know what it meant, but as he was scrolling back up he thought back to the time that he and Sonic defeated the Prototype. Now he was thinking that if the machine that isolated the gene was working on creating a perfect copy of the prototype, then it would just end up being the same as the original one.

However that wasn't the case…

"Hey Shadow! Come here for a second.", said Tails as he called for the black hedgehog. He got up from the computer as he went out of the room to see what the fox boy might have wanted. However little did he know; a small pop-up showed up that had a clock as well as a skull and crossbones symbol on it, as well as a message underneath.

"_**In 06:17:21:05 (6 Days, 17 Hours, 21 Minutes, and 5 Seconds)…Mankind is Forgotten…**_"

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	33. Ep 33: Ghost Raid of Daten City

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 33: **Ghost Raid of Daten City!

With Sonic and Stocking still on their Honeymoon, Brief and Panty were to take their places until they return to the church. Garterbelt (being his usual self) stood at the pulpit while reading something from his bible, then closed it as he looked at the two sitting on the couch before him. The blonde scratched the back of her head as if she didn't have anything better to do at the moment.

In fact most of the guys that she screwed over the weeks haven't called her back yet.

She looked at the ceiling as she let off a loud groan of boredom. Brief wanted to say something but couldn't the minute she glared at him. The afro preacher face-palmed while shaking his head, because of Sonic and Stocking's absence the three of them were bored as hell…

"Erm…I gotta couple videos we could watch, until they come back.", spoke the orange haired geek. Panty depanned as she looked at Brief in disgust. "Geek turd, I'm not in the fockin' mood to watch any of your lame ass monster movies. If I wanna be entertained I'd rather go cock searchin'…"

Chuck appeared on the side of the couch that the blonde was on, as he drooled a bit on her jean skirt. She grabbed him by the throat and flung him towards the wall with a 'splat!', though that only entertained her for about 5 seconds. It was really boring without their speedy blue companion and his gothic angel wife, as there didn't seem like there were any ghosts to kill.

However unknown to them, that was soon about to change…

The clouds outside started to gather as a sign of a possible ghost that Panty and Brief would have to fight, a second later Chuck was fried by a bolt of lightning. After he was burnt to a tender crisp he spat out a note that Garter saw and picked up, he studied the note as it mentioned the word "_**Raid**_".

"Bout' fockin' time…", he muttered, "A'ight Brief n' Panty! We've got ourselves another bastard ghost to take out!" For the first time ever the blonde was actually excited that there was finally something to do.

"Took ya long enough! I'm outta here bitches!", she smirked as she headed out the door; knowing she would have to walk to find the ghost because Sonic and her sister had See Through. Brief followed behind the blonde as the two of them went after the ghost they were supposed to be looking for. However unknown to them…the word 'Raid' meant more than just one ghost.

_**~ Station City ~**_

In a remote location of the city we find Silver and Blaze sparring with each other. In order to keep up with any future threats that may come about the two of them have been strengthening themselves so they can be battle ready for anything. Blaze launched a fireball at the silver hedgehog as he dodged it before coming at the cat princess.

"Here I come!", he yelled as he launched a spinning roundhouse kick that she quickly blocked. Blaze used a fire palm thrust as Silver used his psi power to negate the damage from the fire to a minimum. "Not bad.", she complimented, "You've gotten much stronger Silver, I'm impressed."

The two split from one another as they gave each other some space before clashing with one another again. Silver launched a right hook as Blaze swayed from the attack before launching her own. Both of them evaded as well as attack and defended against each other, until they broke away again after breaking a little sweat. They both looked at each other as they saw each other's progress in their fighting abilities, and were happy on the level that they were on…

"I must say…you're one impressive girl Blaze…", said Silver with a small huff.

"The same to you…", she replied, "I suppose this wraps up our training session for today, shall we pop in on our newlywed couple and send them our regards and congratulations?"

"Well, it's been a couple days since we saw them at the wedding. I'm pretty sure they should be back from their honeymoon by now…", said the hedgehog.

"There's only one way to find out. And that's to pay them a visit and see how they're doing.", smiled Blaze. Silver smiled and nodded as the two of them started heading back towards the city area, where the outside street would take them to Daten City. While they walked by Tails' Workshop in the process, the fox boy was screwing in some more bolts that were missing from Omega's frame. As for Shadow…he stood looking through the files about Professor Gerald's reasoning, for creating a clone of the prototype that was supposedly killed by him and Sonic a while back.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Sonic and Knuckles made their way towards the core of the Space Colony, as they found out that it was designed just like the shrine of the Master Emerald. They stood looking at it as they had no idea what was going on._

"_W-What's that?", said the echidna, "Doesn't that look like the shrine of the Master Emerald." Sonic looked at the core for a bit before nodding his head._

"_They probably made it that way, so they could harness the power of the chaos emeralds!", replied the hedgehog. A few seconds later the core started shaking as the two dashed towards it, upon reaching it they suddenly heard the voice of the professor…_

"_**All of you ungrateful humans! Who took everything away from me, will feel my loss…and despair!"**_

_Suddenly a large lizard-like creature appeared as it landed on the ground in front of the core. Sonic and Knuckles backed away as they saw the massive beast, as it appeared to be guarding the shrine. "Is this…the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform that was supposed to be encapsulated?!", stammered the red echidna. Sonic looked at the creature and didn't know what to think, that is…until THE Ultimate Lifeform appeared beside him._

"_Leave this one, to me…", said Shadow as he approached the lizard with a look of confidence on his face after what Amy had told him. He balled up both of his fists as he let his chaos power surge through his body, as he glared at the lizard in front of him._

"_Hey Shadow! What's up?", said Sonic as the black hedgehog looked back at him._

"_I'll deal with this, while you run and get the chaos emeralds!", he replied in a serious tone._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Why…?", he pondered as he thought back to that day, "Why would the professor create a clone of that thing…? What was the purpose for doing something like this…?" Shadow was puzzled at the reason why Professor Gerald would create a 'second' prototype, if the original compound as well as DNA of the original would be copied too. He wondered this…and wondered…and wondered…

_**~ Back in Daten ~**_

The sound of police sirens could be heard as people and cars were being scattered all over the place. A huge black and red figure with horns appeared with swirls around its body, as it crushed part of a small building using its fist. However something was different about this ghost; although it had all the characteristics of any ordinary ghost that you'd find in Daten City, there were dark purple orbs surrounding it as well as a dark purple-ish aura.

It was unknown what kind of ghost it was, as it looked to be a cross between a buffalo and a grizzly bear. Before it was able to smash another building, a small white bullet zoomed across its face that stopped it in its tracks. The ghost growled as it looked around for the one who shot it, as the voice of a certain blonde angel could be heard…

"Yo dick face! Down here!", she sneered as the buffalo-bear ghost glanced at the girl and Brief running towards it. Panty stood with Backlace locked and loaded as she was prepared to take the ghost down with one shot, however the orange haired otaku noticed something different.

"Um, Panty?", he spoke, "Something looks…weird about this ghost…"

"As me if I give a shit, bro. This asshole's goin' down!", smirked the blonde. She fired off shots from Backlace as they penetrated through the ghost with no problem. Lights started to appear from it as it knew that it was about to explode.

"_**Grrr?**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Panty twirled Backlace around before transforming it back into her panties, thus finishing her job of defeating the ghost. "Fock…that didn't even last five minutes.", she muttered as she slipped her underwear back on. Brief couldn't believe it either, though it was kind of expected being that the one he loves is the oldest Anarchy sibling.

The two were just about to turn around and head back towards the church, but something clicked in Panty's mind; as if something was off. She looked towards the sky for some heavens to fall down, but there weren't any. Nor did the church bell ring to signal her that a ghost had been killed.

"What the fock is this?!", she growled, "No heaven coins for killin' that bitch?! What the hell?!"

"See? I told you something was weird about that ghost.", Brief replied.

"Oh, like your ass can see into the future? If that's the case, mind tellin' me who my next fock is?", the blonde sarcastically replied. While Panty and Brief were having a small quarrel, it was unknown to them that the dark purple orbs that surrounded the ghost, were gathering and merging with each other. Suddenly the ground started shaking as it stopped their argument immediately.

_****MOOOOB!****_

The buffalo-bear ghost imploded as it was now back with not a scar on its body. The blonde and Brief turned around as they had shocked looks on their faces. "You've gotta be shitting me…", stammered Panty.

"Told cha there was something weird about that ghost…", the boy replied. The ghost laughed at the two as it prepared to launch its fist at Panty and Brief, the blonde jumped out of the way but the boy got hit as he sailed across the air, before landing in a nearby dumpster.

"Useless condom…", she muttered as she turned her attention back on the buffalo-bear ghost. She dodged its attacks as she duck under it while removing her panties and transforming them to Backlace. She shot at the ghost multiple times hoping to end it there, though the bullets went through the wounds were quickly healed with the dark purple orbs that were surrounding it.

"…The fock is goin' on?! Backlace usually ends these motherfockers…" The blonde was frustrated as she dodged another swing from the ghost, after shooting at it that few times it should've died…but it didn't. After managing to find a window of opportunity she popped open her cell phone to call Garter.

"_Yeah, what's up?_", he answered on the other line.

"Afro douche! Somethin' up with this focker! Backlace isn't doin' shit!", replied Panty.

"_Well WHAT THE FOCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!_", yelled the afro preacher.

"How da fock should I know?! Analyze it or something!", growled the blonde. She looked up and saw the ghost preparing to lunge for her, as she threw the phone away and held up her gun to try and shoot it. Before she could a fireball slammed into its back; causing it to turn around and look at the one who launched it…

"I think that will be enough out of you…", said a female voice as a figure appeared out of nowhere alongside another figure. Panty glanced at the two shadows that were walking towards her, as Brief somehow found his way out of the garbage and crawled his way back towards the battle scene.

After getting a closer view of the two figures the blonde had a smirk on her lips. "Well I'll be damned…", she said, "Look who's decided to join the party…?"

"Panty Anarchy huh? Long time no see.", said Silver while folding his arms.

"You appear to be handling yourself quite well here, but everyone needs assistance every now and then…", added Blaze. She waved her hand as another fireball appeared before chucking it at the ghost, thus knocking it backwards on its bottom. The hedgehog floated toward the blonde as well as the dirty geek boy.

"S-Silver and Blaze! I never thought you guys would be here.", said Brief in excitement out of seeing them.

"Actually we were on our way to see Sonic and Stocking, but you two looked a little busy over here so we decided to lend a hand.", said the hedgehog sheepishly. Blaze kept launching fireballs at the ghost buffalo-bear as she was knocking it down over, and over again. "Quite a stubborn one isn't he…?", she smirked while launching a bigger fireball as it slammed into the ghost.

"Uh, sis? I know you're tryin' to help…but your balls ain't got enough fire to bring that focker down.", the blonde depanned. Though there were burns and scars all over the body of the ghost, it was still alive and kicking. Silver stepped in to see if he could do any damage to the ghost while Panty and Blaze dealt all they had at it. "Stand back girls!", he said as he charged up any psi power that he had left over from his spar with the cat princess.

The hedgehog saw the ghost buffalo-bear swing its claw towards his position, however he was expecting that as he blocked the attack before leaping into the air. Silver held out both of his palms as he fired off a shockwave of psi energy as his hands and body were glowing. "How's THIS?!", he yelled as the attack hit the ghost head on. The dark purple orbs that were around the ghost's body somehow disappeared after Silver's energy attack hit it, which also meant that the dark aura around the ghost also disappeared as well…

This gave Panty an idea.

"_(Wait a sec'…if those dark lookin' orb things disappeared when Silver blasted that bastard, then maybe…that's it!)_" The blonde smirked as she rushed towards the ghost before leaping into the air. "P-Panty! What are you doing?!", stammered Brief as he thought that her weapon wasn't going to do any good against the ghost.

"What does it look like turd muncher?! I'm killin' this focker!", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth n' crap!"**_

"_**Now REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty fired Backlace like there was no tomorrow, as bullet holes filled the ghost to the point where it almost looked like Swiss cheese. Pretty soon flashes of light started to appear, as this time, the ghost was sure to explode.

"_**Garrrgh!**_"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the ghost exploded (this time) the sound of the church bell was heard as three shiny gold heavens fell from the sky. The blonde caught them in the palm of her hands though disappointed about the amount she received, but at least she found that ghost's weakness…and its name was Silver.

The hedgehog landed on the ground after using his attack upon the ghost, as he saw its ashes blow away into the wind. Blaze helped up Brief as Panty scratched her head in a sheepish fashion. "Heh, that was more fockin' trouble than it was worth…", she muttered.

"Well at least we were able to figure out that ghost's weakness, huh?", said the boy in a nervous tone.

"Weakness?", questioned Blaze.

"Yeah. Enlighten us on that.", added Silver.

"Well before you guys came along, I noticed there were some weird dark looking orbs floating around that ghost while Panty was fighting it. So I guess whatever attack you used on it might've killed the orbs, almost like a barrier or something.", Brief explained.

"Ah!...", was the cat's reply.

"Well whatever he did, it worked. Now let's get da hell outta here before we get any more bastard ass ghosts we gotta kill…" The blonde was cut short as a sudden rumble shook the city. It wasn't until Brief looked into the sky, that he saw more of those same dark purple-ish orbs floating around the city. "Looks like we're not finished here just yet.", said Silver in a serious tone.

"You gotta be fockin' me…", growled Panty as she grasped Backlace. Suddenly the four of them saw ghosts of all different 'breeds' appear all around the city (about eight to twelve of them exactly; all different shapes and sizes), as they all had that same weird aura and dark orbs surrounding their bodies. That's when Panty's cellphone started ringing on the ground where she threw it during her battle with the buffalo-bear looking ghost.

Brief looked on the ground as he picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Brief here!", he said.

"_Hey! Hate to say dis but we got some badass news! Where Panty ass at?!_", asked a rather angry Garterbelt. (Like he always is with the angels…)

"She's with us man, everything okay?", the boy asked.

"_Yeah! Turns out the ghost you guys killed has a different power source than the ones ya'll are used to killin'. You can blast dat bitch all you want, but it'll just come back unless you have a 'Special' power with cha!_", explained the afro preacher. Brief thought for a moment of the "Special" power that Garter was speaking of, then it hit him…

"Silver!", said the geek, "Do you think you could use that attack again on those ghosts?" The hedgehog looked at him for a moment before smirking and holding a thumbs up. "Of course!", he replied.

"Eh?! What the hell are you two talkin' about anyways…?", said Panty while raising a brow.

"Perhaps Brief wants Silver to use his powers to negate the barrier of those ghosts, so that you will be able to destroy them with ease.", Blaze replied.

"Yes! That's what Garter was saying earlier. If Silver uses that weird attack like he did before we might have a chance!", said Brief in an upbeat tone. The ghosts suddenly made their way towards where the group was as they glared down at them with daggers in their eyes. Blaze conjured up some fire in both fists while Silver charged up his psi power like before, as the orange haired nerd bomb stood his ground next to them and his 'love', with a nervous-brave look on his face.

"_Brief! You still there?_", replied Garter as he was still on the phone.

"Yeah man.", the boy replied.

"_Well if you and that angel bitch is still alive, I want cha'll back home after dis so I can give ya'll da lowdown! Dis is some real serious shit so remember that!_", the afro priest replied before hanging up. The boy slipped the phone into his pocket while Panty, Blaze, and Silver started the ghosts dead in the eye as they slowly approached them.

"So…any ideas?", asked the hedgehog as he glanced at the cat and blonde.

"Eh, fock. Let's go.", replied Panty.

_**~ Meanwhile on an island with a beautiful sunset ~**_

We find our married couple enjoying the cool and calm splash of the waves upon shore, while enjoying sex on the beach. (The drink, not the actual thing. Though they did the actual thing 20 minutes earlier.) Seeing the sunset over the horizon waters was the best way to top off their last day on their honeymoon, before returning home to Daten.

It was kind of sad that it was over already since they thought about it.

"Ah…isn't this relaxing babe…? We so needed this time to get away y'know?", smiled Sonic as he looked at his gothic bride. She made sure her two piece swimsuit was extra special for the man that she was now married to, by thonging it up from behind…

"Yeah, we sure did…", smiled Stocking while enjoying a mini ice cream sandwich. The hedgehog took another sip of his drink before slipping back into his lounge chair, with a smile on his face. He wondered if every day could be like this for him as well as Stocking. The two of them have been through so much within the past several months and they wondered if there would be days in their marriage, where they wouldn't have to worry about fighting ghosts OR dealing with Panty.

Or if they would ever get the change to come back here one day.

There was so much to think about both him and Stocking, but they both knew one thing more than anything else in the world.

They loved each other…

"Stocking?", said Sonic as he closed his eyes and drifted into the bliss of relaxation. The Goth looked up at her speedy blue hubby after finishing her ice cream sandwich.

"What's up babe?", she asked sweetly. The blue hedgehog opened one of his eyes as he looked at his angel wife from the corner of it, while smiling at the very same time.

"…I hope the two of us have moments like this, every chance we get…", he replied in a soft tone. A gleam appeared in Stocking's eyes after hearing that; as if Sonic had said the exact words that she wanted to hear from him. That's when the two of them leaned over towards one another and gave each other a kiss, after that…the two of them leaned back into their lounge chairs and drifted off to sleep.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	34. Ep 34: Metal Head & Bad Egg

Somewhere deep within an area where there's old remains of a sacred ruins that once stood during its era in time, there is a hidden base behind it that is said to be the home of one mad scientist. He is a man whose IQ would make Einstein proud, as his smart intellect has led him to do some great things in the world.

Great and nasty things that is.

He is a man who never knows when to give up, even when he is bested by his one true foe. That's right! We're talking about the blue haired wonder who can run at the speed of sound. This man has a handlebar mustache that everyone knows, as well as his red coat and black leather pants to complete his ensemble.

This man goes by several names, but there's one name that every one of his enemies have called him. That name…is Dr. Eggman…

He along with his faithful minion and answer to his speedy blue problem; Metal Sonic, were standing on the balcony level of his base while looking over at the ruins in front of him. The doctor stroked his mustache as he pondered about what his next diabolical scheme would be for defeating Sonic; his blue annoyance.

Thousands of encounters with the blue haired speedster has left him desperate and aggravated in his attempts to defeat him. However knowing how smart his brain truly is, he "finally" thought of a way that he could "destroy" Sonic once and for all.

"Perfect…", the doctor smirked to himself, "Come Metal Sonic, we have work to do…"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 34: **Metal Head & Bad Egg!

Panty along with Brief, Silver, and Blaze found themselves at the church after defeating all the ghosts that had dark orbs surrounding their bodies. Garter stood at the pulpit as he was about to tell them more about what they encountered. "Well I'm glad ya'll made it back in one piece, now I can really tell ya what all this damn fuss is about…", said the afro preacher.

"Yeah Garter. You said that you figured out where those weird ghosts came from, and why they had those orbs floating around them…", replied Brief.

"So get on with it and tell us what da fock is goin' on!", blurted out the blonde. Garter cleared his throat as a small white rope dropped from the ceiling. After pulling it a chart appeared as it explained what was going on in detail.

"Listen up! Dis shit is important!", said Garter in his usual tone, "Those orbs that you saw only appear when a ghost that was killed is resurrected. That means that the only way those asshole bastards could ever exist, is if someone resurrected them using some kinda voodoo."

"Voodoo?", questioned Blaze, "How could that be so?"

"Good question.", Garter continued, "Da only people I know that are capable of using dis kinda magic is witchdoctors, or somethin' to dat effect. Therefore the only way to defeat the ghost is to counteract the orbs with a special power that represents light!"

"Actually Garter, when we fought against some of those ghosts out there, I was able to use some of my psi powers to destroy the darks orbs surrounding the ghost. So…could my power have anything to do with it?", asked Silver. The afro preacher thought for a moment as he looked at the silver hedgehog for a bit before responding.

He suddenly nodded his head as he looked at Silver's arms and legs. "Yeah…", he replied, "I think yo' power might have something to do with it…"

"Well if we don't figure out a way to kill dis resurrected dick, more of them bitches will keep showin' up all over da city!", groaned Panty while folding her arms.

"But we don't even know where he is! How can we stop whoever is bringing these ghosts if we don't know where to start looking?", stammered Brief.

"I believe our best plan now is to look around for anyone that might know of this, witchdoctor person…", said Blaze.

"I agree with her. If we do this we'll be sure someone might know of this person's whereabouts.", added Silver with a confident look on his face.

"That sounds like a great idea guys!", smiled the geek.

"Ugh, more work?!...Shit…", growled the blonde.

"Quit being lazy hooker and go with em'!", sneered Garterbelt.

"Garter, sir? Keep us in the loop should Sonic and his wife return to the city while we're gone.", smiled the cat princess as she, Silver and the others made their way out the front doors of the church. The afro preacher nodded as he saw the doors slam, then he put his feet up as he flipped open his bible as he reached for the phone.

He dialed a number as he heard the phone ring on the other line. Finally someone answered it. "Hello?", he said as he got a response back.

"_Oh! Hey Garter, what's up?_", replied a familiar voice.

"So you guys have fun eh?", smirked the afro preacher.

"_No kiddin'!_", said the voice.

"Yeah, so when are you two headin' on back to dis side of town…?", asked Garter.

"_We'll be on our way in a couple hours! I know Panty and the others miss us…_", the voice replied.

"Heh, they do. Well anyway, I'll be here so we'll be waitin' for ya when you arrive!", smirked Garterbelt.

"_Cool! Anyway, peace out man!_", smirked the voice.

"You too.", replied the afro preacher as he hung up the phone.

_**~ Back on Tails' side of town ~**_

Shadow had just come out of the small room that had the fox boy's computer in it, as he now knows some information about why the professor created that clone of the prototype. It still puzzled him; as to why he would go through the trouble of copying a creation that was already a failed experiment to begin with. It didn't make any sense whatsoever…

"What would the professor have to gain by creating a copy of the creature that I was…supposedly born from…", pondered the black hedgehog, as he stroked his chin and was in deep thought about this whole matter. Tails had finally managed to fix a good 40 to 50% of all of Omega's internal and external injuries. "Shadow! Come over here for a second.", said the fox happily as the Ultimate Lifeform broke from thought and came to where he was.

"Well…were you able to fix him?", he asked.

"I'm almost done. So far I managed to replace the damaged spark plugs that he had, as well as install a new drive into his system. He'll be running and operating much better because of it.", smiled Tails.

"Hm. That's good to know…", replied Shadow.

"His weapons still need to be fixed but other than that he's 'A' okay!...Or at least he soon will be, heh-heh.", said the fox boy while scratching his head sheepishly. The black hedgehog let off a small huff that scared Tails a little due to his patience in waiting for his friend, but other than that he went back towards the corner of the room and continued to wait.

Though if he really wanted to; he could really release his boredom by heading into Daten City. But no…he didn't really feel like it at the moment…

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were flying in the air as they were vast approaching Daten City. After finding out that Sonic was now living there instead of Station City, he thought to himself why not take this opportunity to eradicate him right then and there. "Hmm…This to me seems like a suicide mission. However he's all by himself over there so I won't have to worry about his two pathetic friends, Tails and Knuckles…"

The doctor finally spotted the place that Sonic was staying on his radar, as he chuckled evilly at what plans he had for the hedgehog. (Too bad he doesn't know he's not there right now…)

Back on Panty and the others side; they found themselves either asking people on the street of any weird ghost activity they know about, or just looking around for themselves. It didn't help the purpose that the blonde had to screw a few guys to get some information, though the information she received was how AWESOME she was in bed; which didn't help at all.

The four of them continued to press on as they looked as hard as they could for the answers that they wanted to hear. So far, there was nothing that even came close to what they were all searching for.

"Wow…this is becoming harder than I thought it would be…", said Silver in exhaustion.

"We've talked to almost everyone here in the city about what we encountered. So far none of them know anything about it…", added Blaze in a semi-depressed tone. Panty folded her arms as she was started to get a little frustrated with the task that Garter gave her and the others to do.

FOCK DIS!", she growled while stomping her foot, "We've been out here for over two damn hours and no one knows SHIT about what we saw!"

"C-Calm down Panty. I'm pretty sure we'll figure something out.", stammered Brief as he saw how fumed the blonde was.

"Guess we'll just have to try a bit harder. There's no other way around it.", stated the silver hedgehog. The blonde let off a low growl as the others didn't know what to do either, other than try harder to get someone to help figure out how to solve this case. That is…until she noticed something nearby the area where the final battle with Corset took place…

"Wait a fock, that's it!", smirked Panty as she went over to the building rubble that was once known as Section H. Silver and the others looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders as they went over towards the area of the rubble, where the blonde was standing. "W-What's going on Panty?", asked Brief as he came over to where she was.

The blonde turned over a few tiles of the rubble from the building, as she was looking for the possible object that she thought she saw. "I coulda sworn I saw somethin' over here a fockin' minute ago…", she muttered.

"Hey! What are you guys up to…?", asked Silver as he and Blaze came over to see what was going on.

"Panty said that she spotted something in the rubble somewhere, so that's where we're looking.", the geek boy replied. A few minutes of searching later the blonde found what she was looking for; it appeared to be a black emerald-like object that had been shattered by something, or someone. "Ookay? And this is…", she said with a weird look on her face.

Brief and the others studied the object as they were trying to figure it out for themselves. Suddenly Silver and Blaze had their eyes widened as they now recognized the emerald that Panty was holding. "N-No…could it really be?", stammered the hedgehog.

"The emerald that we've been searching all this time for…", added the cat princess as she touched it.

"Huh? You two have been lookin' for this? Why?", asked Panty.

"You may not know this but that emerald isn't your ordinary jewelry store diamond, no. That is known as a Chaos Emerald, and they're said to contain unlimited power.", replied Silver.

"However there are only seven of them out there, and this one appears to be created artificially.", added Blaze.

"Wait a sec', you mean to tell me that there are seven jewels like that one, that contain unlimited powers?", stammered Brief as he couldn't believe this was true.

"Precisely.", nodded Silver.

"Well if that's the case, then what da fock is it doin' here?", wondered the blonde. Before anyone could answer, Silver felt something in the air…as if something was coming. He turned around slowly as he looked towards the sky in the southeast direction, that's when he really felt something was coming. "Guys, looks like we're about to have some company pretty soon…", the hedgehog said in a serious tone.

Panty stood up as she transformed her panties into her favorite weapon; Backlace, while the others looked around to see if they saw what he saw. "Silver, what's going on…?", asked Blaze as she looked at the hedgehog. A few minutes later he spotted two figures flying in the air as they were vastly approaching the area where they were standing.

"Of all times…", growled Silver now sounding like Sonic, "You'd think he would have learned by now, but no matter how many times he's defeated…he still keeps coming for more…"

"I didn't get a word you just said bra…", depanned the blonde. The two figures soon came into view as they now approached the area where the others were standing. One had a brown handlebar mustache while riding in a hovering vehicle while the other was mostly blue, but with a metallic shine to it. Glancing from above the bigger figure smirked as he descended from the skies while hovering towards the ground.

With the other figure doing the same…

"You!", growled Blaze as she recognized the hovercraft figure right away, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?!"

The figure revealed himself to be none other than the doctor himself, with his trusted metal companion by his side. He stroked his mustache as he looked at the others before him. "My, my, imagine my surprise when I run into you two again. You're just as persistent as that meddlesome blue hedgehog…speaking of which, where is he?"

"Don't concern yourself with him Eggman! We're the ones you should be worried about!", hissed Silver.

"Eggman? Um, do you guys know this guy?", asked Brief while scratching his head. Panty snickered at the name while she tried to hide her smirk with her hand.

"Heh! You're quite the stubborn one aren't you…? I should've expected that when you and that hedgehog destroyed my Egg Pentagon a few months ago.", sneered the doctor.

"Question lard ass; who da fock are you and what da hell do ya want…?!", groaned Panty. Although he himself doesn't use profanity, the thought of hearing a girl with a colorful vocabulary like Panty's made him feel a little weird. (In a way that didn't set right but was too evil to care.) "Now, is there really a need for such a vocabulary like that? Sounds a bit lowbrow for a lady of your caliber if you ask me.", smirked Eggman while scratching his head.

"The odds of winning this battle are not in your favor at the moment. I highly suggest that you'd leave this instant before things really heat up.", smirked the cat princess as she conjured up a small flame by snapping her fingers. Silver of course stood in his battle pose as his palms started glowing, while Panty and Brief had no idea what was going on…

"W-Wait, we're seriously not gonna fight this guy are we? We don't even know what he's capable of!", stammered the boy.

"Plus he looks like one of those Saturday Mornin' cartoon rejects, so I bet he's got some wacky ass contraption that he'll spring on us.", Panty added.

"Bah! Such troublesome pest you all are! I suppose if I can't fight Sonic right away then I guess you four will have to do." Eggman snapped his fingers as Metal Sonic transformed his arms into machine guns that were similar in style to Garter's. "What the hell?! That guy's a fockin' robot?!", said the blonde in surprise.

"I know, and he looks just like Sonic!", added Brief.

"Yeah, only a cheesy douche would do somethin' like this…", depanned Panty.

"Never mind that, we need to stop him!", said Silver in a serious tone. Eggman ascended into the sky in his hovercraft as he flipped up a lid on his control pad. "A Saturday Morning cartoon reject am I? Heh, that's quite a low blow. But let me show you what this "reject" can do." The doctor pressed a button on his control pad as his hovercraft started transforming into something larger.

It grew giant mechanical hands as well as constructed a body for itself. It had built in rocket launchers on both of its arms as well on its abdominal side. After the transformation was complete the doctor landed the machine on the ground as a wild smirk appeared on his face. "How's THIS for a Saturday Morning cartoon reject?!", Eggman sneered as Brief was the only one who was actually scared of the machine.

"GAH! This is BAD! I TOLD YOU WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS GUY IS CAPABLE OF!", he shouted in a scared tone.

"Will you SHUT DA FOCK UP?!", growled Panty as she socked the boy in the nose. Silver and Blaze were glancing at one another as they were thinking of a strategy on how to take on Eggman this time.

"So, any ideas on how we should do this?", asked the hedgehog.

"I suppose we could go all out but take a smarter approach in doing so.", replied Blaze.

"Hm. Well, All out it is!", smirked Silver as he and Blaze charged at Dr. Eggman.

_**~ Somewhere in a city just north of Oten City ~**_

We take our attention to a city whose buildings are dark and depressing, as the sky is always an overcast of grey with not a pocket of sunshine to lighten this dark city. It is a city where hopes and dreams come to die, as they're laid to rest and never to return again. Why this city exist is beyond even the most knowledgeable of people, however just the name of it would scare many people out of their wits end.

This…is Omen City.

Somewhere in this dark and cursed metropolis lies a seal that is at the heart of the city itself. But wait…could that seal be what we all think it is? No…it couldn't be possible could it? Could there really be a THIRD Hellsgate here in this city? THIS CITY?!

There is a figure whose walking towards the entrance of the city, as he gazes his red and gleaming eyes upon the hopeless city view before him. Upon his abdominal area is a glowing scar from a previous battle that he was in, possibly over six months ago. That figure was a demon, a demon whose name would piss a certain blue hedgehog off if he were to find out that he somehow survived. Although…the demon himself would like to forget that moment in time, and for what scheme he has planned, he just might be able to achieve that.

"It's been over six months…", said the demon, "I knew that one day that emerald trick of mine would come in handy…"

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_As we take a gander at the black chaos emerald that both Silver and Blaze; as well as Shadow and Omega are searching for, a small grey ball-like figure with two small blue eyes was bouncing around inside. The grey ball figure grinned as it looked at the readers before cackling._

"_**Eyahahahaha! Guess who's coming back from hell bitches?!**__"_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Meh-heh-heh…tis a shame I had to sacrifice the Demon Sisters bodies to achieve my form again. However, it's still incomplete thanks to the damage that blue hedgehog and those bitch angels have done to me…" The demon figure had blue skin while wearing a "You know What" as its body was glowing yellow due to the healing process that was taking place. A creepy grin appeared on his face while he shook his fist as a sign of revenge on the one who ruined his plan so long ago…

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOUR ASS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! EYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**~ Elsewhere on the battle in Daten ~**_

Silver was dealing with Metal Sonic while Blaze and Panty took a shot at the doctor. The cat princess conjured up a fireball and launched it at Eggman's cockpit, but it was suddenly blocked by the mechanical arms he used. "Figured he'd try some shit like that!", smirked the blonde as she pointed Backlace at the robot. She fired off multiple rounds at the cockpit hoping to damage it, however there was one small detail that she didn't know about…

Eggman is human, and angelic weapons cannot harm humans.

The bullets bounced off the cockpit as they landed on the ground, a shocked look appeared on the blonde's face after seeing that happen to her. "SERIOUSLY?!", she growled, "This guy's a fockin' DICK!"

"Hee-hee-hee! What's wrong my little lady? Your little BB gun couldn't do what you thought it was going to do?", teased Eggman causing Panty to become pissed off. Blaze landed beside the blonde as she told her to calm down, and that they could find another way to attack him.

As for Silver and Metal Sonic, the two of them were exchanging blows, swings, and attacks with one another. "Is that all you got?!", sneered the hedgehog as he launched a knee thrust to the metal hedgehog's chin. Metal Sonic back flipped as he used his jet thruster to launch himself at Silver, upon doing so he tried to push him back as the robo hedgehog forced him into the wall of a building. After a loud crash the smoke and dust had cleared as Silver got up from the slight rubble, he spotted Metal Sonic as it looked like he still wanted more.

Eggman started launching some of his built-in rockets at the two girls as they dodged out of the way, while explosions from the rockets occurred. "Are we having fun yet?!", smirked the doctor as he swung one of his mechanical arms at Panty. Somehow she was able to dodge the attack as she was proud of herself for doing so.

"Ha! That all ya got lard ass?!", smirked the blonde as if she thought she won the battle. Only to get fried from a flamethrower that Eggman unleashed from the robot's abdominal cavity. She blew out a puff of smoke as comical laughter could be heard.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're more entertaining than that hedgehog whose always a pain to look at! You really are a special girl aren't you?", chuckled Eggman. Blaze sweat dropped as she conjured up another ball of fire. "_(She's not taking this battle seriously at all.)_", she thought as she launched the fireball at the doctor. All Brief could do was watch the action happen right in front of him, without any battle skills how would he help them…? A look of sadness appeared on his face as he looked at his angelic love, fighting for her life against someone that her weapons can't even affect. Several minutes have soon passed as Silver, Blaze, and Panty were starting to show signs of exhaustion.

"My, my, all worn out are we? It's too bad Sonic isn't here, he would've made this battle completely interesting for me. Although you three have been fun, I do think it is now time to end our play-date here today!" And with that Eggman pressed another button on his cockpit as two sets of rocket launchers appeared from his mechanical arms as well as from the palms of the robot's hands. Silver and the others gritted their teeth as it appeared that they would be facing a possible battle to the death…

However a sudden spinning blue and white katana came from the sky as it stuck itself right in front of Eggman and the others. A glimmering shine came from it as they looked at it in surprise, however to Panty…that meant only one thing. Suddenly the clouds began to darken as thunder and lightning could be heard from above.

"Eh? What's this?", questioned Eggman as he looked up at the sky. The others were wondering the very same until a sudden bolt of lightning struck down upon the katana, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the flash disappeared there were two figures that stood where the sword was; one had blue spiny hair and red shoes with a glowing halo around his head, while the other had long dark blue hair with purple highlights.

One was an angel, and the other was a blue hedgehog.

After pulling her sword out of the ground and doing a battle pose with it, the hedgehog let his angelic aura expand from his body. "Sorry we missed the party.", he smirked, "But my baby and I were on our Honeymoon…"

"We disappear for three days and this is what we come home to? You sure know how to fock up everything don't cha Panty…", added the Goth. Brief had an ever-so-glad look on his face as he and the others saw who the two figures were, which meant that the party was really about to begin. Even Eggman had a smirk on his face as he would now be able to fight his nemesis once again.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…TO BE CONTINUED!**


	35. Ep 35: Corset Returns

_**~ Omen City ~**_

Over six months ago, he opened up the Hellsgate in Daten City and tried to rule over Heaven and Earth. He almost got away with it in the end, however fate just wouldn't have it as the angels known as the Anarchy Sisters; with Sonic the True Blue Hedgehog, have stolen that from him…

So much rage was built up inside of him, as Corset remembered everything that happened to him during that battle. Even down to the smallest detail.

As he was sitting in his new hideout he found in the center of the city, he wondered just how he truly was going to avenge his pride and kill Sonic once and for all. Battling against him personally would be suicide due to their bad history, but what if he could unleash a demon so powerful, that not even God himself could stop it…? What could he do against an enemy THAT powerful? What new tactic could he try that'll help him gain the upper hand and defeat the hedgehog…?

He wondered…and wondered…

Then he spotted an old scrap of paper on the ground.

He picked up the paper scrap as he opened it up to read it. Though it was crumbled up in various areas; including the center, Corset was still able to read it. "The Prototype Survives…The Biolizard has resurfaced onto the earth as a weapon of mass destruction…", he read. While reading through the article some more, it was unknown to the demon boss that a dark figure who resembles Shadow, was watching him read. That figure disappeared into the floor as its yellow eyes with red irises glowed in the shadows.

"**Perfect my servant…do as I command…and then, you will receive everything that you desire…**"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 35: **Corset Returns!

Sonic and Stocking have appeared on the scene, as they stood with Panty and the others while they face Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. "Well isn't this a surprise…? I didn't think the egg would hatch this soon.", smirked the hedgehog while folding his arms.

"Meh…It's just like you to show up when you're not invited. But, I'm not too down about it…", said Eggman in a depanned tone that turned into a smirk.

"Hm. You showed up just in time Sonic! These guys have been givin' us trouble since before you got here!", said Silver.

"Luckily we were able to hold them off before you arrived. So I guess we'll leave the rest to you to handle.", added Blaze. Sonic did a little stretching so he could limber himself while Stocking did the same as well. Panty and Brief had a feeling that the two of them would take the battle out of their hands sooner, or later…

"I'm kinda glad Sonic and Stocking made it, guess they'll take the load off of us huh?", said the boy nervously.

"Eh, I knew they'd get tired of fockin' sooner or later. But at least I ain't gotta deal with this dickhead anymore.", replied the blonde. Metal Sonic appeared beside Eggman as he activated his machine from standby mode. He shifted some controls on his control pad as his robot was now in its fighting pose.

"Let's settle this once and for all hedgehog. Today is truly my day that I wipe you off the face of the earth!", smirked the doctor.

"Bluff all ya want doc, but we both know how this ends…", shrugged Sonic.

"I dunno who this douche is babe, but he looks like he's gonna be trouble.", sneered the Goth. Eggman used one of his mechanical hands as he pointed at the couple before him. "GO Metal Sonic! Deal with these troublesome fools!", he commanded. The metal being rushed at Sonic and Stocking as the two of them glanced at each other before smirking. They both jumped out of the way as the robo hedgehog missed with his attack.

Sonic made a speedy U-Turn as he charged at his metal double with his signature Spin Dash. He whacked Metal Sonic in the head as he flew back towards a building, but rebounded and charged full speed ahead at the blue hedgehog. Stocking intercepted the metal hedgehog as she grasped both of her twin katana, while having a smirk on her face. "Take this robo DICK!", she sneered as she launched multiple slashes on Metal Sonic, hoping to carve him up pretty good. After the attack she held her swords behind her as she watched for the robot to fall apart.

It didn't…

"Look out babe!", shouted Sonic as he scooted in front of his angelic wife to land a blow on Metal Sonic. He punched the robo hedgehog in the face as it stumbled backwards a bit from the impact. However it quickly recovered as he was about to go for the couple again, but before he was able to attack them a funny thing happened.

Metal Sonic fell to pieces in the same areas that Stocking had cut him in, Sonic and the others were speechless as to how that actually happened like that. "N-No way!", Brief stammered, "She actually cut that robot into pieces. And we…we couldn't even budge him, but Stocking just…up n' slashed him like he was nothing!"

"That was truly amazing I must say.", added Blaze as Silver agreed with that statement. It took Eggman a while to process what just happened to Metal Sonic, but shook it off as he now focused his attention on his enemy. As for Sonic and his gothic wife they now turned their attention to the mad doctor himself.

"Nice one girl! Now let's end this twat and head back home!", fist bumped Panty.

"What she said.", said Sonic to Stocking.

"Way ahead of ya babe.", replied the gothic angel.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! You always have to RUIN EVERYTHING!", growled Eggman. An evil grin appeared on his face as he pressed a button on his cockpit controls as rocket launchers from both shoulders stood up and appeared. "Ooh, somebody's excited today.", chuckled Sonic while still having his halo active while his angelic ring was still glowing.

"Y'know something sweetie? I think we should try that new transformation we made.", said Stocking. The hedgehog looked at the girl in question before figuring out just what she meant.

"Wait a sec', our transformation?", asked Sonic.

"Uh-huh.", replied the Goth. A smile appeared on his face as Sonic looked back at Eggman, who had the rockets from both launchers pointing at the couple. "Well you two, are there any last words you wish to say before we do this?", asked the doctor in a smirk. Silver and the others wanted to jump in and do something, but something told them that Sonic can handle this…

The hedgehog looked at his gothic wife as a small drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "I don't have to swing on a stripper pole do I?", he asked.

"Nope.", she replied.

"In that case…let's GO!"

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Sonic stood right by Stocking's side as a single stripper pole appeared between the two of them. Panty and the others watched this new transformation as their wings and halos appeared. The hedgehog started breakdancing while the Goth swung on the pole, as the tune of the song continued to play. Sonic then blew a kiss to his wife as she did to him, that's when they started reciting their unique incantation._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness!"**_

"_**Oh chaotic spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth!"**_

"_**May the thunderous power of our love strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and banishing you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

A sudden boost in angelic power appeared as Sonic and Stocking were covered with a sparkling aura, they were proud of their new transformation as it felt like it brought them closer together. "Whoa…that's new.", said the blonde while raising a brow.

"Yeah! That was an awesome transformation you guys did! When did cha learn to do that?", asked Brief as he was somewhat excited to see it for the first time.

"Let's just say; Love's gotta do with it!", replied the hedgehog.

"Our bond is what gave us this power, and now we're gonna kick this guy's ass with it!", added the Goth. Eggman was a tad flustered with what was happening, after seeing that transformation in front of him like that, he witnessed a power that he never felt before. "W-What is this?!", he stammered as he was trying to figure out what was going on, "How is it that you have this power all of the sudden? What did you and that girl just do?!"

"Simple egghead! When you're bonded with an angel, there's no limit to what you can do!", Sonic smirked while pointing at the doctor.

"Besides if you've got beef with my baby, then you've got beef with me! So say your Hoddamn prayers douche bag, cuz' your ass is ours!", sneered Stocking while gripping her katana.

"Meh! Now you've asked for it! It's time I took you both to school and show you the true meaning of 'Hard Knocks!'", growled Eggman. He pressed a red button on the control pad of his machine as he launched one of his mechanical fists at Sonic and Stocking. Both of them leaped into the air as the doctor pressed another button and fired off the rockets from the rocket launchers. Oh how desperate was Eggman to kill his only archenemy, as he swung his robo fists at him while Sonic spun into the air and dashed up the side of the robot's arm.

Upon doing so he Spin Dashed and smacked into the cockpit with enough force on it to cause a crack upon it. Then back flipped upwards as the Goth appeared right in front of the doctor. "Gah! You!", he shouted as he tried to push another button.

Stocking swung her blade downwards as slashes started appearing all over Eggman's robot; carving up the machine pretty nicely. It was no wonder Panty's gun wouldn't work on his machine, because she does not share the same pure bond with Sonic that her sister has. The Goth and blue hedgehog landed on the ground in front of Eggman, as he was now waving his arms in frustration as his machine was about to explode. He quickly hit the eject button as he escaped from his machine before it could blow up on him in the process.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!", yelled Sonic as he and the others got out of the way.

"Not AGAIN!"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The machine exploded into pieces as the debris fell from the sky. Eggman was now covered in smoke from the explosion as he glared at the others that looked at him. "Like I said before Eggy; we all know how this ends.", shrugged Sonic.

"I guess this is the part where your ass leaves town isn't it…?", smirked Stocking. A tick mark appeared on Eggman's face as he used a special capture device to collect the Metal Sonic pieces that the gothic angel carved up. "Grr…don't think I have forgotten this!", he growled, "I'll let you all go this time, but know that next time will NOT be pretty!"

And with that, Eggman ascended into the sky with what's left of Metal Sonic inside his device. He turned around and took off as this was yet another battle that he lost to the World's Fastest Hedgehog. "Later lard ass!", Panty shouted, "Next time you come up in our city I'm a fock you up myself!"

"Wow…well I suppose we handled this one well…", said Silver with a unsure look on his face.

"I couldn't have agreed with you any more than I already have, Silver…", replied the cat princess.

"Heh…pretty cheap shot tryin' to attack us when our backs were turned. But that's Eggman for ya!", said Sonic.

"Speaking of which, how do you know that guy anyways blue?", asked the blonde. Sonic explained to the others with the exception of Silver and Blaze, about his long rivalry with the mad doctor himself. Over the years he's tried countless times to defeat the hedgehog and rule the world using the Eggman Empire. However each time he attempted it he was always shut down by the blue speed demon.

In a similar way, Eggman was the equivalent of Corset…only smarter in plans of attack.

And speak of the devil, the sky around the city started to turn red as clouds started to gather. Sonic and the others didn't know what was going on, but they knew that if the weather was acting like this…something bad and unholy was about to happen. "Whoa! What happened to the sky all the sudden…?!", said Silver in a surprised yet serious tone.

"That's what I wanna know…", replied Sonic. After the sky was engulfed in clouds of red, it showered down dark purple orbs as they swirled around the area where Section H used to be. The massive amount of them looked as if there was a purple vortex spinning around, as Sonic and the others watched what was taking place. Suddenly something rose from the ground as it was surrounded by a dark purple-blue aura. The orbs started surrounding the rising figure, as the hedgehog's angelic ring started to flash as a sign that an incredible amount of demonic power has appeared.

"Stockin'…", said the blonde, "I don't like where this shit is goin'…"

"I feel the same way Panty…", replied the Goth is a serious tone. The dark figure rose from the shadows completely as the orbs surrounding his body started to float around and disappear countlessly. It opened its red eyes as well as give a creepy grin to the group that stood before him. Brief looked at the tall dark figure as a look of horror and shock appeared on his geeky little face.

He recognized those eyes.

"N-No…th-th-that's…", shivered the boy as he fell on his bottom while having that horrified look on his face. Sonic turned around to see Brief almost wetting himself at the sight of those red eyes he saw.

"What's wrong with you dude?", he asked the boy.

"Why don't you see for yourself…Sonic the Hedgehog!", growled the figure. The figure waved his hand in front of him as a swirl of dark orbs revealed itself to the others. His skin was blue as he had those crazy red eyes, while wearing something that we all know. Sonic's eyes widened to the point where they were about to pop out of their own sockets, as he dropped to his knees at the sight of the one demon, he THOUGHT he killed…

Panty and Stocking couldn't believe it either, as they gritted their teeth at the sight of the crazy ass douchebag they thought they and Sonic, have defeated. "GUESS WHO BITCHES?! EYAHAHAHAHA!", cackled the one…and only…Corset.

_**~ Back at the church on the hill ~**_

Garter and Chuck were outside as they noticed that the sky was not its usual blue color. Even though he and the girls live in a city that's always in trouble due to constant ghost attacks, this…was a bit unusual. "What da hell is goin' on…?!", he wondered as he looked over towards the center of the city.

_**~ Back at Tails' ~**_

Shadow stood outside of the fox's workshop as he looked at the clouds above. With the thought of Professor Gerald creating a clone of the prototype still fresh in his mind, he wondered if there was a possible way that he could stop it. He thought back to the time he and Sonic saved the world from the prototype once before, but during that time Shadow admitted; he only did it for Maria, his one true friend.

"I don't understand this…", he muttered, "What would the professor gain from creating a copy of a creature that would just end up being destroyed…? If there were only some answers that I could find about this…but…maybe…"

Shadow then thought about the Space Colony Ark…

If it was indeed true that Professor Gerald DID create a copy of the prototype, then maybe some of its data files might still be there in the Colony's computer mainframe. If that was the case, then Shadow would need to find some way to go into space and retrieve that information.

But how…?

Just then, Tails opened up the front door of his workshop as he saw Shadow standing inches away. "Shadow! Come quick! I've got a wonderful surprise for you!", said the fox boy in a happy tone. The black hedgehog turned around as he headed back inside of the workshop just to see what Tails was so excited about. As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise as to what he saw…

"You're…done…", was all he could say as he looked at the figure that Tails has fully repaired…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	36. Ep 36: The Seven Servers

_**~ Previously! On Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: I am SHADOW ~**_

"_Whoa! What happened to the sky all the sudden…?!", said Silver in a surprised yet serious tone._

"_That's what I wanna know…", replied Sonic. After the sky was engulfed in clouds of red, it showered down dark purple orbs as they swirled around the area where Section H used to be. The massive amount of them looked as if there was a purple vortex spinning around, as Sonic and the others watched what was taking place. Suddenly something rose from the ground as it was surrounded by a dark purple-blue aura. The orbs started surrounding the rising figure, as the hedgehog's angelic ring started to flash as a sign that an incredible amount of demonic power has appeared. _

"_Stockin'…", said the blonde, "I don't like where this shit is goin'…"_

"_I feel the same way Panty…", replied the Goth is a serious tone._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_N-No…th-th-that's…", shivered the boy as he fell on his bottom while having that horrified look on his face. Sonic turned around to see Brief almost wetting himself at the sight of those red eyes he saw._

"_What's wrong with you dude?", he asked the boy._

"_Why don't you see for yourself…Sonic the Hedgehog!", growled the figure. The figure waved his hand in front of him as a swirl of dark orbs revealed itself to the others. His skin was blue as he had those crazy red eyes, while wearing something that we all know. Sonic's eyes widened to the point where they were about to pop out of their own sockets, as he dropped to his knees at the sight of the one demon, he THOUGHT he killed…_

_Panty and Stocking couldn't believe it either, as they gritted their teeth at the sight of the crazy ass douchebag they thought they and Sonic, have defeated. "GUESS WHO BITCHES?! EYAHAHAHAHA!", cackled the one…and only…Corset._

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 36: **The Seven Servers!

The demon boss who's form was almost fully regenerated, stood before the group of people in which a few of them saw him being defeated; even destroyed. Sonic looked at Corset as the haunting image of what he caused in Daten City resurfaced in his mind. He didn't understand…how the hell is he even alive?! He knew he killed him…he KNEW he did!

"How…the hell…did you survive…?!", stammered the hedgehog as he slowly got to his feet from the utter shock of seeing him alive. Corset looked at him with that same evil grin just like over six months ago.

"Eh-heh-heh, it's sort of a long story but I'm not in the mood to tell it. Let's just say; the Demon sisters turned out to be much useful to me after all…", he replied.

"Whaa? You killed them just to bring your ass back here?...Damn, that's low…even for you.", said Panty in a skeptical tone.

"Sure we didn't like em' anyway but geez…", added Stocking. This however didn't sit well with Sonic. Though he and the sisters had their moments in the past, he knew that deep down there was SOME good inside of them. They may have been confused after Corset abandoned them in the past, but he knew that they were good in some way.

"Here we go again with this bullshit!", growled the hedgehog, "All these months and nothing about you has changed. You're still the same sick and twisted bastard you were back then, but since you're back for a rematch…" Sonic quickly crossed his arms as he made a fist with both of them. Then his angelic powers took over as his hair stood up, fur turned white, ring and halo glowed brightly, eyes turned indigo, wings appeared, aura changed color and expanded, and finally small sparkles fluttered around his body.

"Ah! Is that…a new form?!", said Blaze as she was shocked that Sonic was capable of a transformation like that.

"Actually, he's had that form since Garter gave him that ring that gives him powers just like the girls. I first saw it when he was fighting Corset.", replied Brief.

Sonic stood in his fighting pose as he was prepared to take on Corset…again. "Eyahahahaha! How adorable!", he laughed, "Never have I seen someone so eager to jump into battle like this. As much as I would like to end you where you stand, I hate to say…that this isn't how I want to do this. Though it is quite tempting."

"Look. I dunno what you did to them to bring yourself back, but I'm about to put you RIGHT back where you came!", growled Sonic as he took off and charged at Corset. He launched a right hook which the demon boss dodged, then he launched a left knee thrust towards Corset's chin, but that too was also evaded. The angelic hedgehog launched a combo of punches and kicks to various areas of the demon, but every hit was evaded or blocked before he slammed the hedgehog in the stomach with a gut-buster of a punch.

Some spit flew out of his mouth as Sonic was slammed into the ground, his angelic form dropping instantly. "Sonic!", shouted Stocking as she went over to see if her husband was okay. Silver and Blaze got into their fighting pose as Panty whipped out Backlace.

"Bad move dickface!", growled the blonde.

"Now, now, bitch angel. You'll get your turn. But right now I didn't come here just to pick a fight with you all, no. I'm here to offer that blue hedgehog a deal…", said Corset. Sonic managed to get up from the ground though holding his stomach from the pain of that attack.

"What the hell kinda deal is that you sick bastard…?!", he growled.

"Oh come now Sonic, if you really wanted to you could've killed me with that attack of yours long ago, and be done with it.", smirked the demon boss.

"Don't tempt me, I'm still considering that alternative…", replied Sonic in a low growl.

"Just get on with the motherfockin' deal!", snapped Panty.

"Very well.", Corset replied, "The deal is simple; all you have to do…is bring me these jewels I've heard about known as the seven chaos emeralds." Sonic staggered to his feet as he, Silver, and Blaze had shocked looks on their faces…

"Chaos emeralds?!", stammered the silver hedgehog.

"H-How does he know about them…?!", added the cat princess in the same fashion.

"Yeah! What they said!", said Sonic while sharing their feelings about it. Corset turned his back on them as he looked at them from the corner of his eye. "Thanks to some information I don't know how I've gotten, it appears that there are seven jewels in this world that grant the collector unlimited power. So the deal that I am offering you…is to gather them all up, and bring them to me."

"And why da fock should we do that?!", growled the blonde.

"I've never heard of em', but why should we let you have em' if you're just gonna try and bang up the city again…?", said the Goth in a groan.

"Corset. You and I both know good and damn well there's no way in HELL I'd give them to you! So why would you dare ask me that…?!", sneered Sonic while shaking his fist. Corset closed his eyes while letting off a smirk, then he turned around and waved his hand, as leather laces surrounded Brief and dragged him towards the demon. He hoisted the boy over his shoulder as he was all tied up.

"GAH! P-Panty! Sonic! Guys help me!", he stammered and whimpered. The blue hedgehog gritted his teeth as he tried to go for Corset, but was quickly stopped as the demon boss pointed his glowing finger at the boy's neck. "Ah-ah-ah. That wouldn't be a very smart move on your end hedgehog.", he chuckled.

"B-Brief!", shouted Silver.

"What are you going to do to him…?!", growled Blaze.

"Simple my dear. If you bring me the seven chaos emeralds in five days time, I will return this precious boy to you unharmed. Perhaps this will motivate you to get me what I want, especially if someone's life is on the line!", grinned Corset.

"Grrah! Your ass is SO DEAD!", growled Sonic as he let his angelic aura resurface again. However he knew that Corset might kill Brief if he jumped at him as quickly as he did earlier. Though Panty could care less she knew that Sonic would never forgive her, if she didn't assist him with rescuing the poor geek boy in his time of need. "_(Fock…not this shit again…)_", she thought to herself as she remembered the last time she had to go in and save him…

"Well you all, I would love to have stayed and chat a little longer but fate just wouldn't have it! Clock's ticking Sonic, you'd better get a move on if you want to rescue this boy.", smirked the demon boss. He turned around as he summoned some dark purple orbs as they spun around him as well as Corset.

"GUYS! HELP ME!", wined Brief as anxious looks appeared on Sonic and the others.

"_**I'LL BE WAITING!**_", cackled the demon boss as Panty gritted her teeth and took off running to try and grab Brief's hand before he disappeared with Corset. "GEEK BOY!", she shouted as she made a grab for him a second too late. She slid onto the ground face first in the gravel as Sonic and the others went over to see if she was okay.

"Panty…", sighed Stocking as heard some sobbing coming from her big sister. This wasn't like her to get worked up over one boy, when she could be out there screwing to her heart's content. But did Brief really have that love effect on her? This is Panty we're talking about isn't it?

Sonic helped the blonde off of the ground as he hugged her with all the love and support in his heart. "It's okay Panty…", he told her softly, "We'll bring him back. We'll rescue him, I know it!" The girl sniffled as she cried on the hedgehog's shoulders while Stocking, Blaze, and Silver went in to console her.

_**~ Elsewhere on a floating island a mile high in the sky ~**_

We find our favorite red echidna guarding the Master Emerald as usual, from any outside threats that may try and use its special power for evil. It's been a couple days since the big wedding he went to for Sonic and Stocking, as he was now wondering what they've been up to since then.

"Heh…I wonder if I should take the chance to see em' one of these days…?", he wondered. Then he looked up at the sky while sitting right in front of the master emerald. Suddenly the emerald started acting strangely, as if a distress signal was coming through its power. Knuckles sensed that power as he got up and approached the massive jewel.

"What the…?!", he stammered as the emerald started flashing. Then a big flash appeared as it engulfed the echidna, as he covered his eyes not knowing how or why the emerald was doing this. As soon as the flash disappeared Knuckles found himself floating in the air from a vision of Daten City, he looked down and spotted several figures, with one blonde haired figure crying her eyes out.

"What the hell is goin' on?", he wondered as he watched the figures some more. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recognized some of the figures that were down below. One of them was blue, while another was silver, a third was dark blue with pink highlights, and another was a light violet color. It wasn't to his surprise that the blue figure was Sonic, while the dark blue-pink highlighted figure was Stocking.

That meant the other two were Silver and Blaze.

Suddenly another vision came to him of a blue skinned demon, carrying an orange haired boy on his shoulder. He didn't understand why he was receiving this vision, but it soon became clear from another vision, that the blonde was trying to rescue that said boy from the blue skinned demon.

And she was crying because she wasn't able to…

Suddenly a flash of light appeared right in front him, as Knuckles covered his eyes once again. "NOW WHAT'S GOING ON…?!", he shouted as the Master Emerald took him back to where he once was. He found himself back in front of the altar as the visions that he saw just blew his own mind. He didn't know what to make of them, but he knew if the Master Emerald was involved…then the chaos emeralds have to be as well.

"I dunno what the hell just happened…but I think it's time to pay Sonic a visit.", he said in a serious tone.

_**~ The Church ~**_

"ARE YOU FOCKIN' SERIOUS?! YOU MEAN THAT ASSHOLE OF A FREAK SURVIVED?!", hollered Garterbelt after hearing the news of Corset's return. Although they had to cover their ears due to the volume of how loud Garter was yelling, they had a feeling that this was the reaction that they would get out of him.

"I know!", Sonic replied, "I still can't believe it myself and I'M the one who killed him!"

"Look Garts, we're still processing on how that asshole survived too y'know…? So quit ballin' like a bitch about it okay? We'll deal with it!", shooed the blonde.

"THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT! THERE'S A BIGGER PROBLEM THAN THAT!", growled the afro preacher as he pointed at Panty.

"What…? Like you gotta better solution?", shrugged Stocking as if she didn't care. Garter face-palmed as a look of confusion and frustration etched its way across his face about this whole situation. It was almost like this type of problem was "Not going according to plan!" as he would say. But to add even more strain on his brain, Sonic told him that Corset kidnapped Brief and would only return him if the seven chaos emeralds were found.

This statement either gave Garterbelt hope, or dread. As he didn't have a clue what a chaos emerald was OR even looked like…

"Hmm…this situation appears to be more troublesome than we thought it would be…", said Silver while folding his arms and shaking his head.

"We can't let that being get away with this! However seeking the emeralds will be harder task to accomplish, if we don't have an idea where their whereabouts could be…", Blaze stated.

"Ugh, FOCK!", growled Panty as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger, "I'm SO gonna kick dat doucher's ass when I find him…!"

"Then ya might wanna wait in line first. I get dibs on the first licks when we see him again!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"That Corset…even when we were younger he was always a sore loser. I had'a funny feelin' he'd try and pull some dirty shit like this, seein' as though he's still pissed at me for that 'incident' we both had…", muttered the afro preacher.

"…So what are ya thinkin' babe? Got somethin'?", asked the Goth. Sonic pondered a bit on how or where one of the seven emeralds could be. A few minutes later something clicked in his head. "Ah! Of course!", he shouted with glee.

"Eh? Found somethin' blue?", questioned the blonde.

"Hey Sonic! Do you have an idea where we should start looking for the first emerald?", Silver asked.

"You bet I do!", he replied with a smirk, "And I think HE should still have it with em'." Sonic knew in his mind of one person who already has a chaos emerald in his possession, he had a funny feeling that day when he first showed it to him after his test plane when haywire…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Dang! What happened back there…? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that.", said Sonic._

"_Yeah, but that was just a test run of my latest model. It's still got some bugs to iron out…", said the figure sheepishly while scratching his head._

"_Well, you can use my plane; the Tornado! If ya want.", replied the hedgehog._

"_Thanks!", smiled the figure, "But you gotta check out this power supply I found! Ta-da!" And with that, the figure pulled out a purple chaos emerald. Sonic was shocked that he even had it with him. "WHOA! Is that what I think it is?!", he stammered as he looked at the jewel._

"_Sure is Sonic!", smiled the figure, "I just happened to find one of the seven emeralds while doing one of my test flights."_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Oh yeah, we so got this one…", smirked Sonic as he clapped his hands together. The blue hedgehog made his way towards the front doors of the church, while the others were a little confused about where he was going in such a hurry.

"Hey, where ya goin' in such a hurry?", asked Panty.

"I'm on my way to Station City. I know where we can find the first chaos emerald and I think Tails might still have it!", replied the hedgehog.

"So Tails has the first one already?", questioned Silver.

"My! That was easier than I thought…", added the cat princess.

"If that's the case, then let's roll babe!", smirked Stocking as she followed behind her husband.

"Now you're speakin' my language!", he replied. The two of them dashed out as they made their way towards See Through, as Panty and the others followed behind them as well. Garterbelt stood by the front doorway of the church as he watched the five of them pile up in the pink Hummer.

"Ahem…Sonic the Hedgehog! I leave this mission in your hands! Now GO! Collect the chaos emeralds and be on your way!", commanded the afro preacher in his preaching tone. Sonic waved a salutations salute as the blonde turned on the car, as it hummed loudly like it always does. "Ha! Let's fockin' DO THIS!", she smirked as she floored the gas causing everyone to hold onto dear life. They soon sped down the highway as See Through and the others left a trail of smoke (and flame) behind them.

"STATION CITY HERE WE COME!"

_**~ Meanwhile at Tails' Workshop ~**_

Shadow stood in awe at the sight of his friend who was now fully repaired thanks to the boy wonder. He approached him closely to inspect that everything was 100% so he would feel a bit more confident before stepping back out into the world again. "Well Shadow…", said Tails as he was proud of his accomplishment, "I finally finished him, and he looks better than he did before!"

"Yes…I can see that…", the black hedgehog replied. The robot turned on as it scanned the room that he was in, then he turned to Tails and scanned him to check to see if he was a threat or not. "Scanning complete. Miles "Tails" Prower data found.", it said.

"Yes! It's scanning system was a success!", said the fox happily. Then the robot turned to Shadow as it scanned him, after the scan was complete it leaped off the table and approached the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Shadow data files found. Shadow…it is good to see you again…", said Omega.

"Hmph…you're not the only one.", he replied while folding his arms and smirking. Deep down inside he really wanted to cry after reuniting with Omega, but he knew he was way too tough for that. While the robot was still adjusting to his fully repaired body, Tails heard a noise coming from his computer in the other room. "Huh? What's going on in there?", he wondered as he went towards the room. A hidden gasp appeared through Shadow's chest as he went directly behind Tails to see what was going on as well.

Seeing is though he was the only one in that room at the time…

The two arrived at the lone computer as Tails clicked on the mouse and the screen came up. "Huh, something wrong?", asked Shadow, trying to make it so that he wasn't the one who fiddled with his computer. The fox boy clicked on a file on the bottom left side of the screen that Shadow forgot to close, causing the hedgehog to curse under his own breath.

"What's this?", wondered Tails as the article that Shadow was looking at popped up on the screen. It said that Professor Gerald created a clone copy of the prototype as a special side experiment, while the original one was going through some "problems". Shadow folded his arms as he closed his eyes because he knew that a secret like this would only stay hidden for a short time.

After reading through the whole article, Tails had an interested look on his face.

"Wow! So this professor used a special method for DNA compound isolation. That's truly amazing!", gleamed the fox.

"Even so…", replied Shadow while looking away, "You only know half of the truth behind this…" Omega walked in as Tails now had a questionable look on his face following what he had said.

"Half of the truth…what do you mean by that?", the fox asked.

"Although the professor created that copy for his own reasons, there's another reason why it was truly created. The original was supposed to be destroyed because of the experiments that were conducted onto it over the years. But after the colony got raided and the professor was executed, he was still able to complete his project through means of technology and machinery…", Shadow explained. Tails was in awe that Shadow knew so much about what happened during that time, of course he should know…he lived it!

The fox boy quickly turned back towards the computer to read more on what the article about the prototype clone, had mentioned. Sure enough there was a section about the chaos emeralds that quickly caught his interest. "Hey Shadow! Check this out!", said Tails as he and Omega went in closer to see what the fox boy was reading about.

There was another small article about the chaos emeralds and what role they play in the process of the prototype clone, that was being created. It said that even though the clone is a "copy" of the original, it can still be affected by the one who possesses the seven servers. Should the one who finds the seven chaos encounter this being on the day it arises, it is they that have the power to stop it…

"The day it arises…? So the only way it can truly be defeated is through the power of the seven chaos emeralds…", said Shadow.

"It would appear so…", replied Tails. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as the three of them turned around. "Someone is here.", said Omega as he made his way towards the front door of the workshop. Tails got up from the computer as he and Shadow made their way towards the door, as soon as they opened it they found the others standing on the other side.

And by others, we mean Sonic and Co.

"Sonic!", said Tails as if he was happy to see his best friend again, "Good to see ya!"

"Hey lil' buddy! Mind if we chat a lil' bit? There's a little problem we might need your help with…", replied the blue speed demon.

_**~ Meanwhile in Omen City ~**_

Brief woke up to find himself strapped to something wearing nothing but his briefs, as both of his legs and ankles were buckled down so that he wouldn't be able to escape what-so-ever. He looked around frantically as all he saw were dark buildings and an overcast sky, which really freaked him out. "W-Where the hell am I?!", he stammered as it felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

He looked straight ahead and saw Corset approaching him, only his body was now 75% healed in full.

"Calm down little boy, there's so much fun that you and I are going to have while we're waiting…", smirked the demon boss. Brief didn't like the sound of that as he was trying to break free from the bondage-like buckles, but all that did was hurt him in the process.

"What are you planning Corset?! Why did you kidnap me in front of all my friends?!", growled the geek. The demon boss appeared before the boy as he looked at him with an evil grin, then he pointed to something below his feet.

"Why don't you see for yourself…", he replied. Brief didn't know exactly what he meant but he did what the demon told him and looked below his feet. What he saw turned his nervous expression, to a horrified look of despair. Sitting right in front of him was the one thing that he feared the most, the one thing that almost destroyed Daten City over six months ago.

The one thing Corset was trying to accomplish.

That one thing…was the Hellsgate Keyhole.

"No…", he stammered in fear, "It can't be…no, no, no,no, NOOOO!"

"Eyahahaha! If Sonic and those bitch angels don't find the seven chaos emeralds in the five days I gave them, then I'll activate Hellsmonkey and slam dunk your wood in there! FINALLY I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!", smirked the demon boss. While he cackled on like the crazed maniac that he was, all Brief could do was wait for them to come rescue him.

Including his angel love…

"Panty…", he whispered, "Please…hurry…"

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	37. Ep 37: Ghost Raid on Angel Island

_**~ Daten City ~**_

Garterbelt was sitting at his pulpit like he'd usually be, however he was a bit troubled over the fact that Corset…somehow survived. How could that be so? Who or what did he do to return to this world from the other side? The afro preacher pondered this in his mind as he wondered…and wondered. Although he shouldn't be too concerned at the moment about it, he felt that he wanted to be the one to send that demon back to the hellhole he came from.

But he knew that he wasn't the one who truly defeated him.

It was Sonic that sent him packing.

He pondered some more about what he could do to help in terms of this situation. However his plans on how to handle that were soon about to be taken right from his own hands…

"_(Knock! Knock!)_"

The afro preacher got up from the pulpit as he made his way towards the door, upon opening it he saw a red figure standing on the other side. "Hm?", was his reply upon seeing the red figure as he tried to figure out where he might have seen him before.

"Hey, uh…is Sonic here?", asked the red figure in an unsure tone. Garter scratched his head for a bit as he was trying to remember where he had seen this figure before. Suddenly it came to him as he was one of the groomsmen for Sonic's wedding.

"Wait a sec', you're that Knuckles guy right?", asked the afro preacher as the echidna nodded.

"Yeah, that's me…", he replied.

"Huh…well if you're lookin' for him, he headed back to Station City along with Silver, Blaze, and da angels. He said somethin' about chaos emeralds so I'm guessin' that's what they're lookin' for.", Garter replied. Knuckles pondered a bit on why Sonic would be looking for the emeralds right now, but remembering how crazy the Master Emerald acted back on his island, he knew that the emeralds might have something to do with it.

"Cool. I'm headin' back to look for em' there.", stated the echidna.

"Oh hey, before you go…ya might wanna know somethin' about dis whole deal…", Garterbelt replied.

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 37: **Ghost Raid on Angel Island!

"Come on in Sonic! It's been a while since I last saw you.", smiled Tails as he let him in along with the angels, Silver, and Blaze. Shadow and Omega stood against the wall as they saw the others walking in, of course they were unaware of the truth behind the article on the prototype clone that they read.

But in reality, they don't know about it…yet.

"Hey Tails, long time no see dude.", smirked the blonde as she waved flirtatiously at him causing him to blush a bit.

"Eh-heh, hey Panty. Same here.", he replied while trying to hide his blush.

"Hmph. So when did you two get back in town…? We haven't see you since the wedding blue.", smirked Shadow.

"Well if you're THAT curious, me and my cute Lolita wife were on our vacation. C'mon Shad's did cha really miss me that much?", chuckled Sonic.

"I never said that…", the black hedgehog replied.

"If ya wanna know how it went down, they ass focked each other!", snickered the blonde.

"Panty!", Stocking scowled while everyone else sweat dropped at the thought.

"A-Anyway, we came by because I wanted to talk with you about something important. Though, from what we just went through it won't be the kinda news you wanna hear…", stated Sonic.

"Really? What do you mean Sonic?", asked the fox. Stocking and the others tilted their heads as a small drop of sweat appeared, as for Sonic it was more of an angry tick mark. "Well, uh…" The blue hedgehog tried to get his thoughts together until Tails noticed that 'someone' was missing. "Hey Sonic? Where's Brief?", he asked as he looked around the room but saw no sign of him.

The whole room went silent as no one said a thing for a little while. Sonic and the others knew what happened as they were the ones who tried to stop him from kidnapping the boy.

Especially Panty…

"He's…not here.", the blonde replied causing Sonic and the others to look at her somewhat surprised. (Except Shadow and Omega.) Tails scratched his head for a bit as to why Brief didn't show up. Whenever Panty and Stocking made their way over to this side of town, he'd be right there with them all the time.

"That's strange…", replied the fox boy, "He's usually with you guys, right?"

"Not this time lil' dude…", said Sonic in a low tone. Tails started to worry a bit whenever Sonic's voice would go towards the floor, to him that meant that usually something bad would happen or has already happened.

"What's wrong Sonic?", he asked.

The blue hedgehog hung his head low as he folded his arms and told the truth about Brief. "Something bad went down while we were in Daten City, we tried to stop it but we weren't quick enough…", he elaborated.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Sonic stood in his fighting pose as he was prepared to take on Corset…again. "Eyahahahaha! How adorable!", he laughed, "Never have I seen someone so eager to jump into battle like this. As much as I would like to end you where you stand, I hate to say…that this isn't how I want to do this. Though it is quite tempting."_

"_Look. I dunno what you did to them to bring yourself back, but I'm about to put you RIGHT back where you came!", growled Sonic as he took off and charged at Corset. He launched a right hook which the demon boss dodged, then he launched a left knee thrust towards Corset's chin, but that too was also evaded. The angelic hedgehog launched a combo of punches and kicks to various areas of the demon, but every hit was evaded or blocked before he slammed the hedgehog in the stomach with a gut-buster of a punch._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"W-WHAT?! B-But I thought you killed him! How is he still alive?!", stammered Tails.

"I dunno bud…I know I ended him during our battle over six months ago…", Sonic replied.

"And Scanty and Kneesocks…what about them…?", said the fox boy in a saddened tone. The hedgehog turned his head while trying to hide any tears that he may have had. Even though they were enemies, they knew that somewhere along the line that they would turn over a new leaf.

And somewhere along the line, Tails might have been that new leaf…

"They're dead…he killed them…", he replied in a low growl while trying to hold back his tears. The fox boy's eyes widened as what was just said to him, just rocked his world BEYOND belief. It seemed just like yesterday when the Demon Sisters came over to his workshop wanting to change their ways. They were his assistants and always helped him whenever he needed it, but now…now they were dead, that threw his whole world into the depths of chaos.

Tails was always a person who would do the right thing. He never hung out with a bad crowd, he always told the truth even if it would get him in trouble sometimes, and he never turned his back on those who needed his help. He looked up to Sonic as a big brother when everyone else teased and taunted him, he even let him borrow his plane; the Tornado, because he was so good with inventing things.

But this…this was too much for him to handle.

In a fit of rage he slammed his palms on the table with so much force, it even surprised Shadow. He started breathing heavily as Sonic came over to calm him down. "Calm down Tails, I don't like this anymore than you do. But let's be a lil' smart about this, okay?", he told him.

Tears started running down his face as even Panty and Stocking started feeling sorry of him. They both went over to try and comfort the fox as he was boiling mad about what Corset did to his two favorite assistants. "You okay Tails?", asked the Goth in a soft tone.

"Damn…I never thought you felt this way about em' like this…", added the blonde.

"…They may have been demons…but they were my friends. And he killed them…" Tails paused a moment before slamming the table with his palms again in a fit of anger. "HE KILLED THEM!"

"Whoa! Take it easy! Hoddamn dude!", stammered Panty.

"I know you're upset as much as we are, but you're gonna break something if you keep doing that.", said Sonic in a semi-nervous tone.

"Sonic is right, you must control yourself. Getting all worked up isn't a very wise way to handle this.", said Blaze in a calming tone.

"He has every right to feel this way…", said Shadow in his usual tone. Suddenly everybody stopped and looked at him, as the whole room went quiet once again. A small crosswind sweep through the center of the room as the Ultimate Lifeform continued to speak. "This Scanty and Kneesocks that you spoke of were your assistants that helped you, with all your little inventions that you had. Now hearing about their deaths at the hands of this…Corset person, has placed you on a path of revenge and ruin. This I understand, because I too had that same feeling when Maria was taken from me. However, I promised her that I would protect this planet she loved with my life…and these Demon Sisters…must be the ones that you care about. Aren't they…?"

Tails looked at Shadow with an awestruck expression as he said everything that the fox boy was feeling. The truth was; he DID care about Scanty and Kneesocks, and would be willing to do anything to get them back no matter the cost. Sonic and the others looked at Shadow in awe of what he just said…

"Shadow…"

"Hmph…"

"Whoa…I have no idea what just happened, but it just blew my mind…", said Silver.

"Well guys…I guess we all know what we gotta do now huh?", said Sonic as a sudden smirk came across his face. Stocking knew what that little smirk meant as it always turned her on whenever he was like that. "I think this is the part where get ready to kick ass and take names isn't it…?", she replied.

"Fockin' right sis.", smirked Panty.

"Hmph. I suppose I'll assist you on this as well. Besides you're not the only one who's looking for something…", said Shadow. Sonic wanted to ask but the black hedgehog smirked as if he knew what he was gonna ask him.

"No worries Tails, we'll beat this jerk and get Scanty and Kneesocks back. Plus we'll need the seven chaos emeralds at the same time, but that shouldn't be a problem!", said the blue hedgehog while giving a thumbs up. The fox boy found a smile on his face as he saw that all his friends wanted to help rescue the Demon Sisters as much as he wanted to. This made him ever so happy beyond belief…

"T-Thanks you guys…where would I be without friends like you…?", he said in a glad tone.

"Stuck up the damn creek without a paddle.", snickered Panty, causing the others except Shadow and Omega to laugh. Now that their mission was set, all that was left to do is get to it and do what they had to do! Sonic was fully aware that Tails already had one of the seven emeralds with him, which would make their job of collecting them within the five days they had, that much easier.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the now happily determined Tails went over to answer it. "Ah! Looks like we're getting some more help after all guys!", he smiled as he opened the door widely to find rad red standing on the other side. "Yo! Wha'd I miss?", was his reply as he stepped into the workshop while Sonic and the others were happy to see him.

"Hey Knux! You're just in time! We're on our way to look for the chaos emeralds before you showed up.", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"Well ain't dat a coincidence, that's just what I was about to tell you.", the echidna replied.

"Really? What's going on Knuckles?", Tails asked.

"After that Garter guy told me you'd all be here, I sped over here as quick as I could. While guarding the Master Emerald like I always do, it started actin' really funny. Then it sucked me in and gave me a vision of you guys in the city as you were fighting some blue skinned guy that kidnapped someone that Panty was crying over. Next thing ya know, I'm back at the altar like nothing happened…", explained Knuckles. Suddenly realization smacked the red echidna over the face. "Wait a minute…Brief's missing?!", he said in a sudden growl.

"No shit Knuckles…", replied the blonde while looking down at the floor. A look of confusion appeared on his face as he had just saw him at the wedding. How did this happen? And why did this happen to Brief?

Then he remembered something that Garterbelt told him before he left to look for Sonic.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Wait a sec', you're that Knuckles guy right?", asked the afro preacher as the echidna nodded._

"_Yeah, that's me…", he replied._

"_Huh…well if you're lookin' for him, he headed back to Station City along with Silver, Blaze, and da angels. He said somethin' about chaos emeralds so I'm guessin' that's what they're lookin' for.", Garter replied._

"_Cool. I'm headin' back to look for em' there.", stated the echidna._

"_Oh hey, before you go…ya might wanna know somethin' about dis whole deal…", Garterbelt replied._

"_Really? Well, what's up?", replied Knuckles._

"_Sonic and da others just mentioned to me that Brief's been kidnapped by Corset, and stated that he'll return him safe n' sound if they collect these…chaos emerald things. I dunno what da hell they are, but if ya know how to find em' then you should tell him about it.", said the afro preacher._

"_No way! Brief's been kidnapped?! Ain't Sonic and those girls try to stop that Corset guy?", asked the echidna in a confused tone._

"_They tried…somehow he got his damn powers back and is stronger than before. I'm assumin' these chaos emeralds hold some kinda special power, right?", asked Garter._

"_They do. In fact if you find all seven of them you'll be granted powers beyond what you could even imagine. Should they fall into the wrong hands, it'll mean nothing but catastrophe for all of us.", stated Knuckles._

"_Then you'd better find em' before Corset does. And if ya do, then use em' to kick his fockin' ass!", replied the afro preacher._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Uh-huh. That's what he told me…", pondered Knuckles.

"Eh?", was everyone's reply.

"Standin' around here won't get those chaos emeralds any faster, so are we gonna rescue Brief from Corset or not?", said the red echidna in a serious tone. Panty and Stocking looked at each other and smirked as did Sonic. Tails was ready, and so was Silver and Blaze. Shadow and Omega? Well, they were ready…only because they had their own reasons for collecting the chaos emeralds.

"Let's roll guys! We got a demon to beatdown!", said the blue hedgehog as he made his way out the door.

"Wait for me Sonic!", stammered Tails as he wanted to save the Demon Sisters. Knuckles made his way out while Silver and Blaze followed behind him. "I must say, this should be quite interesting.", said the cat princess.

"You're not the only one Blaze.", Silver replied.

"That's my baby! I love it when he's like this…", smiled the Goth as she followed behind her man.

"Figured you would. Seein' how many times you two focked each other in da last two weeks…", snickered the blonde.

"Ugh! That is such a whore response.", groaned Stocking.

"Tell me somethin' I don't already fockin' know…", shooed Panty. Shadow and Omega were the last ones to leave as they had their mind set on why they needed the chaos emeralds. (Somewhere during the commotion and the conversation, he snagged the purple chaos emerald that Tails had hiding behind the teleporter he used during the Ducktape fiasco.)

How he found it? Well…this IS Shadow we're talking about.

Not to mention that he too was carrying a chaos emerald with him, and never told anyone about it. So really, there were only five more out there to look for. Shadow can be slick when he wants to be, which is why he can also be so badass when he wants to be as well…

_**~ Meanwhile back on Angel Island ~**_

The Master Emerald was still acting strangely again as it started flashing like it did before. However something about its usual aura was different; instead of it being its green color like always, it was dark purple with small dark orbs floating around it. Suddenly the emerald started spinning faster as it was now changing color from green to dark purple.

A beam of dark light shined from the massive jewel as a giant black arm with red markings on it started to appear. Pretty soon a wolf-like face started coming through from the dark beam as it howled like a real wolf would. As soon as the ghost came from the beam of darkness it disappeared; and was revealed as the very same ghost wolf duo, that Sonic had killed a while back.

Only they were surrounded by a dark purple aura with dark orbs fluttering around it…

"**Hah…well, well…looks like someone brought us back from the beyond.**", said the wolf while the smaller red riding hood-like ghost was on its shoulders.

"**Yeah, no kidding! Let's find those damn Panty and Stocking bitches and make em' pay for killing us!**", smirked the smaller ghost.

_**~ Back to Sonic and the others ~**_

"?!"

"Whoa!...What's wrong with you Knux?", asked Sonic as the echidna suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked into the sky just east of where he was standing, as he saw his island. However something on it didn't seem like the ordinary…

"Someone's on my island…", he growled as he spotted a large creature that was black with red markings all over its body. Panty and Stocking looked in the same direction and could tell that it was a ghost due to its power, as did Sonic as his angelic ring started to glow.

"Wanna head over there and see what's up?", he asked.

"No kidding.", replied the echidna.

_**~ Back on the island ~**_

The ghost wolf and its small companion started tearing up the palm trees thinking that the angels would be on the island. "**Come out, come out, wherever you are! Don't think I won't fockin' find you!**", growled the ghost as it lifted up another palm tree from its roots. The smaller ghost used its cleaver to chop down any large bushes that the girls may, or may not have been hiding in as the two of them were looking for them.

"**Shit! They're not over here either!**", it growled.

"**Then start lookin' over there, they can't be too far!**", replied the wolf ghost. They both started looking over on the other side of the island thinking that the angels may be over there, however the two of them were unaware of the sudden rude awakening that would be coming to them. The ghost wolf went over to try and uproot another palm tree, when a sudden bullet zoomed across his face. He stopped for a moment as he slowly turned around, he saw a glowing white gun with smoke coming out of the barrel, that was gripped by a blonde haired girl with a bitchy attitude.

"Long time no see motherfocker…", smirked Panty as Stocking already had Stripe 1 and 2 out in the open. Sonic stood with his arms crossed while his halo and angelic blue aura, were present like they would be during a battle. Knuckles was cracking his knuckles as he too was prepared for a fight.

The ghost wolf had a wild smirk across his face as the smaller companion ghost turned around, to find just what he was looking for as well. "**Well fock me in the backside, look who it is…?**", growled the wolf.

"**We've been lookin' for you damn bitches all day! Now we can pay your asses back for killin' us!**", added the smaller ghost.

"Just cuz' you guys came back from the dead and got those dark orbs around ya, doesn't make you any stronger than last time!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"What my baby means is that your ass is ours!", added Stocking.

Tails looked over to Shadow, Silver, and the others. "Hey guys, should we help them?", he asked.

"No need.", replied the Ultimate Lifeform.

"I think Sonic and those girls are better suited for this than we are. Not that there's any reason not to help him or anything.", said Silver while scratching his head.

"I agree. Let's just sit back and watch this time around…", added Blaze. Sonic along with Knuckles and the girls were already in their battle poses, as the ghost wolf duo were ready to get their revenge against the angels. "Nobody tears up my island like they own it! Not while I'M around!", sneered the echidna.

"Heh-heh, I can tell we're gonna have a lot of fun here. No need to pull any punches cuz' we fought these guys before, right girls?", said Sonic while looking back at a smirking Panty and Stocking.

"Right!", they replied.

"**Meh, it's you isn't it? The hedgehog who killed us before…**", growled the wolf ghost.

"**Imagine our surprise when we find your ass here…?! Now we're gonna make sure we totally waste ya down to the bone ya bitch!**", added the small red riding hood ghost.

"That's your snappy comeback for a guy I just killed?", chuckled Sonic.

"The only ass that's gonna be wasted down to da bone is yours, dick!", smirked Panty.

"Now comes the part where we transform and open up a big ass can a' whipass!", added Stocking.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The girls were ready as always while Shadow, Tails, Silver, and even Knuckles were blushing a bit at the transformation that they just saw. Sonic glanced at them for a quick second as he sweat dropped while rolling his eyes. "What's-a-matter guys? Never seen a striptease before?", teased the blue hedgehog.

"Is there ANY MOMENT during this time where you CAN BE SERIOUS?!", growled Knuckles with an anime style tick mark on his forehead while Sonic snickered.

"Fock dat! C'mon Stockin' let's trash dis focker and get some heavens while we're at it.", said the blonde.

"Fine by me. Though I kinda miss how much fun I had before…", shrugged the Goth. The angels along with Sonic and Knuckles leaped at the ghost wolf while it and its companion charged at the group.

"**I got news for ya! We're stronger than ya think!**", it sneered.

"**Yeah! So don't think you'll get the jump on us like last time!**", added the smaller ghost.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got news for ya too!", shot back Sonic.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKERS", shouted the hedgehog along with Knuckles and the girls.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…TO BE CONTINUED!**


	38. Ep 38: Mind over Space Part 1

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 38: **Mind over Space! Part 1!

Sonic and Knuckles sacked the wolf ghost in the stomach with a duo attack, while the smaller red riding hood ghost leaped off of its shoulders and aimed its cleaver at the girls. "**You bitches are mine!**", it yelled as it threw the cleaver at Panty; only to use the barrel of Backlace to defect it and toss it high into the air.

"That all ya got?!", she smirked as she leaped into the air and delivered a knee thrust to its stomach. The smaller ghost threw a left hook towards the blonde's face but she dodged it and kicked the ghost away. As for the ghost wolf it launched a claw attack on the blue hedgehog and red echidna, but both of them dodged as they back flipped a couple feet from where it was.

"Heh, this guy's somethin' ain't he…?", said Knuckles.

"He may look stronger than you think but trust me, he's not.", chuckled Sonic. Stocking spun her katana around before leaping into the air to deliver an aerial attack. "Here I COOOME~!", she shouted as she darted towards the ghost wolf's neck.

"**Oh no ya don't!**", growled the red riding hood ghost as it intercepted the Goth. However Panty shot a bullet through its back as a gaping hole appeared before getting larger. "All yours Stockin'!", smirked the blonde as the Goth nodded.

"**Guh?! What the-?!**" Was the only response heard from the ghost wolf before it was slashed into a million pieces by Stocking's stripped blades. The Goth landed on the ground as she looked from the corner of her eye at the damage that she had done.

"**Dammit! I though he said that we'd be more powerful this time!**", wined the smaller ghost.

"**Such is our fate at the hands of these girls once again…**", growled the wolf ghost.

"**NOW WE'RE FINISHED!**", they both screamed.

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The dark orbs disappeared as well as the ghost wolf and smaller ghost. Sonic and Knuckles dusted their hands as they looked at the girls before giving them a high five, with them doing the very same. "Ha! That was so easy I didn't have to lift a finger!", smirked Sonic.

"Those guys weren't nearly as strong as I thought they were. What a shame…", added Knuckles.

"Feh, that focker doesn't give us enough credit. At least make it a damn challenge okaaaay?", shrugged Panty.

"That didn't even last five minutes. What was the fockin' point of all that anyway…?", sweat dropped Stocking.

"Eh, who knows babe.", shrugged the blue hedgehog, "Anyway now that that's outta the way, let's start lookin' for those chaos emeralds before any-"

_****MOOOOOB!****_

"**Mahahahahaha! You thought you could get rid of us that easily?!**", laughed the revived ghost wolf.

"**Yeah, we faked the whole death thing to make it more dramatic!**", added the smaller ghost.

"What the fockin' hell?!", growled Knuckles.

"How did you guys get an extra continue?! That's not fair!", pouted Sonic.

"Fock…it's just like that last ghost I had to deal with back in the city. Yo Silver! C'mere a sec'!", said the blonde as the silver hedgehog made his way towards her.

"Shall we help as well Miss Panty?", asked Blaze.

"Nah, I just need him to do his crazy psychic thingy again like he did before.", replied Panty.

"That, I can do!", smirked Silver as he gave the blonde a thumbs up. While Sonic, Knuckles, and Stocking were trading attacks with the ghost wolf and smaller ghost, the silver hedgehog closed his eyes as he concentrated on his psi powers. Like Garterbelt had said before; he was the only one who had the "special" power for eliminating those troublesome dark orbs. A few minutes later his body started glowing as he shot his eyes open and looked dead at the ghost wolf.

It was paralyzed instantly, as the dark aura and dark purple orbs started to fade and die.

"**W-What the hell is this?!**", stammered the wolf ghost, "**I can't move a fockin' muscle!**"

"**Grr! Me neither! It's like we've been paralyzed or somethin'!**", replied the red riding hood ghost. Sonic and the others glanced in Silver's direction as he had a small smirk on his face. "Go for it guys!", he said as the blue hedgehog nodded and replied back with a smirk. The ghost wolf and smaller ghost had nervous looks on their faces, as they knew what was about to happen next…

"Let's boogie!", smirked the hedgehog as his angel aura expanded and his halo got brighter. He along with Stocking and Knuckles leaped at the two paralyzed ghosts as they had no way to even defend themselves. The ghost wolf suffered a thrashing punch from the red echidna, followed by a smack from Sonic's Homing Attack that busted a hole through its head. The little ghost was slashed multiple times by the gothic swordswoman before the three of them delivered the final blow.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKERS!", they shouted as the final blow was struck. The ghost wolf and smaller ghost soon had lights coming from open areas of their bodies.

"**Not again, DAMMIT!**", growled the wolf ghost.

"**NO! Beaten by those sluts again!**", growled the smaller ghost.

"**THIS TIME WE'RE FINISHED!**", they both screamed.

_****BOOOOOOOM!****_

The ghost wolf and smaller ghost were gone for good, and would not be returning again anytime soon. Stocking and her sister slipped their namesake back on as Silver powered down and returned to normal. "Hah…well that should do it…", he said with exhaustion, seeing as though it would soon be time for him to recharge his powers.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to do that Silver?", Tails said in surprise.

"Well, me and Blaze along with Panty had to fight a ghost back in Daten City before. From what Garterbelt told me…my powers are the only thing that can defeat those ghosts like that.", replied the silver hedgehog.

"Hmph. Now that this is behind us, it's time to start looking for the chaos emeralds.", stated Shadow.

"Shad's right. We don't have much time left before Corset does something to Brief, so let's get a move on right away!", replied Sonic.

"Wait a sec Sonic!", waved the fox boy, "I'm not sure if I still have it or not, but I think I might have the first chaos emerald back at the lab."

"Ah, shoot! That's right! THAT'S what I wanted to talk to you about!", replied the hedgehog as he face-palmed.

"Well at least that saves us da trouble of lookin' for one.", said the blonde.

"I guess that means there's six more out there to find.", added the Goth.

"No need.", said Shadow as everyone looked at him in question. He reached behind him and pulled out the purple chaos emerald that Tails had, as he took it from behind the transporter before leaving. "I found this behind something before we left. I'd figure you'd be looking for it so I snagged it just in case…"

"Thinkin' ahead Shadow? Showoff…", smirked Sonic.

"Wow, thanks Shadow!", smiled Tails as he went over to get the emerald from him. Omega looked at the chaos emerald and scanned it for a few minutes, after it was complete he looked towards the sky. "Next emerald location detected.", he said.

"Omega. Do you know where the next chaos emerald is?", asked Shadow.

"Um, babe? Who's the robot…?", Stocking whispered to Sonic.

"That's Shad's buddy, Omega. He's a robot that was created by Eggman but he hates him more than anything, because he abandoned him inside a secret base.", replied the hedgehog.

"Wow…harsh.", replied the Goth.

"Affirmative. The next chaos emerald is aboard the Space Colony Ark.", replied the robot. Everyone was either shocked or not as the next emerald they had to look for, was inside the place that Shadow was born from 50 years ago. He saw this as an opportunity to gather any information about the professor's research, as well as some answers to the mystery behind the prototype clone.

"If that's the case, then the Ark is where we must go.", stated the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Space Colony Ark huh? Doesn't it look like that half-moon shaped base that looked like it had a long ass laser gun, or somethin'?", asked Panty.

"Yep. That's the Ark!", Tails replied.

"Wait a sec', you know it Panty?", wondered Sonic.

"Well, me n' Stockin' took my rocket ship near there after that lil' sex tape incident we had during our movie premiere.", replied the blonde.

"We ran into it while trying to get back a copy of her porno tape that she made. We assumed it might have been another spaceship but we didn't know…", shrugged the Goth.

"Wait a sec', you guys have a rocket ship? No way!", stammered Knuckles.

"Heh-heh, so we'll actually be able to go to the Ark after all!", smirked Sonic. The others were excited about the chance they had of going to the Space Colony and finding the chaos emerald. As for Shadow; he too was somewhat happy about this, but at the same time he had an agenda of his own that he wanted to complete. "_(Perfect.)_", he thought,_ "(This will give me the chance to search the professor's old diary that he should still have lying around somewhere. I'm hoping that'll give me the answers that I'm looking for.)_"

_**~ Meanwhile in a hidden base behind an ancient ruins ~**_

After losing that battle to his one true enemy yet again, Eggman was planning another scheme to use so he could have the upper hand in battle once again. Metal Sonic was currently in the repair shop at the time due to the slashing he received from Stocking, however he was doing okay.

"Curses!", growled the doctor, "Every time it's the same old thing! That blasted rodent has ruined me yet again, and I've just about HAD IT WITH HIM! Bah! No worries though, there's no way he'll be able to foil my master plan…"

Eggman was determined to use any means necessary to try and defeat Sonic, even if it meant trying to kill him just to rid himself of the image of him in his mind. He pondered what new method he should try in order to gain the advantage in their combat, that is until he thought of something he hadn't before.

He looked at Metal Sonic as he was being repaired and wondered something; if he could upgrade him and make him stronger, then maybe he might finally gain the edge on Sonic he needed. Eggman went over to Metal Sonic's head and opened the side of it, while removing a chip that he installed. Upon doing so he slid the chip into his main computer as he pressed a red button on the controls. The computer loaded the battle info it received from the chip as there was something that caught the doctor's interest.

He saw how the battle went with Sonic along with Panty and Stocking, and noticed how Stocking was able to cut up and defeat Metal Sonic.

It was then, that he got an idea.

"Ah! Of course…why didn't I see that before…?", he said to himself. If Eggman knew one thing; it's to fight fire with fire! In this case, he knew just how to do that. Evil laughter filled the base as the doctor found a new source of inspiration from the battle data that he received from Metal Sonic. He got to work on his newest creation and never looked back…

_**~ To the church ~**_

Sonic and the others made their way inside the chapel as they came towards the pulpit, hoping that Garter would be standing there.

He wasn't, as he was away from the house at the time.

However that didn't matter at the moment, as they now had an assignment that they had to do. "So where is this rocket ship located…?", asked Shadow.

"There's a secret area that Garter didn't want us to know about, we'll be comin' close to it soon.", Panty replied.

"So we're really going into outer space to get the chaos emerald from the Ark?", asked Tails.

"That's what it is all right…", Knuckles replied. The gang finally reached the area that Garter kept secret from the girls as they went down into it. After going down a seemingly long staircase they stumbled on to a large room that appeared to have a big rocket ship set up inside. "This is totally boss! I can't believe you guys actually have something like this down here!", said Sonic in excitement.

"Sure do babe. And it's still intact too.", replied Stocking.

"No kiddin'. Let's see if this baby still works.", said the blonde as she made her way up the stairs leading towards the center door of the rocket. She signaled the others to come as they hustled up the stairs towards the door that she went into. Upon walking inside Tails and a few others were in awe of how big and spacious the rocket really was.

"Wooow! Look at how much room is in here!", smiled the fox boy.

"There's definitely enough room in here for more than ten people. How were you guys even able to afford something like this…?", Silver questioned.

"We made an ass ton a' money during the premiere, so we balled out and got us a rocket.", shrugged Panty in her usual tone.

"I must say…this is nice.", said Blaze politely. The blonde lead the others towards the seats near the cockpit as she herself jumped into the driver's seat, with Stocking sitting on the passenger side. After the gang strapped themselves in, Panty turned on the main thrusters for the rocket before pressing a few buttons. Once the coordinates for the destination were set, the blonde fired up the engine as the countdown was beginning…

"_**Preparing for launch! Launch sequence initiated! In 5…4…**_"

"This is so exciting!", said Tails in the edge of his seat.

"Hold your horses kiddo, otherwise you'll fall.", said Stocking, causing the fox boy to blush.

"_**3…2…**_"

"This is it…the moment that we've been waiting for…", said Sonic in confidence.

"The Space Colony Ark…", said Shadow.

"_**1…Shuttle liftoff!**_"

Within that moment, the Panty a-Go-Go rocket ship took off into the skies as the blonde controlled the wheel. They were on their way to the next chaos emerald on the Space Colony Ark, and this…(even though he didn't show it) excited Shadow very much.

"Now…I can find out the truth about what the professor was really trying to…", he said to himself, as a sudden smirk appeared on his lips.

_**~ Space Colony Ark ~**_

Sonic and the others got off the rocket as it landed on a launch pad on the outside of the Ark itself. After a nice lengthy walk through the main bridge leading to front end of the space colony, the group finds themselves looking at the vast research facility that is…the Space Colony Ark.

"Whoa…this place looks fockin' deserted…", said the blonde as she looked around the base.

"I'll say…how old is this place anyway…?", added Stocking.

"It was shut down over 50 years ago because of an accident that occurred. When it was actually functional, it was the first advance research facility of its kind.", explained Tails.

"But right now, it's kind of abandoned at the moment…", said Sonic while scratching the back of his head. Shadow stood quietly as he looked around at the Ark; he could still hear the sounds of everything that was going on 50 years ago, when the military guards came after him as well as Maria. Although he felt like he could look for the clues leading to the professor's reasoning of creating a clone prototype, on his own, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Sonic and the others would catch on to what he was really doing.

So in a rather irritated huff, he decided to ask for their help in finding Gerald's diary…

"Hey blue. Before we look for the chaos emerald…there's something that you should know…", said the black hedgehog. Sonic looked in Shadow's direction while scratching his head.

"Really? What's up?", he asked.

"Huh…well remember that giant bio reptilian that you and I had to fight a few years back?", Shadow replied. It took a minute for Sonic to think back to that time but somehow he remembered.

"Yeah. We defeated it using the chaos emeralds, right?", asked the hedgehog.

"We did.", replied Shadow, "But now I fear that somehow that same reptilian came back…"

"What the heel are you guys talkin' about…?", wondered Panty.

"Wait a second. Are you guys talking about the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform that you two, supposedly gotten rid of?", asked Knuckles.

"There's no way it could've survived everything that Sonic and Shadow threw at it! It should be dead, right?", wondered Tails.

"Of course you should know Tails, you were with me while we were reading that article together.", stated Shadow. Suddenly all eyes were on the fox boy as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. It wasn't like him to hid something like this from his friends and not tell them, but this information…well it's…complicated beyond belief.

"Tails?...What's Shad's talkin' about with the prototype business, huh?", shrugged Sonic as Knuckles was also curious to know.

"Ooh, someone's gotta dirty lil' secret.", snickered the blonde.

"There somethin' you're not tellin' us Miles?", smirked the Goth. Tails started sweating rapidly as his friends started to back him up into a corner, pretty soon Shadow decided to tell the whole truth. "I think this has gone on far enough.", he said in a serious tone, "The truth is…the professor has created a separate clone of the prototype and we need the seven chaos emeralds to try and stop it. But first we need to find the clues on where that clone could be, and the only way to do that is to look for the professor's diary."

The fox boy let off a sigh of relief after Sonic and the others turned to face Shadow. "Diary? So you're tellin' me that prototype thing has a clone; therefore is somewhat back?!", stammered the blue hedgehog.

"Yes.", Shadow replied.

"But if he created an exact copy of the original prototype, then we could just defeat it using the chaos emeralds right?", asked Tails.

"That's what I just said…", groaned the hedgehog.

"Sitting around talking about this prototype monster isn't going to help us find the emeralds. So, let's look for the one we need here, and then start looking for that diary about that man you mentioned...", Silver suggested.

"This place is quite vast. Perhaps we can cover more ground if we split up.", said Blaze.

"Smart idea!", smirked Sonic, "Me n' Shad's can cover the north area of the Ark and search for the emerald there. Tails can go with Knuckles and cover the south area, while Silver and Blaze can handle the eastern area."

"Wait, won't dat leave me n' Stockin' with the western area?", questioned Panty.

"Of course, it would make sense to put us in teams of two. Since there's eight of us here, that'll cover all four directions of this place to find that emerald!", said the Goth.

"Bingo babe! Now let's hustle and get to work, Brief's counting on us!", smirked the blue hedgehog as everyone agreed. However he forgot someone in the process…

"What should my assignment be…?", asked Omega.

"Aw, shoot! I forgot about you. You can roll with me n' Shadow to look for the chaos emerald, okay?", replied Sonic.

"Affirmative.", replied the robot. The gang split up into separate teams as they went towards their areas to search for the chaos emerald, as well as the professor's diary about the prototype clone.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

The door opened as Panty and her sister walked into the room, there was nothing inside of it except a desk as well as some power generators in the corner of the room. The girls looked around for anything that looked like a diary, as Shadow mentioned something about Professor Gerald writing some blueprints about the prototype.

"Shit man, I don't think we're gonna find anything…", shrugged the blonde.

"He said that old geezer had written some blueprints about that thing, and that he usually writes them down in his diary.", Stocking replied. Panty walked over to the desk and found many old papers scattered around, she looked at almost all of them and found nothing. That is, until something heavy dropped down onto the floor as it whipped up a small cloud of dust.

"Fock! There's so much dust in here…", she muttered, as she fanned away most of it and picked up the book. After flipping a few pages the blonde's eyes widened as she glanced in Stocking's direction. "Chika! C'mere, I got somethin'!", she said.

"What is it? Did cha find that old geezer's diary?", asked the Goth.

"Yeah. I think there's somethin' in here about that 'prototype' he keeps yappin' on about.", replied the blonde.

"Well, let's check it out!", said Stocking. The girls started reading one of the journal entries that Professor Gerald had written the night before Maria was killed; it mentioned within the text about him doing some research as he was inside the bio lab, working on the early phases of creating the Ultimate Lifeform…

_~ August 23, Entry No. 67 ~_

_Yes! I have finally managed to isolate the compound from the original. It'll only be a matter of time before they discover what I've just done. After fusing the blood of Black Doom into the Ultimate Life, I was finally able to copy and isolate that gene into a separate project all together. Soon the final phase of my creation will be complete, until then…I shall hold out as long as I can until they come for her…_

"Eh? Who da fock is Black Doom…?", said Panty in confusion while scratching her head.

"Dunno. Shadow said somethin' about him having the same blood type or something before he killed him. Ugh…I wish my baby was with me, at least it wouldn't be boring with him around…", muttered Stocking.

"Well we found the book…why not take that to em' and maybe he can tell us more about this fockin' proto-somethin'.", shrugged the blonde as she made her way towards the door.

"I guess you're probably right, he knows more about that old fart's diary than we do…", replied the Goth as she closed the book. The girls left the room and closed the door, however unknown to them a small blue piece of paper was underneath the lamp that was on the desk. A closer look revealed it to be the blueprints that spoke of what the professor did with the compound, after he isolated it. The words on the top right corner of the paper read; "_**Code Name: PESUDOHAZARD**_".

_**~ Elsewhere on Tails and Knuckles' side ~**_

The two of them entered into the research facility's main room, as they walked around to see if they could find anything that Professor Gerald might have had lying around. "This place looks empty…", muttered the red echidna, "Ain't nothin' here except some generators and a view of the earth in here."

"Well we know the chaos emerald can't be in here, maybe we should check over in Silver's area of the colony.", replied Tails.

"Couldn't we just go and check the control room?", asked Knuckles.

"No, that place would be too obvious to look for the chaos emerald there…", the fox replied as he and the echidna left the room. Little did they know, that a small little camera was watching them leave as it had already scanned their data. In fact there were small cameras all in the rooms that Sonic and the others were all in; meaning that they had scanned them all as well…

_**~ Meanwhile at a secret military base ~**_

The camera scans as well as the footage that was taken aboard the Ark, was already transferred to the G.U.N Headquarters. At the head of the main transfer room was the commanding general, as he was looking at what was going on inside the space colony during the time.

"Shadow…", he muttered, "What's he doing up there…?" Suddenly the door behind him opened as a figure wearing a skimpy spy outfit with heart-shaped boots as well as a matching tank top-like outfit, walked in. The general turned around as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I see you've noticed them too huh…? Figured as much since you two worked together…", said the general.

"Oh c'mon sir, am I really that easy to figure out?", smirked the figure as it turned out to be a woman. A woman who is a spy for the government.

"Heh, you sure know how to charm a guy…don't you Rouge…?", replied the general.

"Please sweetheart…I do this for a living.", the bat girl replied.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…TO BE CONTINUED!**


	39. Ep 39: Mind over Space Part 2

_Shadow the Hedgehog…_

_So many things can be said about him…the fact that he's the Ultimate Lifeform, or maybe the fact that he's Sonic the Hedgehog's "look-a-like". However even today in this day in age, the truth about who he is…is still a mystery._

_We all know what happened inside the Ark 50 years ago, when the colony guards landed there and detained Professor Gerald; as well as kill his granddaughter Maria. But even throughout all that, he still kept his promise to her. Shadow…the one and only Ultimate Lifeform, now on a quest to collect the seven chaos emeralds. To destroy the evil that his professor created…_

…_With some help from Sonic as well as Panty and Stocking Anarchy…_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 39: **Mind over Space! Part 2!

_**~ Ark ~**_

Sonic along with Shadow and Omega were outside the Ark, as the three of them were going down an elevator that would take them towards the lower level of the colony. "I wonder how the others are holdin' up…?", said the hedgehog as he looked over at the far side of the colony.

Omega looked around while scanning the area for any traces of the chaos emerald aboard the Ark. He managed to get a signal, though it was weak at the time. "I have received the location of the chaos emerald.", the robot stated.

"Hmph. So you found it?", asked Shadow.

"Positive. It should be just north of where we're going.", Omega replied. The elevator finally stopped at its destination as Sonic and the others got off. "Now comes the fun part.", he smirked as he looked at the corkscrew turns as well as loop-de-loops up ahead.

Shadow just scratched his head as if he had an inkling of what Sonic might be up to. "If I know you, you're itching for a foot race are you not?", he asked while hiding a smirk.

"Maybe…", blue replied, "That is if you're lookin' for one!" The hedgehog took a knee as did Shadow, as the two of them looked at the sudden ramp in front of them. The pathway itself resembled that of "Final Rush" from Sonic Adventure 2, as they were outside the Ark but still within the zone itself.

"Whenever you're ready blue…", smirked Shadow.

"Annnd GO!", shouted Sonic as he and his rival took off down the ramp in a blaze of speed.

_**~ Silver and Blaze ~**_

While exploring their section of the space colony, Silver looked around as if he had never seen anything like this in his life. He couldn't believe that Shadow was actually born here, nor did he used to live here 50 years ago. "There's so much about him that I didn't know…", he thought as he walked alongside Blaze.

The two of them spotted a room that opened up as soon as one of them set their foot near the door. "Ah, perhaps we should go in?", questioned Blaze as she looked at Silver.

"Don't see why not…?", he replied. They both went inside the room as they looked around for any trace, or sign of the chaos emerald or the professor's diary. However the room that they both came into; was one of the sleeper rooms that Maria used to stay in while she was on the space colony. Silver saw a small picture frame of the girl as he went over to pick it up.

"I wonder who this girl is…?", he said while holding the picture. Blaze came over to look at the picture as well. "Hmm…judging from the background, I'd say that she used to live in this room long ago.", she replied.

"Really? Does Shadow know her?", asked the silver hedgehog.

"I'm not sure…", was her reply.

"Huh, I guess when we see him we'll ask him. Right now we should focus our attention on finding the chaos emerald.", Silver stated.

"Indeed we shall…", replied Blaze.

_**~ Panty and Stocking ~**_

After the girls came from the room where they read through some of the professor's diary, Panty and her sister walked through the halls while keeping an eye out for Sonic or any of the others. "Ugh! I'm bored da fock out. When the hell are we gonna find dis damn jewel so we can go back home…?!", groaned the blonde.

"Gee I dunno Panty, maybe we should check the whole ship before we go crazy and tear up da place.", Stocking said with sarcasm.

"Meh, let's find Sonic n' Shadow. They know more about dis place than we do anyways…", said Panty.

"I couldn't agree more, hopefully there's some sugar round' here…", the Goth replied. Little did they know; that the blonde pressed a small red button against the wall that said "For Emergencies Only!". And somewhere deep within the Ark itself, a door had opened as a row of glowing red eyes were seen…

_**~ Back to Sonic, Shadow, and Omega ~**_

"What's-a-matter Shads? Can't keep up?!", taunted Sonic as he sped down the ramp before leaping off and landing on a platform. Shadow used his Spin-Dash and sped down the ramp as well, only he teleported to where Sonic was instead of jumping off like he did. The two of them were neck n' neck with one another, as they spotted a grind rail (similar to the game) and revved themselves up into a ball.

Once they did that, they sped upwards against the rail at high speed before bouncing off of a red spring at the tip-top of the rail. "I'm not losing to you this time blue, last time was just mere luck!", sneered Shadow as he used his jet boosters on his shoes to speed him up. He landed on a platform just seconds before Sonic did, as he leaped off and ran down another ramp; leading to a corkscrew.

Omega was following behind the two while making sure that they stay on their task at hand. "My scanners indicate that we are rapidly close to the location of the chaos emerald.", he stated.

"If that's the case, then let's kick it up a notch!", smirked Sonic.

_**~ Back down to Station City: G.U.N's HQ ~**_

Rouge and the commander were keeping a close eye on the Ark as some of their cameras spotted Sonic and Co. running around the place. "Heh, those boys sure are havin' some fun up there…", said the commander while the bat girl closed her eyes and smirked.

"Hee-hee…wouldn't put it past Shadow to make his way back up there. Seeing as though it just brings back memories…", she replied.

"Speaking of which…I wonder if he knows about Professor Gerald's secret yet…?", the commander wondered. A surprised look appeared on Rouge's face at the thought of Shadow figuring out about the clone of the prototype. She imagined how he would feel had he found out about something like that.

Too bad he already knows…

"If I know Shadow like I think I do, that's probably the reason why he's up there anyway.", shrugged the bat girl. As the cameras zoomed and clicked in to Tails and Knuckles; as well as Panty and Stocking, it zoomed in on another area of the colony where dark figures with red eyes were seen gliding on the floor. The commander's eyes widened as he commanded one of the security men to zoom in on that camera that spotted the dark figures.

Upon closer inspection of them, they turned out to be the left over guard robots that were left over from a previous raid. "What the Sam Hell are they doing here…?", he pondered as Rouge looked at the image as well.

"Looks like the boys are about to have some company…", she said while folding her arms.

_**~ To Tails and Knuckles ~**_

The fox boy and red echidna were coming out of another room; empty handed, as they walked down the hallway leading to the southeast corridor. "Feh, no luck there either.", groaned Knuckles, "How the hell are we gonna find this chaos emerald if we don't even know where it is…?!"

"Maybe Sonic and the others probably found it by now, and are on their way towards the front of the Ark itself.", Tails stated.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from em' in the last couple hours. I guess we should check up on em' or something.", replied the red echidna. Before Tails could respond a sudden alarm filled the room as a bright red light was flashing like mad. Both of them had serious looks on their faces as they looked around hastily for anything that might go down in this type of situation…

"_**System Alert! System Alert! Intruders inside the Space Colony! Lockdown all doors and annihilate the threat!**_" Tails and Knuckles gritted their teeth as they had no idea something like this would happen. "This is bad! Let's get the hell outta here!", growled the echidna as he dashed towards the sudden door that was about to close. Tails followed close behind him and managed to jump through the door at the last minute, before it slammed shut behind him.

_**~ Around the same time ~**_

"_**System Alert! System Alert! Intruders inside the Space Colony! Lockdown all doors and annihilate the threat!**_"

"What the shit hell?!", stammered Stocking as she and her sister saw the red blinking lights as well as hear the sound of the alarm. Panty looked at all the doors that were slamming shut as she gritted her teeth. "Aw HELL no!", she shouted as she grabbed Stocking and ran towards one of the doors that weren't shut.

They jumped through many of the doors as they shut behind them each time they did so. They were running and scampering for dear life in hopes that they would figure out where the hell Sonic was, and how to get back to the front entrance of the colony. "Fockin' A!", smirked the blonde, "There's a door up ahead!"

"Great! Let's get the fock outta here!", replied the Goth. Before the door was able to close on the angels, they jumped through it in time as they landed inside some sort of room. However as soon as the door slammed behind them the whole room was dark, as they couldn't see anything.

"Hoddamn, it's dark as hell in here.", muttered Panty, "Ain't there a fockin' light switch in dis bitch?"

"Still dramatic as always aren't cha? Hang on I've got somethin'…", Stocking replied. A few minutes later the Goth found some sort of a light switch as a dimly lit light appeared. They looked around the room as they spotted some sort of a liquid chamber in front of them. They got up from the ground as they approached the chamber itself…

"What in da fock did we roll up on…?", wondered the blonde as she looked at the chamber strangely. Stocking glanced over on the side of it and saw some kind of control table with buttons and switches of all kinds. "Wait a sec' Panty, maybe this place might be…"

"Might be what? A stank ass room with an old ass cauldron that smells like tank butt?", groaned the blonde.

"I didn't mean that whore. I meant this might be the room where that crazy ass professor of Shadow's created that prototype bastard.", the Goth replied.

"Get da fock out! Seriously?", stammered Panty.

"If this is what I think it is then we're sittin' on top of a gold mine. My man's gonna be so proud of me…", said Stocking while hiding a smile and blush; thinking about Sonic. The blonde got closer towards the liquid chamber where the supposed clone of the Ultimate Lifeform prototype would be. She looked inside the glass hoping to find it (and possibly kill it before Shadow got a chance to), but all she found was a small baby embryo.

"Chika! Lookie what I found…?", said Panty as Stocking came over to look at what her sister found. She saw a small embryo of the prototype as it was just sitting there in a stationary position, not moving at all.

"So, this is the clone of that prototype that Shadow was talking about?", wondered the Goth.

"Who knows and who gives a fock! We found it, now let's kill it!", smirked the blonde as she whipped out Backlace and pointed it at the chamber.

"Are you crazy?!", stammered Stocking.

"Look hooker, I've been here for over two fockin' hours and haven't see a Hoddamn chaos emerald yet! Now we finally find dis piece a shit clone, da least you can do is let me kill dis motherfocker so we can go home!", growled Panty.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't get any on me!", groaned the Goth. Panty clicked off the safety of her gun as that insidious look appeared on her face right before she kills a ghost. "REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she yelled as she fired off shots of Backlace at the liquid chamber itself. The bullets somehow caused cracks to appear on the glass as the water inside of it started leaking out.

Pretty soon the pressure started to increase as the whole tank combusted, as all the liquid water spilled out as well as the embryo of the prototype clone. The little creature started wiggling on the floor like a fish out of water as Panty pointed her gun at it.

Before the blonde could fire off any shots the embryo itself started transforming into something. In fact it started transforming into something the girls are all too familiar with…

A ghost.

"Say what?! This thing's a freakin' ghost?!", stammered Stocking as she and her sister watch it complete its ghostly transformation. The only good news is that it was a regular ghost as opposed to the resurrected ones that the angels had fought before. It growled at the girls as Panty had a smirk on her face.

"This just keeps getting better and better don't it? Now it's really party time!", she said while holding Backlace in her grip. Stocking whipped off one of her stockings as it transformed into her stripped katana.

"So how do ya wanna end this one…?", she asked her sister.

"Quick, fast, and in a fockin' hurry!", the blonde replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty fired her gun while Stocking slashed with her sword. After that…

"_**QUEEEEEE!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The explosion from the ghost also blew down the door, as it tumbled down the hallway of the colony. After the smoke had cleared the girls stepped out of the door frame while putting on their namesake. "Hah…that felt good as shit.", smirked the blonde.

"Figures you ever said that before.", replied the Goth.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, was that clone that Shadow was bitchin' about really this big ass lizard that he was talkin' about earlier?", shrugged Panty.

"How should I know…?", shrugged Stocking. Suddenly the two of them heard the sounds of guns being cocked at them, as they saw old G.U.N robots and drones looking directly at them. Both of the sisters had depanned looks on their faces…

"Oh fock me…", they both muttered.

_**~ Elsewhere on Sonic's side ~**_

Both he and Shadow landed upon the final platform, as they saw a pathway leading to a big door. "So ya think the emerald's in there?", questioned Sonic.

"Hmph. Only one way to find out.", Shadow replied. They along with Omega jumped off of the platform as they made their way onto the walkway that would lead them towards the big door up ahead. They were the only ones unaware of what was going on back inside the main area of the Ark; other than Silver and Blaze. The trio reached the big door as Omega scanned it to make 100% sure, that the chaos emerald was right behind it.

"Scan complete! The chaos emerald is definitely inside.", stated the robot.

"Alright! Here we go baby!", smirked Sonic with excitement. Shadow concentrated his chaos energy into his finger before waving it at the door. "Chaos SPEAR!", he shouted as spears of chaos energy were thrown at the control panel on the side of the door. It malfunctioned and fell to the ground as the door had opened up.

"Let's go in, shall we?", said Sonic as he and the others set foot inside the room behind the giant door. There it was sitting high inside a small glass chamber; was a red emerald known as a chaos emerald. "Leave this to me.", stated Shadow as he was about to take a step towards the jewel itself.

That is until Sonic stopped him in his tracks…

"Wait a sec' Shads. Somethin' ain't right around here…", Sonic stated.

"Well we're here aren't we? Let's nab the chaos emerald and get out of here.", replied the Ultimate Lifeform.

"I got that, but don't cha think that finding it was a bit…too easy?", questioned the blue speed demon.

"Easy? What would give you that idea…?", replied Shadow. Before Sonic was able to answer, an old heavily armed drone landed right in front of them that resembled "Big Foot". (Hot Shot in Shadow's case.) The drone scanned the trio as they looked up at it.

"**Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All trespassers shall be eliminated!**", it said. Sonic just looked at the drone before folding his arms and looking smug at Shadow.

"Told ya…", he said.

"Please blue…", replied the Ultimate. The drone pointed its guns at the trio as it fired at will, of course Sonic and his 'twin' pal dashed in different directions to avoid the attack, while Omega jumped into the air and fired off his weapons. The bullets just bounced off the machine not causing too much damage at all, that's when Sonic leaped into the air and slammed the drone with his Homing Attack.

Shadow did the same as he slammed the opposite side with his Homing Attack. The drone stumbled a bit but was able to recover and aim its guns at the hedgehogs again. "**Targets resisting annihilation! Resort to precautionary measures!**", it said. Both Sonic and Shadow back flipped out of the way as the drone unleashed a built-in flamethrower, and sprayed the area that they were standing in.

"Geez! Someone's hot today.", said Sonic.

"Is there a moment where you're not making puns like that…?", groaned Shadow. Omega landed in front of the drone as he fired off more of his weapons at it. "Damage report: Non-satisfactory.", said the robot as it dodged an incoming swing from the drone. Sonic tapped into his angel powers as his halo and aura appeared. "Heaven, don't fail me now!", smirked the blue speed demon.

Shadow launched his Chaos Spear at the drone, while Sonic spun into a ball and slammed the left leg of the drone while cloaked in his angelic aura. Some damage was done; but the drone itself was still kicking. "Well Sonic, any other ideas?", groaned the black hedgehog with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm thinkin' if we bum-rush em' it'll bring him down. What do ya say Shads ol' buddy?", smirked blue. Omega tried attacking the drone again, but ended up dodging some more swings from it as a result. "Fine, let's do this…", was the hedgehog's reply.

_**~ Silver and Blaze's position ~**_

The hedgehog and cat princess were running down the hallway after hearing screams coming from where Panty and Stocking were. "That's gotta be Panty and Stocking!", said Silver, "They must have run into some trouble up ahead."

"I know.", Blaze replied, "Let's hurry to them before it's too late!" The two of them finally reached the end of the hallway, when they bumped into Tails and Knuckles; who happened to be coming from their hallway as well. "GAAH!"

_****THUD!****_

"Geeeeez! Why don't ya watch where you guys are goin' huh?", groaned the echidna.

"Our apologies Knuckles, but we just heard Panty and Stocking up ahead.", replied Blaze.

"Wha?! Are they in trouble?!", Tails stammered.

"That's what we're going to find out, c'mon!", Silver replied.

_**~ Panty and Stocking's position ~**_

"Motherfocker, get OFF!", growled the blonde as she socked a drone in the face that tried to grab her. Stocking kicked a drone that tried to grab her legs as the girls stood next to each other as they reached for their namesake.

"Will our weapons even work on these guys? I know mine will since I'm bonded to Sonic.", said the Goth.

"Well let's just hope so, otherwise our ass is screwed.", Panty replied. The drones charged at both of the girls as they were prepared to fight them, suddenly Knuckles appeared as he smashed one of them into pieces with a mighty punch. "And stay down!", he growled at the broken drone before crushing its head with his foot.

"Hey Knuckles! Nice of you to join the party.", smirked the blonde.

"Heh, don't mention it. As long as ya don't try to dry hump me like last time…", he muttered. Stocking sliced an incoming drone in half with her stripped katana, as Tails, Silver, and Blaze entered the fray and helped the sisters battle the remaining drones.

"Are you guys okay?", asked the fox boy.

"We're doin' good here, where's my baby?", asked Stocking.

"He's with Shadow and Omega looking for the chaos emerald. So far I haven't heard from them yet but I know Sonic, he'll be okay.", Tails replied.

"That's a nice thought. But we got these guys to handle right now so let's go!", growled Knuckles.

_**~ Back on Sonic's side ~**_

After slamming it numerous times with their combination Homing Attack, Sonic and Shadow managed to defeat the drone as it now had malfunctioned and could no longer fight. "**System…failure…**", was its reply as it collapsed onto the ground with sparks and smoke coming from it.

"Hmph. Serves you right for challenging the Ultimate…", scoffed Shadow.

"You're one to brag Shads, if it wasn't for me you'd a never made it.", smirked Sonic.

"Don't waste my time blue, let's get the chaos emerald and return home. I'm pretty sure the others are probably worried about us by now…", replied the hedgehog. The trio approached where the red emerald was kept as Omega took aim at the glass chamber that was securing it. "Try not to break it okay Omega?", Shadow requested to his friend.

"Understood.", he replied. Omega carefully fired a shot at the glass thus shattering it all over the ground. Sonic leaped up and snatched the emerald before throwing it up and down with that usual smirk on his lips. "Too easy!", he smiled as he put the emerald in his pocket.

"Perfect. Now let's find the others and return home.", Shadow replied.

_**~ Back to the drone battle ~**_

A mountain of drone heads as well as pieces were piled up in the middle of the hallway. Knuckles and the others dusted themselves off after defeating every last one of them, as smoke was seen coming up from the pile itself. "Well…that takes care of that mess…", he muttered after cracking his own knuckles.

"I know. I wonder where those G.U.N drones came from…?", pondered Tails.

"Don't have a clue and don't really care. I'm just glad we killed those motherfockers.", said Panty.

"Ugh, that emerald had better be worth all this shit we had to go through to get it…", Stocking added.

"Well we'll just have to wait until Sonic and the other guys get here, once they do we can leave this place and go home.", said Silver.

"Then we can ask Shadow more about the prototype that he mentioned to us before.", added Blaze. Suddenly Stocking remembered reading something in the professor's diary about it before leaving. "Wait a sec', I think I remember reading something about the prototype in that old coot's diary.", she said.

"R-Really?", asked Tails.

"You found Professor Gerald's diary?", Knuckles asked.

"Well, me and Panty found it but I only read a few pages of it. Said somethin' about the professor isolating a compound or something funny like that…", the Goth replied.

"A compound?", questioned Silver.

"Of what kind?", added Blaze.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill da fock out yo'! She said she only read a few pages so it's not like she knows da whole damn thing! Ask Shadow, he'll tell ya better than we can.", said the blonde.

"You're probably right…", said a voice as the group looked in the direction of where it came from. They spotted Shadow along with Sonic and Omega, as he was holding the chaos emerald in his hand that they found…

"About damn time!", smirked Panty.

"We thought you guys would never show up. But we had our fun here too.", added Knuckles.

"Judging by that pile-a-metal over there, I'm sure you did.", said Sonic in a sheepish fashion. Stocking ran to her husband and kissed him on the cheek as he held her in his arms. "Hey babe, I was just tellin' the others about the pages of the professor's diary that we found.", smiled the Goth.

"Wha? You found the professor's diary?", asked Shadow.

"Yeah. It's back that way…", said the blonde as she pointed in the opposite direction they were coming from. The hedgehog pondered a moment as he looked in the direction that Panty was pointing, he then started walking in that direction as the others wondered where he was going. "Hey Shads, where ya goin' now? We found the emerald so we can head home buddy.", Sonic said.

The black hedgehog stopped in his tracks before turning to the others. "Not until I discover the truth…", he replied.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	40. Ep 40: Sugar Rush

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 40: **Sugar Rush!

Daten City…

There's many different health concerns that plague this city; from obesity, high-cholesterol, diabetes, you name it! But the one big health concern that has really affected the people of this city, is the one substance that no one can escape from. This substance is used in just about all the food that we eat, including foods that cause the majority of each and every one of us to have a craving for sweets.

Including one girl in particular…

This certain substance that causes all of this ruckus is nothing but the powdery white stuff that kids crave. The white stuff that causes the most dental problems both physically and financially. The white stuff that is found in ice cream, candy bars, cookies, chocolate, and anything else that is sweet.

That white stuff…is sugar.

It is in this city that we take our attention towards the church sitting upon a hill, a hill with gravestones that is home to a certain pair of fallen angels; and one speedy blue hedgehog. The afternoon news was on as we find our favorite sugar-loving gothic angel, enjoying one of her many sweet and delicious treats. Garter had already sent both Sonic and Panty on a mission at the time, while Shadow was back in Station City with Tails and Omega; coming up with a plan to defeat the prototype clone.

The Goth took another bite of her sweet candy bar treat as the news made a special announcement…

"_**And now for a Daten City Special Report! The Daten City Sugar Factory is going into a massive bankruptcy, meaning that in less than 24 hours from today…there will be no more sugar in the whole town.**_"

A horrified look appeared on her face as Stocking dropped her candy bar on the ground. She watched the report some more as she dashed up towards the TV while shaking it vigorously. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YA MEAN NO MORE SUGAR?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!", she yelled.

One of the workers that worked inside the factory was talking with the TV crew about the sudden bankruptcy. He explained that due to some cutbacks that might have had some effect on the process of making products with sugar in them, (as well as receive backlash from an unknown source…you'll see…), the factory went belly up as there was not enough money to finance the plant to make any more sugarfied products.

Hearing this news caused the girl to let off a wail that no one, not even God himself, has ever heard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Stocking kicked down the doors of the church as she had an insane look in her eyes. There was no way in HELL she'd live in a city that has NO sugar what-so-ever. This meant no more candy bars, ice cream, smoothies, chocolate bombs, cupcakes, brownies, or even her favorite tiger pudding. All of it was gone…all of it.

She couldn't handle this.

In fact, she hated this…she hated this so badly.

"DAAAAAAAMMMMMIIITTT!"

_**~ Meanwhile somewhere downtown ~**_

We find the World's Fastest as well as the older sibling of the Anarchy Sisters, battling it out with a ghost crocodile; that had dark purple orbs swirling around it as well as the aura it carried. The croc swung its tail at the blonde as she jumped out of the way. She fired off rounds from Backlace as the bullets were absorbed by the dark orbs, therefore negating the damage that was supposed to be done.

"Fock! Dis shit doesn't look good blue, where's that Silver guy when ya need his ass…?!", groaned Panty. Sonic Spin-Dashed towards the croc's mouth and slammed against it as hard as he could.

"Dunno. I guess he went back with Tails and Shadow.", Sonic replied. The ghost croc charged at the blue hedgehog as he landed on bended knee, just a few feet away. "**You're mine you fockin' hedgehog!**", it growled as it opened up its chompers.

"Wanna piece a me scaly? Then c'mon!", smirked the speed demon. His halo and aura appeared as Sonic leaped into the air while the croc chomped on nothing, suddenly the hedgehog spun into a ball and started pounding away at the reptilian. The spinning blue hedgehog managed to knock away some of the dark orbs surrounding the beast, as Panty took aim at it.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she shouted her usual catchphrase as she shot at the croc with a bullet from her gun. Sonic kept knocking the orbs away so they wouldn't try and "heal" the beast as the heavenly bullet penetrated the skin of the ghost…

"**Urk?! I'm…hit?!**", it stammered, "**How is this fockin' possible?! These orbs should make me invincible!**" After Sonic whacked the croc with another spinning Homing Attack, he landed right beside Panty as she clicked off the safety of her gun. "Correction ass noggin! You used to be invincible. Now fockin' die already BITCH!", smirked the blonde as she held Backlace sideways like a gangbanger, and shot the croc some more.

Upon doing so the croc found itself with bright lights coming from its own body before…

"**Damn your faces!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Sonic wiped his forehead while Panty blew the smoke off her gun, they had just killed a ghost on their own; without Silver's help at all. "Damn, how many of these fockers are there anyways…?", muttered the blonde as she slipped her panties back on. The hedgehog just scratched the back of his head as he let off a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure, but we killed yet another one so I guess we can head back home now…", he replied. The duo was just about to jump into See Through at the time and head back to the church, until…

_****MOOOOB!****_

The ghost croc had resurrected itself.

"**Bah-har-har! You little bitches! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?!**", snarled the ghost as Sonic and Panty turned around with depanned looks on their faces.

"What, again?!", groaned the hedgehog.

"Ugh, dis is just like those last doucher's we had to deal with. C'mon Sonic let's dust his ass…again.", the blonde replied. Out of nowhere a blue and white stripped katana found itself lodged into the skull of the ghost croc, as it was now in pain because of it.

"**Son of a bitch. Who THREW THAAAT?!**", it hollered. Suddenly a figure with another stripped katana was walking slowly towards the ghost croc, as Sonic and Panty glanced over at the figure. A smile crept up on their face as they noticed that the figure, was none other than their gothic partner in crime.

She glared at the ghost before walking up towards its snout and grasping the katana. "**Wh…What the hell are you about to do…?**", stammered the ghost croc as Stocking looked the ghost in the eye.

"Sugar…", she replied before painfully ripping out the blade from his snout. While he was wailing like a baby, Stocking took the other blade and slashed the ghost multiple times with that same glare in her eyes. Pretty soon the croc was once again in the same predicament with the flashing lights all over his body.

"**Not AGAIN!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

This time the ghost croc exploded and stayed gone, thanks to Stocking. However the Goth still had that glare in her eyes as she looked down at the messy remains of the ghost that she killed. "Uh, Stockin'? You okay chika?", asked Panty as if she was unsure of what her sister was feeling right now. She was happy that she stepped in to kill the ghost for her and Sonic, but something didn't seem right about the way she did it.

Stocking looked in the blonde's direction and glared at her. "Sugar…", she replied before turning around and walking off. Both Panty and Sonic couldn't believe what was going on, as the Lolita disappeared down the street. "What the heck was that about…?", asked Sonic in a confused manner.

"I dunno man…she's your wife.", shrugged the blonde.

_**~ A long while later ~**_

Sonic found himself resting on the sofa that was facing the pulpit at the time, while Garterbelt was reading a page from his small bible that he carries with him from time to time. Panty of course had a man in her bed while she rode him like a horse, with some noises of moaning and obscure language as well. A good several minutes later the door opened and in came Stocking; still, with that same glare on her face she had before.

"Sugar…", she muttered as she approached the pulpit. Garter closed his bible as he looked at the girl with a confused yet irritated look. "Da hell wrong wit' cho' ass…?", he muttered. Stocking's glare got darker and scarier as she looked at the afro preacher.

"Sugar…", she growled under her breath.

"Ookay, this is creepin' me out.", said Sonic as he flipped off the couch. He looked at his gothic wife while cracking a nervous smile, seeing as though her eyes were now on him. "Sonic…sugar?", she replied.

"Sugar?", questioned the hedgehog while scratching his head, "What cha talkin' about babe? Don't you have a candy bar around the house you could eat?" Stocking shook her head very slowly and strangely before looking down at the floor.

"Sugar…gone…", she replied in a groan sounding like a cave man.

"Eh?! Gone? How could sugar be gone?", asked Sonic while shrugging his shoulders. Garterbelt pulled out a large book as he started to read it, pretty soon he started nodding his head after figuring out something that might explain why Stocking is acting this way…

"Ain't dis a bitch…", he muttered, "Da damn girl's got Sugar Babyitis…"

"Sugar Baby…whatitis?", questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Either somethin' happened to the sugar factory downtown, or somebody decided to ban all sugary items and foods in Daten City. Either way dat bitch is 'Jonesin' like a crackhead until she get some damn sugar in her.", replied Garter. Stocking ran up to her man as she hugged him with tears running down her face.

"W-What's wrong Stocking? Did something happen to the plant that's making you cry babe?", asked Sonic as he held the girl in his arms. She looked up at him with a sad little face that only a little girl would make.

"Sugar…", she spoke in a sad tone, "Baby…sugar…gone…" Sonic didn't know what to do so he just held his wife close to his heart as he looked back at Garter. "Hey dude, isn't there something we can do? I hate to see my baby like this.", he said.

The afro preacher just scratched his head as an irritated look appeared on his face. "Shit, what now…?! Man, if I knew somethin' I'd tell ya but I ain't gotta damn clue what to tell ya.", he replied. Panty came downstairs after finishing up her screw with another man, as she came across Stocking crying her eyes out on Sonic, and Garterbelt just standing at the pulpit scratching his afro.

"…Da hell's goin' on here? It's like walkin' into a damn soap opera or somethin'…", groaned the blonde.

"Stocking's upset cuz' something happened at the sugar factory downtown I think, but…I'm not really sure why she's upset by that.", Sonic replied.

"Factory…bankrupt…sugar…gone!", blubbered the Goth. Panty just rolled her eyes while Chuck was scrapping his butt across the floor. Pretty soon Stocking started crying loudly as the high-pitched sound of it aggravated the blonde so much so, that she stepped on Chuck and kicked him like a soccer ball. "FOCK THIS! Usually I'm excited when I hear crying, but only if it COMES FROM MY ROOM! But dis shit here…I'M FOCKIN' TIRED OF!" And with that she grabbed both Sonic and Stocking's arm as she drags them off to See Through outside.

Garter looked around for a minute of two before waving his hand to the trio. "Go! Find the source of Stockin's problem! Panty and Sonic be on your way!"

_**~ Onward to Tails' ~**_

Shadow was standing in a corner while reading through some journal entries that the professor was writing about inside the book. So far he already knows about how the clone of the prototype was created, but now his only question is…where to find it…? He thought that after Panty and Stocking told him about the embryo that they found in one of the rooms, that that information would help him discover the truth a little bit faster.

However, that wasn't the case…

Tails of course went back to tinkering away at his machinery, as it appears that he's building something complex. After Sonic told him about the stuff that went down with Scanty and Kneesocks, he wanted to hound down Corset himself and kill him. He still felt the sadness in his heart that both of his assistants were lost to that madman, but he was determined to get his revenge on the demon boss; thanks to some powerful words from Shadow.

"Corset…", growled the fox boy in a low tone, "You'd better hope Sonic gets to you before I get that chance to…"

_**~ Back in Daten ~**_

Panty and the others were cruising in See Through as it sped down the highway recklessly at top speed like always. "So the sugar factory's down here somewhere, right?", asked Sonic while he was in the backseat with Stocking.

"Yeah, that building should be up ahead.", the blonde replied. Pretty soon a smirk appeared on her face as she found the building itself, she floored the gas as See Through sped over towards it. The trio finally reached the front gate of the factory; as it was closed down due to the bankruptcy that it had to file. "C'mon, let's get dis shit over with.", muttered Panty as she got out the car wearing her usual red short dress and matching stilettos.

Sonic helped his gothic wife out the car as she looked at the sugar factory. A small smile appeared on her face while looking at the word 'sugar'.

"Sugar!", she said happily.

"Yeah babe…sugar. C'mon let's head in…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

The blonde along with Sonic opened the front doors to the factory, as there was no one inside. All the workers and manufactory personnel were gone, as there were no security guards or anyone to stop the trio from doing what they had to do. "Okay, we're here…now what's up…?", shrugged Sonic as he didn't have a clue what to do next.

"Simple blue; find the focker dat shut this place down and give his ass a piece of my mind, and cooch if he's hot…", replied Panty while smirking at that last part. The trio walked around the empty factory while trying to figure out who they should be looking for. So far the only thing that's been inside the factory were small little mice that scamper across the beams, like they would be any help to them. Sonic took Stocking towards the upper deck area of the factory while Panty stayed down below.

"Let's split up and look around, I'm pretty sure someone's gotta be here.", said the hedgehog.

"Eh, whatever works for you…", shrugged the blonde.

Sonic and the Goth reached the deeper area of the factory as they looked ahead and found a bridge, leading to the other side. They both looked down below and saw giant mixing bowls that mixed up the sugar; giving it the sweet taste that almost everyone is addicted to. "Sugar…", moaned Stocking as she went over towards the rails of the bridge, almost like she wanted to dive into one of the bowls herself.

"Stocking, no! Don't do that!", stammered Sonic as he grabbed his wife and pulling her away. She flapped her arms like a spoiled brat two year old while trying to grab onto the bridge rail. Sonic held her tighter so the two of them wouldn't fall over due to the heavy shaking.

"Sugar, sugar, SUGAR!", growled Stocking as a hungry look appeared on her face.

"Hey, stop! Cut it out babe!", groaned the hedgehog as he was trying not to yell. Little did they know that all the shaking that the two of them did, caused something to slowly rise from one of the sugar mixing bowls. It was black with red marks stretched all over its body, as it was surrounded by the same dark purple orbs that were found on the ghost crocodile before.

It had one giant eye as well as a wide gapping mouth, as it used its huge tongue to scoop up all the sugar inside some of the mixing bowls near it. Sonic and Stocking stopped rocking the bridge as they glanced at the sudden ghost that was looking at them…

"_**GRRRROOGGHH!**_"

The couple just looked at each other before looking back at the ghost, they looked at each other again as a small smirk appeared on their faces. Sonic activated his Angel's Ring as his halo and angelic aura suddenly appeared, while Stocking whipped out Stripe 1 and 2. "Stocking?", said the hedgehog as he looked at the Goth.

She looked back at him with a smile and a blush. "Gotcha!", she said while winking at her husband. Sonic's jaw hit the ground as a surprised look appeared across his face.

"You…were faking it the whole time?!", he stammered.

"I knew you'd figure it out babe, that's why I lead you guys here.", the Goth replied. Sonic raised a brow as he was trying to figure out what Stocking said just now, but due to the ghost that was right in front of them now wasn't the time.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry!", he said while having a small smirk on his face. Sonic grasped his wife's hand while the two of them looked at the one-eyed ghost as it roared at the both of them.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Sonic stood right by Stocking's side as a single stripper pole appeared between the two of them. The hedgehog started breakdancing while the Goth swung on the pole, as the tune of the song continued to play. Sonic then blew a kiss to his wife as she did to him. That's when they started reciting their unique incantation._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness!"**_

"_**Oh chaotic spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth!"**_

"_**May the thunderous power of our love strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and banishing you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

A sparkling aura surrounded both Sonic and the Goth as they leaped into the air and struck down the ghost, with everything they had. After slamming it with several Homing Attacks, as well as slashing it with multiple strikes from Stocking's blades, the one-eyed ghost started to see shining lights appear from its body as it knew that it had been defeated.

Panty heard all the noise as she rushed to the source, however she had just gotten there when the ghost had blown up…

"**Ah, c'mon…**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The blonde just looked in shock as she then turned her attention towards Sonic and her sister. "What the hell?! You guys killed a fockin' ghost without me?! What kinda bullshit was that?!", she growled.

"I'm surprised, you of all people should've known what was going on…", shrugged Stocking. Panty's eyes widened as she heard her sister talking for the first time since the factory had shutdown.

"Y-You're talking now?!", she stammered.

"Yep. She fooled me too sis, so you're not the only one.", shrugged Sonic. Suddenly people started coming from behind the giant mixing bowls from down below, as others were coming from various areas of the factory. "Okay guys! I think we got em'!", said Stocking as the Foreman hit the lights as the whole factory was lit up.

A surprised look appeared on Sonic as well as Panty's face. "What the hell's goin' on?!", they said at the same time. The Goth flipped her hair as she suddenly started laughing her ass off, pretty soon everyone else who worked at the factory was also laughing as well.

"Tee-hee! I'm surprised you guys don't know what day it is!", giggled the Goth.

"What day is is…? What da fock does that have to do with everybody laughing at us…?!", said Panty.

"Babe, is there something you're not tellin' us here?", said Sonic while raising a brow. Stocking pointed at a small calendar that was hanging on the front wall, as a big red smiley face was placed on the first day of the month on the calendar.

That month happened to be April…

Sonic and Panty could not believe it…

"APRIL FOOOOLS!"

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic and Panty were looking at the Daten City Newspaper, as they looked at themselves on the front cover with "Dunce" caps on their heads. They can't believe that they got 'April Fooled' on by the whole Sugar Factory. This meant that the factory itself had never gone bankrupt in the first place, if anything, it was all just a friendly April Fools set up by Stocking as well as the people at the factory.

"Son of a BITCH!", growled the blonde as she threw the paper down onto the ground, "Da whole fockin' town is laughing their ass off at us! Why da fock did she play us like THAT?!"

"Whoa, calm down Panty! I'm pretty sure Stocking has a good reason. But instead of trying to kill her for it…why not do something ten times better…?", replied the hedgehog.

"Eh? Like what?", asked the blonde.

Later on that evening Stocking was in her room reading her Gothic Styles Monthly while eating a bowl of ice cream. She still giggled over the stunt she pulled on her sister as well as her husband, however she had a slight inkling that she was about to get what was soon coming to her.

"Hey Stocking? C'mere a minute! I've got something to show you!", said Sonic's voice as he was outside the doorway. A questionable look appeared on the Goth's face at first, but knowing that she trusts her hubby, she decided to go outside her room anyway.

"What's up?", she asked in a happy tone. Suddenly a splash of hot sauce covered her body from head to toe, as she was dripping wet. The sudden burst of laughter from Panty could be heard down the hallway as the Goth, wiped the sauce from her eyes.

Sonic tried to hold in his laughter as he slowly crept away from his gothic wife, he quickly dashed to Panty's room and busted out laughing as the two of them rolled around on the floor.

"YOU SUCK! MOTHERFOCKERS!", growled Stocking as she slammed the door behind her. Garterbelt was at the edge of the stairs at the time while he listened in on what had happened, and he too burst out in laughter.

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	41. Ep 41: Metal Panty & Stocking

_**~ 02:17:38:04 (2 Days, 17 Hours, 38 Minutes, and 4 Seconds) ~**_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 41:**__Metal Panty & Stocking!

Time…

They say that it waits for no man, no matter how much they want it to. When our time comes we have to be ready to face the music, even when we think that we're not ready to. However when time runs out that's when chaos ensues, as we rush to finish up whatever we're doing before we run out of time to do it.

But in a time like this, it can either be your best friend…or your worst enemy.

In the downtown location of Daten City, we find a massive half-kraken half-crab like ghost (dark orbs and whatnot) as it is causing uproar and trouble for the people of this great city. After smashing down several buildings as well as eating everything from cars to buses to even people, it almost seemed like God had forsaken this city to its doom.

However one speedy blue hedgehog and two badass angels make a stand to end this bastard.

"He sure looks hungry.", pondered Sonic while looking at the massive beast. Both angels were in their angelic forms; as Panty had her roman-like outfit with pink heart accessories and winged sandals, and Stocking had her white gothic outfit with a corset and blue heart accessories with grey heels. Since their many battles with demons and ghosts alike, the girls' angel powers have increased over the months. Although it may not seem like it; they were almost upon the same level of power as Sonic whenever he uses his angelic ring.

The blue hedgehog channeled his angelic ring's power through his body as his aura and halo appeared over his head. He then glances at Panty and Stocking as the two of them were ready to fight as well. "Let's roll.", stated Sonic as he and the angels dashed towards the ghost.

The half-crab/kraken ghost had just finished chewing on another person's car, until he got shot at by an incoming angelic bullet. He stopped chewing as he looked down and saw Panty along with Sonic and Stocking, as the blonde held Backlace in front of her. "Your one ugly motherfocker ya know that?", smirked the girl as she pointed her gun at the ghost.

The crab ghost didn't like that one bit as it used one of its back tentacles and lunged at the blonde angel before it. However it was knocked back by a spinning Homing Attack from Sonic. "No way that's gonna happen!", smirked the hedgehog as the ghost started to get a bit irritated. For the next few minutes Sonic and the girls continued to toy with the kraken, as they either knocked backed or blocked the attacks that the ghost was giving.

Pretty soon it got boring as the girls and hedgehog decided to end this fight the best way they knew how.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty shot the ghost crab-kraken so many times she almost turned it into Swiss cheese; as for Stocking, she jumped into the air and slashed the ghost multiple times and turning it into her own version or 'choice cuts'. Then Sonic finished the job with a powerful Homing Attack using both the power from the ring as well as his own. All three attacks combined defeated the ghost crab-kraken as lights began to shine through its own body.

"**What the Halibut?!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

After the explosion Sonic gave a whistle as Silver appeared right beside him. "We've got two minutes dude, can you handle it?", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"I got it!", replied Silver. He used his psi powers to capture the dark purple orbs that were floating around, as he lifted them up high into the sky. After doing that he fired a shockwave of his own power to destroy the orbs so that they couldn't revive the ghost kraken-crab. After that Silver powered down and everything in Daten City was back to normal as it should be…

The church bell started ringing as the ghost was vanquished by Sonic and the girls with the help of Silver. "Well guys, looks like another one bites the dust…", said the hedgehog while dusting off his hands.

"Ha! That thing almost made me laugh my ass off when I first saw it. Talk about lamo.", snickered Panty.

"I dunno. But shouldn't we be looking for the rest of the chaos emeralds? I mean we only got a few days left, right?", questioned Stocking.

"Sure seems like it. So far we only found two of em', and that's sooo not good.", shrugged Sonic.

"So what should we do? We don't even know where to look for the rest of them.", said Silver.

"He's got a point babe, our ass is grass unless we come up with a brilliant idea. Like soon.", stated the Goth. Sonic crossed his arms as he pondered what his next move is in terms of finding the remaining emeralds in time. He tapped his foot on the ground a few times to help him think as well as relieve mental stress, but so far his mind was drawing a total blank as far as where to go now.

"Hmm…let's go back to Garter's for now and regroup from there, then maybe I'll come up with some way that we can handle this…", he said.

"Eh, it's better than nothin'.", shooed the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure you'll come up with something, right babe?", asked Stocking while placing her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"No doubt sweets. We'll find the emeralds and kick Corset's ass at the same time, trust me!", smirked Sonic.

_**~ Station City: Tails' Workshop ~**_

Knuckles came into the workshop as he saw the fox boy working on some sort of weapon. Shadow was taking a quick nap after reading some more information in Gerald's diary, while Omega stood over watching Tails create his invention. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?", waved the red echidna.

"Hey Knuckles!", Tails waved back, "It's been awhile since we came back from the Ark, huh?"

"It hasn't been THAT long. In fact I came by to see if Sonic came around these parts lately.", the red echidna stated. Shadow cracked one eye open as he glanced at Knuckles. "If you're looking for him, he's back in Daten City with Panty and Stocking...", replied the hedgehog.

"Heh, I figured that.", said Knuckles with a small drop of sweat.

"Well as long as you're here, we found out some more information about the prototype clone. I think what we found might be the answer that we're looking for.", said the fox boy.

"Really? And what answer would that be might I ask…?", said the echidna.

"This.", Shadow replied. Knuckles took the old diary that Shadow was reading from as he opened it up and started reading through a few pages to figure out just what Tails was talking about. He saw a few entries as well as the one where the professor had isolated the compound, into a separate sample. "Whoa…there's some big time information in here. The last thing I remember was that you guys destroyed it awhile back, but…if Professor Gerald really created a clone, then where the hell is it…?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out.", stated Tails.

"I've read through that diary many times over, but the professor never told me where the clone is located. So I'm assuming the only way to find it is to collect the seven chaos emeralds.", said Shadow.

"Not only that, but Sonic's also got Brief to rescue as well. So he'll need the seven chaos emeralds for that as well...", replied the fox.

"Well whatever the case, I'm gonna go pay him a visit and ask his advice on what to do from here. Cuz' I don't have a clue where the rest of the emeralds could be.", shrugged Knuckles.

_****Zooooom! BAM!****_

Suddenly a loud crash that shook up the workshop was heard as Tails and the others were thrown off their balance. A minute or two later Knuckles got up from the ground as the diary he was reading, had landed on his head. "Ow!...What the hell was that?!", he said in a confused tone as he stood up on his feet after falling over.

Shadow made it to his feet after being thrown from his quick slumber while Tails made it up as well. "That sounded like it came from outside!", said the fox boy as he made his way towards the door. Knuckles and Shadow followed behind as well because they were somewhat curious of what that sudden bang was. The fox slowly opened the door as he peeked outside…

"Hello?", he said, "Did someone…knock on the door?"

"Seriously? I know a knock when I hear one and that sure as hell wasn't a knock.", sweat dropped Knuckles. Tails opened the door a little bit more as he stepped onto the patio, he looked in front of him…and his eyes widened so much as a surprised and shocked look appeared on his face.

He suddenly dropped to his knees as he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Laying in front of his patio; was a figure with lime green hair as well as red skin, with most of the outfit that it was wearing all torn up from the waist up. Right next to it was another figure that was also red but its hair was a light blue color, as its outfit was torn from the waist down. There were small horns sticking out of both of the figure's heads which meant one thing…they were demons.

"Whoa…", said Knuckles as he along with Shadow and Tails looked at the two figures. The fox boy stammered his words as a number of mixed emotions filled his mind. He was happy, sad, overjoyed, and whatever else you could think of at the same time.

"S-S-S-S-S-SCANTY! KNEESOCKS! GUYS!"

Shadow's eyes widened for a second before retuning back to normal. "So…these are the people that he cares so much about…?", he said while looking at the demon sisters. Tails rushed over to help up the older demon while waving Knuckles down to help carry the younger one, they were both unconscious as the fox boy and red echidna brought them inside his workshop.

"What has that jerk done to you guys…?", said Tails in a sadden tone as he looked at the bodies of Scanty and Kneesocks. They were substantially weakened due to Corset using all of their demonic powers to heal his own body, after he was 100% fully recovered, he discarded them as they suddenly landed in front of Tails' workshop. Knuckles looked over at the sisters as they were laid onto a blanket that Tails found for them to lay on.

"So what are you gonna do now…?", asked the echidna. Tails just looked at the demon sisters as a small tear rolled down his cheek, however he knew that there was a way that he could revive their powers. "Knuckles…", he said, "Can the Master Emerald revive people whose powers were taken from them?"

The echidna thought for a moment before replying to the fox boy. "Only one way to find out…", he said.

_**~ Back to Daten City ~**_

Sonic, the angels, and Silver went back to the church as they found Garterbelt as well as Blaze standing at the pulpit. After explaining the situation to the afro priest about what to do, and where to find the next chaos emerald, he finally came up with a solution.

"What about Shadow…?", shrugged Garter, "Ya'll found da chaos emerald with him didn't cha?"

"Yeah. Except we were in freakin' outer space when we found it afro douche.", Panty muttered.

"Ugh, have some class will ya? You're makin' Silver bust out in a nosebleed!", groaned Stocking as the silver hedgehog tried to cover his bloody nose from looking at the blonde's cooch.

"Man, talk about a dilemma. Then again, Shads might know a few things…", Sonic pondered.

"Perhaps we should ask him where the next chaos emerald would be, or where to find it.", said Blaze.

"Well that's one option, but I can do ya one better!", smirked the blue hedgehog.

"Oh? Like what?", asked the cat princess.

"Since we already have two emeralds with us, let's use this one to track down where the next one may be. Besides these bad boys have the power to attract each other, and that'll make our job of finding them ten times easier!", Sonic explained while holding the red chaos emerald he found with Shadow and Omega.

"Smart thinkin' babe!", smiled Stocking.

"Well what da hell are we sittin' around here for? Let's track the rest of dem' fockers and nab em' while we can!", smirked the blonde.

"Perfect! Da Lord always works in mysterious ways! So Sonic, da sooner you and dem' hookers track down the rest of the emeralds and bring ya'll asses back here, da better!", said Garterbelt.

"Sounds like a plan, let's roll with it!", replied the hedgehog.

"Hey Silver? Ya wanna see somethin' cool?", snickered the blonde.

"Huh? Like what?", asked the silver hedgehog. Panty got up and lifted her roman skirt into the air, and flashed him her lady parts causing him to spew more blood out of his nose. She along with Sonic and Stocking laughed themselves crazy as Silver looked like he was passed out on the floor. "Ha! You're just as much fun as Geek Boy dude!", laughed the blonde as she and the others left to do their own things for the moment…

_**~ Nightfall in Stocking's Room ~**_

Stocking was on top of her husband as the two of them were about to get their diddle on as usual. After kissing him softly on the neck a few times, she grasped the back of Sonic's neck as she began to stroke his arousal. The hedgehog looked at his gothic wife and blushed like he normally would when making love to her. "Ooh…take her easy babe…", he said in a soft tone.

"Relax sweetie, I'll be gentle as always…", smiled the Goth. Sonic closed his eyes for a second before looking up at the anime-version of Stocking, that's when his eyes widened as his blush got deeper. Her eyes looked sensually at her husband as Stocking moved up and down some more. "Babeee? How does that feel, huuuuh?", she asked in a sexual tone.

Sonic's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he bit his lower lip, almost like he was about to holler in complete ecstasy.

"Stooooocking…"

A lil' smirk appeared on the girl's face as it looked like her hubby was about to finish. A good stroke or two later the deed was done, as Stocking got off her man and cuddled right next to him. Sonic let off a soft long moan as he looked at the gothic angel laying right next to him. "Baby…once again…great sex like always…", he said in a soft tone.

"Well that's a no-brainer, I love diddling you. It's always passionate when I do it with you, and not like some whores I know…", Stocking replied while muttering the last part.

"Heh-heh…that's your sister. She'll never change will she…?", giggled the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. She being my sis is the only reason I love her.", shrugged the Goth. Suddenly Stocking's angelic cell went off as she got from under the sheets of the bed to go and get it. She grasped the phone in her hand as he clicked it on to answer it. "Yeah Garter, what now…?!", she groaned as she was prepared to hear his mouth on the other end of the line.

"_You n' Panty get your asses outside! We gotta problem!_", the afro preacher replied.

"Ugh, figured that. We'll be right down…", said the Goth dryly as she hung up the phone. She slipped her stripped panties back on as well as her stockings and gothic attire. "Comin' babe?", she asked Sonic as he was still in her bed.

"Huh? What's up? Did Garter want us for something?", he asked.

"He called a second ago and wants us outside for something. Guess we got another ghost to kill.", shrugged the Goth.

"Seriously?!", sweat dropped Sonic as he slipped out of bed, "These guys are more annoying than cockroaches!" After finding some way to get Panty out of whatever she was doing (who knows at this point…), the trio made their way downstairs towards the front doors of the church. Sonic opened the door as he saw an explosion outside that came from the downtown area of the city.

"Looks like it's See Through time!", said Stocking.

"You bet your ass, c'mon!", smirked Panty.

Downtown in the city people were freaking out, as two metallic figures were shooting and slicing some cars and anything else that was in the way. Those figures were accompanied by a mustachioed man with glasses and a red jacket with some black leather pants. In fact it was the very same man that came to the city before; only that time he had Metal Sonic with him, who was quickly defeated by Stocking.

As for the new metal figures themselves; one had blonde hair that was exactly like Panty's, while the other had long dark-blue and purple hair exactly like Stocking's. In fact these two figures were an android version of the angelic sisters themselves, with every detail intact. (Panty's guns and Stocking's swords, except they were grey and not blue and white.)

Metal Panty fired off laser shots as she demolished the ground floor of a small jewelry store, while Metal Stocking slashed down a few parked cars with her swords. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Soon that hedgehog and those girls will come running to save these loathsome people. And when they do, I'll crush them right where they are!", smirked Dr. Eggman.

_**~ See Through ~**_

Sonic and the girls were cruising in the Humvee as they sped towards the source of the explosion, they glanced over as they spotted yet another one. "Heh, wonder what da fock is goin' on over there?", said Panty while hiding a small smirk.

"Probably another bastard of a ghost.", Stocking replied.

"Only one way to find out if that's the truth.", said Sonic as the trio sped off into the distance of the source.

Back at the scene, Eggman was checking the power systems on his metallic creations. He placed a chaos emerald in both of the girls that he found somewhere on an outing to track down Sonic, as he felt the sudden presence of the hedgehog approaching his position. "Heh-heh…didn't take him long at all, did it…?", he smirked as he looked through his binoculars and spotted a pink hummer with three figures inside of it. See Through skidded to a screeching halt as Panty smashed the break, a sudden and confused look appeared on her face as she spotted the doctor as well as the two metal girls…

"Lard ass…you again? I though we chased you outta here already.", said the blonde.

"That's egghead for ya; just like roaches he always comes back.", said Sonic while sweat dropping.

"So you're the one behind all this?", questioned Stocking in an uninterested tone.

"Oh-ho! Well if it isn't my favorite girls as well as that speedy blue rodent again. I was a little ticked about our last feud but I think I have the answer to solving that.", said Eggman in his usual tone. Metal Panty and Metal Stocking glanced at their angelic twins as they both pointed their weapons at them.

"Doppelgangers of the girls? How original!", mocked the hedgehog with sarcasm while waving two fingers from both hands in a quote-on-quote gesture.

"You think those metal bitch copies of us can stop us?! We're da real fockin' deal man!", pointed Panty in a cocky tone.

"We smashed your other toy before, so how should these be any different?!", added Stocking while pulling out Stripe 1.

"My, my, it appears you girls are not as bright as I thought you were. You see during your battle with Metal Sonic I've learned something about you, and sometimes you gotta fight fire with fire. So I made these two replicas for you both to play with, thanks to the battle data from Metal Sonic.", smirked the doctor.

"And you really think those two can-openers can stop these angels behind me? Sounds like your data's outdated!", smirked Sonic.

"We're Panty and Stocking motherfocker! So if you got beef with us then bring it!", sneered the blonde as Stocking removed her other stocking as well as her panties. She gave them to Panty as they transformed into another Backlace gun while the Goth had Stripe 2 in her other hand. The Anarchy Sisters as well as Sonic were ready to battle Eggman once again, as the trio glared directly at him as well as Metal Panty and Stocking.

"Well then you three, shall we get started?", grinned the doctor.

"Heh-heh! No time like the present!", replied Sonic while his ring, aura, and halo were active.

"This is about to end so badly for you.", added the blonde.

"Suddenly, I'm in the mood for some sushi. Care to join me babe?", smirked Stocking as she waved her katana around.

"Sounds good!", replied the hedgehog.

"GO! Metal Panty and Stocking! Rid these loathsome pests from my sight, NOW!", commanded the doctor. Both of the metallic androids charged at the trio, as the trio charged at the metallic androids. They all leaped into the air as they both were about to clash with one another…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKERS!"

_**~ Angel Island ~**_

Knuckles carried Scanty on his back while Tails carried Kneesocks on his, as they along with Shadow and Omega made their way up the stairs of the altar. Once they finally made it to the top they laid the demon sisters in front of the Master Emerald. "So, do you think this plan will work?", asked the ultimate lifeform while folding his arms.

"I really hope so…", said Tails in a saddened tone. The red echidna went towards the Master Emerald as he placed his hand on the tip of it. He then closed his eyes as he began to say the incantation that he and his family knows…

"The servers are…the seven chaos. Chaos is in power…power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one to unify the chaos, I ask that you revive the power of the fallen. Master…bring back the power to the fallen ones!"

The emerald suddenly started to glow brightly, as it started to spin faster and faster. All of the sudden it shot out a beam of light as it covered Scanty and Kneesocks' bodies, causing them to glow a bright green. Tails covered one of his eyes while still looking at the demon sisters hoping that this plan would work. "W-What's happening Knuckles? Is it working?!", stammered the fox boy.

"Guh!...It sure looks like it!", he replied while shielding his own eyes. The Master Emerald shimmered brightly as the beam kept pouring power into the demon sisters' bodies, until suddenly, their fingers started moving. Pretty soon there was slight movement in their legs as they were slowly starting to move, and then there was some slight movement in their eyes.

They started to open…

The Master Emerald shimmered some more until it emitted a bright flash of light, that caused Tails and the others to close their eyes. The light soon disappeared after a few minutes as the glare of it started to fade away, of course once it did…they saw the newly revived demon sisters…standing right in front of them.

_**~ "Demon Sisters" theme plays in the background ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks opened their eyes fully, as they looked around trying to figure out where they were. A few minutes later they suddenly saw Tails as it looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. Their demon eyes started to well up tears as smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"T-T-T-Tails?", stammered both of the demon sisters.

"S-S-Scanty…Kn-Kn-Kneesocks?", stuttered the fox boy. They both looked at one another for just another minute before they rushed at one another, and hugged each other while sobbing a fire hydrant of tears. Knuckles and Shadow rolled their eyes while Omega just stood there, unsure of what was going on. Either way; Tails was overjoyed that he got his Demon Sisters back, and to him…that was all that he wanted.

Of course, he still wanted Corset to pay for what he had done to them.

And he swore that he would do everything he could, to make that happen…

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	42. Ep 42: Return of the Demon Sisters

_Scanty and Kneesocks…_

_They are known as the Demon Sisters, as well as the archrivals of the Anarchy Sisters Panty and Stocking. They are High Class demon commanders whose skills in their weaponry, far exceed that on any ordinary demon. They are the overseers of all the ghosts that have been terrorizing the city, as well as the mayor's daughters._

_However their relationship with their father has grown cold, as he has used their powers to revive his damaged body from his battle with Sonic and the angels. Now that they have been fully revived by the Master Emerald's power; after being chucked aside from Corset after siphoning all of their original power, the demon sisters are ready for their revenge._

_That…is one of their…Ruuruules!_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 42: **Return of the Demon Sisters!

"Here I come ya metal bitch!", smirked Panty as she shot at her metallic twin using her Backlace guns. The battle between the angels, Sonic, as well as Dr. Eggman and his android sisters, was well underway. The hedgehog teamed up with his gothic angelic wife as they double-teamed Metal Stocking, both of them launched jabs and kicks at the android, as it blocked some of their attacks using its swords.

"This droid is SO a bitch!", growled the Goth as she clashed her swords with her metal doppelganger. Sonic tried to sweep kick Metal Stocking so actual Stocking could finish her off, however a slick handstand move made that impossible. "Damn!", growled the hedgehog as he back flipped out of the way from getting sliced from the droid itself. Eggman was enjoying every minute of the battle as it seemed his worst enemy was having a tough time.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! It's no use! Give up?", chuckled the doctor. Sonic looked at the man from the corner of his eye as he let off a smirk. "Not by a long shot Eggy, know that.", he replied.

Metal Panty shot her guns at the blonde as she dodged them while trying to close the gap between them. She dove within distance of the droids face and landed a right hook to its jaw. "Take that ya rusty piece a shit!", sneered the girl as she followed up her assault with a roundhouse that sent the metal droid into the air. Sonic went back to help out Stocking as he prepared to use his Spin-Dash move.

"Watch out babe, I'm comin' in!", he said as he started spinning at high speed. The Goth clashed with the droid some more until she wrapped her arm underneath Metal Stocking's arm, and flipped the robot over with all the strength that she had. "Now's your chance babe! I got her right where you want her!", said Stocking as Sonic came charging in.

He smacked into the droid with as much force as possible, as she was sent high into the air due to his attack. It slammed into a building before falling down and hitting the ground with a loud thump! "One bitch down and one more to go.", smirked the Goth as Sonic nodded in response to that statement. Suddenly Eggman started clapping his hands as a smirk appeared on his face…

"Bravo! Bravo! Perhaps I've underestimated you after all.", he said with a smug tone of voice.

"Oh, ya think?", groaned Panty as she smacked Metal Panty with her fist after she fell from the sky. Sonic looked at the doctor while folding his arms, of course a drop of sweat appeared on his face afterwards. "Meh-heh, you're quite a card doc.", chuckled the blue hedgehog, "Creating metal versions of the girls just so you could track me down and crack me like the egg that you are? C'mon!"

"I think we're done playing with your toys, so why don't cha bounce before we really open up a can of whupass on ya doc!", smirked Panty.

"In case you didn't get the memo; we don't take kindly to mofo's that don't know where they belong. So why don't we make this clear in a way that you can understand.", added Stocking as she pointed her sword at Eggman. The doctor looked at the trio with an "O" with his mouth before it turned into a chuckle of laughter.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! My, you're quite the comedians aren't you? You haven't seen the power my androids really have!" He then pulled out a small button pad as he pressed it with his finger. "Get a load of THIS!", he smirked as a sudden gust of wind appeared. Sonic and the angels turned around as they saw two bright auras coming in their direction; one of them was yellow with sparkles, while the other was blue like Sonic with sparkles. Those auras turned out to be Metal Panty and Stocking, as the chaos emerald inside each of them started to glow.

Suddenly, the red emerald that Sonic had started to glow…

"No way! That slickhead!", he sneered.

"What's up babe?", asked Stocking.

"Those trash compactors have a chaos emerald inside them. I should'a known he'd try something like that! Though…this does make our job of getting them THAT much easier.", Sonic replied after smirking from that last part.

"Ha-HA! I suppose you all weren't expecting this! Thanks to the chaos emeralds inside my beauties, their power is equal to that of you two angels. I doubt if you will be able to stop them now! Meh-ha-ha-ha-ha!", chortled Dr. Eggman. While the powered-up metal droid closed in on the trio, Sonic looked at the girls before his angelic aura started to increase as well as the brightness of the halo over his head.

"Somehow, I don't think ol' egghead's getting where we're comin' from...", he said in his usual tone.

"You're right blue. Sides he's too damn cocky, can we smack him please?", said the blonde angel.

"Sounds like a plan, but how should we go about it…?", asked the Goth.

"Simple girls; go all out and don't take any lip.", smirked the hedgehog.

"So ya know what that means?!", smirked both Panty and Stocking.

"LET'S KILL EM'!", they shouted in unison.

_**~ Meanwhile back on Angel Island ~**_

The Demon Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks have been fully healed as their new powers have been given to them, thanks to the Master Emerald. After reuniting with Tails they wondered where they should go from here. "Looks like my plan worked.", said Knuckles, "The Master Emerald has returned their powers to them and they should be fine, I think…"

"I'm so glad it did!", replied Tails with glee, "I thought I was gonna lose them forever."

"Hm-hm, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Me and my darling sister are fully healed and ready to take some serious vengeance!", replied Scanty while serious about the last part.

"I'm not sure what happened but I feel much stronger than I was before…", said Kneesocks.

"That's the power of the Master Emerald flowing through you. In order for your powers to return to you, I had to use of the emerald's power to restore yours to where it once was. But on the positive side, it actually made you stronger.", Knuckles explained.

"Yes, I can see that…", Scanty replied as she too could feel the emerald's power flowing through her body. A few minutes later the Master Emerald started flashing again as a small vision appeared inside the massive jewel. "H-Hey Knuckles? What's happening?", asked the fox boy in a nervous tone. The red echidna went up towards the massive emerald as he placed his hand on top of it.

"It's sending me a vision of something…", he said as he looked a bit closer at it. Tails along with the demon sisters, Shadow, and Omega came closer towards the jewel to see what Knuckles was talking about. A deeper look revealed the vision to be Sonic and the angels, as they were fighting two metal androids alongside a man with a handlebar mustache.

A look of surprise appeared on his face as Knuckles recognized the man as well as Tails.

"Eggman!", they both said in unison.

"The doctor?", questioned Shadow as he went in closer to see the vision, "What is he doing here of all places…?"

"That's what I wanna know, but it looks like Sonic's beat me to it.", Knuckles replied.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking this…who is this Eggman person…?", questioned Scanty.

"He's an evil scientist that's tried many times to take over the world using machinery. Both me and him have the same skill in building things, only he uses them to harm people not help them.", Tails replied.

"That does sound evil…perhaps we should help out the tawdry ones and that hedgehog. Do you agree sister?", asked Kneesocks.

"Well, as much as I dislike those angels I've learn to respect them. Plus this will give us a chance to test out our newfound powers from that master emerald.", smirked Scanty.

"I'm going with you to make sure you'll be okay. Although you're healed completely there's gotta be some kind of side effects.", said Tails as he whistled for the Tornado. The blue plane appeared on the side of the island as the fox boy and demon girls made their way towards it and got on board. Knuckles, Shadow, and Omega of course went to see them off…

"You guys be careful. I dunno what kinda effect the master emerald's power might have, so try not to push your power too hard until your body has adjusted completely to it.", said the echidna.

"Don't worry Knuckles, I'll make sure they don't battle too hard.", smiled the fox.

"Thank you so much for restoring our powers to us…", said Kneesocks.

"I suppose we're how you say; in your debt to what you've done.", added Scanty.

"Yeah, let's go with that.", the echidna replied.

"We'll meet you guys back at my workshop when we're done okay?", said Tails as he started the Tornado and the plane lifted into the air. Shadow and the others waved goodbye for the moment as the fox boy and his two demon allies took off towards Daten City, to help out Sonic and the Anarchy Sisters. "Hmm…so he actually cares about them, huh…?", said the hedgehog as he watched the trio disappear.

"Yeah, that's what it is alright. Still…I wonder how he even met those two…?", Knuckles wondered.

"Who knows…", replied Shadow while shrugging his shoulders.

_**~ Back to the action in Daten ~**_

Metal Panty and Stocking were prepared to unleash their true power with the chaos emerald that they each had inside of them. However, Sonic and the angels refused to back down; not in the least. The hedgehog crossed his arms while balling his fists as he was prepared to transform into his angel form…again.

"Okay Eggman, you asked for it!", smirked Sonic as the aura around him started to fan out and swirl. The ground started shaking a little bit as the angels were able to maintain their balance and not fall. A questionable look appeared on the doctor's face as he witnessed Sonic transforming.

"Ah? Is this…a new form of yours?", he asked in a dumbfounded expression. The hedgehog glared at Eggman as his eyes started flashing from green to a blue-indigo color. Suddenly his quills shot up as they changed into a silver color, as his angel wings spawned from his back. His halo was now a gold white as his angelic aura was a sparkling gold; just like his super form. With a final burst of energy, Sonic had achieved his angel form, as he moved his hands from his face.

"Aw, don't act all surprised doc.", said the hedgehog while raising a brow, "It's just a lil' form I picked up while being here." Sonic glanced at Panty and Stocking, as the three of them were ready to roll.

"I stand corrected; NOW this is gonna end so badly for you.", stated the blonde.

"You should'a hauled ass when you had the chance, and now you're about to get it handed to you on a platter.", said the Goth nonchalantly. At first he was having second thoughts because of Sonic's new form, but Eggman shook it off as he was prepared for Act 2…

Meanwhile on top of one of the buildings a block from where the battle was, Silver and Blaze were watching the battle that was about to unfold. "My Gosh…I've never seen Sonic have that much power inside him like this…", said the silver hedgehog.

"It all has to do with that ring that he has. Somehow he now has the divine power from the heavens within him…", the cat princess replied.

"Metal Panty and Stocking, attack with all your might! DESTORY THEM ALL! NOW!", commanded the doctor. The droids understood as they went into attack mode and rushed at Sonic and the girls. "Let's RUMBLE!", he sneered as he sidestepped Metal Panty's attack and sweep kicked her with overwhelming speed. However she recovered and back flipped onto her feet as she shot at the blonde, she of course shot back as their battle turned into a gunfight.

Stocking charged at her metallic twin as they clashed swords with each other. The Goth dodged a slash from Metal Stocking as she went in for an upward stab. Only to have that attack evaded as the metal Goth made a sideway slash at Stocking, but she back flipped out of the way and clashed her swords with the droid again.

"You're one impressive bitch.", smirked the Goth, "But you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Sonic took this chance to get at Eggman while he was defenseless, however the doctor had a slick trick up his sleeve…

"You're mine now doc!", smirked Sonic as he dashed in for a right hook. However it was quickly stopped by another metal fiend that suddenly appeared.

Metal Sonic…

"Well, well, my metal companion. You sure took your sweet little time getting here didn't you?", said the cheeky doctor. A depanned look appeared on Sonic's face as his attack was stopped by someone; whom HE thought, was slashed to pieces by his gothic wifey.

The hedgehog back flipped as he landed on the ground, while his metal doppelganger landed before him; preparing for a fight. "You're really runnin' outta trump cards huh Eggman? You spend all this time scheming and THIS is what you came up with?!", shrugged Sonic.

"I think I speak for both me and the droids when I say, Enough of this tomfoolery! Metal Sonic, wipe him out this instant!", commanded the doctor as the metal hedgehog got into a fighting pose.

_**~ As for Panty and Stocking ~**_

"Damn! These bots are so a bitch!", growled the blonde as she fired more shots at her metal twin with Backlace. The Goth clashed with her metal twin as well while trying to fight against her strength.

"You're not the only one suffering here Panty!", she groaned as she finally found some strength to push metal Stocking onto the ground. The trio were clashing with their metallic counterparts as this three-on-three battle continued to press on for a least ten minutes.

But then…something happened…

"_**O vast lake of fire…burn through thy moon!"**_

After punching metal Panty away, the blonde started to get a weird vibe all of the sudden. "What the fock?...What the hell is this crazy ass feelin' I'm getting…?", she wondered.

"Y'know I feel it too! What is this…?!", Stocking wondered after knocking down her metal twin.

"_**Blacken thy Sun, never to rise again!"**_

Sonic stopped in his tracks as he felt a power like nothing he felt before. "This power I'm feeling…it's different…but something about it…is familiar…", he said.

"_**Heed the call from the depths of Hell, and release your hounds!"**_

"SONIC!", yelled a voice from the skies as the hedgehog looked up to see a plane. But it wasn't just any plane that he saw, it happened to be the Tornado itself, with his lil' sidekick flying it alongside two figures carrying weapons. A cheeky smirk appeared on his face as he knew who the pilot of the aircraft was.

And so did Eggman…

"Tails!", they both said in unison as the final words of an incantation were said.

"_**Torment thy soul…to ETERNAL DAMNATION!"**_

The two figures jumped from the plane as they landed on the ground right in front of the angels. Their faces were filled with utter shock and disbelief, as the figures turned out to be the so-called deceased demon sisters at the hands of Corset…

"Our apologies…but you know how fashionably late we can be…", said Scanty as she had her black-gold revolvers pointed at Metal Panty.

"So true my sister, but tis all good and well now…", replied Kneesocks as she pointed her black-gold twin scythes at Metal Stocking. After safely landing the plane, Tails jumped out and met up with Sonic and the girls, though they were still shocked that the demon sisters actually are alive.

"T-T-Tails?", stammered the angelic hedgehog, "H-H-How are they here…?!"

"It's a loooong story. Let's just say; Corset didn't need them anymore and Knuckles used the Master Emerald to revive them. So now they're back from the dead, ha-ha!", chuckled the fox boy. Eggman didn't know what to think now that two new faces have joined the brawl, however he stuck to himself as he looked at the demon sisters who have arrived.

"Ha! So you call in reinforcements to back you up, hm? Well I expected this to happen. But no matter.", stated the doctor. Scanty looked at Panty to ask her a question.

"Tawdry one. Who is this being…?", she asked.

"From what Sonic told us that's Dr. Eggman. A total lard ass if ya ask me.", the blonde said bluntly.

"He's every bit of evil as Corset, just…smarter.", added Sonic with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah. So he's a scientist?", asked Kneesocks.

"Yeah, let's go with that.", Stocking replied.

"Eggman! I'm not sure why you're here, but knowing you it's probably something evil. So we're gonna stop you right now before you cause any more trouble!", growled Tails.

"You flying furball! I'll teach you to interfere with my plans! GO My metal androids, DEFEAT THEM ALL AT ONCE!", commanded Eggman.

"Dis shit is really getting old as hell. Hey, since you skanks are back wanna help us trash this douche or what?", asked Panty.

"He's starting to become a bit of an eye sore right now…", groaned Stocking.

"Well Scanty? Should we help out the angels with this or decline…?", asked Kneesocks.

"If he's every bit as evil as you say he is, then I suppose he must be taken care of.", replied Scanty.

"Heh, Eggman you don't stand a chance…", Sonic smirked.

"Scanty! Kneesocks! It's Go Time!", added Tails.

"LET'S DO THIS!", they all shouted in unison.

A massive brawl took fold as Sonic, the angels, Tails, and the demon sisters charged at the doctor and his three androids. What started off as a somewhat difficult battle quickly turned into quite the easiest one ever had. Scanty and Panty defeated Metal Panty with one blow, while Kneesocks and Stocking sliced Metal Stocking into a thousand pieces as quick as a flash. Eggman couldn't believe this as Metal Sonic was thrashed by his real twin as well as Tails. Soon, the gang was now coming for him.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", they all shouted as they launched a right hook at the doctor's hovercraft. The sudden impact of the combined punch was so powerful, that it knocked Dr. Eggman clean away while he was waving his hands like a frightened little child.

"CURSE YOU ALL~!", he shouted as he trailed off and turned into a star. After the metal androids were either destroyed or defeated, two shiny gems appeared on the ground where they once were. "Well what do ya know…? Looks like Eggy left us a lil' present!", smirked Sonic as he picked up one of the chaos emeralds.

Stocking picked up the other one as she gave it to her husband, as they now have four emeralds total. (Five if you count the one that Shadow had been had.)

"Meh, that guy was an asshole…but at least we got somethin' out of it.", shrugged Panty.

"Yep. Two chaos emeralds.", replied Stocking in her usual tone though happy that there's only three (two) left to find.

"Hey Sonic? What the heck was Eggman doing here in the first place…?", Tails wondered.

"I'm guessing he's makin' his rounds. But a better question would be; how did they escape from Corset?", pondered the hedgehog after reverting back to normal from his angel form.

"That fool discarded our bodies after siphoning our powers. Which he will surely pay for when we see him again!", growled Scanty while shaking her fist.

"On the plus side, thanks to the master emerald's power, we're much stronger now than we were before Corset took our powers.", said Kneesocks while adjusting her glasses.

"In spite of all this craziness that's been going on, I'm just glad to have the demon sisters back. Now the only thing that remains is to take down Corset!", stated Tails.

"Hmph! Ya got that right!", smirked Sonic as he gave him a thumbs up.

"If I know lil' miss Garter pain-in-da-ass, he's probably bitchin' about us right now…", groaned the blonde as she made her way towards the road leading to the church.

"Wait til' he finds out who we brought along with us. He's gonna flip!", snickered the Goth as she followed her sister. Sonic followed behind the girls as Tails and the demon sisters followed behind him. The battle with Eggman was over, as well as the metal duo and Metal Sonic as an addition. And this…will conclude this episode/ chapter.

Well…almost…

_**~ Omen City ~**_

The demon boss stood at the top of the altar where the third Hell's Gate lies. Now fully revived as well as having 100% of his power back inside him, he was oh so ready to take revenge upon the one that killed him. He tightened his fist as a wave of fire appeared; meaning that he has now gained the ability to control fire, thanks to the powers of the demon sisters.

"Hmm…it seems that somehow the demon sisters, have recovered their strength. And from the looks of it…they're much stronger…" Corset ceased his fire from his hand as he began to fold them. He then closed his eyes as an evil grin started to appear on his face.

"Things are about to get a little bit interesting…"

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	43. Ep 43: Ghost Raid in Station City

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 43: **Ghost Raid in Station City!

As we take a view of the city that's always under the constant threat of foul; evil-tempered spirits, we navigate our way towards the famed church on the hillside that's home to the fallen angels, Panty and Stocking. Since Corset's return from beyond the grave, "strange" ghosts have started appearing all through the city. (As well as Angel Island, home of the Master Emerald and Knuckles the Echidna.) However the speedy blue hedgehog we know as Sonic, steps in alongside the angels and his friends as they combat the threat of numerous spirits.

But time is of great essence as the days of destruction are counting down. Not to mention Corset has Brief held captive and won't release him until the seven chaos emeralds are found.

We turn towards the front chapel of the church as we find Sonic along with the girls as well as Tails, Silver, Blaze, and even the newly revived Demon Sisters. As Garterbelt stood by the pulpit, he along with the others wondered what their next move should be…

"So far…only four of the seven emeralds have been collected right now. But there's not much time left til' Corset decides to make his move.", stated the blue hedgehog.

"No kiddin'. Why did that dick even bother comin' back from the dead anyways…?!", groaned Panty.

"Well, I know we're still trying to figure out how this whole mess happened. But we'll only find the answers we need once we find all seven chaos emeralds.", said Tails.

"Foo! To think that we've carried out every single mission for him, and he does this to his own daughters. How wretched!", growled Scanty.

"He may be our father dear sister…but he shall pay a price for what he's done.", added Kneesocks.

"I know this may seem like a wrong time to ask, but…anyone seen Shadow lately?", Silver asked.

"Ah! Well he and Knuckles are either still on Angel Island, or they probably went back to the city.", replied the fox boy.

"Heh, knowin' Shads he's back in the city. As for the remaining three emeralds, we'll just have to use one of the ones we got as a tracking device.", said Sonic.

"Well, that's how we found the last two babe. So we might as well keep goin' with it.", Stocking shrugged.

"Then it's settled. We'll use one of the emeralds we have with us to find the others.", stated Blaze.

"Perfect!", clapped Sonic, "Now that we've gotta plan, we need to make double sure there won't be any random ghosts attacks while we're away. So Tails buddy?"

"Yeah Sonic?", asked the fox.

"In case some action jumps off, I need you and the demon sisters to stay here. Me, Panty, and Stocking will go back to Station City and see if we can get some more clues!", smirked Sonic.

"No problem!", replied Tails as he saluted the blue hedgehog. Sonic then turns his attention to Silver and Blaze as he's about to ask them a favor. "Why don't you two act as backup in case they need it. If more of those ghosts show up their gonna need all the help they can get.", he said.

"I suppose we can except that.", smiled the cat princess.

"If Shadow and Knuckles are back in the city, then they probably must be looking for the emeralds too.", said the silver hedgehog.

"Only one way to know for sure!", Sonic replied as he made his way towards the door. Stocking and her blonde sister followed behind him as they made their way to See Through, Chuck found his way inside the Hummer front seat before getting chucked to the back by the blonde. "Hey demon skanks! Try not to fock up our crib while we're gone will ya?", smirked the blonde as she started the car and began to floor the gas. Pretty soon she along with Stocking and her speedy blue husband were on their way towards the highway…

Scanty and Kneesocks stood by the doorway as depanned looks appeared on their faces. "How does he put up with them…?", groaned the older Akuma.

"Who knows Scanty…who knows…", Kneesocks replied.

_**~ Meanwhile in Station ~**_

Shadow and Knuckles have returned from Angel Island as they made their way towards the entrance to the city, unaware that Sonic and the angels will be arriving shortly. Images of the article that Shadow read had begun to flood his mind, as he was still somewhat frustrated about where the location of the prototype clone was.

"Dammit! What does this all mean…?! I've read through almost every page of the professor's diary, and it's still not giving me the information that I'm looking for…", the hedgehog muttered to himself.

"Eh? Somethin' up Shadow?", asked Knuckles.

"No…just trying to figure out where the last two chaos emeralds are.", he replied. A questionable look appeared on the red echidna's face when Shadow had said that.

"Last two?", he asked, "I thought there were three more to look for."

"Actually there's only two. Because you guys didn't know about the one that I always carry with me.", Shadow replied. He pulled out the one that he always carried with him as Knuckles did a sudden face-palm. "No way! You had that one with you the whole time?!", stammered the echidna.

"Of course…I'm surprised that you didn't know that…", smirked Shadow while folding his arms.

Elsewhere on top of one of the buildings of the city, Omega stood looking down at the aerial view while using his scanner. He scanned the northeastern area as well as the southwestern area, he then made a sudden beeping noise as his scan was complete.

"Area scan is complete. Threat risk…Moderate." Omega then turned around as he made his way towards the downstairs way leading from the roof of the building he was on. "I must alert Shadow, I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen soon…"

_**~ See Through ~**_

"So Shadow might know somethin' about where the last three emeralds are, right?", asked Panty to Sonic.

"I'm sure of it. Knowin' him he's probably holding out on us about something he knows. Though, he's been acting a little…off, since we came back from the Ark.", the hedgehog replied.

"Well I haven't noticed it.", the Goth replied.

"Well if he is holdin' out on us, I know how I can get him to talk!", grinned the blonde which caused a sweat drop to form on both Sonic and Stocking.

"God, you're such a whore…", groaned the Goth.

_**~ Meanwhile in a dark alleyway in the northern area of Station City ~**_

A strange and dark aura was fanning out from deep within the alleyway itself, as dark purple orbs were floating freely around. Suddenly four pairs of eyes were seen blinking in the darkness as the evil grins from those eyes started to appear. There was an evil cackle of laughter as the pairs of eyes started moving, as one of those eyes belonged to the deceased former queen of Daten City High School.

Also known as, the Queen Bee. (The one Sonic, Panty, and Stocking had killed.)

She along with her ghostly companions crept out of the alleyway as she started to sense something that was approaching the city. "**Hmph…I gotta funny feeling those slut kankles are on their way here. If that's the case…why not give them a warm welcome…**"

Another one of the ghosts that was with Queen Bee, was the one that the angels had killed during the lingerie run. He too, wanted to give them a warm welcome as well. "**Hehehehehe! It's been awhile since I've been here. Hello cruel world!**", cackled the ghost as he waved his arms around like a two-year old.

"**Meh, anyway we've got some work to do. So let's kill those bitches and have some fun while we're at it.**", smirked the queen as all the other ghosts agreed. She lead her crew out from the shadows as they made their way towards the city streets, and got right to work terrorizing the citizens.

At the very same time Sonic and the angels arrived in Station City, as See Through came to a screeching halt in front of a hotel. "Heh, no place like home.", shrugged the hedgehog as he jumped out of the Hummer along with the sisters.

"So ya sayin' Shadow knows where the rest of those damn jewels are?", asked Panty.

"Only way I can tell ya for sure is if we ask em'.", replied Sonic.

"Yeah, if we knew where the hell he was.", shrugged Stocking.

"No need to look…", said a voice that caused the Goth as well as Sonic and the blonde to turn around. The trio spotted the Ultimate Lifeform with rad red beside him, as they were just coming back from Angel Island. "Heh-heh, so you guys are in town eh?", asked the red echidna raising a brow and smirking.

"Duh? Why wouldn't I be…?", mocked Sonic while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Shads, Sonic told us you know where the rest of the chaos emeralds are. Dat true or what?", asked Panty in her usual tone. The hedgehog folded his arms as he closed his eyes. "That depends…", he replied while hiding a small smirk.

"On what?", asked Stocking.

"If I knew where they were myself I'd go and look for them. But, I don't…", the black hedgehog replied.

"Wha?! But Sonic just said you did!", said the Goth in a groan.

"C'mon Shads. If ya know somethin' then spill it on us will ya?", added Sonic in the same fashion. Shadow turned his back while folding his arms; while still hiding a smirk on his lips. "Sorry. Can't help ya. I wish I could…but I can't…", he repied.

Before Stocking could get a little frustrated Panty has an insidious look on her face. "Sooo…you're tellin' us that you don't know where they are?", grinned the devious blonde.

"As I said before Panty, I don't.", stated Shadow.

"Aww…that's too bad.", the blonde replied in a pouty yet sexy tone. Knuckles crept over to Sonic and Stocking as he was trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh, mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on…?", he asked in a whisper.

"Heh-heh, Shads about to get screwed in a way that he can't even imagine…", snickered the hedgehog.

"Meh, that's why she's taking her damn panties off…whore…", Stocking groaned. The blonde beauty took out a white cloth as she poured some chloroform onto it and went up to hug Shadow. "W-What are you doing…?!", he asked as he gave the girl a funny look.

"Nothin'…yet.", smirked Panty as she smacked the cloth against his nose. The black hedgehog fell to the ground and was out like a light, she then grabbed the back of his shoes as she dragged him inside the hotel with her panties in her mouth. "See ya'll in an hour!", she muffled as Panty dragged the unconscious Shadow towards the elevator of the hotel.

All Sonic and the others could do is watch with drops of sweat appearing from their heads.

"Oh God…", groaned Knuckles.

"Took you long enough…", Stocking replied.

_****KA-BOOOM!****_

Suddenly there was an explosion that came from the eastern side of the city, as people were seen running from their parked cars screaming in terror. "Either they saw that new Transformers movie, or this is some really bad news.", stated Sonic.

"Danger approaching! Numerous intruders ahead!", said Omega as he landed right in front of the three of them. Stocking looked up where the explosion was as she saw black figures with red-yellow lines and swirls, as well as dark orbs around them.

"You're shitting me! There's a ghost party goin' on?!", sweat dropped the Goth.

"Sure looks like it babe.", Sonic replied.

"Heh, Shadow and Panty are preoccupied with God knows what at this point, so they won't be any help against these guys.", said Knuckles while folding his arms.

"Doing nothing would not be something that Shadow would do. My suggestion; destroy all intruders.", stated Omega as he changed his hands to machine guns.

"I think Omega's got the message don't cha think?", smirked Sonic as he looked at his wife.

"Great, we're facing ghosts and blondie's getting waxed. What a focked up day this has been…", sweat dropped Stocking as she slid off one of her stockings that transformed into Stripe 1.

_**~ Meanwhile in Daten ~**_

While Tails, Silver, Blaze, and the Demon Sisters were out patrolling the streets for any sign of ghosts, Garter stood at the church in his usual spot. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing as he reached for it and picked it up.

"Hey, Garter here.", he said in his usual tone.

"_Garter, it's us! Looks like goin' back to Station City was a good idea after all!_", replied Sonic after borrowing Stocking's angelic cellphone.

"Eh, really? How come?", asked the afro preacher.

"_Cuz' we found out that there's some ghost butt out here that we gotta kick!_", said the blue hedgehog.

"Hmm…I had a feelin' you'd say that. If one of dem' bitches got a chaos emerald then snatch it from em'! Brief's on da line here!", stated Garterbelt.

"_Don't worry, I got that. Sonic out!_" Garter hung up the phone right as there was a knock on the church door. He left the pulpit as he went to answer the door, thinking that it might have been Tails and the others. As soon as he opened the door, a chill went down his spine like never before…

"Oh my GAAAAAWWWWDDD!"

_**~ Back in Station ~**_

Sonic along with Knuckles and Stocking sped over towards the chaos as more people were seen running away from one of the ghosts that tried to attack them. "What the shithell?! Didn't Panty already kill your ass?!", stammered the Goth as the ghost that she saw, happened to be the one from the panty run back in Daten City. The speedy ghost grinned at her as he recognized the Goth from before.

"**Ahahahaha! Long time no see sweetie! Of course I'm still peeved that you blew me up last time but—wait…where's Panty?**" The ghost looked left and right as he thought that if Stocking was here, then Panty shouldn't be too far behind. However the Goth gripped her katana as she looked at the ghost.

"Sorry, but my slutbag of a sister isn't available right now. Can I take a message?", she growled. Sonic activated his angelic ring as his halo and aura suddenly appeared. "I can tell this is gonna be a fun day!", chuckled the hedgehog as he looked at the other two ghosts that approached his position.

"**I wouldn't be so sure about that!**", sneered a voice that only belonged to one ghost. The Queen Bee.

"Ugh! You again?!", groaned Stocking, "What is this a high school reunion?!"

"More like death at a funeral if we stand around like sitting ducks!", replied Knuckles. Sonic and the others stood battle ready, as the newly resurrected speedy ghost along with Queen Bee, were ready to mop the floor. While this battle was about to unfold we spot a dimly lit room with our blonde angel and her new sex partner…

"Ooh…Mmph…so…you'll tell me now?", smirked Panty as she moved up and down on Shadow's arousal. He's RARELY into stuff like this when you normally see him, but in this case alone, the blonde knew what buttons to push. The black hedgehog who was half dazed from the chloroform tried to fight it.

"N-Nooo…", he moaned, "Not yeeet…"

"Not yet huh?", the blonde replied as she humped him a little faster. A mad blush appeared on Shadow's face as he looked like he was in total ecstasy, as he was now fighting a losing battle with the sex-crazed Anarchy Sister. Panty gyrated his meat some more as the Ultimate Lifeform looked like he might throw in the towel.

"Ack…nooo…", moaned the hedgehog some more. It was getting close to that time as Panty knew how to finish this little "argument".

"Mmph…well…if you're not gonna tell me…I'll just have to fock it out of you then.", smirked the blonde evilly as she did a sex move that made Shadow damn-near holler in pleasure. It was nothing that he had ever felt before, even if he was born human it would still be nothing that he had ever felt before. Panty cummed him as he slammed his head against the pillow, with a dazed and happy look on his face.

She knew that after putting him through all that, he had to come clean about where the remaining emeralds were and how to get to them.

_**~ Back on the battlefield ~**_

Queen Bee shot bee butts at Sonic and the trio, as they dodged them while closing in on her. The hedgehog made a jump for it as Stocking followed right behind him. "Knux! You handle quicksilver over there, me and my baby will take care of this stinger!", he said. The echidna turned around to find the speedy ghost closing in on him from behind.

"**Ah-ha! Looking for a battle to the death are we? You must be a pretty tough boxer with a name like Knuckles, eh?**", smirked the speedy spirit.

"Well if ya really think so then come try me!", replied the echidna while cracking his knuckles. Once the spirit got close enough Knuckles socked him with all his might as it flew high into the air. However it suddenly landed on its feet as if it never got hit at all.

"**Hehehehe! Nice punch, too bad it didn't hurt!**", chuckled the ghost. Knuckles got irritated as a vein appeared on his forehead, and once you do that…that's usually your ass. Back with Sonic and Stocking, the two of them double-teamed on the bee ghost as the hedgehog smacked her with his Homing Attack; then the Goth with a heel kick.

They slammed the Queen Bee down towards the ground as the two of them landed on their feet. "**Not bad. But do you really think that all that's gonna stop me suckers?!**", she sneered.

"I figured it wouldn't. Which is why I got a better alternative.", smirked Sonic.

"In other words we're about to wail on your ass like never before.", added Stocking.

"So ya know what that means?", they both said in unison.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness!"**_

"_**Oh chaotic spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth!"**_

"_**May the thunderous power of our love strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and banishing you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

With a sparkling aura covering them, Sonic and the gothic angel charged at the Queen Bee as the hedgehog launched her into the air with a charged up kick. Then Stocking leaped into the air and unleashed multiple slashes upon the bee's body like a mixing blade. After all was said and done…

"**You're freakin' kidding me! I'm owned again?!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Sonic and his wife dusted off their hands as one ghost was taken down, leaving the other three left. They looked in Knuckles' direction as he was seen swinging constantly at the speedy ghost that was mocking him. "Hold still dammit!", growled the red echidna as he was getting a bit frustrated.

"**Eehehehe! What's-a-matter Knuckles? Am I too fast for you? That hedgehog was waay more fun to play with!**", smirked the ghost.

"He may be the fastest thing since supersonic jets, but he ain't got nothin' on my power!", growled Knuckles as he launched a right hook at the speedy spirit. Only for it to evade the attack and body flip the echidna into a wall.

_****Splat!****_

"I hate ghosts…", he muttered as he slid down the wall slowly before losing a bit on consciousness. The speedy spirit then turned his attention towards Sonic and Stocking, as they had just defeated the Queen Bee. "**Sooo, what are you two up to these days…? I must say Stocking, those stripes make you look fat every time you put them on. But it's your call, since all you do is eat sugar all day!**", chuckled the ghost.

"Really asshole?! I've got news for you! I happen to be married to the most sexiest man in the world so you can't say shit about me being fat!", growled the Goth while gripping her swords.

"If you're looking for your lil' girlfriend ghost, we dusted her a long time ago. And you're next on our list pal!", added Sonic.

"**Oh? The Queen is gone? That's impossible, she was just here!**", stammered the speedy ghost.

"Yeah…just like your ass used to be, speed dick.", sneered a voice. A sudden shot gun was cocked as it was pointed at the speedy ghost who recognized the holder of the gun. He suddenly made a run for it as the blonde closed one eye while pulling the trigger…

"Now REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", shouted Panty as she shot a bullet at the speedy ghost like she did before. He turned around for a split second, but that's all it took to end him just like that.

"**Goodbye cruel world! Again!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The blonde stood standing with a proud look on her face, as she thought she had helped when she needed to. Though Sonic and Stocking didn't exactly see it that way, they were willing to accept it. "Meh, took your skank ass long enough.", muttered the Goth.

"Nice shootin' tex, but where's Shads?", asked Sonic. The black hedgehog stumbled out of the hotel as if he had been beaten up or something, but really, he just got his face humped by the hottest whore in Daten City.

"Un…what did I miss…?", he said in a soft tone.

"Nothin' sweetheart, just a poor focker getting killed is all.", replied the blonde. Sonic snickered at the thought of Panty taking Shadow for the ride of his life in the bedroom, he even thought about the time she took him for the ride of his life in the bedroom. (Which he still has nightmares about to this very day.)

"Ugh! All that work for what, nothing?! And we still don't even know where we can find another chaos emerald around here!", groaned Stocking.

"Well Panty? Did Shadow tell you what you wanted to know or what?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Heh-heh, he did.", the blonde replied, "And the place where we can find it is…" Before Panty could say anything, dark orbs started swirling around the area where the speedy ghost as well as the Queen Bee was defeated. The swirl got larger and bigger as it was starting to turn into a tornado of dark orbs.

"Motherbitch, they're comin' back!", growled the Goth as Sonic activated his ring.

_****MOOOOB!****_

"**Why hello again to all my friends!**", smirked the resurrected speedy ghost.

"**Meh-heh-heh, did you really think that you could get rid of us that easily?! You bimbos don't stand a chance against us!**", added the Queen Bee.

"Fock! This is gonna be a long ass fight.", Panty groaned as she transformed her shotgun back into twin Backlace.

"What was your first clue whoreopolis…?!", replied Stocking.

"Crap! No one ever cuts us any slack around here!", groaned Sonic as he activated his angelic powers. As for Knuckles the Echidna, he still laid dismal in the same spot against the wall that he was before…

"Meh…heh…heh…"

_**~ Back in Daten City ~**_

Tails along with the Demon Sisters, Blaze, and Silver, were coming from the downtown area of the city as there were no ghosts to worry about for the moment. "Well guys, looks like there's nothing to worry about right now. So I guess we can head back towards the church.", said the fox boy.

"Perhaps the angels have already killed them all, which may explain why the citizens here are acting all normal…", stated Kneesocks.

"Right you are my dear sister, but even if there were some ghosts around, they wouldn't be able to fill the vengeance that I want from him…", Scanty replied with a tint of anger.

"Don't worry girls, I'll make sure you get your kicks in when we find all seven chaos emeralds.", replied Tails while pounding his fist against his palm.

"Speaking of the subject, I haven't seen Sonic or the angels lately.", said Blaze.

"They're probably still down in Station City, though I'm a little curious to see what they may be looking for down there.", Silver replied.

"Hmm…if I know Sonic he's probably asking Shadow about where he might know where the remaining chaos emeralds are. But I'm not too worried about it cuz' I know he'll-" Before Tails could finish his sentence the group found themselves at the church.

Only…it looked like it was burned down to the ground…

"GARTERBELT!", shouted Tails, Blaze, and Silver at the same time, as they rushed over to the front doors of the building. The fox boy tapped on the door lightly as it fell to the ground, then he and the others saw that the chapel was mostly a golden brown. "W-What happened?!", stammered Silver as he stepped over some burnt pieces of wood that used to be the roof.

"I'm not sure. But we have to find Garterbelt and make sure that he's okay.", said Blaze in a serious tone. Tails stepped over some more rubble as he made his way towards the pulpit, upon doing so he heard a small moan coming from behind it.

"G-Garter!", stammered the fox as he saw the afro preacher on the floor; with his body suffering second and third degree burns. Most of his robe was completely burned off as he was now in his garter belt. Silver and the others grasped the poor preacher and tried to balance him onto his feet.

"Garter, what happened here…? Who did this to you…?!", asked the cat princess in a serious tone. The afro preacher took a small moment to catch his breath, but was able to answer with a response…

"Guh…I was…**cough**…ambushed…", he replied.

"Ambushed? By who?", asked Silver.

"**cough**…By that bastard…", growled Garter. Everyone's eyes widened as they knew just what bastard that he was referring to. "W-Wait…Corset did this to you?!", growled Tails as he clenched his fists.

"This isn't good…", said Kneesocks, "If he did this…then there's no telling how strong he's gotten since he used our powers."

"Grr! He has gone too far! I say we find him and put an end to him once and for all!", sneered Scanty as she was prepared to fight.

"Wait Scanty! What if his reasoning for doing this was a warning to us…?", asked Kneesocks.

"A warning?", questioned Blaze.

"Yes. From what Sonic and the others told us, Corset has given you all five days time to find all seven of those chaos emeralds. Correct?", said Kneesocks.

"Yeah, I remember that.", said Silver.

"So what you're saying is…he did this as a warning sign that the time to collect the emeralds, is almost up?", asked the cat princess.

"Of course! That must be it!", stated Scanty.

"Well…whatever the case is…**cough**…there's not much time til' that motherfocker does something that'll destroy the world…", groaned Garterbelt. Tails glanced at all the damage that was done to as well as inside and around the church, taking the demon sisters from him was bad enough, but this?!...Now he had gone too far…

"Corset…", growled Tails, "If you meet Sonic and the girls before I do…you'd better hope they'll kick your ass before I do…"

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	44. Ep 44: Road to Omen City

_**~ 00:12:18:30 (12 Hours, 18 Minutes, and 30 Seconds) ~**_

Flashing yellow lights start appearing from the base of the Omen City altar, where the third Hell's Gate keyhole remains. After destroying the church that Garterbelt and the angels have lived in, Corset stood looming over the view of the dark city.

An evil grin appeared on his face at how mad Sonic would get when he comes home to find out what happened. At the very same time, he was also happy that the clock was about to run out…real soon.

"Yes…it appears that the real fun is soon to begin…", smirked the demon boss as he started cackling like a maniac. Only two chaos emeralds remain as well as Brief's life on the line, can Sonic and the Anarchy Sisters find them fast and rescue their poor geeky friend before time runs out?

Only time…will tell…

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 44: **Road to Omen City!

Back in Station City Sonic and the girls along with Knuckles (who managed to recover to his feet after the attack from the speedy ghost), stood face to face with the re-revived Queen Bee as well as three other ghosts. The hedgehog folded his arms as well as tapped his foot in a bit of frustration due to the fact that he and the angels, supposedly defeated them.

However with the dark purple orbs floating around them, that sadly wasn't the case.

"**So you three trash bags, wanna go again?! Cuz' I can bring it all night!**", smirked the Queen Bee. Sonic started to look at his angel's ring that he first got when he came to Daten City. That ring has gotten him through the toughest of times and has even helped him topple over Corset, as well as his son. He then started to think about Brief and his dire situation at the hands of that madman…

"Heh…Why does this seem familiar…", he said to himself as he closed his eyes and clutched his fist. Panty held her twin Backlace guns while Stocking still had Stripes 1 and 2 in her hands.

"Ugh, this shit's really getting old. Got any plans on how to end dis one Stockin'?", asked the blonde.

"I dunno, guess goin' balls out worked for us on many occasions. So why not?", shrugged the Goth.

"Eh, fock it let's do it. You ready blue?", asked Panty. Sonic opened his eyes while looking at the Queen Bee ghost before looking at the blonde. A sudden smirk appeared on his face as the girls had already had their plan set on what they wanted to do.

"Alright! Guess there's no way around it.", he replied as the girls were ready to do what they always do. Shadow stumbled his way to where Knuckles was as they were wondering what Sonic and the girls were about to do next.

"Hmph…wonder what their next plan is…?", he questioned.

"Not sure…", the echidna replied. Sonic and the girls put their hands together as they glared at the ghosts that stood before them, they knew that they've been in situations like this, but at the same time…they knew they were ready to go all out. "I think maybe we've held back enough for one day, so what do ya say we end this one with a bang!", he smirked.

"You ready Stockin'?", smirked Panty.

"As long as I get some chocolate after this I'm down.", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty and Stocking had their weapons of choice with them while in their angelic attire, of course Sonic decided to transform into his angel form as well.

"HAAAAAH!"

"**Grr! Looks like their power jumped a little bit. But, I think we still have a chance against them.**", sneered the bee ghost.

"**Eh-heh, I'd think so too. But if we're not careful, we might get our ass handed to us.**", stammered the speedy ghost. The divinely powered-up trio approached the ghosts as they were ready to throwdown like never before. Although Garter told them that Silver had the power to relinquish the orbs surrounding the ghosts, they could care less about that at this moment.

Right now, they just wanted to kick these ghost's ass.

"So! Which one of you bitches wants to go first?", smirked the blonde as she pointed at all the ghosts. The Queen Bee ghost got irritated from hearing her voice so much; even when she was "alive". "**So you wanna battle to the death do you?! It's about to get all BRING IT ON Barbie up in here!**", she growled.

She soared into the air as she expanded her ghostly wings that resembled that of a dragonfly. Then using the same technique she did before, she fired off stingers at Sonic and the girls, in an attempt to rid herself of them once and for all. "I got this…", said the hedgehog in a slight shrug as he waved his hand in front of the incoming stingers.

A shockwave appeared as all the stingers that the Queen Bee ghost shot out, were well disposed of in a matter of seconds. She couldn't believe this as she became more and more irritated by the second. That's when she commanded one of the other ghosts that were with her to attack the trio, only for Sonic to slam him with a gut-busting punch. "Swiss cheese him Panty…", he smirked as the angelic blonde got right to work and unleashed rounds and rounds of bullets, turning the ghost literally into Swiss cheese. Then the hedgehog looked in Stocking's direction as she smiled at him…

"Choice cuts?", smiled the Goth.

"Choice cuts.", Sonic replied. Thousands of slash marks appeared as the Goth literally turned the ghost as well as the orbs surrounding it, into choice cuts. Lights appeared from its body as it was about to…well, you know the rest…

_****BOOOOM!****_

"**Damn! They're good! Now what do we do…?!**", stammered the speedy ghost as if attempting to make a run for it. However Sonic intercepted him causing the ghost to have a horrified look on his face.

"Runnin' away so soon?", grinned the hedgehog, "I'm not finished partying yet!" Sonic smacked the ghost in the head with a roundhouse kick that sent him sailing in Panty's direction. "Say ahhh motherfocker!", smirked the blonde as she pointed both guns at the ghost's open mouth.

"**No-no-no-no-no-no-NOOO!**"

The blonde turned him into Swiss cheese in less than a second before Stocking came in to "Choice cut" him afterwards. That's when lights started appearing through his body as well.

"**Sorry my queen…FAREWELL CREUL WORLD!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

"Whoohoo! Two for two!", smiled Sonic as he high-fived the girls. With only the Queen Bee and a ghost that looked like a rhino left, it looked like the battle was about to be handed over to the winning side; being Sonic and the angels. "**Aw HELL no! I'm not gonna let those slutbags defeat me again! GO my children and CRUSH THOSE WHORE HAGS!**"

And with that the Queen Bee shot off smaller bee ghosts as they flew directly at the trio. Before they were even able to attack of sting the trio themselves, the bee ghosts were quickly taken out by a shot, a slice, or a ram by a Homing Attack. Shadow and Knuckles stood looking at the battle and were amazed at how strong Sonic has gotten, since he's hung out with the girls in Daten City.

"Heh-heh…looks like we won't need to jump in after all.", stated Knuckles.

"Huh…it seems like it.", Shadow replied.

_**~ Meanwhile with Tails and the others ~**_

Silver and Blaze stood by Garterbelt's side as they did everything in their power, to speed up his recovery from the attack. While this was going on Tails stood where the church door used to be, as Scanty and Kneesocks were a tad worried about him. "Miles…?", said the light haired demon, "Is everything okay?"

The fox boy just let off a deep sigh as he turned his attention to his favorite assistants. He tried to smile at them…but it just wasn't doing it for him. Scanty went up to him as she put her arms around him in comfort, as she held him close to her own heart. That's when Tails tried to hold back some tears in his eyes but found out that that was a losing battle.

"It's okay…", she whispered softly in his ear, "I know how you feel about all of this. We'll find a solution to this problem, don't you worry…" Kneesocks also went over to comfort the fox boy, as she too wanted him to know that she's there whenever he needs her.

Garter was laying on a soft blanket as Silver used some of his psi powers to gradually heal his body. Blaze of course made sure that the afro preacher was comfortable while he was laying down. "Silver, how is his condition at the moment…?", she asked.

"Steady…", he replied, "So far everything seems to be going just fine."

The afro preacher let off a small cough as he slowly opened his eyes to see Silver and Blaze taking care of him, of course this made him happy somewhat in a way. "Heh…so…Sonic and my angels ain't back yet are they…?", he muttered.

"No, they haven't returned yet. But right now your health is more important, so there's no need to worry about them.", replied Blaze.

"…Yeah…figured that.", Garter replied.

_**~ Back to Sonic ~**_

Stocking was slashing her way through bee ghosts like a hot knife through butter, while Panty was blasting them down with shot after shot. Suddenly the rhino ghost came charging at the two when they suddenly stopped in their tracks, and started running the opposite way. Sonic saw the action as a drop of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"A rhino? Seriously?", he said as he dashed over to help the girls in their time of need. The speedy hedgehog intercepted the charging beast and tripped it with a sweep kick that sent it sliding in the direction of Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow teleported out of the way with his chaos emerald, while the red echidna thought that he could stop it with his fists.

"BRING IT!", he shouted as the ghost rhino came sliding his way. He tried punching its massive horn but the echidna got chucked into a window, thus shattering the glass. Then slammed into the wall of an apartment while the person inside was coming out of the shower after hearing a loud noise. Knuckles muttered something under his breath about Sonic before looking up at the person who lived in the apartment.

Too bad that person was a woman.

And her towel fell off as soon as she saw him…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back to the battle at hand the angelic trio now stood face to face against the Queen Bee. Without her "children" or the ghost rhino to back her up, she was now on her own to fight. "A'ight queen Barbie bitch! We're about to Raid n' Terminex your ass!", sneered Panty as she had her guns pointed at the giant wasp in front of her. The queen didn't feel like she was ready to die just yet however.

"**I've just about HAD IT! YOU BITCHES ARE GOIN' DOWN THIS TIME!**", she growled as she charged directly at the trio. Sonic and Stocking used their hands as a launch pad as the blonde lifted her foot up upon them, before the hedgehog and Goth flung the angel into the air. "Swiss her ass Panty!", they both shouted as the blonde charged at the incoming queen.

"**So it's come to this has it? Very well…I've been waiting to settle things with you for a long time!**", smirked the queen as she readied her multiple stingers.

"Heh-heh, ya think so?", replied the blonde, "Well I've got news for ya! I'm a badder bitch now than I was before!" Panty mashed her foot into the Queen Bee's chest before she even got the chance to use her multiple stingers. Then using the remaining momentum, the blonde pushed off the queen bee ghost as she flew back speeding towards the ground.

"Now REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", smirked the blonde as she fired off rounds of bullets; turning the Queen Bee into Swiss cheese just as Sonic and Stocking thought she would. "You're up babe.", smiled the hedgehog as he patted his gothic wife on the shoulder. While the queen was now speeding towards the ground, the Goth dashed over to finish this ling drawn out battle.

"**This can't happen…**"

Stocking readied her blades…

"**I was supposed…**"

She waited until the timing was right…

"**To win…**"

She "Choice cut" the bee…

"**DAMMMMMITTT!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the explosion occurred a beam of light shot into the sky as some clouds began to gather around it. Then a rumble of thunder sounded as a bolt of lightning struck the ground; right where the Queen Bee used to be, as a jewel appeared. Both Sonic and the girls had surprised looks on their faces as they had no idea, that Queen Barbie had a chaos emerald with her the whole time.

"No way! How lucky can a guy get!", smirked the hedgehog as he approached the jewel. He grasped the emerald in his hand as he changed back into his normal form without any problems at all. The angels came over to where Sonic was as they looked at the emerald they got from the fight.

"Heh-heh, this bad boy beats heaven coins any day.", smirked Panty as she looked at the jewel.

"Yeah, I mean look how shiny it is. Wonder what will happen when you find all seven of them…?", Stocking replied. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles knew the answer to that question, but they all decided to keep that as a surprise for the moment. (At least Sonic does anyway…)

"So we won the battle and got another emerald out of it, eh? Two more of these and we'll be scraping the floor with Corset in no time flat!", said Sonic.

"Actually blue, you only have one more to look for…", stated Shadow.

"No way! Seriously?!", stammered Stocking. As much as he wanted to "wait" until the right time, he knew Sonic would be all over his case if he didn't say anything about it. "Yes…", the black hedgehog replied.

A sly smirk appeared on Sonic's face after hearing that. "Okay Shads, tell us what we need to know!", he said. The Ultimate Lifeform took out one of the emeralds that he always carries around with him, in order for him to use Chaos Control. Then he closed his eyes as he began to reveal the location of where the final emerald was…

"Despite what I went through with Panty…I will respectfully reveal what little information I know.", stated Shadow.

"Well, c'mon dude tell em'! You owe me remember?", smirked the blonde while raising a brow. A small growl left Shadow's lips as he folded his arms while holding the chaos emerald. "Heh…fine.", he groaned, "The location of the last emerald is…"

_**~ At the same time in Daten ~**_

"Omen City…", Garterbelt muttered.

Tails overheard what the afro preacher had said, as did everyone else including the demon sisters. "Huh?...Omen City? What's that?", questioned Silver while he was still healing his body from the damage.

"It's a city that was forsaken by God a long ass time ago…", Garter replied, "From what that bastard told me…that's where he's holdin' up Brief…"

"Ah! So, is that where he is?", asked Blaze.

"Yeah…", replied the afro preacher.

"B-But if that's where Corset took him, then how do we get there if we don't know where it is?", asked Tails now feeling just a little bit better.

"Perhaps I can answer that.", said Scanty, "You see, Omen City used to be run by the Demon Council many decades ago. Some of the strongest ghosts dwell in that city, as did some demons of that time period…"

"Once those years passed it was nothing more than an abandoned city where sunlight never shines. Not only that, but it was also rumored to contain a Hell's Gate keyhole just like this city and Station City…", Kneesocks finished.

"Heh…so it looks like everything's goin' according to plan…", stated Garterbelt.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?", asked Silver.

"Corset used Brief and those emerald thingys you guys are lookin' for as bait to lure you in. If he opens up that keyhole, whatever da fock's in there is gonna destroy the whole damn world…", replied the afro preacher. Shocked looks appeared on the faces of everyone in the room, as they discovered the real reason why Corset wanted Sonic and the others to find the emeralds in the first place.

But now the question remains…why does Shadow need all seven chaos emeralds…?

Unless…

"Wait a sec' you guys.", said the fox boy, "When I was with Shadow, he kept mentioning about the clone prototype that he and Sonic thought they had killed. So far, we haven't seen any sign of it around here. Unless…" It didn't take long to put two and two together; the real reason why Shadow wanted the emeralds was to destroy the prototype clone, but Sonic's reason for getting them was to save Brief and do away with Corset once and for all. As for whatever ghost was sealed inside the Hell's Gate in Omen City, it's a strong possibility…that the prototype clone that Shadow is looking for…is the final ghost that is sealed inside THAT city!

After coming to that exact conclusion a sudden scream of terror was heard outside…

"GAAAAAAH!"

Everyone gasped as they recognized the sound of the voice outside. "SONIC!", they all shouted as they rushed outside of the remainder of the church. Tails and the others saw the blue hedgehog along with Panty and Stocking, as well as Shadow, Knuckles, and yes even Omega. Sonic dropped to his knees in utter shock at the sight of the whole church, as it was burned down to nothing more than just the floor of the chapel, and whatever was left of the front doors.

"What the FOCK happened to our crib?!", growled the blonde as she looked at all the damage that had been done. The Demon Sisters along with Silver and Blaze came out alongside Tails, knowing Panty, she jumped to conclusions and assumed that it was Scanty and Kneesocks that did it.

"You BITCHES! I KNEW IT!", growled Panty as she whipped out her Backlace guns and pointed them at Scanty.

"Hey, we're just as surprised as you are. But it's not polite to point if you don't know the whole story.", replied the demon in a growl as she whipped out her black-gold revolvers and pointed them at the angel.

"Wait, STOP! Scanty and Kneesocks didn't do this!", stammered Tails as he rushed over to break up the possible gun fight that might happen. Both Panty and the lime green haired demon lowered their guns as they looked at the fox boy. "S-Sorry Tails…", apologized Scanty.

"It's okay, I'm not mad.", smiled the fox.

"Eh…well, if they didn't do this…then who did?", asked the blonde. Before Sonic got up from the ground after his utter shock at what happened, he noticed that some of the church ground had been burnt. Not only that, but the burnt ground was still fresh…like someone had done this not too long ago. The hedgehog took some of it as he held it towards his nose, that's when he felt some demonic power within the grass itself as he stood on his feet and dropped the grass on the ground.

He clutched his other fist tightly as if he knew the one responsible for it. Of course Tails and the others already knew who did it, but Sonic just happened to figure it out for himself.

"Corset…", he said in a low growl.

"Say what?! That douche bag did this?!", stammered Panty.

"That's what I said…", Tails replied.

"Damn, if he did this much damage…there's no telling how powerful this guy might be…", stated Knuckles while folding his arms. Stocking went over to Sonic and rubbed his back. "Baby, don't worry.", she said in a sweet tone, "We'll send that dick packing like we did before."

Whenever Sonic felt like he was about to lose his cool, Stocking was always there to calm him down when he needed it. Which is one of the reasons why he married her; and just looking at how sexy she was to him, was another reason why they worked so well with each other. The blue hedgehog looked at the Goth as a small smile appeared on his face. "Damn right babe…", he smirked.

Suddenly yellow glowing spotlights were flashing just a mile from the city itself. The demon sisters looked in the direction of the lights and saw a giant dark red swirling cloud, as a look of uneasiness came over them. "There isn't much time left. We must get to Omen City and stop him, now!", stated Kneesocks.

"Hmph, well not only that. The last chaos emerald is also in that city as well.", said Shadow.

"For realz?!", stammered Panty.

"Duh whore, that's why you diddled him.", groaned Stocking.

"Never mind that. This guy has had enough fun for one day, now it's time I put him down once and for all! And this time, I'm gonna make sure he stays down!", growled Sonic.

"So, we're going after Corset Sonic?", smirked Tails as if he was itching to take a swing at him.

"Sure are lil' buddy!", the blue hedgehog replied.

"Perfect! Looks like we already have a plan.", said Blaze in a confident tone.

"Garter's in bad shape but we'll take care of him for now. You guys just head to Omen City and stop that Corset guy!", added Silver.

"Smart thinkin'!", said Sonic while giving Silver a thumbs up. Shadow told Omega to stay here and assist with helping Garterbelt get better, as he was going off with Sonic and the angels to get the last chaos emerald. "I'll be coming with you too, but only because we need to get the last chaos emerald in that city.", stated the black hedgehog.

"Whatever works for you Shads.", shrugged Sonic. As He and the selected others went off towards the direction of where the dark cloud and flashing lights were, Sonic was quickly stopped by his buddy Tails.

"I'm going too! Me and the demon sisters wanna crush Corset as much as you do.", said the fox. Sonic thought for a moment if Tails was ready for something like this, however after the many death-defying adventures they both had before, why not let him tag along for the ride…?

"Okay buddy, you're in.", smiled Sonic as Tails high-fived the hedgehog. Just like that; Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks were on their way to the cursed city that was forsaken by God, as the doors to the final battle of Heaven and Earth…were open.

"_(Brief…we're coming for you…)_"

**Fallen Angel plays in the background…END!**


	45. Ep 45: Dancing with the Devil

As time continues to tick even closer towards doomsday, he is still chained by his wrists and ankles while in front of the glowing keyhole that is…the Hellsgate Keyhole. He wondered to himself; Why? Why was he always the target for demonic schemes at every turn.

Why did his penis have to be in the shape of a key in the first place? Why was he born the blood kin of Hellsmonkey? And worst of all…why did he have to put her through this all over again. Falling from the sky after making love to her should have killed him, that way Corset couldn't use him to unlock the gates of Hell to take over Heaven and Earth.

He hated this…he hated having to put his friends in danger because of him.

However, all of that changed the moment he met Sonic. A hedgehog whose good will and heart would make any hero proud, even the angels in Heaven would chant his name. And Panty, the way she looked at him right before Corset had taken him, was something that he would remember for the rest of his life.

If he makes it through this dire situation that is.

He looks up towards the dark red sky, as he has visions of the time that Sonic and the girls had saved him once before. He knew that they would be coming for him soon, that they would free him and take down the demon boss once again. He knew this, as he was happy that the time was coming for them to arrive. All he could do was wait…and wait…

But…could he wait just a bit more longer?

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 45: **Dancin' with the Devil!

Omen City…

A city that was forsaken by God as the condemned city of demons, as it was once called home to the Demonic Council from Hell. This city was abandoned from inhabitants a long time ago, because of the terrible outbreak of ghosts that now dwell in this city. Sunlight never shines here on this dark city, as if the Lord has turned his back on something so grim, so wicked, so…evil.

At the center of this dark city lies an altar that is home to yet another Hell's Gate; similar to the ones in both Daten and Station City. The stage for the final battle was set as flashing yellow lights appeared all around the base of the altar. It was only a small matter of hours to minutes that all the questions and answers, would soon be revealed.

As we now take our attention towards the gate of the city, we see seven figures approaching this dark and accursed town. These seven figures are the ones that will save both Heaven and Earth, as well as shine some possible light upon this dark city. But, are these seven figures servants of God? Or, are they the Devil's minions…?

No, they're angels and demons, along with two hedgehogs and a fox.

The seven arrive at the gates of Omen City as they looked just a mile ahead, and saw where the final battle was going to take place. "So this is it…", said the blue angelic-powered hedgehog in a low tone, as he looked at the flashing lights in the distance. The Demon Sisters went up to the gate itself as Scanty placed her palm on the iron bars.

"It looks like the seal is still intact…", she said as she grasped one of the gate's bars.

"Seal? You sayin' we can't fockin' get inside dis bitch?!", groaned Panty while raising a brow.

"Actually it's quite the opposite Panty; angels can't get inside through the seal, but we can.", replied Kneesocks. She went up to the bars alongside her sister, as they pressed up against the bars while whispering a language that no one; not even Stocking could understand. "Um, babe?...Mind tellin' me what's goin' on?", asked Sonic.

The Goth just shrugged as she herself didn't have a clue at all. "Your guess is as good as mine.", she replied. A few minutes later their hands started to glow, as Scanty and Kneesocks managed to release the demonic seal on the gate. They moved their hands away from the gate as it slowly opened up.

"Perfecto!", smirked Sonic as he clapped his hands. Tails of course hugged his assistants for helping to open the gates to the city, as they along with the others went inside. They were only seven blocks away from the center of the city, as time continued to tick down towards zero…

_**~ 00:02:25:10 (2 Hours, 25 Minutes, and 10 Seconds) ~**_

_**~ Block 1 ~**_

Sonic and the others walked through the block as they kept their eyes open for any signs of ghosts, that might try and attack them. "Now that we've entered through the gate, we must survive what's known as…The Seven Blocks of Fear.", stated Scanty.

"The Seven Blocks of Fear? Is that like a trial or something?", questioned Sonic.

"Though it would seem so, it's actually home to the seven strongest ghosts of this city. Once we reach the end of this block, we'll have to face one of the seven.", replied Kneesocks.

"Meh, kinda like a lame ass video game.", blurted the blonde.

"So there's a mini-boss at the end of every block huh? Yeah, that does sound like a video game…", said Stocking.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter to me how many bosses there are, they can never compare to my power.", stated Shadow while letting some chaos power flow through his fist.

"Well if that's the case then we'd better be careful, if whatever we're about to face is strong…then we have to be on our guard and ready!", said Tails in a serious tone.

"No kiddin', now let's keep movin'. Corset's up ahead and he's probably waitin' for us, which is good. Cuz' then I'll free Brief from his bondage, and kick that guys demonic ass!", smirked the blue hedgehog. The seven reached the end of the first block as they now came at an intersection. Scanty and Kneesocks looked around for any traces of the supposed ghost mini-boss that was supposed to be here…

"It should be here any minute…", said Scanty as she whipped out her revolvers while Kneesocks with her scythes. Panty and Stocking readied their weapons as well in thinking that the boss ghost was sure to show up. Suddenly the ground started rumbling as swirls of dark orbs started to appear, as they were building up in one place right in front of the gang. "We've got company!", smirked Sonic as his angel aura and halo were activated. The orbs started to form a massive brown goop as it suddenly turned black with red-yellow markings all over its body.

That ghost turned out to be none other than the revived poo ghost.

It starting spewing fecal matter spit everywhere as the gang took a whiff of this foul beast and puked. "Fock! I forgot how fockin' nasty this motherfocker was!", groaned Panty while holding her nose.

"Didn't we take care of this thing before? You're tellin' me that this dude's our first boss?!", asked Sonic while holding his own nose.

"Whatever the case, he's in our way. I'll keep him busy while you guys continue.", Kneesocks stated. A surprised look appeared on both Scanty and Tails' faces. "W-Wait Kneesocks! Are you sure that's a good idea?", asked the fox boy.

"Miles is right sister, he may not be much of a threat to us but are you sure this choice is wise?", added the older Akuma.

"Well she said she can handle this bastard so let her.", shrugged the blonde.

"Besides we've got other problems to handle!", added the Goth pointing at the flashing lights of the altar. Tails and Scanty looked at each other for a moment before looking at Kneesocks. "Go on without me, I'll catch up as soon as I can!", said the younger demon.

"B-Be careful my sister.", said Scanty.

"Meet up with us after the battle is over!", replied the fox as he and the other five went ahead towards the next block. Kneesocks stood face to face with the brown eye of the evil spirit. It lifted up its funky ass hands as it was prepared to slam upon the crimson skinned demon, while she held her twin scythes.

"You have no idea how strong I've gotten…prepare to be defeated by a TRUE DEMON!", growled Kneesocks as she attacked the ghost with all her might.

_**~ Block 2 ~**_

The remaining six dashed on towards the next block of the city, as the flashing lights of the altar looked a little bit closer than before. "Boy, that was pretty gutsy what Kneesocks did back there.", said Sonic.

"There's no need to worry you all, Kneesocks is stronger than you might think she is.", smirked Scanty. Tails took a quick glance back at the battle the demon was having with the ghost, though slightly worried…he knew that she would be okay. "_(Be careful…)_", he thought to himself as he marched on with the others.

The gang finally made it towards the end of the second block as they were prepared for whatever was waiting at the intersection of this block. "Keep your eyes out guys!", said the blue hedgehog as he was looking around for any ghosts that might be around. Suddenly the ground started shaking again as something long and black with red marking busted through the pavement, as it turned out to be the giant worm that the angels and Sonic had defeated once before…

"Damn! Not this guy again!", growled Sonic as he readied his halo and aura while the others had their respective weapons in their arsenal. Suddenly Panty placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Lemme take this one blue.", she said to him, "You and the rest of ya'll go on and I'll catch up after I deal with this motherfocker."

"Wha? Panty, you sure?", asked the hedgehog.

"Fock yeah, I got this…", smirked the blonde. A small smile appeared on Sonic's face before it turned into his smirky little grin. "A'ight! If you say so!", he replied, "We'll be waitin' for ya at the altar!" And with that the speedy blue hedgehog along with the remaining members; Tails, Shadow, Stocking, and Scanty, were on their way to the third block of Omen City, with only less than 90 minutes to spare.

Panty quickly changed into her angelic form as her aura and halo appeared. She gripped her twin Backlace guns as she had them pointed at the ghost worm that was now looking down at her. "Long time no see motherfocker…", she smirked.

_**~ Meanwhile in Daten ~**_

Silver and Blaze were still at Garter's side while Knuckles stood near the outside of the church door. He looked up at the sky from the destroyed roof of the church while folding his arms. Omega came up right beside him as he faced straight ahead.

"You're worried about them…aren't you…?", he asked. A confused look appeared on the echidna's face, like he asked him the wrong question.

"Me? Worried about them? Ha! They'll be fine, I'm not too worried about them…", replied Knuckles in somewhat of a smug expression. Omega glanced over at him before turning back to look straight ahead. "You wish to fight alongside them in their time of need. That, I can understand…", said the robot.

"Yeah?...And how do you know that?", questioned the red echidna.

"You appeared hesitant when Sonic told you to stay with me and the others. I understand how badly you wanted to go with them, and you still can.", replied Omega.

"Heh, that's true. But they've got enough people with em'; countin' those demon sisters that Tails is rollin' with, they'll be fine without me.", Knuckles replied. The echidna along with the robot looked back up at the sky as they both gazed at the clouds. Omega glanced at the red echidna once again before turning his head and looking at the sky once more.

"…Just know…you may feel differently about your decision…", stated the robot.

"Yeah…I doubt it…", Knuckles simply replied.

_**~ Omen City: Block 3 ~**_

With Kneesocks and Panty in their battles, only Sonic and four of the seven total members were still in the race to rescue Brief. "Hey Tails! How much time until Corset does his thing?", asked the blue hedgehog while running beside his friend.

"Less than an hour!", fretted the fox boy.

"Let's pick up the pace, no time to waste here!", said Shadow in a serious tone.

"Shads right guys! Let's move!", Sonic replied. They quickly dashed their way through towards the end of the third block, as they were ready for the mini-boss of this block. "I wonder who's gonna drop down this time…?", Stocking wondered as she looked around while grasping Stripes 1 and 2. Suddenly somewhat of an earthquake was heard as the gang saw a ghost-like elephant charging from the right side of the intersection before stopping in front of them.

In fact it was the same elephant from the ghost circus that Sonic and the angels had defeated a while back from once before. "Yaah! It's that elephant again!", stammered Tails as he had a worried look on his face. Stocking spun her katana around as she went up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh!...S-Stocking. What was that for?", stammered the blue hedgehog. The Goth smiled at him while giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "Go after Corset baby, I'll handle this one back here…", she said in a soft tone.

"B-But Stocking…", said Sonic in somewhat of a worried tone.

"It's okay hubby, I can take care of this myself. You just go and kick Corset's ass for me, okay?", smirked the Goth. Sonic had a worried look on his face as if Stocking couldn't already take care of herself, but he knew better. He closed his eyes and smiled at her before taking off with the remaining others.

"STOCKING! MY ANGEL BABY! STAY ALIIIIVE~!", trailed Sonic's voice as he and the other three members of his group went on towards the fourth block of the city. The Goth waved at her husband before looking back at the ghost elephant that was about to charge at the girl. "Get ready dipshit! You're fockin' with Stocking Anarchy, so REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

_**~ 00:01:02:14 (1 Hour, 2 Minutes, and 14 Seconds) ~**_

Sonic and the remaining members raced through the fourth block of the city, as the altar where the Hellsgate Keyhole was even closer than it was during the last two blocks. Stocking was out in her battle, leaving only the World's Fastest, the Ultimate Lifeform, Scanty, and Tails.

"This power…what is this power that I'm feeling…?", Shadow murmured to himself. The gang finally made it towards the end of the fourth block as they were ready for whatever ghost boss was coming their way. "Guys! I don't know what's gonna happen this time, so we'd better be ready for it!", said the fox boy in an uneasy tone.

Scanty had her black-gold revolvers with her while staying right beside Tails. "This is bad, there's not much time left until Corset unleashes whatever ghost is sealed inside that gate!", said the demon in a serious tone. Suddenly the sound of a motor could be heard, as well as the cackle of a certain crazy cabbie ghost that too was defeated by Sonic and the Anarchy Sisters.

"**Meh-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm back in full throttle bitches! Hope you're up for a race, cuz' I'm gonna dust your ass like grass hahahaha!**"

"Heh, terrific. Now we've got this guy again…?!", sweat dropped Sonic as he clenched his fists. Shadow was the one who stepped in to accept this challenge as he was about to remove his inhibitor rings. "Blue. I've got this one, you and the other two go on and rescue the boy…", he stated.

"Guess there's no way around it.", replied Sonic as he along with Tails and Scanty dashed ahead towards the fifth block. As for the Ultimate he stayed behind to face the crazy cabbie ghost in a high stakes race. "I'll be your opponent for this one, beside Sonic's way too easy for you anyway.", smirked Shadow.

"**Oh really?! Well let's see what your ass can do against me punk!**", sneered the ghost cabbie.

_**~ Block 5 ~**_

"Guys! We've only got 45 minutes left!", stammered Tails as he was running through the block alongside Sonic and Scanty. With the three of them the only ones left it would only be a short matter of time until Sonic would be the last man standing. "We're almost to the altar!", shouted the speedy blue hedgehog as he approached the end of the fifth block while stopping at the intersection. Ready for anything the gang looked around for their boss ghost, as it turned out to be the ghost squid from the time Sonic and the girls defeated the Demon Sisters in a game of volleyball…

And who better to stand up against this ghost? None other than the one who summoned it…

Scanty.

She cocked her guns as she pointed them at the ghost that she released during that game. "Go!", she told Sonic and Tails, "Rescue the boy and defeat our father! I'll handle this matter on my own, so go! Hurry!"

"B-But Scanty!", stammered Tails as if he was afraid of losing her too.

"It's okay lil' buddy, maybe she should take this one for the team. Right now we're only two blocks away from facing Corset, so let's go. Me and you!", smirked Sonic as he made a thumbs up. The fox boy let off a sigh as he looked at Scanty before looking back at Sonic. He closed his eyes as a worried look appeared on his face, but he knew that deep down he trusts that Scanty would be okay; as well as Kneesocks. After shaking his head for a bit he turned around and continued on with Sonic…

"Scanty…BE CAREFUL!", shouted the fox as the demon nodded while smiling. She turned her attention towards the ghost squid as she was ready to battle it with everything she's got.

"_(Sonic…thank you for everything…)_"

_**~ Block 6 ~**_

The lights at the bottom of the base of the altar started flashing a bit brightly than they did before, as Sonic and Tails were the only ones left that could see it much closer now. "He's here…", growled the hedgehog, "I can definitely feel his power, and its much stronger than before…"

"No way! At this rate the whole world might be destroyed if he has THAT much power inside him!", replied Tails.

"Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'd let that happen. Not while I'm still runnin'!", growled Sonic as he dashed towards the end of the sixth block of the city. Both him and Tails looked around for a moment but spotted no ghosts, so they proceeded towards the seventh and final block. "S-Sonic! Look!", stammered the fox as he spotted a jewel like item floating in the air.

Sonic noticed it too as it turned out to be the last chaos emerald that he and the others were looking for. "That's…the last one…", the blue hedgehog said in awe as he approached it. And just before he was able to get any closer to it, the ground started shaking again. The last and final boss before the REAL final boss turned out to be the final boss ghost from the first Hell's Gate in Daten City; the sea-urchin squid-like creature that Corset had fused with once before…

Only it was a few sizes smaller than it normally would be, but it was still pretty big.

"CRAP! This is just my day huh?!", growled the hedgehog as he activated his ring, causing his angelic aura and halo to appear. Tails stood by Sonic with a brave face as the two of them were about to fight the sea-urchin ghost, with only less than 30 minutes to spare, they'd better hurry.

Before Sonic was able to make a move…Tails thought that now was the time, to unleash his greatest invention. He placed his hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder as a smirk appeared on his face. "Sonic…", he said in a low tone, "We've been through so much together. From the time we first met each other, to the time we stopped Eggman from trying to take over the world over and over again. You've always helped me when I was in a jam…and now, it's high time that I return the favor."

Sonic looked at Tails in somewhat of confusion. "Whoa…Tails? What do ya mean by that?", he asked.

"Just watch…", replied the fox boy as he whistled for a quick second. Suddenly a silver object plummeted from the sky as it landed right in front of the sea-urchin ghost. It was two stories high and had four tails as well as for arms, and was colored in a metallic orange and white. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a massive robotic version of Tails…only…epic, because of the guns and swords that it carried in its hands.

"WHOOAAA! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!", stammered Sonic as he looked at the massive masterpiece that Tails had created. The fox boy approached the leg of this massive bot as a door opened up and he went inside. A few minutes later he was now inside the cockpit of the machine as he grasped the controls while talking through an intercom that he installed.

"_**Hey Sonic! I call this bad boy, the MEGA TAILS XL5000!**_ _**I equipped it with everything needed to fight a ghost so don't worry about me! I'll be fine!**_"

"TOTALLY WICKED DUDE!", clapped Sonic in a cheerful tone.

"_**Aw, c'mon it was nothing.**_", replied Tails as he was scratching his head while the massive robot he was in, was doing it at the same time he was. After waving a salute to his buddy, the World's Fastest Hedgehog made his way towards the base of the altar and ran up the stairs. Finally at long last the final battle of Heaven and Earth was about to begin…

_**~ Meanwhile at the top of the altar ~**_

Brief still stood chained up by his wrists and ankles while having himself in front of the glowing keyhole right by his own feet. Fearing the worst for himself as well as his friends, the geek boy was prepared to accept his grim fate at the hands of the demon boss. "Sonic…Panty…Stocking…I'm sorry I got you guys mixed up in this mess again…", he muttered to himself as he felt like he was about to cry.

Pretty soon he felt a shadow coming in his direction as he looked up, and was horrified because it was none other than Corset. "Eyahahahaha! And 3…2...1. Well too bad, but TIIIME'S UP!", cackled the crazy demon. Brief was even more horrified now that neither the angels nor Sonic showed up to save him in time.

"Gah-HA! N-No!", wined the boy as he tried to free himself from the chains. Corset approached the boy as he stroked his finger across the boy's chin. "No worries my dear boy, this will all be over soon. Once I take over Heaven and Earth, I'll be sure to bring your precious Panty to you.", he grinned.

The demon boss began to use his powers to once again release the key of Hellsmonkey from the boy. Pretty soon Brief's wood was now in the shape of the key needed to unlock Hell's Gate, as Corset started smirking and grinning evilly. "FINALLY! THE WORLD WILL KNOW MY POWER!", he cackled as the key shined brightly from the boy while a look of fear came across his face.

"HEY!", shouted a voice as Brief stopped his shaking as Corset stopped his laughing. The two of them looked around as they tried to figure out where they heard that sudden voice.

"Guh? W-Who was…that?!", stammered the geek as he looked around quickly. Suddenly a small breeze of wind appeared as the demon boss had an uneasy look on his face. "Meh…so he's finally here is he?", muttered Corset as he looked around for his speedy blue enemy.

"You sure gotta lot of nerve comin' back from the dead y'know?! But I guess it's scum like you that always wants vengeance for being put in your place ain't it?!", sneered the voice.

Corset got a bit irritated while Brief got excited as he knew just who that voice was. "S-S-Sonic? Is that you?!", shouted the happy geek.

"Course it is Brief! Who else would it be?", replied the hedgehog's voice.

"W-Well if you're here…then where are you…?", asked the boy. Suddenly up in the red sky there was a bright flicker of light as something was plummeting down towards the ground. Corset looked up and saw what was coming from the sky, as it turned out to be the very hedgehog that he was looking forward to seeing again. Sonic landed on the ground with a thud as he stood on bended knee until the dust cleared up. Once it did his body was glowing with angelic aura, as his halo was visible and glowing ever so brightly. The demon boss folded his arms and smirked as he saw the blue hedgehog before him…

"Meh-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh look! Sonic has graced us with his presence today! So good of you to join us, we were just about to start the main event! Good thing you arrived just in time to see it!", said Corset with an evil grin on his face. The hedgehog stood his ground as his aura expanded while clenching his fists, then he started walking slowly towards the demon boss.

"So…it's come to this again hasn't it…?", growled Sonic, "Lemme ask you somethin' Corset, was coming back to Earth by siphoning the demon sisters powers really worth it? Just to get back at me?"

"Bah! It doesn't matter what I did to those useless twits I call my daughters, as long as you're done away with none of that will matter to me!", replied the demon boss in a growl.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought.", sneered the hedgehog.

"W-What's happening here…?", Brief stammered.

"Ya know somethin' Corset, I think I get where you're coming from. You're only here because of your own selfish desires, and because of that you use others to get what YOU want. Am I right?!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura fanned out some more. Corset started to back away from the hedgehog just a little bit as he was close to closing the gap between them, but then he stopped in the middle of the altar itself as he glared at him. "Oh yeah, I understand you now…", he sneered.

"You…think so don't you…? Well you're sadly mistaken my speedy blue friend, and today, I'm going to prove it by finally killing YOUR ASS!", growled Corset after conjuring up two fireballs in the palms of his hands. Sonic stood in his fighting pose as he was prepared to go toe-to-toe with the demon boss in an "Act 2" rematch, of epic proportions. As for Brief Rockers and his glowing key-like friend, all he could do was sit back and watch the battle that was soon to unfold.

_**~ On to Panty and Stocking's battle ~**_

_****BOOOOM!****_

The blonde beauty defeated the ghost mini-boss that she had to deal with as its guts and everything else was splattered everywhere. She was in her angelic outfit at the time as she looked over at the altar, and sensed Sonic's angelic power. "Heh…looks like blue and that douche are about to rumble for a second time…", smirked Panty as she gazed at the flashing lights at the base of the altar.

Stocking herself defeated her ghost as she splattered it everywhere. Then she felt Sonic's power as she looked at the altar with a smirk on her face. "Go get his ass baby…", she said.

Panty and Stocking were not the only ones that felt it, but Scanty and Kneesocks also noticed the sudden power that Sonic had within him. After using their newly found Master Emerald powers to defeat their ghosts, the Demon Sisters looked at the altar from afar.

"His power…it's different now than it was before…", said Kneesocks in awe.

"Sonic…that hedgehog is really something. He sure has come a long way since we've first met him…", said Scanty. Back at the altar the blue hedgehog was prepared for the final battle against Corset, both he and the demon boss were at their highest power. "Now Sonic the Hedgehog, you should consider yourself honored to see this great transformation. With Scanty and Kneesocks' powers inside me defeating you will be quite easy.", he smirked.

"Heh-heh…you think so?", sneered Sonic who wasn't fazed at all by what he said, "If that's the case, then let's see this so-called 'great' transformation!" Corset tightened up the newly created laces around his body as he started bulking up and changing like he did before. Only this time…

"**GAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**"

His whole body was red with a fiery sparkling aura around it; that being the Demon sisters' aura.

"**Now my pathetic bitch of a hedgehog, NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU NOW!**", cackled Corset as his aura expanded due to his transformation. Sonic started to cross his arms like an 'X' as he clenched his fists, pretty soon his quills started to stand up as his blue fur was changing over to a silver color. "Actually motherfocker!", he sneered, "Nothin' will save YOU NOW!".

**TO BE CONTINUED…IN NEXT EPISODE!**


	46. Ep 46: Fly Away

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_A free spirited hedgehog who loves freedom and hates being constrained. He's the fastest running hedgehog on the planet and lives in Station City; about an hour away from Daten City. He was brought to the city for a special reason, after meeting with Panty and Stocking Anarchy, he finally figures out the reason he was brought to the city._

_After marrying Stocking, the speedy blue hedgehog has been on an adventure trying to track down Corset; who somehow survived the onslaught of his attack over six months ago. Now he and his friends are in Omen City in a showdown that will put Heaven and Earth on the line once more. Not only that, but Shadow is looking for the clone of the prototype that he and Sonic had supposedly killed. With all seven chaos emeralds gathered, the stage is now set for the climax to end all climaxes!_

_This…is…it!_

_**(**The ending to Fly Away ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**Episode 46: **Fly Away!

The stage was set…

The time was now…

After transforming into his angelic form, Sonic the Hedgehog; hero of Station as well as Daten City, was ready to battle his second most threatening nemesis next to Dr. Eggman. He and Corset let their sparkling auras free as the red sky along with the glowing keyhole beneath Brief's feet, set the scene for the final battle to take hold.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog…at last I finally meet you again after six long months. As much as I would like to enjoy this little reunion we're having, I have much better things on my agenda than to deal with the likes of you.**" The hedgehog just smirked as he glared at the demon boss with his fists tightening with each passing second.

"Heh…heh-heh-heh…you don't think I'd rather be doing the same thing? Although it sure doesn't look like it, I'm pretty sure we both know how this ends.", he replied.

"**HA!...Do you really think I'll let you kick my ass a second time?! I'd like to see you try me!**", glared the demon boss while conjuring up fireballs in his palms. Sonic was a tad surprised but not impressed. "Fire, eh? Is that one of your new powers you got from Scanty and Kneesocks?", replied the hedgehog while folding his arms.

"**Why, of course. And since you're here I'll use you as target practice for my aim! BALLS UP!**" Corset chucks a fireball at the hedgehog as he sidesteps out of the way, however the demon boss wasn't through, as he threw another fireball from his hand. "**Eyahahaha! Think you can hit me?! Try it Hot Shot!**", he smirked as Sonic continued to evade his attacks. He had to jump a few times to avoid low fireballs that were being launched, as Corset was having the time of his life throwing them. Pretty soon Sonic spotted an opening within the attack as he darted straight for the demon.

"You think YOU'RE SO HOT?!", growled the hedgehog as me managed to get close enough to Corset to use an uppercut. He does just that as the demon boss stops his attack and sways to the side to avoid the attack. However the hedgehog leaps at him his right foot and uses his left one for a roundhouse kick; which Corset takes the hit but doesn't feel any pain.

"**Is that ALL?!**", taunted the demon boss as he went in with an uppercut of his own. Sonic of course dodged the attack like a pro and used his hand to deliver a handstand back kick to the chin, which stunned Corset for a split second. Then the hedgehog unleashed a barrage of punches to the demon's abs before finishing his combination with a jump kick. Corset stumbled back an inch or two while trying to readjust his chin, which was out of place due to Sonic's attack.

"Uh-huh! That's the same old crap you pulled last time!", sneered the hedgehog while doing some quick stretching. Corset got irritated with Sonic's words as he charged at the hedgehog again; he threw a fast fire-fused punch that was quickly evaded, and countered with a right hook to the cheek. "**DAMMIT! YOU BITCH!**", growled the demon boss as he threw another fireball at the angelic hedgehog.

Brief stood there as he watched the fight happen between Sonic and Corset, so far it appeared that the hedgehog was gaining the advantage as well as the upper hand of the battle. He wanted to ask him where was Panty along with her sister, however a missed fireball from Corset countered with a roundhouse kick from Sonic, caused that question to die before it could even be asked…

_**~ As for the angels themselves ~**_

They stood on one of the buildings as they took a glance at the fight that was going on. They spotted Sonic exchanging blows with the mentally "off" demon as their auras clashed against one another. Each attack was like a burst of fireworks going off, as they were both cheering on the heroic hedgehog in their hearts.

"Ha! Sonic's sooo got this one wrapped up.", said Panty in a smug tone.

"I don't think I'll have to worry bout' my baby, I wonder how the others are doing…?", replied Stocking. The blonde looked back behind her and saw a smaller building crash as an explosion occurred. Then she looked to the right of her as she saw yet another explosion occur.

"Meh, looks like the demon hookers just killed their ghosts…", she said.

"Good for them…", the Goth replied.

"Wait a sec'…that geek boy?", asked Panty as she peered ahead and saw the poor lad chained up against the wall. A drop of sweat appeared on her forehead as the thought of her saving him once before, appeared in her mind.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_P-Panty!", he said in a stammered tone._

"_Hey…still fockin' awkward as ever huh…?", smirked the now naked blonde._

"_W-What's going on…?", asked Brief in a shaken tone._

"_Duh silly…? Don't you wanna be my thousandth?", said the blonde in a sensual tone, "Although…the way I am now…you'll actually be my first Brief…"_

"_F-First?", he stammered._

"_Don't you remember?...I'm a re-virgin…"_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

After that reoccurring memory, the blonde face-palmed at the thought of having to go through this "little situation" all over again. "Dammit Brief…", groaned Panty, "Can't your ass stay outta trouble now-a-days...?! God you're such a fockin' pain…"

Stocking looked over at the blonde as a curious look appeared on her face. "So what cha' thinkin'…?", asked the Goth. Panty shook her head as a braveheart look appeared on her face; as much as she didn't want to do this, and she REALLY didn't want to, she made the decision to save Brief's life…again.

"A'ight hooker, let's do this."

_**~ Shadow's battle ~**_

The crazy cabbie was racing alongside the black hedgehog as they were speeding down an area of the city, making their own race track course. Although he was just as fast and quick as Sonic was, Shadow had a few tricks up his sleeve that he thought would give him an advantage.

One of which; being his ability to use Chaos Control with just one chaos emerald.

"I think it's time we step this up…", said Shadow as he used his speed to get a bit more ahead of the speeding cabbie ghost. He fire-skid using the flames from his shoes as a blockade to try and slow the cabbie ghost down, however…

"**Ha! You think that wall of fire's gonna stop me punk?! Well guess what?!**" The cabbie ghost drifted at a 45 degree angle before swerving into the fire, and pulled off down another intersection causing Shadow to spin into a ball, just so he could rebound off the cabbie ghost's tires to prevent getting slammed into the building that he was turning at.

The chase (or race) continued down another intersection as the cabbie ghost was now ahead of the Ultimate Lifeform. "**How do you like me now sucker?! Too bad you ain't got blue over here to help ya! You sure look like ya need it!**", laughed the ghost. Shadow leaped into the air before pulling out his chaos emerald, as he looked at the crazy speeding ghost with a smirk.

"Chaos CONTROL!"

He suddenly reappeared in front of the cabbie's hood as he landed on it with a sudden thud. "**Gah! Shit! Where the hell did you come from…?!**", he stammered as Shadow glared at him. He raised his hand as some chaos energy was starting to build up into his palm, to no one's surprise he actually had one of his inhibitor rings off during this process. He balled it into a fist as the chaotic power started building up some more.

"You may be fast on the road…", said the hedgehog, "But Sonic…is the World's Fastest on Earth!" Shadow smashed his fist through the windshield of the crazy cabbie ghost as glass started flying in all different directions. "Hmph! The race is over…Chaos INFUSION!"

He opened his palm as a sudden aura appeared as well as a sphere of chaotic energy. As soon as the crazy cabbie ghost got down towards the next intersection of the city, an explosion occurred as Shadow was seen leaping into the air. The chaos energy he used had been infused with the cabbie ghost, and got bigger and bigger until in combusted along with the ghost itself.

"**MY RACE IS OVVEERRR!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the explosion was gone, Shadow landed on the ground on bended knee. He then got up and dusted himself off while placing his chaos emerald back into his pocket. "Feh, he wasn't even a good warm up…", he muttered as he started skating towards the intersection that he last was in. He knew that no matter who crossed Sonic's path be it friend or even foe, that he would be his one and only archrival. (Next to Knuckles of course…)

_**~ Back to Sonic and Corset ~**_

The angelic hedgehog launched another upward roundhouse kick to the demon boss' face, as Corset tried blocking it and countering with an uppercut. However that was evaded as Sonic did a sideways flip into the air and smacked Corset in the head with an upside-down axe kick. However the demon boss used his palms and slammed them into the ground while using his fire powers to boost himself off the ground. Then used a knee thrust attack that smashed Sonic in the face.

The hedgehog stumbled back just a bit as Corset came charging in with a roundhouse. That was blocked in no time but was followed up by a right hook. That was evaded but then followed up with a left jab. That was blocked but then countered with a sweep kick that Sonic used to trip the demon up.

"YOU'RE DEAD ASSHOLE!", sneered the hedgehog as he smashed his fist into the back of Corset's spine. Then conjured up some angelic energy into his other palm and blasted the demon boss high into the air; before using his right palm to sustain the attack. Brief saw this as a feeling of great rejoice started brewing inside his geeky little body. "He did it…!", he said in a quiet yet happy tone as Sonic started looking in his direction.

He powered down his angel form as he rushed to the boy's aid. "Brief! Dude! You okay?", asked the speedy blue hedgehog. He looked up at Sonic as a smile appeared on his face as if he had seen God.

"Sonic!", he shouted in joy, "You don't know how happy I am to see you! I just hope Panty and Stocking are okay."

"They're fine, but first let's get you outta this mess.", smiled Sonic as he tried to loosen the shackles on the boy's legs and ankles. He was able to break the ones from his ankles as he now worked on the ones on his wrists. They fell to the ground as Sonic caught the boy before he could fall into the keyhole, as he walked him away from it.

"BABY!", shouted a certain blue haired angel as she and her sister landed in front of the hedgehog and geek boy. A smirk appeared on his face as Sonic ran up to his wife and hugged as well as kissed her all over. "Man! You guys made it just in time!", he said.

"No shit blue. Anyways where's that dick Corset at…?", replied Panty.

"S-Sonic defeated him! Which means we saved the world again!", said Brief in a happy tone now that he was rescued from that monster.

"Ha! I knew it all along. Told cha my baby had skillz.", said Stocking with some spunk.

"C'mon boo, you're gonna make me blush!", said the hedgehog in a sheepish expression. Panty glanced at Brief as he was smiling as well as blushing at her. "…Da fock are you smilin' for…?!", groaned the blonde. Suddenly the boy just hugged her like he never hugged anyone before, though she really wanted to smack him for grabbing her like this…she felt his boner rubbing up against her leg that made her change her mind about hitting him.

"P-Panty!", he cried, "I'm just so glad that you're here!" She really wanted to hit him at this point but his boner wouldn't let her. "God you're such a whiner!", she growled while putting him in a headlock grip, "That's why I only focked your sorry ass once!"

"Well if you hadn't we would've never been able to beat Corset.", shrugged Sonic.

"He's gotta point Panty.", added the Goth. The blonde released the boy as he stumbled before falling to the ground, though what Sonic and Stocking said was true, she couldn't believe she did it…with HIM of all people. However she also knew that deep down in her heart she always liked him, though she only showed it that night when Stocking launched them a mile into the air…

"_(Well…He's really nothin' but a troublesome ass geek, but…I guess he's my troublesome ass geek…)_"

Suddenly a massive fireball came hurdling towards the gang, as Sonic was the first one to notice it. "EVERYBODY MOVE!", he shouted as the angels jumped out of the way; as the fireball smashed against the ground. The forceful impact sent Brief high into the air while holding his butt cheeks because they caught on fire, after dodging the blazing blast and seeing the predicament that he was in, Panty and Stocking collapsed with uncontrollable laughter.

However it wasn't a laughing matter for Brief as he was vastly approaching the keyhole that he was afraid of falling into. His wood slammed into the hole as a sudden flash of light started to appear. "GAH! DAMMIT THIS IS BAAAD!", he winced in fear as the keyhole then transformed into an unsealing mechanism; just like the ones in Station and Daten City before them. Sonic saw this as a sudden growl left his lips.

"Aw CRAP! This so wasn't part of the plan!", he groaned as the angels stopped laughing for a moment and looked up to see Brief stuck in a keyhole…again. Suddenly Corset fell out of the sky as he landed right next to the boy, an evil smirk appeared on his lips as he saw that he had screwed in Hell's keyhole.

"**Eyahahaha! Well what do you know?! You actually managed to do my job for me! That's pretty generous of you to do this.**", he said. Panty and Stocking stood up with Sonic as his killing intent started growing inside of him.

"Bastard…", he growled, "You think we're gonna let you open up Hell's Gate here?! I don't think so!"

"**Oh, on contraire my blue friend.**", replied Corset,"**You're the one who helped me push the key inside the hole. As the old saying goes; payback's a bitch! But what can you do?**" He went over to Brief as he grasped him like he would a large key, as he started turning him in a clockwise motion. An unlocking sound was heard as a sudden strong tremor was felt.

All of the sudden a large portion of the city started rising up as massive cracks started appearing. "**The ancient seal is finally broken, NOW I SHALL CLAIM MY REVENGE ONCE AND FOR ALL!**", cackled the demon boss. Sonic and the others watched as the portion of the city turned into a pair of doors, that's when something massive and powerful started coming out of those doors…

Shadow was closing in on the intersection of the city leading towards the center of it, when he spotted the massive portion of it as it was rising upwards. "What the hell…?!", he wondered as he was trying to figure out what was going on. All of the sudden a big black and crimson tail started swinging its way out of the open doors as a loud roar could be heard all throughout the city.

"_**GGUUURRRROOAAARRR!**_"

Scanty and Kneesocks rushed towards the center of the city as they spotted the scene for themselves. They suddenly skidded to a halt as they saw the massive monster that was coming from the depths of the city's "doors". "Sister! This can't be good!", shouted Kneesocks in a fearful tone.

"I know!", she replied, "I'm not sure if Sonic or the tawdry ones will be able to defeat this monstrosity!"

"W-Well that may be true, but what about the seven chaos emeralds that hedgehog…Shadow mentioned…?", asked the younger demon. Scanty thought for a moment as she looked as the gigantic ghost-like creature that was coming through the ground of the city. She then peered ahead to spot their father, as well as the angels and Sonic.

"Let's go Kneesocks!", she said as she started running towards the center of the city.

"Scanty, WAAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!", shouted Kneesocks while trying to keep up with her older sister.

"TO FIND THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP THIS THING!", the older demon shouted back.

The massive creature continued to come out of the doorway that Brief opened using the Hell's Gate keyhole, upon its reveal Sonic was able to identify just what this final ghost was. "No…", he said in a horrified tone. At the same time Shadow was able to identify just what kind of creature was coming through the city grounds like this. Within that moment both hedgehog's said the same thing in unison…

"That's the…Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform!"

Panty and Stocking had their weapons ready to fight as the massive and reborn biolizard, looked at them from down below. It started to roar again as the sound of it caused the group to cover their ears from the sudden noise. "This is some bad shit Stockin'!", growled the blonde.

"Oh, ya think?!", replied the Goth while having Stripe 1 and 2 in her hand.

"I can't believe it! So this is where the prototype clone has been hiding this whole time?!", stammered Sonic while gripping his fists. Corset started walking towards the massive lizard while having a twisted smirk on his face.

"**Ah, yes. The ghost to end all ghosts is finally here in this city. Once I merge with this massive being, I'll finally be able to command Heaven and Earth as my own! AND NO ONE…NOT EVEN YOU BITCHES CAN STOP ME!**"

"Oh yeah dickface?!", growled Panty, "Well we're about to trash da shit outta your ghost friend here!"

"Smackin' my baby around is one thing, but after we kick this guy's ass you're next!", added Stocking. The angels took to the skies as they charged at the biolizard while Sonic watched them go, afterwards he turned back to Corset as his angelic aura and halo started to appear. "**Meh, you're still here?**", groaned the demon boss, "**No matter, besides we haven't finished our battle yet have we…?**" Sonic got into his fighting pose as he was ready to go another round with Corset while the angels deal with the clone prototype. Finally, the "real" fun was about to begin!

_**~ Meanwhile on Tails' side ~**_

The fox boy had launched hundreds of missiles at the se-urchin like ghost that he was fighting, as they all exploded on contact with it. Before the ghost had the chance to regenerate itself, Tails used his other arms to slash it into pieces so that it could never revive. "Ha! Who's winning now?!", smirked the fox as he was having the time of his life fighting the ghost. Though he was unaware that the prototype clone had already arisen…

_**~ Angel's battle ~**_

Panty shot at the massive ghost lizard with her twin Backlace guns while in her angelic form, as Stocking went for its legs and tried to slash them off. So far the biolizard was taking the damage but healing from it at the same time. It swung its tail at the blonde angel behind him as she was knocked out of the sky, and crashed into a building.

"PANTY!", yelled Sonic while fighting Corset as the demon boss came in with an uppercut. He dodged the attack and struck back with a roundhouse kick, but got blocked before the kick could even reach the demon's face. Suddenly Corset charged up some fire into his right fist as he smashed the hedgehog in the abdomen with a flame effect, thus knocking him into the air before crashing onto the ground.

"**Meh-ha-ha-ha! Taking your eyes off your opponent is sheer carelessness! But carelessness comes at a price, and I hope you're ready to pay up!**", smirked the demon boss. Sonic staggered to his feet though he had a few bruises on his legs as well as his body from the attack, however he knew in his heart if he were to lose here…Heaven and Earth would be doomed.

"I can't let you keep this going like this…I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!", growled the hedgehog as his angelic aura began to expand while his halo glowed a bit brighter than before. Corset still had his fiery red sparkling aura going as the demon boss was having a rather exciting time toying with his enemy. As for the biolizard, the blonde came out of the building as she fired off round after round against the ghost. "YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!", she shouted as she flew over to his right and unloaded another barrage of bullets.

Stocking carved up as much of the clone's legs as she could, of course right after she did so, the legs would come back as if they hadn't been cut up at all. "DAMMIT! This ghost is SO A FOCKIN' BITCH!", growled the Goth as she dodged a swing from its massive tail. The prototype started charging some dark chaos energy from its mouth as the glow from it started to appear.

Panty of course tried all other methods of even damaging it and though; why not try to attack it with its mouth open? The blonde flew towards its mouth as she pointed one of her Backlace guns at it. "Alright focker, I've got somethin' for your ass to chew on so open up shit breath!"

The lizard opened up its mouth and shot off a blast of dark discharge chaos energy, at the same time the blonde fired off her weapon hoping to kill it. However the dark energy absorbed the light bullets that Panty fired from her gun, so now the blonde was a sitting duck for that massive attack.

"Shit-shit-SHIT! I'M FOCKIN' SCREWD!", she stammered as she tried to shoot as much as she could. However the dark orb of energy rapidly approached her as it was about to smash into her, until it was intercepted by another orb of chaos energy. Both orbs were sent away as they exploded just 30 yards from where the blonde was. She looked around to see where the other orb had come from, then she spotted a figure just below her standing on top of a tall building. He was a black hedgehog with red eyes as a sudden smirk appeared on the blonde's face…

"Leave this one to me Panty! As much as I appreciate your help, this creep is my concern!", said Shadow as he started removing his inhibitor rings to increase his chaos power.

_**~ Elsewhere with the Demon Sisters ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were approaching the center of the city, as they noticed two bright lights in the sky that were fighting the massive ghost lizard. They continued running until they saw what appeared to be a machine fighting some kind of sea-urchin ghost. However they remembered that that ghost was the same one from before…

Not only that, but a quick look inside the machine revealed it to be their one true friend; Tails.

"Sister look! Tails is inside that machine!", said Kneesocks with an excited look on her face.

"So that's what he's been working on all this time! He's much more skilled in his craft as I thought he would be.", Scanty happily replied with a smirk.

"Still, he may need our help. Assisting others in their time of need is one our most sacred, ruuruules!", Kneesocks said while whipping out her black-gold scythes.

"Right you are my sister, so with that let us go!", said Scanty while whipping out her black-gold revolvers.

_**~ Sonic and Corset's battle ~**_

The angelic powered hedgehog was down on one knee while holding his shoulder, after trying to dodge another fireball blast from the demon boss. At first he had Corset right where he wanted him, but now the tide of the battle was quickly changing. Still, Sonic was never one to say "never", even when the odds were stacked up against him. Also, as his friend Knuckles would quote it; "He's more stubborn dying as if you tell him not to run."

And running is something that hedgehog can do best…

Sonic got to his feet as the demon boss was approaching his position. "**Heh-heh, you've lasted longer than I expected you to, but it's about time I end this long drawn out battle. And put you out of my misery once and for all!**"

"No way Corset!", growled the hedgehog, "Rollin' over and dying are two things I will never do! You may have the Demon Sisters' powers inside you, as well as that damn fire power, but know this! I've got two of the baddest angels backing me up on this one, and their name…is PANTY and STOCKING!" The demon boss laughed at Sonic's attempt to try and stand up against his power.

"**Eyahahaha! You really are a comedian aren't you?! You may have had my ass in our last fight, but guess who's my bitch NOW?!**" Corset flung several of his newly developed laces at the blue hedgehog as they wrapped themselves around his wrist. Sonic tried to pull away as hard as he could, but the more he did that the tighter the bondage laces got. Suddenly Corset pulled his arm back as he lifted the hedgehog off the ground, then slammed him back onto the ground before leaping into the air himself.

"**I'm about to London Broil your ass!**", sneered the demon boss as he charged up some flames in his right fist. Sonic rolled out the way just in time as Corset's flaming fist smashed against the ground, causing a burn mark to appear where the fist had hit. Back in the air Stocking took her eye off the clone prototype for a split second as she saw that her man was in trouble. She flew to his rescue as Panty and Shadow noticed her taking off.

"Uh? What is she doing?!", stammered the hedgehog.

"Stockin', where da fock are you goin'?!", yelled the blonde.

"My man needs me right now! You guys handle that bastard!", the Goth shouted back. As Shadow and the blonde turn their attention towards the prototype, it began to charge up for yet another chaos energy attack. "Not this time…", growled the Ultimate Lifeform as he crossed his arms while building up some chaos power himself.

As soon as the clone opened up his mouth to unleash the attack, Shadow fired a chaos blast of energy directly into the prototype's mouth; causing the dark chaos energy ball to dissipate. The blast exploded inside the monster itself as it started growling and roaring in pain.

"Fockin' 'A' bro! That should shut em' up!", smirked Panty as she was right beside the black hedgehog at the time. The prototype clone started to conjure up dark floating orbs, the very same ones from all the resurrected ghosts that Sonic and the angels have encountered. "Those orbs…I've gotta bad feeling about them…", growled Shadow in a serious tone.

Back on the battlefield Sonic was struggling to get to his feet, Corset never told him that he infused the laces with fire to make it even more painful for the hedgehog than it already was. Though he was breathing rather heavily and in a bit of pain, the blue speedster refused to give up…

"**Meh! So much for the almighty Sonic the Hedgehog! I would have loved to play with you longer but fate just wouldn't have it! Now to send you to—GAH!**" Out of nowhere Corset was sweep kicked as he smacked his head on the ground, then a blue and white stripped katana was stuck into the ground next to his head. He looked up as he saw the gothic angel in her angelic outfit with blue heart accessories holding her other sword in her hand.

"You lay one more hand on him and you'll feel three times his pain you dick!", growled Stocking as she had the other sword pointed towards Corset's throat. The demon boss looked at her with a small smirk that turned into an evil grin. "**Aww, how cute! You came to save your little fiancé didn't you…? You know what they say princess, there's a thin line between love and hate!**"

"Don't try me asshole! Or I'll be makin' Corset Sushi!", sneered the Goth while pulling out her sword and raising both of them at the demon. He did a 360 move as he spun to his feet while the gothic angel stood her ground, as for Sonic he was able to crawl back to his feet as he spotted Stocking fighting Corset. "B-Be careful…my angel…", he muttered with a smile while using his balance to hold himself up.

_**~ Back on Tails' side again ~**_

After using his new weapon to substantially weaken the ghost itself, Tails was ready to deliver the final blow so he could collect the final chaos emerald. "This is it! Now to bring this baby home!", smirked the fox as he pressed another button on his control pad.

The machine was about to launch a right hook that was sure to send the ghost right back where it came from. However gunshots and slashes were heard, as the sea-urchin ghost was now nothing more than choice cuts and Swiss cheese. Two red figures jumped high into the air as lights started to appear from the ghost itself, without a word it exploded as the red figures that landed on the nose of Tails' machine; turned out to be the Demon Sisters themselves.

"Scanty! Kneesocks! You guys made it!", said the fox in excitement.

"Aww, tis nothing to it my dear boy.", blushed Kneesocks.

"I must say, this has to be your most impressive invention yet Tails!", smiled Scanty.

"Aw c'mon you two, this old thing? I was just taking it for a test drive is all.", giggled the fox boy while scratching his head in a sheepish expression. Suddenly a shimmering light started to arise from the remains of the ghost that the Demon Sisters had killed. Scanty and Kneesocks looked at the light as it turned out to be just what they (and Tails) was looking for…

"T-There it is!", stammered Scanty.

"The final chaos emerald…", added Kneesocks in awe. The older Akuma grabbed it as she held it in her hands while Kneesocks herself also looked at the shiny jewel. That's when Tails came out from the cockpit door he had installed along the face of his machine, to come and see the jewel for himself.

"This is perfect! Now that we have all seven chaos emeralds, we'll be able to defeat the prototype clone once it arrives!", said Tails in the utmost confidence.

"Yes. However that time has already arrived…", said Kneesocks as she points at the biolizard that was stomping around. Tails noticed that there were two figures that were fighting the massive beast; one had an angelic glow around it, while the other was dark with red streaks. A closer look revealed the figures to be Shadow and Panty, as they continue to fight the prototype clone with everything they've got.

"Ah! This can't be good! We've gotta get over there and give Shadow this chaos emerald, and use all seven to somehow match its power and defeat it!", stammered the fox.

"Let us hurry then, the longer we wait there's no telling what plans our father might have in store.", growled Scanty.

_**~ Meanwhile ~**_

"Ready to rumble douchebag?! I've got plenty of ass-kickin' to go around!", sneered Stocking. Corset smirked at the gothic angel while folding his arms.

"**Ha-ha! As much as I like you're fighting spirit I'd rather deal with you in a much more terrifying matter!**", he replied. He then turned his back to the angel as he lifted his hands into the air, while letting his demonic aura expand the prototype clone sensed the power and leaned in towards the demon boss. It let off a loud roar as it opened up its mouth as it started to inhale Corset.

"What the fock is goin' on?!", stammered the Goth as Sonic crawled up right next to her. Shadow and Panty landed right next to the two as they were a bit exhausted with fighting the beast themselves. "Fock! Our attacks didn't do shit!", growled the blonde.

"His powers allow him to regenerate any part of his body…at this rate, there's only little chance of us winning this fight…", huffed Shadow in a frustrated tone. While this was going on the clone consumed Corset as s shimmering light started to appear from his body. It was now transforming as the demon boss had now merged with the prototype as it was now called by its new name…

Pseudohazard!

Shadow, the angels, and Sonic watched as the biolizard had completely transformed, as it now had dark floating orbs around it as well as Corset who was now attached to the front of its head controlling it. "**THIS IS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! NOW IS THE TIME THAT I TAKE OVER HEAVEN AND EARTH!**", cackled the demon boss as the Pseudohazard let off a loud roar that was different than it was before.

Sonic managed to make it to one knee while his head was hung a little bit low. "Heh…why does this sound so familiar…?!", he said in a low growl. Shadow just looked at the massive demon-monster that was standing right in front of him, as he thought that there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

Or…could he…?

"SONIC!", shouted a voice from above as the angels and Shadow looked in the air behind them. They saw Tails flying downwards with the last chaos emerald in his hand, while having Scanty and Kneesocks by his side as well. The fox boy landed on the ground as the hedgehog managed to make it to his feet, slowly…

"T-Tails buddy…you made it.", he smiled as he looked at the chaos emerald. Shadow approached the fox as he too looked at the emerald, that was when he reached inside his pocket and take out the other six that he had with him as well.

"That's all of them, the seven chaos emeralds!", stammered the fox boy.

"Yes, it is. But even with the emerald's power, our chances for victory are very slim. Meaning it's gonna take more than two of us to face him…", replied Shadow in a serious tone.

"Well Shads ol' buddy, ya know what we're gonna have to do now right?", smirked Sonic. The black hedgehog looked at him before turning towards the Pseudohazard, then looked back at Sonic again before making a small smirk himself.

"Hmm, it appears that they have a plan of some kind.", stated Kneesocks.

"Ah, I see! They're going to try and harness the power of those emeralds, to give them a boost in their strength so they can fight that monster.", replied Scanty.

"Exactly!", smirked Tails. Sonic and Shadow approached on another before putting their hands to the sky, then then looked in the angels' direction as they were wondering if they were going to help too. "Panty and Stocking Anarchy!", said the blue hedgehog, "We've sure been though a lot us three, and we've also saved the world as well as Heaven on numerous occasions. But this time it's gonna be a little different, though I'm goin' against the same old foe."

"What's up blue? You want us to help cream that dude with ya?", smirked the blonde.

"Definitely!", Sonic replied.

"I suppose a little bit of help from you two couldn't hurt…", added Shadow.

"No problem babe, this is somethin' we angels were born to do!", smirked the Goth. They both joined Sonic and Shadow as they too raised their hands towards the sky, the seven emeralds started to float around them as they closed their eyes in concentration. Tails and the Demon Sisters looked in awe as it has been a minute since Sonic and Shadow last fought together in their super forms.

"S-Sister…", stammered the younger Akuma.

"I know…", replied Scanty.

"_**Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaay!**_"

"_**The servers are…the seven chaos…"**_

"_**Chaos is in power, power in enriched by the heart!"**_

"_**The controller is the one to unify the chaos, the seven servers are the one to change our thoughts into power!"**_

"_**The Master Emerald controls that power which our thoughts were transformed from! Now we raise our hand in anger to our enemy as we strike down upon him with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

"_**Shattering his loathsome impurity and sending him back from once he came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

A gold flash of light appeared as Corset covered his eyes along with Tails and the demon sisters. Massive amounts of angelic energy were all over the place as four neon colored figures were standing right where they were. All of them had sparkling auras around them, as the power of the seven chaos emeralds flowed through their bodies.

"**W-W-What is…THIS?!**", stammered the demon boss as he had never seen this kind of transformation before. What stood before him were the most powerful of heroic fighters that the earth had left, and they were ready to kick some serious ass!

"Watch closely Corset! You're about to see what these chaos emeralds can really do!", smirked Super Sonic while standing alongside Super Shadow. And right behind them were the angels themselves, only this time they had super forms as well. Panty's hair was longer and now a bright pink-fuchsia color as her eyes were red like fire, making her Super Panty. As for Stocking her hair was now a sky blue color as her eyes were a neon blue, making her Super Stocking.

"HA! Time for us to have ourselves a lil' party!", smirked the super powered blonde as she pointed her twin Backlace guns at the fused Corset-Biolizard.

"Thanks to the chaos emeralds, we're about to kick your ass a million times over!", smirked the super powered Goth as she gripped her katana. Corset became irritated as he was now fed up with all the "distractions" that were preventing him from taking over both Heaven and Earth. After charging up some dark power, he cupped his hands as he was prepared to fire off a powerful blast of dark energy that would rid him of Sonic and the angels all together. At the same time he controlled the clone prototype to do the very same thing…

"**I'm THROUGH PLAYING ALL THESE GAMES! I'M GOING TO WIPE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU OUT! STARTING WITH YOU FOUR!**", he growled. Both Super Sonic and Super Shadow opened their right palms as they charged up some chaos energy, before fusing their powers together. It was at this precise moment…that the battle was about to reach its climax.

"It's time I put this nightmare behind me. Let's finish this joker and save the world that Maria loved…", growled the Ultimate Lifeform.

"You and me both Shads, this guy's goin' down for the count this time!", added Sonic as he added more power to his and Shadow's joint attack. Corset continued to charge more energy while Super Sonic and Super Shadow were doing the same. Scanty and Kneesocks just held onto Tails as they had no idea what was about to happen next.

"T-This is really starting to scare me to my core!", stammered Scanty.

"So much power, at this rate if they don't win…we're screwed!", stuttered Kneesocks.

"D-Don't worry guys! That won't happen! Sonic's not gonna let it end like this, there's no way he'd do that!", said the fox in a confident tone. Back at the battle at hand both of the attacks were completely charged up as Corset was prepared to release his attack, while Sonic and Shadow were ready with theirs. "**I hope you all have last requests, because on this day I'LL BE THE ONE WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH! NOW DIE BY MY HAND YOU PATHERIC BITCHES!**"

The demon boss along with the biolizard launched their dark chaos energy beams at the supercharged gang. Sonic and Shadow saw the beam of energy coming at them with great speed as they were prepared to counter it with one of their own…

"NOW! CHAOS FLASH BUSTER!", they both shouted as they released their beam of chaos power and energy at the dark one. A second later they both collided with each other as the battle was now a struggle of power; Corset and the biolizard sustained their attack while Super Sonic and Shadow kept theirs going as well. "**Is that ALL YOU GOT?!**", cackled Corset, "**YOU ALL SHOULD'VE LEARNED BY NOW THAT I'LL NEVER BE DEFEATED!**"

"HA! You may think you're all that. Truth be told though, you're nothing but a slimeball that's getting on my nerves!", Sonic shot back.

"I don't understand how or why you resurrected the prototype, but I am Shadow the Hedgehog! And I will defeat this wretched creature and save the world that I love!", added Shadow. Both attacks were clashing against one another as both sides put out as much power as the other did. However after several minutes the attack that both Sonic and Shadow were using, was starting to lose a little bit of its juice.

"Dammit! Without my inhibitor rings my super powers are dropping much faster than before!", growled Super Shadow. Sonic still hung in there as the angels though it was high time to make their presence in this final fight, known.

"Hey Stockin?", said Super Panty.

"What is it Panty?", asked Super Stocking.

"This guy's way too fockin' cocky, time for dis cunt to hit the road for sure!", said the blonde.

"No kiddin'! Plus he hurt the man that I love and that shit ain't gonna fly!", replied the Goth.

"It's Panty and Stocking time!", they said in unison.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

While Corset and the biolizard kept their attack going, they suddenly started feeling a rush of angelic energy that was surging. "**W-What's this sudden burst of power that I feel…?!**", stammered the demon boss while Super Sonic and Shadow held onto their attack. A swarm of panties and stocking started transforming themselves into a massive cannon like it did in the last two previous finales; one of which being Corset last time.

"_**May the ultimate power of these chaos emeralds strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

"Ah! The angels!", stammered Shadow as he looked from the corner of his eye at the cannon that was behind him. Super Panty and Super Stocking were ready to pull the trigger as a smirk appeared on Super Sonic's face as he took a quick look at what the girls were doing.

"Heh-heh-heh! Y'know what Corset? I just realized something. It doesn't matter how much power you try to consume, cuz' in the end, what goes up…must come back down!" With the remaining super power that they both had left, Sonic and Shadow concentrated that energy into their free hand, and thrusted it into their sustained attack to push the collision back towards Corset. "**Is THAT SO?!**", growled the demon boss as he thrusted some more dark power into the collision; thus pushing it closer towards their side.

Super Sonic gritted his teeth as his power was starting to ebb as well…

"_(Damn! This guy's a total bitch! If me or Shadow's power drops anymore we'll be sittin' ducks, unless…)_" Sonic had a quick flash of memory as he remembered all the times that he was in this situation, and each time he was in it Panty and Stocking always came through. They were the heroes of Daten City as well as fallen angels from Heaven, sure they may not have been perfect angels but they kept the city's ghosts in check. Sonic knew this…which is why he was so grateful to have met them, they were his friends…and he knew that they would do anything for him.

"PANTY! STOCKING! YOU TWO ARE THE GREATEST ANGELS I'VE EVER MET! NOW IT'S TIME TO PROVE TO THE WORLD AND HEAVEN JUST HOW GREAT YOU TRULY ARE! GIRLS! PLEASE! I'M COUNTING ON YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW! JUST STOP THIS MOTHERFOCKER!"

All of the sudden a shimmering light appeared behind Super Sonic and Super Shadow as the super angels were behind the massive cannon that they created. They looked at each other and smirked before turning their attention towards Corset. "_**NOW! We shatter your loathsome impurity sending you back from once you came! In the name of Super Panty, Super Shadow, Super Sonic, and Super Stocking! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!**_"

The girls fired off a massive blast that added to the sustained blast that Sonic and Shadow were using. It collided with the dark energy blast that Corset and the biolizard were trying to sustain, however the overwhelming power pushed the collision right into the demon boss as he was trying to stop it with his own two hands…

"**NOOOO! YOU CAAAAAAAN'T! NOT LIKE THIIIISSS!**" The blast engulfed the prototype clone with Corset still fused with it. Bit by bit the blast caused the monster to dissipate and break apart as the demon boss felt like his own body was about to explode. Lights started to appear from both the demon boss as well as the remainder of the prototype clone of the Ultimate Lifeform.

"**NOT AGGGAAAAAIINNN!**"

_****BOOOOOOOM!****_

The massive explosion caused a beam of light to shoot up into the red sky, as a flash of light from the heavens turned it white as snow. The doors from the open Hell's Gate keyhole started closing as debris and anything else nearby was sucked into it, and sealed away. Before all was said and done, a massive zipper appeared as it zipped the doors back up, as they were never going to be opened up again for the rest of eternity.

Corset…was no more.

And he won't be coming back anytime soon.

The sky in Omen City was now blue and clear as Brief lifted his head towards the heavens to find out, that the battle was over. Tears started flowing down his face as he now didn't have to worry about Corset anymore, as Sonic and the angels have saved the world once again. "They did it…", he cried, "Somehow they defeated Corset and saved the world…again."

Sonic and Shadow dropped to their knees after expelling the chaos emeralds from their body. Though they both were on the verge of defeat at the hands of that madman, the angels pulled through when they were needed the most. The two hedgehogs looked at each other while breathing heavily, as smiles started to appear on their faces.

"Heh…you look like hell…", huffed the Ultimate Lifeform while making a slight chuckle. Sonic glanced back at Shadow as a grin appeared on his face. "Meh…you too faker…", he replied before rolling over on his back. Panty and Stocking leaned over to help them up as their hair and powers returned to normal, of course Tails and the demon sisters rushed in to congratulate them on their tremendous victory.

"WAY TO GO GUYS! YOU ALL SAVED THE WORLD!", shouted the fox boy with glee.

"I'll admit, you angels are worthy opponents!", added Scanty.

"Eh, ain't nothin' to it. That douche didn't know what was comin' for em'!", smirked Panty.

"Yeah! Not to mention those chaos emeralds were off the freakin' hook! It's like our powers were increased tenfold or something!", said Stocking in a semi-excited tone.

"Well…either way, we did. And there's no way in hell that guy will ever come back again!", said Sonic while holding onto his gothic wife.

"Hmph, that's for sure…same goes to the prototype…", replied Shadow while Panty kept him balanced.

"Well guys! I dunno about you, but I'm getting kinda hungry after all this fighting.", smiled Tails as his stomach was starting to growl just a little bit, causing Scanty and Kneesocks to giggle cutely at him. Suddenly the sound of a motor could be heard as See Through skidded to a stop down below the altar. Getting out of the Hummer itself was Silver, Blaze, along with Garterbelt; who was now fully healed from the sudden attack on him. Sonic and the others looked down from the altar as they raced to meet up with the others that came out of the car, including the afro preacher who was healed from the attack.

"G-Garterbelt! You're okay!", said Tails as he was happy to see the preacher alive and well.

"Heh-heh-heh, am I ever! I thought my ass would never be able to walk again, but thank God I'm still kickin' like chicken!", replied Garter with a smirk.

"That's awesome!", smirked Sonic as he clapped his hands together.

"So, I take it that villain Corset is defeated correct?", smiled Blaze.

"Uh-huh! We so owned his ass!", replied Stocking.

"Not just that…but we also found the clone of the prototype and were able to defeat it, thanks to the help of these girls…", smirked Shadow.

"Wow! That's incredible!", replied Silver in somewhat of a surprise.

"Angels! You've done it again! Now peace is finally restored to this town as well as Heaven and Earth. Almost exactly as I had planned too!", said the afro preacher in his preaching tone. Everyone was cheering and high-fiving each other as they were excited that the world was saved not once, or twice, but three times. After the celebration over their victory, they all jumped into See Through as Chuck put the pedal to the metal and drove off back to the city that the angels and Sonic loved so much.

"I gotta say…we've been through so much, ya know?", said the blue hedgehog.

"Dude, don't I know!", replied the blonde.

"Yeah, this is totally my style right here. Plus I'm with my baby.", smiled the Goth as she kissed Sonic on the cheek as a blush appeared on his face. In the mist of all that was happening as well as the fall of Corset once again, it didn't come to their realization that they seemed like they forgot something…

"GUYYYSSS! I'M STILL STUCK IN THE KEYHOLE! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEE!", wined the forgotten orange haired geek that the angels had left behind.

_And so, Sonic and the angels saved the world from evil once again. Now they return to Daten City; a place regularly tortured by foul, evil-tempered spirits. Only three can hold the light that shines against the darkness of despair. From Station City, to Oten City, and all the other cities that surround Daten City, these three angels are the saviors of this world…_

_They are…Sonic! Panty! And Stocking!_

**Epilogue!**

Shadow stood on the balcony of the church as he looked at the moon, he then took out a small picture of Maria and the professor. After looking at it for a little bit a smile appeared on his face before placing it back in his pocket. "Maria…this is what you wanted, isn't it…?", he said to himself in a soft tone before turning around and walking back inside.

Downstairs Stocking and Sonic were feeding each other some ice cream while watching some movie on TV. A few minutes later Panty came downstairs wearing her short red dress with matching earrings and stilettos. "Whoa. You goin' out somewhere?", asked the hedgehog somewhat curious.

"Yeah, I gotta date tonight so I'll be back in the mornin'.", the blonde replied.

"Gee, I wonder who's the lucky one this time…?", sweat dropped the Goth.

"Girl, quit bitchin'. You got a man.", groaned Panty. She opened the front door as there was a well-dressed man standing on the other side. He wore a black tuxedo with golden cuff links as his orange hair was slicked back to reveal his green eyes. "…You ready to go?", asked the man in a confident tone.

"Hell's yeah, let's bounce.", the blonde replied. Sonic and Stocking took a quick look at the man before Panty closed the door, however that was all that they needed to identify who the girl's date really was…

"Stocking?", said Sonic.

"Yeah?", she replied.

"…When did those two start goin' together?", he stammered.

"Babe, I wish I knew…", was Stocking's reply. The two looked at each other for a minute or two before a sudden smirk appeared on their lips. "Wanna spy on em'?", asked the hedgehog.

"Totally.", replied the Goth. Without a minute to spare they got up from the couch as they quickly made their way to the door, Stocking went out first as Sonic followed right behind her. Before he closed the door he looks at the readers and waves the peace sign.

"Later!", he said as he closes the door.

_**(**Panty & Stocking ending theme ~ plays in the background**)**_

**THE END…?**

**A.N: It's not over yet! Check out these brand new chapters I got for ya, including a massive Season 2 ending battle that is also a spoiler as well. Read at your own risk!**


	47. New Episode: Mercy's Law

**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! **

_**~ Episode 47: Mercy's Law! ~**_

_Storyline: Sonic thinks he could take on both Panty and Stocking in a sparring match, little does he know, he's in for more anarchy than he can handle. Garter sees the property damage that their friendly fight causes to the city, and becomes pissed as hell…_

_**(**The ending to Fly Away ~ opens in the background**)**_

**~ Sonic plus Panty & Stocking: The Complete Saga! ~**

**(NEW!) Episode 47: **Mercy's Law!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

A week has passed since the battle with Corset; as the Hell's Gate was sealed shut by Chuck of all people, the city and its people were slowly and surely returning back to normal. With the ghost population down since the battle, there haven't been as many threats like there normally would be in the city.

As we take our attention towards the fabled home of an afro sporting preacher, along with two of his fallen angels and speedy blue hedgehog, they are in the living quarters talking about the fight as well as brag about it too.

Suddenly a topic of interest had come up. "Hey, could I ask you guys something?", asked Sonic.

"Yeah, like what?", Panty replied while stretched out on the couch. Stocking was eating her favorite pudding cup while licking the spoon before responding to Sonic's question.

"Somethin' on your mind sweetheart?", asked the Goth.

"Well…I was doing a lil' thinking and thought, we've been fighting ghosts for a while now. Right?", the hedgehog replied in a shrug. Panty shrugged while Stocking was a bit confused. "I guess where I'm goin' with this is…do you two wanna go toe-to-toe, with me?"

Panty looked at Sonic with a surprised look on her face while Stocking was shocked. What in the world would cause him to ask the sisters of chaos something like that? Not that they would turn down a challenge, but from Sonic? This was a bit…weird, out of the blue even.

The blonde scratched the back of her head while the gothic angel didn't know how to respond to that question. "Ehh…you're askin' me n' Stockin', to fight you blue?", she asked in total confusion.

"You're joking, right?", replied Stocking.

"Eh, not really.", said Sonic as he got up off the ground, "We've been fighting other ghosts for so long, that well…I'm kinda curious to see just how strong you two have gotten since we kicked Corset's ass!"

At first the girls were unsure if they should attempt this small challenge or not, but if Sonic was dead serious about it then they might as well give it a try. "Are you serious about this? You actually want me and Stockin' to fight you?", Panty asked again.

"Uh-huh.", the blue hedgehog replied while folding his arms.

"I dunno…", said Stocking in doubt, "You know how crazy we get whenever we fight a ghost, plus I don't wanna hurt you because I love you."

Sonic smiled as he approached the gothic angel and leaned towards her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek while patting her on the head. "It's okay Stocking, I know you don't wanna hurt me.", he said before turning around and relaxing his hands behind his head.

"Really?", gleamed the Goth.

"Great, more lovey-dovey shit…", groaned Panty.

"I completely understand if you both don't wanna try this, but you know what that means right?", asked Sonic while still facing away from the girls. Both angels had question marks on their heads as they were trying to figure out just what Sonic was getting at.

"What?", they both said in unison. Sonic then turned around with a wild smirk on his lips while looking at the girls in a shadowy glare. "You're both chicken…", he said darkly.

Both Panty and Stocking's faces cracked as they two of them were about to cuss up a storm. "WHAT THE FOCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!", snapped the blonde with fire in her eyes.

Sonic just hid his smirk as he glanced at the two still with his hands behind his head. "I'm just sayin' if you two don't wanna fight me, that's cool. Course that'll mean you're both; what's the word I'm looking for…oh yeah, PUSSIES!"

"WHO DA MOTHERFOCKIN' FOCK ARE YOU CALLIN' A PUSSY?! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, OOH YOU GOT IT BLUE!", growled Panty while balling up her fist while in Sonic's face.

"You're in for a fight babe, and don't say we didn't warn you!", added Stocking while glaring at the hedgehog as well. Sonic was excited that he got the girls riled up enough to want to spar with him, though the way things look right now, it appears that they wanna kill him. "Whoa now, calm down you two.", he waved his hands, "I was only pushing your buttons so we could pick out a spot where we could duke it out without upsetting Garterbelt over it."

"TOUGH BALLS! Your ass is goin' DOWN! Meet us at Daten Central Park in one fockin' hour, and we'll show you who's a pussy around here!", smirked Panty while flipping off Sonic. She stomped out of the room while slamming the door, as Stocking glanced at the hedgehog before looking at the door.

She then shrugged her shoulders as she went towards the door, but not before looking at Sonic first. "You're in trouble…", she said in a dark tone that caused Sonic to jolt a bit, "But, I still love you…"

After she closed the door Sonic fell back on the couch, "Won't this be a fun afternoon…?", he sweat dropped, as he waited for the action that was soon about to unfold.

_**~ One hour later ~**_

Garterbelt was down in the kitchen cooking up a meal for Sonic and the girls. The hedgehog was on his way out the front door as he smelled the aroma down the hall. He popped into the kitchen to see what was goin' on…

"Hey Garter! What's goin' on for dinner?", he asked. The afro preacher took a sip from his ladle as he was tasting the ingredients form his newest southern dish, before turning over towards the hedgehog. "Nothin' special hedgehog, just some new black stewed curry I'm tryin'. So far I haven't heard a peep outta dem' hoes all day…", he replied.

"Really…? They haven't come down here and disturbed you at all?", said Sonic while raising a brow.

"I know, that surprised me too. Said somethin' about goin' to central park to fight somebody…don't know who though…", replied the afro preacher.

"Well I'm gonna take off then, bet whoever they're gonna fight might be pretty interesting to watch.", said Sonic while hiding a smirk and making his way towards the door. After hearing it slam shut Garter opened up the cabinet underneath the stove. "A'ight! You can come out now!", he said as an orange haired boy rolled out in nothing but underwear and sneakers on.

"Thanks Garter…", said Brief while dusting himself off. While the geek boy was putting his clothes on a smirk appeared on the afro preacher's face. "Before you go…there's somethin' I want you to do for me…", he said with an eerie smile.

_**~ Daten City Central Park ~**_

As the world's fastest hedgehog peeled out on his way to the park, he skidded to a stop as he noticed the angelic pair waiting for him like they had said. "I see you two don't waste any time, eh?", he smirked as he approached the park itself.

"Nah, we were waiting for your slow ass to show up.", replied Panty with her usual cocky grin. Sonic did some stretching and running in place to stay limber, he knew he'd need it if he was going to go toe-to-toe with the fallen angels of heaven. They may not look as tough as you'd think, but they can kick ass like nobody's business.

"Before we do this thing, I got a few rules. And the rules are…there aren't any rules!", said the hedgehog.

"Hey! Just the way I like it!", smirked the blonde.

"That means we don't have to hold back do we? You sure you're up for this Sonic?", smirked Stocking.

"I said I wanted to fight you didn't I? And I never go back on a promise!", he replied.

"Well if that's the case, then you're about to eat those words pal!", smirked Panty.

"LET'S DO THIS!", both sisters shouted.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Both Anarchy Sisters had their heavenly weapons out as they were both pointed at Sonic. He in turn responded by activating his angelic powers through his angel ring, as his aura and halo appeared and were present. "Now BRING IT!", smirked Sonic wildly.

"Aww, aren't you sweet…? Letting us attack first…", said Stocking nonchalantly while flipping her hair.

"Don't come crying to us if we bust your balls!", smirked Panty. A second later both of them charged at the hedgehog as fast as they could; Panty shout a bullet while Stocking swiped her blade, both of which Sonic was able to dodge like a pro in no time at all.

"Did you two forget?", laughed the hedgehog while landing behind the angels, "I'm the fastest thing on earth!" Panty and Stocking were a bit dumbfounded that they forgot how fast Sonic was, but shook it off as they went for him again. The gothic angel went for an upward slash as the hedgehog dodged it, but then came an incoming uppercut from Panty.

"Whoosh!", said Sonic as he swayed out of the way from the attack. He then sweep-kicked the blonde as she landed flat on her face, which left him vulnerable to an attack from Stocking. "Gotcha!", she shouted from above as she came down with an overhead slash.

It was evaded as Sonic channeled the heavenly aura to his right palm, and pushed the gothic angel away. "Nice try babe!", teased the hedgehog as Panty got up from the ground. The hedgehog quickly dodged a jab coming from the blonde as it was followed up with a kick, so far Panty wasn't landing any hits on the speedy blue hedgehog what-so-ever. "What's wrong Panty? Screwed so many guys you're too fatigued to hit me?!", he teased.

However that little joke was all it took for the blonde angel to sock him one, right in the kisser. "Oops! Maybe you're the one that's too slow!", she smirked. Sonic stumbled for a bit as he brushed off the impact of the punch on his cheek. "Not bad, so you actually gotta blow on me.", he said.

"True, but I'm not the one you should be worryin' about…", replied the blonde as she pointed to her sister running behind Sonic. He quickly turned around as he almost didn't dodge the swipe that Stocking made. "Damn babe, I forgot you were still here!", he stammered while dodging more swings from the gothic angel's blade. While Stocking kept Sonic on the defensive side of the battle, she cocked Backlace and rushed towards the opposite side before unloading the gun, bullet by bullet.

"SHOOT!", growled Sonic as he had to double-dodge Stocking's sword swinging, as well as Panty's Backlace shots. Within that very moment a two second window of opportunity opened up. "Eat THIS!", sneered the blue hedgehog as he double twisted into the air with so much momentum and speed, that it caused a small whirlwind to appear. Both of the angels were lifted off the ground before getting pummeled by homing attacks from the blue speedster himself, before crashing onto the ground after the whirlwind had dissipated.

As the two staggered to their feet with slight bruises on their bodies, Sonic still had some battle left in him to fight. "C'mon you two! It's only been Act 1, I'm still itchin' for more!", chuckled the hedgehog. Stocking looked at her sister Panty before glancing over at Sonic…

"I hate to say it, but he's kickin' our ass for sure…", said the gothic angel in a slight huff.

"I know. We can't even lay a fockin' finger on him, and even if we do, he'll just counter that shit right back on us!", growled Panty.

"Got any ideas?", asked Stocking.

"Yeah. Follow me.", Panty replied. Both sisters got up as they dusted themselves off, then they charged at Sonic again as he was ready to counter their next attack. However just before he was able to block them they broke off and ran past the hedgehog, throwing him off guard.

"What the-?! What's up?", he wondered as he looked around for Panty and Stocking. Suddenly he was in a full nelson hold by the blonde as Stocking appeared in front of the hedgehog. "Ha! Who's a pussy now blue?!", smirked Panty while gripping Sonic tighter and pressing her boobs on his back, causing him to blush for a bit.

"Double teaming on me, eh? Pretty clever!", smirked Sonic even though he didn't want to admit that they got him right where they want him. Stocking then grasped him in a bear hug as she looked over Sonic's shoulder to Panty. "Ready Panty?", said the Goth.

"You bet! Let's crush him!", replied the blonde. Sonic started sweat dropping as he couldn't find a way to escape from the grip of both girls, then he started blushing even more as their boobs squeezed against his body even more.

"PANTY AND STOCKING SANDWICH OF DEATH!"

"WHAT?!—GAH!"

Both girls squeezed the hedgehog as tight as they could while groping him at the same time, like a stripper pole. Sonic tried to hold his composure but it was a bit of a struggle as he was blushing like mad, and was also hard in the process. "Y-Y-You both are n-not gonna b-break me!", he stammered.

"Really? Cuz' your penis disagrees with you…", smirked Stocking in a sexy tone.

"We know your weakness blue, we are girls after all!", added Panty while groping him some more. He knew he'd lose if he didn't find a way to get out from this submission hold, even though he didn't really want to. Sonic swallowed his pride and channeled his angelic aura into his body, before expelling it into a short burst that was enough to totally loosen their grip on his body.

"FOCK! We almost HAD him!", growled Panty as she made her way towards the ground.

"Yeah! No fair! I thought you liked it sweetie pie!", smirked Stocking.

"That may be true, but now it looks like I'm really gonna have to teach you two a lesson!", replied Sonic in the same tone. He suddenly powered down his angelic aura as his halo disappeared, in its place the seven chaos emeralds appeared around his body as they started glowing their respective colors. "NO! He had those with him the whole time?! NO FAIR!", Stocking wined.

"YOU ARE SO A BITCH FOR DOING THIS YOU KNOW THAT?!", sneered Panty while shaking her fist. Sonic shrugged as he winked at the girls before transforming into the golden Super Sonic. He then ascended into the air as he looked down at the angels before pointing and smirking at them.

"Hope you're ready for some massive air, cuz' this battle's goin' AIRBORNE!", he said. He stuck his tongue at both of the angels as he zoomed towards the city, with them looking at the golden trail of aura he left behind.

"We goin' after him?", asked Stocking.

"Hell's yeah! Let's go!", said Panty. Both angels took to the skies as they followed behind the golden hedgehog who was flying towards the heart of the city. Minutes later they found him floating above one of the tallest buildings in the city, with both arms folded of course.

"The rules are still the same, there aren't any! So take your best shot PANTY AND STOCKING!", sneered Super Sonic as he flew away in a short burst of energy. The blonde and gothic angel flew after him as they stayed on his tail as much as possible, Panty fired off bullets from Backlace to slow him down, while Stocking launched slashing shockwaves as well. Both attacks didn't hit the speedy hedgehog, but did cause some collateral damage in the process.

"Hold still dammit!", growled Panty as she dove for the hedgehog. However he spun in reverse and flipped over the blonde angel, causing her to crash into a building. Super Sonic stopped spinning for a bit before finding out that Stocking was right behind him. He dodged out of the way of the incoming slash that she made while forming a blade of chaos energy from his arm. The two then clashed with one another as small bursts of energy appeared, one clash out of another.

"Didn't know you could do that!", smirked the Goth as she clashed with the hedgehog again.

"I know, right? I call it my Super Sonic Chaos Blade! Just in case I gotta fight somebody with a sword, like you of course!", he replied in the same tone. The hedgehog clashed with Stocking as Panty found her way out from under the rubble of the building.

"_(That's it fat ass keep em' busy…)_", she said to herself as she pointed Backlace. Panty pulled the trigger as the bullet sailed towards the clashing duo, using his supersonic reflexes he was able to time his evasion perfectly, as the bullet zoomed right past Sonic's hair. He glanced at the blonde who was cussing up a storm because she missed.

"Missed me!", teased the hedgehog while Stocking had a smirk of her own. She grabbed his arm underneath as she did a tailspin towards a building with him in tow. "A-GAAAAH!"

"BOMB'S AWAY!", shouted the gothic angel as she threw her future husband into a building, that collapsed within minutes after shattering the supporting beam. A cloud of dust appeared as Stocking approached her sister before glancing at the tumbling building.

"Heh, so I guess we won this one eh?", smirked Panty.

"Almost…", replied the Goth. A shimmering light appeared from the wreck of the building, as Super Sonic bursts through, causing rubble and rocks to shower the area. "Pretty slick fast one you guys pulled!", smirked the hedgehog, "But I've still got some juice left so here I come!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?!", yelled a voice that could only come from one man. That one man which the girls could care less about. Standing on top of one of some rubble was the afro sporting Garterbelt, as he was well, more-than-pissed off at the damage that was done to the city.

_**~ "EPTM" Plays in the background ~**_

"Uh-heh, h-hey Garter. Didn't know you'd be around here…", said Sonic in a nervous tone as he powered down his super form. Panty and Stocking groaned as they were prepared to hear his rant on how careless, stupid, and skanky the two sisters were…

"I really don't even wanna know what happened here, but I do know the damage will cost me big time…", growled Garterbelt while face-palming.

"What are you bitchin' your gums about now…?!", groaned the blonde.

"YOU BITCHES DESTROYED HALF THE HODDAMN CITY! THAT'S WHAT I'M BITCHIN' ABOUT!", hollered the afro preacher while stomping his foot on the ground. Chuck appeared underneath all the rubble as he looked at some sort of wire, he tried to eat it but got shocked to death because it was a livewire.

"Well, all's well that ends well.", Stocking shrugged.

"Not in our case, it'll cost us a fortune to fix this place back up…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"So we bulldozed a couple buildings while havin' a lil' spar, big whup! We'll just get us some jobs and have dis motherfocker up n' runnin' in no time!", smirked Panty.

"It ain't dat simple hooker! You three are lookin' at a possible $6 million in collateral damage for half da city. And I sure as HELL ain't payin' dat shit!", growled Garter.

"H-Hey you guys, what's goin' on…?", asked Brief as he suddenly popped out of nowhere. He looked around at the city, as it was half demolished by Sonic and the angels. "Gah! W-What happened to half the city?!", he stammered.

"Apparently these three were plannin' a fight and destroyed half the city in the process.", grumbled the afro preacher.

"We're never gonna here the fockin' end of this are we…?", groaned Panty.

"How should I know…?", shrugged Stocking.

"Somethin' told me that I should've quit while I was ahead…", sweat dropped Sonic while face-palming. Garterbelt continued to rant on about the cost of how much it was to rebuild half of the city, but eventually he calmed down by nightfall.

**END!**

**A.N: Yep, a new twist on the previous Sonic vs. Panty & Stocking chapter. BTW, the reasoning behind collaborating all three installments into one BIG one, was for two reasons: To make room for my other stories, and to lead up to the fourth and final, FINAL, installment known as; **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: THE LAST RIDE!**_

**Until that time, see ya'll later!**


	48. Updates & News

**A.N: Hello to all! It's been a while since I've posted some NEW stories; since I'm still updating my old ones, but now I've got some new news to share! Many of you readers wonder why I took down and collaborated my Sonic/PSG stories together…? Well, I'm making room for my newer titles to come about, and secondly…I'm making a fourth and final (FINAL) installment to the series.**

**But before that, here's what my current and new projects are as follows…**

_**~ Blue Rosario Vampire ~ **__Sonic will be a human for this story, as he enters the monstrous world of "Rosario+Vampire", thanks to a blue rosary he got from a creepy antique shop. The first half will play out like season one of the show, but take a detour to an original story afterwards._

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Sonic (Inner and Outer), Shadow, Moka (Inner and Outer), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and Gin._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__Desiree (OC), An Unknown Yokai who transforms into a Dragon, A group of witches known as the "Black Lily Mistresses", and Lance: The Magi of Chaos (OC)._

_**~ Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog 2 ~ **__Sequel to "Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog". School's back in session for Class 2-A, but a new threat looms over the horizon, as friends and enemies may have to join forces to stop it._

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Sonic, Setsuna, Anyo, Tsukuyomi, Asuna, Negi, Konoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Fei-Ku, Kaede, and the rest of Class 2-A._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__Fate (Frienemy), Chao Lingshen (Main Antagonist), Dr. Eggman (Central Antagonist), Kotaro, Suna: The Cherry Blossom Bandit (OC), Kosoa (Right Hand maiden to Chao)._

_**~ (NEW) Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: THE LAST RIDE ~ **__The fourth and (really!) final installment to the series. Now that Eggman has control of the time stones from Little Planet, he plans to erase Sonic's entire history and essence. And that's not all he tries to do…_

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Sonic, Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, Brief, Chuck, Scanty, Kneesocks, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Silver, and Blaze._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__Dr. Eggman, Corset, Ducktape, Metal Sonic, Iron, Whiplash, Rings, and Stocking from season 2 as the Final Boss._

_**~ Sonic Moonphase ~ **__What can we say, it's all fun and games until you trip into a dimensional bush, and end up near a castle that's home to a mischievous vampire. Nice one speedy…!_

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Hazuki (Luna), and some of Hazuki's friends._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__The Vampire Sisters: May and Sia (OC's), and some of Hazuki's enemies._

_**~ Sonic & Stocking Anarchy 2: Love & Bondage ~ **__The couple from Daten City are back! It's twice the love and twice the ghosts, which makes their adventures in marriage twice as fun!_

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Sonic, Stocking, Danny, Sandra, Mother Maggie, and Panty with Brief every now and then._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__Scourge, A cult who wants Stocking as their leader, Mirror versions of the Main Characters using the Chaos Mirror, and Eggman Nega._

_**~ (NEW) Panty & Stocking: School of Anarchy ~ **__A brand new original PSG story with no crossovers! The Anarchy Sisters now own the newly rebuilt high school known as; Panty & Stocking University (PSU), However Scanty and Kneesocks aren't too happy with that. It's back to school kiddies, and we're doin' it "Anarchy Style"!_

_**~ Characters (Good) ~ **__Panty, Stocking, Brief, Chuck, and Garterbelt._

_**~ Characters (Evil) ~ **__Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener, and Corset._

**Now, for some one-shot and "what if…" stories…**

_**~ (NEW) Blue Steel (What If): The Evangeline Arc ~ **__A "What if…" scenario about the Evangeline Arc in "Negima", where Sonic faces the vampire magi and not Negi._

_**~ (NEW) Ice Cream & Cake ~ **__A one-shot of Sonic and Stocking's first real date._

_**~ (NEW) Sonic plus Panty & Stocking Lost Chapters ~ **__Forgotten chapters that were never added in the main fanfiction series. (Contains "what if's" as well.)_

_**~ (NEW) Heartthrob Showdown ~ **__Who will win a date with Sonic as well as his heart…? A battle the "Rosario+Vampire" girls will never forget._

**That's all I've got so far, anyway you guys stay cool, while I cool my brain myself. I'm gonna take a break from writing and updating for a bit, so I can let my creative juices flow. So with that in mind, don't be a stranger!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
